How Things Change
by Amiko-san
Summary: Mirai Trunks explained there were many timelines in the DBZ world, this is one of them: Two opposites brought together by Fate, yet kept together by the bonds of friendship. Much can happen in the course of a lifetime, as Piccolo will soon find out.
1. Girl Meets Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT.

Setting: Far-fetched, yes, but worth a try at least. Gohan could have been a girl in at least ONE of the time-lines Trunks mentioned, so that's what I've decided to do. Gohan's name in Japanese is "rice" and another word for that is Konna, so that will be Gohan's female counterpart in this story.

Give it a chance and it _will_ make plenty of sense.

Intro: Piccolo has taken Konna, daughter of his mortal enemy Son Goku, to train in preparation for the Saiyans due to arrive in one year's time. Because the child, only four years old, has shown great potential in martial arts; on her own her power was great enough to severely weaken her evil uncle Radditz, which allowed for Piccolo and Goku to defeat him. Unfortunately, Goku willingly died to make absolute sure his brother was taken out. Then, at the moment of his death, Radditz revealed that two other Saiyans (both far more powerful than he) were on the way.

And so, to give Earth any hope for survival, Konna must be trained to gain control of her awesome power and potential. Unfortunately though, the only one strong enough, or willing enough, to train her is the demon king Piccolo.

Chapter 1

Piccolo flew away from the group of humans, brat in tow. What was he getting himself into? Son would be back soon enough, he should be the one to train his own child. But no, he couldn't. He was always too soft for his own good, the little imp needed discipline to make her tough. But, Kami, what incredible power the girl had shown back there. And these Saiyans on the way, they were going to be a problem…a big problem.

Piccolo looked down at the tangled wad of black hair in the nook of his arm, and grunted. He'd rather blast the girl's head right off her shoulder's than do this…wouldn't he? Yes, of course he would. This was stupid on his part, if the girl got stronger she'd ultimately be a threat. She'd eventually become Piccolo's own worst enemy, next to her father Son.

He landed, and shook the girl.

"Wake up brat." He said, but the child didn't stir.

Piccolo looked up and his gaze fell upon a blue lake, and he smirked. After dropping the girl into the water, and grimacing at the wails that preceded when she came to the surface, Piccolo lost his temper.

"Stop that noise now!" He shouted, and the girl was silent. "I don't want to hear that, you got me?"

The brat nodded her head.

"Where's my dad?" She asked, then sniffled.

_Dear Kami, hear we go._ Piccolo thought.

"He's dead." Piccolo said, and the harshness of it hit Konna hard. The girl's tear ducts went into overdrive and she sniffled again.

"Do _not_ start that again." Piccolo rumbled. "Your father died to save you from that Saiyan. But now there's two more, even more powerful, on the way."

She stared dumbly up at him, and gaped for a minute.

"So I'm going to train you, make you learn to control that awesome power you have locked up inside you." Piccolo smirked again, and the girl made an odd expression.

"What power?" She asked. "I don't have any power. Besides, why don't you beat them. Next to daddy, you're the strongest fighter in the world…right?"

"Yeah, but that Saiyan we just fought took everything we had, and then some. So training you might just give us the upper hand we'll need in this battle."

"B-battle? I don't want to be in any battle. I want to be an orthopedist, and a great scholar, and-"

"Shut up, you can be whatever you want…_after_ your training is finished." Piccolo crossed his arms and glared at her.

"But I don't have any power, you're just making that up." She said, wiping away the quickly drying tear stains on her dirty face.

"Oh, you don't?" Piccolo asked, grabbing her up by the crown of her head. She yelped, and regretted ever saying something that would make him angry.

"Want me to prove it to you?" He asked. Without waiting for an answer, which happened to be a very loud and vocal "no!", he threw her with impressive force toward a nearby cliff.

The girl, screaming and shouting as she flew through the air, covered her face with her hands.

"Power up quick kid, or get your head crushed against those rocks." Piccolo said, emotionless.

Not a moment later, Piccolo felt the girls ki heighten. Her energy flared and sparked a brilliant crimson around her, and she threw her arms up toward the cliff. In an astonishing display of energy she completely blasted the cliff away, leaving behind a mile long crater in her wake. Piccolo, having braced himself for the incredible blast, walked slowly over to her.

_That was more powerful than I imagined._ Piccolo thought, and scowled harder. _I had better not regret this kid._

"Did…I do that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you did…with that special power I spoke of." He watched her stand up and dust off.

"Wow." She said, and smiled up at him.

"Wipe that smile off your face." He snapped, and she frowned.

"Your mean Mr. Piccolo, I don't think I like you." She said.

"Good, because I hate you." He turned. "Now, take off that sir coat and we'll begin your training.

She did as she was told, and folded it neatly on the rock beside her. Now all she had on was her white undershirt, green pants and black shoes. She hoped she wouldn't get sun burnt, but then, she didn't think Mr. Piccolo would care that much. She could get cancer from that, or go blind if she looked right into the sun because of the UV rays, or she might…wait. She needed to stop thinking, she was getting a headache.

"Okay Mr. Piccolo, I'm ready." She said.

"Good. Now, I'll see you in six months." He said, turning to smirk at her.

Her eyes bugged and her mouth dropped. "What? Six months…why?"

"You're a whiny, pampered brat. If you can't survive out here and toughen up, you're not worth my time."

"But…I'm…only…four!" She shouted. "You can't leave me…I'll die!"

"Then you aren't as strong as I thought." He said, taking to the air.

She ran after him as quickly as she could, but to no avail. "Wait Mr. Piccolo! You weren't serious were you?"

She stopped running after a few minutes and sat on a rock. "Oh no, what now?" She asked…no one.

She didn't like being alone, never had. She didn't even know where she was, or where to sleep. How would she get lunch…oh, lunch. Her stomach growled at the very thought of food, and she realized she'd not eaten since breakfast.

"I need food first." She said, again to no one. She sat down on the rock beside her and huffed, then started to cry again. "I don't want to be left out here. I want to go home."

She didn't move from the rock for a long while, but then a shadow fell over her. She blinked, and turned to see who was behind her, hoping against hope it was Piccolo come to fetch her.

"AHH!" She screamed, and ran for dear life as a dinosaur chased her at least a mile through the wilderness. She looked back to see if the monster was gaining on her (which it was), but she tripped on a rock, and took a nose dive to the ground. The dinosaur came down, mouth open and ready to eat.

Konna shut her eyes tight, and yelled as it came down to bite her. But, the teeth never came…in fact, she suddenly felt much cooler. She opened her eyes as a fierce wind caught her breath, and yelped. She was on top of a cliff! How had she done that? And how would she get down?

"Could things get any worse?" She asked. But, there was no one listening.

X-x-X-x-X

Piccolo didn't fly too far away, at least not at first. He needed to stay at least within earshot of the brat, which was an extensive distance considering the size of his ears. She had somehow managed to get herself atop a huge cliff, and was now stuck. He grunted at the sight of her, curled up against the cold night and crying…again.

"Children…a worthless species." Piccolo said, and closed his eyes again.

"I'm cold." She said, and sniffled. "And hungry. I wonder what mommy's making for dinner." As soon as the word 'dinner' escaped her mouth, her stomach rumbled loudly.

Piccolo cracked an eye and, for just a moment, felt a pang of some emotion. Pity, he assumed…hoped. It couldn't be anything else, he was a demon and incapable of sentiment on any level. He never had emotions, save for anger or hatred or…well, mostly just anger. Besides, common sense was telling him to feed her…she was no use to him if she died of starvation.

He grunted again, and twitched his eye. Two apples fell out of thin air and landed next to the girl. She jumped, obviously startled, and looked at them. Excitement, as she grabbed them up, gave way to confusion. She was too smart for her own good, Piccolo thought, and he scowled as she looked around for the source of the apples.

She shrugged and took a large bite out of the first one, then cringed as the nasty taste slid down her throat far too slowly for her liking. Her nose wrinkled and she gagged, then she took the apple away from her mouth.

"Ew! Gross!" She said, swallowing several times to get the taste out. "This apple's rotten."

She eyed the object in her hands a few more seconds, then her stomach growled too loudly to ignore and she quickly ate the remains of both it and the second apple. She sighed somewhat contently and laid down again. Too tired was she to think on how the apples had appeared, and too confused to try.

Piccolo glared daggers at the child's form below him, then grunted.

_Spoiled brat!_ He thought meanly. _That'll be the last time I help you._

She coughed and scratched her head, then rolled over and began to snore. Piccolo closed his own eyes to meditate, he was getting tired. Only one day into this and he was already feeling stressed and tense; but then, he'd not been so near a person for…well, ever. He'd never had to deal with people for any amount of time, more his doing than theirs really. Fear was what greeted him wherever he went…at least, most of the time.

He sighed and, without another thought for or about the creature sleeping below him, he began to meditate.

XxXx

Piccolo watched the girl, now wearing an exact replica of her father's gi, stand very shakily…and fall. She yelped and tried to stand again, but barely took one step and fell on all fours. She was yelling to…whomever…that her tail was gone, and wondered how it had happened.

Piccolo snarled and wiped away the memory of the previous night. The girl had transformed into Ozoru at the sight of the full moon, and Piccolo had to blow the thing up altogether. Otherwise, her power was so enormous she would have ripped the planet in two. Piccolo had been close to just killing her, if he could have managed that kind of an attack, until he remembered that it was that pale, round object in the sky that was the problem. That, and the whelp's tail. Both had to go, so Piccolo rid himself of both burdens.

Piccolo floated away from where the girl was, to spend time training his own self. He had to be prepared for those Saiyans, he had his own plans for the planet Earth…and it being dominated by an alien race was not part of them. Besides, he didn't want anywhere near the brat unless he had to be, she was a nuisance…a pest, a problem he'd soon enough be relieved of.

So Piccolo flew toward the desert he knew well, perhaps too well. The desert was his home, if one could call it so, and he knew the land well. Well enough to be certain that nothing and no one would bother him, not unless he wished them to…which he never did. He was alone in this world, and that was how he wanted it. He needed nothing and no one, he was strong enough and smart enough to get along by himself.

And he certainly didn't need the_ nuisance_ that was lurking only a few short miles away, she was a temporary project at best…at the very best. Soon enough, he'd be rid of her for good.


	2. An Understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT.

A/N: I would like to point out, for present and future reference, that Piccolo is only _four _years older than Konna.

Thanks you lovely reviewers:

Chapter 2

Konna jumped up and attempted to land a punch on Mr. Piccolo's jaw, but that failed miserably. He just slammed her into the ground and smirked as she wobbled while trying to get back up. These first few weeks of real training were seriously tough, she wondered if she'd liked it better alone in that damp cave.

"Your open!" He yelled, and kicked her stomach. She was sent flying backwards until she hit the cliff behind her, making a child-shaped crater.

"Never let your guard down during a fight." Piccolo yelled. "Now get over here and finish this."

"I'm tired Mr. Piccolo." She said, and the older warrior cringed at the name.

"I've told you before. Do _not_ call me "Mr. Piccolo", it's revolting. My name is Piccolo, nothing more."

"Hai, sensei." She said. "But really M-- I mean, Piccolo-san, I'm tired. And I'm so sore I can't move."

"Tough it up." He said, walking toward her. She didn't flinch though, and no fear was present in her unwavering gaze. Disappointment, perhaps, but definitely not fear. Piccolo growled and towered over his young pupil, who sighed and rubbed a quickly bruising shoulder.

"No breaks, not at this camp." He said, grabbing her arm and throwing her high into the air.

Fear seized her and she screamed with all her might, for she had yet to learn to fly, and she called out to her teacher.

"Piccolo-san!" She yelled, beginning her descent toward the hard ground. "Piccolo please catch me…I can't fly yet!"

He scoffed at her, and mentally swore to smirk as she hit the ground. She'd live, maybe a bit more bruised and sore than before, but she'd pull through. He crossed his arms and waited for her to hit, and hit she did. A minute passed and she didn't get up, so he began walking toward the small crater she'd made.

"Girl, you'd better be dead if I have to come over here." He said, but still she didn't stir.

He snorted and stood beside her form, waiting for the hybrid to lean up and mutter to herself about being neglected…or better yet, saying she'd rather be at that cave alone. Well, of course she would. Who would willingly want to be near him anyway? No one, that's who.

"Brat, get you're a--" He stopped, just as some anger provoked curses were to come from his mouth, and for the first time noticed a small stream of some…liquid trickle away from her turned head. It was red, and it took Piccolo half a second to recognize it.

It was blood.

He was suddenly overcome with the strangest of sensations: a mix between fear, nausea and complete numbness…how such a combination was possibility (or why he'd felt it in the first place) was beyond his reasoning. But he found himself knelt next to her before he realized what he'd done.

He gently (yes, he seemed capable of being gentle at the moment) moved her from on her side to her back. And there it was, a large rock lodged deep in the dessert sand had broken her fall. And perhaps had broken her as well.

"Girl, can you hear me?" He asked, none to nicely.

She didn't answer, nor did she even flinch at his voice. The sensation of fear/nausea/numbness heightened, and he wished he could get rid of the blasted feeling. It was making him hostile and anxious, and he couldn't think clearly under those conditions.

He picked her up, making sure her head was supported, and looked for the wound that was creating the blood. He found it on her head, to the left side. That was normal though, to bleed profusely when one's head is cut. Even if the wound wasn't mortal the blood would still come in great supply.

But for the strangest reason, Piccolo couldn't fathom, he didn't like it that the girl was bleeding like this. He'd made her bleed before during a spar, so why would this time be any different? He didn't know, nor did he want to find out. Any emotion or impulse he had towards the girl, aside from choking the life out of her, was seriously out of place. Wasn't it? Yes, he was the Demon King, what did a child matter to him?

Nothing. She meant nothing.

At least, that's what Piccolo repeated to himself as he carried her to the cave they used to sleep in or by. He laid her down on the softer dirt inside the cavern, and sat cross legged toward the entrance. Kami forbid the girl died, right now anyway. She could die later, after she played her part in the battle against the Saiyans. But for now she was, unfortunately, needed.

Piccolo closed his eyes and began to meditate. If the girl survived the night she'd be fine, if she didn't…. Piccolo involuntarily shuddered at the thought. He grunted in irritation at his inability to explain his actions this day. He shouldn't care about any of this, the girl's injuries shouldn't bother him. So why did they?

Piccolo shook his head free of the unwanted thoughts, and slipped slowly into meditation. Albeit an uneasy meditation, but at least it took his mind of the unsettling events of the day.

X-x-X-x-X

Konna opened her eyes and peered into the darkness, then she shivered.

"Piccolo-san?" She asked meekly.

There was a grunt somewhere nearby, and she knew he was close to her. So she felt better then, though she wasn't sure where she was or how she'd gotten there. She last remembered falling from the sky, then hitting the ground hard enough to knock her out.

A fire was started moments later, as Piccolo blasted a pile of sticks placed near the center of the cave. She looked at him and smiled, but as she tried to sit up her head suddenly hurt, making her dizzy. She put her hand on her head, near the place that was so sore, and laid back down with a groan. Piccolo stood and walked to her, and roughly turned her head to look at the spot.

"Ouch!" She yelped and grabbed his intrusive hand. "Don't touch it!"

"Stop your whining." Piccolo snapped. "It's barely even swollen…you'll be fine."

"Yeah, well, it still hurts." She said, rubbing her little lump tenderly.

Piccolo just snorted and sat cross legged several feet away from her.

"How did I get in here?" She asked. "I don't remember coming up here."

"How do you think?" He said irritatedly. "Weakling, you were out cold after hitting the ground."

She cringed at the memory. "Why didn't you catch me? You know I can't fly yet."

"So, you won't learn anything if I always have to do things for you." He closed his eyes again.

"Well, I guess that makes sense. Mommy always made me practice math by myself and she wouldn't help me." She smiled. "That's kind of the same thing."

Piccolo just rolled his eyes and tried again to meditate.

"Well, thanks for bringing me in here all the same. That was real nice of you. I bet-"

"Shut up brat! I am not _nice_." He said, spitting out the last word as though it were a curse.

Konna looked a little shocked, but soon enough recovered. She'd gotten used to Piccolo over the weeks, he was just grumpy most of the time. He wouldn't _really_ hurt her or anything. In fact, she had a very good idea about their relationship.

"Piccolo-san?"

"What?" He snapped. It never failed, the girl had to talk herself to sleep.

She never finished, so he sighed in relief and kept his eyes closed. He heard some noises and tried earnestly to block them out, she was more trouble than she was worth. He wondered sometimes if it would have been better to have just drowned her in that lake rather than train her. It certainly would have been a lot quieter that way.

Suddenly, he was brought full force to his senses as some fleshy weight was dropped into his lap. He looked down to find _her_ sitting contently on his knee and leaning against his chest. Holy Kami, what was this? What was she doing? And Why? But Piccolo couldn't voice his inquiries, he just stared wide eyed at the wad of spiking and waving black hair against him.

He uncrossed his arms to push her away, or hit her, or anything to make her get off. He didn't like being touched, and he didn't like being so close to anyone. It made him uncomfortable, he wasn't used to it. And there was no point in _getting_ used to being close to anyone, they never stayed around anyway.

Yet when he moved she looked up at him, and big chocolate brown eyes met cold onyx ones. Then she smiled up at him and leaned against his chest more firmly, as if he were her security. Maybe, as if he were her guardian. He felt odd at the thought of that, he felt different. Suddenly, he was a little warmer…but just on the inside. Craziness, why would he feel warm? And, well, good. He didn't usually feel good, he never felt good…at least never on the inside. What in the name of all the Kai's was going on?

"You shouldn't do that." He said, toneless.

"Do what?" She asked.

"That…getting so close to me." He said, pushing her off his knee and onto the ground. Then, as suddenly as the good/warm feeling had came, it was gone again.

"Why not?" She asked, frowning and looking generally curious.

"Because I'm dangerous, that's why." He said meanly. "If you knew what was good for you, you'd stay away."

"But I like you Piccolo-san. You're my friend." She said, propping her elbows on his upper leg.

"Stop that brat, we are _not_ friends." He said. "We're temporary allies at best."

She frowned again. "Oh, but…I thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong didn't you?" He said, again shoving her away from him. Shoving away the odd feeling of warmth and, crazy enough, well-being she seemed to radiate.

"You really mean that?" She asked, both sadly and more than a little disappointed.

"Of course, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." He said. "Now go to sleep before I knock you out…again."

She sighed. "Yes sir."

She slid only a mere foot and a half away from his large form, for she honestly felt safer and more secure being close to him. Perhaps it was that he was her only means of companionship, and only alternative to solitude. She wasn't sure what she felt, and she didn't understand him in the least. She liked him well enough, she guessed; even if he seemed to hate her guts.

Well, she considered him her friend whether he did the same or not. He was her first friend, and so far her only one.

XxXx

A few more weeks passed and it seemed Konna was on the verge of becoming a talented warrior, if she could ever get control of her power. More than two months had passed since Piccolo took her under his wing, and over eight since she'd first began her training. She had surprised her sensei on more than one occasion, her resilience and fighting spirit were almost contagious. As was her crooked smile.

At the moment, she was lying under the shade Piccolo provided when he levitated to meditate. During the hottest part of the day she would do that, to keep from getting sun burned like she had at the beginning. If fact, she believed for at least the first full week of her training she resembled the color of a lobster.

"Piccolo-san?" She asked.

"Hm?" He returned, for he'd almost become completely accustomed to her games of 'twenty questions'.

"I was thinking, could we go fishing today?"

Piccolo opened his eyes and looked down, far down, at her. "What for?"

She shrugged. "Because it's fun."

He scoffed. "Fun indeed. Well, we're not here to have fun. We're here to train." He turned and levitated a little closer to her.

"If you want, we could just resume training right now." He said, and smirked as she made a very disgusted face.

"No sir!" She said. "It's just, I don't really get to do much of…well, anything other than training now."

"So."

"Oh, Piccolo-san, I'm five now and I haven't been fishing in…well, forever. Not since daddy took me a long time ago."

Piccolo didn't respond, but he did close his eyes again.

"Piccolo-san?"

"Hm."

"Do you still hate my daddy?"

Piccolo opened his eyes at that, and found himself searching for something to say. Konna stood and walked in front of him, so to see him better when he answered.

"Why?" He asked gruffly.

She frowned. "Because when daddy gets wished back, I don't want you and him to keep fighting each other."

Piccolo had an expression cross his face for just a split second, but then it was gone. Konna didn't recognize it.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much if I were you." He finally said.

"Does that mean you and daddy won't fight?"

"It means you shouldn't keep bugging me about it." He growled. "Now drop it."

"Okay, okay." She said sitting only a foot or two in front of him. "Hey Piccolo-san."

He grunted. "What now?"

"I was just thinking, could you give me another training gi?" She asked, frowning at her very torn and dirty orange gi. It was one that looked just like her father's, but she wasn't sure she really wanted those colors anymore.

"Fine, but keep quiet after that." He said, blinking an eye and forming a new outfit for her.

"Wait, um, I was thinking maybe you'd give me a gi that looks like yours." She said, taking off the newly formed gi shirt.

"Why?"

She was about to take off the darker shirt underneath the orange fabric, but then looked up at him. She looked a little oddly at him, then smiled.

"Because I like you Piccolo-san. You're my friend."

He was a little taken aback, but would die before showing it. "I told you before, we're not friends. We're-"

"I know, I know. 'Temporary allies at best.'" She scowled a little and, out of sheer annoyance at her teacher, raised her voice. "Well, you may hate me Piccolo-san, and think I'm just your…problem. But you're my friend, you're the first friend I've ever had. So that makes you special to me."

Piccolo sat very still for a few seconds, then blinked an eye so another gi uniform (one that was a miniature version of his own) could appear on her tiny body. She looked down and laughed at the sight of herself. She looked like a littler version of Piccolo-san! It was fun, and kind of funny too.

"Thank you sir!" She yelled, turning around for him to see the outfit on her. "How do I look? Do I look like you?"

Piccolo, overwhelmed by yet another unfamiliar emotion, just nodded.

"Oh, good." She said, sitting again in the shade his large shadow created underneath him.

"Konna." Piccolo started, minutes later.

"Yes sir?"

"I'm not going to fight your father anymore." He said, and his tone assured her it would not be wise to question him on it.

She grinned to herself and rolled over, this little break would be over soon enough and they would resume training again. But for now, it was nice just relaxing in Piccolo's shade. And she was glad he didn't want to fight her father anymore, that way he could come over to visit her sometime when the battle with the Saiyans was over.

That is, if Earth won.

X-x-X-x-X

It was much later that night, while the girl slept near the campfire, that Piccolo allowed himself to rehash the interactions he'd had with the girl. She was a problem, a big problem. He should never have taken her to train, then none of these…_feelings_ would be plaguing him otherwise. She evoked such strange and foreign emotions that he found himself, more often than not, simply dumbstruck.

Never in his life had he had a relationship with anyone, or anything. But now, he had this little creature following him around and wearing his clothes. Why? She knew him, knew what he was capable of, knew he was evil; but still she liked him, befriended him, even tried to get closer to him.

He needed to get rid of her, before he got in over his head. Before the feelings overtook him, and he no longer had mental control over himself. He'd sworn long ago to never let himself become soft like Son was, it would ultimately get him killed. She was the root of his sentimental problems, once she was gone he'd go back to normal.

Wouldn't he? Yes, or course he would.

He moved closer to the girl's sleeping form and took her head in his large hands. It wouldn't take much, not like this. She wouldn't even know what happened, she wouldn't feel any pain. Just a flick of the wrist and her neck would snap, quick and painless. No yelling, or crying, or bleeding. He could handle her dying like that, it would be better than what the Saiyans would do to her should the Earth lose the battle.

Speaking of the Saiyans, could they afford to lose her? Surely they could fight without her, Son would be back soon enough. And he'd been training with a Kai, so he'd probably be strong enough to beat the two on the way without help from anyone else. Plus, if Piccolo could get rid of the distractions she caused, he could focus more on his own training. He double or even triple his own strength in the next four months, instead of training the girl.

"It's nothing against you really." He whispered. "I just have to get rid of these feelings. I can't handle them, they're too strong. It's not that you're _trying_ to be a problem, you just happen to come by it naturally." He took his index finger and thumb, tightened them around the child's neck, and prepared to end her existence.

"You understand. You're a good kid, you'll go to heaven or somewhere nice like that." His hand began to shake a little, and he tried to clam himself down. He'd killed hundreds of innocent people before, so why was this so difficult?

But he had to do this, she was becoming a danger to his entire existence. Everything he thought he knew about himself was becoming muddy and unclear, he was starting to question his motives in life. He simply couldn't afford to let that happen. He would take over the world someday, he'd kill Son, he'd avenge his sire. That's what he _wanted_!

But he didn't calm himself quickly enough, and his slight jerking had woken her.

She smiled at him, and he adverted his eyes quickly to look at the fire. He found he couldn't face her.

"Oi." she said groggily, reaching and touching the hand that had encircled her neck curiously.

"Go back to sleep." He said, letting her go.

She nodded and crawled the few inches distance between them and laid in his lap. "Thanks (yawn) Piccolo-san." And within a few seconds she was out cold again.

Piccolo looked down at her for several minutes, and let whatever resolve he'd had about killing her dissipate. He couldn't do it now, not that he believed he could have done it earlier either. Seemed he was going to have to just deal with these changes she brought on.

He put his hand on her head and moved away some of the dark bangs that nearly covered her face. She shifted slightly and he jerked his hand away, afraid that she might wake up. But no, she was still sleeping; so he again to put his hand atop her head again. He let a very, very tiny smile tug at his lips as he realized he felt better. He felt better now than he had in a long time…maybe ever. Perhaps this friendship idea wasn't too bad. There were worse alternatives to being admired.

"No matter what happens kid, I'll always protect you." He said, and smoothed her hair. "I promise."


	3. Unsteady Friendship

Disclaimer: I own my car…does that count? But I don't own DBZ.

Enjoy reviewers, ya'll are great!

Chapter 3

Konna had dreamt a very strange thing: that Piccolo had been holding her and talking to her as she sat in his lap. She'd heard his real voice at some point, she knew that much for sure. And she had woken at some random hour the previous night, but was too drowsy and tired as of yet to ponder on it much.

She shivered, and curled into a tighter little ball. She felt fabric all around her suddenly, as if she were in bed being covered up. But that couldn't be right, she was in the wilderness…with Piccolo…in a cave…by a fire. So she rubbed her eyes and tried to forget about it, she was obviously dreaming it up.

And the weather in the desert never ceased to amaze her. It would be scorching hot during the day, so much so that she'd nearly die of thirst within the first half-hour of training. But the nights could get so cold you'd think you were in the Arctic or somewhere like that. Crazy why anyone in there right mind would _willingly_ live out here; but then, Piccolo was unique unto himself.

She finally stopped fighting the inevitable and decided to sit up, knowing Piccolo's rule: "You wake up, you get up." It was one of his only ones, so she tried to obey it. Though he did seem to become more lenient as of late. He didn't kick her ribs every morning and call it a "wake-up call". He didn't pick her up by her hair just to smirk at the painful face she made. He didn't call her 'brat', or 'whelp'. Just mostly something nicer, like 'kid' or 'girl'…rarely did he use her given name.

She reached around to roll over and push herself up when her fist hit something rigid…not like a rock or the cave wall. She looked up and there was Piccolo's chest, he was meditating with her in his lap. In his _lap_…willingly, not even minding it. She grinned and leaned up carefully, so not to make him mad, and slid off the white cape he'd apparently put over her when she shivered.

"Thank you Piccolo-san." She said.

He cracked an eye and grunted. "Don't mention it," he said, then scowled. "Ever."

She smiled and nodded, carefully leaning against his chest again. But she yelped in utter surprise when he stood up, sending her crashing to the ground.

"You know the rule." He said gruffly. "Hurry up and get your breakfast."

She nodded and scurried out the cave entrance, smiling to herself all the way down the ravine. She knew that after breakfast came training, and it made her feel even happier. She was really beginning to enjoy this, and Piccolo was getting better and better to be around. At first he was really mean and grumpy and loud, but now he wasn't so bad…not really. He was still grumpy most of the time, but in a different way.

After she'd cut off a slab of dino meat she headed back to the cave, but Piccolo was no where to be found. She shrugged it off and built back up the fire, carefully placing the meat where it wouldn't burn or hit the ground, and ran off to find her sensei.

XxXx

Piccolo threw his training weights onto the ground in a heap, creating a crater where they'd fallen. Then he locked eyes with the first natural formation he could find, which happened to be a bolder, and punched it. After only one swift blow the huge rock was reduced to rubble, then Piccolo searched for another.

Venting. That's what he was doing. He didn't know any other way to do it. She'd caught him being…whatever that was he'd been doing. He'd fallen in too deep a meditation to notice when she'd become conscious. Now she knew he'd gone soft…she _knew_ it. It was one thing to admit to some changes himself, but it was something completely different to let on about it. Especially to **her**.

He turned, let out an angry shout, and blew up the side of a cliff. His ears pricked at the sound of a twig breaking, and he turned to face the intruder.

He just cringed at the sight of her happy face, why was she always so happy?

"Jeez, what'd it ever do to you?" She joked, laughing slightly at her own corny humor.

"You ready for a workout?" He asked meanly, knowing full well she couldn't possibly have eaten yet.

"Oh, no…my meat's still cooking." She said, frowning. "What's wrong Piccolo-san?"

"Nothing." He answered, balling his fist…then relaxing it. "But hurry it up with your breakfast, you're learning to fly today."

Her eyes took on a new gleam and she perked. "Really? Oh, are you really teaching me to fly?"

He raised an eye ridge. "Yeah, so?"

"I've always wanted to fly, how come you've waited so long to teach me?"

"I don't have to answer to you, I'm the sensei and you're the student." He said, turning to retrieve his weights.

"Sorry, I'm just glad to be learning it." She said, turning to make her way back to camp.

When she was gone, Piccolo simply continued to scowl in her general direction. Stupid kid, nothing would delight him more than…well, he wasn't sure now. At one time, he would have liked nothing better than to be completely rid of her. But, not anymore.

He was moving through the woods now, bending to keep from smacking into the tree limbs. He was different now, because he had a new found realization. When he returned to camp, she would be there. She would smile when she saw him, because she was genuinely happy to see this particular Demon. She would ask him questions, want his opinion, want his attention, enjoy his unusually grim company…she would be his friend.

He had a friend. His first one…his only one.

"Oi Piccolo-san," Konna said, between a mouthful of dino tail, as he came into view. "I'm almost done…then we can fly."

He nodded, and simply stood near her as she ate. Perhaps, she wasn't really so bad.

X-x-X-x-X

_Two hours_. He thought. _She mastered it in **two** hours! Kami, what's this kid made of?_

"Hey, look at me! I'm above the trees." She said, waving down at him. "How am I doing?"

"Not bad." He said, scowling from sheer frustration. It had taken him weeks to master the art of flying, but she'd done it in just two hours. He'd never heard of anyone learning that technique so quickly, or so young. Good thing he'd decided to get on her good side, she'd be unstoppable one of these days.

"Piccolo-san!" He heard her yell, and he looked back up at her.

"What?" He shouted back, but he noticed she was quickly becoming just a dot in the vast blue sky.

"How…I can't get down!" She screamed. "Help me! Please help me!"

"Close your eyes, and don't panic." He said.

"I'm scared." She said quietly, forgetting that Piccolo (with his abnormally large ears) could still hear her, and did as she was told.

She relaxed quicker than she thought she would, and suddenly lost the concentration she'd been using to keep herself airborne. Her ki dissipated from beneath her and she began to fall. Opening her eyes she let out a blood curdling scream and tried to regain some form of control, but found she was just too scared to concentrate hard enough.

She clamped her eyes shut as the trees became larger, and she knew for sure then that she would hit the ground. But the expected impact never came, instead she was caught in a pair of strong arms. She immediately clung to her savior's neck and tried earnestly to stop shaking.

"Did you really think I'd let you fall?" He asked, a slight tremor of amusement in his usually harsh tone.

She just shook her head against his neck, and stifled a sob that caught in her throat.

"Hm, thought so." He said, floating down to land expertly on the ground. "We'll continue this…tomorrow."

She let go and looked at him. "But we never stop before sunset." She said.

He smirked. "So you don't want a break then."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, no, I'd like one. I'm…tired."

"I see." He said, bemused. He placed her on her feet, and put on a scowl. "Now get out of my sight, I don't want to see your ugly face the rest of the day."

She grinned. "Can I go fishing?"

He nodded, and bit the inside of his cheeks and tongue to keep from smiling with her. "Go on, get going." He said, pushing her shoulders in the opposite direction.

She grabbed his hand, and he flinched. "No, you come with me."

He pulled away and frowned. "You don't want me to come, I don't like to swim."

"Oh, it'll be fun." She said, again pulling on his hand.

"I don't have fun either." He said, but this time she wouldn't let him pull away.

"You deserve a break too. Please come with me, I like being with you."

He didn't have an answer to that, so after the initial shock wore off he complied and walked next to her through the forest. He could stand a few hours break, they had been working hard lately.

Bah, rationalization, that was a human trait. Truthfully, they should be working doubly hard, not going swimming. But this girl wore him down too quickly, got him to give in too readily. She was beginning to master the art of manipulating him, and that was not a good sign.

Not long after they'd set off for the lake, Konna lifted her hand and clasped his. He jerked and looked down at her, angry at first that she'd do such a thing. Was she mocking him? Challenging his authority?

But then she smiled, and his anger disappeared.

"Why do you do this?" He asked, sounding mundane as possible. He really didn't like asking things of other people.

"Because you're my friend." She said.

He again had to shirk off an odd feeling of well-being, but he didn't release her hand. As long as no one else found out, he didn't mind the action so much. She really wasn't half bad, for a human anyway.

XxXx

Two more weeks remained before the Saiyans were due to arrive, and the training had heightened dramatically. Konna was flying like the best of them now, and her abilities far exceeded even Piccolo's imagining. She was truly amazing, and what's more astonishing about her was that she was _Son's_ off spring. How could someone like him have a daughter like that? Piccolo didn't know, nor did he wish to question it any farther.

Near noontime on yet another day, all of which tended to mesh together for Konna, she rubbed her stomach contently, ready for the next few hours of training while daylight remained. Piccolo stood behind her, leaning against the cliff and meditating. Or, at least, pretending to. Konna could never tell which was the case.

"Piccolo-san?" She asked, walking toward him.

"Hm." He grunted.

"What kind of chance do we stand against the Saiyans?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. Since when does she ask about them?

"I honestly don't know. About as good as we can get, with all the training we've been through."

"Oh, I see." She said, head down.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked gruffly, not exactly familiar with words of comfort or reassurance yet.

"I was just thinking, of all the things I've missed out on." She said.

He scowled, a little confused. "What are you talking about?"

She looked at him, an odd smile on her face. "Snow. I've never seen it. Not really, it never snows at my house. You know what I've always wanted to do?"

He shook his head.

"Build a snowman. And make a snow angel. I bet…that would be fun."

"When the battle is over, then go do it." He answered her, not prepared for the sudden outburst that come from her.

"Stop lying to me!" She almost yelled, but remembered poor Piccolo's ears. His eyes widened slightly, but then he resumed his scowling expression.

"Piccolo," She said more softly. "I'm not stupid. I know I'm young, and never fought in a real battle before. So chances are, I wont survive this fight."

She paused and Piccolo suppressed a cringe provoked by the last thing she'd said. It was the truth, he knew it and apparently, so did she.

"I just wish…I don't know. There were a few more things I would have liked to do." She chuckled. "Mainly, I really wanted to play in some snow."

Piccolo snorted, and pushed himself off the wall. "I've never heard such foolishness."

"Yeah, I know." She said, walking back and sitting down again.

"Did I say to relax?" He asked. "Get up and get ready."

She jumped up and turned to him, dropping to a fighting stance. Piccolo blinked and his weights were materialized on him again…but then he turned around. She shot up an eyebrow and made a confused face. What was he doing?

"Grab a hold of my cape." He said. Once she did so, he smirked. "And hang on tight."

They shot into the air flying faster than the speed of light…or so it felt to young Konna. She'd never flown so far or so fast as Piccolo was suddenly taking her. She closed her eyes against the onslaught of wind, and prayed the trip would be over soon. An hour passed and still they traveled, and it was becoming more and more chilly. Finally she yelled to Piccolo that she needed a rest, that she was getting too cold.

"Wimp." He shot back, but slowed down so she could fly casually beside him.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

He eyed her and smirked. "Don't question me."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine then, don't spoil the surprise."

He gaped for only a spit second, then closed his mouth and sped up. Why he was doing this, he didn't know. Maybe it was the solemn way she'd said it, or her apparent knowledge of how things would probably turn out. Here towards the end, Piccolo had begun regretting that there were Saiyans coming; that Konna would, shortly enough, be reunited with her parents and taken from him…forever.

That was a slap in the face if ever he'd been given one. And yes, the girl would probably die in this battle to come. She is not a seasoned warrior, as the others are. She is not in complete control of her powers, she lacks self-confidence, she still has her little fears of confrontation. All in all, she was not at all ready for a life-and-death battle. But, Fate seemed to merit her worthy of the challenge, for the Saiyans were only a few short weeks away. And nothing was stopping them from coming.

Suddenly, he was aware of his surroundings.

"Close your eyes." He said.

She looked at him oddly.

"Just do it." He said, grabbing her up by the arm to guide her. A gust of freezing cold wind cut through her thin gi and made her shiver, then she pushed herself up against Piccolo for warmth. The Demon didn't push her away, but he did grunt at her for doing so. She figured, if she'd made him mad he would have shown it, otherwise he didn't mind so much.

He landed and a crunch could be heard. With every step there was a distinct sound his feet made, and Konna furrowed her eyebrows in an attempt to recognize the noise. But she couldn't, and Piccolo finally let her stand in the cold, cold grass.

"Open them." He said, and she did.

"Oh!" She yelled, as she noticed there was no grass at all, just lots of white, fluffy snow! "Piccolo-san! You, you…oh, thank you!"

She jumped up and wrapped her arms as far as they could go around his middle, and he immediately pulled her off.

"Stop that. Now, do whatever it was you wanted so badly to do." He said, spinning her around and kicking her rump forward.

"Ha, you're the greatest!" She yelled, instantly putting her hand into the white softness.

"Iya!" She yelled, pulling her hand out quickly. "Oh, Piccolo, its so cold!"

He rolled his eyes. "That's because it is _snow_." He said, hiding a laugh with a cough as she tried eating a handful.

"Must you attempt to eat everything?" He asked, bemused.

She laughed and started to roll a small ball of snow into a larger one, until the ball was twice her own size.

"I read about how to make a snowman in a book. It was about (grunt) two little boys who did it, and it came alive. They had a magic (grunt) hat, and pipe, and scarf that they put on him. His name was Frosty." She said, finishing the snowman with the last, and smallest, ball.

"Mine will be named Fred." She said, arms crossed. "Hi Fred."

The three large snow balls didn't move or respond, they just sat there. "I guess you're not magic like Frosty was." She said, kissing where "his" cheek would be.

She frolicked and played, making dozens of snow angels that soon enough Piccolo became disinterested. He closed his eyes and began a meditation, crossing his legs and levitating a few feet above the ground. Soon though, he blocked out the child's playful laughter and tried earnestly to envision perfect silence. When all of a sudden, something wet and cold hit his face.

He wiped the snow of himself and glared at Konna, who was trying very hard not to fall over laughing.

"I…think (giggle) you got (snort) a little wet!" Falls over with laughter.

Piccolo smirks and says "That's okay, you'll be asleep tonight…and I will not."

She stopped laughing slightly, but kept smiling. "I'm ready when you are."

"Good. Then get over here." He said, waiting on her to skip over to where he stood.

When she reached him, he picked her up and took flight. She leaned against his shoulder pad and couldn't stop smiling. Piccolo had let her take a break to see snow. Why? Because she'd said she wanted to? Or because he knew, really knew, that she'd probably never have the chance again.

"Thank you Piccolo." She said, leaning around to kiss his cheek.

He jerk to a complete halt mid-air and glared at her. "What do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

"What?" She asked.

At her utter clueless expression, he softened. "Why did you kiss me? No one has _ever_ kissed me."

"So? It was just a peck on the cheek. Best friends can do that, I would." She just frowned. "Are you mad at me?"

He grunted. "No. I don't…guess so." he cringed at how unsure he sounded. "But you don't breathe a word of it to anyone…ever!"

"Okay. But why?"

"Because I said so, that's why." He said, again flying toward the desert.

"But why do you say so? What's the big deal?" She again leaned on his shoulder pad.

"I'm Piccolo Daimaou, the Demon King…the incorruptible evil. I can't have everyone knowing a little girl hugs and…kisses on me."

"But you don't care? As long as no one else knows?" She asked.

"I don't like it. Don't do it again." He said in finality, and she just shrugged it off.

"It doesn't really matter." She said after a little while. "I wont be around much longer to tell your secret to anyone."

She smiled sadly at him, and curled up against his chest. For some reason, he didn't understand, he had the sudden urge to keep her from participating in the battle. She could just…die. She was better than that, deserved better. He promised to protect her, and that's what he'd do. When the Saiyans attacked, she'd not be one to die. She'd survive.

He would make absolute sure of that.


	4. The Battle and Beyond

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, yadda yadda yadda.

A/N: Yay, you guys like it so far! Um, remember this is T, so it's a little violent, bloody, etc. Also remember this is A/U, so it doesn't quite follow the original DBZ timeline. (Well, I guess that's a little obvious, Gohan _is_ a girl.) Hehe, you can throw something at me now.

Anyway, thanks to my lovely reviewers: **Marshmellowdragon, volcanic, Pink-charmed-one, Xzanayu, dark dragon 00, dragon-lady, hmmm, rainbowraindeer, kiko cat, Kasei Tomodatchi, **and **readers who don't review!** Everyone's great, thanks for reading!

Chapter 4

Konna sat with her back against a rock, waiting for the three hours to end. The Saiyans that had come were strong, very strong. The big one, called Nappa, had done all the fighting and killing so far. Vegeta was just standing there watching, doing nothing but assessing them and their abilities. To what point and purpose Konna didn't know, it was painfully obvious Earth's warriors (what was now left of them) would lose.

"Where's Goku? I just don't understand it." Krillin said, kicking a rock in irritation. "He should be here by now."

"He'll come. I know he will." Konna said, glancing at Piccolo's turned back. She sighed and stood up, walking the small distance to her sensei.

"I'm so sorry Piccolo-san." She said, eyes downcast to miss his gaze. "I just…froze."

Piccolo grunted and again turned away from her. "Go home girl, this is no place for children. And I have no time to baby-sit." The harshness of his tone hit her hard and her eyes swelled up with tears.

"I didn't…I'm sorry." She stumbled. "You can train me some more…I could learn more-"

"There is nothing more to learn." Piccolo scathed, his tone low and unforgiving. "I taught you everything, now go home to your mother."

"But Piccolo-"

He turned from her again, arms crossed and eyes closed. She covered a sob with a cough as best she could, for she knew Piccolo hated it when she cried. She nodded her head consent, turned heel and began walking in the opposite direction. She faintly heard Krillin calling for her to come back, that Piccolo didn't really want her to go. But Piccolo remained silent, so she knew he was wrong.

A bright flash of light passed in front of her and the force of it sent her backwards, sprawled on the ground. She rubbed her eyes to remove the dust and looked in the direction the blast had come from.

"Leaving so soon, girly?" The big bald one, named Nappa, called to her.

She stood up, head down, and twiddled her fingers. Quickly, she came up with something fast.

"No, I was just…going to the bathroom." She whispered.

Nappa put a hand to his overgrown ear and shouted "What? I can't hear you."

She looked up, angry, and shouted the first and only insult she could think of: "I said you smell like **_toenails_**!" (A/N: Sorry that sounds a tad redundant, but I always thought that little line was hilarious.)

Nappa's jaw dropped and he fumed for at least three whole seconds. "Why you little…"

Vegeta erupted with laughter, head back and mouth wide open. "She got you there Nappa."

"Yeah, we'll see how brave she is in one more hour." Nappa said, spitting to the side.

"Come now girl, you're Kakkarot's brat aren't you?" Vegeta asked, still perched atop his small rock.

Konna nodded, glaring at Nappa as the large man laughed. "Aw, isn't that cute. She's waiting on daddy then, eh?"

"So it would seem." Vegeta sneered, smirking.

"Come on kid, you're dad isn't going to show up. He's a coward, he's runnin' scared."

Konna bit her bottom lip and balled her fists. "That's not true. My daddy's not a coward, he'll be here."

Vegeta's smirk turned to a small grin. "We'll see."

"You know, Vegeta, she's the only girl Saiyan left." Nappa said.

"Female, Nappa, their called females." Vegeta said, refraining from rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. But she's the only one. You think she'd make a good breeder?"

Krillin, Piccolo and Konna all started paying close attention, if for nothing other than morbid curiosity.

Vegeta snorted. "She's too young. It'd be no use."

"Well, yeah, she's young now, but she'll grow up. She could be a breeder I bet, if Frieza would-"

"I told you never to say that name!" Vegeta hissed angrily.

"Oh, oops." Nappa said, hands now on his hips. Odd, for someone as strong as Nappa he was such a dope.

"Sir." Konna finally spoke, voice barely above a whisper.

Suddenly every eye was on her, and she blushed. "I just…what's a breeder?"

Nappa suddenly laughed. "You really are as dumb as you look, kid."

Konna frowned.

"There's just us three and your dear-ole dad left now, the Saiyan race is 'bout wiped out. You're the only female." He was careful to annunciate the word 'female' correctly, which made it come out slow and prolonged. "So, when you're old enough you'll have to breed us some more Saiyan kids."

Konna's face scrunched. "Huh? You mean I'd have to have babies?"

Nappa laughed again. "Duh, you dumb a-"

"Nappa, don't frighten her." Vegeta cut in. "We might just want to keep her around."

Nappa snickered a little, but it was Vegeta's odd stare that made Konna's blood run cold. Dear Kami, she didn't want to have a bunch of babies…who would she marry anyway? It couldn't be her daddy, and if those two were the only other Saiyans left then…

"No!" Konna shouted, suddenly realizing exactly what being a 'breeder' meant.

She turned and ran back toward Krillin and Piccolo.

"No, I don't want to be a breeder. I don't want to have their babies!"

"Calm down Konna." Krillin said, touching her arm. "We won't let them do that, you'll be fine. Soon Goku'll be here and we won't have nothin' else to worry about."

Konna shuddered and walked nearer to Piccolo, feeling somewhat better now that he wasn't completely shunning her. In fact, he even let her lean against his leg. She prayed to whoever would listen to her, begging not to be made into a breeder. She pleaded for her father to get there soon, but above all she asked that no one else died…unless it was Vegeta or Nappa.

X-x-X-x-X

The battle continued long after the three hour wait was over, and the Earth's forces weren't fairing too well. Krillin was immobile now, having nearly been blasted into Outerworld by Nappa. Piccolo was still standing, albeit a tad shakily, and Konna was nearly spent. Nappa was still going strong, though, and Vegeta had yet to even enter the fighting. And there was still no sign of Goku…yet.

"Goku?" Piccolo's voice whispered, his head jerking from left to right.

"What? What did you say?" Nappa bellowed.

"Goku…he's coming." Piccolo said, smirking.

"You're right." Konna yelled from across the battle field. "It's daddy. He's different…stronger, but I know it's him."

"You're bluffing." Nappa said. "You can't tell if someone's coming unless you have a scanner."

"Wait Nappa." Vegeta said, now standing and looking through his eye piece. "They're right…something's coming. But, it can't be Kakarrot…the scouter's reading too high."

"What? How high?" Nappa asked.

"Just high, now kill them off. We can't let them team up with Kakkarot."

"But the girl and the Namek, we were gonna keep 'em…weren't we?"

"It doesn't matter now. We'll just go to the planet Namek to make a wish on the dragon balls, and the girl…we don't need her. She's half human anyway."

Nappa turned and faced Piccolo first. "You hear that, you're disposable."

"Ha, we'll see." Piccolo said, but Nappa had barely begun to ready himself when Konna yelled at them from across the plane.

"Piccolo, you should go! If you die, the dragon balls will disappear, and then we can't wish anybody back!" She half smirked at her sensei, who was more than a little surprised by her boldness. "I'll hold him off 'till dad gets here. You should go."

Piccolo half grinned and dryly chuckled. "A vacation huh? Sounds good…but I'm not going anywhere."

Nappa lost all interest in the Namekian and turned to the bane of his insult. He looked at the child with such contempt that Konna suddenly felt weak in the knees.

"Just for that brat…you go first."

Then he leapt forward, yelling as he went toward her. Piccolo jerked to attention and had barely begun racing forward when a remarkable thing happened, Konna kicked the Saiyan giant into a nearby cliff…shattering said rock into rubble. Piccolo was almost too slow to get out of the way, and then he could do nothing but stare at the cloud of dusk the oaf had left in his wake.

Konna smiled, and Piccolo looked over at her in wonder. Usually his face didn't hold any such admiration, but she had been amazing…apparently, he was a better teacher than he'd thought.

A shudder moved the ground slightly and a shadow fell over Konna, Nappa was not dead. In fact he was stronger than ever, fueled by a maddening rage that seemed to radiate off him. He looked at Konna with such utter fury that Piccolo even felt the force of it. Konna just stepped backward, and then took another. Fear…a little apprehension too, but mostly fear was evident on her face.

Piccolo's stomach suddenly tightened, and he had the odd sensation that he knew exactly what was about to happen. Nappa was too strong, Piccolo could do nothing to stop him…Konna was frozen stiff in place, and rightfully so. But then it happened, Nappa powered up and let loose a massive ball of energy directly at Konna.

All the color drained from his surroundings, and Piccolo couldn't watch this happen. He couldn't just see her die like that. He turned his head and looked away, but he felt so very sick to his stomach, he felt so…Kami, what was the word? Guilty? He didn't feel guilt, did he?

Screw it. He felt something, be it guilt or anything else. He didn't want her to die…he'd promised to take care of her.

Having taken no more than a split second to make his decision, Piccolo bounded forward and raced toward the girl. So many thoughts raced through his head…but what to do? What could he do? He couldn't push her away, that took too much time. He had to get in front of it, block it. But could he block something like that? That blast could knock a planet out of orbit, not to mention rip him to shreds (Konna too, should he fail).

A ki shield. He had to get a strong one up quick. Normally, it would have taken much more time to raise a shield that tough, to block a blast so powerful. But, it's amazing was sheer adrenaline can do, and how quickly it can do it. By the time Piccolo reached the girl he had a strong, sturdy ki guard in front of himself.

Then it struck.

Piccolo had never felt such pain, every bone in his body broke, shattered, spit or simply disintegrated. Every blood vessel swelled or burst, his flesh was torn and burnt. Yet this could have been such a quick and painless death. Had he let Konna die, it would have been instant and easy. She'd of simply ceased to be, there would have been nothing left.

But no, he had to suddenly grow a conscience. He had to stop her from dying; though once he was gone nothing could stop it from happening anyway. For the first time in his life, Piccolo had made a rash decision, not weighing the pros and cons, the reasonability. He simply felt the intense need to act…and did it.

Now, it was over. Though the torture had seemed to last an eternity, it really only took a few seconds. It was silent, too silent. No noise, no breathing, barely even the sound of a heart beat. Piccolo's usually sensitive ears weren't picking up anything.

"P-Piccolo-san?" Came the voice, so very sad and remorseful.

Piccolo would have smiled, if he could have felt his lips. Instead he gently turned his head, ignoring the excruciating pain that come from such an action, and felt utter relief. She was untouched, not a single hair on her head was damaged. He'd done it.

"No…sweat." He said, and then fell face first into the dirt.

He felt a pressure on his shoulder, it was Konna. Why was she still here?

"Go…find your f-father." Piccolo said weakly, trying hard to form the right words.

There was a tugging, a pressure, pain…then sunlight. Bright sunlight, now he was on his back. Konna…she'd rolled him over. He could see her now. She was crying.

Piccolo felt an odd sensation then, like the muscle in his chest that pumped his blood was tearing in two. He felt his own eyes burn, and something wet spill over. What a very strange and foreign feeling.

"I told you…to run." Piccolo said to her, but she just sniffled.

"You have to get up, you'll be alright." Konna said. "Daddy's coming…he'll help. I know he will."

Piccolo didn't say anything; he couldn't keep his thoughts straight. But Konna again started crying, leaning her head on his chest and sobbing earnestly.

"I'm so sorry Piccolo." She said miserably, shaking from the force of her sadness. "I'll wish you back."

"Why are you sorry?" Piccolo asked, and she leaned up.

"Because you're hurt." She said. "Why did you do that? You're stronger than me…I don't matter as much as you."

"You matter." Piccolo said, his lips turning upward in a half smile. "You're the only friend…I've ever had. No one's ever treated me…like you did."

He moved his hand and tried his best to reach up, but the muscles in his arms were all but gone, he had no strength. So Konna grabbed his hand and leaned her dirty face against his clawed, bloodied fingers. She didn't care, he was dying. Her only friend was leaving.

"You're my friend too." She said. "Please don't go."

"I'm…fading." He said, moving his fingers enough to capture a small amount of her black hair. He was smiling. To Konna, who'd never seen him like this, it was shocking. He looked so different. He didn't even have his usual scowl lines.

"No, Piccolo-san. Don't die." Her face faltered and her lips curled as she let out a sob.

He was slightly amused by this, and moved his smallest finger to feel the wet droplet making its way down her cheek. "Are you…crying for me?"

"Yes. I'll miss you so much. I love you Piccolo-san, you're my best friend."

Piccolo hissed and moved his aching back a little, the pain making his breath hitch. Kami, what was this girl doing to him? He suddenly had a much harder time with the peculiar hurt in his chest than all the physical pain combined.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything to her. But fluid caught in his throat and made him gag. Violet blood spilled over the corners of his mouth and he made a gurgling noise. It was happening, he was dying, and there was no way to stop it. He felt his heart slow down, where it had been beating so very fast, and his breathing became shallow, weak gasps.

"Konna," He whispered, completely exhausted. "Don't die."

Then there was darkness, an odd darkness that seemed to swallow the demon whole. He felt the pain one moment, and then he felt nothing. A pressure on the soles of his feet, and the sudden onslaught of noise: breathing, whispering, the clearing of throats…his name.

"Piccolo?" He heard, and he opened his eyes. Odd though, he hadn't realized they'd been closed.

It was the tri-clops, Tien. "So, who got you?"

Piccolo was slightly dumbfounded at first, looking over the tops of the humans' heads to see a very long line of floating ghosts behind them. In the distance there was a huge black shape, which he assumed was the check-in station. He was dead, that he knew.

But why did he still have his body? The other three did, but that was understandable. He reached above his head, not caring for the moment if he looked silly, and found the halo above his turban. Yes, he was definitely deceased.

"Piccolo? Are you there?" Came the voice of the pint-sized emperor Chautzu.

Piccolo straightened and looked at them impassively. "What?"

"Who got you? Was it the big one?" Yamcha asked.

"It was Nappa." Piccolo said, turning behind him and eyeing the winding bronze road. Thank all the Kais that lived, Konna wasn't right behind him.

"Yeah, that guy was a monster." Tien said.

Piccolo grunted and turned back toward the check-in station. Perhaps demons kept their bodies after death to be tormented in HFIL. Well, Piccolo wouldn't wait around for them to smugly pass judgment on him. He'd meet his fate head-on, and he'd be no coward about it either.

Piccolo lifted and took off for the station, blocking out the commands of the human's to come back, or some agreeing that they, too, should move ahead. Piccolo touched down at the entrance and was immediately assaulted by a nerd-like office clerk with a horn in the middle of his forehead.

"Excuse me sir." The whiney paper-pusher said. "You have to wait your…oh my." He looked the green man up and down, scanning the full 6'9" frame. "You…you're real."

Piccolo glared at the man, but the office clerk was too flabbergasted to tell. Suddenly, three other bodies floated down around the green man. One a human with black hair, the other with three eyes and the third a small, white…person.

"Goodness, I've never…three of you! With bodies! Go right in…it's my honor." He said, stepping out of their way as the four walked indoors.

King Yemma was behind his desk, looking at the warriors stride up in front of him. He stood, obviously proud of his height, and loomed over them.

"Well, well…if it isn't the hero's of Earth." He looked down at them and smiled vaguely, his eyes quickly darting away from Piccolo.

"Your guardian has already pleaded your cases, and you have been granted the rare privilege of being trained by King Kai of the North Quadrant, since you have proven yourselves to be strong and worthy fighters. Leave out this door," He pointed to the light shining from behind him. "And a guide will take you to Snake Way. You must travel all 10,000 miles of Snake Way to reach King Kai's planet, there you will get the same training that your friend Goku received."

All eyes perked slightly at the sound of Goku's name. Yamcha, Tien and Chautzu were out the door in a hurry, after thanking and ranting about being allow to train, but Piccolo remained.

What had just happened? Wasn't he supposed to go to HFIL? Wasn't he a demon? Didn't he kill hundreds of people? Wasn't he evil? WHAT just happened?

Still, he stood there.

"What do you want Piccolo?" Yemma boomed in front of him, his voice none too friendly.

"Why am I allowed to train?" He asked bluntly.

Yemma, slightly taken aback, roared "What is the matter with you? You get pardoned and now you question my authority? Why do you-"

"Now Yemma, lets not lose our tempers." Kami said, materializing next to his younger counterpart. "Piccolo is merely being inquisitive."

"He's being a nuisance, that's what he's being. Get him out of my sight Kami…**now**."

Kami walked ahead of Piccolo, towards the open door the others had went through, and signaled for Piccolo to follow. Piccolo did, more out of sheer confusion than anything, and was silent for the near two hour walk that led them to Snake Way. They stopped once a gruesome stone shake-head was in front of them.

"The others are ahead of you, but I'm confident you'll make good time nonetheless."

There was a brief silence, and then Piccolo lost his patients, all but shouting: "Will you explain just what the h-ll is going on here?"

Kami cringed and lightly said "You were pardoned Piccolo, you are being allowed to receive martial arts training from-"

"I heard that part. Now tell me why." He scathed.

Kami shook his head. "Still just as temperamental as ever."

Piccolo growled. "You're not making sense. Explain this to me, now."

Kami straightened his back, and looked highly poignant. "Answer me this, did you or did you not give your life to save the daughter of your sworn enemy?"

Piccolo's face fell slightly, and the rough edges that had made him appear so threatening were erased.

"I did." he admitted.

Kami softened as well. "I know you did, as do all the office clerks who care to remember…as does King Yemma."

"But that doesn't tell me why I'm not burning in HFIL."

"It doesn't? Oh, I suppose you just don't understand the weight of your actions. You are no longer a demon, Piccolo. Your actions on Earth led you to make a choice: to live or die. And you loved Konna enough to make the _right_ choice. So, you are no longer evil."

After the initial shock of having **that** word used (and to describe him no less), he said: "I didn't make that choice. I just didn't…" He paused. "I had to stop it. But I never said I was giving up being a demon."

"Well, you gave it up anyway. To return to the way you were, you would have to destroy all that you have come to care for. Do you think you could do that? Would you be willing to sacrifice these wonderful feelings you've encountered?"

"Wonderful feelings? Don't you see me; this is Ma Junior you're looking at! I don't have feelings like that."

Kami laughed. "Oh you don't? And I suppose jumping in front of Nappa's blast to save the child was for naught. Well, I don't believe you. You've finally shown your true colors Piccolo, and I must say I am pleased."

Piccolo growled again. "Pleased? You're pleased to be dead? Well I'm not, I'd rather be alive and still fighting, old man."

"You would? Tell me then, how would you feel if you had allowed Konna to die? To have watched that blast snuff out her young life, to have sat back and let it happen to one who admired you so? Could you have done it?"

Piccolo hesitated. No, he couldn't have…but did he have to admit to it? To _him_ of all people?

"Ah, it's better this way." He said casually. He'd of never recovered had he allowed Konna to die. He would have never found someone like her, not even if he'd searched. And no one else would have cried for him, no one.

Kami smiled and nodded. "Yes. For once Piccolo, we agree."

"Feh, don't get comfy, you're still on my bad list."

"Oh, don't worry; you're not my friend by any means. But, at least I know I no longer have to worry over you. You will not harm the Earth…or Son Goku for that matter."

"You sound so sure. What makes you think I won't, if I ever get back?"

"Because it would hurt Konna. And whether you admit to it or not, I know now you couldn't do that. So, good luck with your training Piccolo, you'll need the extra strength for what is coming."

Piccolo, who'd been making his way toward Snake Way, turned. "What are you talking about?"

"There is a threat coming, and the Earth you and I _both_ care for is in danger."

Piccolo scoffed, then sobered. "What is it?"

"Evil. A great evil that must be dealt with soon. Why do you think I so easily had you pardoned? More than anything your incredible strength has saved you for now." Kami paused and looked thoughtful. "But when you have your second chance at life, be considerate. I will not be able to grant you favor a second time…unless you earn it yourself."

Piccolo snorted and again walked off.

Kami smirked as he watched the younger man take off down the stone run-way. Piccolo had definitely changed. Oh, he was still haughty and bull-headed, with a temper to match, but thank the Kais he wasn't evil.

Thank the Kais for Konna…who'd have known such a change was possible.

"My, my…**how **things change." Kami said, walking back toward the check-in station.

----

A/N: I promise this is not the end, although it sure sounds like it (I sure hope this chappie wasn't corny…I tried hard!). And I'm not going to write everything from Konna's POV because…we all know it! I want to write from Piccie's POV, he's so much more fun to play with! Besides, it's never written what happened in Outerworld while everyone else was traveling to Namek. Oh, I'll throw in some of Konna's adventures, but mostly it'll be Piccolo-based.

HOPE you guys don't mind. Oh, and this update is thanks to **Marshmellowdragon**…thank you girl for (unintentional as it was, perhaps) getting me off my lazy behind and updating. PS: and thanks for that picture!


	5. Assurance and the Afterlife

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own DBZ.

A/N: Wow, taken a little longer than expected with this chapter…got a slight touch of writers block there for a little while. Also, I appologize for any errors, this was done at three this morning. Anyway, here's an update.

Thank you all my reviewers: **packman, Xzanayu, Marshmellowdragon, Pink-charmed-one, rainbowraindeer, dark dragon 00, Volcanic, dream-horse, dfd, kiko cat, Ryoko-demon, dragon-lady, Kasei Tomodatchi, novaselena, **and **raycat.**

Chapter 5

Konna walked down the hallway, past the nurses and doctors, and entered her room. Once inside her mother looked up at her, smiled wearily, and returned to the shirt she was mending. Konna sighed, relieved that the yelling matches were over for now, and walked to her father's bedside.

"Hi ya baby-doll." He said nicely, as though he and her mother hadn't been fighting at all.

"Hi daddy." She said.

She pushed herself up until she was sitting on the bed beside Goku, she pulled up her knees and hugged them tightly against her chest. Her head was still bandaged, her arm was in a sling, but for the most part she'd recovered from the battle with the Saiyans. Nappa was killed and Vegeta had gotten away; or rather, her father had let him escape. Still, Earth was safe again.

But Piccolo was gone.

Not only was Piccolo gone but the dragon balls went with him, as did Kami. No one was coming back, and there was nothing they could do about it. There was the idea of going to Namek, if the ship Mr. Popo showed them even worked, but she wasn't being allowed to go anyway. Piccolo had given up everything for her, but she couldn't even travel a little distance through space for him.

Just the memory of his voice, screaming as the blast ripped through him, sent chills down her spine. If he would do that for her then she should wish him back, it was only fair. But her parents wouldn't see things her way. Her father was okay with the idea, certainly not his ideal trip to go on, but he had at least given her permission. Her mother though, that was a different case altogether. Piccolo-san, the 'demon' as her mother called him, wasn't worth endangering Konna's life to wish back.

Her eyes swelled up with tears again, not for the first time since the battle, and she buried her face in her arms. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder and she turned around, it was her father. His eyes were sad, almost as sad as hers, and he touched her cheek gently.

"What is it hun?" He asked.

She just shook her head, then glanced at her mother's back cautiously. Upon realizing what she meant, Goku cleared his throat.

"Hey Chi?"

She turned and looked at him crossly, mouth stretched into a thin line. "Yes?"

"I'm thirsty, would you care to get me somethin' to drink?" He asked politely, giving her his best roguish grin. Her angry face gave way to a small smile, the one he knew so well as her "I'll-give-in-now" smile.

"Oh goodness, you'll never change." She said, putting down his torn shirt and walking out of the room.

When the door softly 'clicked' behind her, Goku looked to Konna again.

"Tell me now, what's wrong?"

"I have to help wish Piccolo-san back daddy." She said.

"I know you want to help, but it's really dangerous. Your mom doesn't want you goin' into space with Bulma and Krillin." Goku sighed and touched his daughter's cheek again. "I know you liked Piccolo really well-"

"I like him a lot daddy, he's the only friend I have. He's my best friend and he _died_ for me. I'm not a very good friend if I wouldn't do the same thing for him." Konna sniffled.

"I know hun, but your mom doesn't see things that way. She doesn't think he was…sincere in what he did for you. She thinks it was some trick of his."

Konna's face scrunched. "What's 'sincere' mean?"

Goku faltered and he looked up at the ceiling. "Um, it kinda means he more or less died for himself, instead of really dying to save you."

Konna's mouth dropped. "She said that? She really thinks that way?"

Goku nodded.

Konna looked away, her eyes fell on the window seal. It was bright and warm outside, not like in the hospital. It was cold and lonely in that place, and Konna felt it through and through.

"Do you think that too?" Konna finally asked.

Goku was silent for several seconds, then he spoke.

"You know, I kinda wondered that myself at first." He touched her hand and waited for her to look at him. "I wasn't all too sure I believed that Piccolo would do something so…nice, for someone else. _Anyone_ else."

Goku paused again, collecting his thoughts. "When you woke up and told me yourself, and then Krillin said he'd seen it too, it made me think really hard. If you like Piccolo that much, and he was willin' to die for you, then you two must have really gotten along out in the desert."

Konna smiled as small tid-bits of memories came to her. Piccolo certainly wasn't the funniest person, or the nicest, but she remembered all their sparring matches. She remembered the snowman, and the flying lessons, sitting by the campfire and talking (or rather, her talking and Piccolo meditating). She remembered it all, but now he was gone.

"Something changed daddy." She said. "It was like he was one person when we first met, all mean and hateful and angry about everything. But then," She smiled again. "He changed to something else, maybe even someone else. I think he was lonely, and then I was just enough company to make him change his mind about being a bad guy."

"I don't know if it was loneliness, Konna." Goku said. "I just don't think Piccolo had ever cared about no body but himself, and he certainly didn't have many friends that I know of. Maybe, he just liked the idea of having someone who liked him, even if he was as mean as you said he was."

Konna's smile faded. "It doesn't matter now, he's gone. I don't think Krillin and Bulma will wish him back, neither of them like him very much."

"I've known them for a long time, if Krillin says he'll wish Piccolo back then he will."

"I guess so, I just-"

The door opened and Konna clamped her mouth shut. Her mother walked inside and went to Goku. She began talking to Goku as he tried to drink the water she'd given him. Konna didn't listen to them, she just began walking out into the hallway. She was so sad now, even more so than when she'd first begun talking to her father.

_The cave._ She thought.

Why the thought had come to her, she didn't know. But she felt a longing just then to make a journey to the desert she'd trained in, to the cave she had used as a home during the long months by herself. Then, that same cave was used for the nights it was either too cold or stormy for her and Piccolo to stay outside.

She casually walked out the doors of the hospital and down the steps, once behind the building, were she was pretty sure no one would see her, she jumped skyward and took off. It didn't take her long to get her bearings, so she simply traveled a moderate pace. It wasn't for another hour that she landed onto the red clay, the cave mere feet in front of her.

Seeing the desert for the first time in over a week made her nostalgic, remembering her training with Piccolo-san vividly. She took several steps farther and passed the entrance of the cave. It was dark inside, too dark to see well. So she put sticks together and blasted them, it amused her slightly to watch them spark and burn.

She went around the fire, farther into the cave, but stopped short when an oddly placed shadow caught her attention. There was something between the two rocks she used to sit on or lean against. She went closer slowly, thinking at first it was a lizard or rodent of some sort. But the shadow didn't move, it stayed still and lifeless on the ground. She reached out to grasp it, but she gasped when her fingers touched it.

It was cloth. Not just any cloth, it was thick and tough material just like her old…uniform? She pulled it out fully, letting the two leather moccasins fall to the ground with a soft thud. She pulled a red sash out from beneath the violet gi and smiled through tears. Piccolo had known what would happen. He _knew_ it, or at least predicted it. He knew that they would fight and she would live, even if it meant his demise.

"Piccolo-san." She said, putting the clothes up to her face to inhale deeply. It no longer smelled like him, a mix of the forest and dirt. Not a bad smell, in fact a most pleasant one. But she suddenly missed him ten times more than she had the previous week.

"Where ever you are Piccolo-san, I hope you're safe." She stood, gi in hand. "I'll go to Namek and wish you back, whether I'm allow to or not."

She looked down at the leather shoes below her. "You'd of done it for me."

She smiled, picked up the shoes, and flew away toward the hospital. Fighting or no fighting, mother or no mother, she was going to Namek. Even if she had to sneak on board she'd go. She owed him that much.

X-x-X-x-X

Piccolo stopped flying for the first time in hours, landed on the marble road and took a breather. He understood now why Goku had taken so long to return to Earth if _this_ was what he had to endure. He'd been in such a state of shock at Judgment he'd not contemplated just how long ten thousand miles was. Oh well, it was better than HFIL right? Yes, certainly better than that alternative.

He looked over the edge at the vast nothingness that was spread out all around him. Fluffy yellow clouds surrounded him and he had to repress the urge to spit and curse, who'd ever want to go to heaven anyway? A bunch of feather dusters floating around with harps, singing opera for all eternity. No, that wasn't his idea of heaven, not by a long shot.

Beats torture though, that's for sure.

"Martial arts indeed." Piccolo scoffed. This King Kai had better be worth all this traveling, Piccolo didn't like to travel. He should probably just jump into the clouds, if for nothing else than to see what lies beneath.

But what about Konna?

Darn, he'd nearly forgotten, he had to train for this evil that's coming Earth's way. In case he ever did get wished back, which was highly unlikely due to his…questionable reputation. Piccolo snorted. Who cared what all the others thought of him, he wasn't out to win a popularity contest. He was a fighter, nothing more. Well, more recently he'd become a teacher too, but that was back in the land of the living. He was a spirit now, the eternal presence of someone who used to exist.

In any case, Piccolo was less than optimistic about Konna's devotion to him anyway; though he was certain that, even for the remainder of eternity, he'd never be allowed to forget the little wench. Certainly it wasn't real, she couldn't of really liked him. Not _him_. He'd just wanted so badly to believe he was needed by someone that he just made it so, conjured up imaginary events to make her seem like she adored him. No child could love him, the demon king, not even a grown person could. Piccolo could barely stand his own self most of the time, so how could a child favor him?

Piccolo powered up and took flight again. She didn't care for him, that had to be the truth of it. Even if she did cry-

She did cry. She'd cried for him, as he died right in front of her. He'd not imagined that, he'd felt it inside and out. Her cheeks were wet with tears, and he'd even touched one. Even if he could have simply imagined everything else, that was completely her doing.

Okay, so the insanity plea wasn't working out. She had cared for him, he was quite certain of that. As much as he tried to talk himself out of it he knew it was true, as was the reverse side of it: he cared for her too. Now that he'd settled that, he could move on to more pressing matters. Truth be told, once she was with her parents again Piccolo firmly believed she would either forget about him or, well, her parents would talk her out of whatever admiration she'd had for him.

No doubt Son and his she-devil of a wife would nip that little blossoming friendship in the bud. They'd certainly not want her dealing with him, the man who'd beaten Son to a bloody pulp at the 23rd Teckenchi Budaki, not to mention killing him no more than four years later. And if that didn't work, given enough time she'd probably forget about him on her own. Sure she'd been latched on to him during training, but there simply was no one else around. Once she meets others her own age and race (and species) she'll simply forget about her old sensei.

Kami, that was a hit to the gut. Piccolo didn't want her to forget him, mainly because he knew he'd never be able to forget her. Little vixen, why'd she have to fall right into his hands to be trained? Why did she have to worm her way into his heart? Into his affections? Why?

Good questions, and none of which Piccolo could come up with an answer to, or at least an answer he could understand. Emotions were far out of his area of expertise, and a mystery he didn't wish to unlock.

May all the Kai's that be, help him. It certainly looked like he was going to need it.

* * *

"Wake up human." Came a low, almost malicious voice. 

Yamcha jerked and sat up, but it was Piccolo's massive form that greeted him and he nearly face vaulted off the edge of Snake Way.

A low rumble preceded from Piccolo's chest but he didn't let it escape his mouth, it was a very dark sound and he'd meant for it to be so.

"Piccolo!" Yamcha yelled, both from surprise and fear. But then, what did he have to fear now, he was dead already.

Tien was standing protectively in front of Chautzu within seconds, the emperor only barely awake enough to realize what was happening. Piccolo sneered at them, and would never have admitted (to anyone, alive or dead) that he was even the slightest bit relieved to see them. It was somewhat unnerving to be completely alone, especially after that incident with the princess.

Ha, princess indeed. Princess Snake was about as hospitable as her name, had Piccolo bothered to stay longer than a few minutes. Honestly, he just found her amusing, even down right funny. She acted strangely, gawked at him: tried to touch his ears. He wouldn't allow her, and angrily protested her intrusive actions. Eventually he just turned tail and left, without so much as a word.

And he dared say, none of the females there were sad to see him go.

"Just what are _you_ doing on Snake Way?" Yamcha yelled.

"Same reason as you humans." He replied coolly.

"No way, how did you get out of hell?" Tien asked.

"I believe I could ask you the same thing." Piccolo said, smirking as Tien nearly lost his usually well-kept temper.

"But Piccolo, we all know you were evil." Chautzu said, almost as innocently as a child might say it.

Piccolo scoffed and crossed his arms. "I was. Apparently the Earth is going to need me, if I promise to behave myself from now on."

"So are you a senshi now?" Chautzu asked.

"No. I wouldn't be one of you even if they threatened to throw me back into hell!" Piccolo snarled at such a question, why it had hit such a sour spot he didn't know.

Chautzu blinked and looked down, why was Piccolo such a mean person anyway? It's not like he'd meant anything bad by asking.

Piccolo turned and walked away from the small group, and the others watched him retreat down the walk way. Soon, though, Yamcha followed at a safe distance behind him, followed by the rest of the gang. Piccolo took flight, also followed by the others, and the four raced along snake way.

It took an immeasurable amount of time to get to the end of the road, the Earth warriors had to stop several times for the "weakling" humans (as Piccolo dubbed them) to rest. Though, in honesty, Piccolo was rather glad to have their company. Not so much because he was lonely but because he simply didn't want to keep traveling this uncharted territory by himself. Outerworld was, well, different than anything he'd ever come across while alive.

"Well, what now?" Chautzu asked.

"I…don't know. I thought we were supposed to meet King Kai." Tien said, looking both to his left and then to his right.

"There." Piccolo said, pointing to a tiny, round dot far into the distance.

"No way, is that it?" Yamcha asked.

"Well, only one way to find out." Chautzu said, floating up to levitate beside Tien. "Let's go!"

Tien smiled a little at the little emperor and powered up. "Chautzu's right, we should at least ask."

Yamcha nodded and powered up too, but Piccolo was suddenly airborne and traveling toward the planet. The other Earth warriors followed closely behind him, when suddenly they were pulled quickly and painfully to the planet's surface. Piccolo was the only one left standing as a monkey came out to greet them.

Making loud gawks and squeals the little ape circled the men, all of which had yet to pull themselves out of the craters they'd made. When they were up, mostly, they were interrupted by a fish-looking blue man with a Kai suit.

"So, we have company now Bubbles?" The man asked, then snickered. He looked at Piccolo and snickered.

"Oh my, my. Looking a little _green_ today? Don't get sick on me, the gravity isn't that bad." Then he burst into laughter, holding his sides from the sheer force of his bemusement.

All the warriors sweat dropped, and Piccolo's cheeks turned a slightly darker shade of emerald. Kais help them, they were in the hands of a mad-man.

"Are…you King Kai?" Yamcha asked, voice strained from the energy he was using to withstand the gravity.

"Yes, and I guess you all must be Goku's friends." He said.

They all perked, save for Piccolo, and smiled. "Yeah, that's us."

"Well, good then. You all won't get as much time to train with me though, your friends from Earth are already on the way to Namek to wish you back."

Yamcha immediately yelped. "Really? When? Who's going? Where'd they get a space ship?"

"Calm down kid, I'll tell you. Bulma, Krillin and Konna are already about to land on the planet. Goku just got out of the hospital and is taking another ship to meet them."

Tien hit his fist in pure excitement. "Alright! We'll be back in no time."

There was a short silence, then King Kai had an idea. "Hey, you guys want to talk to Goku?"

Their eye's bugged and Yamcha was quick to say "Yes."

Piccolo didn't engage in the conversation, he'd been wrong. Konna wasn't going to forget him, she was traveling through space to wish him back. They really were friends, he'd not imagined any of it. So, with his spirits lifted Piccolo was ready for this training. He was ready to help defeat whatever threat there was out there, and he was ready to protect the Earth…his home.


	6. Making Wishes

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

A/N: Hm, well, good responses so far. In fact, this seems to be one of my more popular fics. However, I do have a few things to say:

First, I will not be following the DBZ show or manga to the tea, I will make up my own things for a lot of it; and we're going to pretend that DBGT never even existed.

Secondly, I will be skipping through certain parts of DBZ, simply because I am NOT a good enough writer to rewrite my own version of the entire thing (forgive me if it ever seems a tad "choppy", but I am trying my best). I…just…cant! I'm not that talented, and I don't have that much willpower. Some parts I will write in detail, such as I did with Konna's training. Others I will just mention or completely skip, like the actual _battle_ with the Saiyans. I figure, if you've seen the show then you get the gist of it. (Some DBZ movies I might throw in, like scenes from "Tree of Might" or "World's Strongest", etc.)

Thirdly, most of this (aside from random input from others, mainly Konna) will be written from Piccolo's POV. I am in _love_ with him, just so you all know, and I adore writing from his perspective. Why? Who knows, I sure don't.

Okay guys, enough babbling from me, here we go again!

Thank you to my awesome reviewers:** Volcanic, Novaselena, rainbowraindeer, kiko cat, Kasei Tomodatchi, Xzanayu, Axx, rimera, MarshmellowDragon, storm-of-insanity, ME, Ishida Jill, ** and **Zex.**

Chapter 6

"BUBBLES! Get back here!" Yamcha yelled, arms flailing around like the wings of a peacock.

Piccolo jerked slightly at the noise and looked up to see a most amusing sight, the black haired human was attempting to catch the little ape again. It was most interesting to see the tri-clops try his luck, the big fellow always seemed to get so frustrated he couldn't think correctly. The little doll didn't seem to care either way, he mostly enjoyed the fun of activity. Which, needless to say, was not Piccolo's idea of training.

"Sure you don't want to participate?" Came a most irritating voice from Piccolo's left.

"Positive." Piccolo spat.

"Goku improved his strength ten times over doing this exercise. Maybe you should-"

"I said no, now buzz off." Piccolo said, closing his eyes again.

King Kai huffed and turned his back on the Namekian, spouting off some remark about being disrespected. Piccolo rolled his eyes from behind closed lids and proceeded in attempting to meditate. Time held no relevance for him, had it been days or weeks since they'd first arrived here? Just how long had they been attempting to catch that annoying little monkey? Piccolo just didn't know, it was impossible to tell time here.

And what about Konna? Was she alright or fighting that evil Frieza, the one King Kai had made such a big deal over?

Those were the questions that concerned Piccolo, for he had learned the art of worry in the past…however long he'd been at the Kai's planet. Piccolo had never worried before in his life, never felt concern for someone other than himself. Now he worried over Konna, how she was doing, if she was fairing well, was she prepared to fight? These questions burned inside him, wanting an answer.

And it drove Piccolo insane with each passing hour.

"Perhaps now would be a good time for a sparring match." King Kai said. Piccolo's ears perked and he began listening to the old Kai.

"Since there's three of you, then Tien and Yamcha fight first. The winner of that will fight-"

"I say," Piccolo started, startling the others with his sudden vocal activity. "They take on me."

"Piccolo, no one asked you!" King Kai shouted.

"Piccolo, you haven't done any of the training." Chautzu started. "It took us weeks to catch Bubbles."

Piccolo snorted and lifted his head higher. "So your afraid to fight me then? Ah, some warriors you are, at the least that little five year old girl would fight me."

Yamcha cracked his knuckles and put on his war face. "Oh yeah, I'll fight you."

"Count me in." Tien echoed.

"Me too." Chautzu chimed.

Piccolo smirked and took a fighting stance. "Well, nice to know Goku's brat isn't the only one with a backbone."

Tien snarled and bent down as well.

"Piccolo, are you sure you want to fight all three of them at once?" King Kai asked.

"H-ll yes." Piccolo retorted smoothly, eying his opponents.

King Kai shrugged and stepped out of the way, whispering "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

A few seconds of sheer anticipation followed and then Yamcha attacked, followed by Tien and lastly by Chautzu. Piccolo blocked their punches for the better part of five minutes until the three actually bested him a time or two. One or more of their mediocre attacks would penetrate his defenses, making the warrior wonder why. It simply couldn't be that ridiculous training, Piccolo thought. It was out of the question.

But technique doesn't lie, and theirs had improved…a lot. Only a few weeks into this and they'd become twice as fast and plenty stronger. Perhaps, Piccolo had underestimated this Kai, and he would definitely need to reconfigure his plan to keep from participating in the training. Even if it meant, in the end, having to swallow a portion of his inflated pride.

X-x-X-x-X

"Konna." Piccolo said. Even though he couldn't see her, he knew she could hear him.

"P-Piccolo-san?" He heard her stutter, obviously having startled the girl. And, at hearing the sound of her voice for the first time in months, he felt strangely better.

"Hey kid, how are you?" He asked, not so worried anymore about the others hearing him speak kindly to her.

"Fine sir." She answered. "But, where are you? Why can't I see you?"

"Some form of long distance communication King Kai is capable of, I'm still in Outerworld."

Konna sighed and whispered a disappointed "Oh, okay."

Piccolo smirked at that, he'd almost forgotten what it felt like to have someone actually _like_ him hanging around. Then he shook his head and got serious.

"Konna, listen to me, we've come up with a plan. You get three wishes with the Namekian Dragonballs right?"

"Hai, we do. Isn't that great, we can wish all three of you back."

"Wait a minute Konna, it can't work that way. You need a way to beat Frieza, and a way back to Earth. Wish me back to life, that'll get both me and Kami back to your realm. Then use the second wish to bring only me to Namek, I'll help you fight this Frieza guy." Piccolo breathed and ignored the protests of the three Earth warriors to his back.

"Come on Piccolo, you can't do that!" Yamcha yelled. "She owes you one, now you're cashin' the favor in!"

Tien and Chautzu both spouted off similar complaints, but they all fell upon deaf ears.

"Konna, do you understand everything so far?" he asked.

"Yes sir, but what about the third wish." She asked.

"That one may be used to wish one of the warriors back, whichever you choose to pick first." Piccolo said. "Kami will use the Earth dragon balls to make his own wish for the Namekians, so that should work out good for everyone."

King Kai smiled in spite of the pain he was now feeling, since this conversation had lasted a while, and mentally thanked Piccolo for his willingness to help. Though, he didn't think it would be such a wise idea to tell him that straight out. In fact, he believed it would anger the stoic warrior.

"Alright, make those wishes for me Konna." He said.

"I will, but do you have to go? Can't you talk some more?" Konna begged.

"No, I think King Kai is about to burst." He said. And, in a much lower tone said: "Bye kid."

"Bye Piccolo-san, I miss you a whole bunch." She said. "I can't wait to see you again."

Piccolo's cheeks turned a tad darker and he stole a glance over his broad shoulder pad to see the other three warriors. He knew they couldn't hear the conversation, but it was still embarrassing.

"Um, yeah." He said lowly. He opened his mouth again to say something, but faltered.

"I…uh, same to you." he ended quickly, letting go of King Kai's back.

He stepped back and tried to get rid of the slight blush that was still creeping across his face. Not that many would really notice, he probably just looked like he was warm, but it was the thought behind it that made him irked.

"Seems like Konna is a nice kid." King Kai said, turning around to face Piccolo. Piccolo snorted and crossed his arms, as if to dare King Kai to crake a joke about it. One wrong word about him and the girl and Piccolo was ready and willing to fight him, Kai or not.

"Definitely Goku's." King Kai said, then turned to the other Earthlings. "So, you guys don't mind having just a little more time to train with me do you?"

The others smiled or smirked, nodding their heads.

Piccolo, however, simply waited the few minutes it would take for him to be wished back to life. He hoped this Frieza was a challenge, he wanted to test his new abilities against the tyrant. He wanted to put the Ice-jin in his place, to give him a taste of the bitterness he himself was so familiar with.

And then, though it took longer than Piccolo had anticipated, he finally felt a strange flowing sensation. Like there was a river inside his body and the flood gate was suddenly opened. Sensation and taste overcame him, smell, pain, pleasure, hatred, love and a dozen other feelings overcame all at once. Then the avalanche was over, and he felt whole again.

He reached above his head and, indeed, there was no more halo.

"Get him good Piccolo." Tien said. "Hit him one good time for me."

"Yeah, and me." Yamcha said.

Piccolo didn't accept or decline, he just wondered why he wasn't on his way to Namek yet. Kami automatically went to Earth, but Piccolo would have to wait for his ticket to another planet. And then, just as suddenly as before, Piccolo found himself on lush, aqua colored grass. There was emerald water nearby, and the sun…suns, where all somewhere in the sky. Was this home? This had to be Namek.

Piccolo had to catch himself before he smiled, and looked all around him. He'd never knew this place existed, and even now that he did it didn't change his mind about home. This was not his home, he didn't think. Perhaps, he wasn't meant to truly have a home.

Piccolo's senses heightened as an enormous power abruptly made itself known to him. He jerked his head in the direction of the ki and scowled.

"That has to be Frieza." he said to himself. Then, as though he'd almost forgotten about her, he realized what that power increase might mean.

"Konna!" He yelped, and took to the sky.

He'd not but gotten a few feet in the air when he saw the body of a Namekian laying in a heap below him. Piccolo couldn't help but float closer to the man, because his ki was not completely gone. The man looked up at him as Piccolo landed beside him, and smiled.

"You…must be Piccolo." He said, and Piccolo scowled.

"Yes. How do you know me?" he asked.

"The Earthlings, I know them." he coughed. "You are strong, like they said. But you're not strong enough to beat Frieza."

Piccolo scoffed. "I'm still going to fight."

The man chuckled, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. "Yes, you are a warrior. We are the last of our kind here. B-but, you need more power to beat Frieza and save your friends."

Piccolo crossed his arms. "What are you trying to say?"

"Fuse with me, I will give you all my power. Then you can beat Frieza."

"Fuse? No, I'm not interested." Piccolo said, turning away.

"Wait brother, I'm not trying to trick you. I'm only trying to help." He pleaded. "I fought Frieza, I know what he's capable of. Please don't underestimate him, you'll get yourself and your friends killed."

Piccolo wasn't going to listen, until he had to come to terms with himself. The man was right, he was no match for Frieza alone, not with the power he was feeling. And if he failed then Frieza would win, they would be as good as dead. Konna would die, the one person he actually wanted to keep safe.

Piccolo lowered himself toward the man. "My body, my mind. All I want from you is your power."

"Yes of course." He said. "Touch my shoulder and it'll be done."

Piccolo moved to do just that, when the man smiled vaguely. "By the way friend, I'm Nail."

Piccolo blinked and put his hand on Nail's chest, waiting for this 'fusion' to occur. Only a moment later Piccolo could feel the ki of this man combine with his own, making him ten times stronger. It was overwhelming at first, so much so that he almost lost his balance and fell over. But then he stood, glowing from his new found power, and he yelled in excitement.

"YES!" he growled. "This is…unbelievable!"

He jumped into the air and took flight toward the ki of Frieza, adrenaline and exhilaration throbbing within his very body. He was ready to fight, he was ready to take on this unstoppable Frieza.

Twenty minutes waned on as Piccolo kept flying toward the area Frieza was located. Konna hadn't been specific enough with the dragon, and the entity had simply dumped Piccolo wherever. Now he had to travel halfway across the globe to find them. And so far he wasn't even close enough to feel anyone other than Frieza himself. Which, Piccolo thought, might be a bad thing that this evil ki was so strong, to emit such a long distance.

Another ten minutes passed by and Piccolo distinguish Vegeta's ki, and a short time later Krillin's, and lastly Konna's. There were a few other small, weak kis around but none he recognized. So he didn't bother trying to pinpoint them. It wasn't until several minutes later that Piccolo felt something shocking, Krillin's ki suddenly bottomed out. One minute he was strong as ever, then his ki was practically gone. It was so low Piccolo presumed he must have died, or was incredibly close to it.

Konna's ki skyrocketed, an event he remembered was triggered from her emotions, and knew that the bald human must have perished. It felt as though Konna was holding her own for a little while, and then her ki began to plummet. Piccolo's eyes widened and he powered up to his new maximum, taking out trees and cliffs he happened to fly too close to. Try as he might he couldn't seem to get his body to react quick enough, or fly fast enough.

"Konna, hang on." he said. "I'm coming!"

He raced harder and faster, trying to reach the girl in time. Her ki was bottoming out, getting dangerously low. Piccolo's heart thudded so hard it felt like it would burst out of his chest, and it was beating faster than Piccolo could keep count with. His anxiety didn't help, and his affection for the little brat wasn't going to calm him down any.

And then he reached the battle ground. Forgetting momentarily about what he was suppose to do to Frieza, he searched frantically for Konna. He didn't see her right off, it was only when Frieza let out a ki blast toward her that Piccolo knew exactly where she was. Quicker than lightning he snuffed out that blast and sent one of his own to a very surprised and unguarded Frieza, knocking said villain through a nearby cliff.

He bent over the girl's crumpled, bloody form and touched her hair. "Konna? You okay?"

Konna opened her eyes and looked up at him, and she smiled.

"You came." She whispered, eyes tearing up. "I thought…the dragon…"

Piccolo shook his head and picked her up carefully. "No, I'm here. Just had to do some traveling."

Konna's face scrunched in pain and she let out a whimper. "Frieza killed Krillin."

Piccolo looked around and saw that Frieza was dusting himself off, looking royally pissed off.

"Yeah, well, I'll teach him a thing or two."

"I know you will." She said, her eyes rolling white as she passed out.

Piccolo shook her gently but she didn't stir, and her ki was getting dangerously low. He knew better than to believe she might pull through, at this rate she'd be dead before he could do anything for her.

He looked around for the other small ki's he'd felt, and oddly enough he began feeling Krillin's ki again. He scowled and tried to pinpoint its location, when Krillin suddenly jumped up on a rock. The little monk looked fine, not even a scratch on him.

"What happened to you?" Piccolo demanded.

Krillin looked at the little girl in Piccolo's arms, frowning.

"Dende can heal her." Krillin said quickly. "He's over there, I'll distract Frieza."

Piccolo nodded and headed off to find this one called Dende, oddly though the name sounded familiar. In fact, though he'd only ever met one other Namekian (being Nail, the man he just fused with), he was pretty sure he could still put a face with the name. He was a healer, called "brother", younger than Konna. Why did Piccolo suddenly feel like he knew the boy?

"Dende?" Piccolo called out.

From behind a large boulder a little Namekian poked his head out, looked at Piccolo oddly. He almost smiled, until he saw Konna in his arms. Dende's jaw dropped and he looked worried, backing up behind the boulder as Piccolo walked toward him.

"Will she be okay?" Dende asked.

"You must heal her." Piccolo said.

Dende looked at him and nodded, leaning over the girl and putting his hands up. Light and healing energy flowed out from the tiny boy into Konna, who was still wearing the Saiyan armor Vegeta had given to her. Mere seconds passed and Dende pulled back his hands, looking expectantly at Konna. She opened her eyes, looked above her at the two Namekians that saved her, and smiled.

"Thanks guys." She said. She bounced up quickly and grabbed Piccolo around his middle. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you sir. It's been so long!"

Piccolo grunted and pushed the girl off of him. "This is no time, we must face Frieza now."

Konna sobered and nodded, standing beside her sensei determinedly. She looked up to Piccolo and tapped his knee.

"Do you think we can win?" She asked.

Piccolo looked down at her and nodded. "Yes. I think we can."

Konna smiled. "Good. Me too."

Piccolo put his hand on the girls head, just as he realized Krillin would soon be needing his help with Frieza.

"Stay over here, don't interfere. I want a crack at Frieza."

Konna's head shot up. "What? You can't, he's too strong."

"Hm, I see you're confidence in me is so high." Piccolo mused.

Konna looked up, frowning. "That's not what I meant. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Or…die again."

Piccolo softened and looked down at her. "I won't kid, I'm not going anywhere. Now, obey me and stay here."

Konna nodded consent and stood next to Dende behind the boulder.

"Good luck, Piccolo-san." She said as he began walking off.

He paused, nodded, and began walking again. But, something stopped him and he turned around to face her.

"I'm glad to see you too, kid." he said, and flew off to help Krillin.

Vegeta scoffed at the Namek as he neared him.

"What good do you think you'll do Namek? You couldn't even handle Nappa."

Piccolo smirked and turned to Vegeta. "I'm different than before, just wait and see."

Vegeta huffed and crossed his arms. "Whatever Namek, it's your funeral…again."

Piccolo snorted and shot off to confront Frieza. He couldn't fail, he had to beat Frieza. He had people counting on him, he had a certain demi-Saiyan he wanted…needed, to protect.

And protecting that someone gave Piccolo more drive to win than any amount of hatred ever had, not even his malice for Son Goku came close in comparison. But what was so confusing about it all was that he was thankful, yes thankful for the new motivation. It made this fight seem so important, and made him swear to himself to win.

Even if it meant giving his life again, he needed to win; and for the first time ever it was all for the benefit of someone else, including his fellow Namekians. It simply wasn't all about _him_ now. This time, it was more about her.


	7. Stuck With You

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

A/N: I know I just updated, but I can't get to sleep for nothing (so, I apologize ahead of time for any errors in this, it's _very_ early). Plus, I've been working on almost nothing but my college essays and research for days, it's about time I did some typing for fun. Thanks for the awesome reviews guys, this is turning out to be a rather popular fic. ;)

THANK YOU: **Novaselena, Volcanic, Xzanayu, MarshmellowDragon, Rimera, Storm-of-insanity, Grand Wolf, Ishida Jill, ME, dragon-lady, dmx, Kiko cat, Pink-Charmed-One, willywonka, **and **rainbowraindeer.**

-And a special thanks goes to **cutelittlekitten18** and **dragon-lady**! I'm sorry you two, I had already finished most of Chapter 6 by the time ya'll reviewed, so I completely forgot to thank you in my author notes. Muchos Gracias!

ALL my reviewers rock, I appreciate your reading my crazy fics!

Chapter 7

Piccolo did the only thing he could think to do. He ran.

He looked around to see if Konna were anywhere nearby, but there was too much distraction. Goku's spirit bomb was launched and about to kill Frieza, and him too if the Saiyan wasn't careful. When the bomb hit Piccolo was knocked back hundreds of feet, bashed through what was left of a cliff and then slung in the water. He opened his eyes once in the liquid and found he was relatively safe for the time, so long as he could continue holding his breath.

Konna and Krillin had gotten a good head start before the bomb hit, but amidst all the energy being thrown about Piccolo couldn't get his ki bearings; he had no idea if the kid was alive or not. He did feel Goku though, slightly. In fact the Saiyan wasn't far from him, the goof had probably forgotten to duck or some stupid thing like that.

Piccolo suddenly felt the water current change, he was being dragged down stream far too fast. So fast, in fact, he barely had time to recognize a large fleshy mass when he floated by it…it was Goku. Piccolo grabbed up the Saiyan and gripped his upper chest hard, knocking some of the air out of the warrior. Piccolo gurgled some, trying to kick his way to the surface. Not that he really needed to, he could hold his breath for several minutes without a problem, but he doubted he could say the same for Son.

He could have let the man die, easily. It's not like he would have been upset at losing his life-long foe, or even really felt much remorse for his death (or so he kept telling himself). But he did know it would hurt Konna. He knew the girl would be devastated if she lost her father again, and this time for good. So he grabbed up the man who's life Piccolo had tried to destroy on more than one occasion, and saved him.

Piccolo finally made it to the surface of the water, grabbing the first solid form his hand could reach. Slowly he pulled himself out of the rapids and onto the muddy ground. Even more slowly he dragged Son's unconscious form out of the turquoise depth, pulling him until both were on dry land. He sighed from pure relief and tried earnestly to regain his breath.

Goku suddenly inhaled deeply and regurgitated a lung full of murky water. He gagged for several seconds then plopped back down on his back, breathing hard. His orange gi was mostly torn away but his navy blue weighted shirt was still on him, which was what had been dragging him down to begin with. He rolled his head to the side and looked at Piccolo, grinning just a little at the Namekian.

"You…saved me." he said.

Piccolo grunted. "Don't read anything into it."

Goku smiled and chuckled just a little.

"Yeah, okay." He breathed and closed his eyes. "Hey Piccolo, does this mean you don't hate me?"

Piccolo scowled and turned toward Goku. "Don't try to get all friendly with me, I'll throw you back in that water."

Goku smiled and rolled his eyes. "Whatever Piccolo."

"Piccolo-san!" Came a high pitched voice from above them. "Daddy!"

Goku leaned forward and turned around. Konna and Krillin were flying towards them, albeit a tad slowly, but still coming. Piccolo stood and crossed his arms, looking down at Goku only once. But Goku had barely made it to his knees when Konna floated right into his chest, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, we were scared you two didn't make it! You were so close to the blast." Konna said.

"Well, we almost didn't." Goku said. "But we're all okay now."

Konna smiled as her father planted a kiss on her cheek. Then she jumped over next to Piccolo and hugged his knee. She jerked back quickly and made a face.

"Ugh, Piccolo-san, you're all wet!" She squealed.

Piccolo smirked as she began to laugh.

"Yeah, well, we just decided to take a swim." Goku joked, standing up.

Konna shook her head and rolled her eyes, while Krillin suddenly yelped in fear.

"What?" Goku asked, looking around quickly. "What's wrong?"

"We forgot Bulma." He said dejectedly.

Goku huffed and let out a sigh of relief. "Jeez Krillin, you scared me. I thought Frieza was back."

Krillin looked down and twiddled his thumbs. "Yeah, well, she can be worse sometimes."

Goku suddenly burst out laughing, followed by Konna and Krillin.

"That's so mean." Konna said between fits of laughter. Then she turned to Piccolo and hugged his knee again.

"Piccolo-san." She started.

"Yes?" He asked, putting his hand on her head to ruffle her hair.

She giggled and wrinkled her nose. "Aw, never mind."

Krillin was the only one facing opposite of the other three, when his face turned white and eyes bugged. He began shaking and staring at something beyond them, his finger went up to point at whatever it was. His mouth opened like he wanted to say something, but no words came.

"What is it Krillin?" Goku asked.

Konna walked a little closer and frowned. "You look sick Krillin."

But the little monk only shook his head furiously and pointed at something behind him.

"It…its F-Frieza!" He shouted.

They all turned around to see a bloody, beaten up Frieza, but whom was very much alive. His finger was up, turning red with energy, and his face was a picture of pure hatred. Krillin jumped out the way quickly and Piccolo threw Konna to his far left, but Goku didn't move in time. The man was simply too worn out to react quickly enough, even though Piccolo had shouted a warning to him.

"Goku, get down!" Piccolo had barked, but it simply wasn't soon enough.

"Daddy!" Konna shouted just after her sensei.

The small bullet style ki blast made it's way for Goku, who was unprepared to get out of its way. Goku's eyes widened and he knew this would be it, his second death. So he just prepared himself for impact. Piccolo, though, acted on an emotion he had yet to identify, and fazed in next to Goku. He pushed the Saiyan hard enough to knock him over, but overstepped his boundary to far to the right. The ki blast ripped through his chest like a red-hot poker.

Piccolo stood still for several seconds, then sought out the wound with his hand. Blood, his blood. The blast, luckily, had barely missed his heart, but it would take a miracle for him to survive for long. He heard Frieza laughing as he fell to his knees, the sneering became louder when Goku jumped up and yelled at Frieza to shut up.

"Ha, stupid Namek." Frieza spat.

Konna, though, ran up to Piccolo moments after he'd landed on his knees.

"Piccolo, it's okay. You'll be okay." She said, pushing him back as his body tried to fall face forward into the dirt.

"Piccolo? Answer me!" She yelled, but his eyes were rolled into the back of his head. She grabbed a hold of his gi shirt and gently laid him down on his back, moving his legs so he wouldn't crush them.

"Piccolo-san, you can't die again. I can't wish you back a second time if you do." She said, then bit her bottom lip to keep from sobbing. "Please wake up, sir."

She looked at his chest and saw the blood, so she tore away a strip of his gi sash to wrap around him. She knew bleeding was bad, and she needed to make it stop if he had any chance of surviving.

"No, Frieza, let him go!" Goku yelled.

At the sound of her father's voice Konna looked up, only to see Krillin being shot upward like a rocket.

"This time…you won't come back!" Frieza said, clenching his fist. Then there was an explosion, and Krillin was gone.

"No." Goku whispered.

"Oh, Krillin." Konna wailed, now fully crying. Her friend didn't even have a chance to defend himself, there was no honor in that.

"No." Goku said again, angry beyond all reasoning. "I won't let you get away with this!"

Konna watched as the water surrounding them rippled away from her father, and the ground he stood on shook beneath him. She looked to Frieza and he seemed just as perplexed as she. Her father though, he was so angry sparks were flying all around him. He grinded his teeth and clenched his fists, growling like an animal. She'd never seen him like this.

Lightening flashed in front of her, circling Goku. She held on tighter to Piccolo's gi and pulled him back with her, away from her father.

"You'll pay." Goku said.

His hair would shoot straight up, turning a golden color. It did that several times until Goku's ki spiked and he roared toward the darkened sky, his hair turning to a golden flame. Konna's eyes widened at the scene, her father was becoming something completely different. Then he turned and looked straight at her, scowling.

"Konna, take Piccolo to my ship, find Bulma and get going home." he said.

"But, daddy, what about you?" She asked.

"Don't argue with me, now go!" He almost yelled, not a single ounce of his friendly, carefree self in his tone.

Konna nodded dumbly and positioned Piccolo over her shoulder.

"Goodbye daddy." She said, taking off toward the ship.

It took a while for Konna to make it, considering she was worn out and carrying a very heavy Namekian on her shoulder. When she did reach the ship she landed on the runway and walked carefully up the plank, into the ship. After laying Piccolo down softly she took another look at him, he was still in pretty bad shape; luckily, though, he was still alive.

"Please hang on Piccolo, Bulma can help you." She said. "I'm not going to see you die again, sir. You'll be alright, I promise."

Then she left to find Bulma, hopefully in enough time to get back on the ship and leave. She had her doubts though, but she was praying for the best outcome possible. Kais help them, they certainly needed it.

X-x-X-x-X

Piccolo opened his eyes and stood up, just what had happened? One minute he was dying on the battle field, now he's waking up on a ship. But, with no chest wound.

"Ahh!" Came a high pitched feminine scream.

Piccolo turned around to be facing a blue haired, human woman. He thought he recognized her from the Teckenchi Budakai, but wasn't sure. He scowled at her and she started acting very strange.

"Umm, Konna will be back soon." She said, twitching and looking generally nervous. "She brought you here and, uh, went back to help her father."

Piccolo blinked and turned away from her, opening the door of the ship.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked, but not quickly enough. He was already out the door and flying toward the kis he was feeling, one of which had better of been the girl's.

Before he could form any type of attack plan, he was no longer flying over Namek…he was on Earth. He knew it was Earth because he could feel Kami again, and the scenery had changed dramatically.

_Kami, you old fool._ Piccolo thought. _You wished us to Earth._

"Piccolo-san!" Konna yelled, darting through a crowd of Namekians to find herself beside Piccolo.

"You're okay!" She yelled, grabbing his knee. "I knew you would be!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." he said.

"Dad was fighting Frieza. Something happened to him, his ki went way up and his hair turned to gold."

Piccolo nodded and scowled. Just what had happened?

"Say that again brat." Vegeta said, walking over toward her. "What happened to Kakkarot?

Konna frowned and made a face at Vegeta. "His power got bigger and his hair turned to gold."

Vegeta looked like a mix between two emotions, one good and the other not-so-good. Finally, he settled on the good feeling.

"Well, seems he finally did it then."

"Did what?" Piccolo asked. "What are you talking about Vegeta?"

"He's a Super Saiyan, Namek. He's become the legend, he can beat Frieza now because he's stronger."

Piccolo scowled. "We'll see."

Konna smiled. "I know daddy can beat Frieza, he has to."

"You bet he can." Bulma chimed in.

"And you know," She said, turning toward Vegeta. "You should learn to be a little more laid back, you are kinda cute."

Vegeta scoffed and made a disgusted face. "I'm the Prince of Saiyans woman! Don't ever call me 'cute' again!"

Bulma waved him off and turned back to Konna. "We'll be seeing your dad soon, I'm sure of it."

It wasn't for several minutes that Bulma was contacted by King Kai, and talked to by Yamcha. Apparently, Goku couldn't make it to a ship in time, so he'd be caught in the blast when the planet exploded. After some debate over the issue, when it was explained they couldn't just wish Goku back, Bulma started crying.

"I just can't believe it, Goku has to come back. He just has to." She sobbed.

Konna kept shaking her head, not wanted to believe it was true. Piccolo knelt next to her and tried to calm her down.

"If it is possible for your father to return, then you know he will." He said to her.

"But, what if he can't?" She asked. "I don't want him to die."

Piccolo stood again and tried thinking some more. Surely there was something that could be done.

"Face it brat, your father's not coming back." Vegeta said, walking toward the girl. "You might as well accept it."

"That's not true, he will come back." She argued.

"Oh, I don't think so. And let me tell you, what makes you think he'd want to come back if he could?"

Konna nearly turned red with anger as she yelled at Vegeta. "You take that back! My father would always come home, he's not like _you_!"

"Watch it brat, you'll regret fighting with me."

"I'll fight you! Don't think I wont." She said hotly.

"Alright then." Vegeta said, and he lashed out at her with his fist. "You want a fight, you'll get one."

Konna dodged and leapt forward, punching and kicking at Vegeta fiercely, anger and fear driving her. She did manage to land a punch, giving Vegeta a bloody lip, and was repaid by getting slammed into the dirt. As she went to get up, Vegeta blasted her hard enough to make a sizable crater, with her in the center.

Other Namekians had begun to try and help, but Piccolo kept them from doing so. Even Bulma had walked forward to try and stop the fight, but Piccolo simply growled at her and she backed down. Piccolo waited and watched, looking at Konna and Vegeta as they fought. No child should be able to hold their own against a seasoned warrior for so long, especially one as efficient as Vegeta.

But she could. Then he knew, without a doubt, this girl would someday exceed them all. And then Vegeta put his hand up, ready to actually kill her. Piccolo fazed himself in front of Vegeta's hand and shook his head.

"Not today." Piccolo said, eyeing Vegeta. Knowing he was stronger than Vegeta for the time, the prince backed down arrogantly.

"The brats not worth it anyway." he said.

Piccolo walked over to his student and helped her stand up.

"You did good." He said.

She just looked to the ground and shrugged. "Not good enough."

"You'll get there." he said, standing up again.

_Someday._ He added mentally.

* * *

It was decided that the Nameks would stay with Bulma at Capsule Corp. until their dragon balls reformed in six months. And it was discovered that Goku could return through Earth's check-in station, which was Vegeta's idea ironically enough. So during the waiting period Konna was allowed to come and visit, after her studies were finished of course, and play with the other children. Piccolo, too, stayed mostly at the mansion, mainly because it interested him to be surrounded by others like him.

One day Konna was playing with Dende and two other children. The two were called Creasy and Chibo, they were brothers. Actually, what truly confused Konna was that _all_ the Namekians called each other 'brothers'. The only difference with these two was that they came from the same father.

"Pass it here, Konna!" Dende yelled.

Konna threw the ball toward the little boy and he raced to catch it. When he did he passed it to Chibo, who tossed it underhanded to Creasy, who then threw it at Konna again. The game had lasted for nearly an hour when Creasy threw the ball much harder than before. Konna raced to get it, but just as the ball touched her fingers she ran full smack into something very hard and sturdy.

It was Roth, another Namekian warrior. Though, he was not near so strong as Piccolo or Nail.

"Oof!" Konna huffed, falling backward. "Sorry sir."

"Watch it brat, or do you want another fight?" He asked meanly.

Konna stood and dusted herself off, shaking her head timidly. Dende came up behind her and scowled at Roth, he knew this man was not a nice one. The other two did as well, and Creasy (the more bold of the four) walked toward Roth.

"Why did you faze right in front of her like that? You knew she would hit you."

Konna frowned and looked up. "I didn't see you sir, honest. You're not hurt are you?"

Roth scowled. "You can't hurt me. Now get away from me Saiyan."

Konna stepped back and slowly turned to head off toward the other side of the field.

"Don't worry about him, Konna." Chibo said, after Roth was out of sight. "He doesn't like Saiyans."

"How come?" Konna asked.

"Because," Dende started. "His whole family was part of the Snake tribe, and they were killed by Vegeta."

"Oh no, that's awful." Konna said. "But what's that got to do with me?"

"Well, Vegeta isn't the first Saiyan to come to our planet." Dende continued. "Many years ago they came and killed lots of people, but didn't stay once the weather turned bad."

Konna nodded. "So, do a lot of your people dislike Saiyans?"

Dende looked down and nodded. "But not you or Goku, we know your trying to help."

Creasy put his arm on Konna's shoulder. "I wouldn't pay any attention to Roth, he's kind of crazy anyway."

Chibo laughed, followed by the other three children. Then they went back to their game of catch with Konna's blue ball.

XxXx

A few weeks later Konna was giving Dende a sparing lesson, considering Dende had asked what kind of moves she'd used on Vegeta to land that punch. He was starting to get the hang of it, considering he was not talented at all in the field of martial arts. She took it easy on him, and they were having a lot of fun. Accidentally, though, Konna kicked too hard when he put up his arm to block.

"Aya!" Dende shouted, grabbing his arm.

"What? What is it?" She asked, walking to him.

"It hurts Konna, you kicked too hard." Dende said through tears.

"I'm so sorry, I was trying to take it easy on you." She said, helping him stand up. "I'll take you to your grandpa."

"No you wont." Roared Roth, coming from across the small built-in pond. "Get away from him Saiyan."

When he was close enough he jerked Dende away and pushed him in the opposite direction. "Go to your grandfather Dende."

"She didn't mean to, we were just playing." He explained, stepping toward Roth.

"I said to go, do not disobey your elder." He said.

Dende sighed and turned to walk away, knowing he could not defy someone so much older than he. He did turn to give pitiful glances to Konna, trying to let her know he was okay and not angry at her.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Shut up girl, what were trying to do? Kill him?" Roth asked meanly.

"No, of course not." She said. "Please, don't be mad. I'm sorry about your family but I'm not a bad Saiyan."

Roth kicked Konna in the stomach and sent her backwards. "Don't speak about my family, you know nothing of them."

Konna leaned forward and stood up, staring far up at the large man. In the back of her mind she knew she was probably strong enough to beat him, but at the same time she debated over whether it was a good thing to do.

"Please don't be mad, I meant no disrespect."

Roth raised his hand again to silence her, but then someone was in front of him. It was another Namekian, wearing a turban and cape.

"Move brother, she needs to be taught a lesson." Roth said.

"I'm not your brother, and it's you who needs the lesson." Piccolo said, grabbing up Roth by his collar. "Get away from here. And if you touch her again I won't hesitate to kill you."

He pushed Roth away and glared at him until the man left. Then he turned to Konna and grunted.

"Didn't I teach you better than that?" He said. "Don't pick fights you don't expect to win."

Konna scowled, then dropped her jaw. "Don't make a joke Piccolo-san, you know I didn't pick that fight."

"But you did almost break Dende's arm." Piccolo said.

Konna looked down and sighed. "I know, I didn't mean to."

"I know that." Piccolo said quickly. "But no more sparing with him, he's a healer and not a warrior."

Piccolo started walking away but Konna followed him. "But it was his idea."

"You heard what I said girl, no more sparing with him."

"Yes sir." She said sarcastically, grabbing hold of his gi pants near the knee. "Thank you."

Piccolo snorted and pulled her hand off his pants. "Yeah, yeah. Just watch yourself."

Konna smiled and pulled at the straps of her overalls. "Do you like my outfit? It's new."

Piccolo took another glance at her and, without tone or emotion, said "Lovely."

Konna noticed his presumed excitement and laughed at him. "You see, that's why I like you so much. You're funny."

Piccolo huffed and crossed his arms again. "Funny indeed. Just a regular barrel of laughs."

Konna looked up at her sensei in wonder, laughing at him. "Two jokes in a row. Wow, Mr. Piccolo you're on a roll."

Piccolo picked the girl up by the suspenders of her overalls and glared at her, even baring his fangs just a little (though, in honesty, he knew she would not be frightening by it).

"What did I say about that name?" He asked meanly.

Konna put a finger to her chin and looked thoughtful. "If I ever called you that again you would throw me through a cliff and blast me straight to Outerworld."

Piccolo tossed her down, which she landed gracefully on her feet, and scowled. "So why did you do it again?"

"Because I know you wont do that stuff to me." She said plainly. "We're friends now, you're stuck with me."

Piccolo made a perturbed face and started walking away again. "Stuck indeed. I can't find a way to get rid of you."

Konna chuckled just a little, following Piccolo to a tree he used to meditate. He levitated next to the ground for a long while, until Konna decided to jump into his lap.

"Stop that kid, I'm meditating." He said.

She leaned again his knees and let her hand fall onto the grass in front of his feet. "I know, I'll be really quiet."

Piccolo grunted and shifted her until she was not such a burden. She rolled over after a few minutes to stare at Piccolo while he meditated.

"You know Piccolo, when you said you couldn't get rid of me, did you mean it?" She asked.

He opened an eye and looked at her.

"It's just, if you ever really do want me to leave you alone, all you got to do is tell me to go."

Piccolo scowled, nodded, and closed his eyes again.

Konna smiled and rolled back onto her side. Fifteen minutes later Dende was making his way over to the last spot he'd seen Konna. Roth had already come back, but Konna hadn't. So he yelled her name several times in hopes that she'd come back to play with him.

"Your boyfriend is calling." Piccolo said.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Konna nearly shouted, jumping up. "But I am going to go play with him."

"Don't kill him." Piccolo mused, watching her stick her tongue out at him as she ran off.

Piccolo waited until she was gone to close his eyes again, and he though of what she'd said. Want her to go? He'd thought nothing along those lines at all. He didn't want her to go; not even now to go play with Dende. And she'd said he was stuck with her, well yes he guessed he was.

_Well, kid._ He thought. _Your stuck with me too._

-

A/N: Kami, got a little carried away with that chapter, I guess. Too many new characters? Ack, my imagination has run away with me again! Oh well, 'till next time guys.


	8. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

A/N: Well, I know the last chapter was a little early, but now I'm about to go out of my mind writing these stupid essays! Anyway, I'll try much harder to edit this chapter and try to find all the errors…Novaselena is usually my editor, but she's not here with me today. Oh well, hope you guys don't mind. ;)

Thank you to**: storm-of-insanity, ME, Ishida Jill, Xzanayu, Pink-Charmed-One, Volcanic, Hmmmm, rainbowraindeer, dragon-lady, Kiko cat, zeynel, dfd, novaselena, Maria Antibella, willywonka,** and **Antigone-the-wise.**

Chapter 8

Piccolo stood and watched with wonder as the Namekian dragon Parunga was summoned, though he'd never of let the awe he felt show on his face. Konna, though, she was wide-eyed and excited, mostly because her father would soon be wished back to this world. She stood only a foot away from her mentor, feeling a tad safer by his side.

ChiChi stood a larger distance away from said warrior, though she glanced his direction more than once, angry that Konna would want more to stand nearer to him than her own mother. But the feeling was fleeting, for as soon as Goku's name was mentioned she perked and was ready to have her husband back.

Dende said the words to wish Goku and Krillin to Earth's check-in station, Krillin was successfully brought back but it seemed Goku couldn't be taken there…he was still alive! Konna bounced with excitement as Dende told the dragon to bring her father back to Earth. The eyes of the dragon shined a brilliant crimson, then he hummed awkwardly.

"It cannot be done." Parunga finally said.

"What?" Bulma yelled. "Why not?"

"Goku said he doesn't want to come back yet, he will return soon." Parunga explained.

"Doesn't…want to come back?" Konna repeated, hands dropping to her side. "But why not?"

"Konna," Piccolo said lowly, bending down slightly toward her. "Your father said he would return soon, you should take him at his word."

Konna sighed and, with Piccolo's reassurance, nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

ChiChi's head hung slightly as Konna walked the few feet's distance between them, so to let her mother hold her. Konna felt…empty. Empty was the best word to describe the sudden feeling of loss, almost depression. She wanted to cry, but remembered Piccolo-san hated to see her cry, so she didn't. She sniffed some, but didn't let the tears fall.

"Is there another wish?" Parunga demanded.

"Oh, um, yes." Bulma said, tone solemn. "We want to wish Krillin back to life."

Dende nodded and turned toward the dragon, speaking the words to make the wish a reality. There was a bright flash of light, then a shadow appeared.

"Um…am I back?" Krillin asked.

"You bet ya!" Oolong shouted. "Great to see ya again Krillin."

Krillin nodded, trying to wipe away all the images he'd just seen in Outerworld. He was so glad to be back, he almost wanted to cry.

"Is there a final wish?" Parunga asked, impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses." Bulma said, while King Kai attempted to tell her which of the three warriors he housed would return first.

"Hey Dende, Yamcha's our man." Bulma shouted.

Dende nodded and again spoke in his native tongue to the dragon. Parunga's eyes shone again, and he nodded his head. After another flash of light the dragon huffed and made a growling noise.

"I have granted three wishes, now I will return to my slumber. Goodbye." His aura faded and the seven balls rocketed off to seven different locations on Earth. The remaining senshi and Namekians were left in a crowd in front of the Capsule Corp. compound. Yamcha was found a few minutes later, after having landed in the pond.

Piccolo glanced down at Konna as she and ChiChi were turning to leave. Konna was sad, to say the least, and Piccolo felt a twinge of anger towards her father. Who would leave there family behind, without so much as a goodbye? If Piccolo had a family he wouldn't do that to them, but that was an 'if' Piccolo didn't expect would ever occur. At least, it had better not.

Konna looked back over her shoulder as she and her mother left, wondering just when she would ever see her father again. Piccolo caught her eye, nodded, and continued watching her retreat to her grandfather's air car. What he wouldn't give to make that girl happy right now-

_Stop that!_ Piccolo chided himself, snarling to an invisible force. He had to stop doing that, thinking so sentimentally. If he wasn't careful it would get him killed…again.

He turned heel and walked off, pushing rudely through the crowd of Namekians to the edge of Capsule Corp., and there he powered up to take flight. On his way back to his waterfall he allowed his mind to stray, and with the constant noise of the wind humming in his sensitive ears he could block out anything distracting.

What could be so important that the honorable Son Goku would deliberately stay away from his home? It was no secret that he cared a great deal for his family, and for Earth. The wretch had died for them once, and had made it abundantly clear he was willing to do so again. So why stay gone? Why hurt them like this?

Piccolo didn't know. In fact, he knew very little about matters of the 'heart', or anything to do with said muscle. He wasn't used to feelings of such magnitude, ones that would cause people to do crazy things…like jumping in front of a deadly ki blast, for instance. He'd never of believed he, the demon king, was capable of such sacrifice. Who'd of ever thought it? Not he, and certainly not his sire.

Piccolo jerked his head and bit back yet another snarl, the muscle in his lower jaw twitching visibly. For as long as he lived (or remained deceased, whichever the case may be), he would never be able to live down his first death. Kami-sama wouldn't allow it, the old buzzard. Even in the afterlife he'd practically mocked Piccolo, telling him how he would never get over this girl. 'Get over her', as though she were some phenomena, some force to be reckoned with.

She was nothing more than a mere child, albeit a strong one; and certainly one Piccolo could dispose of easily enough, should he have a mind to do it. But, that was the big problem with him: he didn't have a mind to do it. He didn't have a mind to do anything toward her, save for helping her. Her and that idiot father of hers', that he himself saved twice already. **Saved**, as though the Demon Piccolo had never been his enemy, as though the two were allies.

Saved him. What kind of foolishness was that? Piccolo's mission was to kill the Saiyan, but he didn't seem to want that anymore. He wanted something more, but it wasn't world domination. He wanted a purpose, but it wasn't to kill Son Goku. It was something else, and the former demon couldn't pinpoint what it was. Not chaos, nor blood, nor violence…nothing like that. Once upon a time those were the only things that occupied his thoughts, among images of his Sire's brutal past.

Once upon a time he'd been evil, like his father before him. Malicious and conniving, never once thinking about how he was not only hurting others, but also himself. Ah, that was once upon a time though, long gone now. Now he served a different purpose, though he wasn't entirely sure what it was just yet.

Surely, it was something worthwhile.

XxXx

A perfect day. Not a cloud in the sky, the wind was not yet cold, and the sun was in just the right spot to create the perfect temperature: not too hot, not too cool. Konna laid back and drank it all in, smiling contently for the first time in a month. One month since the dragon was summoned, another three before he could be resurrected again. Luckily for them all, the Namekian year was only 130 days long.

"Konna, are you finished studying already?" ChiChi asked from the doorway.

Konna nodded her head and closed her eyes. She was finally caught up from all the work she'd missed while on Namek. Her mother was adamant about her daughter being 'above average', knowing more than any other child her age. But Konna never understood why, though she'd never of risked asked her mother that question.

"That's great." ChiChi hummed. "You can play now, don't get dirty though."

Konna jumped up, darting for the doorway.

"I'm gonna go change!" She yelled, running past her mother and into the house.

"That's a good idea, I don't want your sir coat to get dirty." ChiChi said, moving back toward the sink.

Konna came running back down the stairs, clad in her Piccolo uniform, and raced for the door. Once in the yard she powered up to take flight, when she was suddenly caught up by her wrist.

"Oh no you don't!" ChiChi yelled, yanking her daughter hard enough to turn her around. "You are NOT going to spend the day with…_him_."

Konna's face fell. "That's not fair, you said I could go play."

"Play, yes. Not go and get yourself killed by that monster!"

"Momma, that's not fair." Konna shouted. "Piccolo-san would never hurt me. He's not a monster."

"You don't know that." ChiChi yelled. "He is quite capable of hurting someone, he's done it plenty before!"

"That was a long time ago, he's different now." Konna said, twisting her arm to get out of her mother's vise grip, but it wasn't working.

"What makes you think so? He's dangerous! Of course he would hurt you, if given half a chance!"

Konna snapped back her arm hard enough for ChiChi to let go. "I know he wont hurt me, he's my best friend."

"You can make other friends, now come back inside." ChiChi said, tone much more gentle than before. "Do as you're told Konna."

Konna bit her bottom lip and turned halfway around. "I…"

ChiChi gave a stern look and crossed her arms. "Now."

Konna finally lowered her head and huffed, slowly walking back toward the house. ChiChi, though, smiled and patted her daughter's head as she walked past. Piccolo was a bad influence, the worst of. She'd not have him near her daughter.

"Now, honey, what do you want for lunch?" ChiCh asked, knowing the making of Konna's favorite meal would perk her up.

"Nothing." She sighed, walking up the stairs to her room. "I'm not hungry."

ChiChi frowned at Konna's back, as she walked up the stairs to her room…then shut the door softly. ChiChi second guessed herself for only a moment, it was because Goku wasn't here. Konna wouldn't want anything to do with that monster otherwise. That had to be it, there couldn't be any other reason.

An hour later Konna had still not come out of her room, and ChiChi was beginning to worry. She hadn't come down to eat, not to play, not even to use the restroom. So ChiChi went upstairs with a tray of food to take to Konna, who had stayed quiet for far too long. She opened the door, and dropped the tray.

The window was open, with wind blowing the curtains slightly. There was nothing inside but the papers and knickknacks that had been there before, but Konna was missing. ChiChi clenched her fists and bit back a curse, fuming for several minutes. Then she noticed the paper on the desk, with the crayons scattered to its left.

She picked it up and scowled, slowly letting her finger trace along the markings. It was a picture, obviously drawn by a child, of Piccolo. He was impassive, no smile and no scowl, with his usual turban and cape. His arms were crossed in front of him, with his pink tinted muscles sticking out more horribly than usual.

But his eyes. They were not the cold, evil, ruthless obsidian eyes ChiChi remembered. They were much more soft and mellow. At least, from the chibi-drawn picture of him. And if this was what Konna saw, the softer demon, then what was it that had made him change so drastically?

ChiChi slammed the picture down on the table, with half a mind to tear it to shreds. But she couldn't bring herself to do it, no matter how she disliked Piccolo. She would break Konna of this habit though, even if it meant being the 'bad guy' of the situation.

Piccolo was no one ChiChi could stand for Konna to spend time with. And she was going to change it, not matter what.

X-x-X-x-X

Piccolo sat in meditation, in the lotus position with his arms crossed over his chest. He'd been in this state for several hours, so when his ears perked to the sound of something coming his way, he unfolded himself hastily and dropped to the ground silently. Instinct told him to ready himself, in case this was a threat.

He stood rigid and still to the edge of the pond, his turban and cape shadowed by a tree as the rest of his body blended with his green surroundings. He waited patently for whatever was coming when, suddenly, he could feel the ki of this person. He sighed and straitened himself, waiting for the girl to come into plain view. Apparently, she had decided to visit.

Odd, though. Piccolo couldn't seem to get used to the idea of someone visiting him. It seemed too far out of place for him, it was an idea that was taking some time to get used to.

He waited a little longer, but the girl should have been here by now. It never took her more than a few minutes to reach him, at least from this distance. He crossed his arms, amused at the thought that he might surprise her, and looked to the trees ahead of him for any sign of her. Several more minutes passed and she stopped moving altogether. There was no sound of her feet breaking a twig, or her hands breaking limbs that got in her way. There was just…silence.

With an ever growing sensation of anxiety, which Piccolo wanted very much to be rid of, he began walking in the direction of the girl. Knowing her, she was stuck in the mud or something equally as ridiculous. Still, it didn't keep Piccolo from seeking her out. Again, it irked the Namek to know he had such drives: like protecting her or helping her, he simply wasn't used to it.

He came to a very small clearing in the wood and there she was, just sitting against a tree trunk with her head buried in her folded arms. He almost caught himself sighing with relief, but stopped before he had the chance. Was she sick? Or tired? He debated walking over to her and asking, but his pride kept him from it. He would look weak doing that, getting all tender and what-not. Gah, the thought alone disgusted him.

He didn't have to wait long, not a moment after he'd halted movement she looked up at him. She was crying, that was why she covered her face. She wiped fiercely at fresh tears streaking down her face, sniffling as she did so.

"I know y-you don't like to…see me cry." She stuttered. "I can't h-help it."

Piccolo nodded slightly and looked off to another corner of the small clearing. Much movement wasn't possible, considering his turban nearly reached the lower branches of the trees. Konna huffed and hid her head again, hugging her knee's against her chest in an effort to feel more secure.

Piccolo shirked off the creeping feeling of being totally out of place, and walked a little closer to her. Again, he didn't have the faintest clue what to say. Even if he did have the words, he'd be no good at actually saying them. Still, he wanted to help her. He didn't want to see her cry anymore, it made him feel bad.

And just why would it make _him_ feel worse to see the girl cry? It's not like he was the one upset. A good question, one for which Piccolo had no answer, (a predicament Piccolo now found himself in more often than not).

He knelt down, slowly, and as softly as he could put a forefinger to the girls shoulder, it was the only form of reassurance he knew to give. He would have eventually said something, he wasn't sure what, but something; but the girl pounced on him the moment his finger touched her shoulder. She wailed and pushed her face against the front of his gi, nearly knocking him over with the force of the impact.

Piccolo's hands went straight up in the air, to keep from touching her at all, and his eyes widened at the very moment of contact. What…was this? He'd never been put in a situation like this before, and he was utterly clueless how to handle it. He looked around, as thought he trees would give him some advise, but eventually he just patted the girl's head awkwardly with his left hand. He cleared his throat loudly and tugged on the back of her gi, shifting as he became far too uncomfortable.

"Sorry." She said, letting go and leaning back to look up at him. "I had a fight with mommy."

Piccolo nodded slightly, having a sudden moment of enlightenment, and ran his tongue over his fangs (a gesture he'd found he only did when irritated). If there was one woman in all the Earth he could certainly see fighting with, it was her. No wonder the child was crying, having to live with that devil-woman day-in and day-out, with no relief…Piccolo probably would have broken down as well.

"Why?" He asked.

Konna shifted and blinked away another onslaught of tears. "You."

Piccolo blinked and looked down at the girl.

"She says you're a monster. That you'll hurt me if I keep coming to see you." She smiled shakily and rubbed her upped arm. "But I yelled at her, and said she was wrong. I told her you were my friend, that you wouldn't hurt me, ever."

Piccolo's jaw tightened again, and he snorted. "And?"

Konna shrugged. "She sent me to my room, I'm not allow to come see you anymore."

At that, Piccolo felt an odd clenching feeling. Like something that shouldn't be hurting suddenly was. That…was new.

"So why are you here?" He asked.

She looked up with a look of, well, shock. "To see you!"

Piccolo kept his face from looking shocked, but the outburst had certainly surprised him. "Okay."

Konna shook her head. "That's all? You don't care? Do you even want to see me anymore?"

Piccolo shook his head and growled. "Quit that, you know better."

Konna wiped her nose and frowned. "But you don't even sound sad, that mommy wont let me come over anymore."

"You're here now, did you sneak out?"

"Yes." She made a squeak and poked Piccolo in the chest. "I wanted to tell you, so you wouldn't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad." He stated. "I'll…keep an eye on you either way."

Konna looked at him funny, then smiled. "Oh yeah, not if mommy catches you. She don't like you none at all."

"No body likes me 'none at all'," He said, standing. "Except for you."

"Will you come a visit me sometime?" She asked.

"No." He said flatly. He wouldn't risk a run-in with the she-devil, it was an encounter he would avoid indefinitely.

"But why not?" Konna asked. Piccolo gave her a look and shook his head.

"No."

His tone kept Konna from prodding farther, knowing Piccolo was already in a disagreeable mood. She stood up beside him and dusted herself off, grabbing his arm as they began walking toward the waterfall.

"Detach yourself." He said, jerking his arm in such a way that Konna flipped forward, and was caught up by the front of her gi.

"You're fun." She said, and Piccolo grunted.

"Right."

"You are." She protested, and was rewarded by being slung into the pond underneath the waterfall.

She jumped out, shook herself, and began undressing. She took off her shoes, then her gi top and shorts, throwing them onto the grass. She wore only her gray undershirt and pink underwear, then jumped back into the pool. Piccolo rolled his eyes at the girl, and scowled when she tried to splash him from the embankment. She giggled in her lighthearted way, falling backwards on purpose into the water.

Piccolo crossed his arms, watching her for the better part of an hour as she rivaled every fish in the pond with her aquatic ability. He leaned against a tree and simply watched her, so innocent and carefree. He wished…

Well, he wished many things. But he truly wondered what he would have been like had he ever been innocent like that. Ever had a true childhood: hopes, dreams, friends, loved ones. Wondered how he might have been, if he could have kept himself from such despair and regret.

"Piccolo-san!" She yelped, now standing on top a rock. "Watch me, I'll make a huge splash."

Piccolo looked and winced as she hit the water hard, indeed creating a splash. She reached the surface with her face contorted, apparently in pain. Piccolo scowled and pushed himself off the tree, ready to help her out of the water, if she needed it. But then she started laughing.

"That hurt." She said plainly, half smiling at him. "I'm not gonna try that again."

Piccolo smirked, looked to the rock she'd jumped off, and then back at her.

"Good splash though." He said, without tone or sincerity.

Konna straitened, made a face, and then laughed. "Yeah," She snorted. "I guess I did."

Piccolo's smirk grew as she continued her frolicking in the water, after laughing at his unusual reply. Then his face grew sober again; he was truly going to miss her visits.

* * *

"Do you have a final wish?" The dragon asked.

Dende frowned and turned toward Konna. "I guess this is…goodbye."

Konna nodded, eyes filling with tears, and reached out to hug him. "Bye Dende, you're a really great friend."

Dende hugged her tightly, so long so that the elder had to put his hand on Dende's shoulder to make him let go. The elder made the request that all the Namekians who wanted to be transported to NeoNamek, raise their hands now. It took a few seconds for the wish to begin, and groups at a time disappeared from the Capsule Corp. grounds.

"Our paths will cross again, Konna." Dende said, wiping away a tear. "Goodbye."

Then he raised his hand and was gone.

Konna's hand was still in the air, from having been waving, then she let it drop. Not but a split second later she looked around frantically…she'd not said goodbye to Piccolo. What if he'd left wither telling her, she'd not seen him in so long! She ran away from her mother, away from the others who were reuniting with Tien and Chautzu. She ran until she could see the edge of the Capsule Corp. gardens, then she stopped and slumped.

Was there a ki trace left of him? She could still feel him, like he was nearby. Did it take a while for ki to disappear? Or did some of it remain forever? She didn't know, she just knew she could feel him…like he was right next to her.

"I am." Came a voice from behind her.

She turned around and, without looking, latched herself around his middle. He grunted in irritation, looking around to make sure no one saw, then put a hand on her head.

"How did you-" She started.

"I'm not sure, I've been able to for a few weeks now." He said.

Konna looked thoughtful, wondering how in the world he could have done that without being near her. Was this telepathy, like Chautzu and Tien? But how? She'd not been able to visit for months, not since the beginning of summer.

"I told you I'd keep an eye on you." He said, smirking as she let go of him.

"How often?" She asked. "And how close?"

He huffed and crossed his arms. "Too often and far too close."

She mock pouted and flicked the palm of his hand. "Tell me, when and where?"

Piccolo looked impassive, and tapped his finger against a pink-tinted muscle. She furrowed her eyebrows and grabbed one of his fingers. "Come on Piccolo-san, tell me where?"

Again he just shirked off her hand, turned and began walking away. She followed him for a little distance, then jumped in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Why can't I hear you?" She asked, causing Piccolo to quirk an eye ridge. "You know, in my head. The way you can hear me?"

"Don't know. I didn't exactly plan on any of this." He said, moving past her.

"Well, I don't mind. I just wish I could hear you too."

"Hmph, I'd have to kill you if you could." He said. "No one listens to my thoughts."

"You lie, you know you wouldn't kill me. Maybe spar really rough, and kick my butt. But you wouldn't-"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Piccolo said. "You can dispense with the speeches."

Konna grinned and kept walking, not but a foot away from Piccolo. There was relatively short silence when: "Piccolo-san?"

"Hm."

"What's 'dispense' mean?"

Piccolo halted and, without warning, chuckled. Konna stopped short and looked at him, eyes wide. She'd never heard such a thing, Piccolo laughing. Actually, it was more like soft thunder, from deep inside his chest. It was so out of his character, Konna couldn't even bring herself to laugh with him.

The small bit of humor didn't last long, only a few mere seconds, but it was enough to lift Piccolo's spirits, and his mood. Then he was quiet again.

"It means to stop." He said, earning himself a crooked grin from the six year old. "And," he continued. "I watch you from the edge of the forest, directly through your window."

Konna smiled wide and snickered. "Do you see me study?"

He grunted. "Far too much."

"Yeah, I know." She said, walking next to him again. "It's mom's idea."

Piccolo nodded slightly, and walked in silence next to the man-made pond. From here they could here the others laughing and talking, what about neither knew.

"Why didn't you go to Namek?" Konna asked, pulling on his wrist to make him stand still.

"Did you want me to?" He asked, toneless.

"No!" She barked, grabbing his knees. "I was so afraid you were going to leave, that's why I went looking for you."

"I know." He said, putting a hand on her head again.

She looked up, confused, and asked: "Then why did you ask me that, if you already knew the answer?"

Piccolo stood straight and took his hand off her head. "To hear you say it."

She shook her head and tightened her grip on his knees. "You're weird, sir."

Piccolo shrugged, of sorts, and tugged on her gi to make her let go of his knee caps.

"One of these days, you're going to make me fall on you." He said. "And then I'll have to blast you for the trouble."

Konna let go and, as usual, laughed at him. "Right, sir."

He turned and powered up, but then Konna was again in front of him.

"Kid, I'm leaving." He said, slightly irritated. "Out of the way."

"I just want to say goodbye, sir." She said, bowing. "I'll try really hard to come and see you soon."

Piccolo nodded and, without knowing what else to do, ruffled her hair quickly before departing. Konna watched him leave and tried to tame her hair again, putting it back into a messy ponytail. She was crazy about her sensei, he was just about the best friend she could ask for. She'd have to go see him soon…and figure out how in the world he'd been able to hear her thoughts.

That was a talent she needed to learn fast, so to annoy Piccolo-san all the more. He was just so much more funny when embarrassed, and a lot more interesting when confused. All in all, she was glad to have him, even if she was grounded because of seeing him.

"Someday," She whispered to herself. "Things are gonna change."

She kicked a rock into the pond and watched her reflection ripple. "Daddy will come home, and mommy won't hate Piccolo-san anymore. We'll all be happy together…someday."


	9. Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

A/N: I am so sorry it's been over a month since I posted, but this has been a very difficult December. Back home for the holidays, which is always…erm…interesting. I certainly promise to update much more frequently than this. So, without further ado, here's the long overdue chapter.

THANK YOU! To my lovely (and patient) reviewers:** Antigone-The-Wise**, **Volcanic**, **MarshmellowDragon**, **ME, dfd, Kiko cat, storm-of-insanity, dragon-lady, Xzanayu, hmmmm, willywonka, Kasei Tomodatchi, Maria Antibella, dmx, novaselena, Gohhk, **and **Jade.**

Chapter 9

Piccolo lay in the grass and breathed in deeply, hours of training with himself were finally over. Tri-form technique certainly came in handy when he didn't have a sparing partner, which was more often than not. The other two bodies merged with his own after he hit the ground hard, and now he couldn't even move. But he was used to this, this was his life. No worrying over family troubles, no fighting with a mate, no children to care for, no home to keep up…and no one to bother him.

Piccolo seemed to have it made. Except, he wasn't happy. Not that he was chipper like Son had been, not by any means. But he didn't find satisfaction in almost anything anymore, he didn't have goals or plans for the future. He didn't have anything to work towards. That can't be what life is all about, can it? The next adventure or good fight were just steps along the way, not the final destination.

Well, there was always Konna. The girl didn't make it around to see him very often, but he was glad to see her when he could. That mother of hers had yet to admit to Piccolo's change, she still had her daughter under close observation. But there were those occasional slips when Konna was somehow able to get away unnoticed, and she always came to visit her sensei.

Piccolo turned his head slightly as the wind picked up and blew dust into his face. He missed her, guess there was no hiding it. It had been at least a month since her last visit, and even then it had only been a short and simple chat…or rather, Konna chatted and Piccolo listened. Then she ran off home, her mother sure to have a fit if she found that Konna had left.

Piccolo nearly sighed, but caught himself before he actually did. He never used to be lonely, at least not like this. He never felt the need to have company. In fact, the idea alone didn't even use to cross his mind. But not now. Konna changed all that with her impish little grin and childish charms, never once stopping to wonder whether her "Piccolo-san" even wanted her around. She didn't think like that, Piccolo knew. And he was glad for it.

Piccolo had built up a barrier around himself, to keep out all emotions and feelings. But she pushed through them like they didn't even exist, perhaps because she was too young to realize they _did_ exist. She'd dug her way into his affection, like a worm burrowing through the earth. But, there she was. Too late now to do anything about it, Piccolo reasoned with himself.

Rather than being angry that she'd broken through his ice-clad heart, he was grateful. Things were different than they had been before, he truly didn't care about the things that had been so important to him just one, short year ago. World domination was more like a distant dream than something he'd actually believed in. And killing Son…that was a little tougher. He didn't like the man, that much was certain. He didn't want to kill him though, and he didn't hate him with a passion like he once had.

He couldn't tell, though, whether it was for Konna's benefit or just a change of heart. Konna would never forgive him if he killed her father, really killed him. Not like before, with Radditz, but to set out and murder him like he'd always planned on doing. No, that was no longer an option. He couldn't even bring himself to think on those lines anymore.

"Little baka." Piccolo whispered, halfway amused.

Yet again, that creeping feeling of loneliness came upon him when he thought about his little friend. Perhaps a quick check-up would do him some good, to see her and make sure all was well. He'd found that in keeping to the farthest edge of the Mt. Paozu forest, he could watch all the comings and goings of the Son's without being immediately detected by the girl (whom, to both Piccolo's pleasure and annoyance, had learned to sense ki very well). She was also, without Piccolo's guidance, learning telepathy much too quickly for her sensei's liking.

Piccolo pushed himself up after an hour-long break and bent his neck in relaxation. He materialized his clothing and weights, straightened his back and powered up. Within seconds he was flying over the treetops headed due-East, directly at the Son home.

He stretched out his senses carefully and deliberately, feeling for the two who should be at the home. There was only the woman, who's ki was unusually high, and no traces of Konna. In fact, there was no sign that she'd been anywhere _near_ the house for some time…maybe days.

A tightening in his throat caught Piccolo off guard and he swallowed hard. He flew right past his usual landing spot and onto the front lawn, mere feet from the front door. This was the first time he'd been so close to the Son home, but that wasn't his concern at the moment. Konna was no where near here, not for miles. Piccolo stretched out his senses as far as he could and still got nothing in return, not a spark of Konna's youthful ki reached him.

Then, he became concerned.

His keen ears picked up the sound of a metal object hitting a wooden surface, then the opening of a door. He'd nearly forgotten about the girl's mother being home, he'd been too preoccupied with trying to locate Konna. Now, though, the harpy was starring him in the face.

At first, her eyes seemed hopeful, almost glad to see him. Then her dark orbs moved to his knee's and feet, and her face fell. She locked eyes with him again but this time, she looked a mixture between anger and fear.

"What do you want?" She asked, none to nicely.

"Where is she?" Piccolo asked, toneless.

Chichi huffed and moved to lean on one leg, then crossed her arms.

"What d' you care?" She spat.

Piccolo growled and took a step forward, allowing his upper lip to reveal one of his impressive fangs. He was rewarded by ChiChi clamping her mouth shut and standing up straight, eyes widening just a little.

There was a long silence, in which the tension between the two could be sliced with a knife. Finally, ChiChi broke and let her arms fall.

"I don't know where she is, I'm worried to death." She confessed. "She, Oolong, Bulma and Krillin went camping over a week ago but never came back. Master Roshi says they just lost track of time, out there having so much fun."

ChiChi diverted her eyes and nervously twisted the dishtowel she'd been holding.

"But it's just not like her to stay gone that long. She promised to be back in a few days…three or four at the most." She laughed oddly and looked at Piccolo again. "I'd hoped that seeing you here meant she'd come back home."

Piccolo's eyes narrowed slightly and he gave a short grunt, then turned around with his back to the woman. He'd not but taken a step in the opposite direction of the house when ChiChi ran out toward him.

"Wait!" She yelled.

He growled slightly and shifted just enough to face her.

"What?" He barked.

She looked at him from about two feet away and shifted slightly, moving from one foot to the other.

"You'll find her, won't you?" She asked.

He made an irritated face and, without answering, began walking away from her again.

"Just bring her home safe." ChiChi said quietly.

Piccolo stopped short and waited just a moment.

"I will." Then he powered up and took off, sending a gust of wind toward ChiChi.

She fidgeted a few more minutes until she couldn't see his form at all. If he brought Konna back safely, she'd reconsider her opinion of him. Surely someone who tried that hard must care, at least a little. Maybe Konna's trust in him wasn't _completely_ misplaced, or endangering her.

Perhaps, the demon really had changed.

X-x-X-x-X

Piccolo landed on the little island quietly, then walked steadily and carefully (for the ground was nothing but sand) toward the old man. The hermit was sleeping in a chair with a magazine, of questionable content, laying across his chest. Piccolo contemplated grabbing the old man up by his beard, but decided against it. Instead he kicked the lawn chair over, dumping the old man onto the ground.

"Ladies?" He asked, his mind apparently still muddled from sleeping. "Huh?"

When the hermit saw, through his dark sunglasses, Piccolo towering above him he nearly 'went' on himself.

"PICCOLO!" He yelped. After visibly gulping, he slid backward across the hot sand.

"What can I do for ya…on this fine day?" He asked nervously.

Piccolo glared daggers at the human for a few seconds, intending very much to scare the man into telling the utmost truth.

"Konna." He said first. "She left with friends of yours. Where are they?"

"Oh, uh…" He started. "They're still gone."

"I know that, idiot." Piccolo growled. "Where were they going?"

"To…uh, the um…Oh, the Sumri Forest. You know, it's that-"

Before he could finish, Piccolo had taken off toward the North and left the hermit in a cloud of dust and sand.

"…way." He finished, shaking himself off and laying back on his little cot. Before he could think about, or otherwise worry over, what Piccolo had been doing on his island Master Roshi was asleep, dreaming about young girls who would never have anything to do with him in real life.

Piccolo, though, let himself worry. Or rather, couldn't help himself from doing so. He'd never had to deal with feelings of this nature and so he didn't know what to do with them. This overwhelming desire to find Konna and make sure she was safe, to keep her from getting hurt. The instinct to get to her as quickly as possible was driving him insane, and it didn't help that he couldn't seem to pinpoint her.

An hour later he arrived at the beginnings of the Sumri Forest, with some of it's outlaying cherry blossom trees in full bloom. Piccolo found the small, pink objects rather bothersome as he landed. The flowers covered the ground all around the forest, outlining the deep green with light pink.

Piccolo fazed in and out of swarms of trees, flying low over the less dense part of Sumri. There was a large stream that led to a pond, so Piccolo decided to follow it. Common sense told him the humans would have made camp by water, or at least it was a shot. He followed the stream for miles until he found what he'd been hoping for: a campsite.

It was several days old, the fire had not been rekindled recently and the footprints were faded to almost nonexistent. There were turned over, muddy tents with clothing inside. He smelled the air slowly and cautiously, searching for Konna's familiar scent. He found little trace of it, and her ki signature was long since passed. If they had left so long ago then why had they not returned home? Why would they leave their belongings, unless they had intended on coming back?

Piccolo thought on this for a while, looking over the pond's clearing as he did so. And in the distance he could see the tops of white mountains…familiar mountains. They were the Zulmite-zubri, ancient alps that had been frozen for all eternity. They were cold and aloof, much like Piccolo himself. Humans didn't venture there, at least not the sane ones. There were stories of the mountains being infested with demons, or of mad scientists making it their refuge.

Nonsense and folklore, that's what Piccolo thought of it all. Still, the mountains seemed to call to him. He walked slowly away from the campsite and a small distance closer to the Zulmite-zubri, his eyes glued on their forms. Something gave him a feeling to go there, that what he was searching for was being held up there.

Normally, he wouldn't have given more than a second thought to such a notion, they were foolhardy and time consuming. He did, though, get the feeling that Konna might be up there. He didn't know why and didn't wish to explain it, but he just knew that's where he needed to be looking.

So, he powered up and traveled toward the mountains. He kept his senses completely open for most of the journey, especially when he neared the slopes. And within minutes of reaching the tallest peak he could feel Konna's ki, though it was much weaker than it should have been.

So weak, in fact, Piccolo doubled his speed in search of the source of the ki. Konna might be dying up here, and he'd of never known it. Gusts of icy wind cut at him like knives, and he noted mentally that it was much colder than he remembered. Maybe it was the time of year, or just a cold day. Either way, Piccolo knew if he (a Namek) was having trouble with the cold, Konna would be having a much worse time.

Piccolo looked down as the hills of ice paraded in front of him, all the newer ones looking the same as the last. With snow, it became easy to forget what he had already seen and what was new. It all seemed to blend together in a mesh of white or gray. Suddenly, he blinked and looked below him at a huge building, doubting at first that it was actually there. It was there, though, and not only was it large but it was made completely of ice.

An odd sense of dread began building inside of Piccolo as he realized Konna's ki, as well as the other human's, was coming from inside that building. He landed in front of it and waited for something…anything. As if on cue, the large entrance doors opened for him and the darkness inside became slightly visible as a very long hallway. Piccolo knew this was some kind of trap, something unpleasant waited for him inside.

But Konna was in there too, probably waiting on him to come help her. And help her he would, he had to. She needed him, no one else on this planet was as strong as he. So he clinched his fists and glared inside the doors, feeling the presence of things other than humans; none of them friendly or weak.

Piccolo walked slowly and carefully inside the doors, his breath visible in front of him. The doors creaked loudly, then closed once Piccolo was securely inside. He had a bad feeling about his, something wasn't right. Something was causing the humans trouble, something strong enough to hurt Konna.

_I'm coming kid._ Piccolo thought. _Just hang in there a little bit longer._

He wasn't left in total darkness at least, the hallway was lit by torches as far as Piccolo could see. He had the odd feeling of being watched, though he could plainly see there was no one nearby. Still, he walked on and gave no physical indication that he was the least bit unsteady. He felt Konna's ki spark and fizzle, her life force barely a fraction of it's usual flare. His eyes narrowed and his fists clasped and relaxed in rhythm with his pulse.

Whoever was doing this would pay dearly, no one messed with that girl. Not now. She was more important to him than anything else had ever been, so he wasn't about to let something take her away. Surely she could feel him by now, he was so close to her. She had to know he was coming for her, wouldn't that give her some hope to hold on to?

_Where are you brat?_ Piccolo asked himself, after passing a door that wouldn't budge.

There was a noise behind him and he jerked around, ready to attack. There was nothing there, just the darkness that he'd already passed. So he turned and pressed on, eagerly waiting for one of the other beings he felt around him to attack. They were leading him somewhere, but he wasn't sure where or why. It was closer to Konna's ki, though, and so he went willingly.

He stopped short when his eyes caught sight of a piece of cloth on the ground, and he bent to pick it up. It was red and torn, fresh blood stains darkened it's cherry color. It was Konna's sash, it even still smelled like her. And Piccolo knew the blood was hers, he didn't have to guess.

He gripped the tattered piece of wardrobe so tightly his own purple blood trickled onto the fabric, causing it to turn an odd brown color. Anger swelled inside him so strongly he thought for a moment he wouldn't be able to control it. He wanted nothing more than to find Konna and destroy whatever had hurt her, he wanted blood for her blood. And he would have it, if it took every ounce of power he had.

He folded the cloth and wrapped it over his own sash, wanting to give it back to Konna when he found her. He walked not much farther forward until he reached another door, this one was unlocked. He could feel something on the other side, and it was not human. But he was ready now, and he wanted to see the person who did all this.

He put his hand up to clasp the metal knob, but the door opened before he even touched it. He entered the darkened room and smirked, someone was about to be sent to Outerworld…and it wasn't going to be him. And it definitely wouldn't be Konna, he'd make sure of that.

"Whoever you are, I hope you're ready to die." Piccolo said lowly.

There was a silence that was immediately preceded by eerie, screeching laughter.

"We'll see Piccolo." Came a voice, not belonging to any human. "We'll see."


	10. Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

A/N: I just have to face facts, I can't update like I used to. I hope to update most of my stories in at least ONE month. I'll try hard not to keep you all waiting much longer than that (unlike now -frowns-). I'll keep a check-list on my profile if anyone has question about the progress of any fic.

A/N 2: Gah! I know, I talk to much! But listen guys, since this is a chapter completely based on the DBZ movie "The World's Strongest" (which happens to be my favorite) I have completely changed it around. I try to be as consistent as possible…most of the time. Goku isn't back from space yet (seems none of the DBZ movies are meant to coincide with the series) so you won't find him in here anywhere. So please don't be confused about what's going on, I just made most of this stuff up to fit with the timeline of DBZ (and if any of this sounds corny, I'm sorry. I just had to come up with something other than Goku-saves-the-day with a spirit bomb).

THANK YOU! **Ace, SuperSanne, Antigone-the-wise, ME, Volcanic, Grand-wolf, Xzanayu, Storm-of-insanity, … **(remaining anonymous? It worked!)**, Jade, dmx, novaselena, Kasei Tomodatchi **and all ya'll who don't review. GRACIAS!

Chapter 10

He wasn't all too sure why he was here or where exactly here was. He did know that he didn't like being here, and that there had been something very important he was trying to do. Unfortunately, none of these things could be answered right now and every moment he spent trying to figure them out, the less he seemed to know. It was cold, he knew that without doubt.

However, there was a larger question that bugged him worse than merely _where _he was but, rather, who he was. He couldn't recall even a glimpse of a memory, nothing before coming to this place of darkness. Why did he feel the need to find something, someone…to get out of this darkness? Something tingled in the back of his mind, scratched at his memory and seemed to beg that he recall what he'd been trying to accomplish before being here.

Then a light filtered into the darkened room, his eyes couldn't seem to adjust. The silhouette of a person passed in front of him, said something he couldn't understand, in a voice he couldn't recognize, then left. Once in darkness again his head pounded and throbbed as though he'd been hit very hard, but then the pain would stop as quickly as it had come. On and on the pain cycle went, and with every passing moment he could feel some part of him dying away.

Whether it had been hours or days, months or years, he couldn't tell. A Voice, a different one from before (a much more powerful one), ordered him to rise…so he did. The Voice ordered him to stand without moving on a small, round platform. When the time was right, he was to kill the intruders.

Who or what intruders were he didn't know, he did understand that they were something bad, something meant to be destroyed. And with the simple fact of knowing he would be fighting, with the adrenaline he could now feel flowing through every vein, he had a rush of excitement and thrill he couldn't begin to explain.

Apparently, he liked to fight. However, the question of whether or not he knew how still remained unanswered.

He could hear the latch above him unhitch and he began moving upward, slowly at first but then faster. Soon he was moving so fast he had some small trouble keeping his head up. And then, for the first time since the darkened room (which, for now, was all he had memory of) he was in the presence of someone other than himself. The Voice boomed and bellowed in his head that this was an intruder, a little creature that must be dealt with.

The child turned her face up toward him, her gaze as hopeful and trusting as he could have imagined anyone to look.

"Piccolo-san, I'm so glad to see you!" The little one said. "Have you come to help-"

She wasn't able to finish. A green, taloned fist struck her hard and sent her flying across the room. A little man, not much larger than the child herself, came and helped her up again. She looked again at her attacker; this time with such a face of betrayal even he noted the intensity of it. She shook her head and walked toward him again, ignoring the protests and attempted restraints of the short man.

She didn't have time to speak again; he attacked her quickly and fluidly. Without emotion, planning, or decision he kept moving his muscles in a routine that seemed as familiar to his being as breathing. She didn't put up a fight, he noted casually, for he sensed that she was capable of far more than she was putting out. He didn't care, though, that she seemed hurt, that two trails of wet saline tears were streaking down her dirty face. He had no thoughts, except those that the Voice chose to give him.

There came a moment when the girl stopped blocking, her arms fell to her sides and she stood mere feet from her attacker. Knowing this was an open place for a ki blast (though he was unsure of exactly _how_ he knew this) he pulled his arm back and gathered energy into the ball of his fist. When he knew he'd gathered just enough to destroy her he lifted his hand to release the blast, letting his right arm hover in front of her face for a spit second, allowing for his aim to be flawless.

The bright light from the energy danced on her features, outlining every inch of her face. Then she closed her eyes, seeming to know there was no escape for her. He was going to release the blast that very moment; he knew that was the best means to kill her. But then the scene before him sparked something, a glimpse of something he once knew; something that had made him…happy.

"_I like sunrise best, Piccolo-san." She said. "It's like a new day is starting and you can make it whatever you want it to be."_

_Piccolo looked to the setting sun, which was his favorite time of day, and nodded. Seemed they were opposites in everything, even in their view of the Sun._

"_The colors are the same, though." The child noted, tugging at his gi legging. "When the sun sets and when it comes up again, there's pink, red and a lot of orange."_

_Piccolo turned to look at his student and nodded that he agreed. She was facing the sun, her face was highlighted an intense orange and she eventually had to close her eyes; apparently the light the sun gave hurt them. In a moment the sun was gone, her eyes opened again and she smiled up at him. _

"_Good night Piccolo-san, I'll come back soon." She said, hugging his knee cap tightly. She jumped up and hovered above his head, waving as she turned to leave._

"_Bye!" She yelled back to him._

_When she was out of sight, he flicked his hand in the air. "Bye kid." he whispered._

The glimpse was gone in a moment, in the blink of an eye it was over and he hesitated no longer in releasing the blast. The short man knocked the girl out of the way, barely escaping the deadly energy wave himself.

"Konna run!" The little man said. "He's different! He's not the same as before!"

The child stood still and did not run, so he took it upon himself to attack the small man. He dodged well enough, but didn't fight back as the child had. He ran away, mostly, keeping his attacker as far inside the laboratory as possible. There came a time afterward that the Voice was suddenly silenced, no longer commanding him to attack the intruders. The little man was unconscious; about to be killed when there came a scream that rang throughout the room.

An intense red light filled every corner of the darkened lab until it become too bright to look at. It was the child; she was screaming and crying all at once. A great energy surrounded her, causing a severe quake to take hold of the room. It didn't matter any longer that there were intruders, the Voice had disappeared. The golden mind-restraints fell off Piccolo's head, broken beyond repair.

All in one moment Piccolo was assaulted by an onslaught of every conceivable mental and emotional memory. Hatred for Son, Love for Konna, Fear of Frieza, Anger at Kami, they all took hold of him and threatened to destroy him. He knelt with the force of it all, holding his head in his hands tightly. Confusion, Betrayal, Kindness, Friendship, Honor, Trust, Devotion, Compassion, Anxiousness, Worry, Doubt…hundreds of feelings exploded within him and his breathing became heavy and shallow.

Along with the emotions came memories, all of them; his Sire's as well. Climatic moments in his life stood out from all the others, and he reminisced for a moment as the intensity subsided and left him in a state of awe. He didn't realize it had taken almost an entire minute to wade through all his memories and feelings, but when it was over he felt somewhat at a loss. He remembered clearly having looked for Konna, coming to the Ice Mansion and searching for her inside.

Less clearly he remembered being in pain, bands of electricity wrapping around his body and pulling him into darkness. Everything else was even less clear, like the bottom of a murky pond. It was there, he knew it, but everything he'd done between then and now was somewhere amongst the mud.

He saw Krillin in front of him, beaten pretty badly. He checked the man's pulse and sensed his ki, he was still very much alive. Less eagerly but more determinedly Piccolo turned in search of Konna. One of the few, vague glimpses through the mud that was his mind told him she was hurting. He had hurt her, he had hit her. He saw her face, two tear stains equal distance from her nose, her face dirty and marred from either battle or play (though he doubted it was the latter).

Orange light. He remembered orange light and how it highlighted her entire body, her eyes were closed…waiting. Something scared her, gripped her tight with fear and hurt. Betrayal. Someone betrayed her trust; he could see her face looking directly at him, shaking her head in an attempt to deny reality. Krillin trying to hold her back, yelling at her to stay away from _him_.

Who was "him"? Did he, Piccolo, hurt her? If only things were clearer, he wouldn't be so confused.

He snarled as he spotted her body, lying down in the center of a crater. It was not made by any Ki blast, of that he was certain. When he reached her he bent down and turned her over, she woke up immediately and looked up at him. It was not the reaction he expected to receive when she saw him. She jerked up and tried to crawl away from him, completely terrified.

"No, Konna." Piccolo said. "It's me. I'm…back."

Konna looked around and let out a breath. "Piccolo-san?"

"Hai. Don't be afraid." He said.

Wearily she smiled, faintly sighing with relief. She leaned up then sat up, looking around the room. He noted her right eye was beginning to bruise and swell, he hoped it wasn't his doing.

"Is Krillin okay?" She asked, standing up.

"He's alive." Piccolo said. "But we have a bigger problem."

Konna looked up at him, and he pointed to the massive machine that held a brain inside it.

"Did you do this?" He asked, indicating the crater and immense cracks in the floor and walls.

"Yes." She said. "I was angry."

"Hm" was all the response he could give. He walked toward the brain, called Dr. Wheelo, and noted that Konna's outburst had caused the wiring to break loose.

"So you're the one that was controlling me." Piccolo said.

"Kochin." Wheelo said. "Kill him now."

Kochin pushed a button on his staff, firing some laser beams at the warrior. Piccolo deflected them and growled at the old scientist. The Namekian attack quickly and, apparently, dramatically overpowered Kochin. After only one punch the scientist leaned against a table with switches, lights, computers and screens all around it, obviously too weak to put up much of a fight. Piccolo powered up and let loose a powerful ki blast at the old man, who didn't move quickly enough to escape it alive.

Piccolo had not intended to take out the entire computer network and wiring of the building, but he did nonetheless. The table the scientist had died at was now sparking and catching fire, the lights all flickered and an alarm began sounding. The woman in the group, the scientist with blue hair, jumped out of a containment pod that was now powerless.

"We gotta scram!" She yelled at Konna. "This place is gonna explode…like now!"

Konna's eyes widened and she ran over to pick up Krillin. She hoisted the little man on her back and yelled at Piccolo to take Bulma.

Piccolo huffed and walked forward, away from the woman and toward the child.

"If this place is going up, we don't have time for this." He said to her, powering up. "You can wish them back, but you and I are leaving."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Bulma yelled. "I'm not about to die in this ice-box. We're getting out of here too."

Piccolo ignored the woman and looked to Konna. "I'm not waiting all day, kid."

"You go ahead Piccolo." Konna said. "As long as you're alive, you can wish us back."

Piccolo growled and grabbed the girl's arm. "I said we're going."

Konna jerked away and glared up at him. "I'm not leaving them behind. They're my friend's too."

Piccolo let her go and, in a fit of absolute will power, picked up Bulma by the waist and took flight. Konna joined him soon after, almost laughing at Bulma's awkward attempt at making Piccolo let her go. Piccolo's sensitive ears picked up the sound of someone yelling behind them, he believed it was the Doctor. If the building would explode quickly enough, the machine body the doctor had would get caught in the explosion. That should certainly kill him.

"Konna, go on ahead of me." Piccolo said.

Konna nodded and kept flying, trying hard to keep Krillin on her back. Bulma screamed in Piccolo's ear and demanded to be put down.

"Shut up!" Piccolo said. "Or I will drop you."

Bulma fumed and crossed her arms, looking down at how far a drop that would be. Piccolo powered up and gathered energy in his hand, aiming it at the building they had just escaped from.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "You'll make it blow up quicker!"

Piccolo smirked and let loose the ball of energy. "Exactly."

He shot off behind Konna the moment the ball exited his hand, flying as fast as he could to get out of range. He caught up with the girl quickly, grabbed her up in his free arm and flew lightening fast past the slopes of the Sulmite-Subri. Seconds passed until the building behind them did blow up, and when it did it sent all four of them pummeling into a snow bank across a frozen pond. Konna slid the farthest, seeing as she was the smallest, the other three landed mostly within a few feet of each other.

Piccolo was the first person to get up and dust off the snow on his gi. Konna stood too, shakily, but stead-fast. Krillin was still unconscious and Bulma, apparently, had passed out.

"Well, that was fun." She said, earning herself a glare from Piccolo.

"Fun…is not the word." He said, throwing the sleeping woman over his shoulder and walking toward Krillin.

"I'm not carrying them both." He said.

"Is Dr. Wheelo dead?" Konna asked anxiously.

"I can't see how he survived an explosion like that." Piccolo remarked, as Konna again supported Krillin on her back. "We'll find out for sure soon enough."

The two flew back over the site of the explosion, which had melted much of the snow surrounding it. What looked to be a river now ran through what was once the huge Ice mansion and, there, at the bottom of that river was the metal shell of Dr. Wheelo. If he was still alive, he'd soon be trapped in another wall of ice. This time, though, there was no Kochin to get him out.

* * *

"I'm so tired." Konna said, landing on one of the lesser slopes of the Sulmite-Subri. "I can't fly anymore today…and it's getting dark.

"You'll freeze out here after sunset, we all will." Piccolo said. "Tough it up and keep going."

"But-"

"No buts. No more resting." Piccolo said, powering up and taking to the air. "Lets go."

Konna sighed and followed her sensei. She no longer carried Krillin, though; Piccolo now had one human in each arm. He also had to materialize enough clothing to cover the other three, who would have bad cases of frost bite if he hadn't. The two humans really didn't matter to him, but Konna was adamant about his helping them as much as her.

Another twenty minutes of flight passed so slowly, even Piccolo was feeling tired and depleted. He'd not rested once since being under mind control, and he wasn't sure how much rest he'd gotten before then, either. He looked back at Konna several times, making sure she was still back there. She was covered with clothing, her head was the only part of her body exposed, but still she shivered and rubbed her arms in an attempt to stay warm.

Not much father than when Piccolo had last looked back at her, Konna fainted. She lost altitude and plummeted toward the ground. Piccolo sensed her lack of energy instantly and turned in time to watch her start falling. Both his arms were taken, but he didn't care to let one of the humans drop and catch Konna.

He followed Konna and let go of Krillin, catching the girl with his now free arm. Krillin he caught with his legs and slowly levitated down to the ground. Then he laid Bulma next to him and kept holding Konna. Now, he was unsure of what to do. Normally, it would not of been a problem to carry all three out of the mountains. But he was so tired. He could feel his energy draining with every breath he took.

They would not survive in the open after sunset, not in the Sulmite-Subri. If the temperature didn't kill them the freezing wind and rain would. Then an idea came to him, he would blast them out a cave in the side of the nearest mountain. That way they were sure to live.

He placed Konna underneath Krillin, to keep her warmer, and then found the nearest mountain he could and blasted a hole twenty feet deep and ten feet wide. It was not quite that precise; when a ki blast is used it can't be controlled like that. But it was large enough, wide enough and deep enough to keep them alive and warm.

He brought in each of the humans and Konna, built a fire out of materializing cloths to burn, and covered up the entrance with snow. No wind could get in, and only a small hole was left for the smoke inside the cave to leave. All in all, he deemed it livable for the time.

Why he went through the trouble of saving the humans he didn't know. Konna, now that was a different story. He knew he would save her; he didn't really have a choice about it. But he also couldn't bring himself to just leave the others to die outside. Not so long ago he would have, without question. He wouldn't have batted an eye about letting two humans die, especially those two.

But Konna, whom he'd laid down between the fire and himself, she was his reason for doing all these strange things. He reached out a hand and touched her damp hair, she was still cold. So he picked her up and sat her in his lap, using a scrape of his cape to dry her off. She mumbled something and yawned, then lay still again.

When he was sure she was completely asleep, he put his hand in her head. He saw her eye again, now fully bruised a dark blue. She was a tough child, that was certain. No other seven year old would ignore it as she had, not even mentioning it to the one who'd given it to her.

Piccolo couldn't help thinking she was as close to perfect as anyone could get. He was proud to help her when he could, to be able to call her his friend. He intended to put her back down on the ground after drying her hair, but as long as the humans were sleeping he didn't mind that she stayed in his lap. In fact, he rather liked it.

Without much more warning Piccolo himself fell asleep, he had been so tired he couldn't stay awake any longer. It was a dreamless sleep, for Piccolo rarely dreamed, but he did recall small bits of what had happen while trapped in mind control.

He swore he'd never hurt her, that he'd never let anything bad happen to her. He swore again to keep that very promise, even if it meant keeping her safe from himself.

It was a promise he fully intended to keep.

X-x-X-x-X

She stirred and rolled over, moaned from the ache in her stomach, and leaned up. The moment she opened her eyes she realized something about this scene was very awkward. She might have screamed, had she not also noticed that everyone was sleeping. There was a fire and positioned around it was Krillin, herself and…_him_. Not only was Piccolo sleeping mere feet away from her but, as she looked closer, he had Konna in his lap.

After her initial shock, Bulma crawled slowly over toward the green being. She reaching out a trembling hand and, holding her breath, gently tapped Konna's forehead. The girl just moaned and rolled over slightly, sticking her thumb childishly into her mouth. Bulma grunted and tapped harder on her head.

"Konna, wake up." She whispered sharply. "Get out of his lap."

Piccolo opened his eyes and sat straight up, looking immediately at the woman who was on her hands and knees next to him.

Bulma smiled hesitantly and put her hands up. "I just didn't think she was comfortable like that."

Piccolo looked down and, seeing that the child was still in his lap, picked her up and handed her to the woman quickly. Embarrassment didn't suit him well, and he knew that his face had turned a shade darker (had there been more light to see by, Bulma might have noticed). She wasn't really ready to have Konna shoved at her, but she held the child gently all the same.

"I…" She started, but Piccolo cut her off.

"The brat was freezing." He said plainly. Then, a second later, he added more softly "Keep her warm."

He blasted the large pile of clothes and its warmth spread throughout the cave quickly. Bulma stared somewhat blankly at the fire for several seconds, and then nuzzled up next to it with Konna securely under her arms. She dared say she might get a few hours sleep, even if she was trapped in a cave alone with one child, an unconscious friend, and a…erm…scary looking green man.

But, she couldn't bring herself (for whatever reason) to call him a demon again. He was without doubt, in her opinion at least, different than before. And at the moment she was beyond grateful for that. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep soon after, not giving another worried thought toward the warrior sitting awake across the cave.


	11. Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of dragon ball Z.

A/N: I'm so sorry. It will NOT take this long to EVER update this story again. I've just been so unbelievably busy. Thanks for reading, those of you who have stuck with me and my neglectfulness.

Chapter 11

One of the first real sounds he could discern was the fast paced heart beats of people near him. There seemed to be two of them that beat unusually fast and only one whose pulse remained constant and rhythmic. Within nanoseconds of registering the presents of the three persons he was already fully awake and trying earnestly not to look shocked, he'd almost forgotten everything that had led him to this cave.

Krillin looked at him intently and, upon realizing Piccolo was not going to blast them all, pulled his lips into an awkward smile. Krillin was not dumb, he knew Piccolo had saved them and, furthermore, he knew there was a good reason to why he'd been trying to kill them prior to that. The cave they stayed in was obviously not a natural cave; someone had blasted the side of the mountain to make it.

Piccolo relaxed as much as he could, considering there were two unwanted guests in his little cave. Piccolo was still so tired, even though he'd slept a considerable amount. His head was pounding and he felt like every muscle in his entire body was on the verge of breakdown. Konna slid over to where his knees bent and looked worriedly up at him.

"Piccolo-san?" She asked. "Are you alright?"

Piccolo "hmphed" and straightened his shoulders. "Dandy." He replied, and turned to eye the two intruders he'd allowed to stay.

Bulma half shivered, half trembled as those cold eyes fell on her, and she couldn't seem to fight off the memory of the demon who'd destroyed the 23rd Tenkachi Budokai. He had the same face, mostly. And she crossed her arms and tightened her muscles to try and make herself forget the past.

"So, can we all try going home now?" Krillin asked, slightly nervous at the narrowing of Piccolo's eyes as he spoke.

"No." Piccolo said, more gruffly than usual. Three sets of eyes were suddenly turned his direction and he fought the urge to lash out at them.

"Why not?" Konna asked.

"If you think I'm staying in this damp little cave longer than I have to, you're-" Bulma didn't even finish her rant before Piccolo silenced her with a solitary glare.

"Try it then. You'll be frozen before you make it to the next slope." Piccolo said. "It won't be warm enough for you humans to travel until noon."

Konna shrugged and leaned against Piccolo's knee cap, relaxing and closing her eyes like she was going to sleep again. She felt Piccolo's leg tense up immediately and she knew she'd probably stepped out of bounds with him. She'd been as used to doing as she pleased with her sensei, he'd not cared for a long time that she 'used him as a pillow', as he put it. But maybe since Bulma and Krillin were here, he did mind.

"What do you mean 'us humans'? Could you go out without freezing?" Krillin asked.

"Yes." Piccolo said flatly.

Krillin nodded vaguely and suddenly had a moment of enlightenment.

Piccolo was helping them.

He'd helped them live through the night, and now he wasn't leaving them to fend for themselves, even though he very well could. He smirked absent mindedly as the realization took hold and gave him a feeling of, well, subdued pleasure. He'd not come out and thank Piccolo for helping them, he feared it would be far more an insult to the alien than praise, but he did decide to try and relax a little more.

As for Bulma, she began running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to fix it. It was useless, and she finally leaned against Krillin and sighed. It would be several hours before noon came, so the four waited semi-patiently for the time to arrive. Piccolo decided to try and meditate, yet the moment he began relaxing he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

_This won't do._ He thought. _I can't just fall asleep with them here._

The 'them' he referred to was Krillin and Bulma, Konna he didn't mind so much. But as the minutes passed and he forced himself to stay conscious it became more and more difficult. Finally he was asleep and couldn't argue with himself over the matter any more. To the others, they couldn't tell the difference between sleeping and meditation, so Krillin just didn't wonder about it.

Konna didn't ever fall asleep; she just rested on Piccolo's knee. He'd not moved her or made her end the contact between them, so she assumed it was alright with him after all. Besides, their limited and confusing system of affection was too complicated for Konna to realize when she was or wasn't breaking a rule. The rules were unclear and all Piccolo's doing, so she didn't understand them.

Some days her sensei was not putout in the least with her touching him, hugging and what-not. Some days he refused to come in contact with her at all, even if she'd only tried to lean against him. Even more confusing was that sometimes he'd initiate the contact himself, touching her shoulder or ruffling her hair. Those little things were few and far between, he seemed to always have a rule for anything he allowed or didn't allow himself to do.

She'd never understand any of it.

"How can you-" Bulma started quietly.

"Shhhh." Konna hushed quickly. Then said, in as hushed a tone as she could manage: "He's meditating, he can still hear you."

Bulma nodded slightly and leaned back against the wall again. How could that girl just lean on that _man_ without a second thought? The girl was comfortable with him, even moreso she seemed more content leaning against Piccolo than she'd been all night with her. And, to top it off, Piccolo didn't seem to care what Konna was doing at all, he might even like it!

It was honestly the strangest thing Bulma had ever seen, and it made no sense.

X-x-X-x-X

There were few natural occurrences Piccolo hated worse than snow (which he'd been trapped in for the better part of 72 hours)…cherry blossoms, however, were one of them. Kami-sama, he'd curse whatever deity was responsible for creating such an annoying part of wildlife. What purpose did the little, pink, numerous objects serve, except to get on, under; in or completely cover anything near its trees?

Nothing, that's what.

"Aren't they pretty, Piccolo-san?" Konna asked, landing directly in the center of a grove of Cherry Blossom trees, which happened to outline the entirety of Sumri Forest.

At first he'd only thought of the flowers as bothersome items that were simply in his way. But once Konna had begun to play in them he found they were more than annoying…they were evil. They attached there buds firmly to his turban, cape and gi. They would not stop fluttering around in the wind, flying into his face or sticking to the bottom of his leather shoes.

All in all, Piccolo was not having fun.

"Lovely, okay. Let's get going." He said, attempting to dust away pink pedals from his cape.

Konna was less than eager to leave, she plopped herself down in the middle of a cherry blossom pile and sighed.

"I wish these trees grew near my house." She said.

"Hmph." Piccolo answered. "For what purpose? To annoy me into staying away."

Konna leaned forward, dusted a few off her face, and childishly giggled. She was glad Krillin had taken Bulma home, Piccolo acted so much better without them nearby. He might not have stopped at all if the others had come with them.

"Why don't you like people Piccolo?" Konna asked.

Piccolo diverted his eyes to focus on a nearby tree. There was a silence that seemed to last hours, but Piccolo decided it could only have been a few minutes. He looked back to Konna and she was starring at him intently, so he lifted one shoulder (his own unique shrug) by way of answer.

"Oh, yes you do." She said. "How come you don't like people? Are you afraid of them?"

Piccolo snapped his head back at his little student and glared. She wasn't afraid, he knew it, but he wanted to let her know somehow that her remark was completely out of line. Konna frowned a little and cocked her head, like a puppy when wanting a treat from its master.

"I'm not afraid of anyone." Piccolo growled. "People don't like me, I don't like them. It works that way."

"I like you." She said. "I'm a person too."

"You're different." He said. "You're my student; I know that you like me."

"Do you like me too?"

Piccolo snorted and swallowed hard, then smirked and replied coolly "Not in the least."

Konna grinned and crossed her arms, knowing that was Piccolo talk for 'yes'.

"Oh, you're just silly, I know you-" She said, and was cut off when a crash of especially loud thunder sent her careening for Piccolo's knee cap.

Piccolo looked up at the quickly darkening sky. Usually he could calculate almost down to the minute of when a storm will start, but this one seemed to be progressing much more rapidly than he'd first thought. As soon as the thunder struck the girl had firmly latched herself to his leg, and was obviously frightened.

"Get off me, girl." He said more tenderly than he'd intended.

She loosened her grip and looked up past her sensei and into the darkened sky. "It wasn't this cloudy when we got here."

"It is now." He said, powering up. "We'll be getting wet long before you make it home."

Konna just nodded and absentmindedly powered up, following Piccolo's lead as he lifted off and took flight. She stayed no more than a few inches from Piccolo as they flew, but he was very careful to make sure they didn't get too near the storm. Lightening was a very bad thing if it struck correctly, and as deadly as any ki blast could be. He took special care not to fly so fast that Konna was unfairly pelted with rain, but it didn't seem to help.

She didn't see well, could barely hear and was thoroughly soaked to the skin. Her clothes clung to her and felt like ice; though she was traveling slower than usual the rain still gave the sensation of rocks hitting a windshield on a freeway. Her ki was helping some, but not enough. She was more than thankful when, at around halfway, Piccolo wordlessly scooped her up and covered her with his cape.

He held her tight against his chest and wrapped her from head to toe; the wind and rain didn't seem to bother him nearly as much as her. His turban was also removed as the flight became more than a little rough. He dodged lightning like a fly dodges a swat, he eventually lowered himself to just above the treetops, the lightening had become so intense by then. It would take twice as long to get to Mt. Paozu at this rate.

_What a storm…_ Piccolo couldn't help but think. He'd not seen one so tremendous in years, and it had come about so suddenly he didn't even have time to prepare for it. He didn't exactly look forward to staying in his little cave this night; it wouldn't protect him much from this kind of weather.

Konna leaned fully against Piccolo and waited; though she was still cold and wet it wasn't so hard on her now. She held her hand against one ear and tried to block out the sound of thunder. She heard Piccolo's heartbeat then, it was slow…steady. She enjoyed listening to it, if it sped up or the rhythm changed she'd notice, it was almost like listening to music.

Weird. She suddenly had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. Not quite like she was hungry, but not like she was nervous either. She remembered once her mother saying that her father gave her butterflies in her stomach. She'd said it was a sign that you could be in love with someone. That Konna would know if it ever happened to her.

Was it happening?

It couldn't be, she was only seven. Sure, she'd be eight soon but…wasn't she way too young to love someone? And to know it? All the books she'd ever had to read that were romantic involved teenagers or grownups. All those fairy tales that ended in "Happily Ever After" were about older people, at least ten years older than she was.

So why did she feel this way? She was just a kid, right?

_Right. _She thought. _He's just my friend._

* * *

For the first time in a very long time, ChiChi cried so hard she trembled. The dishes remained as they were and she finally had to take a seat at the table. Burying her face in her hands she sobbed for an immeasurable amount of time. No amount of praying had brought her baby home yet, and Piccolo had been gone for days. She truly believed that if her girl were on this planet that man could find her.

Then a very disturbing thought hit her. What if she was no longer on this planet because…she was no longer alive?

ChiChi's stomach did more than a few flip-flops and she held her gut in an attempt not to become nauseous. No. That was not true. She'd know if Konna was dead, wouldn't she? She'd have some kind of mother's instinct telling her so, just like she'd known, really known, that Goku was dead before Krillin had ever told her.

She glanced out the window at the horrendous storm that loomed over her house and for miles ahead. Kami, what was taking so long? What could possibly have happened to them all?

Suddenly, there was a ringing that broke the silence in her house. ChiChi jumped up to catch the phone, hoping it was someone who could give her some news.

It was Krillin.

"Hey ChiChi." He said, sounding very tired.

"Oh, oh Krillin!" ChiChi wailed, a fresh set of tears rolling down her cheeks. "What happened? How long have you been home? Is Konna alright? Is she with you? …. Where were you?"

Krillin coughed a little and waited to see if the questions had stopped. "ChiChi, hey, it's okay. I thought Konna would be home by now but, I guess they're still on the way."

"They?" She asked. "Who's with her?"

"Um, Piccolo." Krillin said, pulling the phone away from his ear in anticipation of the yelling he was sure to receive.

It never came.

"OH, oh, that's right. Yes." She said, and paused. "Krillin, what happened?"

Krillin was a little shocked, but took it as a good sign that she wasn't coming through the phone line to murder him. "It's a long story; I'll let Konna tell you everything. Call us and let us know she's gotten home safe, okay."

"Sure." She said. "Was it Piccolo that found you all?"

There was a pause. "Yeah. I don't think any of us would be here without him, ya know."

ChiChi nodded, then remembered she was on the phone. "Right. Thank you Krillin. Bye."

She didn't wait to hear him respond, she just put the phone back on the receiver. She sat back down in her chair and waited anxiously for the two to come into sight.

She never thought she'd be so anxious for Piccolo to show up.

VvVv

The moment he landed on the lawn he was bombarded by the woman, she reached up and pried his cape from her child. It was raining, hard, but she didn't seem to care about any of it…the storm or him.

"Is she okay?" ChiChi asked, about the time Konna turned and looked her.

"Hey mommy!" She said, smiling.

"Oh! Honey, come here!" She said, practically ripping Konna out of Piccolo's arms. Konna didn't withstand her mother's fussing over her; she'd missed home very much the past few days.

ChiChi began carrying Konna toward the house, away from Piccolo, and Konna waved goodbye to her friend.

Piccolo flicked a hand up but stayed still otherwise, not moving until the two were back inside the house. From the door of the house ChiChi turned and looked intently at the large warrior standing in her yard, still as a statue and dark from the rain.

"Well." She said, as though that word alone explained why she was standing in her doorway.

One of Piccolo's antennae twitched but otherwise he remained unmoving. He looked at the woman and child a few feet in front of him and did not reply.

"Are you coming in, or not?" She asked, in the best motherly tone she could muster.

Piccolo's scowl softened and he quirked an eye ridge.

"Come in Piccolo-san, come out of the rain." Konna called to him.

He took a step forward, and then another. Slowly he managed to make his way to the door frame and eye the woman more carefully.

"What's the catch?" He asked, none too politely.

ChiChi put her free arm on her hip and stared straight up at him. "None at all. Konna seems to want you to stay, so what could it hurt." Before Piccolo had time to reply, or otherwise reject the offer, she pulled him into the house by his forearm and shut the door behind him.

"There, no more arguing." She said, marching up the stairs with Konna in tow.

Piccolo looked wearily toward the door and debated on whether he should leave this instant, but to be honest he was more nervous about leaving and angering the she-devil than staying and suffering through the night. He could have kept her from pulling him indoors, but he'd simply not done it. What was wrong with the world?

"Piccolo-san, here you go." Konna said, handing him a large blue cloth. "Mom says to dry off before you make a pond out of our kitchen."

Piccolo looked down and, sure enough, he was dripping enough to make a small puddle. He took the cloth from Konna, who'd already dressed in a night shirt and bed-pants, and wiped his face and forearms. He could have dried himself by powering up, but that would have sent droplets flying across the kitchen, which he determined was not such a good idea.

He handed the towel to Konna and stood rigid in the very spot he'd stopped in. Konna ran the towel up to her mother and then came back downstairs.

"Mom says you can stay on the couch." She said, her eyes bright with excitement. "I never thought she'd let you stay overnight, Piccolo-san."

"Hm." Piccolo said. "Me either."

Konna snickered just a little then turned to go upstairs, where her mother was waiting to tuck her in to bed and hear about her little…erm…adventure.

Piccolo turned and looked into the living room, which held the couch. He wasn't too sure he'd fit on it, or like it if he did. When it was apparent that he'd not be receiving any more company for the night he sat down on the cushion and sat lotus position, crossing his arms to meditate. The thunderstorm outside didn't bother him in the least; he enjoyed storms (when he wasn't fighting against them at his cave).

Konna waited for at least an hour, until she knew for curtain her mother was fast asleep, then she made her way as silently as possible down the stairs. She didn't want to disturb Piccolo if he was sleeping, she just wanted to see him and make sure he'd not left. She was pleasantly surprised when she reached the kitchen divider and saw Piccolo meditating on their family couch.

She didn't say anything, she just watched him. He amazed her. He never showed any fear or worry, he didn't treat her like a baby or expect too much from her. She couldn't have asked for a better teacher or friend. She smiled and was very glad it was dark, so Piccolo wouldn't look up and know she was spying on him.

"Find something interesting?" He asked, and his baritone voice startled her enough to make her jump.

"You knew I was here?" She asked. "Why didn't you say something before?"

"Why didn't you?" He countered, and smirked when he realized she couldn't answer. "What do you want?"

"Aw, nothin'." She said, slowly walking toward him. "I was just watchin' you meditate."

"Hm." Was all the answer he gave, then he closed his eyes to continue meditating.

Konna got very near the couch and stopped short, thinking maybe Piccolo would rather she went upstairs to her own bed.

"Go ahead." He said, answering the unspoken question.

Konna jumped on the couch and made a pillow out of his right leg and knee, but he didn't say or do anything to discourage her.

"Those Cherry Blossoms sure were pretty." She said. "Don't ya think?"

"No. They are pointless." He said.

"Aww, no they're not. Pretty things are never pointless." Konna said, wringing Piccolo's gi around her fingers. "Why don't you like them?"

"They serve no purpose. Why do you like them?"

"They're pretty."

Piccolo scoffed and shifted his leg, making her head fall off his knee.

"Hey." She said, scooting back and leaning on his knee again. "Can I sleep here?"

"Why?" He asked.

" 'Cause I like it." She said.

There was a slight pause and Piccolo unfolded his arms and put a hand to her head.

"Sure kid." He said, ruffling her hair for the first time in weeks.

"G'night Piccolo-san." She said, and paused for just a second. "Love you lots. See you in the morning."

Piccolo didn't remove his hand from her head until he was very sure she was fast asleep. He moved her over so she seemed more comfortable, putting a cover (that had been lying across the couch to begin with) over her. She was breathing heavy, but not snoring yet. He listened to her for some time, reprimanding himself for becoming soft.

_Yeah, same to you kid._ He thought, and then quickly withdrew himself from that notion as a strange thought entered his head. She was his student, and his one real friend. Her feelings for him were growing, changing. He wasn't sure how, he knew little of emotions and feelings…even his own.

For both their sakes Piccolo promised himself things would remain just as they were. Things between them simply **couldn't** change.

* * *

A/N: Hope I didn't freak you all out with the Konna-crushing-on-Piccolo stuff. But, come on, didn't any of you have a case of puppy love for _someone_ when you were that age? (Hm, hope it wasn't just me).

Review please, thanks!


	12. Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so please don't sue.

A/N: To clarify a thing that seems to have somewhat bothered a few of you, Piccolo does not have a 'crush' on Konna. She's far too young and Piccolo is not a pedophile, he simply notices the emotional changes that _she_ is having. And as Piccolo is very much a creature of habit and routine, it bothers him that things are changing. That is all the point I was trying to get across.

Question? Tell me if my math is correct: Piccolo was three years old at the 23rd Teckenchi Budokai, Goku and ChiChi married that day, Gohan was born roughly one year later, and Raddits showed up at the five year reunion of the Kame group. So, wouldn't that make Gohan four and Piccolo eight? Well, if I'm wrong please tell me and I'll correct myself on the ages. (I was told by a reviewer that I had the ages wrong, that Piccolo was five years older than Konna)

Thank you my reviewers!

Chapter 12

Konna looked into the astonished and somewhat confused face of a man who was, by far, the most handsome person she'd ever seen. He'd destroyed Frieza and King Cold like they were nothing, and was now waiting for her father to land; he promised he knew the exact location and time of Goku's arrival from space.

"Hold on," He said, hands to his head in a fairly obvious attempt to understand what everyone was telling him.

"So, there is _no one_ here named Gohan?" He said. "Goku doesn't have a son?"

"No, Konna is his only child." Bulma said, a little agitated. "We've already established that."

"Yes, but…" He said, but became frustrated and kept quite for several minutes.

"So." Krillin said to the young man. "How do you know when Goku's coming?"

"I can't really say." He said. "But just trust me."

Vegeta sat on a rock far from the group, but just close enough to hear what was going on. He didn't trust this newcomer, who could transform into, what could only be, a Super Saiyan. So while the three hours passed by, rather slowly, Vegeta kept a watchful eye on the boy. The others weren't nearly as pessimistic, just curious. Why wouldn't he say where he had come from? Or how he knew Goku? Or why there was a person, named Gohan, that was missing?

It took a great deal of time for Konna, who had sat in deep concentration for at least an hour, to finally place that name with someone she knew.

"Mister." She said to the boy.

"Oh, um, yeah?" He said, obviously a little alarmed at her formal address.

"I've just thought about something, is the person named Gohan you're looking for an old man? Cause my grandpa's name is Gohan."

As the little girl spoke Krillin and Bulma's eyes lit up at the same time, both remembering Goku's grandfather's name at that very moment.

"Yeah, hey! That's right." Bulma said, snapping her fingers. "That must be who you're talking about. He's not Goku's son, though, he's --"

"No, no" The mysterious young man said, his eyes losing the small amount of hope they'd held only a few seconds ago.

"The Gohan I'm looking for is young, like a child." He said. "Konna's age. But, I think I'm beginning to understand what's happened."

"What?" Konna asked.

The boy again looked uneasy. "I'm sorry, I just can't say. I promise things will make more sense later."

Konna looked curious then, shrugging it off, went to sit down again. She'd not been sitting down for long when she noticed that Piccolo was standing not too far behind her, facing the desert. She stood and left the group to stand next to Piccolo, who did not say anything to her.

"I haven't seen you in a few weeks." She said. "I'm sorry about not visiting, Mommy has me doing a lot of work."

Piccolo looked down at her and smirked. "Not a problem." He said.

Konna smiled and leaned slightly against his leg, waiting on her father…that is, if the young man was right about his coming in three hours.

"What do you think about him?" Konna asked. "The boy over there, do you think he's telling the truth?"

Piccolo's face faltered only slightly, and Konna noted the change. He turned and looked at the lavender haired boy behind them, only to scoff at his own uncertainty.

"If he's lying, we'll find out soon enough." Then, he remained silent for the remainder of the wait. Surely, he figured, if the boy had meant to be a threat he would have already shown it.

X-x-X-x-X

True to his word the young man had been right. Almost at exactly three hours Goku's space ship had come into view. The young man never explained to Konna why he'd thought there was a young boy named Gohan suppose to be there, and it made her more and more inquisitive as time passed. The one true shock everyone got was to learn that the boy was from the future and brought a message, evil Androids were being created to destroy the planet.

Goku was suppose to die from a terrible heart virus while almost everyone else died at the hands of the Androids. Goku seemed more determined than ever to fight and win, even though he'd only been back on Earth no more than an hour.

Konna and her father flew together in the direction of their house. When they came upon the clearing her father began smiling.

"How have you and your mother been?" He asked.

"Fine daddy." She answered. "But we've missed you. I was so scared I was never going to see you again."

Goku slowed down and grabbed Konna's arm gently. "I wouldn't just leave you and your mom."

"I know, I was just worried." Konna said, reaching out to him and putting her arms around his waist.

"So, you and your mom missed me then. I'm kinda glad to hear it, that you guys missed me while I was gone."

"We did, a whole lot." She said. "Mom especially, I heard her cry a lot at night when you weren't here."

The smile somewhat faded from his face and was replaced with a frown. "I hate it when she cries…" and he trailed off.

He hovered down to the ground with Konna in tow, landing on their front lawn. Pots and pans could be heard inside the house, where ChiChi was obviously cooking. Konna yelled for her mother to come outside. ChiChi was in mid-sentence when she opened the door and there, in her yard, stood her long lost husband.

"Goku!" She yelped, completely caught off guard. "You…you're back?"

Goku smiled and walked cautiously toward her. "Yeah, I'm back…its good to see you again Chi."

ChiChi was flabbergasted, utterly in shock as Goku began to hug her. Her inhibitions ceased as Goku pulled away and frowned at her.

"Are you too mad to hug me?" He asked, pouting like a three year old.

ChiChi immediately locked arms around his neck and, nearly knocking the breath out of him in the process, didn't let go for at least five full minutes. Neither noticed Konna, who was shyly making her way to the front steps, then to the door, and then inside. Used to, when she'd accidentally catch them hugging or kissing, she'd laugh out loud or say how gross it was to see grown-ups do that. But, she wasn't about to ruin the moment.

She was young, but not stupid. Her parents had been apart for a _long_ time. A year her father was dead the first time, then he was in the hospital, then he went to Namek, and then a year in space. They'd not stayed at home together in forever, and Konna wasn't wanting to spoil their reunion.

She sat on the couch and contemplated when and how her father was going to break the news to her mother, about the Androids and the virus. She figured, soon enough he'd tell her and she'd get mad, then get over it like she always did. Her mother couldn't seem to stay angry at her father, at least not for long. No one really could, unless it was a bad guy he was fighting.

Her parents came inside holding hands, an act Konna had rarely ever seen, and ChiChi again started on supper. Goku was right behind her, one arm around her waist and the other in her hair. He took the clip out of ChiChi's hair and let it fall down, and Konna remembered that he'd always liked doing that.

As if on queue her mother sighed and turned around to face him. "I can't cook with you right here."

She sounded stern, but her face gave her away completely. Konna knew what was about to happen, they were going to kiss. She didn't want to be a snoop, so she quietly started for the stairs. She'd not made it even to the second one when, apparently, she caught her mother's eye. Her mother slightly pushed Goku away and nodded toward their daughter.

"Konna, hun, what 'r you doing?" Goku asked, not backing away from her mother enough to see more than his shoulders and head.

Konna jerked around quickly, not knowing what to say. "Just going to my room."

ChiChi bit her bottom lip and smiled just a little. Her eyes seemed to see right through Konna for a second or two.

"Do you have homework to finish?" Her mother asked quickly.

"Only the math problems I didn't do this morning." She answered, walking off the step and back onto the floor. "I can finish them in just a few minutes, that's why I left them for later."

Konna felt like maybe her mother had been angry that she left the homework unfinished, but her mother looked more flustered than angry…Konna simply couldn't tell.

"I got an idea." Goku said. "Why don't you visit Piccolo tonight, while me and your mom catch up."

Konna's eyes widened at the idea and she smiled hugely. "Really? Can I really spend the night with him?"

ChiChi looked like she opposed the idea at first but her father hurried her along. "Go on and get your things, you can stay as long as Piccolo can stand you to."

Konna didn't glance at her mother again, she darted up the stairs to get her gi. As she was changing, she thought how great it was to have her father back…no one could ever make her mother give in like he could. And she was afraid if she didn't hurry, her mother would quickly object and not let her go.

In a minute she was downstairs again and nearly at the door.

"Bye mommy and daddy, I'll see you soon." She said, and out she went.

She took off and headed for the waterfall, where she knew Piccolo would be. It didn't take long before she could feel Piccolo's ki, and she slowed down to get ready to land. How exciting it was to get to spend some time with Piccolo, it had been so long since she got to see him.

She had missed him terribly.

XxXx

Piccolo sat lotus position by his waterfall, it was peaceful and serene. Goku had offered that he and Piccolo train with Konna for the three years until the Androids showed up. Piccolo had accepted for two reasons. One: Goku was the strongest person on the planet; so who was better equipped to keep Piccolo's training vigorous? Two: It meant he would be allowed to spend ample amount of time with Konna. He would be training her, just as he had been during their first year in the wilderness. The thought alone made him eager to begin.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he noted Konna's ki was coming toward him, very quickly and at close range. He'd no more noted this when he heard a high pitched noise directly above him. His ears pricked and he looked up to find himself coming face to face with Konna's entire body.

"PICCOLO-SAN!" She had yelled, and didn't care to slam right into her mentor's meditating form.

Piccolo hastily grabbed hold of her and held her out at arms length, his face radiating irritation at his student. Konna merely smiled at him.

"Child…_try_ to refrain from _annoying_ me into killing you." he said, letting her go so she could hover right in front of him.

"Aw, don't kill me Piccolo-san…then who will come visit you when you're lonely?" She said, plopping herself into his lap.

"Who said I was lonely. And I don't recall inviting you to begin with." He said, maneuvering her around slightly so her weight was fully on his left knee and calf.

"I know, but you like it." She said, and laid her head down against his forearm.

Piccolo snorted and didn't protest. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your father?"

Konna smiled up at him and shrugged. "Daddy and mommy haven't seen each other in a long time, daddy said I could stay the night with you so he and mommy could catch up."

Piccolo was only barely confused for a split second, and then the full meaning of what her father had meant reached him wholly. He couldn't keep himself from making a slightly uncomfortable face at the realization, and tried to wipe the thought from his mind completely.

"What's the matter?" Konna asked.

"Nothing." Piccolo retorted.

"Something's wrong, what was that icky face for?" Konna asked.

Piccolo looked at her somewhat crossly and snorted. "Must you ask so many questions? I'll make whatever kind of face I want."

Konna smirked and poked his chest with her finger. "You were thinking about mommy and daddy kissing."

A face-vault and sweat drop nearly resulted, but Piccolo caught himself before actually doing so. The only response he could come up with was a very irritable "What?"

"It's the same face I used to make when I saw my mommy and daddy kissing. I thought it was icky too."

Piccolo grunted and scoffed. "I don't care. The thought of your parents…ah, **never mind**!"

Piccolo shut his eyes and cleared his throat. "Disgusting."

"Not really. It's sweet, when you kiss someone -"

"_I'm_ not kissing anyone, ever. It's vile. Kissing or any intimacy on any level with a _human_ is…the thought alone disgusts and sickens me."

Konna just sat there for a minute, after Piccolo's outburst. "Why is it so bad?"

Piccolo didn't respond.

"You think all humans are just gross? Are they ugly to you or something?"

"Humans are not attractive in the least, just as I am unattractive to humans."

Konna sat up and turned to give Piccolo a very unsatisfactory face. "Do you think I'm ugly too? - Because, I don't think your ugly at all."

Piccolo shook his head. "That's not what I meant. Girl, drop this subject now."

"But I want to know. What do you mean by humans are disgusting to you? I'm human too, you never told my I looked ugly to you…"

"I said that wasn't what I meant." He barked. "This is not a subject I want to discuss further. You're not ugly to me, alright. I meant I wouldn't…_marry_ a human. Kissing and whatever else is included."

Piccolo again snorted and crossed his arms roughly.

"Okay then." She said. "I think I know what you mean."

Piccolo lost his patients completely and grabbed her by her gi top as he unfolded his legs, otherwise she would have fallen into the water below them.

"Time for training." he said, stepping onto the ground and letting her go.

She landed on her feet and stepped away from him a little. "Training? Now? But it's almost sunset."

"And your staying the night anyway, so lets go." He said, hesitating no further to land a punch to her middle, making her double over then jump backwards hastily. She flipped and stood rigid in a fighting stance, mentally groaning at the idea of such intense training.

How she hated it when she made Piccolo angry.

X-x-X-x-X

Piccolo knew the girl had fallen asleep. She had begged him for a break when it had become so dark that neither could see very well. When he finally relented she laid in the grass so long she eventually began breathing very heavily, and he noted she must be asleep. He didn't blame her. It had been a long, _long_ day for both of them. And he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he'd developed from their earlier, very disturbing conversation.

He stood and walked over to her, nudging her side with his foot. She didn't wake up.

"Get up kid, I'm not carrying you." He said. She didn't stir and his annoyance level grew. For some reason, he simply was not in a good mood.

"Konna, wake up now." He said, and this time it was loud enough to wake her.

"Hm?" She mumbled. She looked up, at who she could only guess was Piccolo, and stood. It was far too dark to actually see him.

She reached up and found his arm, then his wrist and then his hand. She held his hand firmly as he began walking away with her in tow. She was half-asleep, honestly wanting to close her eyes and sleepwalk. But then they reached the cliff and she knew she'd have to fly or climb her way to the top.

Piccolo apparently became a little more lenient and bent down to pick her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put one leg on either side of his torso, like she'd done when her father carried her as a little girl. She felt wind on her back so she knew she was flying, but she didn't remember ever landing.

Piccolo walked to the cave and laid the girl down on the ground, then went to lean against the wall of the cave. He blasted some sticks he'd gathered much earlier, nearly a day ago, and it lit the small room. Konna was curled into a ball a few feet in front of him and he just kept leaning against the wall. At some point he fell asleep, he knew he did because he woke with a jerk as something moved against his side.

He looked down and it was Konna, resting her head on his leg and lying next to him.

"I can't sleep." She said. "I woke up, and can't go back to sleep."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know…"

Piccolo looked at the fire and wondered what time it was, obviously not close to sunrise or there would be more light outside.

"Are you still mad at me?" Konna asked.

"No, and I wasn't angry with you before."

"You acted like it."

"Since when do you pay any attention to how I act." Piccolo stated, causing Konna to smile.

"That man that came from the future, did you hear his name?" Konna asked.

Piccolo looked at her and nodded.

"Will you tell me?"

"He said that knowing too much about him might jeopardize his being born." Piccolo said. "But if you'll keep it to yourself, I'll tell you."

Konna nodded. "I will."

"He said his names was Trunks."

Konna looked thoughtful for several minutes. "I know you said you aren't attracted to humans, and you're a boy anyway. But I thought Trunks was _very_ handsome."

Piccolo looked at Konna peculiarly, and she just shrugged. "He was. Really. Blue eyes, handsome face, silver hair…I liked looking at him."

"Good for you." Piccolo said, aggravated that he didn't like this conversation any more than the one they'd had earlier.

"He could fight too, did you see him fight daddy? He was really strong."

"I saw, I was there." Piccolo said, more sarcasm than actual answer.

"He was really nice. He gave everyone soda and talked friendly to me…he looked at me really funny a lot of the time. Did you notice that Piccolo-san?"

"I did." He said. "But he also said he'd been expecting someone named Gohan. That might be why you caught his attention."

"Yeah, I wonder who Gohan is? The only person I know named Gohan is my great-grandpa."

"Trunks said Goku had a son." Piccolo said, almost to himself. "I doubt that. He must be wrong."

"Did Trunks say anything to my dad about me?" Konna asked.

"Only that he didn't know you in his time." Piccolo said. "That was all."

Konna nodded and yawned. "I'm tired again. Goodnight Piccolo-san."

Piccolo shook his head and looked at the fire again. He felt a hand on his arm and Konna tugged on him long enough that he finally let her have his hand. She did this sometimes, held his hand until she either fell asleep or lost interest. This time she fell asleep with her fingers wrapped around his own. He noted that her fingers were still yet chubby and looked very tiny compared to his.

He pulled his hand away gently enough that it didn't wake her. For some reason, he did not like at all that she had admired that boy Trunks. He also didn't like that the boy had paid special attention to her, like he was interested by her. He figured it was because she was his friend, his only real friend and, in some ways, he wanted her only to himself. But, her blatant adoration for him wouldn't last long. Soon enough, he assumed, she'd grow up and find friends her own age…and race.

"Goodnight kid." He said and put his hand on her head, pulling away some bangs from her forehead.

What she saw in him he did not know, but she didn't think of him as a disgusting alien…as most on this planet do. And no, he did not think she was ugly at all. More accurately, he believed her to be one of the few beautiful things in his life, as much on the inside as on the outside.

That, he hoped, was one thing about them that would never change.


	13. Attachments

Disclaimer: Me do not own DBZ.

A/N: Yes, the chapter is a little overdo, my fault entirely. However, I did get an "A" on my Edu. Psych. term paper…is that any consolation?

Thank you reviewers and ALL who take the time to read!

Chapter 13

As training commenced and time passed, two years came and went very quickly. Konna, now nine, was becoming a force to be reckoned with while her father and Piccolo grew stronger and more powerful with each passing day. For Goku it had been two very gratifying years, things at home were pretty well taken care of and ChiChi was willing to let Konna train most of the time, so long as her school work was finished after training or on weekends.

Today was just another day, and training had finished. Goku relaxed by taking a dip in the nearby lake. Piccolo meditated and floated by the embankment as his battle rival acted like a fish. Konna was too sore to do much else than lay on the hill-side grass. She didn't mind being sore, she knew it meant she'd been working harder than usual. She wanted very much to become as strong as her father and Piccolo, to lend a meaningful helping-hand against the Androids.

Konna watched as Piccolo meditated close at hand. She smiled when he finally turned her direction, apparently feeling that he was being watched.

"Something you find interesting about my back?" He asked.

Konna giggled. "No sir. I'm just tired…and very sore. I must be working my chest and shoulder muscles a lot for them to hurt so much."

Piccolo nodded and floated down to the ground, letting himself land gracefully beside his friend. Konna closed her eyes like she was getting sleepy and Piccolo did nothing but watch her. In the two years he'd been training with the Sons he'd discovered that this girl had permanently attached herself to him…and he to her. His regard for her had escalated and his affection for her grown with each passing day until now; to him she was no longer a lucky piece of good karma but, rather, a fixed part of his life.

He had to admit he liked the change.

Goku had no more gotten out of the water than he noticed that Konna had fallen asleep next to Piccolo, which was not a wholly unusual thing. She was not happy, though, and that was a _very_ unusual thing. Her face was scrunched into a portrait of either fear or pain, he couldn't tell which. Suddenly, before Goku had even reached her, she sat herself up with a scream.

"Piccolo!" she yelled, her eyes wide with horror.

Piccolo jerked at the noise and turned to give his friend an unfriendly glare.

"Goodness chibi, what's the matter?" Goku asked.

Konna looked up at her father, then at Piccolo, and then back to her father. She touched Piccolo's gi to make absolutely sure she wasn't still trapped in that…whatever it had been.

"I thought something was wrong." She said, trembling once and then wrapping her arms around her knees. "It felt so real…"

Goku's face turned more tender while Piccolo's still remained agitated. Goku, still wet, dripping and only wearing his gi pants, plopped himself next to his daughter with a small smile. Konna tried hard to imitate the grin but found she couldn't, she merely lifted the corners of her lips in a way that could barely be classified as a smirk.

"Nightmares can seem real sometimes. Was it about the androids again?" Goku asked.

Konna only shook her head, it hadn't been anything like a nightmare. Konna had dreamt of the Androids over a year ago and woke in a cold sweat during the night. She couldn't sleep alone after that so, to keep from waking her parents, she snuck out of the house and went to the safest place she could think of…Piccolo's cave.

She told him of the nightmare and that she didn't want to sleep alone at her house. Piccolo had agreed she could sleep with him in the cave for the night. To say that ChiChi was worried the next morning would be an understatement; she pulled Goku out of bed at daybreak and threatened him with starvation if he didn't go get her and make sure she was safe. But, all was well in the end.

She'd not had a nightmare since then. This could not have been a nightmare, it was too different and she knew it.

Goku stood and walked away when he felt Konna had calmed down enough, but Piccolo stared at the girl and watched her. Something was not right, he knew it. He knew her too well not to catch the change in her demeanor, she was terrified like nothing he'd seen before.

"Tell me the problem. Was this just another nightmare of yours?" he asked.

Konna looked at him and shook her head slightly. "I know nightmares Piccolo-san. I've had them many times and I know what they're like. This was _not_ a nightmare."

This sparked Piccolo's interest, so he turned toward his student and listened to her words carefully.

"I know I fell asleep, and I knew that you were next to me so I wasn't afraid. I never have nightmares when I'm near you like this…" She paused and let out a large breath of air.

"I understand your meaning girl, but tell me what you saw." Piccolo said.

"I saw you, but it wasn't you." She said. "He didn't wear your clothes but he said he was Piccolo. He looked like you, but I saw his eyes and they weren't yours. His were like fire." She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "You're eyes are like coal. You look at me and I can see you're good. I can see you care, even when you're trying to hide it."

Piccolo's face was impassive, but he knew what she was speaking of. He knew exactly what, and who, she had seen.

"What else?" He asked.

"There was fire, all around him. People were screaming and scared, running away from him like he was the cause of everything. I didn't see him do anything bad for a long time. He would laugh at them and yell his name…I didn't like his laugh. It was a bad laugh." She felt her heart racing again and she crawled over next to Piccolo, pushing herself against his side.

"The worse thing was feeling everything. I felt like I was burning, like I was standing in the fire too. I was angry and frightened, I wanted to yell for you but couldn't. It felt like I was remembering this, like it had happened to me." She paused and grabbed the tail of this cape tightly.

"He killed all the people and called himself Piccolo. That's when I woke up."

She looked up at Piccolo but her mentor was showing a face she knew was a practiced one. She could tell when he was hiding something, because his face always looked so passive. When he was just being himself, his face was unfriendly and hard. When he was _trying _to look normal his scowl lines deepened, his eyes darkened and his jaw muscle twitched. She knew something she'd said had caused him some kind of problem, but she didn't know what. And she couldn't ask him why or he'd deny it and push himself farther away.

"Piccolo-san?" She asked, after several minutes of silence.

Piccolo looked at her and pushed himself up, standing quickly and pulling her up as he stood.

"Come with me." He said, powering up.

"But…daddy…" but she didn't have time to finish, Piccolo took off and she was hasty to follow. She yelled to her father that they'd be back, just as they flew over his head and into the distance.

She caught up with Piccolo and looked at him strangely. They weren't headed to the waterfall, or the cave, or even in the direction of the desert…so she became curious. She didn't ask him anything, knowing he'd not give her any kind of real answer. At least twenty minutes of flying at top speed passed until she had some idea where they were going: to the Lookout.

They reached the top and there, on the edge of the marble floor, was Kami. He didn't look surprised to see them, even though a visit from Piccolo would definitely be warrant for shock.

"I take it you have a question." Kami said to Piccolo.

"Kajitsu Kami-sama." Konna said politely, bowing slightly. Kami just smiled at her.

"What just happened?" Piccolo asked, none too nicely.

"Truthfully, I'm not sure. Explain the vision to me and I might understand better." Kami said, his tone very proper and aristocratic sounding.

The air between the two men dropped ten degrees, figuratively speaking. Konna looked to the ground and did not breathe for several seconds as the two had, at least as it appeared to Konna, a staring contest. Finally, Kami shrugged offhandedly and stepped away, politely bowing toward Konna.

"How you put up with him, my dear, is beyond me." He said to her, patting her head as he walked away.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Piccolo said. "I didn't come here to be patronized."  
"You came up here because you have a problem you cannot solve on your own." Kami said, turning around. "And I'll not lend my wisdom until you can show a little respect."

Piccolo scoffed. "Your wisdom."

Kami scowled slightly at his counterpart. He never understood why Piccolo had to show up the Guardian of Earth. Kami had not asked Piccolo to come up to the Lookout, and it was now a matter of pride that the younger Namekian dealt with. Piccolo did not go to the Lookout for just any reason, as Kami knew. In this particular case, he knew Piccolo was worried over the girl and the fact that something had happened to make the former demon anxious.

Which, Kami recognized, was no easy feat.

"What is it Piccolo?" Kami asked, his demeanor only somewhat more understanding than before. "What happened?"

Piccolo had not stopped scowling since before landing on the Lookout, but he finally swallowed whatever amount of pride had been holding him back from seeking Kami's advise. He figured, he'd already trampled on it by coming to the Lookout to begin with.

"While I was meditating today Konna had the same vision as me." Piccolo said. "One of the memories of my Sire was passed to her, and I do not know how that is possible."

Konna looked up at Piccolo in total shock. So why hadn't Piccolo told her that's what had happened in the first place?

"I see." Kami said, sounding a little unsure himself. "That is _very _odd."

"I know that." Piccolo said, sounding irritated. "Do you know what's going on or not?"

"I'm thinking, Piccolo. Give me just a moment." Kami said, then he closed his eyes.

For several minutes Konna simply traced the lines of the tile with her shoe as Kami and Piccolo both meditated. After half an hour the two began speaking again.

"My best guess is that it is some kind of link that has formed between the two of you." Kami said, with at least some amount of certainty.

"I already knew that." Piccolo said matter-of-factly. "But nothing like this has happened before, that I know of."

"Can you hear or see any of her thoughts?" Kami asked.

"There have been times, yes. Only a few, but they have all happened these past few months."

Konna smirked a little as she grasped what was being said. She understood that the vision she had before was one of Piccolo's father, and that it meant something very strange was happening between her and Piccolo. She wasn't sure of the significance of it, or how it would effect them, but she did know it was different than anything she knew. She couldn't hear or see anyone else's thoughts . . . so why could she hear Piccolo's?

"You must try harder than that to close off your thoughts." Piccolo said to Konna.

"Huh?" Konna asked, completely clueless as to what he meant.

"I mean, when you think so openly like that I can hear you. When you're not guarding yourself your thoughts will…" Piccolo paused to find the right word. "_Leak _into my own mind. Do you understand?"

"Oh, um, I guess that kind-a makes sense." Konna said, looking toward the sun. Suddenly, her stomach rumbled and she snickered at herself.

"I take it you're hungry?" Kami asked.

"Yes sir." Konna said, smiling. "If we're done up here, can I go home and eat dinner?"

"By all means." Kami said, nodding to her. "Good luck with your training Konna."

Konna bowed, waved at them both, and took off quickly into the distance. Kami turned to his counterpart and gave him a stern glare.

"Keep your mind clear Piccolo." Kami warned him, and Piccolo only scowled.

"Konna is not mature enough to handle your more vivid and disturbing memories. I, myself, have a rough time tuning them out."

"Yeah, I know that." Piccolo stated. "And I will."

Kami nodded with satisfaction and turned to withdraw into the sanctuary.

"Wait." Piccolo said. "Why did this happen? Why are we linked when I've never done anything like this before?"

"That is exactly why, I think." Kami said.

Piccolo's scowl deepened and he grunted. "Stop speaking in riddles, old man. Tell me straight out what you mean."

Kami sighed irritatedly and turned facing his junior. "I mean that you are not accustomed to being near or around people. Training with Konna has probably caused you to do this, because the two of you have become so close."

Piccolo nodded. "I admit we are close, but only because it is already painfully obvious. But that doesn't explain why we are suddenly linked. I have been training with Goku as well, but we are most definitely not linked."

"You don't trust Goku." Kami said flatly. "You don't trust me, you don't trust the z-senshi, and you don't even trust your fellow Namekians. You only trust Konna, she is the one person you have ever allowed to get close enough to actually mean something to you."

Piccolo rolled his eyes mockingly. "Yes, well, she's a little worm that one. She burrowed her way into _my_ affections, it wasn't from my own doing."

"Blame her all you want, but you made the choice to die for her. That was you and you alone." Kami said, a small smirk etching it's way to his face. "And that was the turning point for you."

"Enough of this nonsense." Piccolo said. "I don't need to be reminded all my impulsive past actions. I'm through with you."

Piccolo turned and took little farther ado in powering up and taking flight. He was ill tempered and livid by the time he made it to his waterfall. No doubt the girl would come find him tonight and try to coax him into coming home with her. Eat dinner with them, sleep on their couch, train with them, meditate near them…Kai's help him, he'd be an official Son family member soon if he wasn't careful.

All those feelings faded as Piccolo meditated; then only one single person and situation occupied his thoughts for the next several hours.

Why had he linked himself with that girl? And what was it going to do to their friendship?

X-x-X-x-X

In the months that passed there came a very strange circumstance that had Goku and Konna worried (and Piccolo too, though he would never have admitted it). It had started as a headache, then a stomach ache, then nausea, and diarrhea, back pain, shoulder pain, muscle cramps, severe heart burn, and finally, a fever.

ChiChi was sick. She'd been sick for nigh on two weeks when it became apparent that Goku would absolutely have to force her to go to the doctor. ChiChi hated hospitals (as did Goku, Konna and Piccolo) but for the sake of health they finally went. ChiChi was held by Goku, because she didn't even have the strength to walk, and put into a wheelchair as she waited on the doctor.

Konna had been sent to her Grandfather's as Goku and ChiChi went to the hospital, they didn't want Konna somewhere that could make her ill. But the doctor examined ChiChi for an hour, asking her questions and pulling as many details about this illness as possible. And finally he took her blood and told her to come back in a week.

Until then Konna stayed with her Grandfather, Piccolo at the waterfall, and Goku with his wife. A week came, they returned to the hospital, and were in for a surprise.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Son, you're pregnant." The doctor said.

There was a pause, and then: "Huh?" ChiChi asked.

"Your blood tests came back, you are most definitely pregnant."

"But…I feel terrible!" ChiChi screeched. "I didn't feel like this with Konna."

"Sometimes it happens, every pregnancy will be different."

"Goku! We're…again…oh my."

"Yeah, another baby." Goku said, a grin on his face. "I mean, I'm sorry you feel so bad Chi…but another baby."

ChiChi rolled her eyes and put a hand on her head. "I'm happy, really I am. I just feel _so_ bad."

"I can give you a little medicine for the stomach pains, and the fever is actually not too terribly abnormal."

ChiChi nodded and leaned against Goku. "Okay, so now we know I'm not contagious."

"Yeah, Konna can come back home." Goku said, standing and picking his wife up.

The two went home, after another hour spent at the hospital getting all the pills and pamphlets for the baby, and called the Ox King.

"Pregnant?" Ox King said. "Really? Wow! That's great. I'm so excited, Konna will be too."

Goku smiled and laughed a little. "Yeah, put her on okay."

"I can't, she's not here." Ox King said.

"Oh, well where is she?"

"Gone to see Piccolo. She said she wanted to visit him and I didn't see any harm in it."

"Naw, that's fine. I'll go find her. Thanks Ox King."

"Welcome Goku-san."

There was a few minutes of silence after Goku hung up the phone, then he walked over to the couch where ChiChi was laying down. He brushed his fingers through her hair and she turned to look at him.

"I'm really sorry you feel so bad." He said. "I'm glad it wasn't something serious, that could have hurt you."

"Me too Goku." She said. "Where's Konna?"

"Oh, she went to visit Piccolo."

ChiChi rolled her eyes at him. "Can't she go one week without seeing him? He's going to get sick of her after a while."

Goku smirked. "No he won't. No one can get sick of her."

"Besides," He added. "He's the one who comes over here to see _her _most of the time."

* * *

"A baby Piccolo-san!" She exclaimed. "I'm going to be a big sister, isn't it great!"

"Wonderful." He said flatly.

"Oh, come on. Aren't you even a little bit excited?"

"Overjoyed." He said, sounding even more mundane than before.

"Aw, you're no fun at all." She said, elbowing him in the ribcage. She was sitting in his lap at the moment, so his ribs were easy targets.

"So go home." He said.

"I like it right here." She said. "But aren't you at least glad mommy isn't really sick, she's just feeling bad because of the baby."

"I'll never understand why anyone would willingly give birth." Piccolo said. "It's painful, the process is nauseating, the pregnancy itself makes you sick…and all you have to show for it is a whining little brat."

Konna scowled up at her sensei and crossed her arms. "You know, one day I'm going to tell that to _your_ baby and you won't like it."

Piccolo outright laughed at that. "I do not intend to ever procreate."

"Procrate? What's that?"

"Procreate, it means to have kids."

"Oh, but why not?"

Piccolo looked down at her and she just blinked up at him. "Because with my luck I'd end up with a daughter…just like you."

Konna giggled a little and elbowed him again in the ribs, but she never did it hard enough to hurt.

"You're mean today." She said. "You know very well that you like me. You like me so much you come see me, and you take care of me when I need it. You just don't ever like to say it."

"I can't stand you girl, what are you talking about?" He said.

"You like me, admit it. You like me lots and just can't say it." She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Admit it."

"Must you do that?" He asked. "I'm your sensei not your…kissing pet."

"Aw, you act all mean and sarcastic but I hope you do have a daughter some day." This time Piccolo looked at her oddly, curiously.

"Why?" He grunted.

"Because I know what a great daddy you would make." She said, putting her arms around his large left arm. "She'd be very lucky."

Piccolo didn't know what else to do, so he just put his right hand on her head to smooth out her hair. She turned around and quickly kissed his cheek again, but only because she knew it would irritate Piccolo. He grunted this time and wiped his face quickly.

"I swear girl, do that again and I will throw you into that lake!" He said, and Konna knew better than to start laughing at him.

She knew he would be true to his word.

"I'm glad we're friends Piccolo-san. And I want us to always be friends, even when we get old and ugly with wrinkles and gray hair…or, when I get gray hair 'cause you still won't have any."

Piccolo made a grunting noise, but Konna recognized it as his small, inward laugh (even though it sounded more like a rumble than a laugh).

"That was descriptive, girl." he said. "I expect we'll still be friends, if you can still remember who I am at that age."

"I have a great memory. You're the one who forgets things." Konna said. "Probably, you'll forget me and I'll have to be the one to remind you of what we're doing and where we're going."

"Girl, I'll still be young when you are old and wrinkled." Piccolo said, intending for it to be sarcastic and humorous to her.

But then he realized the truth of what he had just said. He **would **still be relatively young and healthy when Konna was old and nearing death. In fact, Piccolo would live for hundreds of years…long past the death of his friend. Until that moment, that small fact had never come to his attention. And he suddenly felt a knot in his stomach at the thought of living for centuries after Konna was dead…in truth, it was the idea of Konna dying that seemed to bother him most of all.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "I don't understand."

"Nothing." He said, his tone and manor changing in a way that caught Konna's attention. He was no longer in a happy mood (or, at least as happy as Piccolo got).

"Piccolo-san, please tell me. I don't understand." She asked, and her voice sounded very small and pleading.

Piccolo made a small sighing noise, and decided it would probably be best to tell her now than when she was older.

"Do you know how old Guru was when he died? And do you know how old Kami is now?"

Konna shook her head, she did not know.

"I'm not positive about Guru, but he was several hundred years old. And Kami is nearing four hundred." He looked at Konna for some kind of understanding.

"So, Nameks live a long time." Konna said. "I didn't know, I thought maybe they just grew up really fast like you and died at the same time as humans."

"No, I am different from other Nameks. But I will live to be several hundred years old, if I die naturally of old age." His voice was a practiced indifference, but inwardly this topic made him hurt. He couldn't explain the hurt, it was a dull pain that couldn't seem to decide where to stay.

"How are you different?" She asked after nearly a minute of silence.

Piccolo looked at Konna and decided he didn't mind to tell her this, it would be one of the first times he'd ever talked about his personal life with her or anyone else. But Kami had been right, blast him. Piccolo did trust Konna, and he didn't feel too awkward in telling her these things about himself. Though normally, Piccolo was an extensively private person.

"My sire created me only for revenge. So, he didn't want me to take roughly sixteen years to develop and mature. Nameks do develop fast Konna, but not as fast as I did." Konna looked at Piccolo intently, her curiosity completely captured.

"Those other Namek children you met, like Dende, will all age close to the same as you…only a little faster. But my sire created me to be different, he made my metabolism speed up from the moment I was forming until I was a fully mature adult."

Konna nodded her head, but when Piccolo didn't continue she frowned. "I don't understand, why would that be bad?"

"It meant that from the time I was born until my body reached full maturity, I was growing faster than I was ever meant to. I was an adult in three years Konna, it should have taken me almost sixteen years to mature."

Konna scowled and looked at him angrily. "Your father made you grow up that fast _just_ to try and kill my dad."

Piccolo nodded. "Basically."

"That's terrible! It's totally unfair, you should be almost my age, right? How old are you?"

Piccolo smirked at her. "Biologically I'm an adult, my mind is as developed as my body Konna. But in years, I'm only thirteen."

Konna's mouth opened wide. "You know, I've never done the math. I guess you're right. I just always thought of you as way older because you look it."

Piccolo nodded only slightly and picked her up out of his lap. "Its time for you to go home, we've had too much discussion for one day."

"Alright, but are you coming?"

"No, I'm staying here tonight. And you should go home, I want to meditate."

Konna nodded, knowing that even though she didn't try to, she always managed to distract Piccolo when he meditated.

"Can I ask you something before I go?" She asked.

Piccolo nodded.

"Do you wish you had grown up slower, like other Nameks and humans?"

Piccolo had actually thought along those lines one other time before, but he gave his friend an honest answer.

"No. Things are just as they should be." He said, physically taking her by the shoulders and turning her to the direction of her home. "Now go."

Konna floated a few feet away and turned to wave at him. "See you tomorrow."

Piccolo knew she wouldn't leave this time until he waved back, so he flicked his hand in the air and levitated down to the ground. Then she was gone, and only a small trace of her ki was left behind her.

Piccolo stretched, then crossed his legs again. He needed to meditate and clear his mind, the conversation with Konna had left him in a melancholy mood.

He couldn't help that he had been made to mature so quickly, so there was no use in pondering the 'what-ifs' of his circumstance. At one time he might have regretted not having a childhood, but not since he understood what that would mean. Had he not been the age he is now, then he would have been no use to the Earth during the Saiyan attack, Frieza or these Androids that are coming.

He would never had befriended Konna, she would have died most likely at the hands of the Saiyans and he would have still been alone and friendless. So, the answer he gave was to him, the most honest answer he could have given.

Things were exactly as they should be.


	14. The Future

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or DBGT.

A/N: Well, dears, finals are over and I'm on Holiday break. I'm so sorry about the huge delay, but I was just too busy with my daily life to do any writing. So, here's a big THANKS to all who continue to read my stories, even through my negligence.

Chapter 14

Konna wondered at times about the man named Trunks and whether or not he'd been telling the truth about the androids. It did seem very far fetched, to say the least. A young man from twenty years in the future comes and warns them about a threat that won't even come around for another three years. It was a bit ludicrous to her, time machines were inventions from science fiction stories not vehicles used in real life.

Whatever her doubts, Konna laid them to rest once it became known to her that Bulma was pregnant. Not only was Bulma pregnant, but Vegeta was the father of the baby. When this happened and she told Piccolo, her sensei explained something very interesting to her. It was one day after training that the news was spread, and Piccolo told Konna of the man named Trunks from the future.

"It must be true, then." He had said.

"What?" Konna asked.

"Everything." Then he paused and sat lotus style on the ground. Her father had already gone inside to check on ChiChi, who was settling into her sixth month of pregnancy…and having a rough time with the whole thing.

"Everything?" Konna questioned. "You're confusing me."

Piccolo eyed her peculiarly, then grunted.

"I suppose there is no harm in telling you now." Piccolo said, and Konna plopped herself onto the grass next to him.

"The boy from the future that came two and a half years ago," Piccolo started. "I told you his name was Trunks, do you remember?"

"Yes, sir." She said.

"He was a Super Saiyan, that's how he destroyed Frieza and King Cold. He told your father that Bulma was his mother and he got his Saiyan genes from his father…Vegeta."

Konna's eyes bugged for just a minute, then she smirked. "Wow."

Piccolo mirrored her smirk. "Yes. I didn't believe it myself for a long time. But if the woman is pregnant and Vegeta's the father, I guess there is no reason to keep doubting him any longer."

Konna nodded absently, and thought to herself that there must indeed be Androids that were going to threaten Earth in another six months. Strange, all of it. She felt like a piece of a puzzle, not quite fitting in correctly but having no other place to be stuck on the board. Why had the young man not recognized her, if he was truly from their future? And who was Gohan, was he someone important?

"Quiet." Piccolo said suddenly, and she looked over at him. She cleared her thoughts swiftly, knowing that she'd been thinking to 'openly' (as Piccolo called it). Her sensei could hear her thoughts if she was not careful to keep them in check.

"I'm not trying to irritate you." She said, lying back onto the soft grass.

"I know." He answered, and did not say anything else for several minutes.

"Trunks said he did not know you in his time" Piccolo started slowly. "but he knew of a boy named Gohan that was Goku's son." He finished, turning toward her.

"You're mother is pregnant with a son, right?" He asked.

Konna shot straight up, her ribs protesting the sudden motion and her stomach churning from the lack of warning.

"Hai!" She gasped. "She is, the doctor told her so. You think…"

Piccolo nodded. "I do think so. He is the boy named Gohan that Trunks was looking for, I'm sure of it."

Konna nodded and smiled just a little. Discovering these happenings as parts to a bigger plan, hinted at by that boy from the future, was both exciting and unsettling for her. It was almost like knowing the future before it happens, it was exhilarating and frightening all at once for the girl. But Konna didn't have time to further divulge her little roller coaster ride of emotions, Piccolo's features changed in an instance and she knew immediately something was wrong.

"What is it?" She asked.

Piccolo didn't answer, he just shook his head.

"Tell me, what is it?" She asked again. "Did you think of something else?"

Piccolo nodded slowly, very slowly. He turned to look at his student and debated on whether or not to tell her of his revelation.

"I want to hear it." She said, picking up on small details Piccolo unknowingly, and unwillingly, let 'slide'.

"Its just a thought." He said. "An idea, I just realized."

Konna waited.

"What if…" he started, and wanted very much to smack himself for having said those two words so uncertainly.

"Trunks said he did not know you in his time. He was looking for a boy named Gohan that was Goku's son. That must mean you do not exist in his time, otherwise he would have known of Goku's daughter _as well as_ his son."

Konna nodded, but didn't quite catch on yet. "I don't exist?"

"Not in twenty years, anyway." Piccolo said, coldly.

Realization hit Konna like a freight train. "I die." She practically spat out. "I must die, Piccolo-san."

Piccolo nodded. "That's the only explanation I can come up with."

Konna blinked, letting it sink in. It wasn't every day she found out she would not live to see adulthood.

"I…wonder when."

"Who knows." Piccolo answered, and the conversation ended deadpanned. There was no more discussion on the topic again, ever. For Piccolo, it was an issue he'd just as soon not face. For Konna it brought about too many unanswered questions, and far too many "what if's".

X-x-X-x-X

There was a time in his life, when all Piccolo worried about was himself. A time when no other person or being mattered to him. Life had been simple. Asinine words like Love, Trust, Devotion and Friendship meant nothing, except to say that persons who possessed said qualities were fools and weaklings.

Piccolo supposed by those standards, he'd become the weakest fool of them all. When ChiChi went into, what seemed to be, very premature labor, Piccolo was at his waterfall. No one informed him of the incident. No told him _not_ to go to the Son home for training, as they would not be there. No one warned him that they would not return for several days. No one warned him _not_ to worry.

So worry he did. And he did it very well.

He hated worrying. He didn't like the feeling of it one little bit. It was like, being on the battlefield with all the power in the world, but physically incapable of using it. It was like watching something fall in slow motion right in front of your face, and being unable to reach out to grab it.

It was a constant and unwavering reminder of the fact, however much he tried to conceal it, that he cared.

So when the third day of no Son family came and went, Piccolo went searching. It wasn't difficult to locate Goku, he was only the strongest fighter on the planet at the moment. But the man and his family were all at a hospital, a place Piccolo had no interest in entering. He landed on the roof, and stood rooted in place for the whole of twenty minutes.

As usual, Konna found her way to him in a small matter of time.

Piccolo noted the girl looked sad, very said. She looked so put out that he almost picked the girl up to keep her from zapping her energy by walking. But, of course, he didn't do it.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The doctor's aren't sure." Was all the explanation she gave.

Piccolo did his best to probe the girl's mind without being all-too intrusive. He gathered enough information to know that at first, everyone thought it was labor. But now they know it's something else. Something to do with her heart.

A light sparked in Piccolo's mind - her heart? Could it be?

No. Trunks had said Goku would get the virus. He didn't say anything about ChiChi. But then, how important would Trunks have found it to be, to warn of Goku's wife getting the virus? She was not a fighter like him. Her presence wasn't necessary for the future to stay intact. There were things about their time that couldn't be merely over looked _just_ because Trunks had not hinted at them.

"Konna, go get your father." He said.

Konna looked up at him quizzically, but he gave her his best sensei-look and flicked his hand toward the opposite direction.

"Go." he said lowly, but not gruffly.

"Okay." She said, and was jumping off the roof and levitating down to the ground.

Within minutes Son was up on the roof and looking no better than Konna had. It was apparent the two had not slept well in several days. No doubt, Piccolo thought, from worry.

"Konna says it's her heart." Piccolo said. Goku nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "They just can't figure out what's causin' the problem."

"Goku, do you still have that medicine from Trunks?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah, its at home." Goku's eyes brightened and his lips turned up just slightly. "Oh, man, you think that's what it is?"

Piccolo nodded.

"Trunks didn't say anything about ChiChi bein' sick, though." Goku said.

"He wouldn't have a reason to." Piccolo said flatly. "It's worth a shot, anyway."

Goku nodded. "Yeah, it is. Definitely."

Goku looked at Konna and smiled. "I'll be back in a while, I'm gonna go get--"

"Idiot." Piccolo said, somewhat amusedly. "Use Instant Transmission and be back in ten seconds."

Goku hit his own head, frowning. "Yeah, your right. Duh."

And in an instant, he was gone.

Konna stood and looked intently up at Piccolo. "I hope your right."

Piccolo nodded, letting her lean against his leg, holding handfuls of her hair while she did so. It was a habit he couldn't seem to break, as much as he tried to. Then he sighed, closing his eyes as though he were meditating.

_Me too._ He thought.

-XxXx-

ChiChi looked up and around the room. Grogginess wearing off slightly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She scanned the room quickly and found Goku at the foot of her bed asleep and Konna laying curled up on the sofa to the edge of the room. Strange that she couldn't remember having fallen asleep in the first place.

She did remember the pain, though. The terrible pain that ripped through her chest like a wild fire ravages a forest. It had spread and burned like nothing she'd ever felt before. Thankfully, that pain was gone now, a small ache in her chest was all that remained.

Instinctively, ChiChi put her hand to her stomach, but this time there was something very wrong.

"Goku!" She yelled. "Wake up!"

Goku jerked up instantly, very obviously still half-asleep.  
"Yeah, wha-- huh?" He said, then he looked at his wife. "ChiChi, you're up."

"Where's the baby?" She cried, nearing hysterics. "Where is he? Where's the baby?"

Goku's face suddenly held about as much remorse as ChiChi had every seen, and she unknowingly began to cry. She shook her head several times before Goku managed to find some words to say.

"I'm so sorry Chi." He said, moving to the head of the hospital bed. "You were really sick…"

"Goku," She sobbed, and burred her face into the folds of his gi. "When?"

"You went into labor two days ago, but you were still out of it because of the virus and medicine." Goku explained, then swallowed very hard.

"The baby was too little," he said lowly. "He…didn't make it."

The explanation didn't help her any, she rolled over completely and curled up under the covers. Goku felt about as helpless as before, unable to do _anything_ to help. But he couldn't dwell on that for too long, Konna had began to stir in all the commotion and was now walking over to her father.

"Mommy's awake?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Mom's up." Goku said. "But she needs to rest, okay."

Konna nodded and smiled. "She's okay?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah, I think she'll be fine."

Konna nodded again and walked to the door. "I'm gonna go tell Piccolo-san."

She was out the door and walking to the hospital exit the next minute, smiling to herself about her mom being awake. The smile faded when she remembered her baby brother, who'd not lived longer than an hour. How very sad it had been, she'd cried for hours when it happened. Piccolo let her sit in his lap and cry until she'd worn herself out and fell asleep.

She guessed that Piccolo must have been wrong about the baby and it being the boy named Gohan that Trunks was looking for. But what did she know, really? The future had become just as uncertain as it had once been, and Konna swore not to think she knew anything about what was suppose to happen to any of them.

"She's okay." Konna told her sensei. "She woke up and Daddy said she's going to be fine."

Piccolo nodded his head and said a short "Good."

Piccolo had been thinking for some time on the death of the newborn. It had been a boy, but Goku had refused to name the infant. He said that was ChiChi's privilege, because she was the child's mother. And Konna had taken her sibling's death very hard, harder really than Piccolo would have expected.

But he had to keep reminding himself that Konna was a sensitive girl, and nothing like the detached creature he was. He did not know that child, he'd not met the boy. The child meant nothing to Piccolo, except that he was Konna's brother and yet another member of the Son family. Really, the child was probably better off to have died so quickly, rather than suffer with the heart virus for days and weeks on end.

But, Piccolo had not said these things to his student. He did not want to her feel any differently about the death of her baby brother, she knew better than Piccolo what to feel in situation like these anyway. Piccolo had never suffered any kind of loss, not one that would have him emotionally shaken enough to cry. Or, at least, come close to crying. He'd sworn long ago he'd never do such a thing.

It was nothing but a waist of water and energy.

* * *

In the days and few weeks that passed after the death of the child, whom ChiChi named Goku Jr., the little family unit had to fall into some kind of routine. Without the routine, ChiChi became far too sad and cried more than she ought to. Konna tried every way she could to cheer her mother up, being more diligent in her studies than she'd been in years. She helped clean, and do laundry and cook. She wanted to do everything she could to make her mom happy again.

So training had been put on hold, because Goku was slightly afraid of leaving ChiChi at home alone…at least while she was still so sad about their son. Not to say that he wasn't sad, but ChiChi had endured the brunt of all of it. And honestly, Goku couldn't see that she was taking it all very well.

One day, Goku surprised them all by saying he wanted to go visit the Ox King. He said the change would do them all some good. So as quickly as a family can, they packed up and left out to spend the week in the Ox village. The ride there took about an hour, but it was well worth the trip.

Konna played with the nearby children almost as soon as unpacking. Most of them remembered her, since she was the Ox King's granddaughter and had visited only six month earlier. As for her parents, they spent a lot of time walking around. That was what her mom wanted, so her dad just followed her. Konna caught glimpses of them at times throughout the village. Her mother would want to look in a shop, and her father would just nod and follow her in the door.

Konna smiled every time she saw them. She thought it was a very good thing for them all to be away from home right now. And for most of the weekend away Konna played or swam, or sat with her grandpa drinking cold drinks under the shade of a tree. It was very nice, she thought.

But something had been bothering her for a few days. Actually, it had been bothering her for about a week but she'd simply said nothing about it. She'd been hurting in her shoulder and chest, and especially if she played hard. At first it was not something she had thought was a big deal, but now the pain had almost become a permanent feeling.

Like just then, she was sitting with her grandfather in his castle reading. Her chest was hurting her, as though she'd been training all day and used every muscle in it. She wanted to tell her grandpa, or her parents…but she couldn't. Finally, everyone was starting to look happy. No one was crying all the time, or always looking so sad about her baby brother. If they all knew that maybe she was sick, they'd all be worried and sad again.

And Konna didn't want that. She just wanted them all to be happy again.

So, she ignored it. She ignored the pain and waited for it to eventually go away. Things like this, she figured, would just go away on their own if given enough time.

The next week, Konna was at home again with her parents. The sadness was still there, but not nearly as overwhelming as before. ChiChi cooked again without crying, she did the laundry, cleaned the house and spoke to her family as she had always done, and all of it she did without crying.

So Goku decided, after about three days of being home, that training should start back up. ChiChi let them do as they pleased, and didn't argue one way or the other. Konna snuck pain pills into her pockets before she left the house, and had taken two that morning already. The pain pills helped a little, but only for a short time. But she knew she couldn't take more than two every couple of hours.

The first day of training was a smack in the face for Konna. Piccolo had, apparently, been waiting to pummel her into the dirt for some time. Her father seemed just as determined to beat her half to death. She had trouble keeping up with them, whereas before the trip to the hospital she'd been training on a level just under them. Now it felt like their every move was more than she could handle.

"Wake up Konna!" Piccolo yelled at her, after a simple ki blast had sent her spiraling to the desert floor. "You can do better than this!"

Konna didn't say anything, she just nodded. She didn't think at the moment that she could have spoken anyway, not between the aches of having been training so hard and the immense pain in her chest.

"Concentrate." Piccolo said down to her, more harshly than she'd become accustomed to.

She forgot sometimes that Piccolo was a completely different person when training. He was a machine when he trained, until he got angry…and then he was just mean. So Konna had to remember that the Piccolo she was friends with outside of training was the Piccolo she liked, and not this other 'Battle-mode' Piccolo.

She flew up a few feet away from where her father and Piccolo were fighting, and as soon as she'd reached them a sharp and terrible pain cut through her insides like a razor. She didn't double over, she didn't grasp her heart, she did nothing. She stood still as a mouse, sucking in a breath of air as the pain hit her again.

She saw dots at the edges of her vision, and her eyesight became blurred. Another pang hit her, and then another. Soon she couldn't tell where one pain subsided and another began. She began to hunch over, unable to call out to her father and Piccolo. She wanted to this time, she wanted to yell at them that she couldn't breathe.

She wanted to tell them that it hurt…it hurt so bad.

But she couldn't. And finally darkness took over and she couldn't see or hear anything else. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she started to fall.

Before she completely lost consciousness she remembered being caught by two arms, and held close to someone's chest. She tried opening her eyes, but the blurred image was impossible to make out. The person said her name several times, but she new she couldn't speak. She tried to answer, but soon the person's voice faded as quickly as their image.

But she knew it was Piccolo that had caught her. She knew it because, even though her vision was blurred, she could see green just fine. Green arms held her and a green face looked at her closely.

And it was Piccolo's voice that kept calling out her name.


	15. Dislike

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT.

A/N: Overlook anything that sounds a tad redundant, like from another one of my stories. I have a personal theory that Piccolo is responsible for the purple medicine Trunks gave Goku, and I just can't seem to let myself write anything else.

Chapter 15

Piccolo sometimes played with the idea of having never met Konna; never training her, never befriending her and certainly never caring for her. He played with the idea of still hating Son, and knowing only that his family consist of a wife and daughter…who were none of Piccolo's concern.

But every single time the notion popped into his head it was forced out as quickly as it had come, for his heart would not allow it to stay there.

His heart plagued him. It was a muscle his was very accustomed to overlooking and ignoring, at least until it forced him to _feel_. It was a catch-22, a lose-lose in so many ways. Konna made him feel good so much of the time, made him feel wanted and needed like nothing, and no one, had ever done before in his entire lifetime.

But then, just as easily as she could give him peace she could take it away, leaving him in as excruciating a pain as he had ever felt.

_Love sucks._ He thought wryly, in loose human slang that he rarely ever used.

He looked at the bed to his side and eyed the child that lay in it. Her parents were not allowed inside, the girl was contagious and they couldn't risk either of them contracting the virus. It was the heart virus that was killing her, and what pained Piccolo worse than anything else was that there was **nothing** he could do to help her. There was medicine left, but not enough to save both her and her father.

There had been a debate about giving Konna the medicine. Actually, in Piccolo's mind there was no debate to be had: forget Son, give Konna the medicine. At least, that's what his blasted _heart_ kept saying. Logically, it was more pertinent to the destruction of the Androids to have Goku live and let Konna die. Realistically, it was not important for Konna to live to save the future.

Emotionally, Piccolo needed her to live. He needed to know she was alive, that she would live a long life and die an old woman by natural means. Or, die alongside him in battle. But she could not die this way, laying in a bed while he watched her deteriorate more and more every day. It made him sick to his stomach to watch her skin grow pale as wax, to see her eyes lose their brightness and spark.

If Piccolo could, he would change places with her. He did not mind to die, he'd done it once already (and for her, ironically). He knew that humans often said that no one ever truly sacrificed themselves. They would act in the passion or excitement of the moment, not fully comprehending the fact that they were giving their own life for another's. Or they would choose to die, but were simply unable to back down after the pain of it fully engulfed them.

But Piccolo was not human. He knew fully well that there would be pain, and a lot of it. He knew that if he died the Dragon Balls would go with him, again. There would be no trip to Namek because there was no ship to take them…and even if there were, he would have died by natural causes and not be allowed back to this dimension. He knew this, he'd thought it through over and over; still he wished he could change places with his friend. His first, true, real friend.

"Piccolo-san?"

The tiny voice snapped Piccolo out of his thoughts and he focused on her eyes, and how very dark they were turning.

"What…are you…looking at?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You." He answered, putting his hand to her forehead to pull away her bangs.

She was hot to the touch. He knew then that her fever was growing.

"Do I look…that bad?" She asked, grinning.

He couldn't even force himself to smirk at her humor. Instead, he lied. "You look fine."

She fully smiled this time and put her hand over his own. "Liar."

This time he allowed himself a half-grin, if for nothing than to just amuse her. Then there came a small tugging sensation, like having a tiny suction cup on the base of his skull. It did not hurt and it lasted only a moment, then it passed. It was the antecedent to direct telepathy between him and Konna. He imagined she felt the same thing when he chose to "speak" to her this way.

_It's your birthday soon._ She said.

Piccolo's face didn't change, his slight scowl was etched like stone onto his face and his eyes were dark and void of any feeling or reaction. Konna wondered sometimes just how he was able to do that.

_It is._ He answered, knowing that she always managed to remember it for him.

_Will you do me a favor?_ She asked.

Piccolo gave a curt nod.

_Since I won't be going home anytime soon--_ She began, and was cut off.

"Stop that nonsense." He barked down at her, taking his hand away from her head.

_But Piccolo…I only meant that I want you to have something._ She started.

Piccolo finally made eye contact with her again, and nodded. "What, then?"

_I have a present for you, it's under my bed. When your birthday gets here I want you to have it._ She said, giving him a shaky smile.

Piccolo gritted his teeth and crossed his arms over his massive chest; then he walked out the door without any other word and slammed it behind him, nearly knocking the entire frame out of the wall in the process.

He was met by not only ChiChi and Goku's eyes, but several other pairs. Bulma, Krillin and Yamucha were all in the hallway talking…or they had been talking, until Piccolo barged out.

From the look in Piccolo's eyes, none of them really wished to speak to him first.

"How is she?" Goku soon asked.

"She's dying, how do you think she's doing?" He snapped, and regretted it almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth because of the look Goku was now giving him. It wasn't anger, it was something worse, and of the two Piccolo would of much rather it have been anger.

At least anger he knew how to handle.

"I'm trying to duplicate the medicine." Bulma said. "I haven't had any luck yet, though."

Krillin nodded his head, probably more for his own sake than in actual agreement. Yamucha had his hands behind his back and his head down, and seemed to be studying every tile on the floor. ChiChi was standing next to Goku, silent.

Piccolo lost interest in them quickly. "How pathetic. None of us have anything useful to do."

Bulma crossed her arms to match him, tapping her foot against the floor. "Well I'm trying. But I don't have much to go on."

"You have the medicine." Piccolo stated.

"Yeah, but I can't use any more of it. There might not be enough for Goku as it is." Her jaw clinched slightly and she let out a huff of air. "I can't even take another sample to study. It's purple, I can tell you that much."

"It's probably grape flavored." Goku pointed out nonchalantly.

"It is not." ChiChi croaked, making a disgusted face. "It's tastes terrible."

Goku shrugged. "Oh."

There was a long time before anyone did anything else, and even then it was Piccolo turning to enter Konna's room again. His hand had not even turned the knob when:

"Piccolo?" Bulma asked.

He turned and grunted at her.

"Why are you not sick too?"

"I'm immune." He said, and at first the words were so poorly articulated that they sounded more like deep growls.

"Because you're a Namek?" She asked.

"Yes." He barked, his patience and endurance teetering very meticulously at the edge of nonexistent.

"Of course." She said. "I think…" She paused, then walked up to Piccolo in a manor that almost made him want to stoop into a fighting stance. When she was so close that she could see the fabric threading of his gi, she looked up at him sternly.

"You should come with me…" She said. "Now."

Piccolo shot her a look that would have sent her running for her life a few years earlier.

"I think you can help me with the medicine." She pivoted her left foot and was walking away from him the next moment.

As though she had an invisible rope tied around his neck, Piccolo followed her out of the hallway, out of the hospital, and into the parking lot. Without a word he was in the air and traveling toward Capsule Corp., leaving the others at the hospital in slight bemusement.

There was only one thought that crossed Piccolo's mind from the moment he walked away from Konna's door, to the minute he landed in front of the main building of Capsule Corp.

_What am I getting myself into now?_

-XxXx-

"Where's Vegeta?" Piccolo asked, after hours of silence in the woman's lab.

"Gone somewhere in space to train." She said, with only a hint of anger. "And good riddance to him." She added, making her sarcasm well noticeable.

Piccolo didn't make another comment, that was more than enough talking for one visit in his opinion. If this could even be called a visit, it more like hostile imprisonment…except that the prisoner could easily overpower the guard.

"I know you're probably not comfortable." She said, looking over her lab glasses at the green giant that stood in the far corner of her work room.

Piccolo looked at her momentarily, shrugged a shoulder, then let his eyes wonder back to the open window.

"Will you tell me something?" She asked.

Piccolo let out a silent sigh and rolled his eyes from behind green lids. "What?"

"Why are you friends with Konna?" She asked.

Piccolo opened his eyes but did not look her way, he just kept staring out the window.

"What's it to you?"

"I just don't understand." She said, and was not able to complete her thought before Piccolo spoke.

"I don't expect you to." He closed his eyes and tightened his crossed arms. He hated interrogations like these, he did not delve into other peoples' business so why should they assume he wanted to expel his own.

"I just meant that we all know you hated Goku from the start." Bulma said, not sounding quite as defensive as Piccolo had anticipated. "I half expected never to see her again when you took her to train, much less saving her life all these times…I just wondered what made you change your mind about all that 'hate' stuff, and decide to change to the good side."

Piccolo smirked and made rigid eye contact with her. "Who says I'm on the good side?"

Bulma looked away and back down at her work, a shiver running down her spine at how cold he could make himself appear. Why was he so difficult? He was as bad…no, he was worse than Vegeta. At least Vegeta she knew how to handle.

She scoffed. "I **really **don't get you…and you know what, I don't think I want to."

Piccolo's smirk drew up a little more, and a low rumble came from deep in his chest…almost like laughter.

"Then I have succeeded."

There were no more words passed between the two for the remainder of Piccolo's stay, aside from the bare necessities for communication. It took two days until Bulma began testing her concoction of liquids. Piccolo's blood, with enzymes from her own race, along with some healing components and chemicals she'd added. All in all, she had made what appeared to be an identical match to the original medicine the boy had brought to Goku.

"Now I'm the one who's succeeded." She said, rubbing her stomach.

"We'll make a future for you yet." She said to her swollen abdomen.

Piccolo looked over at the woman like she were mad, only to realize it had not been he she was talking to. And after realizing to whom she had been speaking, Piccolo was overcome with a particular feeling. It was neither good nor bad, just foreign. He felt as though he could almost relate to what she was saying to the unborn fetus.

Maybe they really were making their own future now.

* * *

Piccolo watched in silent admiration as Konna walked into her bedroom, sat on her bed and smiled up at him. Soon his own rebellious lips turned upward in a smile that rarely graced his features, and mirrored that of his little friend. She hunched over, slid herself gracefully under the bed, and pulled out a box.

"Well, it's a little late. But happy birthday anyway." She said, handing him the box. "You probably won't like it."

Piccolo held the box for some small amount of time, then took off the string that bound the top to the bottom. His face retained just a small about of indecision as he pulled a crimson colored cloth out of the box. Upon further inspection, it was a Namekian styled vest with sliver hitches to one side.

A muscled eye ridge shot up after a short examination of the garment.

"I'm sorry, you hate it don't you." She said, blushing fiercely. "I just saw how nice some of the Nameks looked in them, I thought I'd try making one."

Piccolo shirked off the initial shock of the present, then looked at Konna to let her know the gift was fine. Probably not something he would actually ever use, but wasn't it the thought that counts? Wasn't that what humans always said about gifts? Whatever the saying was, he in no way wanted to hurt her feelings so he put the box down and held the garment in full view.

Before he could say anything he saw her face doing something very strange, it was turning red.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked sharply, thinking at first she might be getting a fever again.

"Huh?" She gapped, eye brows furrowing at his sudden hostility. "What?"

"You're turning red." He said.

At that, she turned a little darker and put her hands to her face. Indeed, her cheeks were warm.

"I'm fine, I'm just blushing." She said, taking in a few deep breaths. "It happens when I get embarrassed."

Piccolo again quirked an eye ridge. "This embarrasses you?" He asked, indicating the vest.

"No, that doesn't." She said. "Just that you might not like it."

Piccolo let his face relax to it's normal scowl, and he grunted. "It's fine."

"Really? Are you gonna wear it?" She asked hopefully.

Piccolo kept himself from making a face at her, and instead determined that if wearing it for a while would cheer her up then it certainly couldn't hurt anything. Blame it on the fact that she had been sick for so long and keeping Piccolo worried over her. Or that Piccolo was just glad to have her healthy again and not knocking on death's door. Whatever the reason, he was trying to make her happy.

She had finally stopped turning red, and her face was back to normal when he pulled his gi top off and laid it across her study chair. His weights were already outside, he knew to begin with he could not wear them indoors.

As he started putting his arms through the vest he noted she was staring at something on his chest, so he looked to make sure he was wearing the vest correctly. He was, so when it was on and she was starting to turn red again he grunted at her.

"What now?" He started. "You're the one that made the thing."

Konna's eyes darted to his face immediately and she put her hands to her face again.

"Oh, sorry." She whispered.

"What's so embarrassing?"

Konna looked almost shocked at his question, then she shook her head. "Nothing!"

Piccolo crossed his arms and muffled a growl that was edging its way up his throat. He felt ridiculous, and was more than a little relieved that it was only Konna that saw him in the stupid outfit. He began to take it off, deciding he had indulged her foolishness long enough.

"Keep it on a little longer." She said. "I like it. You look really nice."

Piccolo scoffed. "I feel foolish enough. No one else will see me in this."

"That's fine, we'll stay up here." She said. She lay back on her bed and pulled the cover up to her neck.

"When I was sick," She said. "I dreamt strange things that didn't make much sense. But when I woke up you were there to make me feel better, otherwise I would have been alone."

Piccolo leaned against the wall beside her window and looked toward the door.

"But where did you go the last week? I don't remember seeing you at all." She asked.

Piccolo looked over at her, then looked back to the door. "Bulma needed my help."

Konna fluffed her pillow and leaned against it. "With what?"

"The medicine." He answered, but he knew Konna was wanting more of an explanation than that.

"But **_how_** did you help with the medicine?" She asked, adding a slight snicker to the end of the question.

Piccolo gave out sigh of feigned annoyance (because in reality, though he would not admit it to her, she was the only person he didn't mind having a conversation with) and looked over at her.

"The medicine was made from my blood." He said. "That's why it was purple colored. The woman decided it had to be my immunities that made the medicine work…and she happened to be right."

Konna smiled. "Well, thanks for the help." Then she scowled. "Did it hurt to get your blood out?"

"Not as bad as other things have been." He said, and smirked at her.

She smiled for a little while and laid back to stare at the ceiling, then out of no where she burst out laughing. It caught Piccolo off guard and he look over at her in a mix between irritation and concealed confusion.

Finally she began to calm down and looked over at her sensei, only to begin laughing again.

"What's so funny?" He barked, thinking at first it had something to do with the stupid vest she had made him wear.

When she caught her breath again she looked at him in an air of complete cheerfulness.

"And to think dad had thought it was grape flavored."

Then Piccolo, too, had to let out a low rumble of laughter. At least, Konna knew it was meant to be laughter, though its deep tone and resonance made it seem more like distant thunder than any kind of amusement she'd ever heard.

She loved the very sound of it.

-XxXx-

Konna stuck out her tongue at the little boy. And he, in return, stuck is little tongue out at her. Then she crossed her eyes and made a strange noise; the boy giggled and clapped at her. She touched noses with the infant and said "Boo!", which made him squeal.

"You're so cute Trunks!" She said to him. "Yes you are!"

Bulma smiled at her, and Konna couldn't help but look toward the older, far more handsome version of the baby she was holding. Mirai no Trunks was just as beautiful as she remembered…actually, probably even moreso now that he was older. She was older now too, she was ten years old and nervous beyond belief at what was suppose to happen on this day.

This was the first time she had seen Mirai no Trunks in three years, and it was on the very day of the Androids arrival. They were all gathered an hour before the predicted time on a cliff overlooking South City. She had not spoken to the older Trunks yet, and he had not made a point to speak with her.

Finally, though, curiosity got the best of her. She sat the baby down on the soft grass in front of Bulma, and walked over to the tall halfling that stood at the edge of the cliff.

"Sir?" She asked, tapping his hip. She was tall enough now that her head came just above his waist, so she didn't feel quite so intimidated by him as the very first time they had met.

But he was still so handsome, and that seemed to make her more intimidated than anything else.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking down at her.

She was taken aback for just a second by what a pretty, dark blue his eyes were. Then she kicked herself into reality.

"Are you still looking for someone named Gohan?"

Trunks made a half grin and bent down to one knee, so he was face to face with her. She couldn't help but smile at him when he did that, because then she got a very close look at his attractive face.

"No, I'm not. I guess I can explain that a little too." He said.

She just nodded at him.

He looked around at the others, who were now listened to him. Aside from Vegeta, who was not even present, they all gathered a little closer to hear Trunks.

"When I travel in my Time Machine there is no guarantee what timeline I will end up in. There are lots of them, I think. There are no two timelines exactly alike, but I felt like I needed to try and help at least one."

He looked at Konna again. "In my timeline, Goku doesn't have a daughter. He has one child, a son named Gohan. He would be your age and would have done many of the same things you have. Piccolo trained him in my timeline just as he trained you in this one."

Konna nodded and tried very hard to understand.

"So, when I first got here I just assumed that Gohan would be here. But, I was wrong."

Trunks stuck out his hand toward her, and she took it. The two shook hands and Trunks smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Konna."

Konna smiled and, as much as she tried not to, she blushed. "Hai, you too."

Trunks stood up and turned back toward the city while the others just talked amongst themselves. Konna walked away from Mirai no Trunks and toward Piccolo, who was over away from the others. He was leaning on the cliff with his normal gi and weights on.

"So, I guess we don't have to worry about Gohan anymore." She said to him.

Piccolo grunted.

"Trunks is really nice." She said, putting her hands to her face in an attempt to hide, and hopefully get rid of, her blush.

Again, Piccolo just grunted.

When Konna's attention was diverted to the infant again Piccolo looked over toward the older half-breed Saiyan. Mirai no Trunks had not shown Piccolo anything but respect every time the two had encountered one another. And aside from Konna, and on occasion her father, Piccolo was rarely ever shown that. Fear, yes…but not respect. So, he had no logical reason to dislike the man.

He was an excellent fighter, he'd proven that three years ago. He was fairly tolerable, even better than most of the other warriors Piccolo had grown accustomed to. Trunks had also proven himself trustworthy, and on most accounts friendly (which was not necessarily a quality Piccolo found essential, but one he knew was considered a 'good' trait).

But for a reason Piccolo could not explain he looked at Trunks and felt a mix between slight acceptance and far more profound distain.

What Piccolo found most disturbing and baffling was **_not _**the fact that he disliked Trunks for no apparent reason, but that his aversion escalated every time Konna gave that man her undivided, and somewhat infatuated, attention. Just why it should be any of his concern who that girl chose to like was beyond his reckoning.

He should not be subjected to such irrational spite…but he simply did not like her looking at that man so much.

Then, just as he was thinking along these lines, Konna picked the infant up and carried him over to Trunks. She was smiling up at the man and said some stupid childishness about him being cute as a baby. The man laughed and pulled her ponytail, making her giggle in a high-pitched immature manor, then she went back to amusing the baby.

Yes. Piccolo most definitely did not like Mirai no Trunks.


	16. Inside the Chamber

A/N: I had lost inspiration for a while, so I m trying laboredly to come up with something worth reading. Also, my time is now free with Finals and classes over until the New Year. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

Chapter 16

Piccolo looked out over the vast nothingness that lay in front of him and suppressed the urge to grimace. He could not show uncertainty or the slightest hint of fear, because if he did it would give Konna reason to be afraid. He was her foundation, he knew this, and so for her sake he did not falter. But the eternity of white, blank space that filled the Hyperbolic Time Chamber both amazed and frightened him, because it wasn't every day one gazed upon Oblivion.

"Wow." She said, and the word echoed forever and bounced around in the void of the Chamber.

Konna shivered, not because she was cold or because she was alone, for she was neither, but she shivered because the weight of the room pushed in from all angles. In any direction she looked there was nothing, absolutely nothing and it was terrifying.

"Don't be afraid." Piccolo said down to her. "You will get used to it."

Konna nodded half-heartedly and did not move to take another step without Piccolo beside her doing the same. Vegeta and Trunks had already spent a day in here, both warriors becoming several times stronger than before. So Piccolo and Konna would have their turn, each striving to beat a personal goal.

"Well," Konna started. "What do we do first?"

Piccolo rounded on her and, for a moment, she thought for sure he was going to begin an attack right there on the patio-looking marble floor of the Chamber. But he did not strike her. Rather, he looked down at her pensively as though he, too, was debating on what to do.

"We rest." He said, raising his lip ever-so-slightly at the sudden baffled look on her face.

"Rest?" She asked, in as quizzical a tone as she had ever used with her teacher. She quirked an eyebrow to match Piccolo's expression, unsure at the moment of the extent of his anger. She imagined he was angry, or he would not be looking so irritatedly down at her.

"Yes, rest." He said in finality. "You are going to need it, and it will not come so easy to you later."

Konna nodded and stepped back into the bedroom. There were two beds, an hour glass, a washroom, and a make-shift kitchen. She had never seen a room or building quite like this one she was in, but she was determined to make the most of her stay. Piccolo would not waste time and with the new threat of Cell who knows how strong they would have to become just to match him, much less surpass him. She wondered if Cell could be beaten at all.

After several minutes of lying in the bed, twisting and turning to get comfortable Konna finally turned to look for Piccolo. How could she possibly sleep when there was no night time?

"Put the pillow over your head." Piccolo answered, and turned from his spot hovering three feet above the ground to face her. He was almost close enough to touch, had she reached out her arm to do so.

Konna smiled. "I'll have to think more discreetly."

Piccolo made a disgusted face at her and snorted. "Your vocabulary is much too large, for someone so small."

Konna barely chuckled, for she knew he spoke the truth. "Yes, well, thank my mother for that."

Again Piccolo grunted, but by now Konna could tell the differences in each distinct type of grunt. Some were angry grunts, some painful, and some were almost humorous. She could nearly always tell which mood Piccolo was in depending on facial expression and the strange noises he exhibited, all of which made up for lack of conversation.

"More like all those useless books." He said.

Again Konna chuckled, but louder this time. "Like I said, you can thank my mother."

To Konna's surprise Piccolo pulled his lips up into a smirk, and turned away from her to meditate. Konna thought quietly to herself, in case Piccolo was not yet tuning her out, whether or not Piccolo had truly wanted her to come in the Chamber with him. He had always said, when they were training in the desert, that she was such a burden. That he always worked better alone, training her slowed him down and hindered him from gaining strength.

Before she could change or finish her thoughts Piccolo turned to her again, but his time he did not look irritated.

"Was I thinking too loudly again?" She asked.

Piccolo shook his head. "Yes, but, you must stop all this irrational second-guessing. If I had not wanted you in here with me, I would not have asked that you come in."

"Yes I know that, but-" She started, but was cut off by Piccolo...who was indeed becoming irritated.

"You know that, then why bother questioning it?" He asked, but it had not sounded like a question. He lowered his feet to touch the ground and Konna realized he was stopping his meditation because of her.

"You can finish meditating, I'll just go to sleep." She pulled the pillow down over her face and lay soundless for several seconds. When she thought Piccolo must have moved away to meditate, or else leave the room completely, she pushed up the pillow up to lay her head on it again.

But Piccolo was still looking at her, she noticed as soon as her eyes scanned the room. His expression was somewhat different than usual, he did not look ill or temperamental like normal. She couldn't quite place the look when one she was familiar with.

"What's wrong?" She asked, fearing he had indeed changed his mind and wished her to leave the Chamber. It would not have been the first time someone had decided she was not fine company to keep, preschool had taught her that ten times over.

Piccolo nearly grimaced, and had he not a specific point and purpose in his actions he would have. He walked near the small bed, one he could never had slept on for fear his entire lower half, legs and all, would touch the floor. He sat next to Konna, as he had done a few times in her own bedroom at Mt. Paozu, and waited for her to stop thinking such erratic and unreasonable thoughts. He had to admit that this form of telepathy they had was helpful, but too often its problems outweighed its usefulness.

Konna stared a hole through Piccolo, wondering what in Kami's name he was doing. He scarcely ever sat on the bed with her, she couldn't be sure but she always got a strange feeling from him when he did this. Yes, strange feelings encompassed Piccolo as a whole, feelings that sometimes overwhelmed poor Konna: confusion, anger, and sometimes a hint of pain were among the most common.

But some feelings she couldn't put a name too, ones that were as unfamiliar and distant to her as the first three. Sometimes she just got a feelings of consciousness; as though Piccolo was watching himself closely, calculating every movement and word he made, making a cognitive effort to keep himself from being wrong. She didn't know what exactly what could be wrong with his sitting on her bed, or being in her room, but he always seemed to keep his distance. He had never touched her, not once, not even to pat her on the head, when he was in her room.

And that was what confused Konna most, he seemed afraid of her. As if she could ever hurt Piccolo! So she waited for Piccolo to say something, because he always did when he acted like this.

She waited.

"Konna," Piccolo started, and his tone was just as rough as it always was. "I will tell you this once, so listen up."

She nodded at him, watching his eyes as they scanned the room once, then fell on her again. She tried not to be confused, or at least not to look it, and leaned her chin in her knee. She had made room for Piccolo as he sat, and the weight of him made the mattress sink, so she leaned in toward him slightly. She didn't mind, but she wondered if Piccolo did. It was always Piccolo who minded things, and he was a master at blocking his thoughts from her...a skill she was still working on.

"You are not a burden, not to me and I'm sure not to anyone else." His face scrunched lightly, like a person does when their nose itches, but with Piccolo it was barely noticeable. Konna caught the movement though, and wondered about it's significance.

"I hear you when you don't block those outrageous thoughts of yours, so do me a favor and keep all this nonsense you're thinking to a minimum." He huffed and pulled his turban off, slinging it ungraciously across the bed and onto the floor.

"I'm sorry." She said, pressing her head against his shoulder. Piccolo's arm stiffened immediately. "I really don't mean to think so loudly, I'm just not used to having to watch what I think."

Piccolo shrugged her off and moved himself further down the bed. "It's not a big deal, just practice." His voice got rougher, like he was getting angry.

"And another thing," He said, standing up. "Whatever happened in school, or with your family, or with whoever else, it has nothing to do with me. While you are with me, we will train both your body and your mind. So all this stupidity about me not wanting you here, it has to stop. I don't want to hear it, and you shouldn't be thinking it in the first place."

Konna's mouth fell open slightly, she suddenly got the idea that it wasn't just her sensing Piccolo's feelings all the time; maybe, he could sense her feelings just as good. She knew her cheeks were turning just a little red from the thought of it, so she buried her head between her knees. She couldn't help that, she knew sometimes she had feelings that were _not_ ones she wanted Piccolo to know about. She knew she had a little crush on him, or whatever it might be called at her age. If Piccolo knew about it . . . Konna blushed even more fiercely from the thought and blocked it from Piccolo to the very best of her abilities.

She wasn't upset really, but Piccolo did not like it when she blushed. For some reason, she guessed because he could not understand the purpose of her blushing over things, it annoyed him. Maybe made him angry that she couldn't control herself better than that, whatever the reason she knew Piccolo was never in a good mood when she acted like this.

She felt a hand on her head almost immediately, which was a nice enough gesture considering Piccolo was fully against physical contact most of the time. So, she patted his hand with her own, hoping the motion would satisfy his need to comfort her. That was actually a very strange situation to be in, Konna often thought. Piccolo was not a very convincing sympathizer, it simply wasn't in his nature to comfort someone. So when he tried to make her feel better, in his own awkward way, she always took it as a very sweet attempt on his part.

"I understand better than you may think." Piccolo said to her. "Having the feeling that you are not welcome . . ."

Konna noted the pause and looked up at him, not caring if he got angry about her blush. Luckily though, the blush was now almost gone.

"When would you not be welcome?" She asked in bemusement. "I love having you around."

"You do, I know." He said, not yet taking his hand off her head. Konna thought for a moment that he wanted to say more, but must have changed his mind because he let out a lung-full of air and took his hand away.

"Piccolo, what's wrong? You're acting very strange." She said, pulling at his cape. "I didn't mean to make you angry, honest. I just wanted to make sure you didn't say 'yes' about coming in the Chamber just because I asked you-"

"That is what I mean, child." Piccolo said, again interrupting her. He seemed angry again, angrier than before. "You have a nasty habit of second guessing everything I do. It frustrates me, so stop it."

"Second guessing?" She asked. " I don't understand."

Piccolo snarled slightly, his own thoughts not quite logical enough to put into words.

"Stop thinking my actions are ones to be corrected or misconstrued." He started, not yet certain that he could explain this in way a child would understand.

"If I tell you to enter the Chamber with me, then I _want_ you to come into the Chamber. There is no second-guessing the decision. If I _no not_ want to spend time with you, I will not visit you or allow you to visit me. Do you understand me now?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"And stop telling me you're sorry." He barked. "I don't tell you these things to keep getting apologies out of you. I tell you to make you stop your absurd line of thinking."

"I didn't mean to...I wasn't trying..." She stopped and pouted her bottom lip. She was dangerously close to crying, for a reason she wasn't yet sure of. Probably because she was not used to having her thoughts and opinions judged so harshly, weren't thoughts suppose to be secret? Weren't they suppose to be hers, and only hers?

Piccolo hissed a curse under his breath, and it was too low for Konna to figure out which word he had used.

"Don't do that." He said, walking away. "Stop your crying, this is not the time or place. Either rest or come out and train with me."

Konna did not have time to answer, Piccolo walked out of the room and into the void outside. She had half a mind to follow him but thought better of it, he needed his space and she was certainly going to cry a little. She put the pillow over her head again and tried to cry silently, so Piccolo would not hear her and come yelling.

She did not understand why it was so easy for her to cry now that she was older, things had never seemed to hurt her feelings as easily as they did now. Her mother had called it "growing up" and "hormones", and that women always cry more than men. Konna didn't like it, she did not like crying or getting hurt. She also knew that Piccolo did not like it, so that gave her twice as much reason to keep from crying. But, then, she really couldn't help it.

XxXx--

Piccolo punched the air as hard as he possibly could, and if it had been an actual opponent he might have caused a great deal of damage. He had come to the conclusion that he was not well versed, or in any way conditioned, enough to handle the emotions of little girls. He had attempted at first to make her feel better, not make her cry. The thought alone angered him, and he punched the air even harder.

Where exactly had his little speech gone wrong? All he had endeavored to do was ease those crazy thoughts of hers. She constantly thought he didn't want her around, or had changed his mind about her, or still thought she was a nuisance. Six years had passed since they trained together in the desert, a lot had changed since then. He had not used the words 'burden' or 'nuisance' when thinking of Konna in a very long time.

He enjoyed training her. They were different as night and day, and getting a taste of that sunlight now and again is what Piccolo looked forward to most. His world could be dark and dreary, Konna brought a bright illumination to his life, and he could not help but think of her in that sense. So, he truly could not **stand** to hear those thoughts she had of not being wanted.

She was wanted. Her presence was a blessing. But Piccolo could not bring himself to say such things to her, he barely had time to block such thoughts as they entered his head, before somehow leaking into her own mind like a faucet. To actually tell her those things would make them real, and he did not want them to be real. He should not be dependent on a child, his sense of fulfillment should not rest solely on the shoulders of a little girl. But by Kami, he did rely on her. Which was why he took his promise to her so very seriously.

Muttering a few more curses, out loud this time, he breathed in heavily and walked toward the room. It took some immeasurable amount of time to reach it, because he did not get the feeling that time had any real meaning in this place, and he touched foot on the marble patio. He listened for her breathing inside; it was not labored or heavy, so she was asleep.

He walked carefully over to the bed to take a closer look at her, her head was again underneath he pillow. He smirked at that; it never ceased to give him pleasure when he saw that she followed his directions, even if he had meant it as a joke. She breathed in deeply and her breath hitched at least three times as she did, and he thought that was strange. He lifted the pillow slightly, knowing she slept far to deeply to be woken up by the action, and looked at her face.

She had cried, he knew this much already. He laid the pillow to the side of her head and a great sense of guilt pressed upon him. He was not used to feeling guilty, it was an emotion that rarely presented itself. But he knew that his inability to express himself was the real cause of all this. He realized he must have hurt her feelings to make her cry, because she rarely cried; but what was worse was knowing this time it was _his_ fault.

He felt a great need to correct his error. It was not even so much that telling Konna how he felt about things, about anything, was the problem. It was overcoming his great pride enough to confide in someone other than himself. He trusted Konna, he truly did. She was the one person he did not actually care to express feelings for. Unfortunately, the way he expressed himself was not always in the most inviting or appealing of manors.

He put his hand on her head again and pressed his thumb on her forehead, finally the pressure began to wake her up. She made a hiccup sound, one he recognized as a sign of crying, from their time spent in the desert, and then opened her eyes to took up at the intruder that was pressing against her head. She smiled wearily at him, then rubbed her eyes with her free hand; the one not shoved up under the pillow case.

"Did I sleep too long?" She asked, swallowing another hiccup that had pressed against her throat and lungs.

Piccolo shook his head. "You're fine. I wanted to...clarify some things I said earlier."

Konna nodded, and did not have time to scoot down before Piccolo sat on the edge of her bed. He took his hand off her head and put it on his knee.

He checked himself at least twice to make sure he was not touching her still, because he knew the ideas of humans and inappropriate behavior. The bedroom, the bed, and personal contact was unacceptable and frowned upon, he knew this from the limited contact he had with the Z-senshi over the years. He was not exactly sure the meaning behind these rules, or why it was considered bad, but he knew he would not ever do anything to compromise Konna. So he always maintained his distance.

Explaining that to Konna would have been impossible for him to do, not only because she was a child but because he was unsure of the reasons himself. He only knew that since he was a man, and she was a girl, it did not look right in the eyes of the humans. If he had more contact with them, he might know more. He imagined it had something to do with the occurrence of mating, since that seemed to be such an uptight subject with humans in general. But that was a topic he dared not _ever_ bring up with any human...even Konna.

He let out something that sounded like a sigh, but really it was his way of gathering his thoughts without looking foolish.

"First of all, what is said between us will stay between us." Piccolo said down to her, in a manor of a teacher lecturing his student.

"Of course." She said, smiling at him as though he had said something amusing. "I wouldn't ever tell anyone what you say. It's always been our secret."

Piccolo smirked at that, he had never thought of their conversations as secretive, but if that was how Konna chose to view them then that was fine; and just as well, she would not go advertising his thoughts to, say, her family if she believed them to be secrets.

"Fine then." He said, and crossed his arms. "About earlier, I realized what I said did not...please you. I had not meant my words to be...hurtful."

Konna nodded at him. "Okay."

"I do not want you dismissing my every action, I do things for a point and purpose. And I would not say anything unless I mean it, you should know this better than anyone." He gave her a grave look, again she was reminded of a school teacher reprimanding a student.

"Yes sir. I'll try not to do that." She said.

"Good." He said, and stood up. "That is settled then."

Konna twisted herself around so her feet dangled over the edge of the bed.

"Settled." She repeated.

Piccolo looked at her and remembered they had no extra time for such nonsense. "Enough of all this then, get dressed. It's time to start training."

Konna's face became serious, and she slipped out of bed to put on her gi. "I want to become stronger, I don't want to be weaker than Cell."

Piccolo walked past her out into the void, adrenaline beginning to pulse inside him, making him crave the battle that was to come.

_Me too._ He thought.

* * *

The drone of hours and days turned to weeks, the weeks to months and, eventually, the sand in the hourglass was nearly spent. Piccolo imagined there were roughly three days of training left by the amount of sand left to seep through the narrow passageway, and into the bottom half of the glass. However, he had felt compelled to work harder and train more intensely than ever before. Knowing that the time of facing Cell was soon at hand made the realization of it all hit him hard.

What if Cell couldn't be beaten? It was always a thought Piccolo had when facing a new enemy. He was not optimistic like Son, or naively hopeful like Konna, he was practical. He was a realist. This did not cause him to _ever_ abstain from a fight, rather it made him more determined than if there was no risk. What point was there in fighting, if the battle is already over?

Yet, in light of all his meditating on the subject, preparation for saving the Earth again, Piccolo's thoughts often strayed to Konna. The girl was so young, in human years. There was no reason her life had to be bombarded with such chaos, why couldn't she lead a normal life like all of Earth's other children? He made the excuse many times that Konna was not normal, and never would be. She could never have led an ordinary life, no matter how much he wished it for her.

His life had been chaos. It had been dark, dreary and pointless for many years. Visions of his sire's past plagued him daily in the grim time before Konna had arrived. She was the one who pulled him out of his despondency, with that childlike faith that moves mountains. She believed him to be good, and ultimate it had made him so.

She was strong, too. Piccolo never let on, but in there time spent in the chamber Konna had surpassed her master. There was at first a swelling of pride, then a very distinct sense of loss mixed together. He could no longer teach Konna to fight, he had nothing left to offer her. He had built his life so solely around being her teacher, and her protector, that when she finally reached that plateau that sprang her power far beyond Piccolo's abilities, he almost dreaded the thought of what to do next.

She had exhibited so much willpower and devotion to keeping up with her mentor that suddenly, she was asking him to "step it up", and not to "take it easy" on her. Piccolo never said so, but at times he was the one fighting hard to keep up with her. Her punches became quick and agile, her ki blasts concentrated and focused, her kicks and movements all fluid with the consistency and honed skills of a true warrior.

Piccolo couldn't help but stop and watch her in awe as she would power up. When it had finally happened, the day that Konna's power had so obviously surpassed his own, was a day he would never forget. She lay on the marble floor completely spent, and Piccolo too had trouble standing after such a battle. Then, as if she were taken over by something deep inside her, she pulled herself up and crouched again into a fighting stance.

"I won't give up!" She yelled. "Don't take it easy on me."

Her voice was hard and sure, Piccolo could see something behind her dark eyes, a type of energy he had seen only a few times before from her. She always let her emotions get the best of her, it was what made her strong. Different from him, who was controlled by facts and calculations. He, who prided himself on never making rash decisions, to weigh everything, to think of pros and cons to all situations.

They were so very different, and now look at her. Her hair turned golden, energy sparked from all around her and her eyes shown a brilliant blue. He had not seen Son when he first transformed, it was not until they trained together in the mountains, in preparation for the Androids, that he truly understood the intense, immeasurable power of a Super Saiyan. Yet now he looked at Konna in the same wonderment in which he had first looked at Son, and he was completely amazed.

She collapsed after a few moments of being transformed, but he knew then that practice would make the transformation easy and quick for her. He found himself walking away from her, unable to control the mix of pride and loss at the thought of losing her as his student. Konna had called after him several times, once she was lucid again, until finally she gave up to start attacking the air. He did not answer her, or even turn back to look at her again.

Piccolo looked over at her now, sleeping in the small bed to his right. He stood leaning against the wall, listening to her breathe quietly; watching as her chest rose and fell with each intake and exhale. No one could have her. She was his. Radditz, Nappa, Freeza, Cooler, and now the Androids and Cell. He would not let them have her, she was the one good thing he had to show for his life, and his time spent in this realm.

He walked over to her and put a hand to her head, she deserved to grow old. She deserved a family, happiness, and all those things he knew she wanted so badly. How stupidly sentimental he knew he was being, but the urge to ensure those things was greater than his own pride for admitting to them. Pride, one of his many faults.

_I love her._ He thought absently, taking his hand away.

It was not a notion he could even try to deny, it would be a pointless endeavor. He did not have children, but from what he observed from Son and his wife he realized he must think of her as his daughter. Perhaps a niece, since Konna had jokingly called him "Uncle" sometimes when she was smaller. He knew there were different kinds of Love, otherwise there would be no distinction between feelings for friends, mates, children or loyalties. He was unaccustomed to having to give a type or name to Love, it was a feelings he tried to ignore when possible.

This he could not ignore. Just as he could not ignore Nappa's powerful attack, and the knowledge of Konna's imminent death. So he also could not get out of Love's way fast enough, like a speeding ki blast he could not outrun. He was entangled in Love and he abruptly realized, completely vulnerable to it; and he could not foresee himself becoming free of it so long as he lived.

"Piccolo-san?" She murmured, her eyes still red and swollen with sleep as she looked up at him.

"Go back to sleep." He said, clearing his mind quickly and walking back to his wall.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked, her concern evident in her small voice.

"No I'm not." He answered honestly.

"But you've been avoiding me. You won't train with me like before. It is because I transformed? I thought that's what you wanted?" She leaned up and rubbed her eyes.

Piccolo shook his head first to consider what she said, then to form an answer.

"I am pleased that you have transformed." He said to her, this time he looked at her intently. Her gaze was just as steady and unwavering as his own.

"Then why the silent treatment?" She asked. "Not that you're a chatter box. But I know somethings wrong."

Piccolo slid his tongue across his teeth, an action he did when frustrated. He did not know how to talk to her, or explain himself, in a way she could understand.

"Get some sleep." He finally said. "We only have a few days left, no need in wasting them."

Konna scooted down and pulled the cover back up around her. She sighed deeply, not sure if she should push the issue with him.

"Either way," She began. "I'm really glad we've trained together Piccolo. I...learned a lot. I hope you think so too."

Piccolo closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "You have come a long way. I am very proud of you, Konna."

She smiled at him then, as he looked over to see if she understood him. He smirked at her, in some way he knew that reassured her.

"Don't forget that." He added, walking over to the hourglass.

_Our time is almost up._ He thought, then sat lotus style at the foot of Konna's bed. They had to be prepared enough by now, surely a year in this room has proven worthwhile.

In a strange way Piccolo did not want the time in the Chamber to end. In this room there was no Cell, no rules to follow, no other people to deal with. He knew it was selfish, but he could see himself staying in here with Konna for more time than just this year. He would eventually have to see his waterfall, and the nature he was used to being around. But in all honesty, his time spent one-on-one with Konna was the best time he could remember having.

It was a shame it had to end so soon, even if she was finally stronger than him.


	17. In These Last Days

A/N: Still have several chapters to go before this is done. Yeah, I'm thinking 20-22 chapters total, something like that. Hope it hasn't been too long for anyone to keep up with.

And sorry about all the angst and bits of dark humor in this chapter, I'm in a glum mood.

Chapter 17

Piccolo snorted and watched...just watched; because for the life of him he couldn't bring himself to do anything else. He could not ignore, he could not turn away, and he could not stop listening or brooding or fuming. And the abominable part of it all was he honestly did not _want_ to keep watching. It made him furious for a reason he could not give; and he truly hated being unsure of himself.

But at the moment, as much as he hated being unsure, as much as it infuriated him to be forced into a corner, he hated only one thing more than all else. He **hated** that half-saiyan. More specifically, he hated the adult, half-saiyan male that kept stealing away every ounce of attention a certain half-saiyan girl gave.

Trunks stole every smile, endearing look, and innocent display of affection that Konna offered. For a reason Piccolo simply could not put a taloned finger on, it bothered him. As close as he knew Konna was to him, he could do nothing more than watch in blatant contempt and despisal toward the older boy warrior. Odd that it had never bothered him when she gave affection to her father, or Krillin.

Very odd.

But Trunks had become very fond of the little girl that tagged along after him, nick-naming her "imouto-san" because they both were half-saiyan, and both without siblings. She never picked up on calling Trunks "ani-san", Piccolo assumed this was because the girl could not bring herself to thinking of him as a brother. Even he recognized that it would have been an awkward name to associate with a romantic interest.

Piccolo spat out a muffled curse and slid himself off the brick siding of Capsule Corp. with every intention of exiting the grounds immediately, birthday party or not. Thinking of Konna and anything that neared a romantic attachment made Piccolo physically nauseous. Not easily done for one who does not eat on a regular basis. He listened to her giggles, Trunks' laughter in response...and it made him ready to vomit. It was when he could not take another second of the display that he finally decided to leave.

Besides, Konna would not miss him. She was too busy throwing all her energy into Trunks to worry with her former sensei. The two of them had only been out of the Chamber for a few days, but he had come quickly to terms with his being weaker than Konna. Though Goku never said anything, Vegeta or Trunks either, Piccolo was quite sure that her power increase was just as apparent to them as well.

He had not much more made it past the corner of the monstrous building when he heard Konna's past breathing behind him. He knew her breathing rhythm, heart beat and familiar scent as well as he knew his own. She could not sneak up on him if she tried, he pretended to let her do so now and again, but he was never truly surprised by her. He stopped and turned, anticipating her question before she asked it.

"Well?" He asked, and did not mean for his tone to come out quite as sharply as it did.

He watched her face and her eyes, they instantly lost a little spark. Her hair was blonde, her eyes turquoise, changes he had not yet become accustomed to. But he could still read her reactions like a book, and he knew she was taken aback by his harshness.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice small and discreet.

Piccolo's fists, hidden for the time by his folded arms, dug into his palms so forcefully he instantly felt the liquid sensation of blood against his leather-like arms. Behind gritted teeth, and trying laboredly to sound nonchalant, grunted out a word that could barely be interpreted as "nothing".

Konna did not ask any other questions, and must have sensed Piccolo's particularly foul mood because she immediately closed the distance between them and hugged her sensei hard around his gut. Piccolo had never been hugged quite so hard, but he knew she was still getting used to using her Super Saiyan powers for everyday interaction. Goku had not yet explained to anyone why he insisted they stay transformed but Piccolo had already guessed. They had to become comfortable in the new-found power. Clumsiness would never cut it in the Cell Games, which loomed so very close in the future.

Piccolo caved in before he really had time to debate whether or not he _should_ cave in. He patted her head, an eerie sensation now that her hair was shrill and sparked with energy. She had not hugged Trunks like this, she never hugged anyone like this. With her eyes closed so tight and putting, it seemed, every fiber of her being into this one act of tenderness. Piccolo liked to imagine that when she did this she thought of no one else but him, and their close friendship.

Now he knew he was being sentimental, and it was time to stop it. He put his hands on her shoulders, which she knew was his signal to stop the attachment. She leaned back and smiled up at him, it always worked. Piccolo knew it, and what was worse was he realized Konna knew it too. He hated that she understood him so well, could read him just as easily as he could read her. Sometimes, it was downright irritating.

"Don't go yet, the party hasn't even started." She said.

"Looks to me like it has." He retorted, and she frowned instantly at the comment.

"I only like joking with him, because he's fun." She said defensively, and Piccolo was a little surprised at how very ready she was to defend her actions. Konna had never been that type before, to snap at him so quickly.

Piccolo nodded, worrying that any other comment would make her angry. And Piccolo had never seen Konna truly angry with him, so he dared not tempt fate by doing so willfully. He did fold his arms again and turn to look in the general direction of the crowd. All the human senshi were there, along with various others from Konna's or the Brief's family. Piccolo hated mingling, he did not make petty talk or polite conversation. He didn't even know what in the world he was doing here in the first place.

_Because it's Konna's birthday._ He thought, and that ended the debate. It was not really her birth_day_, more like making up for lost time spent in the Chamber. ChiChi had insisted on giving the girl a proper birthday. So, Piccolo recognized the significance and showed up...because Konna had asked him to.

"Come on, it's about time to open presents." She said, grabbing his forearm and pulling him toward the decorated patio.

"You know I have nothing for you." Piccolo said. Konna turned and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know. Not to worry, what use would you have for money anyway? Right?" She chuckled and slid her hand down to his fingers.

Now and again, when he let her, she would hold his hand like that and run her thumb over his razor sharp claws. It seemed to intrigue her, but he shook her off as they neared an area where the others could see. Such displays made him uncomfortable, and she knew this well.

"Found him, huh?" Trunks asked as they approached the first table, which was filled to the brim with presents.

"Always do." Konna retorted and Trunks picked her up by the waist and put her on the table to sit by her gifts.

"Well, go on and open them." He said, tossing her a green box with a silver bow. "This one first."

Konna smirked and tore off the wrapping eagerly, inside it was a board game. "Thank you." She said, holding it up for the others to see.

"You don't already have that one, do you?" Trunks asked.

Konna shook her head. "No, I've never played it."

Trunks smiled wider. "Well good, imouto, I can teach it to you."

Konna finally showed her teeth in an outrageously large smile, and answered: "Sounds good to me."

Piccolo stayed several feet from the table as Trunks handed each present to Konna, and as he made stupid, humorous comments about each and every one. Every time Konna laughed at him, and her smiles toward him were each more brilliant than the last. ChiChi and Bulma stood by one another behind the table, opposite of Piccolo. Piccolo did not particularly care to listen in on the conversations going on around him, but his sensitive ears picked them up anyway.

And although he normally blocked out all such extraneous noise, this time he felt compelled to listen. Because, as much as he did not want it to concern him at all, when they mentioned Konna and Trunks in the same sentence he could not help but become interested.

Bulma leaned in toward ChiChi, with a wide grin, and said (in what she thought was a hushed tone): "Looks to me like we have a little problem."

ChiChi looked at Bulma and noted the sly smirk she had on her face. In just as much a whisper as Bulma, she replied "What problem? What are you..."

Bulma nudged ChiChi in the elbow. "Come on ChiChi, don't you remember when you were her age? And Trunks is so very handsome...can't you see it?"

ChiChi, immediately catching on to what she meant, smirked as well. "Hai, I know. He's her first love. So sweet."

Bulma just nodded, then sighed. "I hate crushes though, such heartaches. Poor Konna, she'll be heartbroken when Trunks leaves."

ChiChi made a face, and grew very solemn. "I guess we'll see about all that after the Cell Games."

Piccolo quit listening after that, because the women no longer seemed as engrossed in the topic. A particular feeling crept up inside of him, almost to a mass boiling point. He could not place a name to the feeling, but then something inside of him kept saying "You're Jealous. You're jealous, idiot." And so, figuring it was either Kami or Nail that kept hinting to him, he did the only thing he could do.

He left. He ignored any and all that was behind him and took off as soon as he was a safe distance away from the group. He needed thinking time, and meditation time. Why would he be jealous? Was that normal? He had no idea what was normal or expected, he had been in uncharted territory for years now. There was no manual to read on dealing with the feelings he was having, he wasn't even sure what feelings he _was_ having.

Piccolo flew at top speed to the Lookout, landing on the marble surface with ease. He guessed it was Kami that felt drawn to this place, and so the yearning to root in him as well. He wanted to know so many things, but had no one to ask. No one he could confide in, because this time he could not ask Konna. He dared not ask the senshi, and talking to a random human was out of the question.

Suddenly, the solution presented itself. The dark gardener of the Lookout was watering plants nearby, and although Piccolo had rarely talked to the being he felt he could trust him. Again, it could only be stubborn old Kami-sama that felt such things because Piccolo certainly didn't have the slightest inkling of confidence in the man.

He stood behind the gardener, at least five feet away, for several minutes. Impulse telling him he had no business talking such nonsense in the first place. His head telling him that his personal life needed to stay personal. But his heart was the muscle driving him now, telling him to find out what he could about Konna's dilemma. Having a broken heart did not sound like a good situation to be in.

Mr. Popo finally turned around and looked Piccolo quite squarely in the eye. "Is there something I can do for you, Piccolo?" He asked, in that no-nonsense yet complacent tone.

Piccolo crossed his arms and lifted a corner of his mouth in a show of indecision, though he did not give off any other indication of his discomfort. "You should know the habits of humans pretty well from watching them all these years, eh?"

The question did not sound like a question, more like an accusation or interrogation technique. Mr. Popo nodded and continued watering the flowers as though he found nothing amiss in that opening statement whatsoever.

"I think I do, I've been here for many years." He answered, putting down the watering can and picking up a hoe. "Is there something you want to know about humans?"

Piccolo tapped a finger on his muscled arm, feeling the ridges of his skin with a single fingernail. "Yes. I have no desire to study them myself."

Mr. Popo actually chuckled, very lightly. "Then ask me." He put the hoe aside and turned to stare at Piccolo.

Swallowing pride and unease, he let out a first question. "What is meant by someone having a 'crush'?"

Mr. Popo, should he have felt any surprise, did not show it. "It means a person likes someone else."

Piccolo shot up a quizzical brow which quickly turned to a scowl, he had figured that much out himself. He suddenly second-guessed asking Mr. Popo for answers, if this was all the information the man had to offer. Piccolo became agitated.

"I guessed that much, but why would a crush lead to heartache?"

Mr. Popo cocked his head slightly. "You misunderstood. To humans there are different kinds of 'liking'. I mean that when someone has a crush, they're slightly in love with the other person. In human terms, they use a different kind of **like**."

Piccolo showed no change in demeanor, but he pondered this information for a moment before Popo continued.

"Not all crushes lead to heartache, it is physical attraction that creates the crush. Sometimes they are outgrown, or the feeling dies out. In some cases the crush turns to true love and ends well."

Piccolo's scowl deepened. "But you did not say when it leads to heartache."

Popo shrugged. "When one human has a crush on another, it is not a guarantee the other feels the same. Unrequited love is what leads to heartache."

Piccolo, seeming satisfied with that answer, left the Lookout by simply walking away and taking flight. Mr. Popo turned to continue tending his garden, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened that day.

Piccolo, however, felt suddenly chilled. It occurred to him that if Konna was slightly in love with Trunks, that the boy was not helping her by leading her on with his overzealous playfulness. That boy would end up hurting Konna, perhaps not on purpose but the end result would be the same.

Piccolo, for the first time in a very long time, was at a loss for what to do. Then, the thought occurred to him that all this worrying was for naught. The Cell Games were mere days away. Who knew what would happen? Goku had voiced his opinion early on, he was not strong enough to beat Cell. Yet he would not let Konna train any more, saying that time spent together was the most important thing.

Piccolo was torn on the issue. Perhaps a few days of training really did not matter in the long run. In the grand scheme of things, none of it truly mattered. If Goku was not strong enough to beat Cell, then how could anyone else expect to? Piccolo knew his limitations, unsavory though they may be. He was an excellent fighter, but his physical power restrained him.

Piccolo stopped flying, he stood midair in complete contemplation. What really mattered? In three days there was no more power he could gain, he had already spent the maximum time allowed in the Chamber. Perhaps Goku had a point, time spent together was the most important thing...at least to those who have family.

Piccolo turned and flew toward the desert, to stop and meditate by his waterfall. He could only think of one person he would want to spend his last days with. Unfortunately, she was too preoccupied with handsome young warriors from the future, and her own close-knit family, to worry over her former sensei.

Piccolo would not go to the Son home, to ruin their valuable last hours together. Who really wanted a seven-foot giant lurking around the house, save for Konna? And Piccolo even wondered at times if she put up with him out of genuine affection, or a sense of responsibility. She had changed him, she and that crazy family of hers. It would make sense that she feel responsible for his remaining welcome.

Piccolo refused to seek the answer to that question, for fear he might find out a truth he did not wish to know. For the time ignorance gave him peace; he did not want to know Konna's true depth of adoration for him, in case it turned out more shallow than he'd realized. And to his great disdain Piccolo couldn't shake the feeling that no matter how hard he ever tried, his affection for her would never be put to rest.

So he accepted the simple truth of the matter: he'd never be rid of that girl.

* * *

Trunks watched the little girl he'd grown to care very much for in the last year, and the sadness in her eyes touched him. Her body slumped, her features had lost their usual spark and tenacity. He'd become very accustomed to having a spirited child playing at his feet, not this shell of sighs and long-full looks. He admitted to himself, he hated to see her like this; it just seemed _wrong_.

"Konna?" He asked, her eyes snapped his way instantly.

"Hai, I'm sorry. Is it my turn again?" She asked, scanning the newly opened board game diligently. Her piece was in the right spot, so she looked up at Trunks questioningly.

"No, it's not." He answered, moving his own little chip three blocks up. "Now it is."

Konna did not even smile, she moved her piece again without thinking or looking. Two spaces up, then pull a card. Her hands worked of there own accord, because her mind had been elsewhere for some time now.

"Konna," She heard again. "You're just staring at the card."

She huffed and read it aloud, then moved her piece again. The board game was not much of a distraction, so she couldn't help but try to stay focused on it.

"What is it? You can tell me." Trunks said, uncrossing his legs. "Is it Piccolo? You haven't smiled once since he left."

Konna looked away and was glad for the time that she and Trunks were alone. She liked the way Trunks looked, his beautiful face and boyish charm made her feel very sparky. But it was Piccolo she was more fascinated with, he was the one who could make her stomach turn flip-flops. Not Trunks, it had never been Trunks. But she had a sneaking suspicion that Piccolo had left the party because of her actions toward Trunks-san.

Piccolo's thoughts had been very rough, very piercing as they entered Konna's mind today. Really, at first she had been overwhelmed with a fierce feelings of disgust. She wasn't sure why at first, but then the feelings faded. Or rather, the feelings were cut off abruptly, which was what happened sometimes when Piccolo realized that he was not filtering himself. Before he censored himself, Konna had caught vague slips of thoughts Piccolo was allowing to pass between them. The thoughts were not good, and the thoughts were of her. She didn't know why Piccolo would be so angry with her, she had not tried to make him mad.

Konna's eyes swelled up with unshed tears, trying hard not to let them fall while still in Trunks' presence. She did not want him to see her cry, because she knew only babies cried. She was not a baby, so she looked up into the sky to keep her swelling lids from overflowing.

She felt a hand around her waist and then an arm lifted her up, sitting her on the grass beside Mirai no Trunks. He put his arm over her shoulder and leaned her against his side, and then she could not help but start crying. More than crying really, she sobbed against Trunks' leather jacket. She covered her hands over her eyes and heaved long, powerful, silent wails into his torso.

All he did was pat her shoulder, he never said anything. She knew she couldn't just be crying because of Piccolo, he had only left he party. Nothing to warrant such an outburst. Even the odd feelings of anger and, what she thought were feelings of hatred (though she had never actually felt hatred toward anything), that came from Piccolo were not things that would make her this upset.

No, it was something else. She didn't know yet what it was, but it made her so sad she couldn't stop crying for many minutes. Trunks stayed patient with her, never once saying anything in the time it took her to finally stop crying and calm herself enough to begin breathing normally.

"Feel better?" He asked, very softly and lowly.

"Hai." She answered. "I do. I...really don't know why I did that."

She did not look up at Trunks, she stayed leaning against his chest thinking of how very childish he must think she is. But then, she reasoned, she was only eleven; so she was very much still a child.

"Are you scared? I know I am, with the Cell Games only three days away it would make anyone ready to jump out of their skin." He squeezed her shoulders with his arm.

"You're just a kid, imouto-san, I don't blame you. You're just as nervous as the rest of us." He shook her a little this time, to make her look at him.

She smiled when she did, thinking that Trunks was a very good friend to her. Perhaps, she would not have minded his being her older brother after all. That is, if she didn't like his looks so much.

"I wonder why Piccolo-san left." She said.

Trunks made a face, then shrugged. "Beats me. I really don't know him well enough to take a guess. All I've heard from everyone is that he's a loner. I guess you and your dad are the only two he's ever really gotten to know."

Konna nodded. "Yeah. We are, and Piccolo may not say so but can be really protective of me. I guess it makes him feel bad when I spend time with you."

"I don't know, I don't see why because I'm not going to hurt you." Trunks said, but the look on Konna's face made him clear his throat. "Or, are you meaning that it makes _you_ feel bad?"

Konna felt a blush creep up on her cheeks. "Me? Why would I feel bad? I like spending time with you."

Trunks smiled. "Yeah, but not as much as with Piccolo."

Konna was the one to shrug this time. "Everyone thinks I have a crush on you, do you think so too?"

Trunks eyebrows shot up and his smile grew a little bigger. "Well I guess not, if you're bold enough to ask me that."

Konna was the one to grin this time. "I'm sorry Trunks, but I don't. I hope you're not disappointed."

Trunks outright laughed. "Heartbroken, Chibi. Absolutely heartbroken."

He chuckled just a little more and ratted her hair with his free hand. "I guess I've got nothing on a ten-foot, green alien. Really, I can see that I pale in comparison."

Konna playfully hit Trunks in the gut, and the young man feigned injury, falling backward into the grass. "Oh, break my ribs why don't you!"

"He's just under seven feet, not ten. And yeah, you don't hold a candle to him." She stood this time and put her hands on her hips.

"You feel good now?" He asked. "Cause maybe you ought to set things straight with Piccolo."

Konna let her hands drop. "Set things straight? I didn't think..."

Trunks held up a hand. "I'm not going to treat you like a little kid, cause I think you're smart enough to know the truth. The Cell Games will make or break us, do you understand?"

Konna nodded, her smile gone and cheery disposition fading again to a look of solemness. "Yeah, I know."

Trunks nodded his own head, picking himself off the ground and standing beside her. His hand fell on her head in a genuine act of sincerity. "None of us know what is going to happen, I don't know any more about the future now than you. So, if there are things you want to say...it's best to say them now."

Konna stepped away from him, her mind reviled and reeled as the sudden truth of Trunk's words touched her very soul. What if time was almost up? What if Cell won? What if these last three days...no, two days were her last? She had so much she had yet to do, things she wanted to see, places she wanted to go! Most importantly, she was suddenly frightened that things between she and Piccolo would be unresolved when the Cell Games arrived.

"I have to go." She said, and the urgency in her voice made Trunks withdraw his hand.

"Yeah, I figured you would." He said, bending to pick up the board game. "You're parents are waiting for you. Let's get back now, eh?"

Konna did not wait for Trunks to finish putting the game back in its box, she walked briskly in the garden until the mansion came into view. Several of the guests from the party were still around, but Konna found her father moments after reaching the patio. She tugged on him, begged him to get mom and the presents.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing daddy." She answered. "I just...I want to..." She stopped and looked up at her father in haste. "Please, I have to find Piccolo."

Goku took her hand and led her into the house, quietly bending down to her and looking at her pensively. "Do you know why Piccolo left?"

Konna nodded. "I think so. I think, maybe, I hurt him. And I didn't mean to. And I want to make sure we're okay, because the Cell Games are soon, and I don't want us to...to...while he's mad at me. I want to see him, I don't get to stay with him anymore. I just want to, see him, like before, in the desert. Can I? Please daddy?"

Goku blinked once, then again. "You want to stay with Piccolo? Before the Cell Games, is that right?"

Konna nodded. "I love you and Mommy, really. But I've spent every day with you guys until now. Please can I stay with Piccolo, in case...just in case I...don't get the chance again?"

Goku's look turned from questioning, so very apathetic. "I guess there's no stopping you. You really want to see him that much?"

Konna nodded. "I love him too, he's my best friend."

Goku reached out and pulled her to him, squeezing her very tightly. He ran his hand through her hair, then kissed her forehead.

"I understand." He said, pulling away. "You should go, I'll tell your mom."

Konna shook her head. "No, I will. I don't want to leave without telling her bye. And, I'll come back in the morning...before the Games. I'll see her then, and Grandpa too."

Goku watched as she turned to leave, thinking that it was just as well that Piccolo would have company in these last days. The thought had actually bothered him on more than one occasion, realizing that Piccolo was alone without family. If he didn't think Piccolo would get angry, or belt him in the stomach, he would have invited the warrior to stay with them until the Cell Games.

But then, after Konna's outburst, he believed this arrangement was just as it should be.

X-x-X-x-X

Piccolo's head snapped up as he sensed the power that headed his way, his eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion but he let the look pass away before the girl reached him. He wondered if she was coming to ask him about the party, or why he left . None of which were topics he wished to discuss.

Still though, he was pleased that he would get to see her again, but alone this time. Even if it was brief, and even if the girl was angry at him for leaving her party, he would be glad to see her one more time before they face Cell. He unfolded his legs and prepared to meet a very unhappy half-Saiyan.

As he waited he watched her come into view, she halted about two feet in front of him and stayed floating there for a few seconds. He waited, thinking perhaps she was going to ask him why he had left. She did not look angry, but then he had been tricked by those eyes of hers several times before.

Finally, when he thought the silence was growing too thick, she began by trying to grin at him. "Are you angry with me, Piccolo-san?"

Piccolo was taken aback, it was not a question he had anticipated. He searched her thoughts as best he could, but to his surprise she was censoring herself very well this time.

"I'm starting to get the hang of it." She said, and let a few of her teeth show in her smile. "I can feel you searching."

Piccolo smirked. "It's a good skill to master."

His face, aside from his smirk, was impassive. She could not tell yet if his smirk was one of cynicism or amusement, she truly hoped it was the latter.

"I am not angry, why would you ask that?" He said, uncrossing his arms to look less foreboding.

Konna shrugged. "I sensed it coming from you, at the party. You were thinking about me, but you felt so angry and, I think hateful too."

Piccolo grunted and looked away sharply. His words come out choppy and rough. "You were not meant to feel that, it was a mistake on my part. Forget about it."

Konna floated over to him quickly, her fingers clasped together in a small sign of surrender. "Please, don't block me anymore. Just tell me how to fix this and I will, I don't ever want you to hate me."

This time Konna noted Piccolo looked at her pensively, he looked a mix between anger and disbelief. It was a slight shock to see him display so much emotion on his face, even bad emotions.

"Is that what you think?" He asked, but Konna could tell immediately the question was rhetorical. So she did nothing in return, thinking Piccolo had something else to add to the statement.

"Well?" He asked, so she nodded her head.

"I thought you...maybe don't like me, a little, because of the way I act with Trunks. I don't like him, not like the others think I do." When Piccolo gave no reaction, no indication that he was accepting her excuse, she pushed herself forward and clasped his large right hand between her two small ones.

"Please," She started again, trying so hard to make him understand. "Just tell me what to do. I want to make you feel better, because I was wrong not to pay closer attention to you."

There was a very long pause, in which Konna's heart sped up and jumped inside her throat. Suddenly, she had this terrible feeling that whatever she had done to upset Piccolo so tremendously was not something she could fix. What if he no longer wanted to be her friend? Had he been hurt that badly, she had not realized Piccolo could even get hurt, least of all by her.

When there had been so many seconds of silence that Konna could hear nothing but the beating of her own heart in her ears, Piccolo finally spoke. She jumped at first, because his deep baritone voice was startling enough after a dead silence. What was more unexpected though, was the very soft way he spoke to her. As if she were on her death bed and never coming back. It frightened her at first, because the only time Piccolo had ever spoken to her in such a tone was when he lay dying on the battlefield.

"You are mistaken, Konna." He said, not removing his hand from the two of hers. "I was never angry with you, and I certainly never _hated_ you. I just decided to let you have what you wanted, and it's obvious that Trunks is what you want."

Konna shook her head so hard that she became dizzy, then she frowned deeply at how very stupid she had been. Piccolo had never understood human doings, how could she have let him think such an outrageous thing? She had never even picked up on it, or noticed the change.

"No, no!" She said. "Trunks is not, he's not what I want. I want to be with you, I want to stay with you, here, until the Cell Games. I want things like they were in the desert, during our training. I don't even want to be at home, I _only_ want to be with you! You're, you're..." She bit her cheeks forcefully to keep from getting emotional at him. He hated to see her cry, and she had cried enough for one day.

"You're my best friend. You're my Piccolo-san." She said, pulling his hand up to her face and putting it against her cheek. She enjoyed the leather feel of his hand, because it was so different from her own skin. It was not rough, or slimy, or in any way unpleasant. She had never felt any other skin like it, and had never enjoyed touching someone more.

She felt his hand tighten around her own and pull her to him, then he put a strong arm around her back. It was the closest thing to a hug Piccolo had ever given her, so she wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his gi. She breathed in the smell of pine and dirt, the very best scent in the world.

His hand moved to her head, where he softly ruffled her spiky hair. "I am not good with words."

Konna smiled against his gi, and nodded. "I know." But the words came out muffled from the fabric around her mouth.

Piccolo smirked at her, but did not try to pry her loose. He did not want the contact to end, because he wondered just how much more time they really had left. If he could help it, if he had any say in the matter whatsoever, he would not let Konna die at the Cell Games. If the Earth should fail, he would use the Dragonballs to transport her away somewhere, or make Dende promise to do it.

She was his, Cell could not have her.

VvVv--

The next day was, in most respects, a lazy day. Konna went swimming at the base of the waterfall, Piccolo leaned against a tree and watched. Soon enough, he became disinterested and began to meditate. She ate fish, they walked through the forest to the clearing they used to train in. Then they sparred, not even for training purposes but for the pleasure of doing what came so naturally to them both. And when they were both tired, Konna laid in the soft grass to watch the stars come out.

Konna leaned her head on her sensei's knee, pointing to the brightest or most colorful stars she could see. Piccolo, too, looked up occasionally at the stars. He was not so fascinated by them, but he could appreciate what they represented. They were free lives, millions of miles away, far from Cell and the impending tournament. He almost envied them, and their freedom; but, then, he did not think he would have traded this day for all the far-away stars in the sky.

Hours later, Piccolo sat by the fire he had created, Konna in his lap and leaning peacefully against his chest. They had not spoken much this day, not sense she had arrived the evening before; but Piccolo did not feel the need to speak. The day had been peaceful, the silence was not a heavy one; between Piccolo and Konna, the silences rarely were.

At the moment Piccolo was filtering very little of his own thoughts from Konna, and he was receiving every image and random bit of information floating around in her head too. All he filtered from her now were the bad things, the horrible memories he would not have put into her innocent mind to save his own life.

She stirred and he looked down at her, and wondered if she truly meant to stay with him through the night again, until the time for the Cell Games arrived.

"I do." She said, and smiled up at him. "I told you so already."

"Hm." He said, by way of answering.

"Why do you wonder about me, about how much I care?" She asked. "Because, wasn't it you that demanded I stop 'second-guessing' you? Seems like the same thing to me."

"I did say that, and I meant it." He said, but Konna would not let him off so easy.

"That's not an answer." She said, pulling her head up awkwardly so she could clearly see the expressions on his face. "Why don't you trust me?"

"I do." Piccolo admitted, and paused for a long time to consider answering her question. "But I am not used to being cared for, or liked."

"Well, I can solve your problem then." She said, smirking at him. His expression was not one of surprise, but she could tell he did not understand her statement.

"I don't like you Piccolo." She said, and her point-blank tone made Piccolo's eyes ridges quirk just slightly. "I love you, silly. You shouldn't have to question that."

Piccolo nodded, but gave no reply. He did not have anything to say. He did not think he had the words, even if he had wanted to say something. So he closed his eyes, as in meditation, and kept very still. He assumed that soon enough she would go to sleep, and he would then be able to ponder over her words.

"Piccolo, did you think I liked Trunks better than you? Is that why you were upset?" She asked.

"I was not upset." He retorted quickly, too quickly.

She gave him a face, one he knew well enough by now. She wanted an explanation, but he did not feel inclined to give her one.

"I like looking at Trunks, and playing with him. He's funny, makes me laugh and just knows how to be fun." She said, leaning against him again. "But he doesn't make me feel good like you do. I think I belong to you, because I can't figure out how to really let go of you; not all the way. Does that sound stupid?"

"No." He said, closing his eyes again.

"Good. I hope we're friends forever, Piccolo-san. No matter how long forever turns out to be." She said, then turned her head upward and kissed the back of his cheek, low on his jaw.

Piccolo nodded, which ended up being sufficient for the girl this time. Piccolo was grateful, because he did not think he could have come up with any words to give her. He could only agree with her, fully agree. He had never really believed in any one statement as much as he did the one she had just spoken.

_Our last day._ He thought, and the notion that this could very well be the end of their lives struck a cord in Piccolo so forcefully he had to take several deep breaths. He did not mind so much if it was the end of his life, but by Kami and all the Kais, he would not let it be the end for her. Because Konna did not just belong to him, he was sure now that in some small way he belonged to her too; though, he could never have outright said so.

This would not be her last day, he'd make sure of that.


	18. Grief and Disbelief

* * *

A/N: Summer Break update! Please let me know what you think, I haven't been in "battle mode" for a long time.

And just as a small preview of further chapters, after this battle with Cell ends I will take over the DBZ timeline for my own personal use. Very little, aside from small details and the like, will be taken from the canon. Everything will change from this chapter on. Also, this chapter is not a simple recap of the Cell games from the canon; it has my own unique sequence of events and outcome.

You are officially warned…

Chapter 18

Piccolo stood amid his fellow warriors as they all watched Goku battle Cell in the small arena the latter had built for these games. Calling this fight a game was grimly ironic, because that was exactly what seemed to be happening. Goku fought Cell with his usual precession and focus but even Piccolo noticed that Goku wasn't doing his best. Piccolo couldn't quite place the difference, but in any other battle Goku always fought with one hundred percent effort, this time he almost seemed to be acting out his part; like he was fighting only because everyone expected him to.

The others did not say a single word about what they thought of the battle taking place, he doubted any of them would have voiced their opinion even if given the chance, anyway. Konna was standing rigid beside him, wearing a replica of his gi to honor her mentor. Now it seemed rather pointless because Piccolo was getting the creeping feeling that Earth's forces were not going to win this time. Something about this battle was amiss and he was certain that he was not the only person who sensed it.

_What's wrong with dad?_ Konna thought to Piccolo. _Is he tired, or is Cell _**that** _good?_

Before answering her Piccolo thought for several moments, because he never liked using the words "I don't know" in any situation. However, this time he was perplexed and downright agitated that he could not figure this situation out on his own. What was keeping Goku from giving this fight his all? He understood all that was at stake, so why the half-hearted attempt at a decent defense? It was almost as if he didn't want to win…but that's absurd, isn't it?

_We're not the ones fighting, your father must have something up his sleeve._ Piccolo answered, trying not to crush the girl's hopes completely. Truly, Piccolo knew without a doubt something was very wrong.

Moments later Cell decided he did not like the confines of the stone ring he fought in, and so the battle resumed in the open desert for at least another half hour. Piccolo could have punched out a cliff in his outright anger but kept himself from actually doing so for Konna's sake. He did not want the girl to get upset or scared because her mentor was having trouble controlling himself. However, the reason Piccolo was so angry was a very good one, in his mind, because from the trained eye of a seasoned warrior it seemed Cell and Goku were doing nothing more than sparring with one another.

Sparring! If anyone had just happened to look on this battle, if it could even be called a 'battle' at this point, they would have thought it was a simple training session. Neither Cell nor Goku seemed all too interested in actually working up a sweat. In the end, Goku was punched hard and sent sprawling across twenty feet of dirt and sand. He silently lifted himself up and strolled, as if he were in a park, over to the others standing on the sidelines.

"I can't beat him." Goku said simply, without too much worry, as if he was saying this in light of a pizza party after the match.

There was a sudden burst of shouts and woeful glances in the group, mostly the question was "What are we going to do now?" but Goku did not seem inclined to answer that at the time.

He walked over to the edge of an undetermined line and met face to face, or rather waist to face, with Konna. She looked up at him with her eyes large and sad; she was expecting some sort of apology or meaningful speech from her father. Instead, he starting looking determined, as determined as ever Piccolo had seem him look. Finally, Goku had gotten interested in the fight; but what was the point if the fight was now over?

Goku bent down and put his hands on Konna's shoulders. "I can't beat him, but you can."

Piccolo's eyes bulged right nearly out of his head, his mouth hung open just slightly at the last statement. Goku had finally, seriously, lost his mind. He was about to send Konna into the arena against Cell, and seemed bloody happy about it!

"Are you insane?" Piccolo choked out. It was not a yell or a whisper, it was something in-between (and very high pitched considering Piccolo's natural baritone) and Goku completely ignored it.

"You know you're stronger than any of us now, don't you?" Goku asked her.

She was suddenly taken aback, distraught, and in her haste looked up at Piccolo for help. Piccolo looked just as shocked and dumbfounded as she, so he was of no help in this instance.

"I don't…I don't know!" she said in hushed bewilderment. "Not stronger than you. I mean, you're the best on Earth. If you can't beat him I _know_ I can't!"

Goku shook his head. "No, that's not true. I've spared with you since you came out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. You really are stronger than me now. You have been my backup plan all along, Konna. I know you can do this!"

Goku patted her weighted shoulder pads and stood up; as it seemed his little speech comforted him more than her. Piccolo could not stand by and watch this, so as Konna obediently slid off her shoulder pads Piccolo grabbed Goku hard by his gi collar.

"You are out of your mind." Piccolo hissed. "She doesn't belong out there, you know it!"

"She's the strongest one of us, Piccolo." Goku countered, not bothering to try prying Piccolo's hands from off his collar. "The whole reason I fought Cell to begin with was to show her how he moves, his technique. I really can't beat him; I'm not lying about that."

Piccolo shoved Goku away, letting go of his collar in the process. He did not like this arrangement. He did not like it at all, Konna was not a seasoned warrior for all her years of fighting. She had yet to actually take a life, and in the end Piccolo knew that would be the absolute outcome of this battle. Either Konna would kill Cell or he would kill her, there was no doubt about it.

He bit the inside of his jaw then ran his tongue over his fangs; he half attempted to yank Konna back and walk out there himself, but then a small voice in his head told him that Goku had made a small point. She was the strongest this planet had to offer, though her age and inexperience were drawbacks, Piccolo knew what she was capable of. If provoked hard enough Piccolo firmly believed she could wipe out the entire planet.

Hopefully it would not come to that.

Konna walked cautiously up to Cell, standing the usual ten foot distance away from her opponent. Cell began to chuckle, it couldn't quite be called a laugh, and rolled his eyes at Earth's forces.

"Is this a joke?" He asked. "I threaten your planet and all you can do is send me a child? A little girl!"

His chuckles quickly ended as he realized that this was not a joke, that the girl really meant to fight him.

"I don't think so." His anger was sharp and rising. "Get back here, Goku. We're not finished yet."

Goku made no movement; he stood still a few feet from Piccolo and crossed his arms.

"The rules of the Tenkaichi Budokai say I can forfeit by leaving the ring. Since there ain't a ring then just walking away will have to do." He said this so calmly, so matter-of-factly that Cell's eyes widened first with shock, then rage.

"Forget the rules of the Tournament! Get back here and fight me!" He yelled across the open desert, but to no avail. Goku stood rooted in place looking downright proud of himself.

"Sorry Cell, rules are rules." He said. "You have a new opponent now."

Cell looked at Konna with such fury behind his eyes that she took a visible gulp, trying laboredly to remove the small lump that had taken firm root in her throat. He sneered at her and cocked his head to one side, like one who just heard something that needed not be said. When next he spoke, which was several seconds later, he seemed eerily calm and collected. His eyes darted from Konna to land solely on Goku.

"You are the only one I wish to fight." He said, a dark and sinister undertone to his words that sent a chill running up Konna's spine.

Goku shrugged, as though he had no say in the matter.

Cell growled and clamped his hands into tight fists, huffing from sheer rage. "Fine then." He said. "Rules are rules. Now no one can interfere. You will regret sending your own daughter out here, Son Goku. You will be begging me to fight you instead, before this match is over."

Then his gaze turned again on Konna, she hoped that she was not shaking or physically looking as scared as she felt. She tried so hard to put on her poker face, not to let her muscles tighten or get rigid with fear. She took several deep breaths and calmed herself the best she could. In the end, nothing helped until she heard Piccolo's voice ring through her mind clear as a bell.

_I am with you._ He said. _I won't let anything happen to you, I promise._

She felt her heart slow down and her mind clear, she began to focus on the task at hand. Piccolo was with her, he would not let anything happen to her. She knew this, without a doubt. Now she could face Cell.

Cell began with a quick punch to the face, which Konna blocked hastily and received a near-broken rib from a follow up round-house kick to her middle. She took the brunt of every punch, hit, blast and kick Cell gave her and could deliver several quick-paced knocks of her own. Yet in the end it seemed as much a stalemate as the match between Cell and her father. She could block Cell all day, but soon it was Cell who grew very tired of the game.

"I think I've had enough of these tournament rules to fight by." He said. He powered up and let lose a Kamehameha Wave at Konna, one which nearly took her head off in the process. He had taken so little time to send it flying at her she had barely enough time to react, much less match it.

Cell was behind her suddenly, as she turned to kick him in the ribs he caught her foot and yanked her up, twisting her ankle so hard she felt it break and shatter. She let out a muffled scream, because Cell had flipped her around with her face buried in his chest. His massive arms locked around her back, with her own arms pinned against her sides, and began squeezing.

At first the pain was not too severe but the more pressure he put behind it, the more she felt as though her arms were going to break loose from her shoulders. Then it was her back, Cell's knotted fists dug into her lower back so hard she began to think her back would break as well. She felt something snap in her left side, it was only a rib, but the pain eventually became too much for her to keep inside. All her failed attempts to get loose were pointless, this was the perfect position to break a spine..._**her**_ spine.

"Eh!" She began, her noises were nothing much at first. But then her whimpers turned to blood curdling screams; the instinct to cry out overtook her and she could do nothing but scream at the top of her lungs. She could not think of words to say, nothing was in her mind now but the thought of pain, the feeling consumed her wholly.

Piccolo turned to Goku the moment he realized Konna was caught. "Get her out of there!"

Goku stood watching, waiting. He did not answer, but he did look pensive. "Not yet."

Up till then, Konna had not yelled. "She'll get free." He added swiftly, desperately.

Piccolo bared his teeth at no one, because Goku was not looking at him, and he looked again toward Konna. His heart began to throb inside his chest at the sight, if he thought she could survive he would not have been half so worried. But this was Cell, he was going to kill her!

"You can stand around and watch, but I won't." Piccolo said, and began a rush toward the pair of fighters in the middle of the open desert.

Milliseconds later Goku was in front of him, blocking him. "She can do this!" He said. "Stop being overprotective."

Piccolo's eyes squinted and, for the first time in many years, Piccolo despised Goku. He hated him that very moment for what he was doing, putting all the burden on Konna and not thinking of her own welfare. He thought it was selfish, far too selfish for an honorable man or a loving father – and until that moment he had honestly believed Son to be both.

"Me…overprotective?" He barked. "You'd have her die over this? She's not like _**us**_! She has never had the desire to be a hero, to fight because of the thrill of it. We are warriors, she is just a child. Your child!" He gritted his teeth and let out a growl. "It's a sad thing that I am the one being called overprotective when it's _**your**_ daughter you've sent to be slaughtered."

For the first time since the fight began Goku finally looked at Piccolo, _really_ looked at him. His eyes, which had been so focused and contemplative before, suddenly widened with the acknowledgment of Piccolo's truthful words. It struck a heart-string in Goku so rapidly he nearly forgot to draw breath, his eyes went down to the ground.

"But she's the strongest..." He said lowly, to himself.

"Being strong won't cut it, she hasn't the experience yet. She still doesn't know it all; she's not been in real battles enough to know." Piccolo huffed, restraining himself enough not to scream out every word at Goku. "And she doesn't live for fighting; she only does this to please us. Because she wants to help, not because she loves it. We live to fight, not her."

At just this time Konna's scream turned so volatile and gut-wrenching that Trunks, who had waited for someone else, anyone else, to make some move to help, finally could stand it no longer and began a hasty run toward the girl. Piccolo and Goku were taken out of their conversation by Trunks' action and Piccolo was quick to follow.

Unfortunately, the two did not get very close before the scream stopped; Cell released Konna and let her body fall limp to the ground.

"I must hand it to you girl, it is not just any child who will take the place of the father and fight his battles."

Trunks was the first to make it to Konna, he picked her up carefully and checked for a pulse. She was still alive, next was Piccolo and finally Goku. Cell did not move away, he did look down at where the girl had fallen and then at Goku.

"Now we can finish what we started." Cell said to Goku.

Goku gritted his teeth and looked down at his own, grim handy work. He had been so sure at first, so positive that Konna could physically beat Cell that he did not stop to consider if she really _**wanted **_to. Attitude and determination make up ninety percent of fights, and he knew now that Piccolo had been right all along. Konna was not meant for battle; not the real, gruesome and bloody battles that can haunt a person all the days of their life.

He had been so wrong, and Piccolo so very right. How could he not have seen it?

"Well?" Cell began. "Let's finish this."

Piccolo, who was trying desperately to focus on both the fighters beside him and the wounded girl at his feet, felt a great burden lift from his shoulders as Konna opened her eyes and looked up at Trunks. Trunks smiled lightly, using his free hand to brush away stray locks of hair that had escaped her pony tail and looked into her face. He, too, felt pure relief at the sight of her opened eyes.

"Kami-sama." He whispered in relief. "You're okay. You're going to be okay."

Konna moaned and looked past Trunks to Piccolo, frowning up at him as she tried to hide the immense pain that pulsed throughout her body. She was unable to move much, only the slight tilt of her head could be seen.

"I lost." She said so simply and sadly that Piccolo was very nearly compelled to bend down and pick her up himself.

He did not act on that impulse. Instead, he let his head nod once and bent to one knee beside her.

"You did your best, that's all that matters." He said, looking now at Goku and Cell. It seemed the two were having a staring contest, which neither of them seemed too interested in breaking.

Goku flew at Cell moments later and began a regime of attacks that Piccolo did not care to follow. He was not one to miss a fight normally, in fact it was usually exhilarating for him to watch and feel. Today was different, because there was so little hope to cling to…not that he was a hopeful person himself, but he could feel Konna's doubt and self-destructive blame. He could not help but think that this battle had been won long before it had ever even begun.

He did not remove Trunks from the girl's side, but rather stood back up and threw his weighted turban and shoulder pads to the wind. Dust stirred for several moments as they landed and Trunks put his torso over Konna to shield her. When Trunks decided to stand as well, it was not without his little 'imouto-san' planted firmly against his chest. Piccolo was walking away toward the battle taking place between Goku and Cell, but Trunks was far more interested in getting Konna somewhere safe…or at least somewhere safer than in the middle of a battlefield.

"You don't have to worry about me." She said up to him. "Go ahead and fight, they need your help more than me."

Trunks looked down at her as he walked. "No they don't. I mean, they might soon, but not now. Besides, it all seems kind of pointless. If Cell can beat you and Goku, we don't stand a chance."

"That's not true." Konna said, her eyes swelling with unbidden tears. She sniffed once but could not persuade her sore hand to wipe her eyes.

"I just…I wasn't enough. Somehow, I'm never enough." She hiccuped and swallowed very hard before continuing. "But Dad always is, you'll see. When Dad and Piccolo work together they _**always**_ manage."

Trunks said nothing because he couldn't think of anything that would actually comfort his friend, and in the end that was all he could really do for her. So, he kept silent. He thought she had done a very brave, honorable thing for them and for her self, and for the Earth. He could not understand why suddenly she believed herself to be inadequate. But it was next to Vegeta where Trunks now stood, Konna still pulled close against him.

Vegeta said nothing, did nothing. He spoke not a word to his son nor the young half breed girl he toted along with him. He watched and waited, thinking to himself that he had never seen a chain of events happen quite like this, least of all in a battle. Why did this girl have to be so strong? Was he not the prince of their clan, and even their entire race? Even his own son had grown stronger; he was a mere fourth place warrior. He hated lagging behind, he _refused_ to lag behind.

This battle was pointless. If Cell was going to destroy the planet Vegeta wished he'd just get on with it already. In this game of 'cat and mouse' he was not used to being one of the mice. He was not used to a great many things that were taking place, least of all being a spectator to battle. He would have his moment of glory in this, somewhere and someway.

So, Vegeta continued to watch. He was waiting for the exact moment in which he could make his grand entrance and show the powers that be just what the Prince of Saiyans was capable of.

On the other side of Trunks stood Yamucha, who was less inclined to dwell on thoughts of glory and far more interested in keeping his head (and arms, and legs, and all other physical extremities) safely connected to his body. Krillin stood not so far still and thought more on the female android that had been absorbed by Cell than anything else. He imagined that, since they probably wouldn't win anyway, she was a safe enough thing to occupy his thoughts.

No one really had much to offer, they usually left it up to Goku to win battles that seemed impossible. This time, there was only one thing to do: wait.

X-x-X-x-X

Konna was able to stand not too long after Trunks had taken her away from the battle. She hurt, needless to say, and the pain was immense. She bore it all and tried to stay sturdy for the sake of everyone who was watching and hoping for the best. After some amount of time, neither Konna nor Piccolo knew how much, Cell took it upon himself to seek entertainment through the creation of beings called his Juniors. They were miniature versions of him made in his own likeness and just as powerful – but twice as deadly because they did not possess the same amount of reserve he did.

Konna could not even take a Senzu bean, because Cell had swiftly destroyed them when Krillin tried to give her one. All in all, the situation had gone from bad, to worse, to disastrous. Konna was not sure at first just what the Juniors were going to do, or what amount of havoc they would wreak, but she did know that if something did not change quickly then the Earth had already lost.

Piccolo fought off a Junior on his own, and tried to take on yet another one to keep the odds in his favor. Cell had created one Junior for every warrior on the field, meaning Konna was meant to be fighting one as well. She was in no condition; she could barely keep herself standing much less fight a Junior. So, Piccolo picked fights with two Juniors at once to keep Konna from dealing with one. Yet, with all the chaos that surrounded them it was sometimes difficult to tell who was fighting a Junior and when.

Trunks, who had been trying to stay near to Konna, strayed to fight off a Junior coming dangerously close to killing him. Trunks was not to blame really, he was still very young and had not spent a majority of his time protecting someone smaller than himself. In fact, his mentor Gohan had always been the one to protect _him_, so truly Trunks was not to blame for what happened.

However, when a Junior came and attacked Konna she was the worst of anyone present as for physical condition. She had a shattered ankle, broken ribs, a cracked disk, fractures, and numerous bruises all over her person. She was a mess from her earlier battle with Cell. Yet, she was headstrong and determined to hold her own, to not let her father down again. She fought the best she could with what she had left in her...but it wasn't enough.

Grabbing her neck a Junior began to strangle Konna, who's broken wrist prevented her from making a real effort to get loose. She did maneuver herself around, and have a strong enough neck, to keep the thing from breaking it instantly; which was what the Junior had planned to do.

Piccolo was also not to blame, for he thought he was protecting Konna by taking on more than one Junior at a time. When given the slightest opportunity to glance her way, between all the punches, kicks and blasts he was enduring, Piccolo looked in the direction he had last seen her. By this time, her lips were purple and eyes glossy.

Piccolo panicked. For the second time in his natural life Piccolo acted without thinking, without calculating all possible outcomes of his actions. He was compelled, almost supernaturally, to end this battle by whatever means necessary and get to the girl _**now**_. With strength he did now know he had and more speed than he had ever used, he put his hands over the foreheads of the twin Juniors and let loose two powerful, precise ki blasts – which left the Juniors literally 'brainless'.

As he approached the Junior that had been successfully choking Konna he twisted it's head so far around that he could have sworn he heard the neck snap in at least five distinct places. All this did not matter, and the fact that three of the seven Cell Juniors had been destroyed by he himself gave him no satisfaction.

He reached down and pulled Konna's torso up close to his own head. He listened carefully and put her mouth so near his face he could see the pores of her skin, but she was not breathing. No rise and fall of her chest, no breath exited her mouth. Her lips were tinted a purple-blue, her face was pale and somewhere amid the killing of Cell Juniors her eyes had closed.

Piccolo refused to accept this obvious turn of events; she could not be dead because he could still feel her faint ki. Faint was not really the word, more like wispy or even fleeting would have been more appropriate. He did not think about his actions, he did what he believed would save her; the battles being carried on around him had faded to nothing more than a backdrop. He heard nothing else but her too soft and too slow heartbeat, and wanted more than anything for her hair to turn back to the brilliant gold it had been minutes before.

He opened her mouth and pressed his mouth firmly again hers, closing her nose with a free hand. He had never breathed for someone before; he did not know if what he did was enough or too much. He did not know the exact location that he was suppose to press on her chest, but he guessed the very best he could. He pushed air inside her and felt her chest lift as her lungs became full. He pressed against her chest, as near to her heart has he could estimate, and pressed firmly five times. This process continued with no change, he listened for some small measure of hope, he tried to hear her heart beat grow stronger on its own but it did not – it stopped.

He did not stop, though. He continued pumping her heart for her and breathing air into her as though keeping her alive was actually keeping him alive. In some small way he believed that was the case, because he simply could not remain if she left. An absurd idea came to him, if a key blast could kill someone by filling their body with energy to the point of destruction, why can't the same be done for the opposite? Energy was energy; too much could kill someone but just the right amount might jump start her heart. So, he filled his palm and pressed against her chest again.

This time he had to be precise, he was so unsure he used his ears to find the place on her chest that had the least hollow sound. He let go the key blast but channeled it to go into her body rather than through it, which was where most wounds came from. He could see the light from the small blast almost leak from out his palm and into her chest, he watched her torso convulse upward as though she'd been hit from the back very hard.

She did not move afterward, her heart did not start and Piccolo was left thinking that he simply did not put enough energy into the action. He built up more energy into his hand and was placing it over her heart when a fist came into hard contact with his face, sending him spiraling across the desert floor away from the girl.

The Junior bent it's hand in a sweeping motion which ended at Konna's head, then it formed a ki blast large enough to wipe out a mountain. It really only took a few moments for all this to happen but to Piccolo everything moved in slow motion. He could not move fast enough to reach the Junior before the blast was released, and he could not jump in front of the blast as he had done with Nappa because he was too far away.

"No!" He cried, and it came out both frantic and prolonged.

However, this time it was a much unexpected hero who stepped in to save the girl, Vegeta grabbed the Junior's arm and slung it into a nearby cliff with such force that the Junior was taken totally by surprise. He began a spirited fight against it away from the girl, which Piccolo took as his chance to try to make her wake up.

He knelt over her again and put his hand to her heart, this time putting enough energy into his concentrated ki blast to clear away the better part of a football field. He could only think that too much was better than not enough, because her heart had been stopped far too long for third and fourth tries at getting this right. He let loose his ki blast and he could tell a difference the moment it filtered into her body.

Konna seized for a moment and her eyes rolled white, she gasped and coughed as though she were drowning. He could hear a pulse again but it was far too fast; so fast that he could barely tell if there was a pause between the beats at all. She convulsed again, making a noise like a wounded bird – small, fragile, and so painful. Her eyes opened for a moment and she seemed to look straight through Piccolo, beyond him to something or someone else; then above him to the sky.

Piccolo squinted and tried to position his head right above hers, so that she would make eye contact with him, but her pupils were dilated and watery. Her heart still beat so fast, he was afraid she would have a heart attack at this rate so he pressed his head to hers and spoke as softly a he could, both verbally and mentally, trying desperately to make her calm down.

"Konna, it's alright." He said, and while his head was against hers he also probed her mind for any sign of understanding. All he could get out of her was a vision of something white, eerily white and nearly translucent. He did not remember seeing anything like this when he died, so surely this was not some prelude to death for her.

"Calm down Konna, relax." He said, just as calmly and softly as he could. He could hear behind him and from all around the battles being carried on, but he could not focus on anything else but his friend.

Suddenly, just as quickly as her heart had sped up and beat on its own it stopped. She did not close her eyes this time, all movement from her stopped. There was no shaking, no staring through blank eyes, no painful sounds; her ki was gone.

Piccolo first felt as though the air inside his lungs had been heaved out of him with one great blow, then his insides seemed as though they were ripping in half. He tangled his fingers in her hair and balled his fists around the black curls, pressing her head firmly against his in order to feel or see something. Had she been alive she would have screamed in pain, but she was gone and felt nothing.

Piccolo suddenly envied her, that she was the one who was gone and felt nothing, because he was the one who remained and felt _everything._ Someone put a hand on his left shoulder but he did not care enough to see who it was. It could have been Cell, ready to annihilate him, but he did not care. In fact, Piccolo rather wished it was Cell, so that maybe he would kill him and let him go with Konna to Outerworld.

It was Goku, who then knelt beside Piccolo and the girl the green warrior now held against his chest. Piccolo let loose of Konna's hair and gave her to Goku, who already looked pummeled and completely out of his wits. Piccolo did not care, at the moment he did not care about anything, or anyone, or the crucial battle that was taking place. He did not care that the Earth's forces were losing against a Tyrant that could go on to not only destroy Earth, but this Galaxy and any number of others.

Piccolo did not care. For the first time in a long time he hated the man kneeling next to him, perhaps it was a momentary hatred that was only brought on by the death of Konna. Maybe it was a feelings that was fleeting and would eventually dissipate...however the cause or elongation of the feeling Piccolo did not deal with it well. He felt such blame toward Goku for pushing her, towards Trunks for not keeping close to her, and toward himself for not keeping his promise.

Goku looked at the body of his child, his only child, which he now held against his own chest. He had already shed a few tears before actually having her thrust into his arms by a very empty looking Piccolo. Rather, the shell of a man called Piccolo – because aside from the pure disbelief the man plainly wore on his face his eyes seemed completely void of anything else. Goku was stunned, because he had never seen Piccolo like this before; he was not even angry or stoic or indifferent...he was nothing.

"Well done, you got what you wanted." Piccolo said, and even his voice was without tone. Goku looked up at him, his face plainly showing how very hurt his was that his daughter was dead, and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What I wanted?" He repeated, asking Piccolo the question he almost couldn't form the words for. How could he have wanted this?

Piccolo eyed Goku steadily and, without feeling remorse, guilt, or pleasure from saying it, pierced Goku's heart without realizing or caring.

"She gave it her all..." He finished. "For you."

Goku's mouth flew open and he sputtered for just a moment, thinking of some defense, but then he shut it again. His face crumbled a little as he took in Piccolo's words and let them run wild in his head, and although Goku was not normally a self-loathing type of person, he did let guilt take him over. He felt so guilty, so utterly responsible that he very nearly lost his mind in his anguish. And Goku was very unused to anguish or such emotional pain, so it was more of a shock to his system than it would have been for a less carefree person.

It was then that Cell made his mistake, his very stupid and deadly mistake. He provoked Goku to act not only out of responsibility, but from pain, suffering and loss. Never make an enemy more deadly than they have to be, Piccolo knew this well. Don't go stomping into their home and make them feel they need to protect what is their's. Don't push someone into a corner and leave them no choice but to go through you. And don't provoke someone who is already teetering on the edge of both sanity and composure – you just might give them the edge they need to not only kick your butt, but do it well.

Goku, who was already transformed into a Super Saiyan, let go of Konna's limp body and placed her gently on the ground beside his feet, then began walking toward Cell. Cell liked that Goku was going to fight him again, he got a thrill out of it. But Cell also noted that as Goku walked toward him the man's eyes changed, he looked at Cell with contempt and anger that Cell had not ever thought Goku could possess.

Cell was intrigued and completely ready, he thought, for this next battle. Goku, though, did not begin his tirade on Cell, but on the Juniors first. He fazed in next to each one of them and killed them, easily, without breaking a sweat. Then he was next to Cell again, who let the shock of Goku's new power show in his face. He wondered where Goku had suddenly obtained such strength, when he had been struggling to keep up with the Juniors before.

Piccolo lost interest and looked down at the girl before him, kneeling to pick her up and carry her away from what was about to take place. He would watch the battle from somewhere else, anywhere else than that spot. He felt Goku's power double, maybe even triple, and he knew this battle would be won if Cell didn't manage to come up with some crazy trick like the Juniors.

"She can be wished back, right?" He heard someone say from behind him. He had not payed any attention to someone following him, so he turned to see who it was. Normally he should have been able to recognize them by ki signature and voice, but for some reason none of those senses seemed to be working correctly. The only reason he noted Goku's change was because it became so high.

Piccolo briefly wondered what was wrong with him that his normal functions would not work right, but then let the thought slip away as he realized he did not care. None of it mattered.

"Piccolo?" Trunks asked, worried at once that something was very wrong with the man. He heard him, of course he did, Piccolo heard everything. He even turned to look at him, and Kami-sama what a strange, and even creepy, look Piccolo had in his eyes.

Piccolo again did not answer because he did not want to face that reality just yet, he did not want to think about it. Things can go wrong when dealing with death, so many factors play into the outcomes of making and granting of wishes on the Dragonballs that Piccolo could not bring himself to analyze the situation. Could she be wished back, even though she died from heart failure and not being choked? Would the Dragon recognize that Piccolo had been trying to save her, that the Junior's original choking had been what ultimately caused her heart to fail?

If not, it would be ruled a natural death and Konna could not be wished back. If that were the case Piccolo did not know what to do, or what he would do. He only _knew_ he could not carry on and live here without her, he would find some way to join her wherever she was. Looking now at Trunks, Piccolo imagined that the boy was feeling some guilt as well, or at least he looked it. He suddenly looked very young to Piccolo, like he was not much older than Konna had been.

"Are you alright?" Trunks asked, placing a hand on the girl's head.

She was being carried by Piccolo now, like one would carry a newborn infant, with her head pillowed by his chest and arm. So, Trunks could easily touch her and look at her without leaning over; he hurt for the loss of her and intended to wish her back, he felt such sorrow and grief that he had even shed a few tears. But no matter how much he wanted to think what he felt was bad or painful, and what Goku felt must have also been terrible, he also couldn't help but believe that Piccolo bore the brunt of the burden.

So Trunks kept close to Piccolo and watched the man's reactions, or lack thereof. He felt compelled to make sure Piccolo did not get lost in his sorrow and do something stupid...or dangerous. Piccolo never answered Trunks' question or even let on that he had understood him, but he did not move away from Trunks or not let him touch the girl. So Trunks stayed close, thinking that at least this way Piccolo could not do his own self harm.

* * *

In a bizarre and twisted turn of events Goku, who Trunks said had turned Super Saiyan level two, knocked android 18 out of Cell's stomach...he literally vomited up the blond woman. After that Goku easily dispatched Cell, because the thing was no longer strong enough to even spar with Goku, and Goku let loose a Kamehameha wave that destroyed him.

Krillin was quick to pick up the android and carry her away from the field Goku was using to kill Cell, but killing Cell took more than even Goku had thought. Everyone relaxed for a few moments after Goku left only a mile long crater in the wake of his attack on Cell, Trunks began moving away from Piccolo and toward the rest of the group.

Piccolo sensed it then, probably before anyone else, because he had not be preoccupied with thoughts of victory or triumph. He could not tell at first what it was, but as soon as he realized that it was indeed Cell he yelled Trunks' name to make him stay put. The order came too late, because Trunks turned only in time to see a ki blast come in contact with his torso, ripping through him like a knife through butter and bringing him down to his knees.

The blast that came out of nowhere took everyone by surprise, but no one more than Goku. He thought he had gotten rid of Cell, turned in disbelief and anger at the one who had blasted Trunks straight through the middle. Cell seemed unconcerned, and he was whole again. He explained, as he floated down toward Goku, that his cells allowed him to fully regenerate so long as only one was left, and since one single cell had remained from Goku's blast that he could reform into the perfect being he is now.

Goku seemed completely taken aback at first, but then Trunks hit the ground hard and Yamucha was next to him in moments. Piccolo still stood rooted in place in the back of the crowd, if it could be called a crowd, and kept silent and still. Vegeta, however, after hearing that Trunks would not make it, turned and went ballistic on Cell – but for lack of actual power and strength he did not actually do any good.

Once Cell sent Vegeta spiraling across the sand at least one hundred feet away, he looked to Goku and smiled.

"Ready yourself, Goku." He said, pulling back his hand in attack mode. "Make your last stand!"

Goku quickly pulled back his hands and cradled a ki blast in his palm, but as he measured his own against Cell's he knew he was coming up short. He was exhausted, hurt, and holding on to a very slim chance at beating this new and rejuvenating being. Cell was at his best now, and Goku at his worst. He wondered, suddenly, if he would be able to finish him off.

Cell let loose his Kamehameha wave at Goku, and Goku retaliated with one of his own. The weaker of the two, being Goku so far, looked at first to be overtaken with the energy wave. Just the shock of having so much force being pulled back at him was difficult to take, and for just a split moment he wondered just how much more of himself he could give.

Piccolo let Konna down, for the first time since Goku had begun this fight, and smoothed her hair back. She was cold now and pale, her lips were blue and eyelids dark. She did not look like herself anymore and Piccolo no longer wanted to hold on to her like this, but rather he started walking over toward Goku and Cell. At first it looked like Piccolo was simply taking a stroll, but it became evident that he had a purpose in mind as he used an invisible shield to keep harmful stray rays of the deadly ki from hitting him.

He stood next to Goku for a moment, who was on the losing end of the Kamehameha wave, and was sweating and straining from the force of Cell's own energy. Goku was hunched over, his hair damp and matted with sweat from his overexertion. Goku at first did not even look at Piccolo, but finally he had to acknowledge his friend's presence and speak, however strained he was to do so.

"I did not want this." He said at first, and it was obvious that it was a labor for him to say anything while maintaining such a strong and steady ki flow. "I mean, I want to win but...never like this. Not without her with me."

Piccolo nodded, even though Goku was not looking at him to see it. He hunched down as well and pulled himself together the best he could. He still felt nothing, not even hatred for Goku anymore or guilt or despair in himself. He formed a ki blast that was as powerful as he could manage and let it loose along side Goku's. It really wouldn't do much good, but it was something.

"Thank you." Goku said, not smiling but not frowning either.

"It's not for you." Piccolo said, and it was the first words Piccolo had spoken in hours...not since Konna had died.

"I figured as much." Goku said quickly, then he grunted as Cell began walking forward and pushing both he and Piccolo back.

The others must have decided to chip in after Piccolo did, because they all surrounded Cell and fired shots and blasts that distracted the creature enough to actually make him lose a little focus. Even Vegeta, the last to go and help, began firing incessantly to try and keep Cell from overtaking Goku. It was a very spectacular site to behold, should anyone have been present to witness it (aside from an annoying camera crew nearby, who refused to get any closer than necessary to the fighting).

But for all the favor that was now on Goku's side he did not seem able to beat Cell, even though Piccolo knew now that Goku did have the power. He had felt it, when Goku had first lost Konna, Goku and been stronger than he was showing now. Somewhere, locked up inside of him, was the power and ability to beat this monster. Piccolo didn't know why Goku wasn't trying his hardest, he couldn't really be that tired could he?

"You're not trying hard enough." Piccolo scolded, sounding a little more like his old self. "You've got the power to beat him."

Goku huffed a little, not really out of reproach but from lack of retort. "Maybe."

Piccolo cursed and used one arm to hit Goku over the head. "The only way we get her back is if the planet _doesn't_ get destroyed."

Goku growled lightly this time and stole a glance or two at Piccolo. "And what if..."

He paused, and looked back toward Cell without finishing. He swallowed hard and waited for Piccolo to yell at him, or reprimand him, or do something that was Piccolo-like. However, the Namekian did nothing and said nothing for several seconds, giving Goku enough time to wonder just what Piccolo was thinking. All of which was very taxing, considering he could not concentrate on anything much except what Cell was doing only a few yards in front of him.

"She won't blame you." Piccolo finally said, as if he had guessed what Goku was thinking all along. And in this case, he hit the nail on the head.

Goku jerked his head over at Piccolo, and in return the Kamehameha Wave shifted and nearly spiraled upward. Goku quickly pulled himself back into a very sturdy stance, but not without a growl and scoff from Piccolo.

"Idiot." He yelled. "Pay attention!" There was a pause. "But you heard me before, she won't blame you. She won't blame _anyone_, because she's just that way. Now, would you kill Cell already so we can get her and Trunks back!"

Goku smirked slowly, like it was just now sinking in that Piccolo spoke the truth, again. Konna would not see her father as her killer. She would not blame him, hopefully not even blame herself – that could be dealt with. But Goku could not have handled being hated by his own daughter, it would have destroyed him inside and out.

Goku's power and determination suddenly grew so much that Piccolo was clearly knocked away by the growing force of energy and sparks of electricity. He could not remain next to Goku, or he would have been blasted away from the sheer force rather than any kind of attack on Goku's part. Piccolo watched, from a safe distance away, with a smirk of his own planted on his face. The smirk did not last long though, he looked behind him at the two bodies that lay on the desert not too far from one another.

Hurt gripped him from the inside out as he watched the bitter sweet victory about to take place, Goku would win now and Piccolo knew it. What he didn't know was the outcome of the wishes to be made on the Dragonballs. Has Trunks been wished back once already? He did not know, he guessed not but what did he really know about the time-line Trunks was from?

And Konna, what would he do about her? His first and foremost reason for actually going to Goku in the first place was to be present as Cell's blast overcame them, at least then he would be with the girl again. What did it matter to him if the Earth won or lost if Konna could not be brought back?

The truth was it didn't. It did not matter to Piccolo, and that scared him because he thought that he should at least care about what happens to all the innocent people left here. He should have Kami or Nail screaming out from inside of him that he should be concerned for the welfare of even the other galaxies of innocent people that might be effected by this day – this very battle. He cared about Konna though, at the moment that was all he knew.

He stole another backward glance toward her and tried not to let depression and grief overcome him again. She was all that mattered, and that thought hit Piccolo in such a way that he wanted to rethink just who and what he had become over these past several years. And that little bit of uncertainty left Piccolo not only wondering about what he had become, but how in the name of all the kais had be let himself get so bloody attached to that little girl.

XxXx--

"Arise Eternal dragon!" Called Dende, who had been given the presence of mind and common sense to begin a hunt for the Dragonballs as soon as Cell had been defeated.

He had healed the other warriors as they came to the lookout while Mr. Popo, Yajerobi, and Dende himself had searched out all seven dragonballs and brought them to the Lookout. Yamucha had carried Trunks while Piccolo carried Konna up to the place where they could be wished back. Goku had to be carried by Tien, as he was too tired and wounded now to fly his own self that far.

The bodies of the two half-Saiyans were laid side by side after the remaining Senshi had been healed by Dende, who was now dripping with sweat and exhausted. He did walk over to Konna when he was finished and scrunched his face as he looked at her, feeling very much like he had lost a member of his own family. She did not look like herself now, and Dende could not stand to look at her for long.

Now he spoke to the Eternal Dragon and would make the wishes necessary to bring back both Konna and Trunks, and he was anxious to hurry and be done with it. He did not like death, and certainly did not like having the casualties of this terrible battle laying lifeless at his feet. Had he been the kind of being who could get ill at the sight, he would have.

"YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER, I WILL NOW GRANT YOU TWO WISHES." Said the Dragon.

Bulma had been completely heartbroken at the sight of Trunks, and verbally demanding, so it was he who was wished back to life first. Trunks suddenly sat himself up and looked all around, because one instant he was looking at a long line of souls entering Outerworld, and the next he was staring at the Senshi on the Guardian's Lookout.

He did see Konna in the long line beside him, and they had talked just a little while waiting. He had told her how much he hurt at seeing her go, how very unresponsive and grieved Piccolo had become; he told her that Goku's anger and turmoil had pushed him off the edge of being just a Super Saiyan and onto the next level.

She had been surprised by Piccolo's reaction, but not his or her father's. She asked him about what Piccolo had looked like, what he said, what he did. She was more interested in Piccolo's reactions, and non-reactions, to her loss more than the outcome of the Cell battle. She even snickered a little and played with the halo above her head, saying "If the battle was over more people would be in line behind us."

And Trunks could only agree with her, and smiled at his friend for making their deaths so lighthearted. Not just anyone could see the silver lining of death, but Konna could.

Once Trunks was standing and looking around at the others, his eyes fell on Konna's body again; he repressed the urge to grimace at how her body looked lying on the marble of the Lookout, she looked almost as white as the floor itself. He nearly felt nauseous and physically ill, looking swiftly at Dende to make the next wish and bring her back.

"Go on, please wish her back." He said. "She knows she is getting wished back next, because I was next to her in line at the check-in station."

Dende nodded swiftly and raised his hands for the Dragon, yelling up at him: "For our second wish, please bring Son Konna back into this dimension."

The Dragon's eyes shown red and he growled lightly, then he grunted and grew a dark emerald again. As he did this, which was to be a sign that the wish was complete, everyone looked to Konna's body in hopeful anticipation.

Then the Dragon spoke again and it startled everyone who was present on the Lookout, even Dende, because no one expected to hear anything else from the Dragon until Konna had woken up. But what the Dragon had to say no one was ready to hear. Piccolo, who had not yet been able to bring himself to think of the possibility of Konna not returning, was brought full-force into the present by the Dragon's words:

"IT CANNOT BE DONE." Said the Dragon.


	19. See You Soon

A/N: Wow, I seem to have completely freaked a few of you out with my latest chapter. I hope this one will dismiss any heartbreak or distress you might have had. Actually, Chapter 18 and most of 19 had originally been a single **_long_** chapter…but I figured fifteen pages was more than enough for one chapter - so I split them up and gave you a nasty cliffhanger to live with. No worries, we have several entries still yet to go.

Enjoy, and here's a big 'thank you' to all my readers and reviewers!

Chapter 19

Piccolo squinted his eyes, as though he had heard a very distant echo and could not quite make out what was being said. He looked around at the ghastly faces everyone was making, especially Goku, and snarled up at the Dragon. A pain inside him, around the area that holds his heart, increased dramatically and nearly made him double over. Surely the Dragon was mistaken somehow. Surely!

"What?" Goku yelled up at the Dragon in sheer astonishment. "Why not?"

"THE ONE CALLED SON KONNA DIED OF HEART FAILURE, SHE WAS NOT KILLED." Said the Dragon in an even, though looming, tone.

"So?" Goku asked.

"Goku…" Dende said. "The Dragon's power is limited, he cannot bring back those who die a natural death."

Goku sputtered for a moment, for the second time that day, and gasped very deeply. "But I killed her, I sent her to fight Cell and then she was too weak to fight the Juniors."

Goku looked around and pleaded with the Dragon, in as humble a manner he could muster. "Please, blame me. I'm the one who's at fault here, not Konna. Her heart wouldn't have failed if I hadn't made her fight Cell in the first place."

The Dragon did not even consider Goku's words. The being growled and his eyes shown red again. "I SAID ALREADY THAT IT CANNOT BE DONE. SON KONNA'S HEART HAS BEEN PERMINENTLY WEAKENED BY THE VIRUS SHE CONTRACTED TWO YEARS PAST. SHE DIED A NATURAL DEATH, SHE CANNOT BE WISHED BACK."

All who listened began to hang their heads about mid-way through the Dragon's little speech, and at first Piccolo was thinking of some other scenario in his head. What if they went to Namek and asked Parunga for the same wish? No, even Parunga is bound by this same law that governs Earth's Dragon, so he would not be able to bring the girl back either.

Piccolo gritted his teeth and stared up at the dragon in his resolution.

"DO YOU HAVE ANOTHER WISH?" Asked the Dragon impatiently.

"No, we do not have another wish." Piccolo retorted, absolutely livid. "You haven't granted the wish we want, so get on with it."

"Piccolo," Dende half whispered, two trails of tears streaking his green face. "He already said it can't be done, I'm so sorry but we shouldn't make him angry."

Piccolo ignored Dende and, without even looking toward the group, walked closer to the Eternal Dragon.

"I'm not stupid, her heart did not just fail." He said, and there was a general murmuring among the Senshi who listened atop the Lookout. "I pumped her heart full of energy, my _**own**_ ki energy, that's what made it fail not some side-effect from a long-dead heart virus."

Piccolo took another few steps toward the Dragon in an attempt to seem both obstinate and compelling. "I'm not going to stand up here and have you tell me 'it cannot be done', because she was strangled to death by a Junior first and that _**is **_murder."

The Dragon stayed silent a few seconds longer in either deep concentration or intense exasperation. Everyone waited anxiously to see if Piccolo's adamant behavior and stirring speech had made any kind of effect.

"SON KONNA DIED OF HEART FAILURE, NOT CHOKING. I AM SORRY BUT I CANNOT GRANT THIS WISH…DO YOU HAVE ANOTHER?"

Piccolo's knees buckled and he hit the floor of the Lookout hard, then pressed his hands to the cold marble in a sign of surrender. To an onlooker it seemed like he was kneeling in prayer, but truly what happened was the life and hope were drained out of him entirely with the Dragon's last words. Not even anger was left inside him, and then he was completely empty.

Piccolo found it difficult to breathe for several moments while everyone heard the Dragon hum impatiently and ask one more time: "DO YOU HAVE ANOTHER WISH, OR MAY I RETURN TO MY SLUMBER?"

No one could come up with a wish at the moment because devastation had seized nearly everyone. Piccolo felt a hand on his shoulder that pulled him up from his hunch enough to see the face of - Goku. Goku was crying, not just shedding tears but literally water-works and lots of sniffling. Piccolo was disgusted at the display, a hardened warrior of so many years acting like a three year old.

Piccolo stood again, knocking Goku's hand away, and yelled up at the Dragon: "I have a wish."

Everyone began looking around for some kind of explanation and then fixed their eyes on Piccolo again. No one knew what Piccolo would wish for, and given the extreme state of devastation he must have been in no one really knew what to expect from him either. Piccolo turned to Goku then, having to hold back the urge to strike the man out of his tears, and whispered sharply to him.

"Go to Namek and collect the dragonballs there." He directed. "I'll get back with you later about the wishes." He did not wait for Goku to make any kind of affirmative reaction, he simply turned around.

Piccolo took a single step away from Goku and toward the Dragon when Goku grabbed the taller warrior by his forearm.

"What are you doing?" He asked, for the time his guilt and grief overshadowed by curiosity and confusion.

Piccolo looked at Goku steadily and without contempt. Goku immediately noted that Piccolo was different again, rather than a walking corpse he had finally retaken a demeanor of determination. Piccolo smirked at Goku and yanked back his arm, his eyes on fire with a drive Goku had not seen in him since the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai.

"I'm getting her back." He said lowly, then stared up at the Dragon and crossed his arms over his chest. "I wish to be sent to Outerworld."

There was yet another outcry from among the Senshi and Yamucha was the first to actually speak to Piccolo.

"Wait just a minute!" He yelled. "You can't do that, it'll kill you!"

Piccolo very nearly rolled his eyes at the man, but then the Dragon too had something to say. "HE IS CORRECT. TO SEND YOU, A LIVING SOUL, TO OUTERWORLD THEN I MUST KILL YOU FIRST."

"I don't have a problem with that." Piccolo said bluntly. "But can I be wished back later or is this also going to be considered a natural death?"

The Dragon hummed again and his eyes shown red. "IT IS AN UNNATURAL DEATH, YOU MAY BE WISHED BACK."

Piccolo's smirk widened and he nodded his head. "Well, then, get on with it."

He looked away again as the Dragon began to make his wish a reality and took one last glance over the body of his little friend. He could not look at her for long, mainly because he could not stand the sight, but also because he felt a sudden ache all over his body. The ache was followed by a dullness, a tugging sensation, and then all he could see was an eerie glow. The glow did not last long and soon he was left in complete darkness, the kind of darkness that could swallow him up if he wasn't careful to stay wholly aware.

He felt the oddest sense of déjà vu as he opened his eyes to see nothing but a long emerald colored path that led to the Check-in Station. Along this path were bodiless souls, looking more like puffy clouds than human lives, and one single child stood amid the entities. She was further ahead than he was and her back was to him, but it was not difficult to single her out because she was the only other person in the line with a physical body.

Piccolo locked his eyes on her and impulse took over him. He barged through the line, shoving souls left and right as he did. It took a few moments but he made it to within a few feet of her when an agitated voice, presumably coming from one of the little puffs, called out "Hey you, no cutting!"

Konna turned around just in time to see Piccolo walk up to her, clad in a very beat up gi and halo above his head. Her eyes widened immediately and began to fill with tears, her jaw hung nearly down to her chest in her state of awe.

"Oh no." She said sadly. "Not you too. I thought Trunks had been wished back…I thought the battle was over."

Piccolo did not answer but rather, for the first time in his life, he bent himself down and pulled her to him in a very rough hug. She made a small yelp at first from general surprise then wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. When Piccolo realized she was hugging him back he stood up, taking her with him, and braced the back of her head with the arm that was not around her middle. She wrapped her legs around his torso, to keep them from dangling around his knees.

Piccolo was not accustomed to hugging anyone and was not sure if he was doing it right, but he did not care that he might look stupid to any of the on-looking puffs. He wanted to be as close to her as he could because he had lost her, really lost her and was in great danger of not getting her back.

"It's okay." She said, her voice as soothing as though she were singing to an insecure child. "We'll get wished back."

Piccolo put both arms around her middle so she could swing her head around to face him, he was still holding her up against his torso - unwilling to let her go yet for fear that he might lose her again. She smiled and put her head against his forehead, taking advantage of Piccolo's odd state of affection.

Piccolo did not pull his head away, he just unfocused his eyes and waited for her to finish whatever it was she was doing. He was very glad at the moment that she was not the selfish type of child, because he could not have told her 'no' to anything. If she had asked him for anything, or to do anything, he would have blindly obeyed.

That's how pathetic he had become.

_You're not pathetic._ She thought to him. _You're just a good friend._

Piccolo huffed and looked her in the eye as she pulled her head back enough to talk to him.

"What happened?" She asked sadly. "Did Cell win? Is everyone else still fighting him?"

Piccolo shook his head slowly. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Konna looked down and thought, then squinted her eyes in concentration. "I remember a light…and before that I remember hearing you, I remember my throat hurting so bad I couldn't breathe."

"Anything else?" He asked, not even remotely gruff or in his usual abrupt tone.

Konna shook her head. "No, just a lot of pain."

Piccolo nodded and moved her around so that he was carrying her against his side with one arm, then he lifted off the path flying toward the Check-in Station.

"Cell is dead now." He said to her, letting her fall casually into flying motion beside him. He grabbed her arm and led her, though she did not need any help, toward the large building ahead. He turned slightly to eye her reaction.

"Who killed him?" She asked, an excitement building up behind her eyes. "Was it daddy?"

Piccolo half-smiled at her and nodded. "Yes, he went to the next level after you died."

He nearly had to spit out a bitter taste in his mouth after saying the word 'died' in relation to Konna, but he tried to keep a straight face for her sake.

"I take it he didn't show up in this line of ghosts, then." He said.

Konna shook her head. "No, or I would have seen him."

Piccolo hummed in answer and looked toward their destination, then landed gracefully on the tiles of the Station with Konna in tow right next to him. He did not really want to let go of her hand, but he also did not want to keep holding it as he entered in to see King Yemma.

"Stay here." He told her, and did not turn to look back at her. He knew she would obey and he did not want her knowing all the trouble he had gone through to get here, or what the original problem was. It was better, he thought, that she keep on thinking that he was killed by Cell - he did not want her blaming herself for all this. In truth he believed it was his own fault to begin with, but she probably would not see it that way.

He walked with precision of step and purpose of mind as he entered the building and strolled up to King Yemma's desk. The towering figure before him was not a surprise this time, for he had seen all this before, but he could not help feeling just a little intimidated. King Yemma was the size of a small mountain and his desk reached twice the height of Piccolo's head.

"Well," Began the monstrous oni of Outerworld. "That was stupid of you."

Piccolo sneered at the sarcastic tone the red giant took with him, but in light of the request he was about to make did not see it fit to actually meet it with some heated words of his own.

"Perhaps." Piccolo said, wiping the sneer from his face and replacing it with a placid look of indifference.

This time King Yemma actually took his eyes off the booklet in front of him and looked Piccolo squarely in the face, he took an interest in Piccolo's demeanor and tone.

"Hm," was all the reply he gave at first. Then he tossed the booklet onto the desk and arched a massive eyebrow. "And just what did you plan to do once you actually got here?"

Piccolo did not smirk or crease his brow ridges in any way, he looked at Yemma in as sincere a face as he could muster without actually looking the part of a beggar.

"I want to make a case for Son Konna." He said, and he knew that Yemma would realize this was Kami's knowledge of Outerworld helping him now.

"Hmph." Yemma grunted and crossed his arms. "And what makes you think I will listen to your argument? You're not the Guardian of Earth, and neither is Kami anymore."

Piccolo's eyes lowered just slightly and landed on the desk in front of him, he studied for a moment the wooden structure and thought of what would be the best way for him to win Yemma's favor. He could not handle this the way his instincts told him to, which was basically to bark and fight until he wore Yemma down. This was too important to let his character get in the way of his ultimate goal, so he thought in his mind of what would be the best approach.

Well, playing on someone's emotions always seems to work in some way.

"I know I am not the Guardian, but I thought we could come to an agreement about Konna."

Yemma scoffed at him. "There is nothing to make a case about, she died a natural death."

"Let's put aside the fact that you hate me for just one second and look at the bigger picture." Piccolo asked, not necessarily in a nice tone - but at least a civilized one. "You know Goku has saved Earth any number of times. Can't you just think this one over for his sake, he's lost his mind with grief over Konna's death."

This time it was Yemma that looked down at the desk in deep concentration. "Yes, well, I suppose he would."

Piccolo gave a curt nod. "Then just listen to what I have to say and maybe there is a solution that helps everyone."

Yemma leaned his head on his wrist and shuffled his free hand in a 'let's go' motion. This time Piccolo smirked.

"Konna might have died from heart failure but I'm the one that made her heart stop beating." He started. "So, that makes me her murderer. Yes, her heart might have been weaker from that virus but it was not going to kill her, I did that."

Yemma put both hands down and scolded Piccolo. "She would have died at the hands of the Junior otherwise…you did more harm than good, Piccolo."

"I know that." Piccolo nearly barked, but caught himself enough to only make it short. Then added lowly, more to himself than to Yemma: "Hindsight is twenty/twenty."

Yemma looked pensively at Piccolo for several minutes. "You really want the records to show for all of eternity that you _killed_ Konna."

Piccolo snapped his head up instantly and his eyes widened just slightly. "Would that make her death unnatural?"

Yemma nodded slowly. "It would, she could be wished back if I ruled her death a murder."

"Then," Piccolo started. "I do not care what the records show. So long as she can be wished back then my job is done."

"And what if killing an innocent child prevents you from entering paradise, or training on the Kai's planet for all eternity?" King Yemma asked, like a judge passing a guilty verdict on a convicted man. "You need to know all this before you go jumping into a sentence head-on."

Piccolo shrugged a shoulder offhandedly, looking completely at ease. "Those are not options for one like me, anyway. I have known for a long time exactly where I'm going when I die."

Yemma actually looked surprised this time, then picked up the booklet and began writing in it. "Very well, since it is for Goku and his daughter I will agree. And since you were so…"

Yemma trailed off and stopped writing, looking down at Piccolo; he sighed heavily and lifted one corner of his mouth. "It must be Kami that's making you so civilized, but I'll admit you've been doing better these last few years even without being fused with Kami."

Piccolo did not move or speak, he just nodded. He could only think that the sooner he was gone from here and back home, with Konna alongside him, the better off he would be. He felt peculiarly out of place, like everyone was just waiting for him to lose his head and begin a bloody tirade any moment.

Piccolo began to turn and walk away but Yemma stopped him. "Wait just a minute, where are you going?"

Piccolo turned and eyed the oni. "Back outside. We're being wished back as soon as I contact Goku."

Yemma shook his great head and pointed to the booklet. "There is an order to passing judgment. You can't just go wait around the Check-in Station until you are wished back, you have to be sent somewhere first."

Piccolo huffed and crossed his arms. "Alright then, go ahead and send me to hell."

Yemma smirked this time and pointed to the door Piccolo had entered through. "First you bring Konna in here to see me and I will pass judgment on you both."

Piccolo finally squinted his eyes at Yemma and took a more harsh tone with him. "Now listen here, I do not want you telling her about all this. She's the type to take it hard, so just keep this business between us to yourself."

Yemma tapped his finger on the desk irritatedly. "I wasn't going to. Now go get her!"

Piccolo rounded back and marched out the doors, to where she was waiting obediantly for him, only to look Konna evenly in the face. Then he jerked his head at her, saying: "Well, go on."

Konna gulped and walked only three steps in front of Piccolo as they moved toward the large desk of King Yemma. Konna clapped her hands together and bowed respectfully to the deity; Yemma smiled down at her immediately.

"Well, it's nice to see someone with manners." He said, then he watched her smile timidly up at him. "And what do you think about going to train on the Kai's planet? You're very special to be able to keep your body after death, especially at your age."

Konna nodded diligently and grinned shakily. "That would be just fine, sir."

Yemma scowled this time, pursing his lips. "Fine? No, it would be great. If you don't want to I can just send you up the stairs."

Konna looked at Piccolo and quirked her eyes unsurely, then turned back to Yemma. "I'll just go where Piccolo's going."

Piccolo's eyes bulged and he clamped his fist tightly, staring straight up at King Yemma. "No she won't."

Konna looked around at him instantly. "Why not? I wanna go with you!"

"I'm not…" He started, then crossed his arms. "You can't go with me."

Konna looked up at King Yemma and the realization of what Piccolo probably meant was running through her mind. "Wait, you're still going to punish Piccolo?"

Yemma cocked his head and shrugged. "He seems bent on it."

Piccolo narrowed his eyelids and lost all patients with the oni. "Stop your pointless jabbering, she doesn't understand. Just send us our separate ways and end all this foolish stalling."

Yemma disregarded Piccolo and looked at Konna, his patience wearing thin. "I don't have time for all this, there is a line of souls outside waiting to be judged. Now, I had every intention of sending you both to the Kai's planet for training. But if Piccolo is so dead-set on being punished, then I will just have to oblige him."

This time it was Piccolo who looked up at Yemma in near-shock, though he did not let it show on his face. He unclenched his fists and blinked, letting the giant's words sink in. He looked at the back of Konna's head and thought, maybe, Yemma was only doing this for her – so that she would not be alone in Outerworld while so young.

"Hmph, do as you please." Piccolo said, turning his head away and shirking off the matter completely.

Konna grinned wildly and turned to grab Piccolo's arm, bouncing just a little as she did so. "Did you hear that, you're pardoned!"

Piccolo pulled up his arm to make her let go, and she did. "Then let's get going."

He began walking away when he suddenly realized he did not know where to go, was he to travel Snakeway again but with Konna alongside him? He slowed and turned to see if Konna was behind him, but she was firmly planted in place darting her eyes between Piccolo and Yemma.

"Um, excuse me, but where exactly are we suppose to go?" She asked the mountain-sized Goliath.

"Snakeway." Yemma said tiredly, using a pencil to point over his shoulder. "Piccolo knows the way."

Konna did not move until Piccolo started walking and passed her, and then she fell into place behind him. The two went out the doors, where Piccolo vehemently refused a vehicle that was waiting to escort them to Snakeway, and continued to walk side-by-side. It was not for several moments after the two had left, and Yemma was sure Piccolo was not close enough to hear him, that he smirked and motioned for the next soul to come in.

"What an unlikely pair." He whispered to himself.

X-x-X-x-X

Konna watched in acute interest as Piccolo meditated in front of her; they had reached the stone snake head of the winding road to King Kai's planet, only to have Piccolo decide that this was far enough. She did not question him, for she could tell he was in a cumbersome mood, one she did not recognize as of yet. He simply told her to stay put until he could reach Dende back on Earth, a skill she did not realize he possessed.

Piccolo, on the other hand, was deep in concentration for the better part of an hour. It was tiresome and a very meticulous job to try reaching the Guardian of Earth from another dimension. However, once he did successfully make contact he immediately asked if Goku had yet made the journey to Namek.

_"Yes."_ Dende spoke to him. _"Goku has been camping on the Lookout waiting for you, he gathered the dragonballs within a day of your...erm, departure."_

Piccolo was taken aback, and he tried not to let his confusion leak through his thoughts to the Guardian.

_"A day? How long have we been gone?"_ He asked in a forced nonchalant tone.

_"Three days, Piccolo." _Dende said, sounding just a little surprised that Piccolo was not aware of the time that had passed by. _"Anyway, Parunga has granted Krillin a single wish already but you have control of the last two wishes."_

Piccolo huffed. _"I only need the two, so tell Goku to wish us back. Konna first."_

He could almost feel Dende smile through the telepathy. _"I will, that's great news!"_

When Piccolo cut the link between he and Dende, he turned his attention to Konna again. He had been harboring his doubts about being able to convince King Yemma of her death, about Yemma listening to his plea (considering that Piccolo was not on the oni's list of highly influential people). However, he had succeeded and couldn't help but feel somewhat proud of himself.

Konna was playing some kind of odd jumping game with the tiles of the floor, since the two were still on the platform connected to Snakeway. He watched her for several minutes until she finally glanced up at him, leaning up as she noted he was no longer meditating.

She smiled, kicking up her feet again and jumping three tiles closer to him. Somehow in the last few days in this dimension, which did not feel like days at all, he had suddenly become whole again. It was different this time, though. He thought maybe he had taken her for granted without realizing it, or had never noticed just how much he relied on her being around. Whichever the case, he felt closer to her now more than he ever had while alive.

He should not have felt so empty when she died, and he could not think of an explanation for his actions. He had wanted to die with her, he was content to go to Outerworld and find her. If she had been forced to stay, then he would have stayed as well. Even though he had expected to be sent to hell, it would have been better than living a long, _long_ life on Earth without her.

He never expected to be pardoned, it was an unanticipated end.

Konna meandered over to him, her smile still plastered on her face, looked up at him with big, brown eyes. She put her hands on her hips, playfully mocking him, and swayed from side to side.

"What's up?" She asked, cutely raising her voice and watching Piccolo for a reaction to it. He never liked it when she did that, and he had been staring at her so strangely she couldn't help but break the silence.

"Your old man is ready to wish us back." He said, an air of excitement in his voice that Konna was all too unaccustomed to hearing. Then he grinned at her, not just lifting the corner of his mouth or a half-hearted smirk – but a grin.

"Already?" She asked. "How did he collect all the dragonballs so fast?"

"It has been three days, and he's waiting on a word from us." He answered.

Konna wore a look of complete amazement. "Three days, it doesn't seem like it's been that long!"

"Sometimes, the time does not line up between dimensions." He said, looking at how very interested she had become. "It can work the other way too, seem like days to us but only minutes to Earth."

Konna shook her head. "How do you know all this? You only died once, and you weren't dead that long."

Piccolo looked off toward the stone road of Snakeway and said one name: "Kami."

Konna tilted her head in acknowledgment and said a prolonged "Ooh."

Suddenly, Konna's halo disappeared and she took on a very faint glow. "I'm going back!" She shouted.

Piccolo smirked as she faded out. But before she had completely left he could hear her say to him "See you soon!"

Piccolo waited and soon after felt the tug himself, and he knew his turn was at hand. He would indeed see her soon, what a fantastic relief.

And he had never before been so pleased at hearing her say those three words.

* * *

It had been a very emotional reunion for Konna, as her father, Krillin and Trunks were there to greet her. Piccolo watched as the dragon disappeared and sent the dragonballs into seven different locations on the planet. He then turned his attention to Konna and the tender hug Goku had her locked in. He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair, not letting her go for several minutes.

Krillin patted her head, but she jumped nearly on top of him and squeezed his neck tightly. He smiled and, although he was now the exact same height as her, patted her back and kissed her cheek. Trunks was next, he picked her up and hugged her as well. She leaned back and smacked his chest twice, then he tossed her into the air. She squealed with delight as he caught her, then placed her on the ground.

Piccolo couldn't help but think that, aside from her father, she had been more attentive to him than the others. He wasn't sure just how that mattered, or if it did at all, but it was what entered his mind just before Goku used Instant Transmission to teleport back to the Lookout. Yet again, as Konna landed she was assaulted by friends eager to bid her a happy "welcome back". But no one was more eager than ChiChi, who looked pale from worry and cried as she embraced her daughter. And if Konna had any doubt in her mind about why she had been wished back on Namek rather than Earth, she did not voice it.

Piccolo was sure there would be lots of tears and hugs and whatnots, so he walked over closer to Konna and tapped her shoulder. When she saw it was Piccolo she left everyone who was talking to her, following him to the edge of the Lookout. He looked at her so differently than before, something about his eyes was softer than she remembered. She smiled at him and he looked away at the horizon, then she bumped his leg with her hip.

"I'm leaving." He said casually. "You have plenty of company now. So goodbye."

Konna's smile faded and was replaced with just the trace of a grin. "Okay, I know you don't like all this...mushy stuff."

Piccolo gave a stout chuckle from deep in his throat. "No, I don't."

"I'd hug you again if everyone wasn't around, 'cause I know you don't like that either." She said, and she waved her hand out so he would look at her again. "I'm sorry we both ended up in Outerworld, but I'm glad I wasn't alone."

Piccolo nodded, and they both turned their heads as someone, perhaps Krillin, yelled at Konna from the crowd several feet away.

"Go on." He said, powering up just a little to take flight.

"Yeah, their waiting." She starting walking away, but thought better of it and doublebacked to grab Piccolo around the waist. "I know you don't like it, but I'm just glad it's all over now."

Piccolo ruffled her hair quickly and pulled her hands away. "Yeah, it's over...bye kid."

He shot off and she waved to his back, not knowing if he would turn around to look or not.

"Bye Piccolo," She whispered, so that only he should be able to hear her. "I love you."

Piccolo did not slow down or stop, but smiled despite his best attempt not to. Continuing toward his waterfall he could not focus on anything except that blasted girl, and her keen ability to get under his skin.

VvVv--

Konna sat on the couch that evening between her mother and father, both of which could barely let go of her since she had returned. She felt very good that they were so attentive, but couldn't understand just why there seemed so relieved. She had died, yeah, but she could be wished back easily enough. But then, maybe her dying was just too much of a shock for them.

Konna leaned forward, and her mother immediately asked "Where are you going?"

She smiled at her mom, despite how very taxing it was to be so well looked after.

"I'm thirsty, and sleepy." She said, and ChiChi was up in a moment walking to the kitchen.

"Let's get you some warm milk, and tuck you into bed. I can read to you too, what do you say?"

Konna shrugged from the couch and then nodded. "Okay, sure."

ChiChi grinned and began to boil the milk. Goku sat up and threw Konna over his shoulder, carrying her up the stairs like a caveman. "I'll tuck you in."

When she got to her room her father did not watch her change clothes, she guessed because she was not so little anymore, then pulled the covers up to her neck once she was in the bed. He kissed her forehead and smiled down at her.

"I love you daddy." She said, patting his hand as it rested on her stomach.

"I love you too." He said, and though he had always been an attentive father to her, she couldn't help but notice the extreme tenderness he now regarded her with.

"Daddy." She started.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?" She posed, and leaned on her side facing him.

"Anything." He answered, leaning back on her bed just enough to sit up straight.

"I know you and mommy hated that I, you know, died and all." She noted that her father immediately looked down at the mattress as she said this. "But, you guys don't have to be so _very_ nice now."

Goku smiled now and looked at her again. "We're always nice...well, your mom **can** be."

Konna snickered a little but did not lay back down. "No, no. I mean, I was gonna be wished back anyway, there's really no worries now. So why don't ya-"

"Konna..." Goku interrupted. "We lost you, we really almost lost you for good. Didn't Piccolo tell you?"

Konna sat up and her smile was gone, the tone in her father's voice had changed to one she rarely heard him use. He sounded hurt, and guilty, and sad all at once.

"Tell me what?" She asked.

Goku clamped his mouth shut, thinking maybe he had said too much. If Piccolo didn't tell her he must have a good reason, maybe she didn't need to know.

"Tell me what?" She asked more forcefully, tilting her head several ways to make eye contact with her dad.

"Well, hun, when you died Piccolo he tried to...bring you back." He said, and it looked like it hurt him just to tell the story.

"Yeah, then Cell killed him right?"

Goku looked at her then in such a way that Konna knew immediately that she was mistaken. "No? But if Cell didn't kill him then..."

As she trailed off Goku pushed her back down by her shoulders. "Calm down, maybe it doesn't really matter now."

"It matters to me." She said, hitting the bed on either side with her arms. "I'm the one that died, I want to know the truth."

"Well, um, you see," He stammered, and then ChiChi walked in with a tray and two glasses of warmed milk.

"Here you go Konna-chan. Nice, warm milk to help you sleep."

Konna crossed her arms and frowned. "I don't want it, I want the truth."

ChiChi put the tray down on her school desk and look at Goku. "The truth about what?"

"Um, she wants to know about after she died." He said, and ChiChi had to sit down in Konna's small chair when mentioning her daughter's death again.

"Why in the world would you want to bring that up?" She asked, sounding like the wind had been completely knocked out of her.

"Because Piccolo didn't tell me anything." She said, sounding almost angry now. "I mean he didn't lie, but he didn't correct me when I said that Cell killed him too."

ChiChi and Goku exchanged looks, and Konna huffed at them both. "I want to know. I have a right to know!"

Goku put up his hands in mock surrender and nodded. "You do, we'll tell you. Um, I guess you should just tell me what you remember last."

"I remember being choked by that Junior." She said. "Go from there."

Goku began the story from the bits he could remember and what he knew must have happened inside Piccolo's head. He told her of Piccolo's attempt to bring her back by filling her with his ki energy, but that had only brought her body back for a few minutes. He told her of the dragon's refusal to grant the wish to give her life again, of Piccolo's empty eyes and sudden determination in getting her back somehow.

He told her the last wish was Piccolo's and that he willingly let the dragon kill him, so he could go to Outerworld and retrieve her. He said the plan to use Namek's dragonballs was Piccolo's, that the reason he and her mother were so very attentive now was because they had come very close to losing her for good.

Konna looked shocked, her eyes were wide and she reached for the glass of warm milk. "He did that...all of that?"

They both nodded, and ChiChi took the other glass to drink from it. "I'll admit, he's done right by you. He...gave you back to us." Then she had to wipe away a tear of her own, and downed the glass of warm milk.

"I'll thank him later." Konna said quietly, handing off the empty glass and rolling over. With her back to her parents she closed her eyes and whispered "Goodnight."

They both leaned over her and kissed her, leaving her alone in the room to lay awake for several hours. At some point in the early morning, and knowing that her parents were asleep, she crept out of bed and pulled a long robe over her nightclothes. It was not cold outside so, lifting her window, she dropped to the ground quietly and took off running.

She waiting until she was a good distance from her house to take to the air, in case the ki energy needed for flying would wake her father up. She was heading toward Piccolo because, for the life of her, she could not sleep until she thanked him. She thought of how he had acted toward her in Outerworld and suddenly she realized he had been desperate to have her back, he was just as much her friend as she was his.

The realization hit her hard enough that she cried, not just tears but huge sobs. She knew Piccolo felt her coming, and as she approached the open field he was meditating in she was careful to land several feet in front of him. She did not stop crying, and the wind had only made her eyes water more, so she was sure her eyes were bright red by the time she met with her friend.

Piccolo stood as he watched her fly down to meet him, he was completely at a loss and wondering what would bring her outdoors at that hour – and in her nightclothes no less. He also noted that she was crying heavily, her breath hitching every few seconds and her arms hugging her middle.

"What is it?" He asked, not necessarily in a gruff tone but certainly in a stunned one.

Konna shook her head, because she didn't trust her voice, but did open her mouth to say thank you. She couldn't manage the words at first, so she ran up to him and jumped up at him. He had no choice but to catch her, that or let her hit the dirt. Normally, he might have done just that, but after all he had been through lately he did not have the heart to let her fall.

She clung to his neck and was sniffling heavily against him, so he waited. Maybe this was some crazy kind of delayed reaction to dying, he wasn't sure just how to comfort her either. He also did not remember going through anything like this, so he simply let her cry it out on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She said finally, and she leaned back enough to face him.

He scowled and furrowed his eye ridges at her. "They told me." She added.

"It's not your fault." He said roughly, angry that it had happened so soon.

She nodded and attempted a shaky smile, but it come about as merely pathetic. "I know, but it's not yours either."

"Hmph." He replied, and tried to pull her off of his torso.

"Uh-hm." She refused, and hugged his neck again. "Not yet."

So he waited again, this time putting one arm to his side and only letting the other stay around her back. He couldn't imagine that this was comfortable for her, so he figured it would end soon enough. She started to pull away again, but before he could let her go she planted a firm, prolonged kiss on his cheek.

Then he let her down, clearing his throat as he did so, and let out a short grunt at her for the trouble.

"Thank you." She said again, wiping away some left-over tear stains. She was not trying to smile anymore, and she fidgeted like she was nervous.

He put a hand on her head then, ruffling her hair. Very suddenly the idea that he liked her hair better down, like it was now, rather than up in a tight pony-tail crossed his mind. He scowled and shook his head clear of that, and refused to concern himself with such nonsense anymore tonight.

"Do me a favor and forget about it." He said to her, letting go of her hair and crossing his arms. "Quickly."

She looked down and nodded. "Goodnight Piccolo-san." Then she waited a moment to see if he would answer.

"Hm." Was the only answer he usually gave and tonight was no different.

"I love you." She added, smiling at him. "And argue all you want but I know you love me too."

Piccolo growled and tapped a finger against the pink-tinted muscle of his forearm. "You think you know everything, don't you?"

She nodded, and smiled again. "Pretty much. But, if I'm not home before dad gets up he might really have a fit. So, um, goodnight again." She waved at him and took off, turning toward him as she made it above the trees at the edge of the clearing.

She whispered again, like she had done at the Lookout, so that he was the only one who could hear her: "Goodbye Piccolo, I love you!"

Once she was gone, out of sight and most certainly out of earshot, Piccolo sat lotus style on the soft grass beneath him. He relaxed his muscles, unfocused his eyes, and listened intently to the quiet sounds of the wilderness that surrounded him. He could not clear his head though, because something was plaguing him to the point of severe distraction. Finally, he figured out what it was.

"Same to you, kid." He answered, to no one but himself.


	20. Green is Our Color

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, DBGT, or any of Shakespeare's plays/sonnets/poems.

A/N: Well, I started on this not long ago but then I received a rather stinging review that made me _almost_ rethink the direction I was going with this story. I am glad to say, however, that the encouragement from some good friends in my forum and in reviews has rendered me quite ready to update.

To "**anonymus**": I doubt you will have read this far since you made it clear how you felt about this piece of fanfiction. However, I believe firmly in a person's right to personal opinion and preference; should you want to message me privately or email me feel free to. I would very much like to discuss your views and my style of writing that you seem to find fault with so ferociously - which I would have done without this note if given the chance. Remember, this is all in good sport: "For all the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players." - Shakespeare (From _As You Like It_)

Chapter 20

Konna leaned over the crib and watched her baby brother sleep soundly, she did not even breathe for a few seconds to make sure she did not wake him. Baby Goten was unbelievably cute and Konna had fallen completely in love with him from the moment her mother had brought him home. Rather, she'd grown attached to him even before that, when her mother's belly had swollen enough to be noticed.

The loss of her other baby brother, the one that died some years back during training for the androids, made her cherish little Goten even more. She played the part of big sister very well and helped her mother in all the things she possibly could, even changing the dirty diapers.

He rolled slightly in his sleep, jerking his head slightly and yawning. Konna backed away and closed the door to her parents room as she left, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. It had been nearly one year since the Cell games and her own unfortunate death, but she had enjoyed the Earth being at peace during this time. On this day, though, she was even more excited because it was her birthday and she was turning twelve. Only one more year until she was a teenager!

"Mom!" She yelled out the door, since her mother was nowhere in the house. "Dad!"

Neither answered and she thought maybe, with all the fuss over the new baby, they had completely forgotten. But then Goten was three months old so, it wasn't like he was a _brand_ new part of their lives. She finally found them outside near the table she used for studying and each of them threw up their hands to wave at her.

"Oi!" Goku said. "Come over here."

Konna marched over and looked at them oddly, because both looked a mix between excitement and anticipation. They stood with their hands behind their backs and her father was rocking back and forth on his toes, then her mother smiled hugely.

"Happy birthday!" They yelled, and stood aside to show Konna a table full of presents. There were mostly small things, some of them school supplies, but not all. She had new dresses, new hair berets, notepads, books, girly-looking dolls and a small make-up kit, drawing sheets, drawing chalk, and then a very odd box in the center of the table.

While most of the other gifts were just out in the open this box was wrapped in very shiny paper with a pink bow on top. Just the paper itself looked expensive and she could tell immediately that it was not something from her parents because, for all her youthfulness, she knew that her family was not a rich one - at least, not rich with money.

"Oh thank you!" She yelled, thumbing through her new arts and crafts (which she knew was to be used more for educational purposes than fun) and then at the new dresses.

Goku wrapped his arm around ChiChi's shoulders and looked as though he could not have smiled wider if he tried. "Glad you like 'em."

Konna picked up the make-up pack and looked at the very small lipstick applicator and blush compact, she'd only ever seen girls use these things on television. Usually the end result was pleasant with makeup so, she decided, it was high time she learned to use it. Besides, she would be a teenager soon, it was about time she grew up a little.

"What's in the box?" She finally asked, after she had admired everything else on the table.

"That one's from Bulma." Goku said. "She sent it a few days ago."

ChiChi handed the gift to her daughter and sat beside her at the table. "She's sorry she couldn't be here to see you open it. She had an important meeting at her company."

Konna nodded and pulled the bow off. "I understand, she is a very important woman."

As she pulled the glittering paper off the box she saw it was a very unusual gift. On the box it read in large bold letters "**Gem Collector's Deluxe Kit**", then in smaller ones "_contains display tray, shaping tools, and samples of three spectacular precious stones as keepsake tokens_". Konna couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow, surely this was just a spare box with a different present inside.

But no, inside was the entire kit still packaged and ready for set-up. Goku and ChiChi exchanged looks, Goku from being uncertain as to what precious stones were, and ChiChi because she realized that this was a hobby Konna could not really take up. Precious stones were expensive: Rubies, Diamonds, Onyx, Gold, Emeralds; Bulma might as well have given the girl a broken trumpet with no book or self-help manual.

"Well, um, tell Bulma 'thank you' for me." Konna said, smiling amusedly to herself.

"It's the thought that counts." ChiChi reminded her.

"Oh, I know. Bulma is…well, Bulma." Konna said, standing up. "At least it gives me samples already. Then the trays won't be empty."

Konna started dragging her presents indoors in loads until the table was empty, then she stayed in her room to set up the tray. Bulma never came to visit so she doubted it would really matter that she took the effort, but what if Bulma asked her about it or if it fit on her shelf? She couldn't lie and give her an answer, so she set it up and put the three small stones on the first tray.

Even with the small stones the stray had different stands and lots of room for more. The three that came with the kit were: "Spinel", which was a shiny blue. "Amethyst", which was purple. And last was "Quartz", which was clear like a diamond. She admitted they looked very pretty on the stands with their proper labels, and the kit made her room seem a tad more sophisticated. Then she laughed as she looked around at how very out of place the near-empty trays looked on her extra bookshelf.

"Oh well." She hummed, and began walking down the stairs.

"Mom, dad." She called, and they both turned to look at her.

Her father stopped doing pushups on the floor and her mother stopped hemming a shirt at the table.

"Thank you for your presents, I'd really like to go see Piccolo if you're done with me."

ChiChi began sewing again and Goku nodded. "Sure, see you later." Then he resumed his pushups.

Konna began walking out the door when her mother called for her. "Oh Konna, why don't you wear one of your pretty new dresses? You always look like such a tomboy, Piccolo should see you actually looking like a young lady for once."

Konna furrowed her eyebrows and walked around the table, mouth ajar. She didn't want to hurt her mother's feelings by saying 'no', but she also didn't want to end up having to spar in a dress. Because she knew, without a doubt, Piccolo would end up sparring with her…it's what they always did.

"Um, well, I wouldn't want it to get dirty. The dresses are so pretty I don't want to mess one up."

ChiChi stopped her needlework and looked more intently at Konna. "Then be extra careful today, you're old enough to start wearing proper outfits for a girl your age."

Konna huffed just a little and, without trying to figure out her mother's odd request and sudden desire for her to be girly, walked up the stairs to change clothes. She did not know any girls her age, the only way she had to compare herself to other preteens was to watch television or read books about them. Her mother was considering sending her to a high school when she was fourteen, which gave Konna two years to still do as she pleased.

Konna was not upstairs longer than a few minutes when ChiChi came in to inspect her. The dress she had picked out was the plainer of the few she now had, it was dark crimson with a brighter red hem. It was made like the kimono garbs her mother wore, but the slits were not so high and there were black leggings underneath that made it down to her ankles. The only design was a golden dandelion on the front where the dress clasped, but that was all.

"Aw, you look so pretty." She said to her.

Konna looked in the mirror and saw only that the outfit did not go well with her unruly, disheveled hair that was pulled back into a messy ponytail, as usual. It also did not complement her features, which were muscular in some places and boney in others.

Konna involuntarily grabbed a strand of her dark hair and wound it around her finger, then played with the end of it. She was simply not an attractive girl for all her attempts at being pleasing, so she grinned slowly at the mirror and turned away.

"Here." ChiChi said, taking Konna's hand and leading her to the bed. "Let me show you some things now."

ChiChi pulled the bow out of Konna's hair and placed it on the bed, then grabbed the brush from the nightstand. As she began to talk, she brushed Konna's hair gently and in short strokes. Konna's idea of brushing her hair was to get it untangled as quickly as possible then put it up out of her face. ChiChi, though, took great pains to keep her hair from splitting, frizzing, and getting static.

"My mother died when I was very little, I barely remember her." She began and Konna instantly listened carefully to her, for it was not very often that ChiChi mentioned her mother.

"So, I'm not sure if I've done right with you and teaching you to be a young lady. I was raised as a fighter too, and I only had my dad around. But," She said, pausing to take handfuls of hair and begin braiding them. "I did have governesses and maids that made it their mission in life to make me a young lady."

She snickered. "They think they failed, and maybe they did, but I want you to know what I know. You may not be interested in boys right now, since you don't know any yet, but a time will come that you will want to know these things I'm going to tell you."

Konna turned and smiled at her mom, but after that little speech her mother had given she didn't have the heart to tell her she just preferred being a tomboy.

"I'd love to learn them." She answered honestly, for although she did not care so much in becoming a young lady she did wish to spend this quality time learning from her mother.

"When you get done with your bath you need to let your hair dry on its own, then brush it gently like I did." Her mother explained, and continued for quite a long time explaining that a girl should wear some make up, but not too much or it looks like a clown. When a girl wears dresses she should act modestly, because no one should ever see her 'underpants'.

At one point Goten woke up and wailed, but ChiChi let Goku handle the baby for a while so she could finish talking to Konna. Then, ChiChi swallowed hard and turned Konna to face her. She knew Konna was so intelligent, and so well read, that no doubt she already knew the very basics of sex and reproduction. But, this was the age that she herself learned the facts of life, so it was a good enough age for Konna to learn as well.

Konna was unprepared for the questions her mother asked her, which were as blunt a set of questions as she'd ever been asked before. Konna only knew what the biology books had explained, she understood heredity and it took both parents to create a child. Somehow, for she never understood how exactly certain events took place, sex was simply the act of creating a child. At least, that's what she had always thought.

But when ChiChi was done with her 'talk', which was nearly an hour later, Konna sat wide-eyed and flushed a deep red, her mouth open slightly as unwanted thoughts and images invaded her mind.

"That's…gross!" She spat out mutedly, and had to rub her arms to remove the goose bumps on them. After a few moments she asked, rather quietly, "So when am I suppose to, you know, start that monthly cycle?"

"Every girl is different, someday it will just happen when you least expect it."

Konna scowled and crossed her arms. "And the only thing that men have is a voice change…sounds so unfair."

"Yes, well, that's life. It's always been like this and it always will be. It's how families are made." ChiChi rubbed Konna's shoulders and grabbed the makeup case from a pile at the foot of the bed. As she started putting on light amounts of make up she pinched Konna's cheek affectionately.

"Don't feel embarrassed, the idea of it all might seem disgusting now…but it won't be so bad later." She added light eye shadow and face powder. "I think I know why my maids liked to dress me up now, this is fun."

Konna sighed and faked a grin for her mother. "I suppose."

"Next time I will let you put makeup on me, and you'll learn how to do it." She said, putting away the box. "Would you like that?"

Konna nodded, though she rather doubted she would find it fun at all. She stood and walked over to her mirror only to stop dead in her tracks as she glanced at her reflection. She looked different, very different. Her hair was smooth and it had grown much longer than she ever realized, half was up in smooth braids while the rest was nearly to the small of her back. Her lips looked wet and rounder than usual, her skin was powdered clean and her cheeks were pink, and then her eyes were larger and more defined than before. She knew it was her in the mirror but what happened to the tomboy that had always looked back at her? Was she still in there somewhere?

"I look…" and she trailed off. She had always thought of herself as a plain girl, nothing special to look at. But she had not seen enough girls her own age to compare herself to and get an accurate idea. She did not have blonde hair or blue eyes, which she knew was most popular. Yet, at that moment she felt pretty. Was it normal to feel pretty, aren't people just suppose to look it?

"I have a beautiful daughter." ChiChi said. "What do you think?"

"I look different." Konna said, looking at her mother. She could see just a little hint of disappointment in her mother's face and thought maybe she needed to be more specific. "But in a good way, I don't look like a tomboy now. I like it."

ChiChi smiled and opened the door. "Okay then, go on."

Before Konna could leave the room ChiChi caught her up in a hug, then bent over to whisper in her ear: "The talk we had is private, you can't tell anyone else about it."

Konna nodded and eyed her mother but ChiChi still did not turn her loose. "Not even Piccolo…especially not Piccolo."

Konna grinned, "Yes ma'am."

Even though the promise was for naught, she could never have talked about such things with Piccolo! The thought alone could have made her laugh because she knew exactly how Piccolo would have reacted to it - yelling, growling, and lots of rough sparring.

Then Konna ran down the stairs, slipping on a summer set of sandals, only to hear a huge 'bang' from the kitchen. She looked over and her father was laying in a heap on the floor, his eyes wide and fixed on her as he leaned his head up. He pushed himself upward slowly and Goten, who was in the baby rocker beside him, giggled.

"Konna," He started, now sitting cross legged on the floor. His eyes still solely on her and wider than usual. "You're looking…nice."

"Thanks daddy." She said, walking toward the door.

"What's on your face?" He asked.

"Makeup." She answered. "Mom did it."

Goku nodded, quirking an eyebrow. "And you're going to see Piccolo dressed like that?"

"Mom said I have to start acting and dressing like a young lady." Konna said. She lifted her head and chin proudly, smiling at him and crossing her arms. "I _am _twelve now."

"Yeah, you are." He said smirking, then shrugged a shoulder. "Go on and have fun, but I wouldn't mess that dress up if I were you."

Konna winked at him. "Trust me, I won't."

She went out the door and bolted across the sky leaving a wake of streaked white ki behind her. Goku shook his head and looked at Goten, who had his entire left hand shoved into his mouth, and laughed heartily at his son.

"You're hungry too, eh?" Was all he said to the baby, then replaced the child's fist with a pacifier.

"Chi?" He asked, as she finally entered the kitchen from the stairway.

"Yes Goku?"

"Why did you dress Konna up if she was just going to see Piccolo?" He asked. "It's not like he's going to notice."

ChiChi sat at the table and picked up her needles, not bothering to look up at her husband while talking. "He will notice, but more importantly she will be on her best behavior now that she feels like a young lady."

Goku looked up from the floor at his wife. "I'm not following you."

ChiChi huffed. "She likes Piccolo, Goku. Don't you know that?"

"Well yeah, that's kinda obvious. She sees him all the time."

ChiChi put a hand to her head and grunted. "Never mind Goku, just think of this as her training to be a woman. She has to learn how to act before she goes off to school. The sooner she gets comfortable dressing and acting like a young lady, the better."

Goku picked Goten up and sat him in his lap while ChiChi resumed her needlework. A few minutes passed before Goku finally snapped his fingers in a 'light bulb' moment.

"I get it!" He said. "She's just practicing on Piccolo, right?"

ChiChi hummed in agreement and simply continued with her work, because she knew that was as close as Goku was going to come to understanding what she meant.

* * *

Piccolo sat at the Lookout against a tree, meditating and trying earnestly to concentrate. He had felt uneasy not so long ago and had been unsure at first as to where those irksome feelings had been coming from. But he had grown accustomed to honing in on those out-of-place emotions as they came upon him, which was more frequent than he liked, and knew now that it was his link with Konna that caused them.

As always her prominent thoughts and feelings did not escape him; however, it was not until these last few months that even the distance between them did not help to cut that invisible cord. Though he could not pinpoint specific thoughts to accompany these feelings, because Konna had become a master at hiding them, he could always sense when she was uncomfortable - at least in some fashion.

Now he felt her coming his way, slower than usual and without that certain air of anticipation he had grown accustomed to. She was uncertain and shy about meeting with him, which in and of itself was a peculiar and downright troublesome idea. He did not know what would make her feel this way but, then, there was probably something going on in her life that he simply did not know about yet.

Also, he noted, in the back of his mind a voice kept telling him that something about today was different, or unusual, or even special. There was something about today he needed to remember, or do, or say…but for all the Kai's he could not for the life of him think what it was.

She came into view and he noted her head was downcast and her clothing style abnormal. She was wearing a very feminine wardrobe, like things he had seen other Earth women dressed in, but he had never seen Konna in them. Her hair was fixed halfway in knots on top of her head, the other half down her back. He had yet to see her face for she would not turn to look at him, even after she landed a few feet in front of him.

She twiddled her thumbs and the wind blew her hair in front of her face, but she did not say anything to him yet.

"I think "hello" would do." Piccolo said lowly, for he was now interested in what had the girl acting so strangely.

"Hi." She said, making sure to turn her head away from him and toward the edge of the Lookout.

Piccolo hummed slightly and uncrossed his arms, but Dende had already made his way out of the sanctuary and onto the tile floor.

"Konna!" He greeted. "It's good to…you look, um, pretty."

Konna's muffled "Thank you" was barely above a whisper, and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Happy birthday." Dende said. "Did you enjoy yourself? You are twelve now, right?"

Konna nodded and Piccolo crossed his arms again, so that was what he had forgotten. He knew her birthday was near, because his own had just passed, but still he had not realized it was this very day. He made absolute sure to close off his thoughts from her so she would not know he had forgotten, in case it made her day worse that it already was.

"So, the new clothes are gifts then?" Dende asked, and he walked over to her and circled her. She nodded again and felt herself become self-conscious as he inspected her. She was not used to having eyes on her, scrutinizing her looks. It was one thing to have her fighting skills appraised, but quite another to have her looks judged.

She could tone her skill accordingly but there was only so much she could do about her natural looks. She felt suddenly inadequate as Dende walked around her and then touched her braided hair.

"I did not realize it was so long." He said, but noted Konna would not speak to him nor look him in the eye.

"What's wrong?" He asked, trying to lean down and see her face. He was growing taller than her now but it was barely by a few inches, so he could still face her evenly enough.

"Nothing." she mumbled again, and crossed her arms tighter.

Dende finally frowned, where he had been smiling, and put an arm on her shoulder sweetly.

"You look very nice, very pretty. It's a pleasant change I'd say," he rubbed her shoulder gingerly and looked crossways at the man behind her. "Wouldn't you agree, Piccolo?"

Konna's head darted up and she felt a blush cross her face, she clinched her teeth and felt her pulse double. Why was she so nervous? She shouldn't care what Piccolo thought, it wouldn't matter to him one way or another - only that she couldn't spar in this outfit as opposed to her gi.

"She has not let me see her yet." Piccolo stated, and loosened himself enough to lean an arm on his bent knee.

Konna turned and her mouth twitched as she tried for a nervous grin, then she cocked her head a little as Piccolo looked her straight up and down. She glanced at Dende, who looked impassive, and then back at Piccolo.

"Leave us alone, Dende." Piccolo instructed, so Dende nodded and turned to enter the sanctuary again. He had learned over this last year that Piccolo, when using such a commanding tone, was to be obeyed.

When it was only the two of them Piccolo motioned for her to come closer, once she was in front of him she circled and let the dress flair a little. For a moment Piccolo smiled, or at least the corners of his mouth lifted while one fang shown, and then he was expressionless again. But when he smiled at her Konna felt suddenly giddy, and the dress didn't seem so bad after all.

"Do you like these clothes?" He asked her.

Konna thought for a moment and then nodded. "I could get used to them."

"You can't fight in those." He stated blankly, and she agreed.

"Yes, but you can make me a gi if I need one. Besides," She continued. "We need to find more in common than just fighting."

Konna waited and finally, when she decided Piccolo was not going to say anything else on his own, she prompted him. "You did not say if _you_ like how I look."

"What I think should not matter, it is your choice what you wear." He said.

"Your opinion matters a lot to me, you now that." She then sat on her knees in front of him. "I know I'm not pretty, but do I still look nice?"

Piccolo did not scowl fiercely as he normally did, but his forehead wrinkled in disapproval. "Not pretty? What does that have to do with anything?"

Konna shrugged. "I'm a plain girl, nothing special to look at. But I think these clothes are-"

Piccolo crossed his legs again and leaned forward a little. "Says who?"

Konna sat upright and frowned. "The kids at grandpa's village. Besides, it doesn't matter. I don't care what they think, but do _you_ like how I look?"

Piccolo was silent for several seconds and finally decided to repeat what Dende had said. "You look nice."

Konna smiled and jumped forward to hug his torso, leaning against him in earnest affection. "Thank you Piccolo."

She sat on his leg and wrapped her arms around his left forearm. He did nothing for several minutes, until he finally asked her about her birthday. "Was it a good day for you?"

"As good as can be expected." She said, and then laughed aloud against Piccolo's upper arm. "But Bulma seems to forget that we're poor people."

"Poor?" Piccolo asked, without making the word sound like a question.

"We have no money, or at least not a lot." Konna said. "So I guess you could say we're just economically poor, but we have lots of other things that make us richer than most."

Piccolo did not comment for he knew nothing of money or how economics worked. If Konna said she was poor then he would simply accept the idea, even though he had never thought of her family as being a poor one. Surely people that possessed so much mutual love and respect for each other were not deemed poor. Again, he did not know the world's society or economics.

"So what does Bulma have to do with your birthday and being poor?" He asked.

Konna turned herself around and propped her feet up on his other leg, so she could face him while she talked.

"She bought me a gift that I could not use." The girl smiled but Piccolo did not see the genuine amusement behind it, for he knew her facial expressions just as well as she knew his.

"And that bothers you." He pointed out.

Konna frowned. "She doesn't bother me and neither does the gift, really."

"Then why the fake smiles?"

Konna bit her inner lip at him and hit his chest playfully. "You know me too well…I guess it's that I want to use the gift, I want to collect precious stones and gems. But I'd never be able to afford it, and I couldn't possibly ask my parents to waste what money we have on something so…silly."

"What is the this gift that you can't use but want to?" He asked.

"A kit that helps you display and label precious stones. You know, like Emeralds and Rubies and Diamonds."

Piccolo quirked an eye ridge. "No, I don't know."

Konna smiled and rolled her eyes. "They grow in the ground and sparkle like stars, they are like rocks only they are special and are worth a lot of money. Or, some of them are worth a lot of money. Most of them are known by their colors or shine, like our birthstone." Piccolo simply looked at her, raising his eye ridges in a silent question.

"We were both born in May so our birthstone is Emerald, which is a beautiful, shiny green. It's my favorite." She nudged his chest when she said green and winked at him, but he merely pursed his lips as if agitated.

"I could tell you about all kinds of precious stones but it doesn't matter, I can't buy any. I guess that's why it was a silly gift for Bulma to give me, but it's the thought that counts."

Piccolo huffed and crossed his arms, then Konna jumped up to her feet and walked around excitedly.

"Piccolo, you need to come with me…now!" She said, grabbing one of his arms and pulling him forward.

"What are you doing?" He barked, scowling at her and prying her hands off his arm.

"Please, come with me to my house. I have something for you, it's a birthday present." She said.

"We agreed not to give each other gifts." He said, grunting. "An agreement you are bent on breaking every holiday."

"That was years ago and we're older now." She said, then she was back on her knees in front of him. "Please Piccolo-san, I made it just for you. You don't have to get me anything, just seeing you is present enough for me."

Piccolo hummed slightly and grunted. "I don't want a present."

"Not even from me?" She asked.

"Especially not from you." He said. "I don't need you to give me gifts to keep me around, that's all a gift is for. A friendship bribery."

"That's not true." Konna argued. "I made you that outfit for your birthday back before I got sick with the heart virus."

"That was three years ago, and I indulged you because you were sick." He stood up. "Hence the agreement you keep breaking."

"Piccolo-san," Konna asked softly. "Have you never gotten a gift from anyone else, not ever?"

"Presents serve me no purpose." He said, but by all the deities that lived he could not help the pang of guilt that hit him when he saw the sudden hurt on her face.

"Listen Konna, I appreciate that you think giving me gifts is a…display of our friendship. But don't trouble yourself with them anymore, you have already made it clear that you care about me."

Konna shook her head first in disapproval, then out of sympathy. "You're such an odd bird sometimes. A gift, Piccolo, from the dictionary is something that is bestowed voluntarily and without compensation. I don't give you gifts because I think you need a reminder that I care, or to bribe you into staying friends with me."

She stood up and walked the two pace distance between them and took his hand. "I give you gifts because it does me a world of good. I enjoy putting time and effort into someone I care about, maybe I'm just young and naïve but I benefit from spending hours working on a gift you might like. One smile from you is like a crowded stadium cheering me on."

"I will continue giving you gifts, like I always have, and I expect nothing in return." She said, letting go and walking to the edge of the Lookout. "That agreement we made was not a contract, so I'm breaking it for good."

Piccolo remained stoicly standing with his arms crossed and frowning face contorted into a picture of displeasure.

"Listen Piccolo," she continued after eyeing him for several seconds. "I would never leave you or not be your friend, but sometimes you make it very hard for me. Understanding you is not an easy thing, and caring about you despite your attempts not to let me gets old. And I don't want to fight on my birthday, so come and see me when you are feeling up to it again."

She walked back over to him and swiftly hugged his middle, whispering: "Goodbye. I love you."

Then she took off away from the lookout, leaving Piccolo staring at her as she faded into nothing but a dot in the distance. He walked back over to his tree but did not sit down, he slipped himself into a half-meditative state and sought Kami's knowledge on the handling of young girls - though he had his doubts at to Kami's experience in such matters.

VvVv--

Konna sat on the couch in her living room hours after she had left the Lookout, without much to say to anyone in the house. She wondered, often, about Piccolo's oddities and ways of thinking. She couldn't imagine someone considering the giving of gifts a bad thing, but Piccolo did. She did not even ask for gifts from him, she was the one who wanted to present them.

Her father entered the room as it grew dark outside while her mother attempted to get baby Goten to sleep. He sat on the sofa next to her and grabbed a handful of her long hair, only to twist it between his fingers.

"I think I could get used to your hair like this." He said, letting go of the black wad. "I've always liked it when your mom's hair is down, too."

"Daddy," Konna started. "Why do you think Piccolo has trouble trusting people?"

Goku stared rather blankly at her for a few moments, then cleared his throat. "Well, um, that's a hard one to answer."

Konna sighed. "But what do you think?"

Goku shrugged and pulled a leg up to cross over his knee. "I guess you gotta learn to be tough when your as different as Piccolo is from everyone else. I mean, if I hadn't given him that senzu at the tournament he would of…" when Goku trailed off Konna nodded to herself and leaned against her father.

"Died." She finished slowly.

Goku put an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her hair. "I dunno hun, no one really gave him a chance to show his true colors…until you. I think that's why he loves you so much."

Konna looked around at her father and smiled. "You've never said that before, I mean that he loves me."

Goku snickered and patted her head. "Well, yeah, of course he does. I just don't think he has much of a clue about how to show it. No one's ever taught him, he didn't have anybody showing him what it's like to love someone."

"So, maybe if I had been alone my whole life too, do you think I would have been like Piccolo?"

Goku made a soured face and scratched his head. "Um, that's hard to say too. Piccolo was already bad when he was born."

The look Konna have him made him suddenly rethink his words, because he could tell she was about to become defensive. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that." He explained. "His dad, Piccolo Daimao, was as bad as they come. He was pure evil, bad to the core and all. He made Piccolo a bad guy at first, so Piccolo didn't have much choice in the matter. Maybe I made him think twice when I gave him the senzu, because then he could see that everyone wasn't like him. People could change."

"Piccolo has changed a lot." Konna admitted. "When I think about what he was like when I first met him, and then now…he's done good. I just get so frustrated with him sometimes."

Goku laughed. "That happens with anybody. Look at me and your mom, we don't get along all the time either. So, considering how far you've come, I think you and Piccolo are doing really great. You just might be friends forever if you keep this up."

Konna smiled at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thanks dad, you made me feel a whole lot better."

Goku laughed as Konna stood up and began walking away. "Well, what else are father's for?"

"'Night." She called from halfway up the stairs.

"Goodnight, and happy birthday!" He yelled back, only to hear a baby cry out and his wife angrily yell his name.

"Ah, darn it." He said, then made his way up the stairs as well.

X-x-X-x-X

When Konna awoke the next morning she did not notice any changes in her room, so she walked to the restroom for her morning bath as usual. In fact everything about her routine was the same and eventually, when she entered her room again, she threw her towel into the laundry basket and continued to change clothes. However, once in another of the dresses she had received the day before, and looking at herself in the mirror, she noticed something different about her bookshelf.

More specifically, she noted another gemstone on her tray that was not there the night before. It was a more bright, grassy green color than any picture of an Emerald she had ever seen, and half the size of her fist (much larger than the tiny samples that had come in the kit). She nearly called to her parents to ask where it had come from but reality seized her and she knew better than to actually ask them. They could not have given it to her, so she assumed immediately who it must have come from.

She had to know, though, just what this stone was. It was green but not Emerald, it was shiny but not translucent, smooth but not glassy. She grabbed from off her shelf the book that came with the kit, which outlined exactly how to indicate a gemstone's origin. She looked first at color and ruled out several just by their pictures. They were listed alphabetically by name, then in family subcategories: such as multicolored stones or mixed minerals that formed new gems.

It was not the green forms of Atacamite, Brochantite, Chrysoprase, Dioptase, Emerald, Fuchsite, Garnet, Honessite, or Ilesite. She finally ran across pictures of Jadeite, which could stand alone or mix with a mineral Nephrite to form a new gem altogether. "Jade" was in a subcategory, the mix of Jadeite and Nephrite together, and the picture was a perfect match to the jewel she now found in her hand.

"Oh Piccolo." She whispered sharply, smiling to herself. "It's not Emerald but it's close enough for me. I love it."

It was still early in the morning, too early for her mother and father to be awake. Before Goten was born the family had kept different hours, in bed sooner and awake earlier. Now that Goten was here, and not yet sleeping through the night, it was difficult for her parents to wake up as early as she did. She looked at the clock and read seven twenty, so it would still be at least an hour before they roused themselves from bed.

She slipped out the window and ran a ways down the yard and into the open field, then she flew high into the sky to try and place where Piccolo had gone. He was not at the Lookout or waterfall, so she stretched her ki out farther and found him far off into the desert. He was much farther out than she had been when he trained her, deep into the sand dunes and whirlwinds.

As she approached him she felt him move away, not at his normal speed, but she took the hint that he did not wish to meet her in that particular area. She followed behind him, though she could not yet see him, until he was back at the edge of the plains they had trained in.

She found him atop a cliff with his usual scowl planted firmly across his face, arms crossed and legs parted just enough to allow wind to blow his cape. She couldn't help herself from thinking that he looked, at least to her, very handsome. Like he had been built to stand on that cliff and his features etched by a master artist, a perfect statue to scare away any passerby.

"Konichiwa." She greeted, landing gracefully at his feet. "So what made you go way out into the desert like that?"

Piccolo shrugged a single shoulder. "Felt like it."

Konna nodded and a gust of wind made her shiver, just then she realized her hair was still wet from her bath and dripping down her back. She should have let the fly over there dry it but her ki shield had prevented it.

"It's early for you to be out here." Piccolo said, uncrossing his arms and looking away from her. "And your wet, you should go back home."

"Hai, I will. But I wanted to thank you first." She said, smiling and bowing to him. "It was the best birthday present I have ever gotten."

Piccolo let out a sigh that turned into a prolonged growl, and then cleared his throat. "I'm sure you're exaggerating. It was just a rock."

"No sir, not a rock. You have me Jade." She said. "How did you get it?"

Piccolo furrowed his eye ridges and snorted at her. "Jade, eh. You said Emerald was green."

"It is, but there are lots of green gems. Emerald is a birthstone because it's more rare." She smiled at him. "Emerald is the color of dark pines. The one you gave me is Jade, like the color of grass."

"Hmph." He huffed, uncrossing his arms and flicking a wrist in annoyance. "If it's worthless to you then toss it. I saw green and assumed Emerald."

Konna shook her head and laughed as she cried out "No, no, no! Jade is precious too, I had to look it up in one of my books to figure out which jewel it was. Besides," She said, encircling his middle with her arms. "Something you give me could never be worthless."

Piccolo let out a breath and patted her head, letting his fingers rest in her mat of damp hair for a few seconds longer than normal. He was more used to feeling a tight scalp pulled into a careless ponytail than the loose strands he held now, and he admitted the change was good. And although the dresses were impractical, especially for sparring, he liked them as well. Her face was different too, not in basic appearance, but she was softer somehow. More like other human females he had encountered and less like a senshi, changes Piccolo would have to become accustomed to.

"Where did you get the Jade?" She asked again, pulling away from him.

"A cave." He answered, but she tapped her fingers on her arms and widened her eyes at him.

"And…" She encouraged.

"I found it some time back but remembered it shined inside. Once I blasted it a few times," he smirked at her. "I found the color I was looking for."

"Were there other gems in there? Like reds or blues?" She asked, excited at once that a cave that had not been mined yet could be anywhere nearby.

"Yes." He stated, growing disinterested in the topic. He jumped from the cliff to land gracefully on the dirt twenty feet below.

"Piccolo." She called down to him. "Why did you pick the green and not another color?"

When she reached him down below, and stood atop a rock to make herself near eye level with him, he turned and fixed his eyes on her for several seconds. Nearly a minute passed until he finally withdrew himself and took a step away.

"You said green was our color." And then he removed his turban and cape. "Now unless you want a good spar this very moment, and in that dress, you had best get going."

Konna heaved herself into the air and hovered there for several minutes.

"I'd ask you what made you change your mind about giving gifts, but I'd rather not chance it." She waved at him. "Come visit me soon, Piccolo-san. It's your turn next."

She shot off in the distance and Piccolo was left to train with only the air around him and thoughts that rambled within his head. He had taken into great consideration the points she had made to him while on the Lookout, for he knew the truth of the matter: he was a very difficult person. He did not necessarily wish to be an irritation but it was simply his personality, however much he might have improved over the last eight years.

He understood a little better why Konna had enjoyed giving him gifts and why humans make a big deal over it, now that he had actually given one. Aside from Konna's generosity Piccolo had never gotten anything in his life, not unless he found it or made it himself. It was not the gift itself that made a difference, but that Konna had been so very pleased with something he had given her…well it felt good, there was no other way to explain it.

What he and Konna did not realized was that very day, starting with that Jade stone, a tradition had been set up; one that would last a lifetime. Piccolo gave to Konna a precious gem for her birthday every year that he himself had found and cut out of either a cave, mountain or found in water.

Eventually, as it took a few years for Piccolo to become comfortable with giving gifts, he began presenting them more frequently than just birthdays, as he found she absolutely delighted in receiving the small tokens. He gave them for any holidays that called for gifts, in light of an argument, or if Konna was sick or upset. He wondered more than once if she had grown bored with the arrangement, but if she had she certainly never let on.

For her thirteenth birthday Piccolo have her Sapphire, a blue stone that matched a new dress Konna adored. When she was fourteen it was a copper colored Amber stone, but it had small clusters of another mineral she could not identify at first. After days of inspection and attempting to match it to pictures she decided the clear sparkles were either diamonds, crystals, or apophyllite. She could not be sure which so she never looked any farther into it, and it amazed her that Piccolo could find such beautiful pieces without realizing their value.

When she was fifteen she received on her birthday pink Topaz, because she mentioned many months earlier that she loved the "Pink Ice" ring Bulma wore. For Christmas it was a white opal, and she was pleasantly surprised by the extra gift she had least expected. She never intended to drop hints or make her own requests for gems. She liked best to be surprised and Piccolo's judgment was oftentimes no different from her own, though she knew he was unacquainted with jewelry or monetary value.

Finally, when she was turning sixteen and her birthday had been made into such a fuss, she received a violet Garnet. It was the one stable thing she knew she could rely on, and Piccolo would never tell her where he found them. She could only guess that he had some kind of cave or nearby mineral mine that he used to get them. If he traveled any distance or took any pains in getting them he never told her, though she knew that several of her gifts did not naturally grown in their area (or even her own country, for that matter).

Konna did not attend a public high school until she was sixteen, partly because her mother preferred that she keep home schooling herself. Mainly, though, it was because the rules of Orange Star High School made it impossible to skip the freshman year of school. However, since she would have been an entering sophomore this year, instead she was required to take a standardized test to determine grade level.

Normally the test would single out those who simply need to be ahead or behind in a single class - like math or history. But for Konna, who was so far beyond the educational level of an average sophomore, the test determined that she was adequately prepared to enter High School as a senior instead. She would be the youngest person in her class by nearly two years and spend only a single year actually in school, which was a disappointment to her personally but a great achievement in her mother's eyes.

By all accounts, Konna's sixteenth year was a busy and interesting one. She looked forward to school and dreaded it at the same time. She still had a few weeks left of summer before she actually had to attend, so she took this time to spend with her family and Piccolo. She doubted, once school was in full swing, that she would have the extra time for such fun.

"So what do you think of that?" She asked Piccolo, while sitting against a tree directly in front of him.

"You did well on that test you were so worried about, I'm proud." Then he sank onto the ground and crossed his legs as well.

"Hm, proud. Mom is too, and dad I guess." She lifted her ponytail to relieve the intense heat on her neck. She was in black workout pants and a loose gi top, a wardrobe she only used when she sparred with Piccolo. "I'm wondering what school is going to be like. I'm not, erm, normal. I'll have to watch myself all the time."

"And not being normal is a problem?" He asked, shifting himself to lean on a raised knee. "Seems to me there is no normal, not with humans."

Konna laughed and squinted her eyes at him, the sun was too bright to open her eyes fully. "No, I guess no one is really normal. But I'm way more unusual than most, I might break something that shouldn't be broken by a girl…or just by a person. Like maybe a door or desk or something."

"So." He said, reaching over the stones beside him and dipping his hand into the cool pool of spring water. He cupped it, lifted his hand, and let it pour over his head and face. The cooling sensation was immediate and refreshing.

"So, that might as well be a huge neon light flashing 'freak' on my forehead." She stood this time and walked over to him, bending down only a foot away and dipping her head into the pool. "Aw man, that feels good."

"No more a freak than me." He said. "Or your father, mother, brother…and the rest of the z-senshi."

Konna turned and punched his shoulder playfully. "Well sure, I guess I'm in good company."

She leaned back against a rock and propped her feat up on Piccolo's left leg, only to have them shoved away and onto the dirt.

"But really, I just wonder if anyone will like me." She said, covering her eyes as the sun shown bright enough to make her pupils dilate. "I'd like to make some friends."

Piccolo looked over at her and waited for her to look at him again. "Be yourself and they will, and if they don't then they're not worth your time."

She smiled and cupped her hand for more water, only to splash Piccolo with it as she jumped into the water up to her knees.

"Girl." He barked, standing and feeling the coolness of the water soak his gi. "Lucky for you that felt good."

"Oh yeah, guess this will too." Then she powered up to make water fly out from around her aura and onto Piccolo, but he already had a ki shield up to keep from getting wet.

"Slow. Way too slow." He teased, watching as she waded out of the water to power down next to him.

"Yeah, I should go." She said, putting one arm around him in a small half hug, one which he repaid by doing the same. "I want to be home before dark, grandpa's coming over for dinner."

She leaned her head upward and immediately he bent down, so she could kiss his cheek quickly. It was how they had begun parting ways when she was fourteen, and Piccolo simply became accustomed to it. He had minded at first and refused the affection several times, until she finally wore him down and refused to leave without kissing him goodbye. So now he expected it, and even looked forward to the small peck before they separated.

"Love you, come over soon and see us all. Your overdue for a fight with Goten." She said, smiling as she looked up at his irritated face. "Maybe come the morning I have to leave for school. You could be my good luck charm."

"Good luck, huh." He repeated, letting his arm drop from around her waist to his own side.

"Oh," She added, as she stepped away to power up. "Guess what dress I'm wearing on my first day."

Piccolo jerked his head once to indicate he had no idea. "I give up."

She grinned and put one arm on her hip, then winked playfully up at him.

"The green one." She finished, then flew away.

-

A/N: In case you couldn't tell I am a big fan of gemstones; I actually have a collection myself. I picked Jade as her first gift because of its dominance in oriental cultures and Japanese history, as well as its symbolic nature. We're not done yet, I still have several chapters floating around in my head. I hope my attempt at a quick passage of time wasn't too hurried at the end, I simply did not want to fill in seven full years of peace and harmony.

Thanks for reading!


	21. Need

A/N: Yeah I'm a working girl now, so time on a computer is limited. Time to sit at a computer and type up something other than lesson plans - well it's downright nonexistent. So I apologize for the tardiness, but thank you if you are still reading. I can only imagine that, since my reviews have steadily declined, that many of you get tired of waiting and I do not blame you.

I will finish this, I promise. I do not leave a story incomplete if I can help it!

Chapter 21

Konna stepped onto the front lawn at six in the morning, the moist warmth of August made beads of sweat gather on her forehead and arms. She wore a deep, forest green dress; the very one she had told Piccolo only weeks prior that she would wear on this day. She knew it was his favorite dress to see her in though he had never said so, but his eyes would often dart to the long skirts and emerald fabric as she walked…he did not do that with any of her other outfits.

Why she meant to please him even in what she wore she did not know, but she felt strangely more confident if she knew she had his approval and attention. She carried a backpack over her shoulder filled with the supplies she assumed she would need. She did not know exactly what to expect and to tell the truth she was nervous about her first day of high school. She had seen the movies that depicted a hormone-driven institution, full of the defilement of today's youth controlled by gangs, sex, propaganda, violence and drugs.

She swallowed hard and took in a deep breath. Goten stumbled out of the door after her with his nighty still on and eyes red with sleep.

"Where's sissy going?" He asked, in as sweet and innocent a voice as only a five year old _can_ ask.

Konna turned around and swept up her baby brother in a gentle yet firm hug. "Remember 'Ten, I have to go to school now."

Goten made a whimpering noise and looked up at his parents, both of whom looked just as sad as Konna did, and then to Piccolo who looked just as cold and distant as usual. Even at four years old, and even having known Piccolo since birth, he could tell his sister had a much better friendship with the green man than he did. Though, Goten never earnestly tried to form a serious attachment with Piccolo, he had Trunks as a playmate. So, in return, Piccolo more or less tolerated Goten rather than sincerely forming a bond with the child.

Which was surreally ironic, considering it was at this exact age that Piccolo had first befriended Konna, and Piccolo did not fail to miss the cynical humor of the situation.

"I'll see you this afternoon." She said after kissing his forehead and placing him back on the ground.

She turned toward her parents and Piccolo, the latter of whom was standing against a tree with arms crossed half hazard against his chest. His eyes swept over her once and then he nodded, pushing himself off the tree and walking toward her.

"Bye mom." She said, hugging ChiChi's neck tentatively, and then she repeated the action with her father. "Bye dad."

"It'll be great. It's just another adventure." He said down to her and kissed her forehead, for he was still at least four inches taller than his daughter.

Though Konna was tall for a girl, taller than the women she knew (which basically included only her mother, Bulma and Eighteen); she stood at five feet eleven inches and was not yet done growing. Piccolo at first deemed it Saiyan blood that made her taller than the average female teenager, but then he could not give Goku's bloodline all the credit. The Ox King was a giant even in human standards and was the only other person he knew that rivaled his own height, so Konna was inheriting her long bones from both parents.

She faced him last and gave him a mock bow.

"Well, I thought having only one teacher was bad…unfortunately for me now I have half a dozen of them." She smiled up at him and gave him a wink.

Piccolo smirked and replied sarcastically: "Good luck."

Had her parents not been there Piccolo entertained the idea of letting her hug him, which he knew she would have done if they were alone. Because when she smiled at him, any time she smiled at him, he became just a little nervous. Well, nervous was not quite the word, more like uneasy. Nervous was an emotion Piccolo did not feel even when he had a right to feel it, such as before a deadly battle. But uneasy was exactly what she did to him, all the time, and it had not been like this before.

He did not know when it had started, or if it even had a starting point, he only knew that one day he noticed the change in himself. They were sparing in late afternoon, as they always did, and she was letting him stay alive long enough to end the bout. When they finished she was leaning against his left side and shoulder looking up at the stars, and then he knew something was different about her small affections. She had always done this, she had never been afraid to touch him and he had always avoided the intrusion. Then suddenly, that very night, feeling like someone had dumped a bucket of warm, soothing water over him, he enjoyed the closeness.

Enjoyed is again not the right word, he yearned for it. It made him feel preoccupied with her every movement. Before that night he had never cared about how she looked, except that it never slipped his attention that she always looked pleasant. He had never cared about what she wore or how it looked on her, except that some days she wore dresses and others she wore her gi. And he had certainly never wondered about what she looked like underneath the clothes, those thoughts had never, _ever_ occurred to him - but then suddenly he noticed.

All these things began making him uneasy around her, noting the way she was always both delicate and strong at once. He watched her when she ate now, which was pretty often, because she was not like Goku or Goten who vacuumed food into their mouths and used forks as rakes rather than utensils. No, she was precise and refined like her mother had taught her to be, never letting herself become messy and sloppy like her father and brother. Piccolo was very rarely hungry, so the idea of how Saiyans must gorge themselves nearly every hour had disgusted him for a long time. That, too, had changed.

He watched her when she was running and playing with Goten, her hair would be flying around her face and catch in the wind. Her hair had changed over the years from the wild mass of tangles she used to pull back into a ponytail to the much softer, longer version it had become. He liked the change. When playing she would get red with amusement, sweat from the heat, and finally sprawl herself on the grassy hillside with Goten leaning his head on her stomach. He had even pondered what it would feel like if he were the one with his head on her stomach, and her hands touching his face as tenderly as she touched Goten. But he always wiped his mind clean of those delusions as quickly as they came, they were difficult to tolerate and even more painful than his usual wonderings.

The sound of her sweet voice, her laughing and giggling innocently, her eyes sparkling with energy and life, all these things he had always loved about her made themselves fiercely apparent to him. It made him want her in some strange way, he did not know yet what this intense feeling of longing was for or why it was only her that the feelings were directed toward. Why not long for some other woman on this planet, _any_ other woman but her?

She was the one person he could not have, not that he wanted anyone else or believed anyone else would have him, because let's face it he knew he was far from normal or even tolerable to most humans; but that made the idea of her so excruciating. She was his student, she respected and loved him as she always had in her own innocent way. And in his mind she was forbidden fruit. An untouchable, unrealistic fantasy that could not really exist.

And that was what tormented him more than anything: she did exist, and she existed right in front of him every, single day.

He snapped his eyes shut violently and turned from her before she could do something to completely ruin his day, like actually hug him and cause him to exact rush of provocative sensations he both dreaded and desired. He did not know how to solve this horrible problem of his, because he had already tried separating himself from her but that had failed miserably. If anything they had ended up even more close after he had tried to disconnect from her. Even meditations and long periods of reflection gave him little comfort and far less ease.

Konna frowned and wanted to ask Piccolo what was wrong, but she knew he would never answer while in front of her parents. He was more distant around people and not so much when they were alone, so she simply waved good-bye and flew away into the distance. She did not look back, but rather called for the nimbus cloud to come carry her to school. She only wished that school could be as understandable as martial arts.

* * *

The blur of office clerks, administrators and classes gave Konna a headache. It did help either that in all her classes thus far the teacher had announced her outstanding test scores, which made her feel even more out of place. In her first class she was seated next to a boy that snored and drooled on his desk while he slept. In her second class the boy in front of her kept leaning back and blowing kisses at her, until he finally lost his balance and fell out of his chair. And finally she was at lunch and sitting alone at a table, wishing for the day to be done, when a blonde girl came across the crowded cafeteria to greet her.

"Hi." The girl said in a chipper, high pitched voice then sat at the same table across from her. "I'm Erasa." She added.

"Konichiwa." Konna said politely. "I'm Son Konna."

The girl made a slight face at her but shrugged it off and grinned lightly. "Wow." She said. "You're very proper."

Konna must have blushed because Erasa giggled at her and patted her hand.

"It's okay." She reaffirmed. "Your first day is always just a little scary. So I heard you've been home schooled for, like, ever. Is that right?"

Konna nodded. "Yes, this is my first day at any school...ever."

"Cool, so you're like a blank slate then!" She said, and then winked at her. "Don't worry, I'll be your high school guide. I'll show you the ropes around here."

Konna smiled, thankful to finally have a friend, when a rather gruff looking teenage girl with long black pigtails (who looked not even a day older than the blonde) came to stand behind them, facing Konna. A sour expression was planted firmly on the girl's entire face and, if Konna didn't know better, she even felt as though the girl's very aura positively radiated pure agitation.

"What are you doing over here?" The dark haired girl asked Erasa, her tone none-to-friendly. "Our table is over there." Then gave a stout jerk of the head in the opposite direction.

Erasa's smile neither faded nor faltered, she swiftly waved the girl away from over her shoulder. "Not now Videl, I'm making friends with the new girl."

The one called Videl snorted and Konna suspected she would have crossed her arms aggressively if she hadn't been carrying a food tray.

"So." She spat, rolling her eyes just a little. But then she sat next to Erasa and put down her tray, eating quietly for several minutes.

"Don't mind her." Erasa cooed, eying Videl from the side. "She's just antsy because you're so pretty and all the boys like you."

Videl very nearly spit out every bite of food she had just taken, her eyes large with anger and, perhaps, embarrassment. "That is not true, Erasa, and you know it!"

Erasa laughed gingerly, obviously accomplishing her goal to get Videl riled, then looked back to Konna.

"I _am _only kidding, Videl couldn't care less about the boys around here…but, you are very pretty and all the boys are talking about you. You're lucky, you're mysterious and that makes you super sexy to them."

Konna had far too much self control to squirm under such a comment, but it did make her suddenly very aware of eyes on her from throughout the cafeteria, namely from members of the opposite sex. "Hm." Was all she said, she could think of no better answer to give.

"I don't know if you noticed," Erasa started. "But we have World Literature together first thing in the mornings. What is your schedule for the afternoon?"

Konna reached into her pocket and pulled out a neatly folded paper with her list of classes on it. "Um, next is Girl's Junior/Senior Gym 101."

"Oh yeah, that's great because I have that too. They don't separate the juniors and seniors for gym class. I must admit that you'd do great at basketball, you're so tall!"

Konna nodded and looked at Videl, who had yet to offer a single word directed toward her. "And do you have gym with us too?"

Erasa immediately snickered and patted Videl's shoulder, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yeah Videl, don't you have gym with us too?"

Videl rolled her eyes and gave a very unpleasant groan, Konna suddenly got the feeling she had said something wrong.

"Just where have you been?" Videl asked her. "Of course I don't have to go to girl's gym, I'm in the martial arts program."

Erasa squealed. "Yeah, that means she gets to rough-house with the boys for two hours every day! I'm so jealous!"

Videl smirked, the first sign of kindness on her part Konna had seen yet, and winked at the girls. "Yeah, that part's not so bad."

Konna kept eye contact with Videl for just a moment to see if the friendliness was genuine or for show, and as far as she could tell Videl had meant it. Perhaps Videl was a hard person to get to, like Piccolo had been - and in many ways still was. As the bell rang and the girls left to embark toward their respective classes, Konna decided right then that making friends with Videl would be her next project.

XxXx--

"Dear Kami." Erasa said under her breath, her eyes looking over Konna once and then scanning all over her a second time. "Seriously?"

Konna looked down at herself and made a face, what was wrong with her? She was standing in front of Erasa wearing nothing but her bra and underwear, because Erasa was suppose to be getting her a gym uniform from a shelf in the back of the locker room. But the blonde teen had stopped dead in her tracks before handing Konna the clothes, just staring at her in total astonishment.

"What is it?" Konna asked, now more than a little nervous. She had pulled out her tail days ago, surely there was not a noticeable bump already.

She looked down sheepishly, expecting there to be a large neon sign flashing "NOT HUMAN" on her tummy. There was nothing, and she had been careful to undress only after all the other girls had left for warm-ups. In fact, she had studied human female anatomy at home just to make sure nothing about her body, aside from the tail and height, would make her different from her peers.

Apparently, Konna feared, something small she had overlooked was setting off a warning signal in Erasa's head. The girl stared a hole through Konna looking her up and down for nearly a minute, the whole time a disgusted look on her face. Finally, Konna simply rushed up and snagged the gym clothes from Erasa's arms.

As she slunk quickly behind the wall of a shower stall Erasa followed slowly and sighed heavily, leaning against the wall's edge just enough to peek at Konna from around the corner. She shook her head slightly and looked down at herself in dismay, Konna noted the disgusted look was now directed at Erasa's own body.

"How do you do it?" She asked earnestly, looking back up at Konna with large, curious eyes. "I mean really, what kind of diets do you do to keep _that_ kind of figure?"

Konna furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at herself, then pulled the small t-shirt down to tuck into her gym shorts. "Um, I'm not sure what you mean. A diet?"

Erasa pushed herself off the cold block wall of the shower and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, your diet. What do you eat, or don't eat? How do you exercise and when? Whatever it is write it down for me so I can do it too!"

Konna let a small smile play on her lips. "So you like the way I look? I don't look…different?"

Erasa outright laughed. "Different, yes. But in a good way. Who wouldn't like the way you look? I'm as straight as they get but you still got me hot and bothered!"

"Hot and bothered? I'm rather cold -"

"Ah!" Erasa yelped, cutting Konna off, then laughing loudly for a few seconds. "Wow, this isn't an act is it? You really are an innocent little farm girl, aren't you?"

"My parents don't own a farm." She countered point-blank. "But my grandfather owns quite a few Oxen."

Erasa skewed her face for just a moment and then laughed at Konna as if she'd just told the most hilarious story imaginable. "You're great, I've never laughed this much in one day before. I think we're going to be very good friends."

The two began walking out of the gym to join the other girls playing volleyball, many of which welcomed Konna nicely as Erasa introduced her. Konna began playing the game, extremely careful not to show off any undue strength and agility, and decided school was not the horrible place she had made it out to be. With the help of some new friends she might actually make a go of it.

X-x-X-x-X

After several weeks and nearly the entire winter semester gone Konna was invited to stay the night at Videl's mansion along with Erasa. The girls would have a fun night together doing…whatever it was that teenage girls do. Konna wasn't quite sure how it worked but was eager to try something she had only read about and watched on television: a slumber party. Upon arrival a butler took her bags and she followed him up a mountain sized staircase, then across a banister, and into a huge room filled with everything a girl, or person, could want.

"My goodness." Konna gasped, entering the room briskly. "What a lovely house you have!"

Videl shrugged from the couch across from the balcony, Erasa jumped up from the elaborate trundle bed to hug Konna around the waist. She knew the house would be grand, because she had long since found out exactly who Videl Satan was. Her father, Hercule Satan, had taken the credit for destroying Cell nearly five years earlier; making him one of the richest men in the world. The idea that she was now very good friends with his daughter made her feel just a little sneaky, although she had not done so on purpose - and never intended on making her identity known to any of them.

"I know, I love her house. Mine is a shack compared to it!" Erasa giggled in her flighty, yet endearing way.

"It's more feminine than I had pictured for you Videl." Konna said, noting all the pink colors and floral designs around the room, plus frills on the beddings and lace for all the tables.

Videl shrugged again. "My governess decorated it when I was, I dunno, thirteen or something. I really couldn't care less about changing it. Besides, the only thing I really ever do in here is sleep."

Konna nodded and joined Videl on the couch, smiling and nodding her agreement.

"Understandable." She added.

Erasa plopped on the couch between the two girls and moaned contently. "I could live here, you could give it to me if you don't want it!"

"Ha! Don't hold your breath." Videl joked, then grinned contently.

One thing Konna had come to notice about Videl was that, although at first she was quite harsh and even cross, once she was accustomed to a person she could be very generous and, at most times, downright nice. Videl had payed for their outings throughout the school year and refused compensation, she was continuously paving the way for Erasa and herself to do all the things they wanted...even if it was expensive and outlandish: clothes shopping at designer stores, eloquent luncheons and dinners, special trips around Orange City, horseback riding, academia related fund-raisers or trips, and so many more things that Konna could never have afforded to do on her own.

However, for all her coarseness in the beginning, Videl was nothing if not a loyal friend. Konna imagined that, if push ever came _close_ to shove, Videl allowed herself too few friends to take a single one for granted – which was why Konna always noted that extra intentional emphasis she always gave in regard to being attentive to her closest friends: namely Erasa but now herself included.

"Ooh, you know what we should do?" Erasa asked in a sly and rather scandalous tone.

Neither Konna nor Videl answered, for they both new Erasa well enough to simply listen for the inevitable conversation that was to begin, but both gave their attention to the blonde.

"We should start picking out who we want our dates to the Winter Ball to be." She held the school yearbook in her hand and twisted it for general accent mere inches from the girls' faces. "I've got dibs on Sharpener." She added quickly and with a pinch more volume.

"You can have him." Videl brushed herself away from the book, leaning forward to grab a bottle of water from the cooler beside the window. "I don't have an interest in going at all."

Erasa rolled her eyes. "You say that as if I'm actually going to believe you this time." She turned her attention toward Konna and become slightly more serious, as though she was telling a dramatic secret to an eager news reporter.

"Videl likes to pretend she's the toughest gal around, but she can be just as feminine as the rest of us. In fact she hasn't missed a school dance since fifth grade..." She winked at Konna, who then leaned back to take a glance at Videl's turned face.

Downing a quick gulp of water Videl eyes her comrades carefully. "Why do you say things like that as if I'm not sitting right here in the room?" Her annoyance was obvious but her anger was fake, Konna could tell because she had seen Videl angry on a number of occasions and she was never managed to keep her temper in check.

"There is nothing wrong with being a tom boy, Videl." Konna assured her with as much empathy as she could muster and for that Videl turned to give a small grin of satisfaction toward her.

Konna believed that if saying were to be believed, and that opposites attract like in the case of magnets, her soft spoken nature was the reason Videl had allowed a friendship to start between them to begin with. Videl could be as hotheaded and temperamental as her mother, Vegeta and Piccolo put together; but one easy word or gesture from Konna could calm the raging teen into, if not complete remission, at least a much more calm mood.

"Whatever." Erasa smirked, opening the book on the inntable for them to see. "Let's pick out our candidates."

For all her talk of disinterest and tomboyish preference, Videl turned pages and giggled with the other two while they talked of the Winter Ball. Konna could not find any one boy that she preferred over any other. They were all nice to her, they all helped her carry book at some point, or sat next to her, or asked for her phone number. She dared not tell them that her phone line was far too long-distance to call regularly, so she fibbed and told everyone but Erasa and Videl that she had no phone.

"Hmm." Konna said, once the girls had looked through all the senior and junior pictures. "I don't suppose I have made any real choice. Most of them would be a decent date, whomever I choose."

"Yeah yeah, stop with being so proper." Videl said, sliding over and flipping the page to point out a particular senior. "He really likes you, I've heard he's going to ask you to go with him when we get back on Monday."

"Then I'll go with him, my problem is solved." Konna said, giving a short laugh and sitting back gingerly on the sofa.

"Wait just a minute. Tobias is going to ask you too, and don't rule him out he's totally hot. He's had a crush on you since you got here." Erasa flipped a few more pages and pointed out a senior Konna remembered from her English class.

"Are you sure?" Videl asked skeptically. "Because I'm sure I've heard of at least three more guys planning to ask her to go."

Both looked at Konna, who was slightly red-faced and crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh dear." Was all she could manage to say.

"What's 'oh dear' mean? You got it made if they all want to ask you, at least you don't have to worry about going alone." Erasa crossed her legs and smiled. "Well, neither do I but still, the point is you don't have anything to worry about."

"Yes I do!" Konna countered. "How do I tell them 'no', and nicely? And how do I chose which one?"

Videl humphed and rolled her eyes. "It's easy, repeat after me: 'no'."

Konna unfolded her arms and made a face. "I'm being serious, Videl. I'm not good with disappointing people. I'd feel like a failure if I couldn't solve this without hurting someone."

"Oh fart." Videl snapped, making Erasa giggle from the very slight vulgarity but not straight-out laugh for fear of Videl's temper. "Don't be a twit. Just say 'no thank you' or 'I have other plans' or even 'up yours'! But get a little backbone and learn to tell people 'no' once in a while."

Konna's eyes widened a little and she looked away, not sure exactly how to combat such a statement. Videl patted Konna's hand after only a moment, obviously just a little unsure of how she had come across. "I didn't mean to be raunchy. I'm just saying that you're too nice, like I'm too uptight. We both have to work on our own selves just a little..."

She paused for a minute, waiting to see if Konna's face became less abrasive. When it didn't she added sarcastically, yet more than a little seriously, "And h-ll, if you can't tell them 'no' God knows I can, in more ways than one."

Videl seemed to relax when Konna smiled again and even gave a breathy giggle, but before more could be said of that particular matter Erasa jumped up and ran across the room. At first Konna and Videl exchanged unsure glances, but she returned with a magazine from her purse and folded it to a particular page.

"Okay, I know how we can solve all our problems. There is a quiz in here that is suppose to tell you all kinds of interesting things about your love life. In your case," She pointed to Konna. "It should tell you who you should take to the Winter Ball."

Konna, intrigued, sat upright and nodded. "Well okay, my fate is now in the hands of media propaganda and disconcerting relationship quizzes...let's do it."

"Okay, clear your mind and don't think. I'm going to ask you a series of questions and you have to answer with the _first_ thing that pops in your mind. And when I want a name you have to say a guy NOT related to you. Okay?" Erasa cleared her throat loudly.

"I'm ready." Konna said, not actually as excited as she let on because she knew the accuracy of these little tests were never good. Rarely reliable, but if it made Erasa and Videl happy, or at least entertained, she didn't care to play along.

"Color?" Erasa began, snapping Konna into attention.

"Green."

"Food?"

"Dim sum."

"Song?"

"Blue Danube."

"Huh? What's that?" Erasa asked, completely thrown off by the unconventional answer.

"It's a Waltz by Johan Strauss Jr., he was a very popular composer in-"

"Oh shut it and finish the quiz. I don't have all night to listen to all this nonsense." Videl crossed her legs furiously and sat back, eying both the girls in a 'get a move on' scenario.

"Okay, okay." Erasa began. "Anyway, I'll just go on. Your favorite pastime?"

"Sparing."

"Hot or cold?"

"Hot."

"Spring or Winter?"

"Spring."

"North or South?"

"South."

"Man's name?"

"Piccolo."

Erasa's eyebrows shot up in shock and Videl had a look of curiosity splattered all over her face. Konna blinked twice and sputtered for a moment, she felt her face begin to heat and was sure she had turned pink. There was nothing to be embarrassed about, was there? These girl's didn't even know him, didn't care about who he was -bor what he looked like. But still, that had been weird.

"What kind of name is Piccolo for a man?" Videl asked.

"Psht, the better question is what kind of man is named Piccolo? Just who is this guy that you thought of first?"

"Oh, just my old martial arts sensei. I've known him since I was a little kid. He's not a relative, and he is a man. So he still fits the criteria."

Erasa and Videl both lost interest, relaxing and sighing in dismay. "Well from now on try and concentrate on guys at school that you might actually have the hots for...and take to Winter Ball...now, let's go again. The guy's name that comes up the most is the one we're shooting for. He's suppose to be the one you're in love with." Erasa winked and Konna suddenly saw the importance of keeping only the boys they had discussed earlier in mind while playing this game.

"Beach or cruise?"

"Beach."

"Light or dark?"

"Light."

"Pink or Blue?"

"Pink."

"Summer or Fall?"

"Summer."

"Flower-"

"Cherry Blossom."

"Ocean-"

"Wave."

"Man-"

"Piccolo...wait, I mean Tobias. Erg!" Konna sputtered for a minute and smacked her face. "Really, I meant Tobias, I don't know why I said Piccolo again."

"I think I'm getting an idea why." Videl said slyly, crossing her arms and smirking.

"Why have we not heard about this guy yet, Konna? Sounds to me like you might have a thing for him." Erasa grinned widely. "No wonder none of the boys at school interest you."

"No, that's not it. I don't know why I keep saying his name. I was thrown off by something, I was thinking of the boys at school...honest." Konna's desperate attempt to explain herself had an obvious reaction from the girls: suspicion.

"That's fine, let's keep going. Just remember to keep a clear mind...boy-"

"Oh, um, Goten."

"Woman-"

"Bulma."

"Black-"

"Cat."

"Race-"

"Car."

"What would you rather do, kiss or hug?"

"Kiss."

"Who would you rather spend time with, your mom or dad?"

"Dad."

"Who do you want to hit?"

"James."

"Why?"

"He pinched my butt." The girls laughed at that answer.

"Okay, okay shush. Who do you want to play with?"

"Goten."

"Who do you want to sing with?"

"Mom."

"Who do you want to swim with?"

"Krillin."

"Who do you think is pretty?"

"You." Erasa smiled.

"Who is your favorite teacher?"

"Mrs. Harper."

"Who do you want to kiss?"

"Piccolo...ah! No, that's not it. Um, Linkin...no Blake."

"Seriously, Konna, you've got it bad for Piccolo. There's only one more question and I'm pretty sure I know that one's answer too. Maybe you ought to think about giving Mr. Piccolo a nice surprise."

"Oh no, don't call him that. Please, I called him that when I was little." Konna buried her face in her hands. "I can't do this, it's not right. He's my sensei. My teacher, I look up to him. He could never...we couldn't...it's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible, do you love him?" Erasa asked. "Really, do you like him at all that way?"

Konna didn't answer for a long time. "Is it an age thing?" Videl asked. "Is it icky for you because he's older than you?"

Konna shook her head. "No, he's only four years older than me."

Erasa snapped her fingers. "Then what are you waiting for? Go for him, he's only twenty and you're plenty old enough to date."

"No, no. It's complicated. You don't understand, you can't. And right now I can't tell you, it's too much. Just drop it, please." Konna looked up at them and, for the first time since she had known them, her eyes were filling with tears.

"I'm sorry Konna, really. We won't do this anymore." Erasa threw the magazine down and sat next to her. "Really, it was just suppose to be fun, maybe even a little helpful. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I'm fine, can we just do something else? Anything else?" Konna stood up and walked a few steps away.

"I've got a movie to watch, we should take a break and do that." Videl half ran across the room and opened the door. "A change of scenery would do us some good too, let's go." And out all three girls went, not to return until that night to sleep.

However, as Konna lay on the pullout futon to sleep she was troubled by her small discovery from before. She loved Piccolo, she had always known that. But she thought it was a different love, like a best friend/big brother love, not romantic. Surely, not romantic. But that last question she had been asked, who would she want to kiss most, her heart cried out one name: Piccolo. She had no interest in kissing anyone else, and the heartbreaking part was that Piccolo, however fond she knew he was of her, would always see her as the child she'd once been.

He called her 'girl', and until very recently 'kid'. What Videl and Erasa didn't understand was that Piccolo could not love her in the way they understood romantic love, as physical responses to emotional feelings. Piccolo was an adult when they met, however young he was by human chronology, he taught her and loved her as any sensei would love and nurture a student. He was her protector and confidant...but could never be her lover, even if by some miracle he wanted to be.

Konna wiped away tears and closed her eyes tightly, pushing these thoughts and feelings as far from her consciousness as they could go. Piccolo did not need to be troubled by these irrational thoughts and feelings through their link, it would only serve to hurt them both in the long run. She needed to find a safe outlet for this, but a solution did not come to mind immediately.

Piccolo, who had been meditating far in the Northern Country, had felt even at that distance the sensation of emotional turmoil radiating from Konna. He overlooked it at first because it was not life threatening but soon his intense drive to oversee the girl's wellbeing drove him inland until he could pinpoint her location. He thought, if nothing else, he could merit the visit as a checkup and be on his way. But Konna had not been at home.

Instead he was forced to fly hours out of his way into one of the large cities, until he could tell that Konna was nearby. He let down his ki shield enough of give her warning of his presence, so she could meet with him quickly. Her wellbeing was not all he wished to check on, he missed her when she was not near him for a length of time. It had been over a week since she had last sought him out for training, so now she preoccupied his thoughts rather often. The sooner he had his dose of her the sooner he could do without for another week, and how he hated this need for her. This weak, vulnerable, completely useless waist of his energy...that he had no control over whatsoever, a fact which made him even more angry with himself.

She was waiting for him on the roof of a disturbingly large house, waving to him from the white top of marble with only a sleeveless satin sleeper keeping her covered. It was getting too dark to really tell the color but the material was dainty and smooth, hugging her shape nicely.

Piccolo cursed mentally and landed with a rough thud nearly six whole feet away from her. Irate at his own stupidity for getting such odiously arousing thoughts into his head. Why did he have no control over this?

"Piccolo-san." She said softly, something about her eyes warning Piccolo that she was not feeling her normal chipper self, and their link was giving him mixed feelings of both unease and affection.

"Hm." He hummed, careful not to look anywhere but at her face. She was too beautiful for her own good and he knew impure thoughts would invade his mind faster than he could filter them if he looked anywhere below her neck.

"I'm so happy to see you." She very nearly sang to him, her voice dripping with extra sweetness. Piccolo could not deny he found her unusually sensual tone to be completely intoxicating. He felt suddenly dizzy, as though someone had hit him squarely in the head and yet he felt no pain.

"Good to hear it." He said, his voice low and more growl than words. He looked down at the marble, and how he wished she would have worn something more. It was even slightly chilled out, it was only mid February so she needed to be warmer. At least, that was the rationalization he gave himself for wanting her covered.

He slid off his cape and walked two steps closer, then thought better of getting so near her. Her scent was also stimulating to him, she always smelled so sweet like fruits and nectar. So he tossed her the cape and told her to wrap up, absently noting that she did wrap herself in the white cloth. He kept his eyes on the marble floor, persistent in his attempt to ignore every part of her that was driving him to arousal. He shouldn't feel this way, Nameks did not have an opposite sex on their planet. If this was a sex drive why in the name of all the Kais was he having it, and now of all times?

"Thank you, you're sweet." She said, gathering every once of her nerve she stepped up to Piccolo and wrapped her hands around his large, and erotically muscular, torso.

She saw Piccolo snap to attention after having been examining the floor for most of their visit. She knew this moment would make or break them, but she couldn't stop herself nor did she want to. She slid her hands to the front of his chest to lean on him for balance, because she was having to stretch herself and stand on tip-toes to even reach his neck. He had always bent down to meet her, for their many pecks on the cheek in the past.

And he did this time too; he bent down to receive, what he believed to be, a small kiss on the cheek. He closed his eyes but she did not, and once he was not looking down at her she turned her head and their lips met for the first time. Konna could only think that, although she had kissed a very few young men at the school before tonight, this was so much more invigorating. She knew little of kissing but far more than Piccolo would, so she knew she would have to lead.

She did not have the chance. Milliseconds after their lips had interlocked, before she had the chance to even deepen the kiss, Piccolo jerked back roughly. His eyes were wide with, what she could only describe as horror. She felt a blush creep up on her face but she did not back away from him, she stood flat footed with her eyes as large as she could make them looking up at him expectantly. She wanted him to realize his mistake and bend to continue the kiss. Piccolo, who almost looked angry at first, saw her eyes begin to water and his face turned to indecision.

"Was that an accident girl?" He asked roughly and very low. He hands were clinched tightly at his sides, very nearly drawing blood, while he stayed _very_ aware that she was still pushed up against him.

She let out a sad sigh and shook her head, and then he became angry. "Then what the h-ll are you doing?"

Konna blinked hard, trying not to cry; Piccolo was so rarely this rude with her anymore that, given the hope of romance, this outburst struck a very tender nerve. She was out of place, wasn't she? All this stupid girl talk with her friends and silly name game made her act foolish and childish…well, kissing wasn't childish. But foolish at least considering who it was she was doing the kissing with.

"You don't know what you're doing." Piccolo said down to her and stepping away, more frustrated now than angry. "Do not play games with me, I'm not here to be your experiment."

"But Piccolo, I…didn't…I don't…" She trailed off, unable to finish the thought. Piccolo waited until his impatience got the better of him, and then he powered up. What he could never tell her was that he wanted this, so much more than she could understand or even be aware of. He even wanted things that would not just make her blush but make her turn tail and run, never look back or give him a second thought. He wanted to be with her, all the time…in every way. For her to kiss and touch him this way was torturous to him and she didn't even know it.

"Enough playing." He said. "You're a woman now, stop acting like a child. This is not something I am willing for you to learn from me. I am not your teacher anymore, especially not with this." He turned around but Konna grabbed his arm hard enough to keep him where he was.

"Piccolo, I want this. I'm not playing…I haven't thought of you as my teacher in years. Many years." She begged him as much as she could not to leave in haste, she even tried to speak to him through their link, where she knew he could not ignore her.

_Please,_ she begged. _I love you. You know I do, and you love me too. I want this and I only want this with you. No one else. This isn't a game for me either._

Piccolo furrowed his eyebrows and looked hard at her, giving her the sensation that he was staring down an enemy on the battlefield. She let go of him and she couldn't help that her eyes began to water again. And then her bottom lip quivered, and all she could think of was that she had ruined everything. Every wonderful ounce of their friendship was falling apart in front of her, and it was more than she could bare.

She stepped far back and turned around, crying so hard she was shaking. She wrapped his cape around herself so tightly she thought for a minute it would rip, but it held fast. Piccolo, feeling such a strong pang of quilt and longing to comfort her made himself walk the few feet distance enough to stand behind her. He put a hand on her back, the only amount of affection he would allow himself, and tried to say to her without words that things would be okay.

"Just go." She snapped, after only a minute and turned swiftly around to toss the cape back at him. She was unexpectedly angry, and Piccolo did not know why. He had tried to be kind just now.

"Go back to your waterfall and your mountain, go and meditate. It's what you love most in this world anyway." She starting walking off, and Piccolo was left completely unsure of what to do.

"Konna." He called after her, forcefully because in the past that would always make her stay. This time she half turned her head and violently wiped away a tear.

"I can't see you now. Don't come and visit me." Her harsh words and fierce tone shot through Piccolo like tiny ki blasts, leaving his insides burnt and charred. He had never heard her speak this way to anyone before, save perhaps one of their many enemies from the past.

Now angry himself after such a singe, he shot back at her with just as much vile and venom as he could. "And what exactly did I do wrong? You're the one that kissed _me_."

Konna turned and a new set of fresh tears streamed down her face. "Yeah, that's right. I screwed up. I offered you something special and you spat in my face, something I thought would be wonderful completely disgusted you." She paused and wiped her eyes so hard Piccolo thought for minute she might actually damage them.

"I disgust you." She added slowly, quietly; she stared at the floor just as intently as Piccolo had first done. "I guess I keep forgetting you couldn't possibly want me."

Piccolo's fury dissipated at her last words and he abruptly realized she truly wanted him too, this was not a game or strange new lesson she wanted to learn. She wanted what he wanted, thought what he thought, longed the same longings he did. He could have smiled in that moment of realization but she snapped her head up at him so quickly he thought her head would spin off and land on the marble tiles.

There was a fire in her eyes he had never seen before, a fire that was not in the least bit pleasant.

_Konna_. He tried to say, because he was not sure if he could trust his voice not to waver or even form the right words. But she pushed his one word back at him and it scrambled his brain for a moment before dispersing into just the echo of an echo. She had never done that before.

"I mean it Piccolo. Go, and don't visit me again…I don't want to see you." Her finality was absolute. Then she turned around and began walking away. More than walking away, she was leaving him completely.

He could not call after her with his mind, and he said her name more than once to get her attention. He went to catch her but she darted inside the house, closing the door behind her. He was not sure what to do, he was in completely uncharted territory. He did not want her to leave, he wanted her to stay…he wanted her to stay with him and _never_ leave. When he realized she wanted him too it was like a overflow of emotions and hopes flooded him so fast he barely had time to process it all.

Then, as suddenly as the wave of hopeful feelings had come an even more intense feeling of dread came upon him. What if he had lost her? What if his own stupidity and complete ignorance had made her hate him, truly never wish to see or speak with him again? He felt a sudden sickening in the bottom-most pit of his stomach with a mix of bile in his throat, burning and churning inside like the magma of a volcano.

In one fluid motion he took flight and headed in whatever direction his subconscious took him. He needed to get far away. As far away from her and the muddled mess she managed to turn him into, far from whatever emotions threatened to overtake him and change him to a sniveling blob of useless matter on the ground. If she was leaving him he needed far from her as well.

But, in the back of his mind, he wondered just how long he could respect her wishes and stay away; for he knew, as much as he could never have admitted it to anyone…he needed her. And to need something, aside from basic life functions, was not a weakness Piccolo wished to ever expose.

_I do not need her._ He told himself, forcefully enough that it could have sounded as true as any other fact of life. The sky is blue, clouds are white, water is wet, I don't need her. It sounded factual, true, void, and empty.

_I do __**not**__ need her._ He repeated. _I am Piccolo, I do not need anyone. I need water, air, and a good fight…I need training, quiet and meditation…but I do not need anyone._

The sad and disappointing part of the confusing conundrum in his heart and mind was that, behind all this, he knew he wasn't even fooling himself. Just as much now as ever, perhaps more now than ever before, he knew she was just as necessary to him as any other act that continued life: breath, nourishment, meditation, training…Konna; not particularity in that order, in fact nearly the opposite of that order.

He needed her. Curse all the deities that be for it, blame it on absence of mind, weakness, blindness, stupidity or loss of malicious intuition, but he needed her nonetheless.


	22. Growing and Changing

A/N: Oh my gosh, it's been a while. Only a few chapters to go and we'll wrap this bad-boy up.

A/N 2: Okay, as for romance if you are looking for smut go elsewhere (and I say that with the utmost respect to all writers or readers). I feel that things should never get too graphic or explicitly romantically speaking. This is rated "T" for various reasons and there are some 'citrus' type sequences in this and later chapters. You should know that already because this is a romance story, but consider yourself officially warned.

Enjoy!

Chapter 22

Konna silently packed up her belongings in the middle of the night. Videl and Erasa were sleeping soundly mere feet away from her; they did not stir while she changed clothes and grabbed her small overnight bag. Stealth had been bred in her since training first began so many years ago, she knew exactly how to maneuver herself around that room so that not only was she silent but she made it seem as though she had never been in there. She left a very simple note for the girls so they wouldn't be upset: "Something came up. Went home. - Konna"

She looked at the clock on the nightstand; it read 2:46 in the morning. Daylight was still several hours away. She did not know where to go, if she flew home her father would sense her, wake up, and question her about the awkward appearance at such an unusual hour. She could not face anyone with this news or lack of explanation; she would simply break down and cry again. She had been crying so hard her eyes burnt with tears until she simply could not produce anymore. Never in her life had she been more hateful with anyone. She couldn't even bear to think about it now, the violence in her demeanor as she spoke to the man she loved.

And she did love him, so deeply and completely that the mere thought of his not returning the feelings shook her to her very core. It hurt in a way she had never imagined possible, but she could sense him still. He was not blocking her. That was strange because normally, well normal would not be the word to use in this case, but normal behavior for she and Piccolo was that _he_ would block _her_ until he felt otherwise. At the moment she was blocking him with all her might but, so far as she could tell, he was doing nothing. He was completely open. It was strange.

Perhaps she should have heard him out; he had called for her several times even after she left. Even now she could feel him trying to speak with her deeply in her mind, and sometimes she wondered if it was truly their minds that were linked or their souls? It was very difficult to tell the difference. It truly took every ounce of willpower and concentration she had to keep from letting his familiar voice echo inside her head and reverberate within her being. How eccentric she knew that sounded, but it was the truth.

He was too far away to see but close enough to feel, even close enough that she still sensed his ki. He was slowly inching his way toward his waterfall though, as if unsure if he wanted to put the distance between them just yet.

_What's stopping him?_ She asked herself. He had always retreated to his waterfall anytime they had a disagreement. Albeit, this was more than just a mere disagreement, this was a downright argument. Konna was never one to stay angry for long. It had taken a few hours but she was no longer angry, simply hurt beyond words. Piccolo had every right not to want her. What else could she honestly have expected from him? Doting, loving, poetic nonsense? No, he was not like that. If he had a type, which she doubted, she was not it. He had the right to say 'no'. He had the right.

Oh, but the rejection hurt. And yet, she was the one that felt guilty. She had been out of place with him. All these years she knew she had guided him along the road of emotions, friendship, and even love. What was he to think of her now that she had abandoned him? Of course she wanted to see him again...eventually. Just not right now. Not tonight...erm, today. Maybe not this week but soon enough she would have to see him. She did not have the resolve or sheer will to keep herself completely from him; not for any real amount of time.

She walked out onto the balcony of Videl's bedroom; it was completely dark with very little moonlight. With a single leap she flung herself skyward and, without exerting any energy, called into the air for Nimbus. The cloud caught her mid-fall back to the ground and raced off into a direction. Nimbus was not one that had to do a great deal of thinking for itself, so choosing a direction without Konna's guidance caused the little cloud to become erratic. Its movements were not graceful or remotely agile as usual, so Konna (who had not thought at all about where she needed to be going) was brought out of her thoughts long enough to give poor Nimbus some form of directions.

"Straight ahead, Nimbus." She said, sighing and wiping away a few tears that had made their way down her cheeks. She told herself they were from the wind.

"Let's see where that takes us..." She whispered, more to herself than the cloud.

X-x-X-x-X

He looked off into the distance and knew she was coming his way. He had been shocked at this night's events, ones he did not foresee coming in any way. He wrinkled his emerald green forehead in concentration and tried to think of what could be done to salvage this situation. He did not know if talking to Konna right now would be a wise choice, but he cared for her. Deeply. He tapped a razor sharp talon on his upper forearm and let out a long sigh.

He did not like seeing her upset, but he also _**knew**_ that she had completely misunderstood what happened tonight. He had thought that she above all people would have comprehended and known just how difficult and lost Piccolo would be. Dende feared that, if not rectified, these unfortunate circumstances would sew a chasm between the two. Or worse, they would not ever forgive each other. Love can so easily turn to hate when the passion that drives one is deterred toward the other. He simply could not let that happen.

Konna knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she and Nimbus had somehow made their way to the Lookout. The cloud had only done what was natural to it, when she said straight ahead the only familiar landing spot Nimbus knew was the Lookout. So, here they were. She looked ahead and saw Dende waiting for them near the center of his grounds. Her mind was so preoccupied for just a fraction of a second she had thought it was Piccolo waiting for her. Her heart skipped several beats but she calmed quickly when she realized it was the young Kami of Earth.

He clutched his wooden staff fervently, leaning on it more than usual for he needed its support. He was suddenly nervous about the discussion he wished to have with her. He hoped she would not see him as her enemy but rather, as a dear friend who had only her interest at heart. At the same time, however, he needed to bear in mind that beyond Konna's feelings were the thoughts and emotions of Piccolo. The latter of whom was much more difficult to handle and, he predicted, far more hurt at the moment than even he or Konna could possibly recognize.

Konna, he knew, would be the easier of the two to rationalize with. His feelings for Konna were like that of the love he had for his siblings on NeoNamek. He cared for her as greatly as he cared for any friend or brother he had ever known. He could not consider Piccolo a friend but rather he knew him as a warrior he greatly respected and admired. Between the two, Dende felt completely obligated to help them.

"Hello, Konna." He offered, watching as she lightly stepped off the cloud and onto the marble platform.

"Dende." She returned. "I didn't really mean to come here. Nimbus...well, it doesn't matter. I think I can use the company."

"Konna," Dende started, and something about his demeanor and sad expression made Konna realize he knew about it all. He knew everything.

"You were watching?" She screeched out, only to have him wince at her volume. "Sorry, but why would you watch us? It was none of your business!"

"Konna, please. I meant no harm." He touched her shoulder and rubbed slightly with his thumb. Something that was meant to relax and calm her made her pull away swiftly.

"Don't Dende, that's no excuse for invading my privacy." She crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"You know very well that I watch all of Earth. Piccolo and I are Nameks. Sometimes we cannot help but telepathically feel or think to one another."

"So what," She spat out. "He told you 'hey look over here I'm giving Konna an emotional breakdown' and you decided that would be a good show?"

"No, Konna. You know that is not true." Dende began feeling that anything he had to say would not be sufficient for her. She was more irrational and angry than he had ever seen her, even in battle. "I was only making sure he was alright."

Konna nodded and fiercely wiped away a few more tears, this time there was no wind to blame them on. "He's fine."

Dende shook his head slowly and lowered himself slightly to look more fully into her face. "No, Konna, he is not fine. I think, I cannot be sure, but I think you have broken his heart tonight."

Konna looked up at him, because Dende was also a foot and several inches taller than her. "You're wrong." She said quietly. "I can't break his heart; he never gave it to me." She 'hmphed' and looked down. "It was my heart that was broken."

Dende narrowed his eyes at her and spoke with more force. "Do not be a fool, Konna. You know that is not true. He gave his heart to you so long ago I wonder if it even still beats in his own chest."

Her jaw hung open just slightly. "What are you a poet? A philosopher? You don't know what you're talking about!" Konna took three steps back. "The both of you can't possibly understand. He doesn't love me the **right** way."

Dende smiled only out of bemusement. "There is no right way to love. Love is Love, nothing more and nothing less."

Konna growled at him for not understanding. "No, love is not just love. I love you but not the way I love him. I love my parents, and Goten, and my friends but none of that is the same way I feel about Piccolo. I...I'm human, and Saiyan and I need things he either can't or won't give me. I want romance, I want to marry him...I want a family with him."

She crumbled, she had already started crying during her rant, but then her face fell completely for the second time that night. Thinking of the family she could never have with the one person she loved more than any other made her physically ill. She hit the floor hard on her knees and covered her face with her hands. Any ounce of dignity she thought she had left was gone now, but she was too completely destroyed now to even care about being embarrassed.

Immediately Dende was next to her, on his own knees and hugging her to his chest. He was so different from Piccolo. They looked the same outwardly but were so very different in every other manor. He rocked her back and forth gently to try and soothe her; he petted her head like one would pet a dog's fur and said nothing until she had stopped sobbing. He leaned his chin on top of her head and let out a small chuckle.

"Oh Konna, you truly do not understand. Please allow me to explain." Dende, who had been brought up in the Namekian ways, knew to be nurturing and gentle with her.

Dende had the instinct of both mother and father, the sternness with which to reprimand that could flow into compassion at any moment when needed. This structure was what made the Namekians, as a whole, peaceful. Piccolo was an outsider and a warrior raised on Earth. If he still had instincts, for he very well could have rid himself of them early on, they were faint and never acted upon.

In a small way Konna enjoyed the change, to be held and comforted by someone who looked the part. Piccolo was so guarded it made any kind of affection so difficult Konna wondered sometimes if it was even worth the effort, but then he would send her a smirk and make her heartbeat double. Then, it was worth it. Yet with Dende it was so easy, he did not push her away he held onto her, grabbing her up first – but it wasn't the same. He wasn't Piccolo.

"Go ahead." She said after several minutes, clearing her throat softly.

"Piccolo is...different." At this Konna laughed against Dende's chest hard and loud, she wrapped her arms around his middle and smiled.

"You have a knack for stating the obvious." She said.

Dende smiled. "Yes, well, I am trying to lighten the moment. But truly, when I say he is different I mean he is an outsider both for Nameks and for the Humans."

Konna frowned. "You and he are close, though. You said telepathy comes easy for the two of you."

"Hai, just as body language is easy for Humans. It is nothing special for us. It just happens from time to time." Dende pulled away from her and looked at her face. "But it is not so easy for a Namek to form the same bond with one from another species altogether. He did not realize at the time but he cared for you so much that he felt an insatiable need to know you wholly. Telepathy is not a Human or Saiyan trait. That is why you have found it to be far more difficult to control than him."

Konna nodded, she felt suddenly like this conversation was meant to be more than simply a pep-talk to make her forgive and forget. "I understand."

"Then hear me out. You need to know that Nameks are able to have a family. We encourage it. It is what we hold very dear in our culture. I do not know Piccolo's past enough to guess why he is as...um...difficult as he is about feelings, but I do know that judging from the way even the Senshi act around him he has never been accepted here either."

"He doesn't make friends easily." Konna added. "He doesn't trust people."

"And would you trust them, if you had never been given an ounce of acceptance? Konna, at least you look the part. You can pass for human. We cannot."

"Yes, I do understand. But this is not helping me feel any better. The way Nameks have a family is _very _different from Humans or Saiyans. I'm not angry with Piccolo now, sad but not angry. Honestly, I really do get that it was my own fault for wanting something he just can't give me."

Dende put his hand on her mouth and shushed her. "You still are not hearing me. Nameks can have families. We had to develop a way of repopulating without needing both genders. I believe now that when only Guru was left it was simply the best way to fix the problem of no more females. I did not ever realize when I was younger, before coming here, that there was any other way to reproduce but to lay eggs ourselves. But looking back there were many times visitors to our planet would come with females of many different species...and some of our men would even leave our planet to go live with them. I never understood because I was so young, but now that I have seen families on Earth it makes sense."

Konna shook her head. "So what are you saying? That you and Piccolo could have children like humans do, not just lay an egg?"

Dende looked unsure. "That is a difficult question to answer. I do not know if it is possible or not, there has never been a pairing between Humans and Namekians. Besides that, you are a half-breed. There is a chance that your blood and his blood could not create a child, that the mix of all three species would be unattainable."

Konna looked to Dende with large eyes and excitement in her voice. "But, you're saying that if we wanted we could try to have a family? That there is a very small amount of hope?"

Dende nodded. "If I wished to make a Human my mate and attempt to have a family I could. The same for Piccolo; but, that is one of the downfalls of being bred for so many years without the want or need of females. I have no interest in such things, one day I may lay an egg of my own but to mate with a Human or anyone else; it does not appeal to me." He chuckled slightly and looked admiringly down at Konna. "You know, I didn't even really know what a 'girl' was until meeting you. I never paid any attention to what a 'female' was when they were mentioned."

Konna felt new tears fill her eyes as sadness engulfed her again. She smiled and tried whole heartedly to keep it from her friend.

"I understand Dende." She said. "Thank you so much for making me listen." She leaned in and hugged his neck, laying her head on his shoulders. "I'm so sorry for the way I acted before."

Dende stroked her hair again and put his left arm around her middle. "It is okay, I imagine the pain was tremendous."

Konna clamped her eyes shut and tried to let the fabric of Dende's robes wipe the tears away. She understood now that Piccolo would not feel the need for wanting her as a mate. She had probably confused him so badly he didn't know what to do or think. It still hurt, but Dende had made her recognize that she alone could not change decades of embedded behavior. Piccolo was who he was; she should not want to change him.

She still loved him just as he was.

XxXx--

Piccolo had tried so hard to keep away. He had moved painfully slow in going to his waterfall. Sure, at first he'd shot off like a rocket away from her but then he wondered what if she wanted him near so they could put this behind them? He wanted nothing more than to put it behind them. But, she had said not to visit and to stay away.

He did not know how many hours he had left himself completely open for her and tried repeatedly to talk to her with no response. He had apologized repeatedly, in that last few hours he had said he was sorry more times than **ever** in his life. He felt her ki move away from where he was but not with the energy needed to fly so he knew she was riding on that cloud, which meant she was trying to get away without showing him where she was going.

He felt that familiar ache inside his chest again. He could not make himself go to his waterfall tonight. He wanted to follow her but so slowly and so far behind that she couldn't possibly know what he was doing. Besides, she was concentrating so hard on blocking him out that she probably wouldn't be able to really pay that kind of attention to his movements.

He had let himself float almost lazily in the direction she had gone. After a very short amount of time he realized she must be going to the Lookout. Which made sense; she and Dende were good friends. She would want someone to confide in, it was what she did. She talked out her feelings and emotions and hopefully, with any luck, Dende would convince her that she needed to give him one more chance.

He assured himself, if she ever forgave him, he would not screw it up again.

Then, it could not have been more than half an hour after she should have landed on the Lookout, she stopped blocking him. She was not talking to him or filtering to him but neither was he completely unable to communicate with her. Suddenly he did not know what to say, or if to say anything. By all the Kais he was so completely lost and unsure. He hated, absolutely **hated** being unsure.

_Konna._ He tried, but did not get an answer. _Konna?_ He tried again. The sound of his own voice was not being pushed back at him; he knew she could hear him. But, choosing not to answer was not her usual reply by any means so he did the only thing he knew to do: he apologized, again.

_I'm sorry._ He said. He really tried to sound like he meant it, because he did mean it, but he knew he was not so great at the humility part. At one time he would never have second guessed that she would understand his many shortcomings and accept him as is. But now he was not so sure. His own stupidity in these matters is what had caused the need for an apology in the first place.

There was a long silence in which Piccolo stopped moving and debated on going back the direction he had come in. If she found him following her after obviously not wanting to speak with him she would not be happy. Making her even angrier at the moment was not what Piccolo wished to do, and being the realistic creature that he was he came to the conclusion that she must have stopped blocking him because she had either fallen asleep, or was no longer mentally able to maintain it.

Then suddenly her voice came into his head, not sounding like her normal happy self but not sounding necessarily like she was still irate.

_I know. It's okay._ She said to him, a few seconds later she added. _I'm sorry too._

Piccolo had always heard the phrase from humans that a weight had lifted from their shoulders; the only time before now that he had ever felt that sensation was when he took off his turban and weighted cape. Now, he understood. It was pure relief. Like the relief he felt when he had completely shielded Konna from Nappa's blast, or when he found her in Outerworld after she died, or when she had told him on that rooftop that she loved him, before disaster struck.

She did not say anything else to him but he could not stop himself from going to her, and impulse driven actions were not what he prided himself on doing. He began flying toward the Lookout at top speed, he reached the summit quickly only to find that Konna and Dende were on their knees, hugging - and Dende stroked Konna's long hair - and she had her hands around his neck and her face burried in his shoulder. It took barely a second for Piccolo to suddenly have the most aggressive and violent emotion come upon him at the sight.

It wasn't hatred, he knew that one well. No, this was something else. He gritted his teeth and watched about two more seconds until Konna squeezed Dende's neck and pulled her head away to give him a kiss on the cheek. Something snapped. Piccolo landed on the marble floor directly above the pair a split-second later. Konna had felt Piccolo for a while but he shielded himself well enough that she did not realize he had been so close.

She was happy to see him, but a strong emotional pain seized her the next moment so much so that she could barely breathe for several seconds. Her heart was racing and pulsing in her throat and ears. But she did not have time to think about that for too long. Piccolo had this kind of rage about him and even his energy was practically shouting "Get Away". Without warning he grabbed her by the back of her garb and slid her more than ten feet down the marble, away from Dende. It had not hurt at all, it was only sliding. He did not throw her or push her or anything like that, but it was shocking so she yelped from surprise.

Dende, who looked just as shocked, barely had time to look up at Piccolo much less offer an explaination. Piccolo punched Dende squarely in the face and sent him flying across the Lookout and into a nearby tree. Piccolo was subconsciously careful not to hit Dende too hard, he knew it would not take much at all to kill the young Kami, but this sudden urge to keep him _away_ from Konna was insatiable. His well disciplined self control and reserve were all but lost for the moment.

"Oh my gosh!" She yelled, jumping up and running toward Dende while yelling at Piccolo in the process: "What are you doing!?"

Piccolo huffed and phased in front on her, picking her up and holding her around the waist by one arm. He sat her down on the floor again and pushed her hard with one foot. She was sent sliding down the marble again, which was now more annoying than shocking. But, Piccolo could not bring himself to fight her. He knew she was strong, even stronger than he was, and she would probably be the one to knock the crap out of him in the end. But he just couldn't even think about trying to punch her, it was like his entire body rejected the thought of it.

The difference was that he would be fighting her out of anger and not from a 'friendly' sparring session. He couldn't do that. He could not ever let her think for a moment that she could make him angry enough to hit her. Because he could hurt himself far easier than he could ever hurt her, he would never intentionally hurt her. Not ever.

"Stop it!" She yelled from across the grounds. "Piccolo what is wrong with you!?"

Dende was just now getting up; he believed he had a broken jaw and what felt like a cracked skull, but it would probably only end up a servere bruise. His back ached in more than one place from hitting the tree. He was dizzy, completely shell-shocked and needed to heal himself. But Piccolo grabbed his robe at the neck and pushed him up against the tree.

"Piccolo," Dende choked out, breathing difficultly from the grip Piccolo had on his garb. "Don't...be...angry."

"Why the h-ll not?" He growled.

Konna grabbed Piccolo's arm, the one ripping Dende's robe, and squeezed hard enough to be painful...but not too hard. "Let him go! Please!"

Piccolo grunted both from physical pain, because Konna's grip didn't exactly tickle, but mostly from the hurt of thinking Konna would want to be with Dende instead of him. That perhaps she loved Dende too and maybe more. That was a kind of hurt that was so different and so much worse than his arm that he had no way to deal with it. He could tear off his arm and grow a new one; he couldn't grow a new heart.

In a move that was faster than Dende could see, and Konna expected a much more offensive hit or kick, Piccolo grabbed Konna up and sat her down on the marble floor. She growled at him for being so frustratingly passive aggressive and yelled up at him again: "Piccolo! Why are you attacking Dende!?"

"Forget it." Piccolo said, letting her go and scowling down at her. "You can have the weakling."

As he turned and walked away Konna shouted a very angry "Nani?" at his retreating back.

Dende spat purple blood onto the floor, from a badly busted lip, and tried not to think of his many aches as he spoke.

"Piccolo, she was crying over you. I only tried to comfort her." He touched his swelling chin tenderly. But as he, too, became angry over the small beating he just took he also made himself recognize that Piccolo was in pain too. Terrible pain that even he could probably not imagine. Also, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Piccolo, for all his hurt and anger, could have more easily killed him than what damage he had done.

Piccolo pivoted on a leather shoe and eyed the younger Namekian angrily. "I could see exactly what you were trying to do."

Dende slid down the tree and sat at the base of it. "By all the Kais, I cannot console you too. Please, the two of you, go and talk about this and let me be."

Dende put a hand to his head and then another on his jaw, he began trying to heal himself when he felt someone beside him. He feared at first it would be Piccolo but as he opened his eyes he looked squarely into the face of Konna. He grinned at her and chuckled a little.

"You see now." He half whispered, knowing that no matter how quietly he spoke Piccolo would hear him. "No man acts like that over something he does not care for...or want for himself."

Konna nodded, guilt consuming her for several seconds, but waited until Dende had healed himself completely before helping him stand up. "I'm so sorry." She said quietly.

"No, it is not your fault." Dende sad, careful to make sure several inches of space was between them, then looked at Piccolo. "Or completely yours. I was too close. Truly, if the circumstances were turned I would have done the same thing...perhaps. But not nearly so well."

Piccolo's eyes shut tight for one second, he jerked his head once and took flight in the direction of his Waterfall. He did not completely understand everything that had happened, but he had been wrong. He knew that much. And now Konna probably hated him again. It was enough to drive him insane.

"Chikusho". He growled angrily to himself.

"That's not a nice thing to say." Konna said, flying in beside him. She was smirking at him.

"Hmph." He glanced over at her quickly. "I don't need a lecture."

Konna's grin faded and she sped up enough to jump in front of him. "Now wait, you're putting words in my mouth."

Piccolo, who had to stop flying or else run smack into her, looked down at her in the near dark. The moon was not full tonight, so there was some but very little light. He could barely see her face enough to know if she was angry or simply irritated.

"Piccolo." She said, and this time it was soft and sweet like it had started on the roof. "I'm so sorry about before. I was wrong to speak to you like I did. I was just hurting and, well, I handled myself badly."

"It's fine." He said lowly, lacking in whatever words were appropriate for the moment.

"No it's not. I want to make it up to you." She floated over to him and hugged him tightly around the chest. "Is this okay?"

Piccolo looked down and put his hand around her waist like he had seen Dende do with her. "Yes."

"Good." She leaned her head on his chest and felt him begin to stroke her hair. "But, you have to promise me one thing."

Piccolo, trying to keep from angering her again...ever, nodded. "What?"

"Don't ever punch Dende again. You know he's too weak to take it." She hit his chest playfully, though adding a very serious undertone to her words, and started flying off ahead of him; he immediately followed her to wherever it was she was going.

He knew suddenly that this was how it would be from now on. She would lead, he would follow. How completely absurd it sounded to him, because he was always a leader. Always giving the commands, always in charge.

He grinned in the dark as he trailed behind her because he also realized he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Konna leaned against Piccolo's chest as they both sat next to the waterfall. She was content with the way things were working out since their fight. That particular turn of events was now nearly a week in the past and, as of yet, things seemed to have fallen right back into the same routine as before. She wasn't sure if they were 'dating' per se. She really didn't think Piccolo quite understood what it even meant when she had asked. He only said they were dating if she decided they were dating. Simple enough. But honestly, they had come to this arrangement nearly a week ago and thus far they had not even kissed. After that terrible, wonderful night when she realized that Piccolo wanted to be together too nothing much between them had actually changed.

Truthfully, it was a little disappointing to Konna. Sure, Piccolo was different now in a way that she couldn't quite put her finger on. He was completely complacent but not in the way her father was, Piccolo didn't demonstrate his normal gruff aversions to things like before. Perhaps they needed to talk about what they were, because she didn't want to be mistaken about his feelings for her or for Piccolo to be confused. For her, this was it. He was her forever. She didn't want anyone else, and maybe he did not grasp that.

"Piccolo." She said, and he hummed at her. At the moment it was midday and warm, but the weather during this time of the year was too cold for swimming so they were sitting at the base of a rock by the waterfall. She was leaning on his chest and he had his arms on either side of her, lazily placed on his knees.

"I was wondering, what do you thing of this? Us, I mean." She turned her head and watched him. As always, he showed no outward signs of his thinking process.

"It's a good thing." He said, and ended with that.

"Yes, but, nothing has really changed. Don't you think?" She turned her whole body around and smiled at him. "Is that what you want?"

"What needs to change?" He asked, it was a legitimate question. He had always thought they were good together. As long as they never had another fight like before.

"Nothing. We're okay." She kissed his cheek and leaned back on his chest again. She sighed and wondered if, perhaps, Piccolo would freak out on her again if they kissed. Really kissed, because she had not ever specifically said that people who date, kiss. Piccolo probably did not realize that dating meant doing all those personal things he had never been comfortable with…and then some.

Sure, he got crazy jealous before. That just means he doesn't like her with someone else, how much of that meant he wanted her for himself? Really wanted her? She turned toward him again, this time making sure she was covering all her bases, and then asked him very simply: "Can I kiss you?"

Piccolo very slightly furrowed his eye ridges. "You just did."

Konna smiled and kissed his cheek again. "Yes, I did. But, I want a better kiss. Like the one you got angry about on the roof."

Piccolo's heartbeat sped up. "Why?" His breathing became slightly faster and more shallow.

Konna's face fell just a little. "Oh, well, because I want too see how it feels. I mean with you."

Piccolo barely nodded and stated very matter-of-factly: "You have kissed others before me."

Konna, taken aback, stuttered slightly. "U-uh, yes. But only two…and they were not very good."

Piccolo looked down and grunted. "Then don't bother. I will not be good either."

Konna smiled and pressed her face up against his neck, breathing in deeply his distinct smell. "Piccolo-chan, you're already better than you think."

"Hmph." He sighed, more like a raspy growl than a sigh, while abruptly sitting up straight and rigid. He was officially lost completely and without any idea what to do next. Why did this have to be so difficult? Battling galactic tyrants wasn't this frustrating.

Konna kissed his neck softly in the spot where she had been breathing in and exhaling, grinning against his green skin because she was both nervous and excited at once. She was probably not the best kisser herself, so knowing that Piccolo would not be able to tell the difference was a relief. She moved up to kiss his jaw, which he clenched so tightly at her touch she thought he might break a tooth from it.

"Piccolo-chan, what's wrong?" She asked, this time actually wondering if he really wanted to kiss her at all.

He growled. "I don't know what the h-ll I'm doing."

Konna pulled away and looked very seriously at him, she tried to sound as reassuring as she could. "I love you. I'm not so sure myself about all this change, but I do want this. And I want you."

She took his hand nearest to her and held it, rubbing his palm with her thumb. "I understand if you don't like the kissing. Really, I do. You want me, you love me, but if this is all too much I understand."

Piccolo looked at her for several seconds without giving any signs of answering until finally, without any provocation or direction, leaned up and pressed his lips quickly and firmly against hers. Technically, it was a kiss; but he pulled away and wondered what was so special about their lips touching rather than arms or legs or fists. He felt no different, and wondered what the big deal was with Humans and kissing.

Konna smiled. "See, was that so hard?" She leaned in and did the same, putting her hands on his head to touch his ears.

She made this one last longer, and she moved her hands so that one was behind his head and the other around the back of his neck. She kissed him in the way she had only seen in movies, the two kisses she had before now were barely classifiable. Quick, almost pecks on the lips with one boy trying to suck out all the air in her lungs. No, this was nicer. She moved her lips so they weren't just there, not just touching his lips and nothing more.

At first, Piccolo thought nothing more about this kiss than the one he had just given. But then she was touching him; not doing anything particularly special but then, all of a sudden, it just felt much nicer than usual. His hands went around her waist and she turned so that she was completely facing him. Once she put her arms around his shoulders and neck he decided they were too far apart, he wanted her closer. He pulled her over against him and moved his hands along her back.

It felt good. Piccolo wasn't sure what he was doing but basically, he just did want he wanted to. She didn't mind or didn't show it if she did. Her kissing had changed too, his jaw unclenched and relaxed as she strangely enough slightly bit his bottom lip. That was different. Effective, but different. Even as they sat he was taller than her, she had to get on her knees in front of him while he sat to be eye level with him.

He was dizzy and abruptly very aware that she was so close to him, leaning against him. The fact that he was touching her and kissing her, well it didn't help. He shifted them both and crossed his legs, which was not comfortable in the least, but otherwise she would have noticed the problem. He wasn't exactly embarrassed, it took a lot to make him so, he was simply knowledgeable that things of that nature were not appropriate.

"What's wrong?" She asked, pulling away. She was having to lean way over now and brace herself with the rock just to kiss him; he had pushed her away and crossed his legs.

"Nothing." He said, pulling back and putting his hands at his sides. The total experience had lasted about seven minutes altogether and he could tell she was disappointed in him for stopping.

"That was nice." He offered, because it was true. It was not that he disliked what had happened, whatever that was they were doing was downright enjoyable, but Humans were blatantly discrete about body parts. Safer to keep his problem to himself, it was inappropriate at best.

Konna smiled and finally scooted next to him because he refused to let her in his lap; she pressed against his side and draped his arm over her, touching his pink-tinted muscles while they sat. "Yes. Very nice, we'll do it again sometime?"

Piccolo let out a barely audible chuckle and looked down at her. "Sure."

-

Another five days went by and Konna, who was busy with a project at school, was not able to visit Piccolo. She wanted to but found she simply couldn't. She was staying with Videl for the week until the project was over, mainly because they were partners in Chemistry class and Videl had her pool room currently, although very temporarily, turned into a lab. Erasa joined them, not for the Academia but only for the chatting. The girls had asked and begged Konna for nearly two weeks to explain the strange disappearance that night...and then the sudden giddiness she now had.

"Seriously, you're so happy all of a sudden." Erasa said. "What happened?"

Videl, who was currently heating up bases with the Bunsen burner, also looked at Konna from behind plastic goggles. "Yeah, she's right. You're different. What's up?"

"Nothing is 'up' girls, really. Now can't we focus on the experiment?" Konna began writing formulas and hypotheses inside her lab journal. Videl stopped burning bases and Erasa simply grunted in irritation at her friend.

"Do you know why we _know_ that something is definitely up?" Videl asked, and Konna shook her head. "Because, you are avoiding everything we're asking. If you would have just given us something logical, even if it was a lie, we would have bought it."

Erasa slid her elbows onto the table and leaned her head on her hands. "Yeah Konna, we can sniff out a cover-up like detectives. You're hiding something; I really wish you'd tell us what it is."

"Why, so you two could have some good gossip?" Konna joked, winking at them from under her own plastic goggles.

"No, that's not it." Videl said, taking off her white lab coat and slinging it unceremoniously on the back of chair, and then sat in said chair. "I don't know why you'd keep it a secret, whatever it is. We're not going to blab your personal life all over school."

"I know that." Konna said, scratching her head in deliberation. For some odd reason, she really did want to tell the girls all about her…relationship, she supposed would be the most appropriate word for it. She wondered if Piccolo would mind. They had not discussed anything about telling other people about their sudden personal status change.

"Well, it can't be something bad because you're happy all of a sudden. Like, really happy and smiling all the time." Erasa winked at her and smirked. "Is it a boy?"

Konna nodded, and instantly Erasa and Videl were sitting upright and paying attention. "Yeah, sort of. He's not a boy though, he's a young man."

"Uh huh, and does his name start with a "P"? 'Cause that's my guess." Videl said, crossing her legs and arms in a show of confidence.

"Well, um, yes. It does actually." Konna answered. Erasa's eyes grew larger and she snapped her fingers loudly.

"Is he the reason you left that night? What happened?" Erasa sat next to Videl in the chair, very nearly sitting in her lap, and listened intently.

"Yes. We, um, have an understanding now. That's all." Konna slipped out of her own lab coat and walked over to a stool to sit on.

"Understanding?" Videl asked. "Like friends with benefits…or just the benefits?"

Konna blushed and let her mouth gape for a moment before answering. "I, no, we just, you know…talked."

"I, er, me, um, she, blah!" Erasa laughed. "I've never seen you act like this. You're always so…" She stopped for a minute to think if the right word.

"Articulate." Videl finished, getting a head nod from Erasa.

Konna rolled her eyes at the two. "Oh, I just don't know. We had a fight, then made up. Now we've kissed but only once in two weeks. I really don't know what to think."

"Well, what's he like? And what was the fight about?" Erasa asked.

"He's not talkative. He's very much a loner, doesn't really like to be affectionate...well, he doesn't really know now actually." At that Videl raised a quizzical brow.

"Doesn't know how?" She asked.

Konna looked at the girls and thought very hard about whether or not to tell them about herself. About her family and friends, she imagined that since they could believe in Cell and that Hercule defeated him surely they could believe in creatures that were powerful and different in that same sense. Besides, if they ever met Piccolo they would have to believe her.

"Girls," Konna started. "I think I want to tell you guys something about me and my family that very few people know...we're different from normal people."

"Yeah, who isn't?" Erasa chimed in, flicking Videl's hair and annoying the black headed teenager into slapping her hand away.

Konna shook her head lightly. "No, that's not it. Let me show you."

Konna walked out of the room and motioned for her friends to follow. Up the stairs and out to the roof they followed her until the unsuspecting girls were finally getting very curious and asking what she was doing. Konna, more nervous than excited about this, visibly gulped and stepped onto the edge of the roof. Behind her were several stories of air and very far down it was hundreds of feet to the ground.

Her friends were instantly running up to her and yelling at her to get down, to stop the sick joke. She stepped off the roof and floated in midair right in front of them, moving ever so slightly in the wind. They stopped their running and yelling, they stood completely dumbfounded with mouths agape. Erasa stuttered wordlessly, Videl blinked repeatedly, and both girls said nothing.

"Promise me you will never tell anyone, please." She said, hovering down to stand on the roof in front of the girls.

"How'd you do that?" Videl shrieked. "I want to know, how'd you do it!?"

"I'm not completely human." Konna answered honestly. "It's a very long story but suffice it to say that my father is Saiyan, my mother is human and I'm a mixture of both."

"Saiyan?" Erasa repeated. "What's a Saiyan?"

Konna gave a nervous grin and chuckled wryly. "An alien."

"Alien, like from Europe?" Erasa asked, completely serious.

"No. Alien, like little green men from outer space!" Videl yelled at her, walking up and touching the skin on Konna's arm like it was an exotic snake from the jungle.

"Interesting that you would say green men from Outer space." Konna said, amused and letting it show. "I kinda think that maybe you have an idea of what Piccolo is."

Videl's eyes bulged and she scowled. "I want to know everything, long story or not."

"Me too." Erasa said, sitting herself down on the rooftop cross-legged and looking intently up at Konna.

"Right now?" Konna asked and received a very strong "Yes" from both girls.

Videl stood hands on hips leaning against the air conditioning unit, scowling at Konna while she explained herself in what seemed like loathing; truly, it was only that Videl couldn't possibly believe that one of her only close friends was anything other than human. Surely this was some kind of trick, like her father was always so quick say. It had to be a trick of some kind.

It just had to be.

XxXx—

Piccolo looked up in surprise as he felt Konna coming his way; he was suddenly excited and happily anxious to see her. If it had taken her much longer to come visit he would have been left with no choice but to search her out among the humans, although she had kept in contact with him telepathically it just didn't cut it. He wanted to see her and touch her, not just hear her voice.

One night she had stayed up on the rooftop of her human friend's home to speak with him privately, he did not venture that far into the city again (and on a small level was hesitant to go back to that particular rooftop) but rather he spoke with her from a distance. He listened as she told him all of her venturing the past few days while away from home. She seemed to enjoy herself immensely when in the city but, in the end, he could feel her smile as she said: "I miss you. And I can't wait to come home." Then, always, she would end their one-way conversations with "I love you Piccolo-chan."

He had yet to say it to her. She knew he loved her, he knew he loved her. Why say it?

_Piccolo._ He felt her say. _I have guests, they want to meet you. Is that alright?_

He scowled in confusion for a minute and stretched his senses out enough to realize that she carried with her two other life forces, both incredibly weak. They must be those human friends she had been speaking so much about. He crossed his arms and thought for a minute about whether or not he did want to meet them, he never had pleasant encounters with humans. Normally he avoided them.

He wanted to please her though; she would not have asked or already brought them out this far if she wasn't planning on him saying 'yes' to her request. The thought that she had anticipated his answer would have infuriated him not long ago, but now he honestly, disgustingly enough, only wanted to make her happy. How very feeble and pathetic he had become, and so quickly too.

_Fine._ He stated nonchalantly, making it sound neither agreeable nor disagreeable.

He wore his weighted turban and cape and did not wish to remove them, no matter how foreboding they made him seem, then he floated down to the edge of the lake. He figured with something as large as the waterfall in the backdrop surely he himself would seem less daunting. She flew much slower than usual and had either human tucked in under each arm, much like a person carries a sack of goods from a store. He could hear the unfamiliar teenagers squealing and carrying on like scared little mice from a mile away. It was annoying.

He couldn't imagine what Konna must have told them before meeting him because as they landed, only a few short feet in front of him, they did not seem nearly as shocked as they should have been. Only mildly shocked, like ones who have been told about wild grizzly bears, and perhaps had even seen pictures, but never before been given the opportunity to meet one face-to-face.

The blonde one bowed and did not take her very large, nervous eyes off of him once during the entire encounter. The dark haired girl glared at him and then, upon seeing that he could match any intimidating look she gave and then some, backed down to look more at the ground than anything else.

"Piccolo-chan, these are my very good friends Erasa and Videl." Konna pointed to the girls as she said their names. He recognized them after that and understood the two very unique personalities Konna had described to him on many occasions. He believed he might take to the dark haired girl better than the blonde – if forced to mingle with them very often.

"Konichiwa, Piccolo-sama." Erasa said, and Konna tried to hold in a giggle. She had never heard Erasa sound so respectful before.

"Uh yeah, same here." Videl added but without bowing, looking at Konna and then back to Piccolo a few times. "So, you two are dating?"

Konna coughed suddenly as she choked on nothing but air and Videl's words, she looked to Piccolo and was about to mentally apologize to him. He did not get angry or defensive or anything; he looked squarely at Videl and nodded the affirmative. Konna smiled at that and felt tingly on the inside, that Piccolo would acknowledge that fact made her feel spirited and, well, very much attracted to him at the moment.

"Wow. Interesting." Videl said, eyebrow raised and fingers tapping her forearm.

"Interesting how?" Konna asked. "You said you thought it was sweet earlier."

"No I didn't, Erasa did." She countered.

"Hai, but you agreed with her." Konna argued, now the one that was being defensive.

"Konna, jeez, don't go nuts. I didn't mean anything by it." Videl said. "I just had a different picture in my head about him. That's all."

Konna looked down and felt slightly embarrassed. "Yes, okay. I'm sorry. I suppose it's still just new to me."

"Understandable." Erasa said, walking toward Piccolo just a little. "You're a lucky guy, but I bet you know that already."

Piccolo nodded, his face void of all emotion.

Konna smiled as Erasa turned around to walk back and made eyes at Konna, her expression clearly one of morbid amazement.

"Yeah, you weren't kidding." She whispered. "He doesn't talk much."

Konna felt Piccolo's irritation growing just a bit; she also knew he was only putting up with the girls for her benefit. So the next moment she swung around in a sweeping motion and told the girls it was time to go. Videl was quick to run over to her and very eager to fly again but Erasa was still questionable about it, she had been the one yelling most of the way.

"But we get so high." She complained. "There aren't seat belts or anything, what if she falls?"

"I haven't fallen since I've known how to fly." Konna reassured her. "I won't drop you."

Erasa still would not go to her. "Yeah, maybe I'll just walk."

Konna outright laughed at that. "It took us nearly two hours to get here, going moderately fast. It would take you days to get back on foot."

Erasa rubbed her arms in a gesture of unease until finally Videl pulled away from Konna, took Erasa's hand, and walked over to a clear spot past the large rocks. She took out a capsule from her pocket while everyone standing there watched as a small air craft popped out.

"Well, if she's that scared I don't wanna hear about it all the way back." She pushed Erasa toward the machine. "Seriously, let's go and NO complaining." She commanded, throwing a hand over her head in a wave gesture for the two still behind her. "Bye."

Konna waved at the two as they left and then turned again toward Piccolo, slowly making her way to his side. He watched her as she walked and then looked down at her once she reached him, not smiling from the meeting with the humans but not scowling either. She took that as a good sign.

"Thank you." She said, twisting around to stand on her tip-toes and pursing her lips slightly with her chin held up. To any onlooker it would have seemed like such an uncomfortable way to initiate a kiss, but he knew that was his cue. He bent with a turned head and let her kiss his cheek, disappointing her just a little that it wasn't more, but at least it was something.

"Why did you bring them?" He asked.

"I've basically told them my life story today. Needless to say, they wanted to meet you." She nudged him with her elbow. "You're a big part of it, you know. And let me just explain right now that girls are very social creatures. We like romance, we like talking, so they absolutely had to meet the man that makes me so happy all the time."

Piccolo smirked, and had to pause for a moment and let that statement sink in. He had never thought that he could make another person happy. He could scare, intimidate, irritate, fight, anger, hurt and inflict any number of other not-so-nice emotions. But happiness, that was a surprise.

"Not all the time." He offered.

"Yeah, you do. All the time – except during fights. But anyone has those. It's how we handle them that will make or break us." She grabbed his hand to hold it; he did not squeeze hers in return nor did he shirk her hand away. At least that was an improvement. "Do I make you happy?"

Piccolo thought for a minute about that, wondering what the best thing to say would be. Truth, usually, was the best route with Konna. He feared being caught in a web if he lied because he knew, far too well, that she could read him like a book.

"Yes, always…except for that latest fight." He said, adding the last part with a playful glare sent down toward her.

She huffed and grabbed his turban off his head, which was easy enough to do since he was not expecting it in the least, and started running off into the nearby woods. Piccolo usually would have let her have the thing, he could easily manifest another one. He knew she wanted him to follow her, chase her, and be playful with her. Such foolishness would have never crossed his mind before nor would he ever contemplated running after her.

But playing made her laugh and smile, he was more attracted to her than ever when she was giggling next to him or being giddy like a child. Her antics were so very different from his own strange, stoic behavior that it was the yin-yang effect. Opposite attraction, enjoying the differences between each other.

So he went after her. He phased in next to her several times as she ran, even shooting his eye lasers safely behind her feet but never too close to hit her. After roughly ten minutes of this chase he phased in next to her and grabbed her up, pinning her between him and a large tree. She was laughing so loudly he could hear nothing else in the world but her merriment in his ears; he couldn't help but begin a smirk of his own because of it.

She stretched her arm as far behind her as she possibly could to keep the turban out of his reach, making Piccolo's chest lean against her and grab at her arm to pull it back. Without realizing it Piccolo had put his left hand on her hip, encircling part of her small waist. It was meant to keep her still as he pretended to get annoyed at her dangling the turban away from him like when teasing a mouse.

"Why this futile attempt? I can simply make a new one." He said to her, trying to get the upper hand – which he thought he already had since he knew she wasn't being serious.

"Then why chase me in the first place?" She countered, completely confident and smirking up at him.

She knew the reason, because he wanted to be with her. She could faintly feel the thrill he tried to hide when she was flirtatious...not that he knew what flirting was anyway, and he certainly couldn't do it himself. Still, she enjoyed having this sudden feeling of control, because it had not escaped her notice that Piccolo was doing anything and everything she wanted lately. For some reason he was catering to her since the fight, yet aside from a short kissing spell that he himself ended abruptly, she really couldn't figure out why.

"Hmph, you think you're smarter than me? Give it here." He ordered, reaching again for her arm. He really didn't want the turban. He couldn't care less about it, but he did want the excuse to be touching her. He could have pulled her arm back toward him and ripped the turban out of her grasp several minutes ago without a problem. He had no interest in doing so because at the moment it was completely invigorating to be playing this game with her, and strangely enough he was exceedingly mindful of every movement she made as she wriggled and writhed against him. It was exhilarating in way he simply could not explain. He had never felt such a rush of excitement like this outside of a battle. Ever.

"No!" She said, careful not to yell because she had long ago learned to adjust her volume around Piccolo. "You can't take it, I'm stronger than you!"

"Not faster or smarter." Piccolo said, and by now he had stopped reaching for the turban altogether.

Whether she realized it or not she had put her hand atop his own, the one that was holding her by the waist. She had only started by placing her had on his but then she began messaging his wrist with her thumb. Eventually, several seconds later, she moved up his arm and began tracing the red ridges of his muscles with her fingertips and nails. And next she was rubbing his pink muscles, never in a way that hurt but softly like she was trying to relieve soreness after a fight.

He turned to look at her hand, in the meantime he also heard the turban drop onto the ground, but did not bother to look over at it. She took his right hand, the one that he had dropped at his side, and placed it on her other hip so that between his two hands almost her entire waist was covered. When she finally looked back up at him her demeanor had changed, even her giddiness was now gone and was replaced by a facial expression he did not recognize. He was suddenly nervous...but was that the correct word for the feeling? The speed of his breathing and heart rate had doubled; his pulse was so strong he could feel it in his ears and _every_ other physical extremity.

She put her hands on his waist and then around to the small of his back, pulling him in to close the small gap he had left between them. Everywhere she touched left him burnt and feeling a tingling sensation and then, when his entire body was pressed up against hers, it was like a shock to his system. Her touches had always been nice (when he had allowed them) but never felt like this. Everything was different, her smell was different, the moisture of her skin felt different. Her own heart rate was faster than normal and she was looking at him so intently he could not keep from returning the stare.

He suddenly wanted to kiss her, and the desire was an odd one because he had not thought much about what little kissing they had done in the past. No, this was different. There was an urge inside him to get as physically close to her as possible and never let her out of his sight again. He wanted to feel every part of her, see all of her, somehow mark her so that everyone would know that she belonged to him.

He closed his eyes tightly in a desperate attempt not to let all the absurd thoughts and feelings he was having make their way to Konna, she might smack him like he had seen many human women do to men that crossed the line. Whatever that line was Piccolo certainly had no idea where it began or ended, and if she only knew some of the vile things that were running through his mind right now she would most definitely have sent him flying across half the forest.

No, he couldn't screw things up with her again. He opened his eyes with every intention of telling her she had to stop doing this to him, that it was driving him crazy and making him too vulnerable. She made him such a weak man. Of all the things he had ever imagined he could become in this lifetime weak was never one of them. But, mind bogglingly enough, it was a weakness he did not care to have.

Before he could make up his mind to tell her 'no' or 'stop' or any other form of rejection she stood on her tip-toes and pushed up her chin toward him. Her lips were pursed and he recognized her actions immediately: this was his cue. The realization that she wanted him too seized Piccolo so quickly he did not even think before bending down to meet her. He still had no idea what he was doing or if he was good at any of it, so he assumed that romance would be a skill he needed to practice.

Without another rational thought in his brain he pushed his lips against hers trying only to see what felt right. Unfortunately, relying on feelings for directions was not a strong point for him. He was lost and needed to follow her lead...again. She put her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him in closer, which was uncomfortable because of the height difference. He overlooked that, he wanted to kiss her and it was impossible for her to get any taller.

He liked her arms around him so, in return, he put one hand around the back of her neck and his entire left arm went around her back to hug her closer. Something inside kept telling him to get closer. He tried amidst all the raging impulses to keep in mind that this should not go too far. He was well aware of what caused reproduction and up until recently that thought had made him nauseous. Now it was the only thought occupying his mind but it was far from making him nauseous.

The kissing was nice and lasted for a few minutes when Piccolo finally picked up on the fact that it was more than just lips touching. He would move with her the best he could and when she would slightly bite or pull lightly on his lips he would do the same for her, surely she wouldn't do it to him if she didn't like it herself. They had been like this for a few minutes when Konna slid her tongue across his lips, quickly like she only wanted a small taste of him. His eyes opened and he jerked away, slightly dazed.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly, swallowing hard and speaking much faster than usual. Now she was the one who seemed nervous. "It was too much, I'm so sorry. I just thought I'd try it, I've heard it's nice." She made a pained face at him and looked more more fearful than nervous. Piccolo had ever seen her act like this, at least not around him.

"You're not going to make me angry." He tried to assure her, scowling only a little from aggravation at his own self. "Nothing you do will make me angry again. It's different now. Understand?"

"Yes." She smiled, and made a movement like she was blowing him a kiss.

He straightened, somewhat thankful that they had paused long enough for him to rest his back and neck. Konna picked up on his movements and frowned, asking him as nicely as she could: "Do you want to stop?

Piccolo shook his head immediately. "No, I'm fine." He bent down to her and came within inches of her mouth, giving her time to know that he was wanting to kiss again. She couldn't help but smile and playfully rub her nose against his. So he kissed her again and this time when he put his hand around her neck he began to run his fingers through her hair. He had always liked her hair though he had no idea why, he didn't have any himself and definitely never wanted to.

She did not kiss him long when she stopped and sat on the ground near the roots of the tree. He was outright confused and more than a little disappointed at the gesture to stop, but she chuckled and pulled his arm hard enough to make him drop to the ground next to her. He scooted to where she pushed him, which was against the trunk of the tree, and waited as she moved in front of him.

"I hate to be the one to make your back hurt." She said, leaning up and kissing him quickly. Now it felt like she was playing with him, he couldn't tell yet if he liked it or not. He wanted to grab her up and kiss her again but not if she had changed her mind.

He was sitting cross-legged at the moment, which he did only because he anticipated a problem that would present itself later. Konna only grinned at him, like she knew a secret he didn't. She stood up in front of him, which was already confusing him since she was the one that had sat in the first place, only to step each leg on either side of his knees. She bent and gracefully slid herself on top of him, both her legs wrapped around his middle. He was forced to use one arm to support either her back or her bottom, he chose the back to be on the safe side. He immediately knew that this was not going to be good for him, not in this position.

"Konna, this isn't a good idea." He said, thinking that with the way they were now sitting she would probably know about his problem even before he would. So he moved her gently until she was no longer wrapped around him but, rather, sitting more on his left knee as he held her up by her waist. If she was offended she certainly didn't let on, and he touched her knees in an attempt to be affectionate...plus he enjoyed the softness of her skin.

"You left me no choice." She leaning up and kissed him again without giving him a chance to argue more. He had to admit, this was much more comfortable and felt a great deal better than breaking his back leaning over.

This time when she finally decided to slide her tongue across his lips again he didn't pull away, he just let it happen. Her hands went to his face as she started touched and lightly grabbing his chin while they kissed, like she was trying to tell him to do something without words. Then she tried to open her mouth against his closed one, it was the weirdest sensation he had felt yet. He was not even sure that he liked it but opened his mouth anyway, he assumed Konna would know better than he would about this.

One moment he did not like being kissed this way at all and was ready to make her stop but then, suddenly, he decided it wasn't so bad. Then he decided he liked it much better than kissing without it, all within about a minute. He also realized that he could taste her when she did this and that this was by far the closest any living being had ever gotten to him. He immediately pressed his mouth more firmly against hers and tried taste her as much as he could. The moment he tried she let out a small moan, like this was something she had been waiting for all along. It let him know he was doing something right.

He could not even think clearly after she did that. It was like a trigger went off and there was no way to unring the bell. The hand that was not supporting her back went into her hair again, this time he grabbed it in wads and pushed her head against him so that she would kiss him more deeply. He didn't even know if it was possible to kiss more deeply than this, but he just wanted more. He couldn't let his hands stay still either, he groped at the fabric of her dress. He grabbed at her shoulders or arms or back, whatever he could hold and touch without crossing the imaginary line, and even tore a few places in her clothes with his claws without even realizing.

She moaned again and this time any attempt he made to keep himself from getting overly excited failed. Something about the noises she made sent him over the edge, even though he had tried to keep this from happening throughout their affection. He realized he had gone too far and was getting provokingly heated with no way to stop it. So he withdrew himself as far from her as possible, holding her out away from him about half of his arm's length. Everything stopped and he gritted his teeth in an attempt to think of anything that would calm him down.

Frieza...Nappa...Goku...King Kai...whistling. Anything that would calm him down.

"Piccolo?" She asked, the concern in her voice evident. "What is it? What's wrong?"

He took in a deep breath. "Nothing...we should stop."

Konna nodded and touched his face with her hands as reassuringly as she could. "Okay, that's fine."

She turned herself around and wanted sit in his lap like she normally would but he would not let her. He made her sit next to him while he slid an arm around her shoulders without being made to, which she took as a good sign that he didn't mind personal boundary invasion anymore and even, it seemed, encouraged it. She already knew why he stopped and kept himself distant for the next few minutes, she really didn't understand why it would bother him. It certainly didn't bother her, she even liked the fact that it had happened. She knew then that he was attracted to her in the exact way she was attracted to him. It was actually a relief.

But this was a lot for Piccolo to deal with and she knew that, nothing needed to happen too fast. They had all the time in the world to get this right and become comfortable with each other. So she sat contently at his side for half an hour, neither saying anything. Finally she stood up and started walking back toward the clearing. Piccolo stood soon after and walked behind her, waiting to see if she was leaving or just starting something else. Maybe sparring, or star-gazing, or laying in the field while she talked to him. All of it sounded appealing, it was up to her whatever she wanted them to do. He was content to just be near her.

He really was pathetic now, and he lifted a corner of his mouth in a small smile as he thought about just how extremely pathetic he had become.

"Well, I guess I should go." She said, turning and wrapping her arms around his chest. "I'm sure you want your meditation time."

"Hm." He hummed, disappointment consuming him as he realized she was not going to stay.

She pulled back, turned, and walked a few feet away. She barely had time to power up when she felt something grab her arm and pulled her around. Piccolo squeezed her arm and, for the first time in a very long time, looked indecisive. He continued to hold her arm as she looked up at him in curiosity and complete wonder, until he finally seemed to make up his mind to say whatever was on his mind.

"Stay." He said, letting go of her arm.

"Don't you want to meditate?" She asked, realizing this was the first time since she had known him that he had ever asked her to stay with him. He had always let her come and go as she pleased, never once requesting a visit or extra time.

"I can meditate while you sleep." He said, moving an arm like he wanted to touch her but decided against it. "Just stay."

It took a few seconds but finally Konna began to smile up at him, then she nodded and took his hand.

"Sounds great." She said, pulling him off toward the green field just outside the forest. "Let's look at the stars tonight, I don't feel like a sparring match." She turned and winked at him. "We should both be too tired."

Piccolo smirked back at her and followed silently to their spot on the hill, feeling relieved that she was not going to leave. He believed he understood now why the humans married and began families, he had spent the first part of his life alone and now he had no intention of doing so with the middle or end of it.

He already knew when she fell asleep in the grass he would carry her up to the cave, he would watch her sleep for a little while and then start his meditation. He liked their routine, all of their routines. He had known for a long time now that he would be with her forever, in some way, but had never imagined it would turn out like this. Not for a moment during her training as a child or even during those awkward adolescent years.

"Piccolo, I love you." She said, and he was fairly sure she had been talking about the stars prior to that statement.

"I know." He answered. He bit hard on his teeth and knew he should have answered differently. She wanted to hear him say it, but for some reason he just couldn't. It wasn't even a choice he could make yet.

"One day you are going to tell me you love me." She said confidently, flipping around to lean her head on his knee. "I only want to hear it once and I'll never ask you to say it again."

He put his hand on her hand and then into her hair, randomly pulling out clumps of it only to let them fall back into the tangled mass. She sighed and closed her eyes, although the sun was not yet down. "I know you either can't or won't say it yet. But, a girl can still hope."

He looked at her for a long time after that while her head was still leaning against him. He felt the overwhelming feeling of love, longing and need for her. He'd had it since she was young, the changes recently were only ones for the better. He did love her and was now capable of showing it, that was a large step in and of itself.

_I do love you._ He thought only to himself, realizing the severity and strength of that simple statement. And was just as sure as she was that one day he would be able to say it aloud.

* * *

Amiko-san: I promise this is not the last chapter, even though it oddly enough ends on that type of note. Please do me a favor and tell me what you think of the romance because I desperately want feedback. I wanted all this to happen but I'm know people can be very iffy about Piccolo x romance = out-of-character. So, I really hope you'll let me know how I handled it if I kept everything realistic.


	23. Revelations, Rules, and Swim Suits

A/N: Sorry for the delay, please don't throw _too many _stones. However, this is the longest chapter in the story by far. I didn't mean to make this one so lengthy, but it practically wrote itself and I couldn't bare to split it up.

*_* Oh well. Grab some popcorn, a blanket, some bonbons, and get comfy.

Enjoy! (Thank you all readers and reviewers that have put up with me and my tardiness thus far)

Chapter 23

Piccolo looked down at her as she slept beside him in 'his' cave, though he had no actual claim on it, just as he had done many times in years past. The events of the day ran through his mind like a filmstrip and he could not help that the corner of his lips turned up in a very faint smile. He remembered with adamant fondness their escapade in the woods earlier and had to shake his head more than once to keep from remembering the details far too clearly. Thinking of her in that way for too long or with too much clarity put him in peculiar moods that he found to be problematic - at least while she was still here.

When she had finally fallen asleep pillowed against his knee in 'their' field, the one they had used for sparing since her childhood, he could not bring himself to move her for several minutes. Probably half an hour passed before he gently scooped her up and risked waking her to move somewhere warmer. He could have stood the night's bitter coldness without complication but he knew she would be uncomfortable without the shelter of the cave and warmth of the fire.

Meditation eluded him tonight, he could not unwind or focus enough to slip himself away from the cave. Her presence tonight was thick in his senses and he simply could not ignore her, this was the first time she had stayed the night with him in many months. It was the first time she had stayed with him since their newfound…arrangement.

She called it dating. He called it complicated.

She moaned softly and mumbled something incoherent in her sleep, which she had always done, but tonight his senses were brought wholly on edge when he heard her. He watched as she curled up slightly tighter toward the fire, which he now noticed was fading, and promptly blasted it to make it hotter. She relaxed and the faintest of grins appeared on her face, making him wonder what she was dreaming about. With the bright firelight on her now it made her glow almost surreally in front of him, making her seem more angel than Human, or Saiyan.

"Hmph." He huffed, like he would have any idea what an angel looked like. He doubted he would ever have the chance to see one. There was no heaven waiting for him in the afterlife, not by a long shot.

It must have been several hours since he brought her up here and he had been watching her sleep the entire time. He usually did not do that, at least he had not done so in the past - except when they had first trained together in the wilderness; but looking at her back then was usually out of contempt and frustration, never admiration. How had he watched her so intently for so long tonight? Was this something that had to do with their new relationship? Did it change how she looked to him somehow? Did it make her more interesting in some way?

Piccolo was unsure about all that but he suddenly had the most intense urge to touch her, just a little, somewhere inconspicuous that would not wake her. Perhaps her face, it was the closest part of her body to him. As it was she slept leaning on her side, with her back to the cave wall and front toward the fire. Her head was pillowed by both arms and then her knees were tucked up slightly toward her chest. Meanwhile, Piccolo sat lotus style nearest to her head with the fire to his left side; he liked this position because it gave him a perfect view of her face, which was what he had mostly been looking at for the past several hours. As if he was not already completely familiar with her every physical feature, now he had completely memorized everything about her that he could.

Every scar he had ever caught a glimpse of on her he recognized, and consequently he was reasonably sure he could even name the battles or sparring sessions that had caused most of them. He knew every curve of her face and the small smile lines that were so faint most people would miss them completely. He knew she shape of her eyes and the color of them, the smell of her skin, hair, breath, and recently he had discovered her very pleasant taste. The shade of her skin was beautiful, even in winter being faintly tanned, and the toned quality of her body build made her that much more alluring. How she managed to still be so soft he did not know, or maybe it was just the severe contrast of his own leather-like skin against hers that made her seem so silky.

Yes, he believed he knew her very well. Maybe better than her own parents, then again maybe not. Did parents scrutinize their children like this? Or was this what mates did, memorize each other to the point of total familiarity?

But, then, she was not his mate. Not yet. Piccolo was not even sure if that was an intention Konna had, if being with him was a commitment or just a biding of time until she was older…and found someone better. Someone who could live in the Human world like she does, who could give her a family and play the part of husband and family man.

Piccolo grimaced at the idea that she might choose someone else later; but, then, he could not stop her or blame her for that if it occurred. He knew better than anyone that he was not the best choice for her, surely she knew that too, but if so she certainly never let on. He was content for now to simply enjoy whatever amount of time he was allowed to have with her, he certainly didn't deserve any of it, and he knew he was living on borrowed time as it was.

Now the urge to touch her was beyond an urge, it was an absolute necessity. Careful not to wake her, because again he was mindful of Human boundaries and what was considered appropriate, he leaned over slightly and reached for her face. He just wanted a small reminder of how very appealing her skin was and how warm she felt to him. He curled his fingers inward so he would be grazing her cheek with the outside of his knuckles, careful to keep his sharp nails directed in toward his palms.

He would have better sensation in his fingertips but had never risked touching her with them, his nails were hard as rock and sharp as razors. Somehow the thought of him putting a scar on her, one that was caused outside of the confines of their 'friendly' spars, was one that caused him to nearly flinch in disgust.

The touch was very light, probably lighter than a feather would have been against her cheek, and he intended to immediately pull away after giving himself just a few seconds of that small satisfaction. Yet he could not stop so soon, he pressed just a little more firmly to feel the extraordinary heat of her face because he had not realized the part the fire would play on her skin, it made her feel nearly scalding to him. Not unpleasant at all, much more invigorating than he had imagined it would be. He could not comprehend how just this small contact with her could make him feel so stimulated.

He opened his hand to feel her better and it did not escape his notice that his green appendage looked black against her much more ivory tinted skin. She may be tanned for a Human but against his dark coloring she looked pale and snowy, his eyes narrowed at just how conflicting his hand looked on her. What could she possibly see in him? It was true that all other humanoid females on this planet were uninteresting to him, and as for being physically appealing it simply was not so. She was the one exception. She looked so beautiful to him it literally hurt to think of how very unbalanced they must seem when standing next to each other, and Piccolo had never given much thought about his appearance. He knew he was different, no need denying such an obvious fact, but until tonight he had never regretted being completely separate and distinctly unattractive.

He moved his thumb across her chin and toward her lips, her mouth was barely parted and her bottom lip jutted out just slightly; like she practiced pouting even in her sleep. He had the shadow of a grin on his face as he watched her wrinkle her forehead slightly at the new pressure on her head, no doubt because his hand was large enough to cover nearly half her face. He was careful not to put his nails against her skin at all but instead he curled his thumb so that his knuckle rather than fingertip touched her bottom lip. Once he concentrated on her mouth it was a loosing battle, he wanted to taste her again. He wanted to kiss her just once. He wondered if she would wake up and hurl him out of the cave for the intrusion, but she initiated enough kisses while awake that it was hard to believe she would be opposed to one while asleep.

So he leaned in further and braced his upper body with his free hand against the cave floor, legs still crossed and knees oddly bent from his previous sitting position. He watched her very closely until nanoseconds before he actually kissed her, then his eyes closed from some involuntary muscle he had no control over whatsoever. It was the absolute lightest kiss he could possibly give, but even as slight as the kiss was the minute their lips touched a fire burned in the pit of his stomach that he had never felt there before.

He was suddenly wound in knots and intensely sucking in air from his nostrils just to take in her scent, all the while giving as much focus possible to _not _kissing too passionately. Every instinct inside him told him to kiss deeper but he controlled that, the impulse to taste her was so strong he realized too late that he had made a mistake by starting this kiss at all.

Eyes still closed and body weight shifted completely to his one free hand he opened his mouth to see if tasting her without deepening the kiss was even possible, fully intent on stopping if it wasn't. But he felt a hand on his own face then and her mouth opened in response, which snapped him out of his trance instantly and made him bolt upright in surprise. How in the world he had not realized exactly when she woke up was beyond his reckoning.

She just stared up at him, albeit looking more than a little groggy and dazed, but those feelings passed and then she smiled at him. When he slowly sat back into his normal pose she scowled and looked generally confused.

"Was I dreaming?" She asked, sounding somber. Yet, there was a very slight shimmer of accusation in her voice. He assumed it was from not being given the choice of being kissed.

"Yes." He answered truthfully, sure that at some point she must have been dreaming or else she would not have mumbled in her sleep.

She huffed and pouted her bottom lip, making him fight the urge to smile at her.

"Oh, well, um…" She pursed her lips tightly in aggravation, looking very thoughtful, and blinked a few times. "They why were you leaning over here?"

Piccolo did not answer. He should have lied, he could have easily come up with something plausible, she was too groggy to read him well enough to catch on. But then, for a reason he could not explain he wanted her to know what he had done.

"Piccolo?" She asked again, this time sounding hopeful. Piccolo looked at the fire for several seconds, breathing in and out silently, until she finally added: "Did you kiss me?"

He sat motionless for several more seconds scowling at the pile of charred wood and finally nodded, his only real fear being that his actions had broken some of her trust in him. When he eventually glanced over at her any anxiety he had faded, she was smiling at him more widely than before. It was now a load taken off his mind to know he had her permission to kiss her whenever he wanted.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked, sounding almost overly friendly and childish.

For lack of anything better to do, Piccolo shrugged. She motioned for him to come over the short distance to her, but he really wasn't certain of the best way to go about doing that. She must have noticed his unsure hesitation because she grabbed his hand and starting pulling him around to sit behind her.

"I just want you to lay down here with me, my back is cold." She said sweetly and tugging downward on the arm she already had hold of, pulling him with it, until she could pillow her head on it. He laid down on his side behind her, mirroring her own position, but keeping a few inches distance between them from the neck down. His right hand, the one not cradling her head, was laying limply on his hip completely useless.

He had no idea what he was doing, he had never laid down with anyone before. The infrequent times he would sprawl out in the field, even with Konna around, it was always on his back and without touching anything. Sometimes Konna would sit next to him or lean her head against his stomach, rarely she would even venture to put her head on his chest and drape her arm across him…but he had never allowed that to last long. Such an idiot he had been to refuse her all those small affections she liked so much. Why had he always been so guarded?

She made a small growling noise, or maybe it was just a yawn that had turned to a moan. He could not tell because he was not facing her anymore. She reached around with her right hand to grab hold of his free arm, pulling him to her and wrapping his arm around her stomach. He was now pressed up against her from every angle and she sighed beside him, he could feel his stomach tighten as her breathing caused her to move slightly against him.

"You're so stiff." Konna complained, sounding very tired and groggy. "Are you uncomfortable?"

Piccolo tried to relax himself and pretend to be at ease with her next to him like this, but he didn't think it was working as well as he hoped. "No."

"Hm." Was her only reply, but she twisted around to face him. He noted absently that while she was face to face with him her feet dangled barely to his knees. She looked so small and fragile in comparison with his massive body it made him feel more like a giant than usual. By only looking at her no one could possibly guess the hidden Earth-shattering power she had buried inside her.

She rubbed his elbow with her hand and moved up his forearm to end at his shoulder, all the while kneading his muscles like dough. It felt good but strange, obviously no one had ever done that to him before. He recognized it as a way to massage muscles, as he had often done when he was trying to loosen after training. But why she did this while they rested puzzled him.

"You are _so_ tense." She laughed quietly, then pushed her fingers more firmly into his shoulder and then pressed down under his gi, onto his shoulder blades. His muscles immediately tensed again, it was like pulling out a coiled cord only to have it snap back into place when let go. It was natural to have for his muscles taut, he had to nearly will them otherwise.

"Don't you ever relax?" She asked, either surprise or incredulity in her voice but Piccolo could not tell which.

"No." He answered quickly, unable to remember a time when he had ever been completely relaxed…at least when conscious. Perhaps after Nappa's blast when his muscles were all but limp and useless, but he had been dying so he wasn't sure if that counted as 'relaxation'. Even when meditating he was continually aware, forever ready to crouch into a fighting stance, muscles always on the verge of use.

"No one is going to attack us, Piccolo." Konna joked with him, pressing her lips against his chin. It didn't really feel like a kiss to him, it felt more like another way she was trying to put him at ease. "You can take it easy, I promise. I'm the only one around."

Piccolo grunted. "Why does it matter?"

"Oh, it doesn't really matter." She said, removing her hand from under his gi and putting it to his face, not unlike the way he had been touching her as she slept. Now it was her finger that was tracing his bottom lip, the tables had turned on him somehow.

"I guess you're still uncomfortable, I understand." She leaned her face forward to meet him and an involuntary reflex made him pull his head back barely an inch, but it was enough to make her frown and drop her head back against his arm. She closed her eyes.

"It was instinct." He explained, trying not to let her get too frustrated with him. He was not used to being eye-to-eye with anyone, in this type of intimate setting, with his guard as far down as he imagined it was ever going to get. She was used to these kinds of encounters, her family was obviously close, but he was still struggling. Somehow this was different from earlier in the woods, somehow he had felt more in control than he did now.

"How is it instinctual to dodge someone you love, that loves you back?" She asked, a tenor of rebuff in her voice that had not been there prior to his stupid reflex reaction.

Piccolo internally cringed, because he did not have an answer for the question. Why _did_ he move away from her? She was trying to get close when no one ever tried to get close to him. He was used to repelling others, he was intimidating without trying, his failed efforts at acceptance in the past had led to nothing more than wariness - save for a few unsteady allies among the Senshi. He had a lifetime of walls built up to keep people out and away, Konna was attempting to knock them all down in a single day. She needed to understand that she was a single fish battling an impossibly upstream flow, she would need patience.

"I guess I don't understand as much as I thought." She sighed, rolling over with her back to him. He noted her tone changed from anger to grief; he would rather she be angry, her sadness cut through him like a knife. "I'll let you meditate, it's getting late…Goodnight."

She intertwined her fingers in his hand, the one connected to the arm she used as a pillow, and did not move for several minutes. Piccolo knew from her breathing and slight fidgeting that she was not yet asleep. He already felt undeserving, why compound the feeling with added guilt? He carefully put his face into her hair and breathed in deeply, an act he was sure that did not go unnoticed, and used his free hand to pull on her shoulder to make her face him again.

She was scowling in confusion when she finally complied and turned enough to lay on her back, staring up at him. Apparently she wasn't happy with him and he couldn't blame her, perhaps she was more close to sleep than he had realized and he was interrupting her.

"Konna, this is difficult for me." He admitted, and then he knew he had her full attention. "You should know that I want to give you everything you need. But, this…" He used his free hand to motion to the small space between them. "I don't come by all this…affection…naturally."

"Piccolo, I just don't know how it can't be natural." She countered, trying to sound generally conversational. "At least, I think I don't. Maybe we're going about this the wrong way. I don't even know if you want me, I only know that you don't want someone else to have me."

"I want you." He offered abruptly, absolutely positive that he had never wanting anything more in his life. Not even world domination back in his early years could compare with the absolute longing that had begun to take hold of him.

"I know." She said, sounding as unsure of herself as if she were translating every word she spoke into an unfamiliar language. "But I don't think what you have in mind is the same as what I have in mind. You've said many times that you don't find us…human women I mean, you don't think we're attractive. So, I'm just afraid you love me, so you're trying to give me what I want, because you do want me to stay with you. So you want me but, like I said, maybe not the way I want you."

Piccolo scowled as he tried to ascertain if what she was saying and what she was thinking were alike, neither of which sounded rational to him. It seemed he had not been specific enough with her, wanting her wasn't enough and giving her what she wanted wasn't enough. He did not have the words right away to express himself, so he bought some time to think by leaning in and kissing her. He needed to word his feelings well so she never brought this ridiculous point up again.

He pulled away after only a few minutes of light kisses, which he could see she disapproved of, only to have her cross her arms beneath him in irritation.

"I think we are on the same page." He said, a small smirk placed on his face. He had never noticed how very beautiful she was when angry. "We both want each other. That is simple enough."

"_Simple_! I wish things were simple." She said, turning her head away from him to stare at the fire. "Nothing is simple anymore. I keep having all these doubts floating around in my head. What if you decided I'm not enough? What if you change your mind about this? Or worse, what if you commit to me just to find out this wasn't what you wanted after all…or, erm, at least not what you were expecting."

Piccolo scowled down at her midway through her speech, she acted nervous and had not yet stopped staring at the fire long enough to look at him. Then she would know how furious her fears were making him. What did she possibly have to fear? He belonged to her. Case closed. If there was any leaving this relationship it would have to be her walking away, because he couldn't even fathom severing this tie. Not even close.

"Do you hear yourself?" He asked, the gruffness in his voice returning unwillingly and without effort. "Since when have you been the pessimist?"

"Since I suddenly have so much to lose." She said, looking at him with the largest eyes he had ever seen on her. She looked downright scared. What did she possibly have to be scared of now? She wasn't even frightened during battle, when any other young girl would be shaking in her boots.

In a stern and as convincing tone as he could muster, without sounding like an ogre, he told her very determinedly: "I'm not going anywhere."

"You say that now-" She started but was cut off mid-sentence by a growl from Piccolo.

"Where is your confidence?" He asked, hushing his volume and trying forcefully not to make his tone course. "What exactly is it you think you will lose? I am not going anywhere, if this relationship…ends, it will be from you leaving. Not me."

"Leave?" She laughed, like the word alone had hammered against her funny bone. "_Me _leave _you_? That's absurd. It's not possible Piccolo." She put her hand to his face again to trace his jaw line, trying to stifle her laughter in the process. She failed, letting small fits of giggles emit from her clamped mouth.

"You're quite the comedian." She added somberly.

"I wasn't joking." He said just as seriously. He maintained eye contact with her for several seconds, neither person moving. He could feel her searching around his head, probably trying to probe his feelings or thoughts to show her his "true" self, but he had allowed himself to be honest with her. He meant every word he said.

Although he normally did not allow her to pry too deeply into his mind, he was always concerned about the negative things she might see or feel, at that moment he permitted her to get further than usual. He let her feel a small portion of the longing that overtook him time and again when he was near her, and the immediate loss he always felt when they were apart. He let his more favorite memories of her stream from his mind to hers, he could see her eyes shift and cloud as she became engrossed in these small revelations.

He could feel her too, it was not a one way street, he felt her awe as she discovered the depth of his obsession with her. The satisfaction she felt at his very obvious desire that had been building since her adolescence. He hoped he wasn't overwhelming her, it was probably becoming too much for her to handle. Humans and Saiyans did not naturally come equipped to handle telepathy on this level.

His eyes closed as he tried to monitor what was being allowed through to her and, to his amazement, what she was pulling out of him. He should have been in more control than this, but then again they had been connected for so many years perhaps his mind was more willing to be subjective to her. He was vaguely aware as memories from the Cell games appeared, and with them came the utter blackness that overshadowed Konna's death. Fast as lightning he could then see their time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber fly by, with so many feelings of protection, care, and amazement that accompanied them.

She dug deeper and found memories of fusing with Kami and Nail, battling Freeza, thinking of nothing but her as he flew across the planet into unavoidable battle only to ensure her safety. His time spent in the afterlife sped by, the ridiculous training with King Kai that only served to annoy him, the fearful doubts he had mulled over along Snake Way about Konna's obviously misplaced adoration in him. All the while he could since the underlying feelings of devotion he had towards her, the need to protect, his obsession over her. His jealousy when Trunks had shown even a hint of interest toward her and stole her undivided attention away from him.

The fight with the Saiyans was next. He knew what was coming, and just as an insect is powerless to stop a freight train Piccolo could do nothing but watch this with her. It was by far one of his most vivid and painful memories, yet he couldn't help the essential feeling of victory that accompanied it. He saw Konna brace herself for the end of her life, Nappa firing that ki blast at her with enough force to knock a planet out of orbit. Piccolo's absolute resolve in saving her was evident in every frame of this memory, every ounce of his willpower was put into protecting that girl and keeping her alive.

And he had succeeded. The memory left him feeling happy, satisfied, and loved. It was the first time in his life that Love had not eluded him, made him act out of sheer emotion rather than rational thought. His heart had opened to her fully as she bent over him on that battlefield and cried for the loss of him, she owned him from that point on. But now the memory faded and he knew if they went too far back she would dive into his hideous existence before she arrived. She would witness everything he had ever done; every crime committed by he and his Sire. For now it was safe, she was seeing his take on their training in the wilderness.

Every few moments now he was trying to close the link, not completely but just to the point of normalcy. She would grab his shoulders desperately and shake her head, begging him without words to continue, afraid that if she spoke in any way it would break the live preview of his most private thoughts. If he let this go on she would end up knowing everything; unbidden and long buried memories would start to present themselves. He never wanted her to see his full past, his sire's past. Too much evil, too much blood; he couldn't expose her to it. As if he had not already shown her more than enough tonight. How did she manage ripping those memories from him? Did he have so little will against her, or was she simply _that_ familiar to him now?

Pulling away too directly would make them both dizzy and nauseous, so he sat up and put all his psychological strength into forming the mental barriers he was accustomed to having. She fought it at first, not wanting to let go of this connection, but she eventually gave in and let him have his mind back. Oddly enough he was completely unable to block her until she allowed him control again, which was a problem he did not wish to explore further or ever want her to know about. He could not imagine the possibilities if she realized she was able to do this on her own, break through his barriers and steal any information she wanted.

However, it did intrigue him to know that it was feasible and if she could do this without realizing then he should be able to willingly - knowing her every thought as she had them without the protection of a filter was fascinating. He opened his eyes for the first time in several minutes only to have the most horrible pain slice through the pit of his stomach and through his chest. Konna was crying, not just crying but her body shook with silent sobs. He whispered a curse and grabbed her up, placing her in his lap like she was again a five year old child.

He cursed quietly, she must have caught his past after all and hated it. It probably scared her, or made her think twice about being with him. Curse all the Kais he'd tried so hard to keep that from her, it was too late now. She knew what he'd done, what his father had done. She must know just how much he had hated her at first. How totally bent on killing her father he was. How much of the Tenkaichi Budokai massacre did she see? Or her father beaten to a bloody pulp by he himself?

A third curse whispered almost inaudibly. How could he fix this?

She twisted around the next minute and kissed him so fervently it made him lightheaded; she simply wouldn't let go. She held on roughly and pulled herself up to sit on her knees in front of him. She was still crying though, he could feel the wet saline on her cheeks and her breath would hitch every few seconds.

What was wrong with her? What kind of reaction was this?

Then, just as suddenly as she had began the overwhelming kisses she stopped and pulled back, never once letting go of his face. Hers was smudged and eyes red, but a look of wonder washed over her thoroughly before she could manage to get out any words.

"I never thought…never _imagined_…" She trailed off and smiled, shaking her head slightly and wiping ineffectively at her cheeks. "You just don't know how that made me feel."

Piccolo's apprehensive look must have been absolutely shocking because she scowled slightly through her smile. "What? What's wrong?"

"What did you see that upset you?" He asked, trepidation and anxiety seizing him as he waited for her answer. He didn't really want to know whatever it was that was so horrible she had to cry over it.

She shook her head so hard he thought it might roll off her shoulders and onto the floor. "No, no it's not bad. Nothing was bad. It was so _good_. I never thought you could feel so much, you never let on. You're so much like stone I didn't think you…well, I was wrong. You care more than I ever gave you credit for." She kissed his cheek and let out a long sigh.

"Oooh Piccolo…" She crooned, kissing his cheek so many times he lost count. "I saw and felt so much, like we were one person reliving the same memories. It was amazing."

"Enjoyed that show, did you?" He stated flatly, not bothering to form it into a question. "It won't happen again."

"I don't need it to happen again." She answered, very quickly planting a chaste kiss on his lips. "I understand so much better now. You don't even mean to push me away, I keep taking your reluctance as rejection, but you've always been so alone. Felt so alone and separate from everything. Like you said, it's natural for you."

The pity in her voice was nearly tangible and he was fast to growl at her. "Don't you dare pity me." He reprimanded severely.

"I don't." She promised. "I only wish I had done better, done more to make you feel welcome."

Piccolo instantly lost his anger as she put her hands to his chest and leaned her head against him, exactly over the area that housed his heart.

"I can hear it Piccolo." She touched him in that very spot. "And feel it."

Piccolo was suddenly anxious as she lifted his hand to feel her heart as well, knowing that he could not let his hand slip even a millimeter in the wrong direction. But she did not seem concerned at all about the proximity of his hand, all she seemed to care about what if he could feel her heartbeat too.

He could feel it, and he didn't have to put his ear to her chest to hear it. He was as familiar with its rhythm as his own, he never missed a single beat nor did a change in its pace go unnoticed to him. He knew her, so very well.

"You don't have to tell me you love me." She added quietly. "I could see it and **feel** it, so much of it." She hugged him and squeezed his neck tentatively.

"Hmph." He grunted, wrapping an arm around her middle. "Foolish girl, are you just now figuring that out?"

She laughed against his neck with her mouth next to his ear, and he could not help the feeling of complete contentment that rushed over him at the perfect sound.

* * *

In the months that followed Piccolo noted a difference in Konna that was both surprising and pleasant. She had changed since her revelations that night in the cave to become more lighthearted with him, not unaffectionate with her demeanor but far less easy to anger…perhaps anger was too strong a word, more like antagonize. Her acceptance of his quirks and estrangement toward feelings in general was infallible now. As if their fight and remarkably fast reconciliation had not already been a large enough turning point in his life, the cave steered his life in yet another uncharacteristic direction.

Without encouragement or prompting he noted that his affections toward her had also become more frequent and in-depth; he imagined that it was from her suddenly _total _acceptance of him, not that she had been anything less than devoted before. She was willing to let him take the lead, go at a pace that was slow enough that he was more comfortable. It was a change that was both welcome and frustrating at once. He did not necessarily desire to be in control of their relationship but, then again, he did - in a way he did not comprehend.

Could his life get any more complicated?

Although he would be the first to admit he intensely enjoyed the new differences he had become apprehensive about the fact that they were still keeping their rapport a secret. Secret was not really the word, simply unexpressed. It was not that they deliberately kept from telling others, just that the occasion had never presented itself to make the information public. In the midst of such peaceful times as these it was slim chances that he would be seeing or speaking to the other Senshi anytime soon - then again, even in the times of battle it wasn't like he was on regular speaking terms with any of them.

As for her parents the thought of telling them that their beloved and only daughter was now the object of his affection rather than tutelage, well it had made things awkward. Yet, in a strange way the awkwardness was really all on him because, as far as he could tell, her parents were none-the-wiser. When he came for dinner now he always sat next to Konna, which was not unusual, but she seemed to revel in the fact that they could secretly show each other affection while sitting right at the table talking with them.

Under the table she would touch his kneecaps, hold his hand, or sometimes attempt to stroke his upper thighs. It was…invigorating. Something about knowing her parents were directly next to them completely unaware that they showed their fondness to one another was thrilling in a way he could not explain. A forbidden fruit of sorts.

He knew things would change soon though because, if he was reading ChiChi correctly, he realized she was slowly catching on to the changes. He knew she suspected something, but he was certain she had no idea the depth of the situation. He was completely unsure of how the Sons would take the news, even though they had shown him so much hospitality over the years. Dating their daughter would certainly prove to be a theoretical wrench in the machinery.

Tonight was no different. He sat next to her at their dinner table, drinking only water, listening to the banter between husband, wife, and daughter. Goten was away for the weekend with Trunks, which he actually did fairly often. Konna was old enough to be left alone, ChiChi enjoyed Bulma's company, and Goku loved being given free reign to train, spar, or frolic in the woods doing Kami only knows what. It was very seldom that Konna would seek out her two teenage female companions for fun, because she saw them often enough at school, so her alone time was actually never spent alone. She was usually with Piccolo.

He had also come to terms with the fact that in order to spend as much time as possible with Konna, which was something he indeed wanted to do, he had to become familiar with her every-day life. At first it was dreadfully boring for him, because he felt like an observer standing in the corner while, once home from school, she worked on paper after paper, read book after book, washed and dried load after load of clothes.

After a weak of mundane nothing, or so it felt like, and probably sensing his growing agitation at being observant Konna abruptly asked for his help. She would hand him clothes while she separated them for washing. He would hold the wet clothes from the washer and hand them to her one at a time as she hung them on lines to dry. While she washed dishes he would dry them and put them away, and of course he knew the Son residence well enough by now that he never asked where something went. This only happened when her mother was away, otherwise the chores were done solely by ChiChi.

Still, she would ask for his help during her study time daily and even give him small tasks to complete whilst she worked. Usually something trivial: skim a book until he found a particular set of equations, a highlighted passage, a certain quote, a page number…anything to keep him occupied. She complained more than once about the absence of an electronic devise called a computer, a machine that she repeatedly said would help her in her research. The need for this equipment sometimes caused her to venture to Capsule Corp. to use one of Bulma's many laptops. On a few occasions Bulma had offered to give her one but, perhaps being the sweetly stubborn creature she was, Konna would not accept such an expensive piece of charity.

Piccolo would lean over her shoulder as she looked in books for the answers to her mental questions, amazed at her thought processes along the way. He absently noted that he should be angry that she gave him chores, but he found that these days it took a great deal to make him angry at her for anything. He could not help but feel proud that she was so intelligent. He believed he would love her even if her brains were not up to par with her skills as a warrior or absolutely flawless beauty, but then it was not a scenario he needed to even entertain.

She was his Konna and she was perfect.

He felt her soft hand graze the top of his own, dragging him from this thoughts and back to the dinner table, one of her delicate fingers tracing from his middle fingernail down to his wrist. From underneath the table he grasped her hand and interlocked fingers with her, rubbing his thumb along the length of her own. He could feel the smile she was trying to hide and, in return, had to take a drink of water to conceal his own. This was exactly the kind of behavior that had him so baffled, what in the world was he doing?

ChiChi cleared her throat and got up from the table, washing her own dishes in the sink with her back to the table. She did not speak further with Goku, who had been talking absently about food of some sort, and left the kitchen to go to her room the next minute. Piccolo let go of Konna's hand and eyed Goku warily, perhaps his wife had already lamented some of her concerns on him already. But, in true Goku fashion, he simply looked confused for a split second, shrugged a shoulder, and continued to annihilate the food on his plate.

Once his attention was brought to that act Piccolo shuddered at the thought of Konna ever eating like that. He was thankful yet again, as he was at nearly every meal he sat through, that she remembered her manners and ate far less sloppily than her fellow Saiyans and Saiyan hybrids.

_I wonder if mom is mad about something?_ He heard her think wonderingly. So Konna was also clueless about her mother's discernment, but he was also aware of the fact that she was far less scrutinizing of others than she was of him.

_I am sure she is._ He thought at her, eying her seriously. _She knows._

Konna looked like she could have choked on the bite she had taken, but she only downed a very quick drink of her own water. She blinked several times and kept her mind void of all stray thoughts. Slowly, painfully slowly, she scooted her chair back from the table and stood up. After placing her used dishes in the sink she followed after her mother, leaving Piccolo alone at the table with Goku.

As she entered her parents' room Konna noted that her mother was standing rigid in the center of the room crossing her arms tersely over her chest, one finger tapping nervously on her forearm. ChiChi's eyes flitted toward the door but did not linger on Konna as she entered, her finger began moving faster and much harder.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ Was all that could be heard for several seconds while Konna made her way closer to her mother. She was suddenly scared of how this would play out, surely her mother couldn't be that angry. She cared about Piccolo and approved of him…didn't she?

It took only a minute longer for Konna to realize that Piccolo was standing at the door as well. The brass knob turned as he opened the bedroom door with a very light screech of complaint from the old and un-oiled hinges. Piccolo did not walk inside, he stood looming in the hallway forcing his neck to bend uncomfortably to be able to see in. The door frame was at least three inches lower than his eyes.

ChiChi straightened, if that were possible, and eyed Piccolo with ambiguity practically dripping off her elbows. There were about ten seconds of absolute silence so thick a machete could not have cut through it. At about fifteen seconds all three heads turned toward the front of the house where Goku was yelling at them from the kitchen.

"Hey guys, where'd you all go?" His voice was the very essence of curiosity. Having all three of them scatter throughout the house while dinner was not finished, dishes unclean, and food still out was downright bizarre. Dense as he was, he did not miss the peculiarity of the situation.

ChiChi reigned herself in and jerked her head toward the sound of Goku's voice. "Living room." She commanded.

Piccolo swiftly sidestepped out of her way as she walked silently past him and out of sight around the corner of the wall. Goku's quizzical comments at being moved from the kitchen to the living room were easily heard, so Piccolo was then absolutely sure that he had no idea what was going on. In some ways that was a relief, in others it worsened the trepidation.

He should not be worried about ChiChi or Goku; he actually imagined Goku would be the easier of the pair to handle in the upcoming conversation he knew was inevitable. But he found himself almost as fearful to walk into that living room and face them than he had been in light of all his prior battles. Knowing firsthand that he was not Konna's equal, not in sheer power, physical appearance, personal character, or any other good thing, he could not expect her own parents to approve her choice to settle for him.

She could do much better, they all knew it, and he could not make any argument against it should they throw that point at him. His largest fear in the world at that moment was not just her parents disapproval, he _expected _that much, but rather their complete rejection. If they forbid him from seeing her, if they grounded her, moved her closer to her school, somehow used their parental rights to completely separate them…he honestly had no idea what he would do.

Being apart from her would have been excruciating at best, he could not function properly without her warmth and absolutely irresistible companionship. Not now, not after all the wonderfully frightening and crucial changes between them. He did not tend to be one for dramatic flare or eccentric behavior, but he could more easily die than do without her. That was a fact.

She caught his hand and held it firmly in her own, using her other hand to rub his arm. Her smile was small and unsure, but it was there. He leaned down and kissed her quickly, hoping it was not the last one he would be allowed to give.

_It'll be okay._ She soothed. _Even if they wont let me date you now we don't have to wait long until I'm eighteen._

Piccolo very nearly smiled, he knew she was right. Her unwavering loyalty to him always had the effect of making his heart feel warmed, the walls around it crumbled bit by bit every single day he was with her. He doubted there could be much left for her to unknowingly tear down, he had never felt more vulnerable to anything or anyone in his life. He was too close, wide open, a sitting duck. And she never needed to know just how much authority she had over him.

He nodded and they walked hand-in-hand to the living room. Sitting in the only chair was Goku, looking generally relaxed, but his eyes widening at their posture as they entered while ChiChi stood pacing slightly in the middle of the floor. Konna tugged at him and the pair walked to the couch, sitting together with hands still entangled. There were several seconds more of silence, only now Goku's mouth was agape in pure shock. He had never before seen them even close to intimate. This was a startling sight for him, and obviously for ChiChi as well.

"Well?" ChiChi started, loud and sharp, but not yelling. "Is anyone going to explain this to me?"

Her eyes immediately went to Goku, who's attention was still focused on his daughter's and Piccolo's mingled fingers, his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. It took ChiChi screeching out his name to make him turn his attention to her.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Wipe that deer-in-the-headlights look off your face Son Goku, don't tell me you didn't know about this!" She was shrill and piercing. "You probably encouraged-"

"Woah, me? Uh-huh, not me. I'm just as clueless as you about…" He searched for the right words but fell short, finishing with a muffled "this."

ChiChi flared her nostrils and let out a huge puff of air through them, if she had been a dragon it would have torched the entire room.

She turned back to the couple on the couch and watched her daughter shift under her hard stare. Konna's eyes were now just as wide as Goku's while Piccolo looked absolutely expressionless, as usual. Her eyes darted between the two, not that there was much distance between them, and finally her eyes settled on Piccolo.

"Just what do you think you're _doing_?" She asked him, more than a pinch of mortification in her voice. She seemed thoroughly disappointed with him…with _him_, rather than Konna.

Piccolo expected that must be her natural response, find blame anywhere but with the person she cared most for. He hesitated in answering her because, honestly, he could not tell if the question was rhetorical. Fortunately, he was saved by Goku.

"Wait a minute." He said, holding up a hand. "I'm not gonna pretend like I know exactly what's up. But, one of you need to explain this to us."

He snuck a peek at his wife, who did not seem happy in the least at his interruption, so he added gently: "Chi, we knew something like this would happen eventually. We need to hear them out."

She sputtered for nearly an entire minute, then threw his words back at him forcefully. "_Knew_ something like _this_ would happen **eventually**?" She pointed a finger accusatorily at him. "I knew you had some hand in this!"

Konna tried to add a sugar-coated voice into the jumble to defend her father. "Really mom, he didn't know. We haven't told-"

ChiChi cut her off with a piercing shout "Quiet Konna."

Piccolo bit down on his own teeth hard and set his jaw, he went more rigid than before. Nervousness was being replaced with anger very quickly at ChiChi's tone with Konna. Not that he could blame the woman for being upset and feeling betrayed by a friend, but for a reason he did not understand he did not like Konna being spoken to in such a way. Not even by her own mother.

Konna squeezed his hand and silently spoke words of encouragement to him. Telling him the worst would be over soon enough, they just needed to let her mother ride out the initial explosion and become more reasonable. She was always more reasonable after the fury dissipated.

"Aw Chi, come on. I already said I didn't know about them." He soothed, then stood up and walked over toward her to put an arm around her waist. "And I didn't mean that we knew that _this_, with Piccolo, would happen. I just meant that we knew she would start being…you know, interested in someone, eventually."

ChiChi shook her head hard and backed away from him. "She's too young." Then she turned her head toward Konna and pleaded with her. "You're too young!"

Konna blinked once and started to say something, but obviously thought better of it and clamped her mouth shut.

"No, go on hun." Goku implored. "What do you wanna say? We'll listen, won't we Chi?"

ChiChi did not seem to enjoy being placed into that mix, but something about Goku's look made the woman nod and "hmph" into the very chair he had been sitting in. Goku, without turning or looking away from the three in the room, backed away enough to grab a table chair and turn it to face him. He straddled the chair backwards with his arms leaning casually against the frame, looking like he was very interested in every word being spoken. He scooted up within a few feet of the couch and stopped.

"Go on, Konna. Tell us everything." He asked, giving her a helpful grin and wink.

Piccolo felt some of Konna's tension melt away, but only a small fraction. She looked up at him and sighed, leaning her head against his forearm. She couldn't help that a small smile began to form on her mouth, completely involuntarily.

"I love Piccolo." She started, as if that statement alone was argument enough. She looked to her parents and they both were eyeing her, waiting for more.

"I've always loved him, you two know that." She offered them both the infamous lopsided Son grin. "It's just that, lately, my feelings changed so that I didn't love him like my…best friend. And I haven't thought of him as my teacher in a long time. I just loved him like…" She faltered for several seconds until she finally looked up at her mother. "Like you love dad."

ChiChi was taken aback and her mouth hung for a few moments, then she scowled and huffed. "You're just…infatuated. You don't understand that kind of love yet."

"I understand it perfectly." Konna countered sweetly, her voice never once sounded strained or argumentative. She was being nice, completely compelling her parents to believe her.

"Konna," Goku started. "I wanna know what happened to make you change your mind about Piccolo…"

"And Piccolo!" Goku added quickly, staring at Piccolo with a look of complete surprise.

The tense look on Piccolo's face was lackluster when he finally acknowledged the sound of his name. Thus far it was the first time Goku had directed any attention directly toward him, and Piccolo couldn't help the feeling of irony that crept up on him. Wasn't this the man whom he himself had tried to kill on a number of occasions, and then succeeded? The man who's death had been his sole purpose in being hatched? If only he had known the repercussions that would ensue from kidnapping this man's daughter all those years ago - Gah, who was he fooling? He would not change a thing.

"Man, Piccolo," Goku laughed nervously, raking a hand roughly through his spiky hair. "I don't get it. Really. I just, um, need you to tell me what's going on with you."

If anyone had reason to reject Piccolo's attention toward offspring Son Goku absolutely held the title for that. It made Piccolo fearful, because how could he prove to _him_, of all people, that he was absolutely resolved in this attachment? That, all prior history and dismal beginnings aside, he was completely taken by his daughter and wished for nothing more than to become a permanent member of the Son family?

Piccolo opened his mouth and said, like Konna, the only thing that came to mind.

"I love her." He said lowly, because arguing his side with them was obviously a vein effort and mute point.

"I kinda knew that already, Pic." Goku said, in a tone that was starting to border exasperation. "I knew you two loved each other. Jeez, everyone knows that. But, the holding hands is new. And ChiChi is upset about this, so my guess is that you two are taking this a step further."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Konna started, looking at Piccolo. Her surprise at his very effective statement moments ago, the one she had been wanting to hear, did not go unnoticed by him. He knew, or rather could feel that she was very happy with him.

"So what happened to, uh, bring this all on?" Goku asked them. "Because you two weren't like this before."

"We had a fight." Konna started, and her parents were immediately gazing interestedly at them. "Um, just a little while before that I had told Erasa and Videl that I really liked Piccolo. They, um, encouraged me to let him know. I was afraid to because…well obviously that was just not how our relationship was." Konna patted Piccolo's arm.

"You guys know that I can feel Piccolo and, when he lets me, I can read his thoughts. Well, he can do the same with mine…when I let him." She looked to the floor as she fought for the right words. "I know now that Piccolo has liked me too, for a while but was very, um, uncertain about it. He did not want to do anything that would be a problem for me. He didn't think he deserved me." She rubbed his arm and looked up at him as she said this. He was not sure if this was the way he would tell their story but, honestly, who was better equipped to deal with her parents than she was?

He gripped her fingers tighter and rubbed her thumb with his own, adding very quietly: "Hmph. Still don't."

Keeping her eyes on Piccolo and without once turning to her parents until she was finished speaking, she continued. "Piccolo has never been able to go very long without seeing me. If I don't visit him he _has_ to come to me, it never fails. So while I was spending time with the girls we were trying to pick out boys from school to go to dances with. I couldn't keep myself from thinking about how much I would rather spend all my time with Piccolo, and then I decided the girls were right about telling him. I figured life is too short not to have what you really want." She eyed her parents then and said with perfect confidence: "And now I have what I want."

"Hm." Goku hummed softly. "What about the fight?"

Konna couldn't help the smirk that came up on her face in remembrance. "Yeah, that was not necessarily fun. But it did end up helping I think, made me realize that Piccolo wanted me too."

ChiChi's expression was quite flat, she did not seem to care much one way or another. Then she asked: "But what was it about?"

"Oh, well," Konna started. "A misunderstanding really. I knew Piccolo was coming into the city to see me, so I waited for him on the roof. Remember, I hadn't told Piccolo anything about how I felt. He was being…Piccolo." She stifled a laugh. "I hugged him and tried to, erm, kiss him on the roof. He didn't react so well to it. And I got angry and hurt, I thought he didn't want me or…I was really afraid that I'd ruined our friendship. So I cried and ran off into the house, I wouldn't talk to him for several hours."

Piccolo's eyes had narrowed at the retelling of the story, he didn't like hearing it. He felt like the monster in it, he sounded callous and completely unfeeling. He wanted to defend his actions but was very sure it wouldn't matter to her parents either way, hurting Konna was inexcusable under any circumstances.

But then he was cornered by Goku.

"So Pic, that doesn't sound too much like a really bad fight." Goku offered. "Did you not like Konna at the time? Is that why you didn't, um…how'd she say it? React well? What does that mean anyway?"

Piccolo felt three sets of eyes on him suddenly and had to refrain from cursing in agitation. He didn't like being the center of attention in any situation.

"I wasn't expecting it." Piccolo said, looking up to see if they would except that answer.

"Well okay, but, a kiss is a kiss. If you liked Konna why didn't you want her to kiss you?" He asked.

Piccolo let out a huff of air, which sounded too much like a sigh. "It's difficult to explain." Kai's how he wished he was better at this. "I'm used to routines. I have a set of rules that I live by. Konna was…breaking a very important rule."

"What rule?" ChiChi asked, all eyes looked up to ogle the woman who had finally spoken something that did not resemble the sound of a blade cutting tinfoil.

"Getting too close." He answered.

"But you've always been close to Konna." ChiChi said, forcefully adding several degrees of bite to her timbre. But again, it was obvious her initial rage had been substantially weakened.

"Yes, well, she's an exception. But, kissing was not something I was prepared for. She just acted, never hinted at it, never gave me time to…prepare." Holy HFIL he sounded like a complete idiot.

"Prepare to get kissed?" ChiChi asked, now starting to sound downright intrigued. "Can you explain that?"

Piccolo straightened his back and let out a very soft growl of frustration. He had no idea what these people wanted from him. "Just understand that I'm different. I've never had family. Never had all this…companionship. Your home is the only one I have ever entered, or visited. I am rarely welcome anywhere else, especially not outside of the Senshi. I'm not accepted, humans are afraid of me or at the very least intimidated."

He roughly cleared his throat, focusing his eyes on his fingers that were still curled around Konna's. "So yeah, I was unprepared for Konna kissing me. I had thought about it, plenty of times. She's not a child anymore. I didn't _like_ that my feelings had changed, I constantly fought against it. But, then she kissed me and I had all these years of trying so hard not to make a mess of things that I…didn't know exactly how to handle it."

He eyed Goku and then ChiChi, both of them were wide eyed and staring incredulously at him. Obviously, neither of them had ever been given much insight into Piccolo's thoughts before. He was sure it was, at the very least, quite a novelty to them. However, it didn't lessen his aggravation in the least.

"Is that enough or do you want more?" Piccolo asked gruffly, more than a hint of vexation in his voice.

"That'll do, Piccolo." Goku said softly, looking at ChiChi. She would not look at them, she was staring at something on the folds of her dress.

"So when did this fight happen?" Goku asked Konna.

"About four months ago." She said, both her parents looked shocked at the amount of time that had passed. "Well, we're taking things slow. It's a process for us, because we've been so many things already. This is just more…absolute."

"And all this time you two have been together?" ChiChi asked. "I only suspected for the last few weeks."

Konna couldn't help the blush that crept up on her face. "Well, things are getting a little more involved now. Nothing major!" She added, as her parents both raised eyebrows at the hint of physical intimacy. "Jeez, just that we're getting more comfortable with the change."

There were several minutes of silence, a think one but nothing near as bad as before. Finally, ChiChi rubbed her forehead with her open palm and let out a long sigh.

"You're still too young to get serious." ChiChi said in a very strained, tired voice. Then looked toward Piccolo and added warily: "And just how old are you Piccolo? Aren't you…Kami, I don't know, just _too_ old…you know, for her?"

Piccolo quirked an eye ridge at the insinuation. "I'm twenty."

"Mom, Piccolo is only four years older than me." Konna said. "And I'm seventeen, you were just barely older than me when you married dad."

"Twenty?" ChiChi repeated, acting like she had not even heard Konna. "Twenty, really? I thought, I mean you act…and look so…wait, that's not right. You were just as, um, you know, _grown_ as you are now at the Tenkaichi Budokai. I remember, and that was nearly eighteen years ago."

Goku, though he wasn't exactly sure how it had happened, knew this Piccolo was not the one from before. The evil one that had spit out the egg, and Goku remembered clearly when that happened. He had been fifteen at the time, so he counted up. Math was never his strong suit, so fingers were enlisted to help him. He was thirty five, Piccolo was fifteen years younger than him. Yeah, that would make him only twenty.

Strange that Piccolo had always seemed so much older than that. Maybe it was Kami that did it to him, gave him that wise old man motif.

"I was three years old at the Tenkaichi Budokai." Piccolo said flatly, noting that ChiChi's eyebrows went from up in shock to furrowed in disbelief.

"That's not possi-" She started, and was cut off by Goku.

"He's right." Goku said, half sounding like he didn't believe his own words. "I was fifteen when I beat Piccolo Daimao, the first one. He spat out an egg and said he would have his revenge and that egg…" he pointed to Piccolo. "Was our Pic. He really was three at the Tenkaichi Budokai, and four when we had Konna. ChiChi, we're both _almost_ old enough to be his parents!"

Goku seemed almost giddy at the idea. "Well, I feel just a little relieved. Does that mean if you two get married I could call you son?"

The moment the word 'married' escaped his mouth three things happened: Konna nearly choked on thin air, ChiChi's eyed bulged very nearly out of her head, and Piccolo sat bolt upright on the couch. Goku didn't realized what he had said would cause such a commotion, but then the words started.

"You two are _not_ getting married, not anytime soon!" ChiChi screeched, sounding very much like she had sucked all the air out of a helium balloon.

"Mom, we're not! I'm not ready for anything that big, and neither is Piccolo." Konna lamented, rubbing her free hand against her neck. She had turned a very unnatural shade of pink.

ChiChi growled. "And you're too young to date!"

"Mom I'm seventeen." Konna said, now her words were straining to sound as sweet as before. Her soft spoken words were beginning to sound very stressed.

"You're not seventeen yet! And I didn't have a boyfriend before your father." ChiChi's finger went up to point at her daughter.

"Yes, my mistake. I'll be seventeen in thirteen days…and then I will graduate High School with honors. I think I have done fairly well for myself, don't you trust my judgment at all?"

ChiChi fumed for a moment and crossed her arms roughly against her chest. "Don't you dare think you're not going to college. I'll not have you forfeiting your education for some man…_any_ man, Piccolo or not."

"Aw Chi, let her make her own mind up." Goku said. "I'm sure she'll make the right choices, and it wouldn't be the end of the world either way. We didn't go to college-"

"Don't start that argument with me, Son Goku!" ChiChi said, standing up and bending over with the force of her shouts. "She will not live hand-to-mouth like we have all these years!" Her eyes went directly on Konna. "You will have a career and an education, do you understand?!"

Konna's grip tightened and she tensed, Piccolo knew she about to speak forcefully with her mother and he knew, probably better than Konna did in her angered state, that this would not help their cause. So he cleared his throat and spoke decisively for the both of them, because his temper was still in check.

"She is going to college, that is not a point to argue on." Piccolo stated so matter-of-factly that ChiChi was forced to stand straight up again and widen her eyes. "And neither of us have plans for marriage in the immediate future." With that, ChiChi sat heavily back into the seat.

"Thanks Pic." Goku whispered so lowly he doubted either of the two women could have heard it, and when he looked up Goku had the faintest of grins plastered on his face.

ChiChi looked warily at him for several seconds. "You're sure about that? You better not just be telling me what I want to hear."

Piccolo let out a rumble of inward laughter, not letting it escape past his throat. "I'm not lying. She has already sent off all the paperwork, she'll be at a college this time next year." He lost his momentum when he realized he had no idea what she would be studying. He knew the name of it, he had helped her fill out the many applications repeatedly, but was unsure as to what career that field offered her. So, he left off with the fact that ChiChi's fears over Konna's impending education were unfounded.

ChiChi had a look of satisfaction pass over her just long enough to start biting her lip. Goku starting smiling, albeit a tired smile, but it was far from angry.

"Please, are you two okay with this?" Konna asked.

Goku and ChiChi exchanged looks, but it was Goku that finally straightened his back and looked over at the new couple. "Well, it's not something I saw coming."

ChiChi snorted and slowly shook her head. "Not by a long shot."

Goku hummed for just a minute in thought, and finally nodded his head. "I can get used to it. I mean, it's not like we haven't already gotten used to having Pic around. And honestly, if you were gonna have to start dating I'm really glad it's someone I know and trust."

Piccolo's knee-jerk reaction was to look sharply up at Goku, but he had the strangest of feelings hit him as the man's very kind words sank in: he was _glad _it was him that Konna wanted. He _trusted _him with his daughter. It was as effective as a kick between the ribs but, pleasantly, not in a sense of pain. Just absolute shock and, Piccolo grudgingly recognized, more than a small about of respect…he respected Goku. This bizarre situation's sense of irony had just made way for a much stronger feeling of resolution.

ChiChi grunted and looked sharply over at the two. "But there are going to be some rules about this. First off, no more sleepovers! NO going to that cave and staying the night. I can't even believe I've let it go on for as long as I have. It just doesn't…look right. Especially not now that you two…are, eh, together."

Goku nodded and added: "Maybe it's a better idea that you guys kinda, I dunno, stay around here more. I'd really appreciate it if you keep to the house instead of running off in the woods alone. It would make this a bit easier for us, just knowing where you're at and what you're, uh, doing." Goku ended sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as his own face turned just slightly pink.

"We can do that." Konna said, the elation in her voice was undeniable. Even ChiChi had to force herself from looking too content with Konna's apparent happiness.

"And, I want to add that since this is your first…attempt at dating," ChiChi began. "I think it's also a really good idea that you don't move too fast. You've been slow so far and that's good, but don't rush anything."

"We will." Konna agreed, probably more quickly than she should have. But both parents seemed at least moderately satisfied with the arrangement.

There were several minutes of silence before ChiChi finally removed herself from the living room to finish cleaning the kitchen, and Goku was not far behind her. Piccolo could hear them in the kitchen, but about the time Goku started to whisper something to his wife she hushed him. She knew Piccolo could hear them and obviously wanted to wait for their conversation to take place after he left, so all that could be heard from the kitchen now were the banging of plates and dishware.

"Thank you." Konna whispered to him, laying herself on the couch with her legs propped up in his lap.

"For what?" He asked just as quietly.

_For riding this one out with me. For sticking around to deal with my parents._ She smiled up at him and blew a kiss at him.

_Not a problem._ He answered back. This time he couldn't help himself, he did feel more than a little relieved, and he leaned down to kiss her again. He could hear her parents in the kitchen as if they were in the same room, so he knew there was not the possibility of being caught unaware.

He gripped her hip with his hand and slid his arm around her lower back to pull her upright. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss with a loud, long sigh. She was happy, he could feel it, and it made him feel very satisfied with himself that he made her so. He let the kiss drag out for a while until he could hear her parents coming down the hallway, so he smoothly pushed her stomach back and leaned her down on the couch again.

By the time ChiChi and Goku walked in the room again Konna was not even touching Piccolo anymore, but she was flushed and tried to hide her grin. Goku yawned and slid an arm over ChiChi's shoulders, willing her to turn her face toward him. The smile on his face was a playful one, and he winked at her before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm beat." He announced, eying Piccolo and Konna on the couch. "I'm okay with Piccolo still staying on the couch sometimes. But, Konna you stay in your room. I don't want to come downstairs and find you on the couch too, not anymore. 'Kay?"

"I'll keep to my room, dad." Konna promised. "Goodnight, I love you both."

She slid off the couch gracefully and pulled both her parents into a very enthusiastic hug, and Piccolo did not miss the muffled "Thank you" she said to them before letting go. ChiChi crossed her arms and looked unsurely at Piccolo, who was now seated lotus style on the couch. But then, Konna's room was only down the hall from her parents' room, so the feeling of security was more prominent.

She grabbed Goku's hand and they walked away, but before they were in their room she called back through the house: "Lights off in half an hour! I'll come tell you goodnight." Both Konna and Piccolo heard the soft click of the door as it shut.

She walked over to Piccolo as he sat on the couch and stood directly in front of him, swaying gently from side to side between his knees. With him sitting and her standing they were nearly eye level, but Piccolo still had almost an inch on her. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger on him for several seconds. He was taken by the action and uncrossed his arms to wrap them around her waist. He pulled her to his chest and slid his left arm up her back to rest on her shoulder, then tangled his fingers into her hair.

Kami how he enjoyed all this, and the fact that she always responded favorably made him confident in his unsure attempts at romance. She smelled absolutely intoxicating, and he understood after so many months why her smell would change and make him so delirious. When he was feeling _very _attracted to her it was obvious, visually and physically to both of them.

But with her it was so much more difficult, it was like a mystery he needed clues to solve because there was no outward evidence. First off he knew to listen to her sounds, which were just as exhilarating as her scent, and then her mood was very often easy to determine. However, it was her scent that was always the giveaway, she had a very powerful and erotic fragrance that drove him insane; he could now recognize it a mile away.

The minute he planted a very soft kiss on her she moaned against his mouth, very quietly so the sound would not travel. That was the switch for him, her moans were without a doubt the most stimulating of sounds to him. He especially liked it when she would whisper his name, which she could not do when he kissed her mouth. So he moved to her jaw and turned her head with the hand he had knotted in her hair, making her bite her bottom lip to keep from making more noise.

Something about being in her parents' house, with their approval, on their couch… it made him especially susceptible to her and far more invigorated than usual. Not that he had not experimented with all this before now, but he was suddenly far more passionate than he was accustomed to. This need for her was insatiable and spine-tingling. He pulled her over and pushed her onto the couch, moving so that she was sitting propped up by the armrest beside him. Her legs he moved to his lap again and his hand stayed in her hair, moving her up so he could kiss her jaw again.

She was so predictable. He heard her heart accelerate, her breathing began to rasp as she swayed her head to give him full access to her neck. She really enjoyed her neck being kissed, he had only discovered that in the last few weeks. She would sometimes say his name repeatedly when he was kissing her neck, each time he would get high from the sound of it.

It was just the way his name sounded coming from her when she was so very comfortable and happy, it was unlike anything he had ever heard. When he heard his name it was usually in anger, on the battlefield, or spat back at him in contempt. Even with Konna, who had cheerfully referred to him as her "Piccolo-san" for many years, it was still nothing like this. His name actually sounded pleasant when she whispered it at times like these, like it was enjoyable to say.

While he continued to kiss and breathe hard against her jaw he held her up completely by the hand gently cradling her head, he wanted her relaxed and comfortable. He ran his knuckle over her cheek, across her lips, past her chin and then down to the hollow of her neck, where he moved her lacy shirt over to uncover her shoulder. She sucked in a breath when he moved to kiss the spot where her neck met her shoulder, using his lips to push against her skin and then opened his mouth to taste her.

"Mmm." She moaned, biting even harder on her bottom lip. Obviously she was trying to keep quiet but her attempt only made Piccolo want all the more to make her loud.

He moved his hand down to trace the outside of her thighs, but only up to where her dress slit ended. She leaned herself down to hike up the dress several inches above her knees, moving her legs to meet his hand again. So he gripped her knee and felt down to the underneath of her legs, stopping when he felt the fabric of her undergarments. She had already arched one of her legs and slid herself as close to him as possible, pressing her hip against his lower abdomen.

_Piccolo-chan…_ she sighed to him, letting her intense pleasure circulate within his own mind. Normally she was more vocal than this but he understood the difficulty with parents so nearby.

But, he was not ready to stop just yet.

_--__**Meanwhile, in the bedroom**__--_

"I don't like this, Goku." ChiChi whispered to him, arms crossed above the covers as they lay side-by-side in bed.

Goku rolled over and tried to place a comforting arm on her but she swatted him away, not at all in the mood for cuddling tonight.

"Aw, it's not that bad Chi." he said, his own whisper barely more than audible. He figured that Piccolo could still hear them, though, he might not be paying that much attention…but then, how much could really happen in thirty minutes?

"Not that bad?" ChiChi repeated. "How can you say that? He is on our couch with Konna this very minute."

"Yeah but, we're right here. Nothing that bad can happen. Besides, I don't see Piccolo being, um, all too willing to do…much."

ChiChi let out an abnormally long sigh. "I don't think she's ready. She's never been with anyone else, how can she possibly know she wants Piccolo?"

Goku shrugged. "You knew you wanted me. You said yourself you didn't date anyone else either."

ChiChi rolled her eyes at him. "That was different, it was a long time ago and neither of us had the opportunities she does."

"Yeah but, we were just kids when you decided that I was the one. At least Konna is older than that." Goku planted a kiss on her cheek.

"But he seems so…_old._ I don't care if he's just twenty, he's like an older man. He acts older than you most of the time." She huffed at him. "And I don't see what's appealing about a ten foot tall green alien, anyway."

Goku actually chuckled lightly at her tone, which was bordering humor. "Well, what's so appealing about the hairy tailed, food scarfin' Saiyan you married?"

ChiChi actually had to let out a small giggle of her own at that, looking at Goku very intently. "Why are you accepting this so easily? I always thought you would be the one to get all protective with her."

Again Goku just shrugged. "Aw, I really _didn't _like the thought of Konna finding some random guy in the city somewhere. I would've had a problem with that. But, I like Piccolo. I've never seen anyone try so hard be good and do the right thing, but no one usually gives him a chance. He's saved my butt plenty of times." He squeezed her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder. "I think he deserves to be happy. You know, I don't think I've ever seen him happier than when he's with Konna."

ChiChi placed her cheek against the top of her husband's head. "Well…I guess she does seem very happy right now."

"Hai." Goku nodded. "They both do. They really, _really_ love each other."

ChiChi looked over at the clock and noted the time, Konna had ten minutes until time was up. "Well, in love or not I'll be keeping an eye on them."

Goku grinned against her skin and gave her shoulder a quick kiss. "Whatever you want." Then he wrapped his arms around her and leaned in for several kisses of his own, at least for the remainder of the ten minutes.

--_**Back on the couch**_--

Piccolo stopped short only because he thought he had heard the voices of her parents nearby, but it had only been whispering from their bedroom. He was too enthralled with Konna at the moment to concentrate further on their conversation. At times she was more than he could reasonably handle, perhaps it was her Saiyan genes that did this to her. But once she ever started on this track, it seemed she lost bit by bit every ounce of her control.

If he wasn't careful, he would plummet down that same path. At the moment he felt like he was the only level headed person in the room. He noted that, usually, it was in during time for a full moon that she was insanely wild. She rarely wanted to stop during that time, even though he knew they should. However, telling her no was becoming a much more difficult thing to do than before.

She pulled his neck down to meet her and kissed him as deeply as possible, gripping his head in her hands. If he had not been without hair he believed she would have pulled it all out by now. None of this was a bad thing, though, it all felt extremely _good_. She finally traced her fingers down toward his forehead, and lightly stroked his antennae. They had only recently discovered that those were some very sensitive pleasure spots, because after all his body was different from most.

Each time she did that he could not help the overwhelming urge to literally have all of her that very moment, but in his restraint he only managed to groan from deep in his chest. At the sound she buckled beside him and turned so she snuggling her whole body closer to him, draping her left leg over his knees. She thoroughly enjoyed feeling his every muscle against her, but more than anything she loved hearing his noises - maybe because he rarely made any.

They had not lifted from the kiss for several minutes, only breathing through their noses as air was needed . When he felt her all around him he placed a hand behind her back and pushed her against him. She pressed her stomach and chest up against his in response, much like an act of encouragement. So he used his hand again to pull her to him, savoring every lightening strike of pleasure and blood-rushing sensation. He abruptly felt a tantalizing amount of pleasure and desire overtake him. The only thought running through his mind at that moment was the idea of undressing her.

He believed if they were anywhere else they would be doing exactly that, to some extent at least. The kisses had lingered for so long it made him focus solely on her lips moving against his, her dress so high he could see every inch of her legs, and her entire body pushing against his that his brain barely register a sound from somewhere in the house. It didn't concern him at all. Then, seconds later, the sound of another heartbeat and fast breathing approaching the living room sent him into a frenzy.

He had about five seconds before the person reached them, so he flung himself across the couch and into the opposite armrest. In the two seconds before ChiChi entered Piccolo pulled Konna's dress down to her knees, ripping some of the fabric in his haste, only to have Konna yelp as ChiChi entered the room. Surprise was perfectly registered in her voice as she squeaked out: "Hi mom."

ChiChi flicked on a table lamp and squinted against the light, only to furrow her eye brows and nod toward the hallway. "Time for bed."

Konna complied quickly and was half jumping off the couch in the next second, smiling sheepishly as she passed her mother and headed for her own bedroom. ChiChi looked at Piccolo for only a few more seconds before turning the lamp off.

"Goodnight Piccolo." She offered, then turned and left the room.

Piccolo couldn't help the long breath of air that exited his mouth as he scooted down the couch and leaned his head against the pillowed armrest. His feet dangled at least a foot off the end but he did not care, he was not trying to get comfortable. He was only trying to calm himself down and _attempt_ to not think about his outrageously irresistible woman just one thin wall away.

XxXx--

Konna lay sprawled on her bed looking expectantly at the door, hoping against hope that Piccolo would come in. She had been laying on her bed for nearly an hour and it had become very obvious that was not his intention. It was thrilling for her to have her parents' permission, for the most part, and Piccolo in her house. On her couch. No more than ten feet away.

She wanted to go in there and see him, she knew he was not sleeping. But she had promised to stay in her room, she could not betray her parents that much. She had never outright disobeyed a direct order…well, not since she was very young anyway. And she honestly didn't know what came over her when she was with him, it was like inhibition was thrown to the wind when they were together. Oh, she enjoyed it, no way to deny that.

She was a good, sensible young lady. She had always been responsible and mature for her age, far past her years in most cases. So, she had a lot of difficulty grasping why her moral resolve faltered so easily with Piccolo. In the last few months they had regularly been involved with each other, never anything to terribly physical, but enough that she was left aching for more every time they parted.

Maybe her hormones were out of balance, surely it was not meant to be this hard to restrain oneself. But then, she had read plenty of books that depicted exactly what she was feeling: overwhelming need and mind numbing desire. With a grunt of annoyance she rolled over and flung the covers off in an effort of cool down, it was nearly May and the weather had turned warm fast. Plus, she had several other reasons to be heated more than usual tonight, and none of them helped her mood.

She closed her eyes and crammed an arm under her pillow in a vein attempt to cool down. She reached around and pulled her hair up to cascade across the pillow sham and off her hot neck, it was times like these that she wished it was short. But Piccolo really liked her hair, as did she, so she doubted she would ever actually cut it.

Ten minutes passed, then twenty. She was feeling the beginnings of sleep coming on. Her muscles relaxed and her breathing slowed, her mind was blank of almost everything. She was still aware, barely, but enough that when a gust of wind pushed through her open window she consciously enjoyed the feel of it against her back. Her night gown was sheer and petite, with only thin straps holding it on her shoulders. It was not a pretty gown, she really didn't own expensive ones, but it was one of the nicer ones she had.

She originally put it on in the hopes that Piccolo would end up seeing it. Oh well, it would have to wait for another night.

In the morning breakfast was more silent than it usually was, that is until Piccolo decided it was time to leave. Maybe the awkward silences had made him uneasy, either way she walked him outside and he planted a swift kiss on her lips before grabbing up his weights and leaving. She was upset to see him go like this, he used to linger and say things to her before he went. This time it was a quick: "Goodbye" and nothing more. She even had the absurd idea cross her mind that he was having seconds thoughts, but shoved that away quickly when she remembered their adventures together yesterday.

When she walked back into the house ChiChi had already begun to clean up and Goku was holding his head up with his hands. They neither one looked fully 'there', just barely going through the motions of their morning routine. Konna quirked an eyebrow at them and resisted the urge to hit them both upside the head and yell "Snap out of it!"

She went upstairs and sat at her desk, starting her studies by finishing some math problems she had left from yesterday. She did not hear any talking or moving from downstairs from a very long time, it was not until she had finished all her math was starting on an essay when a small tap came from her closed door. She knew it was her dad because, for all her attempts at giving Konna some privacy, her mother rarely knocked.

"Hey dad." She called from being bent over her papers. When he did not answer right away she turned around to face him, he looked strangely fidgety. He was bobbing up and down using the flat of his feet, hands shoved deep inside his pockets. She offered him a smile and he seemed to relax only a small amount. It was unsettling to see her father like this, he was never nervous.

"Hey hun." He said, walking over and sitting in the chair next to her. It was the same one Piccolo would sit in as he watched her work, and too often distracted her from it.

"What's up?" She asked, putting down her pencil.

"I just wanted to tell you something that, um, I wasn't sure your mom would like." He said, rubbing his head and laughing. "She's gone to get your brother."

"Ah." She said, grinning herself. "What do you want to say?"

"Oh, nothing really big. I just wanted you to know that I really am on your side, about Piccolo and all. I think it's good…for both of you." He rubbed her shoulder and stood up again. "See, nothing big. I just didn't think I made it clear last night 'cause…well, you know your mom."

Konna outright laughed at her father that time. "Yes sir, I certainly do…and, thanks dad. I'm glad you like our new, eh, relationship. Because, I love it myself."

"Well, I guess that's all that really matters then." Goku walked away from her and opened the door. "If your mom gets back before me tell her I'll be home in time for dinner."

Konna turned to her father and eyed him questioningly. "Going off in the woods again?"

Goku nodded. "I need my exercise, can't get old and fat."

Konna laughed heartily at that, never in a million years could she imagine her father with white hair and a pot-belly. Goku smiled back and chuckled at his own joke for only a minute before softly clicking her door shut. He smiled all the way down the hall, out of the house, and for the first several minutes of his jog. He just couldn't seem to shake this feeling of security. Like all the pieces had suddenly fallen into place in just one day, things actually felt _right_.

So he just kept smiling all the way through the forest, even once he decided to take a swim he had a wide grin plastered on his face.

Piccolo, though, did not visit the Sons for about three days after leaving. It was originally not his intention to stay away for more than a day but, after thinking to himself about what he had done, he couldn't go straight back. He had come very close to breaking one of their rules, he wanted to get his head on straight before being near Konna again. Because, whether he liked it or not, she brought out both the best and worst in him. Sometimes, without even trying.

After he had laid on their couch for the better part of two hours he listened in the next room for Konna to fall asleep. More importantly he listened for her parents to be asleep, and when he was sure they all were very well out cold he started walking around the house. He was restless, meditation had not come easily and he remained painfully aware that Konna was so very near him.

After a third hour had passed and he had no where else in the house to go besides the bedrooms he walked outside, thinking the fresh air would do him good. He crossed his arms and looked around the yard in the dark, not necessarily unable to see anything. The dark was a solace and helped him to try and relax, but as he looked up at the stars and turned to find a particular cluster he eyed Konna's open window.

That was interesting. He turned around with a scowl and tried to not think about how easily he could enter through her window and see her. He had done it plenty of times before when she was younger, and even once she had hit her teenage years. He would lean against her window and talk to her quietly before she fell asleep, or would watch her and meditate while she slept. He could always get out before her parents entered, no one was ever the wiser.

He thought for a while about the rules he had been given. They had said to stay out of the cave, running off to in the woods alone, Konna had to remain in her room and not go to the couch with him, and to take things slow. Well they had done all those things, and entering her room was not technically breaching the verbal contract. But, as reasonable as he made his logic sound he knew very well that the intention was to keep them apart at night, whether it was him entering her room or her visiting his cave.

It was a minor technicality.

He walked underneath the window and looked through it, he was certainly tall enough for that, he could barely make out her knees and feet on the end of the bed. He effortlessly crawled in and silently stood beside her bed, watching for her to turn and wake up. She didn't, she was completely out. He walked closer and leaned over her just a little to look at her face, which was not turned toward him, and then at the thin fabric that barely covered her.

He clenched his teeth and ran his tongue over his fangs, this had been a bad idea. He wanted to crawl into the bed with her, though he had never laid on one before, and wanted to wake her up and throw caution to the wind. He did not care that her parents were in the next room, or that they were taking things slow, or even that he would probably scare her if he woke her up now. All that crossed his mind was how much he wanted her just then.

She looked smooth and frail, she was suddenly nothing like the seasoned warrior he knew she was. In his mind she was not stronger than him, she was weak and vulnerable. He was the one in control, he was the one standing in her room without her even aware of it. It made his blood pump and heart thud against his ribcage, his skin tingled as his mouth literally watered with the desire to kiss her again.

He had never seen anything more appealing to him in his entire life than she did that moment, laying on her bed with nothing more than a thin nightgown for cover. Even the blankets were off her bed and on the floor, she hugged her pillow tight to her chest leaning her head on the tip of it.

Her chest. Holy Kami, that was not the way to go. He crushed his fingers into his palms and bit down on his teeth hard enough that they could chip form the force. That was simply _not_ the best thought to have in his head. Because thinking of her chest made him think of what was underneath the nightgown, which he had not seen and increasingly wished to. It made him think of her body in general, all of which was plainly not what he needed to have crisscrossing in his head while he stood only a few inches from her.

So he backed away to her window again, leaned on the seal for support and grabbed his kneecaps with his hands. He had to keep them occupied before he did something very stupid and actually slid into the bed with her. It would start out innocently enough perhaps, just laying next to her, but his thoughts never stayed wholesome for long when she was a part of them.

He stood like that and watched her, listened to her, and tried to invade her dreams until the sun rose. He knew it was not long now until the Sons would be awake so, dragging his attention away from her he lithely exited the window and made his way back to the couch. He was sitting lotus style with his eyes closed when the others found him about two hours later, but he could not do much to face Konna after that.

So he stayed away until he could keep from being an idiot and breaking the very fair rules he had been given. On that third day he went back to see her, but she was at school. He waited for her at the edge of the woods near the house but too many hours passed, then he heard a phone ring inside the house at dusk. He was at the house within a minute and listened outside the door to the conversation.

It was Konna calling and ChiChi answered. Konna needed to finish a project and was staying at Bulma's to use her computers. Would be back tomorrow if she was finished. ChiChi wished her well and hung up the phone, by the time she was to the door Piccolo was already in the air and flying away. Debating on whether or not to go to Capsule Corp. was more like a one-sided argument. He detested even the remote possibility of seeing Vegeta, couldn't stand that brat son of his, Bulma was as annoying as she was loud, and it was in the middle of a crowded city.

But Konna was there and he had not seen her in three days. The argument was over, he was going.

He landed on the lawn within the next hour and eyed all the massive buildings in irritation, he would have to search her ki to find her. That led him inside a building only about ten feet when he saw her come rushing around a corner to jump into him. He was excited about the warm greeting, but she pulled back only a few seconds later and mock slapped his chest.

"Where've you been?" She asked, pouting up at him and crossing her arms. "I was beginning to think you'd gotten knocked unconscious sparing with yourself."

Piccolo smirked at her and narrowed his eyes. "I've been busy."

"Obviously." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him with her further into the building. "I'm done working for today, we were all about to eat dinner."

Piccolo made a grossly agitated face at her, the thought of being in the same room as those others while they ate nearly made him turn and leave. But she laughed at him and patted his arm.

"Don't worry. I'll make a plate and bring it out on the veranda, it can just be us." She walked away from him in a hurry and opened the door of another room.

He could hear the voices from the dining room, and Bulma was very surprised to hear that he was in her home. It had not been Konna to tell them, Vegeta had probably sensed his presence long before entering the house.

"What's the Namek want?" He heard Vegeta ask between bites.

"Oh, probably just to hang out. I haven't seen him lately." Konna answered them, and Piccolo couldn't help but chuckle very lowly at her half-truth.

"Well, he can come on in if he wants." Bulma offered, and though the offer was genuine he did not miss the tinge of skepticism in her voice. Piccolo doubted he had been to her home more than three times in his entire life. He did not exactly make for easy company.

"No we're going on the veranda. Then probably spar for a while before bed, so I'll just see you tomorrow?"

Bulma must have nodded because the next minute Konna was exiting the room and walking with three plates piled high with food, two bottles of water shoved in her pockets, and a wide smile planted firmly on her face. He followed her silently to a balcony with chairs and a table set up on it. The chairs were not comfortable but he took the one next to her anyway, letting her unload her buffet in front of her.

"Bulma has a very nice pool." Konna said after her first plate was cleared. "I'm thinking about swimming, she keeps an extra suit for me here."

Piccolo gave a curt nod and watched as the last rays of sunlight were hidden in the distance. She did not explain any more about swimming so Piccolo was left in quiet contemplation; not but a few minutes later she let out the most sensual sounding moan he had ever heard, which of course turned Piccolo's attention fixedly on her.

"Mmm." She grinned, eyes closed, pulling the spoon out from in her mouth and licking the hollow of it clean. "Oh my _goodness_." She said, dipping her spoon hurriedly into the brown, muddled goo again to take in another swallow.

Piccolo watched transfixed on her mouth, lips, tongue, and the slight sinking in of her cheeks as she sucked the utensil until it was clean. HFIL, the immensely erotic sound she made for a second time sent chills up his spine and straight to the 'blood rushing' sensation. For the love of all rational things, did she even know what she was doing to him? All she did was eat, that's it, nothing more. All Saiyans do that regularly, why was it a fascination to him all of a sudden?

The next time she did this he had to look away, only this time her moan turned to a small giggle as he turned to look in any other direction. Her finger tapped his hand, the one he had placed on her leg when they first sat down, and he looked at her cautiously.

"You should try this!" She exclaimed to him, dipping her spoon in the mess again. "Really, I know you don't eat much but Oh. My. Gosh. This is too good not to try."

The only remotely decent thought in Piccolo's mind was that he had no interest whatsoever in the dark glob of…whatever…on that spoon. He did want to know what was in her mouth that made her sound so alluring, and if he could taste the two at the same time rather than just on the spoon - now that was an idea he enjoyed.

His first impulse was to knock the offending spoon out of her hand altogether, but if he had that stuff in his mouth and then kissed her, perhaps he could make her moan like that again. Better yet, she would moan into his mouth. That thought, and not the food, actually made his mouth water enough that he had to swallow more than once before leaning in toward the unnecessary spoon.

He reached for it but she pulled it away from him, toying with him like in a game of cat-and-mouse. She put up a finger, like a mother warning a misbehaving child, only to loose her composure and smile widely at him.

"Nope, you just open your mouth." She said, raising her eyebrows and habitually licking her lips to make sure no food was left on them. If only she knew how close he was to crushing against those lips of hers she would not be taunting him like this.

He grunted, obviously showing her he was not going to play this silly game of hers. But she pouted and wiggled the spoon in her hand, as if what was on the spoon was the object of his craving. She was so clueless it was actually endearing.

"Oh come on, play along." She cooed, crossing her legs and leaning forward until she was less than six inches from his face. She again looked at the spoon and twisted it in front of him. "You know you wanna taste."

Piccolo couldn't help the wicked smirk that crossed his face.

_You have no idea._ He thought loudly, and of course she heard him. Her smiled lessened and she was almost ready to look confused when he leaned forward with barely parted lips, automatically making her jut the spoon into his face and more slowly into his mouth.

The whole experience was awkward and felt clumsy, and he did not enjoy the feel of that jumbled muck in his mouth. At least it was not unpleasant to taste, but she pulled the spoon out quickly as he narrowed his eyes. Gulping quickly he did not know what was so wonderful about it, but tasting this was not his motive. He turned, put his hand to her head and ran his thumb along her bottom lip.

He had realized a long while back that to just lean in and kiss her was not the way to get a deep kiss, the action always took her by too much surprise that she had to recover from. So if he gave her warning, even if was nothing more that a light touch to her face or running his hand into her hair, it always gave him the desired reaction. She would feel flustered and ready almost immediately, making for a much better kiss than the impulsive ones.

Her heart beat doubled and then slowed gradually, it never failed to impress him that he was the one that did that to her. It made him feel relieved to know that at least he affected her in some small way like she so very thoroughly affected him. She closed her eyes and leaned in, so he pushed his lips against hers warmly. He immediately deepened the kiss so that she could taste him, and the result was not disappointing.

She breathed in heavily and wrapped her arms around his neck, doing exactly what he had wished she would do: she moaned into his mouth. He didn't even recognize that he was even _going _to match her until the noise had already rumbled in his chest, sending her into another groan. He so very rarely made noise that she always responded excitedly when he did.

As much as he adored those noises she made he never could have guess how alike her own thoughts were in that department. If only she would open up a little more to him when they were together like this, she always made sure her mind was closed during these intimate times. It was like she was hiding herself from him completely, but he could not even guess why.

"Hm, time for swimming." She said, pulling away from him and jumping up from her seat. Her unfinished dinner was swept up and thrown in the trash as she made her way to the sliding doors.

She turned and looked to see if Piccolo had taken the hint and gotten up, but to her amazement he was right behind her when she reached the door. She had never so abruptly ended their time together before, so she was sure he must be curious and maybe even slightly disappointed.

As she made her way through the maze of hallways in Capsule Corp. she came across the passageway that would lead to the indoor pool. She had planned even before Piccolo arrived to go swimming here because she was never, ever intruded on. She could lay under the sunroof and get tan in a bikini with no fear or embarrassment.

The swimsuits she wore in public were always one pieces and modest, the one that Bulma kept for her here was a two piece. It covered more than just bra and panties would, but it showed enough mid-drift to be considered by her mother to be inappropriate. So, the thought occurred to her that this was a socially acceptable and completely unsuspecting way to get herself less dressed around Piccolo.

He'd seen her swim plenty of times in nothing but underwear when she was a little girl, but once she had developed enough to even be noticeable he would always walk away when she jumped in, even if she was fully clothed. It had been many years since she had fully dunked herself in water around him and never before had she worn anything like this bathing suite in front of him.

She was nervous and more than a little self conscious, even though she'd been given ample encouragement by plenty of women not to worry. She'd been assured by both Videl and Erasa on several occasions, and sometimes Bulma too, that she had no reason whatsoever to feel inadequate, not in the least. But this was different; she always wondered if, because they were so very different, there might be something about her body that was lacking. Something he wished she would or wouldn't have, or something he would change about her if given the chance.

That was an intrusive notion that could easily be thrown out because she could still remember with vivid clarity their night in the cave. His thoughts and feelings about her had never even seemed unpleasant (at least, not since first training together), much less unsatisfied. No, she should push her wariness and insecurities aside because she knew she had nothing less than his complete devotion.

Yes. That night in the cave had been the pentacle of their relationship…at least in her opinion.

She slipped away from Piccolo and into the beach house, or sorts, that was adjacent to the pool. She knew he would not get in, not in a million years, but at least he would hang around while she swam. Perhaps, and this was a very large question mark, but just maybe she could convince him to stay here at Bulma's with her tonight. No one would know, or at least pay any attention enough to care. Not the Brief's family, and her own did not even know he was here.

She would have liked to stay the whole night with him, even if all he did was meditate in the corner like he used to. That, at least, would not be breaking any of the rules her parents had given.

She looked at herself in the mirror of the small changing room to make sure everything was in place, the navy blue suit had tiny shorts on bottom and a sports bra styled top. It was no string bikini, like she had seen Bulma where before, but it would do. She had never worn this in front of anyone besides Bulma or her little brother, who would sometimes join her for a swim while he was here. But usually he was too insanely happy playing with Trunks, and his thousands of shiny toys, to worry about taking a dip with his big sister.

She exited the room with a large towel draped over one shoulder, walking swiftly to a lawn chair to sit. She would not be getting tanned tonight, only a few twinkling stars in an otherwise black sky was all she could see through the glass roof. She slipped the towel over the back of the chair and unleashed her mass of hair. It really had gotten far too long, it waved down in a "V" to the small of her back. She would definitely be getting it cut soon.

She purposefully did not look toward Piccolo, though she was acutely aware that he was within her peripheral vision. She caught only the outline of his shape and a blur of indigo gi, perhaps it was a good thing he was keeping his distance. If he was at all disappointed she didn't need a bruised ego to go along with her self-consciousness, neither produced a romantic mood.

The water was warm, thank goodness, because Bulma did not enjoy freezing water. It was so warm, in fact, that the glass panes on the roof where continuously fogged at the edges. She held her breathe and drove under the water, swimming with the agility of a fish to the bottom and the pushing her way back up. She surfaced with a large splash and arms outstretched, smiling and feeling generally refreshed. She'd almost forgotten how very good this felt.

Piccolo, though, was leaning casually against the wall of the wooden shack she had changed in. He never once took his eyes off her, even when she went under the water. He admired that stunning _thing_ she had changed into for swimming. Before, when she was younger, she would simply strip down to her undergarments. Obviously that would not suffice now, but he had expected something different that what she wore. Somehow, he had not imagined she would jump in the pool any less that fully dressed.

This was a much more pleasing outcome by far. Watching her took his entire focus, he did not even want to blink for fear of missing something. He was becoming absurd and unhealthily obsessed, this could not be normal behavior.

"Heads up!" She yelled as she attempted to splash him from the shallow end. Of course he dodged it easily and was squatting next to her head the next second.

"You should be punished for that." He said coolly, she only smirked up at him and grabbed his arm.

"I know, but you have to catch me first." She tugged on him only hard enough to make him think she would pull him in, but he was standing and pulling her up with him before she had the chance to put any force behind the act.

"Foolish woman." He said, pulling her against him after a cold shiver caught her by surprise. "What am I going to do with you?"

She noted absently that Piccolo's gi was getting soaked from holding her against him, but she was cold from being pulled out of the warm water so his body heat was a small comfort. When a second chill made her body wrack against him and sent goosebumps across her exposed skin he pulled her with him to the chair. He was wrapping the towel around her before she had the chance to grab it, then he pulled her closer and rubbed her with his hands.

She was thinking that Piccolo acted very…erm, attentive. He built up his ki and wrapped his arms around her again, hugging her to his chest. In a flash of gold his ki spiked for the briefest of moments, drying them both. She could have done that herself but, in light of Piccolo's charitable mood, she did not protest.

"Better." He said as he turned her loose and looked down at her.

She thought that his eyes seemed amused, they sparkled with a smile he was not displaying with his mouth. She narrowed her eyes at him and he broke only lightly, the smallest hint of a smirk played on him.

"What?" She asked, causing him to lose the smirk and appear cold again.

He only shook his head.

"Really, what is it?" She asked, but this time his rebellion lips were turned slightly at the corners in the makings of an actual smile. Piccolo smirked often, but rarely smiled.

"Nothing." He said again, this time the hint of amusement had leaked into his voice as well. His eyes were practically dancing.

"Seriously, Piccolo, if you don't tell me I'm going to make you, uh, leave. Or…something." She ended with embarrassment, she could never come up with snappy comebacks or believable threats when the time was right.

This time Piccolo's mouth twitched, just barely, with the force of trying _not_ to smile. "Does that room have a mirror?" He asked.

Konna could feel her face turn three shades of crimson. "Uhh, y-yeah. Do I need…" She trailed off.

He shrugged, walking away. "Might want to make use of it." He called over his shoulder.

She nearly ripped the towel with her grip as she literally flew into the changing room of the pool house, then a muffled scream caught in her throat. Her hair. Her long, normally beautiful (thought slightly unmanageable) hair was sticking out in every possible direction. The ends were curled, she looked like she had stuck a metal fork in a light socket and held on for dear life. She could have died, right then, that very moment.

"Ugh." She groaned loudly. "This is your fault!" She yelled, knowing full well that Piccolo would hear her perfectly. "That stupid air-dry trick of yours."

She heard the sound of thunder rumble from just outside the door, only to realize it was not thunder at all but Piccolo's laughter. If smiling was rare then his laughter, real laughter, was practically nonexistent. She felt a thrill run through her at the sound of it, making her skin tingle and pulse double. She didn't know why it was, but his laughter was by far the most luscious sound she had ever heard him make.

Well, second most. That wonderfully erotic moan she's gotten out of him at dinner was undoubtedly number one.

She repeatedly ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to tame it. It did little good. So she rolled her eyes and walked out, trying to pull as much of it up in the clip as possible. Piccolo watched her fidget with getting it up and finally, after about thirty seconds of her irritated grunts, he took the clip from her hands.

"It's better down." He said, tossing the clip at her.

She scowled at him for about two seconds. "You're the one that pointed out how ridiculous I look. I will _not_ leave it down just to have you mock me all night."

Piccolo's eye ridges jerked up and he looked incredulously down at her. "All night?" He repeated, forming it into a question.

Konna was immediately caught off guard. "Oh, well, only if you want. I was hoping…well, since we're not at home or breaking any rules, maybe you might just stay." She became flustered and put a hand to her cheek, checking to see if her face was still warm. It was.

"I, I guess," She fumbled. "I'd just be happy if you meditated. I don't know, I miss just having you around at night. It makes it harder to sleep knowing you _wont_ be around."

"Meditate in your room." Piccolo said. "While you sleep." He made it sound more like a question than a statement, but she had no idea what answer he was looking for.

"Well, you don't have to." She amended quickly. "You don't…I know you probably think it's wrong. Mom and Dad were pretty clear about what they wanted, but no one would know. Ack!"

She stomped her foot in both irritation and embarrassment, then rushed through the next sentence while she walked away. "Piccolo, I have no idea what my point is at all! You can come back to my room or not, Goodnight. I love you."

She chided herself mentally on being such an imbecile all the way through the cement corn maze, sadly noting that Piccolo had not exited with her. It wasn't until she stopped short several minutes later and looked at her empty hands that she realized her clothes had been left in the changing room. She turned to go get them, had not yet rounded the corner when she stopped at a wall of green and indigo.

Her eyes were large and probably looked far too relieved as she raised her head up to meet his stare, he was just so tall it was difficult not to feel like a midget in comparison. His eyes were thoughtful and mouth tight, she did not quite recognize his expression yet. Perhaps intrigued? He probably thought she was leading him out of this puzzling building.

She side stepped out of his way and pointed down the hall she had originally been trudging through, his eyes did not follow her hand though. He kept staring at her with that look she could not understand.

"The exit is down there, first hall on the left." She said, trying to give him a pleasant farewell smile.

His eyes seemed to narrow in confusion for about a millisecond, and then he had a look she understood very well: vexation. Something she was doing annoyed him, she wasn't sure what yet, but decided a goodbye kiss was in order so they didn't part ways too uncomfortably. She stepped forward and gave him a playful wink.

"Kiss me goodbye, please?" She asked, twisting her head a little to look imploring.

His forehead knotted, like he was concentrating very hard, and he did not bend down immediately to grant her request. She pouted and wished she could hear his thoughts just then, but invading his mind at that moment was something she did not want to attempt. She was afraid of either making him aggravated with her or, worse, she'd find out he already was. Though she had no idea what she might have done, besides being a moron, that would make him frustrated; but that was an oddity about Piccolo, his disposition was very subjective and far too easily swayed by his temper.

She closed her eyes, irked beyond measure, and turned away to walk back to the pool. He knew the way out so now he could find it himself, she knew she didn't have the patience to deal with his mood swings anymore that night. Since he was blocking her she'd just have to forget about this unfortunate turn of events and be exceptionally pleasant next time.

Before she could take more than half a step away he grabbed her up and pushed her against the wall, and had pulled her up against his chest to meat him. It was not rough, not in the sense that she was hurt, but it was aggressive. Very aggressive, and Piccolo had never been anything but supremely gentle and, though it was strange to use this word when describing Piccolo, even timid. Slow and steady had been the very essence of their affection thus far, at least as far as Piccolo was concerned, she had been known to get carried away time and again.

Now she was being held up a good two or three feet from the ground, one of his arms locked securely around her waist and the other had her head pulled firmly against his. And this kiss. This overwhelming, passionate, almost greedy kiss was like nothing she had ever felt. She had began thinking that Piccolo was incapable of anything but calculated moves, even in romance. He weighed every option, thought of a plan of action, and executed his moves like a military leader.

She had no room to complain, not at all. He was very good at being the shrewd leader, treating her like a map he was exploring keenly and memorizing gradually. He had never failed in any way to make her want him, even though there was really no time during the day that she didn't wish for him to be near. This want and _need _that he created was something different. It was more than just a craving for his company, it was needing to be as close to him as possible.

This kiss was like a fire, it burnt her lips and all the insides of her mouth with some foreign type of urgency she was not used to. The warm feelings he was creating with this new fervor spread through her body swiftly, leaving her groping at his shoulders and whatever her hands could find to bring him closer to her. Her back was against the wall, heating the cold tile where she touched it, as he moved the hand from around her neck and placed it under her bottom.

That move alone nearly made her yelp, he'd never been brazen enough to do that before, but his hand did not linger because the next moment he hooked her left leg around his hip. He did not even need to move her right one, because she already had herself locking it around him before he let go. He held her up by her bottom and leaned into her, making her feel like she was sitting in a chair five feet off the ground, with the wall to her back and his solid body in front.

She should have worried that this position was too close, too much temptation. She also should have considered that she was probably heavy and Piccolo wouldn't want to hold her up for long. But those thoughts never crossed her mind, at least not enough that they lingered for amount of time. All she knew now was this feelings of being completely surrounded by him. The smell of pine and desert was all around her, his green leather-like skin made her perspire with overwhelming heat, and she could feel all of him. His muscles were perfect and fit her every curve, and for a reason she could not explain she felt like they meshed perfectly together.

Piccolo's thoughts were far less coherent than that, he had never actually intended this display at all. She had downright confused him with her crazy jumbled mess of words, leaving him no choice but to just walk behind her. Of course he would stay if she wanted him to. That was a given, she needn't even ask. If nothing else he would leave once she was asleep if the temptation of her being in bed so near him was too much to handle.

Even then, she seemed surprised to see him when she backtracked and nearly ran him over. And she was even more oblivious when she gave him directions to leave, all of which only frustrated him further. He doubted he could be dense enough to misunderstand her request to stay, but now she wanted him to go. She was a confusing, maddening, exquisite creature, that belonged to _him_.

Then her feelings leaked to him as she sadly, almost dejectedly, asked him to kiss her goodbye. He could sense some anger but more profoundly he felt the rejection. The rebuff and disapproval she felt, or something along those lines, she tried very hard to hide. It caught him very off-guard and he did not lean in quickly enough for her liking; he would have readily kissed her if she had waited another two seconds.

She pouted and started walking away. Something in him snapped and he caught her before she could manage to get away, he had no intention of letting her leave. This vexing woman would not be allowed to feel rejected and unwanted, least of all by him. That was what compelled his muscles to move almost of their own accord and pin her against the wall; no escape for her. He hoped he had not frightened her, but when she kissed him back so that idea was thrown to the wind.

Then he did not think at all, did not plan his moves or consider the possible outcomes of his actions. Something inside him lost control at the thought of her feeling discarded, of being suddenly resigned to the idea of displeasing him. She could not have been more further from the truth, because he had wanted her more than anything in this world since she stepped foot out of that wooden shack. It had taken every ounce of his restraint not to, how had he heard the humans say it? "Jump her"? He had never understood that phrase in the least, until tonight.

Now she wrapped around him, the air heavy with her smell and her skin moistening against his. She kept trying to hold him tighter but he doubted there was any way to do so without causing damage. He could hardly breathe as it was, but he would never let up his hold on her. He barely recognized himself, this craving for her was unnatural and animalistic. It took root deep in his core and shook him with the force of it, he even forgot where he was for a time.

"Ungh, Piccolo…we…should…" She mumbled, but did not finish as he covered her mouth with his in a deep, prolonged kiss. He pressed up against her again and a moan she could not muffle this time made him shiver.

"No…what if…Bulma, and the others…" She tried again between kisses, she sounded like it was difficult for her to breathe too.

Piccolo was reigned in for a moment, this outlandish display would not be something Vegeta or the others should see. It was not even something he should have been doing in the first place, now that he could think straight. He very swiftly, but gently, unwrapped her legs from around him and plopped her back on the ground. She stood shakily for about two seconds, grabbing his arm and pulling him down the hallway.

"Just, hold that thought." She whispered back, now skipping so fast down the hallway that the doors went by in a blur.

She found the room she was looking for, threw the door open and pulled him inside. He barely registered the click of the door when she was against him again, having practically jumped up to him. This was exactly what she didn't need to be doing, because he was finally level headed enough to actually make a clear decision. He kissed her back but not with the intensity of earlier, he would not allow himself to be so uncontrolled again.

He picked her up and moved her to the bed, he could hear her heart skip several beats as he sat her down to sit on the edge. He pulled away and squatted again, this time in front of her so they were eye level. She looked a mix of excited and nervous, her eyes very large and expectant.

He let out a large breath of air through his nose, touching her face lightly with his right hand.

"You should get some sleep." He said, noting she tightly shut her eyes and dropped her head. It almost looked like a gesture of physical pain, but she looked up and nodded her agreement.

"Yeah. You're right." She said, putting her hand on top of his and grasping it firmly. Her smile was forced, he could tell that much, but she did not argue further or seem angry with him.

"Hm. Piccolo, I need you to, um, turn around please." She said, which made him immediately apprehensive. He reluctantly stood and straightened himself, turning so his back was to her. "Okay, that's fine. I just need to change."

Piccolo clamped his eyes shut tightly and balled his fists, trying very hard not to imagine her taking off the tiny, blue outfit. Trying even harder not to imagine her standing, naked, beautiful, probably slightly cold from the lack of clothing just behind his turned back. No, that line of thinking would land him in that bed with her, even if his intention would only to be lay beside her and keep her warm.

_Eyes shut._ He thought to himself. _Eyes shut. Don't turn around. Don't even breathe if you can help it._ He chided repeated to himself those lines several times until he heard that she was nestled back in the bed again.

He turned and was very relieved that she wore just a very large shirt to bed, one that went down to her knees. None of that enticingly revealing lace, or silk, or whatever that blue swimming outfit was. That little piece of torture had been worst of all, and watching her swim in it was almost more than he could handle.

"Goodnight, Piccolo-chan." She breathed from the bed, barely making it more than a whisper.

He turned and noted how very childlike she looked just now: small, cold, and frail; it wavered his resolve in keeping his distance. "Hm. Goodnight."

"I'll be at school tomorrow but I have to come back in the afternoon. Will you be here?" She asked, just the slightest hint of coyness in her voice. Like she was offering him something she was not sure he would take.

"If you want me to." He said, walking up to the edge of the bed.

She grinned and rubbed her face in the pillow. "Definitely want you to."

Her eyes closed and she slipped an arm under the pillow, rolling over to her side. It was her favorite position to sleep in, and she felt at ease knowing Piccolo would stay in the room tonight. After ten minutes she was just beginning to relax when she heard Piccolo move, and assumed he was making his way to the window.

Suddenly the bed shifted and she felt it sink in towards a heavier weight than her own, her heard turned in time to be level with Piccolo's chest. He was beside her, or rather behind her, placing himself perfectly into her curled form. Her back against his stomach, their knees jutted out in perfect unison. It was like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle finding their match and fitting together perfectly.

He lifted her hair carefully and let it fall out on top of the pillow above her head, she guess he would have been laying on it otherwise. She knew this was probably Piccolo's first time laying down in a bed, because even when they trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber he had only ever sat on his cross-legged in meditation.

She turned and tried to see his face but, because of his height, she only saw the beginning of his neck. She kissed the hollow of it just under his Adam's apple, straining her neck as she did so, and lifted her arm to touch his head. She blindly reached up and caught the side of his head first, because she could not see him, only to graze his ear.

His hand ran along her lifted arm until it found her hand, which he then held, and slowly pulled it down to rest on her stomach. He interlocked his fingers with hers in that hand, pulling himself up to slide his other arm under her head and around her shoulders. It was like a hug, a very intimate hug, and she could feel just the smallest hint of a chuckle as he moved.

"Behave yourself." He chided her in her ear with more than a little humor in his voice, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. He bent his head down so it rested on hers, breathing her in deeply and exhaling in a gust.

She sighed comfortably and pushed herself against him, feeling every muscle on his body press against her. It was a sensation she could not get enough of, she could sleep like this forever and be content.

"Hm. This is nice." She whispered. "Too bad we didn't try it earlier."

He squeezed her and made a noise, a mix between a grunt and a stout laugh. "Too bad." He repeated.

It did not take long for Konna to realize she was falling asleep, she would lose several minutes of time and jerk awake repeatedly. Something in her did not want to go to sleep and lose the rest of the night, because in the morning Piccolo would either be gone or at the window again.

"Stay." She mumbled, grogginess slurring her words as she pleaded. "Please. Stay right here."

Piccolo did not answer at first, he pulled himself down so his face was next to hers. "I told you already," he began, and his breathe felt warm on her face. "I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled and couldn't resist as she gave him a weak kiss, it was nothing much at all. She just needed it before falling asleep.

"Hm. Good news." She yawned deeply and smiled. "'Cause you're stuck with me too. Mmm," another yawn took her and made her stretch out slightly. Once she settled into him again she let a breathe and her eyes closed.

"Hmm." She hummed again, trying to make words but found she was too close to sleep to form them.

"Go to sleep." He ordered, with absolutely no real amount of authority in his voice. He sounded almost as peaceful as she felt. It was unnerving to hear him so placid, but she could not dwell on it. She was giving up and losing the battle quickly.

Piccolo knew almost exactly when she had fallen asleep, though she had been fighting it for longer than usual. After another hour passed and he was sure moving her would not wake her he pulled her slightly so she was facing him. He couldn't help it, he wanted to look at her. He wanted to see her face as she slept and he wasn't able to when she was turned.

The idea came to him that he would like to end every day like this, with her falling asleep next to him. He had never known peace, this was as close as he had ever come to it. And although he would not necessarily say he was relaxed, at least he was more calm and tranquil than before.

This time he easily fell into meditation beside her, around her, holding her tightly and very close to him. To any onlooker, if there had been one, it would have looked like he was sleeping too. It was perfect. She was perfect. And, although he was far from perfect himself, this was the perfect direction for his life to take.

He'd already known hate. He'd felt pain, and been through countless battles. He'd been alone, unaccepted, and felt overwhelming loneliness. He'd also known Death, and had wondered at the time if he had ever truly lived at all.

Apparently it was time for another change. Love took the drivers seat now. He was not alone anymore. He hated no one. He was accepted and, strangely enough, part of a family: the Son family, because Fate tended to mock him fairly often.

Now, just like Konna had said, he also had so much more to lose. He was sure the next time Death found him he could face it without bitterness and regret. The next time his life came to an end it would have been just that: a _life_.

* * *

Hello all, this is not the last chapter either. Promise. Sorry for the length, just couldn't cut it down to size without crying.

_**Please **_give me feed back on all this romance. _*Holds up a cookie as reward* _Thanks for reading!


	24. Possession

Sorry for the delay, a few of you might already know through private messages about why this story is so late. Suffice it to say that the last few months have been very difficult for me. So the patience is much appreciated.

Chapter 24

Konna was sitting on the front row of the stadium, nervously drumming her fingers on her arm. She stole a glance behind her and noted the _hundreds_ of people that had started filling up the seats. Luckily she did not stand out to any of them. She was wearing the exact same outfit as every other person for fifty rows back: black robe, black cap, orange tassel. She wore a special stole that signified her place as Salutatorian of her graduating class, but was otherwise unremarkable.

She could easily have been Valedictorian if she had attended the school for more than a year and had more credits pulling their weight, but being second place was fine by her. The Valedictorian had to give a speech, she did not. She glanced around her again only this time looking for specific people. In the crowds that filled the stadium she had trouble pinpointing them, but finally her ki sensing ability came to her aid.

They were here. Her family and a few friends, all waiting anxiously behind her and seated together. Or, almost all together. There was one person that was nearby, _very_ nearby, but not visible. She felt Piccolo's presence rather than saw him, she was not even sure where he was at but she knew he was there…somewhere.

Her attention was brought to the stage as the principal tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention. The stadium became very quiet, only hushed whispers could be heard throughout. She had not thought it possible to get so many people's attention at once, but she was wrong.

She had never even attended a graduation ceremony before her own so she had little idea of what would happen, even though they had practiced this once on the last day of school. It did little to calm her nerves.

"Good evening Parents, friends and supporters of our graduates." The principal began, and the drone continued for what seemed like ages.

Konna particularly liked the Valedictorian's speech, she did a wonderful job explaining that they were all about to embark on a new adventure. That real life and adulthood waited for them just around the corner. Konna thought the speech was supremely appropriate and looked forward to finishing this night.

Before she realized that an hour had passed she was ordered to rise and file forward._ Pomp and Circumstance _began a steady rhythm from behind as the orchestra lead the graduates in a line to receive their diplomas. A photographer was waiting at the end of the procession to take a picture, then they sat again.

The second name of the night rang out loudly in her ears, as did all the screams of friends and family that accompanied it.

"Our Salutatorian, Son Konna." The principal called over the microphone, pointing her out for the crowd as she passed. She gracefully stepped forward and shook hands with five different people before finally being given the piece of paper. It was rolled up expertly with a ribbon around the center, she clutched it to her chest as if it were the holy grail.

Once she was seated again and another line began its trek down to the stage she became bored, watching and waiting for the end of the line…which would not come for some time. There were over three hundred graduating so the procession would be lengthy, no doubt. She was happy though, unbelievably pleased with herself. She wanted to talk to someone, but it was not allowed yet.

_Piccolo?_ She asked, wondering if he was as close as he felt. Sometimes she could feel him standing next to her, only to realize he was nowhere near. He could be all the way at his waterfall but his presence be thick around her.

It was confusing on a whole new level, because it threw her sense of proximity off balance. She wondered more than once if he ever felt the same sensation, but for fear of sounding ridiculous she never asked him as much.

_Yes._ He answered, and she believed she could feel his smile through the single syllable word.

_I just needed to speak to someone. I can't contain myself._ She thought hurriedly, wondering if she was too excited to make her thoughts coherent for him.

_I can tell. You should be proud of yourself._ He said, and obviously he was feeling something along the lines of pride, but toward her rather than for himself. It was difficult to discern his exact feelings from this distance, she needed to be next to him to know for sure.

_So where are you?_ She asked, moving only her eyes to get as much into her peripheral view as possible. She knew she could not miss him, he would stand out in this crowd of humans like the big, green alien he was.

_Above you._ He answered and she lifted her head to look into the darkened rafters above the stage. It was all shadows up there, far above where the humans would go. He might even be hovering up above the floor to have a better look.

_Is the view good from up there?_ She asked.

_Perfect._ He answered and she smiled, looking over to her left to see if she could catch a glimpse of him.

_Wrong direction._ He told her, a muffled amusement in his internal voice.

Ah, so he could see her head-on. He was definitely facing her, he was somewhere up there. She looked and even squinted toward the shadows up above the podium, though her vision was perfect she could see nothing. She remained seated but had half a mind to bound up to the dark rafters and search him out, though she knew better than to attempt that in such a large crowd. If she did the humans would all gawk, scream, faint or any combination of the three.

Finally she gave up and turned her attention back to the stage where half of her classmates had received their papers. She saw Erasa as the blonde girl flitted across the stage and hugged every single one of the administrators in turn. Konna couldn't help but smile at her when she passed, giving her a thumbs up as an offering of her approval. She felt so childish all of a sudden, giddy in a way she could not explain.

A chapter of her life was rightly coming to an end but the moment was not bitter-sweet for her, it was elating. She had applied to colleges and finally settled on one that would be no further away than her high school had been. It was located in Satan City, the same place as Orange Star High School, so it made facing another institution easier knowing she would recognize at least a few faces. Plus, the idea was to stay as close to home as possible.

Erasa was not going to college yet, if she ever did. Videl had gotten into a very prestigious University in West City, no doubt her father's contributions had aided in the acceptance. Konna also found herself on the receiving end of a very helpful scholarship that would keep the tuition fees a bit more bearable. She did not want to make herself a hardship on her parents any more than necessary.

Plus, she was planning on entering the Tenkaichi Budakai this month, which would ensure her future education plans if she won. The money she could earn in the tournament would pay the rest of the tuition for all four years and then some, maybe even give her enough left to put to good use.

Her father and Vegeta were her largest adversaries but her parents had already decided that the money from the tournament, if Goku or Konna won, would go toward her college fund, which was barely more than chump change at the moment.

_Piccolo?_ She asked again, drumming her fingers excitedly on her knee.

_Hm?_ He answered, she could tell she had caught him off guard and pulled him out of deep thought. She wondered absently at what could be weighing on his mind enough to make him so distracted.

_The Tournament is only a few weeks away. I'd really like some more sparring sessions until then, please._ She asked, but she did not even bother forming it into a question. Piccolo seemed to truly enjoy their severe martial arts training as of late. It wasn't like when they were just passing time, this was for a purpose.

An important purpose.

She knew he would have literally jumped with enthusiasm at the opportunity to fight against her if he had allowed himself to do so. When she was focused on truly preparing herself for the intense fighting, like she had been for the past two months, she let nothing get to her. She did not get distracted, give up or give in.

Piccolo very nearly drooled with anticipation when she was at such a degree of determination. Apparently, she must make an excellent sparring partner for him.

She could keep up with the 'big boys', as Vegeta had put it one day in the GR. He had picked a fight with her out of sheer curiosity at her strength and ended up with a broken jaw, bloody lip, and more than a few bruises. She couldn't help but beam at the proud grins that were plastered on both Goku and Piccolo's faces.

Piccolo loved her. Her parents approved of _all_ her choices_. _

_Life is perfect. _She thought, and then frowned. She had everything she had ever wanted and it simply could not get any better than this…right?

She looked down and quickly blinked away the tears that started filling her eyes. Everyone would assume they were from graduation anyway, so she didn't bother trying to hide them too convincingly.

Piccolo was as attentive as ever in his everyday affection with her. He would hold her, kiss her, hug her…and then it ended. It felt like their relationship had cooled and was placed on the road to ending. He was distant from her and rebuffed her advances, proclaiming that they should heed her parents' rules. His excuse was always that he did not want to give them a reason to separate them.

She had her doubts. He had steadily become more distant with her since they had stayed at Bulma's house together over a month ago. The night that he had practically attacked her was the night she often fantasized about but it was quickly becoming the closest she would ever get to having Piccolo.

He covered all his bases with sound logic. How she hated sound logic at times like that.

_Stupid rules._ She thought angrily as she sat and waited for the never-ending line to pass. She thought she felt Piccolo's attention on her suddenly but she cleared her mind of everything but her intense pleasure toward graduation.

She did not want to push him away. Not ever. But they bad been together for five months and by the time the tournament was here it would be six. That was a long time to be with a man she was devoted to and obsessing about. A long time of wanting him and not having him.

And to be totally honest she had been with him for sixteen years, it was just more recently that they mutually come to the agreement that they were in love. So really, she had waited longer than any sane person should to have to wait for Piccolo.

The loud applause that abruptly filled the stadium pulled her from her thoughts. She automatically began clapping along with them and let Piccolo's intimacy issues slide to the back of her mind.

This was a time to celebrate and that was just what she intended to do.

* * *

Konna kicked Piccolo hard in his middle and sent him through three trees, only to have him pounce her a moment later and land a very hard punch to her left cheek. The force of impact between his fist and her face sent her twenty feet backward and with her heels dug into the dirt.

That would be sore tomorrow.

The ridges where her feet burrowed into the ground were a good ten inches deep where she stood now. Her leather shoes and gi were covered with mud up to her calves and she could feel the left side of her face throb tenderly. She did not think he had broken anything but with her adrenaline pumping so forcefully she couldn't be sure of that yet.

The pain would come later. Tonight she would be sore and her muscles would protest the overzealous sparring session. Their training had steadily intensified until it was finally at an all-time high. She imagined that to an onlooker they would appear to be arch-enemies bent on killing each other.

The fact that they no longer had the energy or stamina after these day-long, physically demanding fights to even bother to kiss was another reason for the extreme beatings. It was like they both were pouring all their physical frustrations into these matches and coming out of them too tired to worry about intimacy.

Not that the actual act of physical intimacy was a remote possibility anyway. Konna scowled deeper at Piccolo as that thought crossed her mind. Since their time spent at Bulma's house Piccolo steered clear of her body, aside from kissing her. Thank the heavens for Piccolo's prolonged, deep, passionate kisses. Without them Konna would be the most sexually frustrated female on the face of the planet.

It intrigued her to think of how wonderful he had become about kissing. She never asked him how he'd developed such a skill for it. She imagined it must be their practice making perfect.

"Trenches." Piccolo breathed, still fighting for breath from their battle. "Nice."

"Your fault." She forced herself to say, though she honestly didn't have the breath for it. She was breathing just as heavily as he was and they were both spent. Konna believed it would be insane to continue this any longer, it was twilight now and no more good could come from training another half-hour.

Breathing in deeply and feeling herself become slightly dizzy from the onslaught of air in her lungs, she relaxed her pose and ran her hand into her hair. She easily slipped her recently trimmed hair from its ponytail, noting she must resemble medusa judging by how tangled her hair felt.

She knew Piccolo would get the message that she was done. She didn't feel the need to explain.

She yelped with startled fear and pain as he grabbed her up hard and crushed her arms at her side. He had lifted her up until she was above eye level with him and was squeezing with all his might.

She was suddenly taken back several years to her battle with Cell. This was the exact position that monster had put her in and crushed her. She grunted and growled at Piccolo but could not get enough breath to tell him to stop. His face was etched into a scowl masked with indifference, it confused her. He never continued sparring with her when she was done. At least not since her childhood training.

"Never let your guard down." He told her so methodically he could have been teaching her to boil an egg.

"Erg! Ah, grh…" She kept making noises but she could not speak, her lungs couldn't expand. She yelled mentally at him to let her go but he obviously did not heed the warnings.

His grip with snake-like and vise but she did not think she had the energy to power up again. Perhaps if she felt truly in danger or that her life hung in the balance she could have. But with Piccolo she knew it was pointless, the drive was not there because beneath the charade they put up she knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that he would never hurt her.

"Now you're stuck. Remember this and never let it happen to you again." He ordered.

Without her Super Saiyan transformation she was no match for Piccolo, he trumped her in every way while she was powered down. So she felt very vulnerable. She felt dominated and without even a measure of control. He was the one with the power now, he could take her or break her as he wished.

"You can't escape." He laughed lowly at her useless struggles. "I could snap your back if I wanted."

Her eyes widened as an immeasurable amount of desire struck her. She had never felt powerless before, not in this way. She had always known she was strongest, there was no danger for her. Danger was perhaps not the key, it was more like defenselessness. She was somehow, strangely, completely aroused by the idea of Piccolo being in control of her.

Without another thought she bent down and kissed him hard, roughly shaping his lips against hers. He was very obviously stunned and did not move at first, but only a few seconds passed before he was kissing her just as fiercely. She noted that his arms loosened but not enough for her to pull away, so she wrapped her legs around his middle and deepened the kiss.

She felt more than heard his moan as it rumbled in his chest. Excitement flooded her again and she tried to pull her arms out to wrap around his neck. Still, his hold was too strong. So she pulled her lips away only a few centimeters and let the tips of their noses touch.

"Mm, Piccolo…my arms?" She mumbled, and she grinned as he immediately complied and let her arms go.

Now his hold was around her middle with one hand snaking its way into her wild, unruly hair. It was in the middle of this deep, prolonged kiss that she pulled one arm away and pulled it back as far from her as she could get it. It was evident in his sudden lack of focus that he was trying to figure out was she was doing, but it was already too late by the time he opened his eyes.

She slammed her fist into his chest in the same moment she untwined her legs from around him. The force of impact sent him spiraling across the field.

The moment was gone and her desire laid to rest. She was not going to get herself started down that path only to have him come up short and make her stop. She would implode from desire one of these days and he would be to blame for it. Besides, she reasoned, he took her by surprise with his bear-like hold so she took him by the same means.

He was standing beside her the next instant with a perturbed look on his face, but he was not angry. She wondered why that was but did not question him.

"I guess I had that coming." He chuckled, eyeing her with suspicion.

She took her finger and began tracing it along his chest, trying her hardest to be seductive. "And what was that you were saying? Oh yeah, there was no way to escape?"

She put her arm around his waist and squeezed him tightly against her. She felt him chuckled amusedly and grunt at her.

"Hmph. I've never been kissed on the battlefield before, either." He sent her a critical look but she matched it with a look of shock.

"Hai! And no body _else_ ever will!" She said, pushing him back away from her with the same finger that had been tracing his chest.

"You're quite the actress." He said lowly, narrowing his eyes at her.

Konna grinned and snapped her head around enough that her hair slapped his arm.

"Hm-hmm." She agreed as she leaned her side against him and pulled her head up to kiss the spot on his gi where his chest first appeared. It was all she could reach on him and it usually got his attention.

He put a hand on her head to smooth her hair and kissed her forehead softly, pulling her into a hug.

"And you're quite the tease." She added, pulling away from him and taking several steps forward.

"Tease?" He asked to her retreating back, she knew then that he was unfamiliar with the term.

"Never mind." She said, plopping down on the grass a few feet away and sprawled out on it.

He was next to her quickly and lay beside her, putting his arm underneath her head to pillow it.

"Explain how I tease you." He said after about ten seconds of silence.

"What do you think it means?" She asked, smiling coyly.

He scowled down at her and grunted. "What I think it means is not the point. I am obviously not well versed in your generation's jargon."

She scrunched her face and bit down on her tongue to keep from laughing. "I swear sometimes you sound like a character pulled straight from a Victorian novel."

Piccolo's "humph" was loud and tense. "And you are making no sense."

"Okay, so being a tease means you…um…" She faltered and looked for the right words to make him understand. "make me think you will do what I want, but don't."

Piccolo's face did not change as she watched him but she knew he was not yet understanding her. His confusion was subtle but present.

"Well, for example," She started. "When I kiss you and you kiss me back. Things start to get…involved. When you play along for a while and then stop, that's teasing me." She leaned over and kissed him again, this time deepening it immediately.

He complied. Getting him to kiss her was never the problem, it was everything else that seemed to be taboo. She rolled over on top of him and put one leg on either side of his torso. He continued kissing her for a few minutes but slowly began sliding out from under her, maneuvering his body shrewdly out and away.

She groaned at him in frustration. "You are not cooperating." She grumbled against his mouth.

Piccolo pulled back and held her at half an arm's distance, giving her a disapproving look.

"And you are being mischievous." He chastised, both his look and tone making her feel like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

She scowled at him angrily and pushed herself away, standing up and pulling her hair into a tight ponytail.

"Better to be mischievous than withdrawn." She shot back hotly.

"Konna," He implored, grabbing her arm and pulling her down to his lap again. "I am not withdrawn, I am being careful."

It was the way he looked at her, or said her name, or maybe it was just Piccolo himself. Her anger was gone and replaced with guilt. She just kept pushing and pushing, even after telling him back in the cave that she would give him all the time he needed. She had promised to let him take this at his own pace.

Hadn't he always kept his promises to her dutifully? She would have to do the same.

But how she hated that promise. It was obvious Piccolo needed a push in the right direction, wasn't it? Or was it her hormones that needed a push in the opposite direction? She put her face in her hands and huffed long breaths of air into them.

"Okay, okay. I give." She said, looking absolutely desolate about her self control issues. She felt outside of herself sometimes, like someone else just took over and would not give her body back to her until she'd had her fill of him.

Someday she would have to explain that to him, but for now it was too embarrassing to mention. Between Piccolo's intimacy issues and her lack of restraint, his was definitely be the more responsible of the two evils. Even as she thought along those lines she couldn't help the sense of foolishness the crept up on her. Piccolo must think of her as a frivolous teenager with no sense of right from wrong. No wonder he had such an easy time refusing her.

"Sorry, I know. I got carried away…again." She frowned at her own lack of decency and looked up to meet his eyes.

His look was not comforting though, it was startling. She did not recognize it in the least. His eyes were narrowed at her like a predator that stalks its prey, waiting for the right time to pounce. She shied away and buried her face into his chest, afraid of whatever thoughts he had rolling around in his head about her at that moment.

He took her upper arms and pulled her around, pinning her on the ground beneath him as she yelped in surprise. His lips were on her neck and probably placing red marks everywhere they touched, he was that insistent with her. She felt her heart beat triple and nearly burst out of her chest when he used his left elbow and arm to pry her knees apart and nestle himself between them.

She stopped breathing for about ten seconds as he first pressed up against her, his massive form engulfing her and making her feet tiny. Her moment of shock wore off and she looked up at him, only to melt at how intensely he was staring down at her. She wrapped her legs tightly around him and involuntarily licked her lips to moisten them.

"You have no idea how _difficult_ it is to say no to you." He said down at her, making her back arch as he lifted her from behind.

His eyes were on her chest for a moment as she rose and then back to her face. "I do not have intimacy issues." He stately confidently.

He kissed her fervently, moreso than before when she was being crushed by his arms. His left hand went to her head and pulled her up to him, making his back less bowed by their height difference. She couldn't even imagine the noises she was making as she indulged him and whatever this compliant mood was. She would have to make a mental note to call him uncooperative more often.

She knew it would happen soon, he would pull away and tell her they must stop. They must obey the rules. Her age was irrelevant, her graduation was irrelevant, even her willingness was beside the point. Somehow she knew Piccolo clung to those rules like a lifeline, and she would let him pull away. She had to.

She would keep her promise just like he had always kept his.

He was kissing her so deeply now it was difficult to keep any coherent thought in her head. She put her hand to his chest and down to unstuck his gi so she could slip her hand beneath it. She liked to feel his heartbeat. She had done this before several times and he never minded. This time he laid her back down on the ground and lifted his chest away. She knew he was finished with their affection and getting up, so she complied and let her hands fall slowly to her sides. Her legs she unwrapped from his waist and let them relax at his hips.

"No." He said, lifting her right hand back under his gi. He pressed his hand over hers securely so she could easily feel his heart beneath his ribcage.

"I'm not…done." He added unsurely.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him and touched his face with her left hand, gently caressing his cheek bone with her thumb.

"Don't rush yourself." She whispered to him and winked. "I'm really trying to be good."

He let out a long breath of air and put his hand to her face too. "Don't."

She knew her eyes betrayed her as they widened first and then narrowed in confusion. This was something new. Was he wanting to take this a step further? How much further would he be pushed before giving in? Her thoughts on the matter ceased when he tried to touch her left cheek with his thumb as she was doing with him.

It was sore from his attack earlier, perhaps not bruised but still tender. She jerked her head away and groaned lightly, smiling up at him so he would not get the wrong message.

"It's sore." She admitted and watched him scowl at his offensive hand as he pulled it away. She got the impression, though he did not say anything or let his emotions through to her, that he felt angry at himself.

"No honey, it's fine." She said quickly, pulling his hand up to her mouth and kissing it. "You know I've had much worse."

His look softened and his mouth twitched in an attempt not to smile. He ran his thumb over her lips and did not stop staring for so long that she finally wondered what she had said that elicited such a reaction. She opened her mouth to speak but barely uttered a sound before he covered her mouth with his thumb.

"What did you call me?" He asked.

She thought back at what she had said, trying to remember. Then she realized her error and blushed, she had never called Piccolo by a petname before. It's just that she had so often heard couples, including her parents, use those sweet names and it must have seeped through her mouth by accident.

She had always wanted to call him something like that but had never, _ever_ tried it. She could imagine him fuming at the insult of being compared to human food or an infant.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said, pulling her hand up to feel her face. It was warm, she knew she was red with mortification. She had probably just killed his mood and offended him in the same breath.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked lowly. "You're blocking me too much. I can't hear anything from you."

"I don't like to…um, distract you with my, erm, inappropriate thoughts during our…eh, time together." She clamped her mouth shut as she realized how utterly inarticulate her sentence had come out.

"Open up. I want to hear you." He said, leaning in to kiss her lightly.

_Distract me._ He demanded, his thoughts loud and clear in her mind.

_Oh dear Kami._ Konna moaned to herself, Piccolo's voice was sultry and his every syllable laced with…something very close to lust. Perhaps it was lust and he was hiding the depth of it from her. She didn't know but she liked it.

She opened up and felt him stiffen above her as some of her vivid imaginings made their way to his mind. She tried very hard not to let the more engrossing fantasies play out because she could easily guess how fast he'd start running in the opposite direction if he saw them.

_You asked for distractions…_She thought to him by way of explanation.

_You didn't disappoint._ He answered quickly and deepened the kiss. _Now tell me why you called me that name._

"Piccolo I just…" She started, moving her head to the side and away from his lips. "It's just something I've heard couples call each other. I didn't really mean to. I guess it slipped out."

Piccolo hummed lightly by way of answer. She knew he could hear the inner workings of her mind and her explanation for the petname.

"Petname? Hm, that must make me your watchdog after all." He leaned down and kissed her again. She felt him stifling laughter as he did so and couldn't help but start giggling herself.

Her and her foolish thoughts. Piccolo was not offended or angry. He was laughing at her.

"Okay then, if you're my watchdog will you fetch and roll over?" She asked when her giggles finally made him pull away from her.

Piccolo smirked and rolled over, pulling her with him. Now she was on top of him and he was beneath her. She gasped from the unexpected twist and smiled impishly down at him. She sat up straight and noted that her bottom was seated on his lower abdomen. That would be better than the alternative, considering Piccolo always became antsy about his reactions to her.

She liked his reactions and she let him know it for the first time. They had never talked about it or expressed opinions about how to deal with it. It had been an avoided topic. Now she let her thoughts of complete approval filter into his mind.

Piccolo shook his head slightly. "It's inappropriate."

Konna frowned at him and leaned herself down to rest on his chest. "My thoughts are? It's just how I feel."

Piccolo shook his head again. "No foolish woman." His lips twisted up in the faintest of smirks. "My reaction, not you."

It was Konna's turn to shake her head. "No, foolish man. Your reaction is normal. It means you like me…I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

She leaned up and slid her hand under his gi to his chest, then pressed her hand hard against the left side of his ribcage. She could feel his heart.

"When your body reacts to me I _really _like it. My reaction can't be seen like yours. But I respond to you just as much as you do to me." She smiled down at him and licked her dry lips. She hated having dry lips when she knew a kiss could happen at any moment.

"This conversation should end." He said, placing a hand on hers from the outside of his gi.

"This conversation is necessary. You love me and I love you. Piccolo, don't you realize we have an anniversary in a few days? Six months together as a couple. That's a milestone to me."

"Anniversary." He repeated. "Your parents celebrate theirs."

Konna nodded and smiled wistfully. "Yeah, most people do. It's suppose to be special."

Piccolo looked down and away from her, she decided it was not a topic he wanted to talk about.

She had the strangest urge to kiss his stomach. She looked down to where his gi was pulled up and his abs showed. He was so perfect it wasn't fair to the human men that would never compare. She ran her free hand across his stomach and traced the red ridges of his muscles with her finger. His pink muscles stood out and tensed as she touched them.

"You're beautiful, do you know that?" She asked him. She did not expect an answer, perhaps a grunt or huff but not a reply.

He did huff at her but also added: "That's a first."

She smiled at him and met his gaze, he looked like he didn't believe her.

"Well, don't you know there's a first time for everything?" She said, feeling suddenly like a walking cliché.

She pulled his gi top as far up as she could get it without taking it off altogether. He had never willingly undressed in front of her so she did not want to push a line with him. He did not protest, in fact he seemed frozen in shock as she ran her hands over his perfectly toned torso, shoulders, and arms. The fabric bunched beneath his arms and across the top of his chest, but she did what she could to feel the exposed skin.

"You feel good, too." She added, leaning down and drawing in a deep breath of air through her nose. "And I've always loved the way you smell. Like pine trees and dirt."

His grunt seemed to be one of amusement but she could see on his face that he was uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." She said, pulling his gi back down. She tried to make the moment light as she patted his left arm and winked at him. "I guess I kinda took advantage of you just then. Wouldn't want you to catch cold, would we?"

He began leaning forward and brought his knees up behind her, catching her in his lap as she fell backward. He reached down and pulled the gi top over his head, tossing it aside in one fluid motion. She sat shocked at his uncharacteristic state of undress and leaned herself up to have a better feel of him.

He was still half sitting with her in his lap, her legs now wrapped around him. He had become a very comfortable chair for her. The first thing she did was put her arms around him to feel his back, it was just as muscular as his chest. She had so rarely seen any part of him exposed throughout the years it became the most sensational experience of her life.

She had memorized his arms, face and hands. She knew the exact spot his gi top came to rest below his neck. She had tried to remember those battles and sparring session that left his clothes in rags. Still, he had never shown any more of himself than was necessary. She felt overwhelmed with attraction for him now and kissed the spot on his shoulder at the base of his neck.

She moved down lower only enough to put her ear above his heart. For some reason she always felt amazed when she heard it. It was different this way, though. It was her skin on his and so very personal, she felt newly connected to him.

He put his hand over her head to cover her ear, now she heard the rhythmic sound and felt its slight vibration. It was perfect.

She felt his chest rumble as he spoke something but she could not make out the words, so she pulled back and smiled at him.

"Huh?" She asked, but was sobered when she saw his expression. He was alarmed, or anxious maybe? He looked at her in a way that made her feel she'd missed something important.

"I couldn't hear you. It was just a rumble." She explained, but his uneasy demeanor did not change.

"What?" She asked again, becoming concerned.

He closed his eyes and looked down, like he was admitting some immense secret.

"It's yours." He finally repeated.

She was confused. "What is?"

He put her hand over his heart again and held it there firmly. "This. Me. Everything." He growled, as if embarrassed. "It's yours."

Konna's eyes widened at his declaration. This was a monumental step for him. It was not a straight out "I love you" but it was certainly close enough. She felt herself tear up involuntarily and look down at his chest, not sure if she could look at him without crying.

She had waited so long to hear him say something so meaningful to her it took her breath away.

"Me too." She croaked, then cleared her voice. "I mean, I belong to you too."

Piccolo's tense muscles relaxed slightly but he still did not speak for several seconds.

"You had better mean that." He finally said to her. "Because you will never be rid of me."

Konna took her head away from his chest and looked up at him, making sure her face was the very picture of the confusion she felt. What in the world was he talking about?

"How could I not mean it?" She asked in astonishment. "You must believe me, haven't I made my feelings clear enough?"

Piccolo's eyes fell and landed on something beside or behind her, she could not tell which.

"You say this now but you are very young. You could change your mind given more time and…more experience in the world."

She leaned herself up and pulled his forehead against hers so she was sure to have his full attention.

"You listen to me Piccolo, whatever is left for me to do or live through in this life I want to experience it all with you." She kissed his left cheek first and then his right. "You are all I want. I've been in love with you forever, I just wasn't old enough to know it until now."

She kissed his chin and down his neck until she reached the nape of his neck. "If you still have your doubts I could try and prove it to you. Besides," She said, breathing across his neck. "You're not much older than me. So would you ever get tired of me?"

She felt him chuckle lightly and move his right hand from around her waist to her stomach. She smiled as he cautiously lifted his hand to her chest to mimic what she had done to him so many times already. He was trying to feel her heartbeat, she knew this and yet the fact that his hand was touching her chest still made her excited.

"Not a chance." He said, his tone so absolute she could not bring herself to even joke with him about his answer.

She closed her eyes and attempted to ignore the feel of his hand on her. She would like it if he leaned his ear to her chest too but she knew he could hear her pulse perfectly well already. His hand continued to linger so very close to a very tender area for her that she bit her bottom lip and tried to think of something completely uninteresting.

That lasted about five seconds until his hand move an inch to her left…and then another inch. She outright gasped the moment she felt his hand cover her left breast as a chill went straight down her spine and pulsed at every nerve ending. She even thought she felt her eyes roll white for a moment, this was so much more exhilarating than anything she could ever have imagined.

And boy had she imagined it. She had fantasized about a moment like this so many times in the past few months it was downright unhealthy. She knew she must have been moaning or making some kind of noise but, seriously, she could not concentrate on anything but the feel of his hand on her.

He was suddenly kissing her again and she had to concentrate just enough to kiss back, but her attention was elsewhere. He deepened the kiss and pulled her around to the ground again so he was above her. He was much less gentle this time as he removed his hand from her to push her legs apart. Just as before she wrapped her legs around him immediately.

Now she could feel everything that he had been hiding before. Perhaps their earlier conversation about reactions had been helpful after all. She could not dwell on that thought for long because she missed his hand very much. She wanted to take it and put it back where he had placed it before but did not, she wanted to at least pretend to keep her promise.

He pulled up and ended the kiss, she was immediately let down. But then he used his hand to excruciatingly slowly unstuck her gi top. She moved when needed to get it out from under her sash and pants, only to have him stop with his hand on her stomach. She pried his thoughts for a moment to get what she could from him and was given the distinct impression that he was waiting for permission.

She did better than give permission, she reached down and pulled it off completely. She wasn't sure if that was what he had in mind was fair was fair. Now all that remained to cover her on top was a very old, very tattered sports bra. If she hadn't been so enthralled by the whole experience she would have been embarrassed at the undergarment.

Piccolo didn't seem to care so neither did she.

Luckily for her it was summer and the weather was very warm, otherwise she would have been freezing. Still, a shiver ran up her spine as he used his thumb to trace around her belly button. He did not have one, obviously, and he had never seen her so undressed. Well, aside from the bathing suit. But he had kept his distance then.

No. Tonight was much better. She was most enthralled by how he looked at her now. He was staring at every inch of her exposed skin and sometimes looking at parts that were still clothed. It was like he was memorizing her. Like she was some rare, priceless treasure he had been searching for his entire life and finally found.

She reached up and cupped his cheek, running her finger across his face to playfully pinch the tips of his ears. Those, too, were sensitive like his antennae were but not as much. He made a sort of humming noise, very low and guttural from deep in his chest.

"So…do you like how I look?" She asked. She was beyond curious about how she looked to him. If she was as attractive to him and he was to her.

He met her eyes for a few brief moments and then he glanced down to rake over her again.

"Very much." He finally answered and cleared his throat loudly.

She knew what he was wanting to ask but, because he was Piccolo, she also knew he would probably never ask it.

"I love how you look." She said, sliding her arm around his shoulder in a slight hug. "I told you already that you're beautiful."

"Hmph." Was his only retort until he spat back an agitated but amused whisper: "beautiful."

"Okay, fine, _handsome_ then." She said and pulled him down to allow herself to kiss his neck. "And so sexy." She twisted her neck and did the same to his lower jaw line.

A stout laugh came from Piccolo the moment she said 'sexy'. It was almost like a nervous chuckle but Konna wouldn't know what Piccolo sounded like when nervous anyway. His laughs were too few and far between to really recognize.

"Another first." He finally said, very lowly next to her ear. He had little choice in that matter, he was bent toward her so she could continue kissing him.

She shivered again when she heard him but this time he noticed it.

"You're cold?" He asked, obviously not understanding how that could be possible in the middle of summer.

"No. Not at all." She said. "I'm just, um, excited. Everything you do puts me on edge."

"Hm." He rumbled, then slid himself over her again. Now it was like electric sparks going off all over her body. Feeling his skin on hers was a sensation unlike anything she had ever felt.

He started kissing her again. It was slow at first and far more soft than usual. She had to commend Piccolo on being a gentleman. He was always far more gentle with her than she ever imagined he could be. For someone of such sheer magnitude his every move, both on and off the battlefield, was fluid and graceful.

Obviously he would not appreciate being told that so she had always kept it to herself. But she had always pictured him as such a wild…no, not wild. That made him sound like a mad-man. Feral and untamed would be better. He was outside of humanity altogether but still linked to her.

Bottom line was he made her feel special. Not peculiar, out of place, or lacking. No, somehow he made her feel perfect. One of a kind.

_How is it…_ she thought to him and she could tell he was instantly listening to her. _That you can make everyone else shake in their boots…but be so good to me?_

He stopped kissing her and pulled away enough to see her face clearly.

"You were good to me first." He said matter-of-factly.

"So, it's like my payback?" She asked, smiling up at him. "For being your first friend."

He smirked down at her. "This is not a payback. This is you being too tempting for your own good."

"Shut up and kiss me." She ordered, liking very much that he thought she was tempting.

He complied and for an immeasurable amount of time she felt nothing but him on her, smelled nothing but his scent around her, and tasted only him. It was the last thing she remembered before everything went black.

XxXx--

Piccolo laid on his side with Konna pushed up against him, his arms wrapped around her tightly. The sun had already set and he knew he should take her home. That would mean waking her up, though. He did not want to do that. She looked too good to wake up. She was still without her gi top and sleeping soundly in his arms.

Kais, this was the most unusual…_enticing _night he had ever experienced. He never expected himself to be capable of any such displays. Apparently, he had been wrong about a great many things lately. Something inside of him snapped as he heard her thinking of herself as someone he could easily refuse.

It had never been easy. First it had been painful, then it became necessary. But it was never remotely easy to do. Now he was not sure if he would ever be able to refuse anything she offered again. He had never felt like this before. It was all new and exciting…and absolutely terrifying.

But he liked it. He loved it, in fact. Things would definitely go too far the next time. This was his Pandora's Box and he was lifting the lid. His self control was waning with every day he spent near her. But he couldn't leave her, either. As much as he needed away from the temptation it was impossible to even fathom being anywhere else but beside her.

He _needed_ her. Sure as he needed air and water. He needed his Konna. He needed his fix of her every day, every hour even.

Like that very moment it would have been such a simple task to wake her up and climb on top of her again. This time he could take things further, walk that very thin line and lift the lid of his Box even more. It would be so very easy and she would be willing. More than willing, he knew already her enthusiasm could very well rival his own.

But he didn't. He did what be believed, for now, the right thing was. He lifted her, put her top back on her carefully enough that she did not wake up, and began flying to her house. She woke up during the flight and looked around, confused at first. He kissed her forehead, for no other reason than because he wanted the excuse to touch her again.

She smiled and leaned her head against him. He knew then what he needed to do but was absolutely horrified at the thought of it.

But then, he reminded himself, it was for Konna. To keep them together and never separated for even a short time. He did not want to return her at night anymore. He had never hated nightfall more than he did now. He wanted her to stay with him and never leave.

He wanted…

He wanted…

He wanted her to belong to him. He shook his head of that and noted that she looked up at him curiously but said nothing. He should not want that. She was not his possession nor his prize. But he wanted, somehow, for her to be his. A mark that would show everyone that they were together, that she was taken.

For a reason he could not explain it was the idea of another man trying to touch her as only he could or see any more than her face and hands…well he had to clear his mind of that thought too, he would perhaps need to blast something later if not.

He would wait until after the tournament and speak with Konna. She was too preoccupied with the Tenkaichi Budakai to have something like this to worry about too. He didn't even know the right way to speak with her about it. How do you say to something that you want to own them? That you want them to belong to you?

It was an insane notion and he needed to forget it. He would feel differently in the morning once this night and it's events were in the past. He was sure this feelings would fade quickly.

But he looked down at Konna again and that now-familiar stirring of emotions tugged at him. He seriously doubted any feelings involving Konna would fade. If anything they had grown exponentially since they had met and changed beyond recognition these last few months.

He simply had to face the facts. Even if she never become completely his this simple truth would always remain: it was he who belonged to her.


	25. Letting go

Thank you my lovely, gracious readers for asking about the events of my month. It is such an honor to write for you AND be in your thoughts. And for your wonderful attitude toward my tardiness and sweet words of comfort for my ill-fated prior six weeks I figured a quick update and exciting chapter was well overdue.

Enjoy! Thank you to everyone who reads and a special shout to those who review! BTW, I noticed in my stats (I just recently discovered stats and I love it!) that this story had roughly 105 hits for the first day of chapter 24, 48 people have it on alert, 56 have it on favorites. So, where are you guys? I only get 12 - 15 reviews at most for each chapter. Not that I'm complaining, I'm happy with what I get. But doesn't anyone else have anything to say about the story? I'm really curious now about what all my readers are thinking of this so far? I'm so happy with 30,000 hits! 418 reviews! I never had any idea so many people were reading this!! **^_^**

**Warning: **This and the next few chapters are why this story is rated 'T'. So if you don't want romance and Piccolo to mix, or death and destruction, this is not this story you need to be reading.

Chapter 25

_"If you love something let it go; _

_if it comes back it's yours,_

_if it doesn't it never was."_

_- Anonymous_

Piccolo sat lotus style by his waterfall, as usual. It was quickly becoming late morning and still Konna had not showed up for training. She knew the unspoken routine and yet she was not there. He shirked off his growing annoyance at being kept waiting and tried to relax his mind again. He would need to exert some patience.

Another two hours passed until he lost what was left of his dwindling fortitude and decided to go retrieve her. Now it was nearly noon and she had not even given off a spark of ki to indicate she was on her way. If she was not going to show up for training she should at least have told him so yesterday.

It was official: the day was destined to be a bad one.

He was irritated when he finally arrived at her home after waiting as long as he intended to wait. _Before, _he would have shirked it off and seen her another day. _Before,_ it would only have bothered him that she forgot for a few fleeting minutes, then he would have meditated. But that was _before_ he had become so attached to her.

No. Attached was not the right word. Desperate for her was more accurate. Needful. Fixated. Infatuated.

How pathetic.

Nevertheless, irritation left him and he was livid the moment he realized she was not home. According to ChiChi she had left that morning just after breakfast for a long walk. She then told her mother she would be with Piccolo the rest of the day so not to worry. So, ChiChi hadn't.

However, Piccolo's angry stroll into her kitchen demanding to know Konna's whereabouts put her into a frenzy. Goku was much less alarmed and Goten found it amusing that she could possibly go missing.

"It's not like anything out there could hurt her." Goku pointed out. "Come on, she probably stopped to take a nap and hasn't gotten around to wakin' up yet."

Goten yawned largely at the aforementioned nap. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Goku patted his son's head and walked into the living room with him. Both bounded up onto the couch in a show of who could land the noisiest. Piccolo rolled his eyes at the double display of Son immaturity. Obviously, idiocy was a genetic trait.

"For goodness sakes. Our daughter goes missing and you aren't even the least bit bothered?" ChiChi half screeched.

Goku eyed her and had to keep from grinning at her in response. "I know she went off toward the lake. But that's all I got out of her. She took a couple of bags with her and, um, something that looked like a big sheet off her bed."

At that Piccolo's muscled eye ridge shot up. "A bed sheet?" He repeated dubiously.

"Yup. I think." Goku shrugged. "That's what it looked like. So, I really think she's taking a nap."

"Or having a picnic." Goten suggested enthusiastically. "She always takes a sheet to put the food on when we go on a picnic."

Goku nodded and ChiChi's face became thoughtful.

"How strange." Was all that ChiChi could say before Piccolo was out of her kitchen and taking flight only three short feet away from her door.

Piccolo was in the air and flying toward Konna's ki immediately. It was faint because it was far away…very far away. Far enough that he had to hone in on her whereabouts every few minutes to make sure he was still traveling in the right direction. He couldn't imagine she had walked this far even with her incredible speed. In fact the trail her ki left went over a large lake so there was no way she could have done that without flying.

She must have taken the flying nimbus. All of this was very peculiar and Piccolo could not figure out her motives. Why take nimbus when flying was faster? Was it to try and hide her trail? Was she trying to keep a secret from him? If so, what secret would be so important and personal that he couldn't know about it?

All this plagued him as he caught up to where she was after a very long flight. He could see in the distance the Sumri Forest and outlaying cherry blossom trees that surrounded it. He remembered immediately why he recognized this place, it was the area he had stopped at after retrieving Konna from Dr. Wheelo.

He hated cherry blossoms. She knew that. Why in the name of all the Kais was she way out here?

He landed smoothly on a pile of pink pedals that were covering the ground. He was disgusted at the fluttering plants everywhere. This day was simply not going to be a good one no matter how much he tried.

However, once he gave Konna a good look over he noted she looked very…beautiful. Not that she wasn't always attractive. This was different. Her hair was more tame and shone in the sunlight. Her face was painted, her eyes bright, and she wore the green dress she knew was Piccolo's favorite.

Piccolo was suddenly far less agitated and much more appreciative. Still, what was she doing?

She smiled up at him from on the ground where she sat on a large, square sheet. It was the bed sheet Goku had seen her take. She was sitting with a book open in her lap, looking up at him like he was who she had been waiting for.

"Hello Piccolo-chan." She crooned. He could tell she was talking far more sweetly than usual. "I wondered how long it would take you to come find me."

Piccolo scoffed at her and walked closer. "Just what are you up to?"

She let out a very soft giggle and pointed to the empty containers. "I was eating. And now I'm reading."

Piccolo felt himself get exasperated with her. "I can see that." He said lowly.

She did not give any further information. He could feel her being anxious, not necessarily in a bad way though. She was waiting for something. He didn't know what and couldn't even begin to guess.

"Why are you out here?" He asked.

"I like the cherry blossoms." She said simply.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at her. "Stop being vague. _Why _are you out here?"

He could tell she was forcing herself to stop smiling at him. "I just wanted to be somewhere special. I wanted to be somewhere I haven't been in a long time."

Piccolo was lost again. She was talking in riddles he couldn't figure out.

"And you knew I would come?" He asked skeptically.

She shrugged. "I was pretty sure you would. But then, I wasn't positive. That's why I have all the books…just in case you didn't."

She closed her book and put it onto the edge of the sheet beside three others.

"Come and sit with me." She said, patting the place beside her.

Piccolo wore a face of practiced indifference. "Why?" He asked plainly.

She shrugged again. "I thought it would be nice."

Piccolo debated for two seconds until she scooted down the sheet and laid on her back. Her hand went under her head to pillow it as she let her hair cascade across the top of the sheet. She looked up at him and smirked, like she knew she was about to win the battle. His debate was then over.

His weights were thrown several feet away. From the impact a swirl of cherry blossom petals was let loose and blown toward the two on the sheet. Piccolo had no more than sat down next to her when he was lightly pelted with them from all over. He growled and roughly tried to dust them off.

Konna was leaning up the next moment picking off the tiny flowers from his shoulders and arms. He had shielded her from them and the irony of it caused her to laugh. She wouldn't have minded in least being covered in the lovely blossoms.

"Oh, my Piccolo." She sighed. "Always grumpy."

Piccolo huffed and tossed the last of the intrusive pieces onto her. "Not grumpy, just irritated."

She frowned at him for the first time that day. "Why?" She asked, a waver of nervousness in her voice.

She actually sounded hurt by his declaration and he was taken aback.

"Well first you give me no indication that you wouldn't show up for training." He said cautiously, trying to avoid letting his tone become menacing. "I waited all morning until I finally had to track you down." He looked at her for any more signs of being hurt.

She looked down to her lap. "Oh, okay." She mumbled.

He waited for more but after thirty seconds of silence he realized she wasn't going to say anything else. She seemed even more let down, he could feel her disappointment.

"It doesn't matter." He said quickly. "We don't have to train."

She shot her head up and stared at him wide-eyed. It took her another five seconds to begin smiling at him. "Why, I believe that's the first time you've ever said that to me."

Piccolo was confused but said nothing more. If his statement made her happy that was all he needed to know.

"So you have no idea what's going on today?" She asked, leaning herself against his side. "It's okay if you don't. As long as you aren't mad or _irritated_ at me anymore."

Her intentional emphasis on the word made him smirk at her.

"I'm not irritated." He started. "But I didn't know of any plans you had for today."

Konna snickered at him and took his arm in her hands. Her two hands barely wrapped around his upper arm and he noted she looked so very tiny compared to him.

"Well, I'll give you a hint. As of today, something very important happened exactly six months ago." She ran her right hand slowly up his arm and slipped it under his gi to rub his shoulder.

He nearly sweat dropped at the statement. Today was it. Today was their anniversary she had reminded him of only a week ago.

"I see." He said, not knowing what he needed to do to make amends. He had never celebrated anything before, especially never an anniversary. He was again in uncharted territory, as he always was with Konna.

"It's okay. I know you forgot." She reached her hand up to touch his face. "But that means you owe me."

He saw through her serious face to the smile she was trying to hide. "And what exactly is it that you want?"

She pulled his head toward her so she could kiss him. It was not an urgent or fiery kiss as some they had shared, but it was firm and full of passion.

"Just you." She said after pulling away and then laid down beside him. "I don't mind if we just lay here. But I want to be with you."

Piccolo looked her over for a moment and scooted himself down easily to lay beside her. She rolled over until she was up against his side with her arm draped across his chest.

"Hm. Thank you." She said, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. She breathed out deeply and the feel of her very warm breath on his skin made a chill run up his spine. She had the most amazing affects on him.

"That is why you are dressed like this?" He asked, taking a handful of her dress' skirt into his hand.

"Yes." She said. "Do you like it?"

He felt himself breathe out a very light chuckle. "Yes."

She hummed against his neck and kissed him there. "Good."

They laid beside each other for a long while and both lost track of how much time was spent simply laying still together. He assumed she was looking up at the clouds as he was, they had done this before when mid-day training was too hot.

Until Konna began to reach up and touch his chest, almost as if by accident, and absentmindedly run her hands up and down his torso. She traced his jaw line with her finger and ran her thumb over his lips.

It was intoxicating. He ignored the best he could so to keep his Box shut tight. It was a downward spiral and his resolve faltered with every minute. She moved up so she was nose to nose with him and wrapped her right arm around his head in a hug. When she started kissing his cheeks and touching his antennae it was over. He knew he had lost the battle.

He was sure if she cared to look she would see the effects only she had on him. Nothing and no one else in the world stirred him like she did. He took his arm and wrapped it around her waist to bring her closer to him. It was easy to do since she was eye level with him, her middle was exactly even with his sides.

"I love you." She whispered very quietly near his ear. He could tell she was saying it as softly as she could manage but still it was loud to him.

It was his favorite sentence in the world. He could never hear her say it enough.

"Again." He nearly spat out. He didn't mean to sound so rough but he couldn't help it. His throat felt parched but not for water this time. This was what happened when the desire to kiss her became too strong. His body literally craved her.

"Hm?" She asked.

"Say that again." He told her, this time a little less gruffly than before.

"Gladly." She cooed, then repeated with deliberate slowness: "I. Love. You."

"Again." He ordered, rolling over swiftly to pin her beneath him. He tried to stay mindful of his Box and not to open the lid. Not to get too carried away.

He hoped it would work. But he had to hear her say it again. It was like a drug his system was responding to. He was riding on his natural high. It was euphoric.

"I love you." She squeaked out as he surprised her with his move. He looked down to see if he saw her disapproval but all she was giving off was desire. Same as him.

"I know." He managed to say before his dry throat honed in on her lips. That was the end. He had never thought that kissing could be a relief more than a pleasure. But then, he had never thought much about kissing in general.

He understood the human fascination with all things physical. It made sense to him now.

He noted right away as he pushed himself up against her that something was different then before. He could feel how warm she was. Everywhere. In one spot in particular. He brought himself up as if he were drowning and breathed in deeply. He could even smell her more distinctly. It was like a veil had been taken down and his every sense was being assaulted at once.

He groaned in frustration as he looked down to realize that her dress had come up. Now all his eyes could lock on was her long legs and the very bright, deep crimson colored underwear she was wearing. She had her legs wrapped around his middle because to be eye level with her he had not moved himself up.

He did a push-up and scooted himself to his knees. He looked to her face and could see her blush plainly. Apparently she had not intended to show so much, he had caught her more by surprise than he had first thought. He should have gotten off her, given her the chance to cover herself, or let her tell him 'no'.

But he didn't. His mind focused on her naked legs wrapped around both of his lower sides. He leaned himself over on his left arm and used his right hand to touch her kneecap. He had never had such a close view of her legs before. The most he had ever seen of her uncovered, aside from in that bathing suite from a distance, was only up to her knees during hot training days.

He smirked as his hand skimmed over the smoothness of her shin and down to the tops of her feet. Her heart beat rose and continued to quicken as he made his hand turn on her heel and travel up the back of her leg. Across her calf muscle and the bend of her knee. He felt her chest rising and falling quicker, her breath he could hear coming in shorter intakes as he made his way up farther.

He made it to the point that her leg ended and her bottom started. He couldn't yet feel the fabric of the underwear but any higher and he would have. It was a small piece of clothing that did not cover much. He had to admire her. She was perfect and flawless. He had never felt anything more smooth than her skin.

He moved his hand to her inner thighs, which was more difficult because his own body was pressed against her there. She moved and spread her legs farther apart so he could reach her more easily.

He heard her whimper slightly, it was a strange sound he did not recognize. He looked up at her face and saw she was biting her lip with her eyes closed tightly. He couldn't help but smirk at his handiwork. It felt good knowing he effected her just as much as she did him.

"Say it again." He told her.

She opened her eyes at the sound of his voice and formed a weak smile.

"I love you." She half whispered, the words came out too raspy and short to be considered normal. He felt her urgent desire for something then but she wasn't showing him what it was. Whatever it was she wanted him for she was driving him crazy with the need for it.

He finally growled at her for shielding him from it. He wanted to make her happy and not knowing what she needed was making him insane. And curious. And combining her need with his own was explosive. Even dangerous.

"What is it you want?" He asked, again he could not stop his voice from sounding so stern.

"Just you." She said again.

"You've got me. What else do you want?" He asked more directly.

She leaned up so her hands could reach his face, when they did she pulled him down into a powerful kiss. It lingered and he could hear her begin moaning into his mouth. He was careful not to put all his weight on her, which he knew would be uncomfortable. That was about the only coherent thought he had inside his head at the moment.

He could hear nothing else besides her all around him. He felt her tighten her hold both on and around him so he did the same, not knowing what it was she wanted. He needed to make her happy. He had to please her. It wasn't a choice. That was **his **need.

She was suddenly begging him to touch her, both vocally and mentally. The urgency in it was downright tangible so he pulled her closer and held on tighter. Still she asked the same thing repeatedly until there was no way their bodies could have been any closer.

Well, almost.

He wasn't sure what she meant because he was already touching her, he was holding her as tightly as he dared without crushing a bone or two. Still she pleaded, this time the prolonged emphasis on her words made her outrageous longing very obvious.

He swallowed his pride that moment. He wanted nothing more than to give in and give her what she wanted. But he couldn't figure out what it was she required so desperately she had to beg for it.

"How?" He asked, more of a muffled syllable than a word. "Show me." He added and mentally commanded her to stop blocking him.

She did. The mental images were self-explanatory. He understood.

He pulled away from her and was suddenly caught in a zone he fervently did not want to be in. A limbo, so to speak. He wanted to be with her. He did, incessantly so. More than anything. But he knew this was the exact line he had been trying desperately to walk but not cross.

This would be the point where he stepped over it if they continued. He would have no self control left if he pushed himself any further.

He couldn't do that to her. He knew it was frowned on…more than that even. Maybe not by all, but by many. He couldn't do it. Not if there was a chance that anyone would look down on her for it. He knew the name they called women that had sex without being married. They called them whores. He would have to kill the person who ever dared call her that.

And he would not be the selfish jack-ass that made her one. Not that he could ever think of her that way. No. But he couldn't put her in the place where someone else might. She was too good for that.

"Konna." He said and leaned away. He could feel it all around as she realized he was not going to follow through and refusal made her emotions plummet.

He felt her shield go up immediately and he knew what she was trying to hide from him. Either guilt or rejection or something else equally as horrible. And he would not allow it.

"No." He chastised. "Don't you dare. Stop that."

"Sorry." She said, trying to roll over away from him but couldn't. He was on top of her and pinning her to the ground. For now. If she truly got it into her head that she wanted him off he would be across the field in the blink of an eye.

"Don't be sorry." He coaxed, he was up off her the next moment and pulling her skirt down to cover her. "You have nothing to apologize for. I do."

Konna nodded again and scooted to a sitting position. "Its okay. I got carried away again. Just…just relax and enjoy the afternoon."

She leaned over and gathered up her books. The containers that had carried the food she also picked up. Once she stood she moved off the sheet and waited for Piccolo to get up as well.

"Well, keep the sheet and bring it back when your done." She said, her voice a forced monotone.

"Konna, stop this." Piccolo said, standing and grabbing up the sheet. "This is not how our…" he stopped before the word anniversary could come out. For a reason he couldn't explain his voice refused to finish the sentence.

She waited only a second more before starting to walk away. "It's okay Piccolo. It's been a nice afternoon. Please, let's just enjoy the rest of it at home."

Piccolo let out a long breath of air and realized he did not want to spend any more time today in this field.

"Yes, I know. You hate the cherry blossoms." She said, and there was an edge to her words Piccolo did not like. Yet, he knew better than to comment on it.

"Konna." He started again. This time she did not turn or answer him, she powered up and took flight. He watched after her for several seconds, still holding the sheet in his hands. He put his hand on his head and rubbed his thumb across his forehead. It was meant to relieve the headache he now had but it did nothing.

He was such a fool. He would never come close to deserving her. And soon enough she would figure that out.

XxXx--

He eventually made it back to the Son home a few hours after Konna. It was nearly dinner time when he got there and so he sat at the table to join them as usual. Konna came down from her room long enough to eat her meal quickly, without so much as a glance toward Piccolo. She returned to her room as soon as she was finished and did not come out again.

Piccolo ground his teeth together in aggravation…at himself. He'd made her mad again. He'd swore never to do it and now she was angry with him. He had hoped she would cool off quickly, like normal, but things did not go so smoothly.

He meditated on their couch that night to stay near her. He did not try to talk with her in any fashion but he still remained close. He wanted his presence to remind her that he was not going anywhere. No matter how many mistakes he made he would always try to fix them.

To err was human, right? So why not let that logic apply to a Namek as well?

Another day passed without much more than a few glances in Piccolo's general direction. She ignored him thoroughly for almost an entire day until after dinner the second night. She touched his shoulder and asked him mentally to follow her. When they went outside and away from the listening ears of her family she finally spoke to him.

"Piccolo, listen, I don't want this turn into a problem for us. But I need some space. I just want you to go somewhere else for a little while and let me get my head on straight again." She looked up at him for understanding.

He nodded, though he did not completely understand. He would give her whatever she wanted.

"Thank you." She said, then touched his arm briefly and walked away from him.

"I'm sorry." He said to her back. He meant it. He honestly didn't know what was wrong with him. Aside from being completely inept.

"Don't be." She said, turning and using his own words against him. Then she smiled faintly and he had no choice but to frown at it. That meager smile was a mockery of the one he loved on her. "Two heart-felt apologies in six months. I think that's a record, Piccolo."

Piccolo wanted to spit back a witty reply, maybe make her laugh. He also wanted to drop to his knees and beg her to forgive him. Tell her he was an immense idiot. That he needed her more than air and water and a good fight.

He said nothing and remained silent. She turned back around and walked inside the house. He didn't even bother grabbing up his weights. He shot off toward no direction in particular. If he gave her the space she wanted and the time alone she needed, surely she would want him back.

He was not sure what she meant by 'clear her head' but he tried not to think about it too much. He would drive himself insane trying to figure it out.

Konna, however, was much less conflicted. She was sad. After feeling rather than watching Piccolo leave she made her way to her room and sat on her bed. Large tears rolled down her face as she realized that this was probably never going to work. He did not want her. A part of him. A small part of him, perhaps, but enough that he would not give in.

Or perhaps he couldn't give in. Both were unbearable.

Something about how she looked or tasted or felt, since she was a half-breed that would make sense. She didn't know what it was about her he might not find desirable. She would change it in a heartbeat if she could. But all day the only thing she could think of was the conversation she had with Piccolo so many years ago. He had told her that intimacy with a human disgusted him. That the thought made him nauseous. He would _never_ marry a human.

She was not what he wanted. Well, she was _and _she wasn't. He loved her so much it was unbearable when she thought about it. The night they spent in the cave had confirmed it for her. She knew then that he loved her more than she had ever known.

Which meant he would do anything to make her happy. He would do anything to keep her. Now she wanted a lover and Piccolo was doing his best to play that role too. And she was making it completely unfair. And selfish. She was trying to make him something he didn't want to be…even if he didn't know it yet.

She had to let him go. She didn't have a choice. She couldn't hurt him by pushing him into a life he obviously did not want. As much as she wanted it for them both she loved Piccolo enough to give him what he needed.

The terrible part was she didn't even think he knew what he was doing. He didn't realize he was pushing her away. Perhaps it was all done subconsciously. She wanted to be angry at him but found she was only angry at herself. She should have known better than to try so hard. They weren't even the same race. They were different in every way.

It would simply never work.

Then she buried her face into her pillow and cried until she had no more tears. She fell asleep exhausted from sheer grief. She was swallowed up in sadness.

* * *

Konna jerked awake before four in the morning the day of the tournament. She had been far too restless all night to get more than an hour of sleep at a time. It was just too much. She was nervous and excited all at once to the point that she could barely contain herself. She wanted a sparing session and she wanted one _now_.

She flung the covers off herself and began a quick dress into her gi. Her hair was pulled into a tight knot onto her head, she knew it was a hazard if kept in a ponytail. Opponents could grab it and cause some serious pain, even with just human strength.

She was out the window and flying toward the East a few minutes later, leaving behind her still-sleeping family. Not even breakfast interested her this early and with so many butterflies in her stomach. She had never been in the World's Martial Arts tournament. This would be a whole new experience for her. Her father, mother and Piccolo had been much less enthusiastic.

Piccolo was already halfway to her when they met above a dense forest. It was still pitch black out and the sun was another two hours away. It was obvious that Piccolo was more than a little interested about her sudden desire to be awake at such an early hour. Normally it was far more trouble to rouse herself from bed at such a time.

He did not ask about her mood though. They were still on strange terms that even she could not quite patch up just yet. She had only seen him once since telling him to give her space. He had been respectful and absent.

"You're an antsy thing today." He said less than a minute after their meet-up. His attempt at lighthearted banter made her half smile.

She sighed and let out a deep breath and realized just how much she had been fidgeting.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. But I'm nervous. This is my first tournament." She ground her teeth together without realizing it. She did not add that their strange truce also had her on edge. She was still trying to find the right moment to talk with him about their…situation. She had not found it yet.

"Being nervous is a waste of time. You already know you're the strongest person on the planet." Piccolo began flying toward the east and Konna followed him.

"Yes, yes. I know." She said, then added very lowly: "Still doesn't help."

Piccolo chuckled softly and eyed her from across three feet of open air. He could tell she was not herself and very distracted. He had to admit that he, too, was nervous. Not about the tournament, of course, but of something far more difficult. He did not yet know how to speak with her about this matter.

It was the same thing he had been mulling over for several days. How to deal with the other senshi now that he and Konna were together. He doubted ChiChi would be able to go the entire weekend without spilling the good news. And even if she could he knew without question that Son couldn't.

So how to deal with everyone knowing was one of Piccolo's problems. Bigger than that was how to tell Konna that he was having an issue with everyone knowing. And the ultimate dilemma was telling Konna that, not only did the idea of their affection becoming a public display cause him outright fear, but that in the same breath he also longed to mark her.

That is, if she ever forgave him.

Mark her. Such a base and animalistic term. He still didn't know a good or right way to say he wanted to own her. To make her his and off limits to all other men. He guessed there must not be a good way to address the issue and, though the idea had crossed his mind, he decided against going to Dende with the matter.

He could not put his taloned finger on it but he did not want Dende any more involved in his relationship with Konna than he already was. He did not hold any grudge against the young Kami, not even from the…misunderstanding they had. He even liked the younger Namekian rather than simply tolerated him, unlike most.

Still, he could not bring himself to present his questions to Dende. He even thought about asking Popo but still wished to keep his relationship with Konna between only the two of them. He still felt stupid for saying the things on his mind. Very stupid.

"You're awfully distracted." She said to him, pulling him from his mulling. "A penny for your thoughts."

He smirked over at her and closed the distance between them to mere inches rather than feet. She did not move away and that was a good sign. He had been trying to both keep up his attempt to give her space while simultaneously getting a little closer everyday.

He did not think she realized how much staying away from her literally caused him pain.

"Nothing of importance" He lied.

She shrugged at him and looked ahead toward where the sunlight was coming from. They were chasing the sunrise. Once they were far enough to the east that it was morning Piccolo floated to the ground with Konna no more than half a second behind him.

"Ready?" She asked, crouching down into her pose.

"Always." He remarked before springing at her with a powerful roundhouse kick.

She dodged him and swung her body gracefully around and come within centimeters of landing her elbow into his back. He spun on his heels and caught her arm, throwing her a good twenty feet in the air. All of this took roughly half a second to perform and then Konna powered up while airborne.

She came crashing to the ground with her feet hammering into the Earth hard enough to cause a slight tremble beneath Piccolo's feet. His excitement tripled and he lunged at her again to land a punch.

One hour passed.

And then another.

When the third hour of constant sparing began to creep up on them it was Piccolo that held up his hands in a sign to stop. Konna had to dig her heels into the ground to keep her body from slamming into him. She eyed him warily, not sure of what might be up his sleeve, only to frown as he took several steps back toward the surrounding forest.

"You'll wear us both out before the Tournament even begins." He smirked highly at her. "Then we'll both be useless."

She relaxed and grinned apologetically.

"You're right." She said, meandering slowly over next to the trees where he stood. "I guess I was just full of extra energy."

He couldn't help but fight a smile when she pushed into him and hugged him. He leaned into the hug and nearly covered her head with his hands. He was amazed that such a small person, small at least compared to him, could hold such power. With a soul that could outshine the sun itself.

His life was in darkness before her. He _was _the darkness. It had been a part of him, eating away at his impure soul from the time he was born. No one, not even Konna herself, would ever truly know the depths of nothingness from which she had pulled him. Utterly alone he had started his life but now he had a family. Her family was his. He had meaning in his life and a purpose.

And she was completely unaware. It amused him how ignorant of her own importance she would forever be. He certainly could never tell her how much he obsessed about her. How unhealthy his reliance was. Certainly it would frighten her or worse, turn her away. No one wanted an infatuated formerly-evil stalker.

He kissed her forehead out of habit and sheer need. He had not felt her for days and he was in withdrawal from his drug. He needed to just chop his legs off at the knee and be eye level with her. It would make his life less painful, she certainly couldn't get any taller and his back protested any prolonged attempt at kissing her. At least while standing.

Her forehead was the nearest exposed skin he could reach without too much strain but, even then, it was a least a foot of difference he had to make up for.

"I know, I need miracle grow." She joked, standing on her tiptoes to accent her need for more height.

"No." He said. "There is no use in wishing for changes that can't be made. We will simply deal."

She sighed and pressed her face into his chest. She was silent for several seconds and Piccolo waited to see if she protested the closeness. She didn't and he was intensely thankful.

They stayed like that for several minutes. They were holding one another and nothing more, so Piccolo cleared his throat and attempted to begin a very dreaded topic. He did not intend to give her more than necessary to think about before the tournament, she was pint up enough as it was.

But before they walked into that stadium together he needed to know what to expect from her. He needed to know the rules he would have to follow when facing the others.

"Konna." He said, getting her attention easily. When her eyes were on him he could not keep up the gaze, he looked beyond her to a tree several feet away.

"What is it?" She asked, already sounding concerned.

"It is nothing to worry about. I only have to…clarify a few things." He explained.

"Oh." She said, and he could tell her concern had shifted to curiosity. "Okay then. What is it?"

He took a shallow breath and narrowed his eyes. He had not practiced this conversation and he should have.

"I need to know how we will…behave…as we meet with the other senshi." He asked.

"Oh." She seemed surprised. Probably because she had not thought of this particular situation until now.

"Well, I can see why you need to ask me about this." She offered nicely, patting his arm. "Hm, do you want to say anything to them or just keep our distance. I'm sure mom and dad will tell them but if we ask them not to, you know they wont."

Piccolo nodded. "I know." He paused for a long time and watched her face carefully. He did not want his words to hurt her. "I do not care if they know. I'm prepared for whatever they might say."

Konna's eyebrows knotted together. "You're sure?" She asked, then added quickly. "I want you to be comfortable. I'll do whatever you want."

Piccolo nodded again. "I know. I'm fine with this. I just do not want you to expect any…displays like this (me motioned to their closeness). This affection is for you alone."

Konna grinned up at him. "I know. I didn't expect you to start making out with me in the fighting ring, Piccolo."

The way she so lightheartedly tossed his callousness aside made him soften again. As if it were possible to be any more attached to her, which he doubted. She suddenly seemed older than just seventeen. A little wiser. He even felt his respect for her grow.

He touched her face with the knuckle of his index finger as she leaned her head back to face him. He did not mind these caresses and displays that were meant for only her. Touching had always been a step off his carefully placed line but now things were different. He wasn't exactly sure where or when they had altered, but things certainly had changed.

"There is one more thing." He added, feeling encouraged by her open acceptance of his strangeness. "I'm not sure how to word this."

"Then don't." She offered.

He knew what she meant as soon as he felt that familiar tug. It barely took a conscious effort to open their link. It was so second nature to him now that being without it would have felt completely abnormal.

Rather than speak or attempt any words at all he let himself give her a small portion of his desire for her to, somehow, be his. He tried very hard not to let her pull any more from him than he was willing to give. He let her feel his need to have her away from other men, to have her want only him, to be with only him.

He caught her smirking mid-way through his revelation and felt slightly relieved.

"Jealous." She whispered in disbelief. "Not what I expected. But, nothing you have to worry about."

Piccolo let himself half smirk at her. "Good to know. But that was only one part of the question."

Konna thought for a minute and finally had to shrug at him. "I'm afraid this is just the name of the game. There are very few things that would really mark me as yours."

Piccolo believed he felt his face darken with humiliation. So she had caught more of his original desire than he had thought. He would have cursed had she not been standing right next to him.

She frowned immediately at him. "Piccolo stop that. Don't feel that way."

She nearly took him to the ground with the force of her hug, digging her head into his chest. "Never think that something you want will make me angry. I want to make you comfortable and happy."

He let out a growl and bit back a snarl. "I shouldn't want it."

"I don't mind. Really. It's just…" She started and did not finish.

"What?" Piccolo nearly barked. He could already hear the reprimand that she would probably give him for wanting something so outlandish.

"Are you absolutely _sure_ you want that?" She asked. "Don't say it because you think it's what would make me happy."

Piccolo scowled and pulled her slightly away to arm's length. "Why would I say that just to make you happy? You should be offended by it."

Konna scowled her own self and look up at him. "It's a very affectionate thing to want. That's why people get married, so they can belong to each other. Why would I be offended?"

Piccolo shook his head quickly. That thought had never occurred to him. Marriage as a means to mark someone as a mate. That did make sense.

"I assumed wrong." Piccolo said, looking down at her more softly than before. "I tend to do that a lot lately." He added in an attempt to amuse her.

"Hmph." She grunted, less amused than she was troubled. She did not want him to do and say all these things that would only end up hurting them later.

"What?" Piccolo nearly doubled over as that last thought hit him squarely in the face. "How would it hurt us?"

He immediately thought of her not wanting to be marked by him. Given all the mistakes he had made lately he could definitely see that possibility.

"Piccolo, I've been meaning to…" She stopped and pulled away, turning around so she was not facing him.

If she looked at him she would cry. If she cried he would get angry. She didn't want either.

"I was thinking that, maybe, we might need to take a break." She said. "We've tried our best and so far things have not really…well, they're good and all - oh crap, I just can't word this right." She stumbled and added quickly: "We gave this six months and really tied at it. That's…good, I guess. We shouldn't expect the impossible."

Piccolo stiffened and clenched his fists tightly. His jaw hung slack for a moment in his utter shock. What in the name of all things holy was she saying? Whatever it was, her tone and words seemed to suck the air right out of his lungs.

He watched her turn only her head enough to see him. He could clearly see the redness of her eyes before she quickly looked away.

"What I mean Piccolo, is maybe we should just call it like it is. We didn't work out." He heard her voice waver on the last sentence and she took several deep, calming breaths before continuing. "I think, maybe, we're just too different. We want very different things and…we…we're trying to make something…we're trying too hard. Or I am. Maybe you haven't given it much thought."

Piccolo still did not make a sound. His brain was rolling her words around his head and making them echo repeatedly inside his skull. He couldn't fathom her meaning. He had thought this was going well, considering it was their first attempt at anything intimate. He needed more time to figure this out. He wasn't going to turn into a human and instantly know what to do or how to react to all these situations.

But he didn't say as much. He could not find his voice yet.

"Piccolo, say something." She begged, not yet turning around to him. "Don't you see it? I want a family, and a home, and so many things you don't. I know you'll just end up resenting me for it later. We both know it isn't what you want."

"No." He said stubbornly. He had not seen this coming, not yet. He was still trying to learn, he needed more time. Was she was ending this? Why?

"Yes." She countered. She felt the tears swell up in her eyes but refused to let them enter her voice. "We tried, but you and I are so very different. We wont be able to…we cant…" She faltered and felt her breath hitch. "I mean - we can't keep up a charade."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes and bore his teeth to her back. "Charade." He repeated.

"Yes. We're just kidding ourselves." She continued, this time biting back a sob. "You said so before and…I believe it. You can't be with a human…it disgusts you and I'm…I'm close enough to human."

She breathed in several ragged breaths and finally gave up the battle. She held her arms around herself for support and began crying.

"You are trying to end this." He stated flatly. "You are trying to end us? Being together?" It was more a statement than a question.

"I…I…" She couldn't continue through the sniveling. She just nodded. "It's for the…best."

Piccolo's nails jutted through the skin of his palms and he could smell the metallic scent of his own blood. Strangely, he felt no physical pain. But his heart, that was a different story. It was tearing in two.

"Then why all the water works?" He spat at her. Desperate to make her see just what she was doing to him, to let her hear the venom she was putting into him.

She couldn't answer right away. She had to wait and catch her breath. "Because it's not what I want. It's just…best."

"Best for who? Why is this the best if neither of us want it?" He heard his voice rising. He did not think he had ever truly yelled at her…nor did he believe he ever would have.

She began trembling with the force of her cries. She tried to stay silent but the hiccups and sniffing were still loud enough. He couldn't stand it. He went to her and turned her around to face him. She was a mess. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, body wracking with sobs, even her lips couldn't stop trembling.

He picked her up and kissed her with hard, rough, unyielding lips. Her own had to stop quivering as he did so. The kiss was urgent and lasted several seconds until he finally pulled away and let her down. He did not completely let go, he held her by her arm like a parent might grab a misbehaving child.

"You say the best thing for us is to be apart. I don't believe you." He said. "You love me. You told me so."

She nodded her head and leaned against his strong arm. His hand was steadying her, otherwise she could have very well fallen over. She was in no condition to even walk.

"Say it." He said lowly, almost meanly. "Say it again."

"It doesn't matter." She said. "It doesn't. I love you but-"

"No buts. Just say it." He ordered, this time it was a full-out shout.

Konna's eyes widened and she had to recover from being yelled at. Piccolo had never yelled at her, not like that. Not face to face and in such a personal setting. Across a battlefield or in a spar perhaps…but not in a conversation. Not even in arguments.

"I-I…" She started and then clamped her mouth shut.

"You tell me right now, woman. You say it. Unless you've been lying." He straightened his back rigidly and turned her arm lose. "If you've been lying then just go. I don't want it."

She had half a mind to admit to a lie rather than confess the truth. It was a painful truth that would only hurt them.

Still, she could not bring herself to lie.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Louder." He growled. "Like you mean it."

She ground her teeth together and, for the first time in her life, screamed directly into Piccolo's face. "I LOVE YOU!"

She pushed him hard and sent him several feet back with his ears still ringing.

"Happy now?" She yelled. "I hope your ear's fall off. Why do you want me say it? Huh? Does it make you happy? Do you get a thrill from it? Well there. I freaking love you. So much it hurts. So much I think I'm ruined from it. I'll never be able to even _look_ at another man as long as I live! Oh but you," She pointed a finger at him as he started making his way closer to her.

Still she shrieked at him. "You just don't want to lose me. You just want me to stick around so you aren't lonely. You don't want someone else to have me. That doesn't cut it. You don't want me like I want you. That's why we aren't going to work. We can't…I mean, I want things that you…don't."

Piccolo's anger changed to heartache in the blink of an eye. She was right, of course. He could never give her all the things she would want out of life. She wanted a family with him, though given enough time he would be willing enough to try, it was not a guarantee. There was a very good chance they could never make a child.

She would want a home. Living a normal life among the humans was probably number one on her list. He would be willing to live in a house…but wouldn't she want near her college or job? That he couldn't do for long. He could not completely leave the forest and desert forever. He could not live among the humans. He would try, for her. He would do anything for her.

But reality hit him hard enough that he felt the pricking of something foreign behind his eyes. He shut his them tightly and bit down so hard on his teeth he was sure his fangs would break in half. His already wounded hands were balled into fists at his sides. A very disturbing truth crushed his spirit to the point of nonexistence. He felt his insides ripping apart.

He would have been willing to try anything she asked him to do. He would live in a house with her. He would try to create a family with her. He would have moved closer to the humans for her. If there was the slightest possibility of being accepted he would have mingled with the humans on occasion if necessary. Whatever it took to keep her, to give her what she wanted.

The truth of the matter was that she was right. It couldn't work. The humans would never accept him and even if they did he would never be comfortable living near them. Eventually something would have to change or they would end.

Two sides of the same coin were always close but never together.

So, with a resolve he was not even sure he possessed, he nodded toward her. Better to end this now and sever the strings that attached them before it was too late. It would hurt more if they continued down this road. He knew it to be the truth and yet he felt as though his life was coming to an end as well.

"You're right." He finally said, turning away from her. The unfamiliar stinging of his eyes would only worsen if he tried to look at her. His resolve might waver. He couldn't let that happen. He needed to finish what she had started.

"You want things I will not be able to give." He said.

He heard her voice hitch and the sobs start again.

"So we agree this should end?" She asked breathily.

Piccolo found that his mouth was too dry to form words and his brain had suddenly lost the ability to operate his voice box. He nodded instead and started a slow walk in any other direction. He needed away. Now.

Konna watched as he left and tried very hard not to say anything to his retreating back. She couldn't see clearly through the tears. She couldn't breathe properly from the hiccups and sobs. She was shaking so badly her legs gave way and she landed on her knees with a thud. She buried her face in her hands and noisily crumbled in on herself.

The tournament was forgotten. Her parents were forgotten. The college fund she wanted the prize money for was forgotten.

All that either could do was try and keep breathing. Piccolo's ki shot off into the distance and Konna's plummeted to hide her location from everyone. She couldn't handle much more than the inhaling and exhaling of air. She couldn't even think of how hungry she was. She couldn't remember how to stand nor could she hear the wails she was creating in her sorrow.

It was the first time in her life that she believed death would have been a relief.

X-x-X-x-X

**Videl **

She had spotted Konna walking among some of the other contestants in the temple. She never would have guess to see her at the tournament but it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless. She followed the crowd she was in, recognizing several of them from their graduation, and waited until she could catch up with her to greet her.

Videl walked over to her and, in her excitement, did not notice at first the forlorn way she both looked and spoke. She took her friend to her father's suite and they used one of his empty exercise rooms for privacy. It was the first time she had seen Konna since just after graduation and, though she would probably not have said so to her, she was thrilled to be around her again.

But it was instantly obvious that something was not right with her. She was too quiet. Her face was not happy. That incessant sparkle in her eyes was gone. It did not take long once in the solitude of the work-out room that Videl asked Konna what was wrong.

She did not answer her.

"I didn't know you were entering the tournament." Konna said. Her voice was blank. There was no emotion in it.

Videl was surprised by the change of topic.

"Uh, yeah. Dad figured it was a good idea. Publicity and all." She shrugged the notion off.

"Konna, what is it?" She asked again. "I wouldn't ask so much but you've got me worried."

Konna's eyes slipped away from her as she stood up off the leather bench and walked to the window. Videl scowled at her friend. Something was very wrong. She wished she knew what it was.

"Okay, listen. You don't have to tell me. But are you okay?" Videl walked up behind her and tried to face her.

She saw the tears that were quickly filling Konna's eyes.

"I…" Konna started, but she shook her head and took several deep breaths. "I haven't talked to anyone about it yet. Well, expect my parents. But they don't know details."

Videl crossed her arms and leaned against the window seal. "It might help talk about the details."

Konna nodded and sighed loudly. "Maybe. Won't change anything, though."

"Maybe. But whatever it is, a fresh set of eyes never hurt." Videl said. "Or ears, in this case."

Konna breathed out a soft chuckle in response. She had never known Videl to speak so kindly or exhibit so much patience before.

"Piccolo and I have…ended our relationship." She said and Videl noticed her bottom lip began to quiver.

"I'm sorry." Videl said, putting her hand on Konna's shoulder. "Breaking up is rough."

Konna slid out from under her hand and leaned herself more fully on the window seal.

"I don't know if I can fight today. I should, I need to. But I don't think I can remember how."

Videl scowled at her and cleared her throat. "So it was a bad breakup, then. When did it happen?"

"This morning." Konna answered dully.

"Eew, girl. That's terrible. Did you guys have a fight?"

Konna actually laughed at that. "Fight. We fight all the time. It's what we do. Do you mean an argument? I guess you could call it that. I yelled. He yelled. Then we both decided it was over."

"Just a lover's quarrel. You'll be back together in no time." Videl said. "That is, if you wanna be. Do you want it to be done?"

Konna shook her head again and Videl saw the tears leave her eyes and slide down her cheeks. "Never."

Videl smirked at Konna and playfully hit her arm. "Aw, girl, you know men. They're hot and then cold. Off and on again. If you want him back I'm sure a few days to cool off is all he needs."

Konna shook her head again and her irritability was becoming evident. "You don't understand. Nobody does."

Videl crossed her arms again and gave Konna a loud "humph" of annoyance.

"I would if you explained it to me. You can't get mad at my advice if you wont tell me the situation."

"Sure. I guess you're right." Konna said, this time sounding defeated. "You saw him, he's different."

"Yeah, so are you." Videl pointed out, smiling at her. "So that's a plus for you both."

Konna couldn't bring herself to smile back. She only looked out the window and eyed the quickly filling stadium below.

"Only if we both could be different in the same ways. I'm different but not like he is. He doesn't want a family, he isn't attracted to humans, he doesn't want _anything_ to do with humans more than necessary. And let's face it: I live in the human world. He's…outside of it. He doesn't want to be a part of it."

Videl knew her expression was giving her away. She was stunned. It wasn't everyday she had a conversation about the love life of two aliens.

"Well, that clears a few things up." She offered. Words of encouragement and endearment were not exactly her strong points.

"Good. But, it doesn't fix anything." She scooted back and walked away toward the door.

"We should get downstairs. The others will be wondering where I am." Konna said.

Videl shot up an eyebrow and looked skeptical. "So do your friends know about this?"

Konna's eyes widened and she gave Videl a look of near-fury. "Absolutely not. And they won't find out about it, either."

Videl knew Konna probably did not mean to come across as so abrasive but, still, she found herself acting defensive in return.

"Well I'm sure not saying anything." She shot back. "But don't your parents know?"

Konna's eyes were downcast immediately. "Yes. And they also know it's over." Then a nervous, almost eerie laugh proceeded from her the next moment. "Yeah, that was a fun little conversation."

Videl walked a little closer and stood only a foot away. "How so?"

Konna rubbed her hand on her head in an obviously nervous outlet of energy. "They were shocked. Dad was downright angry. Mom was confused. Goten's clueless. He just knows not to breathe a word of anything to…anyone."

"Your dad's angry at you?" Videl asked, not remembering her father well enough to know if he was the overbearing type.

"Not at me, exactly. Just at the idea of Piccolo being alone again." She opened the door and started walking away.

"What's it to him if Piccolo's alone?" She asked.

Konna had to stop and turn to look at Videl. "I don't think you get how involved Piccolo is…was in our lives. My dad considers him one of his very good friends."

"Gotcha." Videl answered. "So what's really bugging you is that you think breaking up with Piccolo has ruined his connection with the whole family?"

The rise at the end of the sentence made it more of a question than a statement. Konna only shrugged offhandedly. "No. It bothers me. But Videl, he's been in my life for thirteen years. Don't you see? I don't know how to live without him. I love him. I always have. I'm _in_ love with him and I always will be. But we're too different to be together. That's why I'm not myself now."

"If you're not yourself then who are you?" Videl asked, intending for it to be funny and lighthearted.

Konna stopped and looked Videl squarely in the eyes. She was serious as a heart attack. Her demeanor was rigid and abrupt.

"That's the scary part. I don't know." She said, looking up toward the sky and closing her eyes for several seconds. When she looked back at Videl she seemed more sad than Videl had ever seen her.

"Without Piccolo I really don't know who I am. He's such a big part of me that I don't feel whole." She explained. "If I am North he's my South. He is my other half and I don't know how to live without him yet. I hope I can figure it out."

Videl watched as Konna began walking away and toward the stadium. She followed after her in silent contemplation. Videl had never loved someone in that way, so totally and all-consuming. How could Konna honestly mean what she was saying? It wasn't possible to need someone that much. Surely. Otherwise, breakups and crushes would kill people. No one would ever survive dating.

Videl stayed on the lookout for Piccolo throughout the tournament but never caught a glimpse of him. As she stood alongside Konna with her family and friends in the temple between matches she noticed the way everyone picked up on Goku's silence. He would jabber when talked to or smile when necessary but otherwise he and Konna remained against the walls close by each other. Both just staring at the ground or around the room aimlessly.

She felt her heart jump in her throat when she heard the short man with black hair ask: "So where's Piccolo? I figured he would be here."

Videl watched both Goku and Konna look like the grim reaper had showed up to carry them away to the afterlife. Goku was the first to recover and he said carefully: "I don't think he's coming, Krillin."

Krillin shrugged and did not press the issue with him. Later though the man with spiky black hair, who oddly referred to Goku as Kakarot, eyed Konna carefully and waited for Goku to have his turn in the ring to ask her about Piccolo.

Videl had not left Konna for more than a few minutes the whole afternoon. Aside from when the two were in the ring in other fights there were together. She was silent and seemed deep in thought but at least she was not doing anything stupid or harmful. Videl had worried that such a bad experience might make her do something to hurt herself.

She waved that thought aside quickly. She knew Konna well enough to believe her incapable of self detriment. She was a smart, beautiful girl who would eventually get over this.

"So where's your Namek at, girl?" He asked.

When the man with spiky hair began talking Videl did not realize at first that he meant Piccolo. She didn't recognize the term "namek" but eventually put the pieces together from the conversation.

"I don't know, Vegeta." Konna answered.

The man grumbled something and then stated more than asked: "So you two had a fight then?"

"It's none of your business." Konna spat back at him.

Vegeta smirked at her. "Did you blast him into outer world? That would have been a good fight to see."

Konna pushed herself off the wall and began walking away. The man didn't follow her but Videl stayed close at hand. She walked behind Konna for several minutes while she made her way up the stairs, out of the temple, and walked along one of the railways. There were several people up there walking from stand to stand or trying to get a bird's eye view of the stadium.

"I needed out of there." She said quietly and stopped only for a moment to lean against the railing. There was at least a hundred foot drop on the other side. Small crowds of people passed by as she looked into the stadium below.

"Did you know I'm stronger than my dad?" Konna asked her.

Videl looked puzzled for a minute at the strange topic. "No. That's…cool."

Konna smiled wistfully. "I know this might scare you but, as far as we know, I'm the strongest person on the planet."

Videl's eyes bugged and she looked over at Konna seriously. "And my dad…he didn't beat Cell did he?"

Konna again had to laugh at her for her charming display of bluntness. "No, he didn't. My dad did."

Videl gulped and nervously drummed her finger on the metal rail. "I kinda figured dad didn't do it. I've had my suspicions for a while. But your dad…I didn't see that one coming."

"No, I guess you wouldn't. We try and stay secretive." Konna turned and began walking again.

"So if your stronger than your dad why didn't you beat him?" Videl asked. She couldn't help that her voice was laced with curiosity.

"Because I died and dad was the only one able to do it." Konna said so matter-of-factly that Videl had to stop and stutter.

"D-Died. As in dead. Like ashes to ashes?" She asked.

"Yes. I died and I was wished back with the Dragonballs." Konna turned and tried to give her friend a smile. "Piccolo went to fetch me and helped bring me back to life. I owe him…so much."

Her smile faded and she turned back around to start walking away again. She was making her way through the crowd with Videl not far behind when something happened. There seemed to be a leery silence that fell over them all. Videl didn't realize it at first and nearly walked directly into Konna's back. She had stopped in mid-footstep and was not moving.

Videl started to make her way around Konna, thinking perhaps she was about to step in something on the ground. But in front of her were two men looking, well, disgusting. They were bulky with muscles and their foreheads were tattooed with a matching "M".

At first she thought they were looking at her but she realized they were eyeing Konna. They had a large white contraption in their hands that Videl did not recognize, a jug maybe. The two had been in the tournament already. She recognized their faces but could not remember their names. Milovich and Yamu…something like that.

There were two other men far behind them that they could see. Men with pointed ears, strange clothes, and very odd skin colors. One was very tall and one was very short, the shorter one Videl also recognized from the tournament. He was called Shin. She remembered because he had gone up to face Konna and forfeited his turn against her.

She had been very impressive and, at the time, Videl figured she was just too intimidating for the little man to handle. But now he was looking on them expectantly. She thought at first all of them were somehow together and blocking their way. But the closer she looked the more she got the distinct impression that the strange, ugly "M" fighters did not even realize the others were behind them.

The next thing happened so fast she could not react to it. First, Konna began powering up. Videl only knew this because she recognized the way her hair would turn from jet black to blonde. She had only seen it happen once but it always impressed her.

Once Konna did this the two men jumped toward her at the same moment. Videl wanted to help. She tried. But before she knew what had happened Konna picked her up and tossed her far over the railing and toward the stadium ring below. The first thought running through her mind was that she was going to die.

Then a wave of heat and blast of fiery wind shot her even faster down toward the unforgiving concrete. It made coherent thought nearly impossible and she let out a scream of fear in her panic. She was spinning nearly out of control now and flailing her arms around wildly despite her intensive training to always stay calm. It felt like someone had lit a match behind her and a propane tank had exploded. And just like a rocket she shot off and was now at the mercy of gravity.

She didn't think about why Konna had done that. She didn't question her friend's motives or attempt to somehow look back toward her. All Videl did was concentrate as hard as she could to make her ki surround her. She had practiced so much the past few months that she was flying, in her opinion, very well. She would never be as agile or fast as Konna could but she could out-fly a small plane on her good days.

She finally found the will and concentration needed to pull herself forward and stop mid-air. She knew she had just terrified about half a million people with the display but that didn't concern her. As soon as she had her bearings straight she flipped herself right-side up and stared unbelievingly up at the spot she had just come from.

The entire top of the stadium in that section had exploded. Something, someone, somehow had taken out the highest three rows and at least thirty feet of concrete in all directions. She could smell the smoke and could hear the crowd's shouts of alarm and fear. There were still sparks and small fires trying to be put out by the people that remained too close.

It was chaos for several seconds and Videl couldn't wrap her mind around the concept that she and Konna had just been standing in that very spot. There were burnt bodies of the audience laying on the outskirts of the ring of black, most dead but some still vainly struggling to get up and away. But anything closer was completely gone. Not even dust or ash was left behind.

Videl's mind went into overdrive the next minute as she flew closer to the epicenter of the destructive blast. She knew it without actually knowing. That had been the spot Konna was standing in. Videl somehow couldn't seem to draw breath. Her face and chest was heaving in and out but she couldn't feel any air getting through. Her face and chest felt flushed and on fire. Her whole body went into a cold sweat.

"Konna." She whispered as she landed on the blackened parts of the walkway still intact.

All around her medical personnel and fire safety workers were doing their jobs. Below her the tournament had been postponed and the fights all stopped and put on hold. She wondered in her mind about why Konna had used those last crucial seconds to save her life and throw her down toward the ring. She wondered if Konna had known what was going to happen or that she would die because she had taken the time to save her friend.

Videl dropped to her knees and felt the tears come up from deep inside her. There was an ache already forming in her chest from knowing that Konna could not possibly have survived that kind of explosion. And worse of all Konna had used her last few moment of life to send Videl plummeting toward her salvation.

"Konna!" Videl bellowed loudly, then her voice trailed off into a sob that caught her body by surprise. She had never cried so hard in her life.

In fact, she could not even remember the last time she had cried. Now she couldn't seem to cry enough.

How pathetic.

* * *

_Evil of me? At least I updated quickly._

_And in case you didn't notice I am completely altering the DBZ timeline…yet again. I hope you enjoy it._

_Please readers, tell me what you think. I want your feedback in a review, PM, email, telegraph…smoke signal. Whatever. I just really want to know what you think so far. I'm afraid my new addiction to my stats page might not bode well for you. Now that I know more people are reading this than I **ever** imagined I really want you guess to tell me something about the story. Even if it's something you would change or even hate about the story! Give me constructive criticism._

_Until next time pals. Thanks for humoring me with your indulgence. I appreciate it more than I can express._

_Ciáo_

_~Amiko-san_


	26. Love is a Slow Death

I _seriously_ hate the Buu saga and all that comes after it. So, I'm rewriting it. Yeah, mine has far less action than the original and I guess that's why I'm not the creator of the cannon. Anyway, a word of warning for anyone who is looking forward to a big Buu confrontation. Here's a little hint about my story: just forget everything you know about Dragonball Z from now on. Trying to fit with the timeline is over-rated. I'm taking over now.

Chapter 26

Konna's hair flew wildly around her from the unforgiving wind and making her eyes stay tightly shut; her hair clips were long gone by now. Confusion was the very first emotion to set in. She distinctly remembered the strange pair of men who had attacked her. Even more clearly she remembered her initial reaction to there assault: protectiveness.

At first she had only thought of keeping Videl safe; she knew _she _could handle anything those men could throw at her. But Videl couldn't. So, she had done the only thing that she knew to protect her. Videl could fly very well…for a human. So throwing her far away from the danger seemed like a good idea at the time. She hoped it had worked.

A violent gust of wind shook her from her thoughts as she tried for at least the tenth time to figure out what had just happened to her. And where was the ki shield that normally protected them from all this wind? She thought "them" because even without looking she knew who was holding her. She was not the one flying or the one who had made the escape. That was why she was confused, none of this made any sense.

The moment those two lunatics had pounced at her, after Videl was safely over the railing, she put up a hand and sent a blast at them. There was a split second of time in which she noted the men looked absolutely terrified and tried frantically to turn away, but she knew they could never be fast enough to outrun such a close-range shot. Besides, it wasn't powerful enough to kill them, she didn't even know what they were doing yet.

Then, before she could give even one more thought toward that strange look of fear, she was hit by a train. Or, rather, it _felt _like she had been hit by a train. A large one traveling at 800 miles per second and made of the toughest metal imaginable. She was nearly sent into shock from the force of it but before her body could register the shock she was yanked up into the sky by her middle.

The iron-clad haul upward from the waist made her body curve unnaturally until her forehead very nearly touched her toes. To make it all the worse the after effect of such a strong wrench upward made her snap back in place with a terrible case of whip-lash. Her eyes were closed immediately against the severe wind that came from nowhere, her breath was rammed out of her in one large huff before she was conscious of the fact that she was flying.

It was the world's most frightening, painful roller coaster and she wanted off of it. Now.

However, before she could think clearly enough to pull away from whoever kept an iron clad grip on her she felt a fire burn from not far beneath them. The heat come up in a blaze of searing hot air as it engulfed her entirely. The stench of charred skin and hair scorched her nose. It was the smoke and ash of Death, she could tell my the rancid odor. Someone, or several someones, had just been burnt alive.

Then there was the sound. That horrible, terrifying roar that reminded her of an atomic bomb going off directly below her feet. That time she couldn't help but scream as a sudden pain rose up the lower half of her body like fire was consuming her. But it was over in a moment as somehow, someway, the train that had hit her flung her up to a carrying position. She was being cradled like a newborn now. The pain and smell quickly faded into the distance.

That was when she realized it was not a train at all that had her. It was a person and, without looking, she knew exactly who it was that had rescued her. Yet, how he had gotten to her so quickly or why he would even try, now that they were no longer together, was beyond her. But she would not question his actions, not while he was holding her. She felt safe and at home, so why ruin the perfect silence?

She noticed that Piccolo was ridged, his breathing labored, and his muscled arms around her tense. In fact, she had become so used to his relaxed feel when he held her that this new adverse reaction sent a stab of guilt and pain cutting through her. After several moments of silence and her eyes still closed against the wind she heard him clear his throat. She started a little at the sound and looked up at him for the first time, he was looking straight ahead into the distance and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"Thank you." She whispered as lowly as she possibly could. She knew he would hear her easily enough. Speaking seemed out of place though, her voice came out far more feeble and unsteady than she had wanted.

His eyes flickered down to her quickly and then settled on the horizon again. He nodded once and let her legs go, somewhat shakily. Once she was level with him he let her torso go as well, she flew easily beside him for a few seconds until she noted her father's ki coming up quickly behind them. Before he arrived she wanted very much to ask Piccolo about this strange rescue he had pulled off.

But she hesitated in doing so. She scowled down at the changing landscape beneath them. Suddenly she realized how very far away from the Tournament they had flown in such a short time. He had flown faster than she believed possible. Faster than she probably could have gone on her best day. That was amazing.

She smiled when she realized she had an impartial question she could ask him.

"Where are we going?" She breathed out and again her voice sounded almost childlike.

Piccolo looked over at her briefly and began to slow down his speed. She knew he could feel Goku as well and was worried that perhaps he was looking for an excuse to avoid speaking with her altogether. The thought made unwarranted tears gather in her eyes and she had to look away from him to hide them.

However, this fear of being given the silent treatment ended when she heard his rough and forced monotone voice boom lowly from next to her. Even in the short few hours she had been apart from him it seemed like she had not heard his voice for days. It was like a jolt to her system and the sound was a fire in her blood. Every sense was awake and she felt alive again.

"There is a new enemy we have to face." He said. His voice seemed darker than she remembered it, even through his raged breathing. It was cold. Rough. Even angry.

"Who?" She asked, this time her reservation and timidity shown through her voice like a beacon.

"I'll explain later." He answered stiffly, still not looking at her and his eyes fixed on the direction Goku would be coming from. He breathed in deeply several times, obviously trying to recover from his adrenaline rush from earlier.

They were at a dead stop now and he still would not look over at her. She took the opportunity to memorize him, as if she did not know him well enough already. She blatantly stared at him from the few feet distance they were apart. When flying she could make herself his height without effort. So she looked at every inch of him as he hovered next to her. His head was turned to the side and his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

He was a beautiful sight to her. Glorious, even. She would never allow herself to forget how perfect he was standing beside her like this. Silent. Brooding. Even angry at her, probably. She couldn't blame him for it. It was just this morning that their whole world had come crashing down around them.

Before she could pretend to be looking somewhere else his eyes shifted and caught her gaze. She knew she was blushing at being caught staring at him but he did not comment on it. Instead he scowled at her and pressed his lips into a thin line, he very nearly looked intimidating.

She could have been frightened. Were she anyone else on the planet she probably would have been. But she was incapable of being scared of Piccolo. Even as a child he had never terrified her like he had so many others. He intrigued her, captivated her with his bizarre ideas and behavior. He had always fascinated her. Today was no exception.

Still, her guilt kept her from explaining herself. The moment she was caught ogling him and his face hardened she looked down and away, expecting a rebuff or reprimand. He did neither. He sighed loudly and very deeply then uncrossed his arms.

"You okay?" He asked, his eyes roaming her up and down once. Like he was an antique collector examining a priceless piece of china that had just been dropped on tile.

"Just dandy." She replied sarcastically. She hoped her laughable reply would lighten the mood but it didn't help. He did not even chuckle at her. She felt idiotic and looked away, her eyes filled with tears again as she realized her relationship with Piccolo would probably never be reconciled. Not at this rate.

"That was a close one." He commented, perhaps trying to lighten the mood himself. She couldn't really tell. If he could see that she was crying he did not mention it.

"Yeah. You really…got to me fast." She said, trying to hint at her curiosity.

"Hm." He replied.

She was frustrated with the lack of response and tried again: "You must have been watching them very closely. I was on the front line and didn't see that blast coming."

Piccolo snorted once. "It wasn't a blast. It was an explosion."

She turned to look at him in shock, forgetting that she was trying to hide the drying tears. He was the one to look down and away once she faced him. She could only imagine how red and wet her eyes looked now.

"You're sure you're okay?" He asked again, softer this time but still facing away from her. "That really was very close."

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just can't figure out what happened. It was so…fast. I didn't think anyone could react that fast, Piccolo. You got to me before I had time to even _think _of flying away."

Piccolo shifted uncomfortably and she desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. She dared not attempt to probe his mind, she could just see the angry sparks he would produce should she try.

"I was closer than you think." He commented quickly.

Konna waited for more but he never elaborated. Her curiosity was tangible and she wanted to growl at him in frustration.

"I couldn't feel you." She said, quickly stuttering into her explanation. "I-I mean your ki. I couldn't feel your ki nearby."

Piccolo scowled over at her. "That was the idea."

Konna felt her face scrunch and she looked away. She was unaccustomed to being spoken to so meanly by Piccolo. Since her childhood he had been more than civil with her. As of late he had been soft and sweet, or as sweet as Piccolo could get anyway. This was a new tone she would have to get used to.

She wanted to scowl right back at him. She wanted to be just as fierce and foreboding as he was. But she couldn't. She even tried but the moment her mouth opened her voice box did not obey. She continued to sound weak and vulnerable.

"Oh." She finally replied, then mocked her own inability to be forceful. Wasn't she ChiChi's own daughter? The one who would have given Cell himself verbal whiplash if given the chance? Who was known throughout the senshi to be as tenacious and biting as they come?

Where were those genes when she needed them?

"I recognized the Kai's." Piccolo began. "The Supreme Kai was a distant memory from Kami. He caught me watching from the temple and demanded that I not interfere when those men…tried to…"

Konna looked over at him when he stopped and she sighed again. Her father was getting very close, with Vegeta and Krillin following closely behind him now and she wanted desperately to know what he was talking about before they arrived.

"Tried to do what?" She asked.

Piccolo's top lip pulled up in a half snarl, his right fang easily visible and razor sharp. "That white jug they were carrying was a container for ki energy."

He looked over at her and seemed to be refraining from scanning her up and down again. His eyes locked on hers for several seconds and she could practically see his blood boiling behind them. She wondered at first if she was the one causing this rage but his voice began rising sharply as he spoke, or as sharply as his bass voice could rise anyway.

"They were going to ram that thing in your chest and drain you dry." He spat, his fists clenched into green iron clamps at his sides. If he became any more tense she feared he would break his fingers.

"Well, they didn't -"

"And you didn't exactly help." He growled at her, cutting her off. "You threw that human over the rails and left yourself wide open."

Konna felt her face flush at his strange accusation. Of course she had to protect Videl, she was one of the only close friends she had. She couldn't possibly have survived that explosion.

"She would have died." She said matter-of-factly. "She couldn't protect herself-"

"Neither could you! Not against that ki-sucking machine." He yelled down at her. She felt that familiar anger begin rising up in her at being reprimanded for saving Videl.

"Well it's not like I knew what they were planning." She said, wanting very much to sound authoritative but it came out meager at best. "You could have given me a little heads up."

Piccolo's stance shifted and he looked sharply to the left. "It doesn't matter now. It's done."

She felt it too. Her father was here, she could see the tiny black dot getting closer. In only a minute or so he would be standing next to them. The other two men were still a few minutes away, though.

But she couldn't keep herself from asking one more question while they were still alone. She imagined he wouldn't answer her anyway, but it was worth a try.

"Why did you save me?" She asked.

She could see Piccolo's scowl deepen and he looked over at her with one eye ridge raised.

"Would you rather I hadn't?" He asked sarcastically.

She had to smirk at that. Of course he wouldn't give her a straight answer. He was Piccolo.

"No, of course not." She said, her smirk fading to a frown. "But Supreme Kai told you not to interfere…isn't saving me kind of doing the opposite?"

Piccolo's stone-hard expression of indifference immediately greeted her. She knew that face well; he was hiding something. She wished she knew what is was.

"Goku's here." He said, and a mere five seconds passed before Goku's speeded flight stopped abruptly in front of Piccolo and his daughter.

She had never seen her father look so unsure in her life. As if breathing might send Piccolo over the edge Goku very cautiously eyed the green giant and nodded slowly.

"Thanks Pic." He said, indicating once with his head that he was speaking about Konna.

"No problem." Piccolo grumbled back.

There was an awkward silence that ensued for several seconds and then stretched on into a few minutes. Several times Konna would open her mouth to say something, _anything_ to break her very tangible feeling of uneasiness. It never worked, she couldn't think of anything worthwhile to say and the men seemed content to stare into oblivion.

Finally, Goku broke and startled the two with his oddly high pitched voice: "So, um, I guess that means we forfeit the tournament."

He put his hand behind his head and characteristically rubbed the back of his hair and neck, chuckling nervously as he did so. She could feel rather than see Piccolo roll his eyes at her father. She decided to smile at her dad's attempt to lighten the mood but ultimately regretted not having started a conversation herself.

"Yeah, I guess we did." She offered.

"I didn't enter to start with." Piccolo said, his voice still a practiced monotone.

"Oh yeah." Goku said, his voice lacking its normally flippant quality. "So, um, why is that Pic? I thought you were all hyped up for it. You trained enough-"

"Not interested." Piccolo cut in, his voice nearly venomous in its rebuff. She saw her father wince at his tone and let the subject drop.

She could imagine why Piccolo wasn't interested. She was there and he had promised, if he had won, the money would go toward the college fund she was attempting to pad. She figured he would not be interested in fighting her much less donating his winnings to her. So yeah, that made sense.

Vegeta was the next to arrive and the tightly wound prince did not comment on the fact that the epic fight between he and Goku would have to be postponed. He grunted at the three and held his nose just a little higher in the air.

"Well…what's going on?" He mumbled sorely. His mood was no better than usual.

"Wait for Krillin. I'm not repeating myself." Piccolo said lowly, his voice either impatient or annoyed, she couldn't tell which.

Vegeta huffed and made an offhanded comment under his breath about "weaklings" and then something else about "Nameks".

"Knock it off." Piccolo growled at him. His tone was not in jest or mockery like usual. Not that Piccolo joked around with Vegeta, or vice versa, it was just a given fact that the two would always irritate each other. But, somehow, the way they always bantered almost felt like a strange, backwards form of sarcasm between them.

Piccolo was not being sarcastic now. He was not trying to get a rise out of Vegeta or goad him into an open verbal war. No, he spoke hatefully and with every ounce of bite he had.

Vegeta's eyes widened only enough that Konna caught it before he narrowed them and looked away. She expected a tantrum from Vegeta but, to her surprise, the prince only huffed once and continued to ignore everyone beside him, including Piccolo. She listened to the sound of the wind as it blew past them and the breathing of the three men she was with.

She had never noticed before that instant that she was somehow always surrounded by men. On the battle field, in the arena, sparring, running, chatting…always men. All the warriors were men, except Eighteen who didn't seem inclined to fight anymore. She had married Krillin and the two now had a daughter, Marron.

It struck Konna as odd that they would name their child after Krillin's ex-love interest. She didn't think she could handle naming her son after Piccolo. It would be difficult to say his name, her son's anyway. Besides, if her son didn't end up being bald, green, and tall as a cedar tree it would seem grossly out of place.

What a strange line of thinking. She shook her head and cleared her mind of the insignificant distractions as Krillin became a dot in the distance. It took another minute for him to come racing to them and halt with a jerk. He looked at Konna first and then to Piccolo; he ran a hand quickly through his thick black hair, which he had grown out now that he was no longer fighting.

"What's up guys?" He asked, the nervous timbre of his voice never failing to illicit her sympathy. He could be such the worry-wart. Always assuming the worst.

"We were attacked back at the Tournament…er, well, I was attacked. Piccolo saved me." Konna said, gulping as she shyly added the last part.

Krillin didn't seem fazed by her hesitance, rather he blinked at her and his eyes glanced toward Piccolo more than once. The tall Namek stared at him hard and his eyes darkened as Krillin continued to remain silent. Krillin's eyes were pinched with only the slightest edge of confusion and it shown in his voice.

"Yeah, okay." He said, as if her statement was too obvious to be mentioned. "Of course he did."

It was a _well duh_ moment for her. She realized a little too late that Krillin was not in the know and had no inclination toward the tension that had presented itself between her and Piccolo. To Krillin they were still joined at the hip. The oddest pair of best friends on the planet. She shouldn't have to elaborate on the fact that Piccolo had saved her: it was a given.

Now she worried that Krillin would become suspicious of them but closed her eyes and wrote it off as paranoia. There was absolutely no way, _no _way Krillin would ever guess that. Her own parents had been clueless. She was thinking about this too much.

"Follow me." Piccolo said and immediately took off again in the direction they had originally been traveling.

Once they were all in a somewhat closely bound semi-circle, following Piccolo's lead, he began his explanation.

"There is a being here called Buu. He is locked up in a shell that can't be opened without huge amounts of energy. Those men that attacked Konna were after her ki energy." His voice was emotionless and void of any inflection. She had heard eulogies with more spirit.

"Those men at the tournament were collecting energy in a container. There's a wizard they work for that's trying to wake Buu up." He ended without tone or emphasis.

"And that's a bad thing, right?" Krillin asked.

Piccolo scowled over at him and growled a very rhetorical question. "What do you think?"

Krillin's mouth clamped shut for a few seconds and he looked down at the changing landscape beneath them. She felt bad for Krillin. He had always been nervous around Piccolo and now he was probably losing some of the assurance he had built up. Well, perhaps not losing it but it was easy to see that Krillin did not quite grasp Piccolo's worse-than-normal mood.

She hoped he would shrug it off today and give Piccolo the benefit of a doubt.

"So what did they want with you?" Krillin asked her, obviously finished testing the water with Piccolo's disposition.

"I suppose they wanted my energy." She gave Krillin a weak grin. "Better luck next time, huh."

Krillin seemed grateful for her more upbeat response. "Yeah." He chuckled. "That'll teach 'em to mess with the strongest kid on the planet."

She winced as he called her a kid. She didn't like being reminded of her age. She had hoped her maturity level would bump her up a few respectful notches in the eyes of the senshi but, in this case, that was a lost cause.

She would probably always be called a kid. She was the youngest fighter with any real experience on the battlefield. Trunks and Goten didn't count, they hadn't been through the battles and challenges she had faced. She had bonded with the senshi at so early an age she doubted any of them looked at her without seeing the eleven-year-old girl that had faced Cell. Or the seven-year-old that fought against Frieza. Or, better yet, the five year old that confronted Nappa and Vegeta all those years ago.

Perhaps, in their eyes, she would never age past adolescence. Maybe even to Piccolo she would never truly grow up. Never be seen as an adult.

"So what did you do to them exactly?" Krillin asked, his voice rising in curiosity and more than a little awe. He never quite got over the fact that she was capable of such destruction.

"Well, I kinda accidentally blew up that jar of energy they had." She said, flushing as she noticed Piccolo's eyes dart to her. "I didn't know what it was."

"Of course not, no body would have." Krillin yelped. "Well, I sure wouldn't have. Man, how were they gonna get your energy out of you? How does that even work?"

Konna shrugged, not exactly sure herself, and faced forward.

"Piccolo?" Goku asked. "You're the expert here. How could they get Konna's energy?"

Piccolo did not reply for several seconds and when he finally did he sounded like a professor giving a lecture. "The container had a sharp end that they would have…pushed into her. Her energy would have been channeled into the devise."

"Ouch." Krillin said, his arms instinctively covering his chest with slightly more protectiveness. "Talk about a major pain in the side. Jeez."

Again Konna had to smirk at Krillin. Even if it wasn't working for anyone else Krillin's uniquely corny brand of humor always put her in a better mood. As they followed Piccolo there came up behind them two more foreign ki signatures, the two were very fast and Piccolo began slowing as they neared.

When the two came into view they were a strange pair to see. One was very short and purple with elfin ears and spiked, Mohawk-styled white hair. He was not old, obviously the hair was a natural color of white even in youth. The one at his side was far larger and much older. His skin was dark crimson and his white hair was long and straight past his shoulders.

Along with their clothes the two would easily stand out among a crowd of humans. She wondered why she had not noticed them earlier in the Tournament.

"Greetings." The small one said. "I take it Piccolo has at least given you an overview of our mission?"

His tone was generally assuring and, well, nice. But the older, taller man at his side seemed far more tense. He had a sour look on his face like he was permanently in a foul mood.

"Not yet." Piccolo said, his overly nonchalant voice sounding a great deal more aged than he looked. For a reason Konna could not fathom Piccolo suddenly seemed both older and far more tired than a young man of merely twenty one.

"Hmph." The larger red man grunted. "You've certainly not made it any easier for us."

Piccolo scowled deeply, more deeply than normal, and his tense posture was nearing battle-mode.

"Let him be, Kibito." The small one said. "He acted instinctively."

"We were suppose to follow them to Babidi, how are we going to find him without them?" Kibito was not passionately arguing his point, he seemed to be more or less stating the facts. Facts he obviously did not like.

"And since when is it tolerated to disobey Supreme Kai?" Kibito added shrewdly, eying Piccolo with a slightly more antagonistic glare. Konna couldn't quite put her finger on it but she got the distinct impression that the smaller man was a very important person and the leader of the pair.

"He wasn't trying to be blatantly disobedient, Kibito." The short one placated. "Besides, it is best we have all the help we can get. These people are the most powerful beings the planet has to offer."

"Okay, um, somebody care to explain what we're talking about?" Krillin asked in his normal, nervous way.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Supreme Kai." There was a collective intake of air, not enough to be called gasps, but enough that it was noticeable.

"We are tracking a being named Majin Buu. He is trapped inside a protective shell that can only be released if given enough life energy." He looked around as if he heard a noise but then settled his attention on them again.

"We don't have much time. Babidi will figure out soon enough that Spopovich and Yamu were unsuccessful." Supreme Kai powered up and nodded once to Kibito. "You all must follow me."

Without any more ado the seven were off and flying into an unknown direction. Konna looked anxiously over at the two new additions to their group. She wondered at first if they were people to be trusted but, then, a Kai is always working for the good of the living. Whoever the living happened to be, right? And if Piccolo trusted them, they couldn't be bad.

"Nice to know you have faith in us, young lady." Supreme Kai said, grinning at her sideway from her left.

Her eyes widened and she couldn't help but blush slightly as she realized he was capable of reading her thoughts.

"It is true that our job will not be any easier without Spopovich and Yamu, but I have realized also that you all have the ability to read each other's ki energy. Is that correct?" Supreme Kai asked, his tone very orderly and proper.

Goku nodded "Yeah, we can read ki really good. Did you need us to find someone?"

Supreme Kai nodded. "Something like that. In the mean time I must explain our mission."

Supreme Kai slowed down enough that the wind did not interfere with his explanation. It seemed that Buu was far more powerful than anyone they had ever faced, including Cell. He had remained dormant inside a shell buried deep inside the Earth for many centuries. Even the Supreme Kai seemed nervous about the idea of Buu being released.

The one called Babidi was now on Earth for the sole purpose of freeing the monster named Majin Buu. The deranged alien had a desire to destroy the Universe. She could have rolled her eyes at the repetitive nature of villains. Didn't any of them have more originality than that? They were all the same. First Vegeta and his attempt to destroy Earth, then Freiza and King Cold, the Androids, and finally Cell.

All they ever wanted was to destroy. What was the point? Where would they go and what would they do if they ever actually got what they wanted? If the Universe was destroyed there would be nothing left to rule over.

Idiots. The whole lot of them.

Supreme Kai began snickering. "You have a good point, Konna. I have never quite grasped what the appeal of Universal destruction is either."

"So, Babidi isn't powerful but his magic is what makes him dangerous." Her father concluded. "That doesn't sound too terrible. I think it'll be a fun adventure. Let's get started!"

Supreme Kai and Kibito exchanged a troubled glance at her father's words.

"Do not take this mission so lightly, Goku. It is of the utmost importance that Babidi be stopped at all costs." Supreme Kai added gravely. "It took everything the Kai's had to seal away Buu the first time. I honestly do not think it can be repeated a second time."

Goku nodded as if he understood completely but Konna could see it. Perhaps the Supreme Kai did not notice but she did, her father's eyes still sparkled with the hope of a battle. A new enemy and danger that lurked around the corner. She was not necessarily thrilled about these new developments but at least they distracted her from her own problems.

Global annihilation had that effect on her.

"What I need from you all is your ability to sense ki energy. We must find Babidi's ship and it is somewhere on this planet." He looked around again as if he were trying to find something, but then settled his eyes on the senshi.

"The energy you are looking for is extremely dark. It will be alien to you and almost shielded. It's Buu you are sensing. He can't be missed and his energy is unmistakable."

"You said this Buu creature was buried deep inside the Earth." Vegeta pointed out gruffly. "How are we suppose to sense his energy from that kind of distance?" The last question was rhetorical and snidely delivered.

"I don't believe that Buu is still concealed within the Earth. Babidi would not have sent out Spopovich and Yamu to college energy if he had not yet found Buu."

Vegeta huffed and crossed his arms. "It's a large planet to comb through looking for an energy signal we won't even recognize. It could take days."

Supreme Kai nodded seriously. "Perhaps. But I do know a general direction we must be looking in. You see, I have been tracking Spopovich and Yamu for several days in hopes that they would return to the ship. But, obviously they were biding their time until the Tenkaichi Budokai. The strongest fighters and a very large crown provided them with their greatest opportunity to steal energy."

Konna frowned and cleared her throat to get the Supreme Kai's attention. "But, what made them attack me? How did they know I was the strongest?"

Supreme Kai slightly shook his head. "They didn't, but the meter on their machine shot up dramatically when you powered up to fight me. They knew then that you were their best bet for getting energy."

Konna nodded at him. She had trouble remembering the fight with him. Everything about the Tournament felt like an angsty blur. She had been moving without feeling, fighting without concentrating. She felt like a haze had been placed over everything that had happened from the time Piccolo had begun blocking her until the explosion.

Lost in her own thoughts for a few moments she was surprised to look up and find Supreme Kai's eyes on her. He was frowning, his brows knitted together slightly with a look of sincere sympathy for her. She blushed a deep crimson and looked down at once, her eyes closing tight as she tried to clear her mind quickly.

She was grateful that he had not said anything about her misguided, rambling inner voice. She knew she had probably annoyed Piccolo many times throughout the years with it.

"Well, let's get on with it." Vegeta exclaimed impatiently. She wasn't sure what Vegeta's rush was for. He had been bored with the peaceful times they had lived in for seven years, everyone knew it. His only excitement had been occasional training sessions with her father.

Without much complaint from the group it was time to separate and find the unfamiliar ki signature that was lurking near in the distance. Normally she would have flown nearer to Piccolo but today she sought out the company of Krillin. She found that his ignorance was a peaceful alternative to the unease she felt with the others.

Krillin was verbally quizzical about her sudden change of course.

"What 'ya following me for?" He asked her as she instantly changed directions as he did, separating them from the group by several degrees.

"Just figured a change would be good." She said. "Besides, two of us can cover more ground this direction than just one."

Krillin shrugged and kept flying. There was a comfortable silence that settled in for several minutes until Krillin randomly asked her a startling question.

"So, what's up with Piccolo?" He inquired with an easily recognizable amount of tense apprehension. It was a bit comical to think about. And she did not overlook the fact that he waited to ask until Piccolo was far out of earshot.

Still, the question caught her by surprise. She fumbled at first to find a nonchalant answer and came up dry.

"Oh, u-uh…I'm not sure." She cleared her throat and tried to hide any nervousness from her voice, innocently asking: "Was he acting strange?"

Krillin shot her a flabbergasted look, his brows raised dramatically and mouth slightly ajar.

"Are you kidding me?" He exclaimed rather than asked. "I haven't seen him in a mood this bad since…since…" Krillin shook his head and laughed tensely. "Well, not in a long time. Not since you came along, you probably can't even remember the _Old_ Piccolo…eh, I don't blame you. I would forget myself if I could."

Konna noted the way he emphasized the adjective "old" as if he were speaking of two separate beings. She had not forgotten the way Piccolo had been the first months of their training together. He had been demanding, imposing, controlling…somewhat frightening from the perspective of a four year old. Though, she never truly feared him. She was only afraid of what he might do if she really ticked him off.

"Hm." She answered.

"Hey, are _you _okay?" Krillin asked. "You haven't been yourself today. You and Piccolo both are just…I dunno, not quite acting like yourselves. I mean, since when do you guys fly in opposite directions? And avoid each other like the plaque?" Krillin looked expectantly over at her.

"Well, I guess you could say we had an argument. But, things will get better with time."

Krillin's face was instantly relieved and he finally smiled at her. "Thank goodness that's all. I was getting worried. I thought something bad had happened and I was still in the dark about it."

Konna's eyes widened in shock at Krillin's uncharacteristically intuitive statement. He had hit the nail on the head without even realizing it. She did not correct him, she had probably said more than she should have already. But it didn't seem fair to keep Krillin concerned about something that would not have an affect on him.

It was several hours later that she felt her father's ki spike. She and Krillin were miles apart when it happened so she flew toward him immediately. He met her halfway and they both shot off like rockets toward the Southeast. She couldn't help the nervous butterflies that were building up in the pit of her stomach. She had the feeling that something exciting, or frightening, or dangerous was about to happen.

But she couldn't guess what it was. She only hoped that her father's ki was spiking because they had found Buu or Babidi. She hoped it was not because he was in trouble or because something had gone terribly wrong.

All she could do was hope.

* * *

Piccolo went toward Goku's ki as he felt it rise not too far away from him. He was alone but had not strayed far from the others. He was not sure why this was so but he felt like staying near the group was the wise decision in this case. He tried not to wonder where Konna was or if she had been successful.

He did not like being so close to her. It created a terribly uncomfortable juxtaposition betwixt his emotions. Half of which told him to steer clear of the little vixen and everything she made him feel. The other half was far harder to control. It was the half that bound him to her, that craved her like air and water. That was the part that he needed to reign in at all costs.

He had died that morning at her words. A part of him was still dying away and he could feel it more profoundly with every passing minute. A true and literal breaking in his heart, a ripping of his soul, he was surprised he could not see his flesh tearing in two as well. He could not understand why this was happening. Surely this was not all over one single person.

It was unbelievable that a half-breed human, barely adult aged female was causing him such torment. It wasn't even her that did it, at least not of her own accord. It was this string that tied him to her. This invisible cord that was wrapped around his body, mind, soul and heart. Every fiber of his being reacted to her. Despised her absence, relished in her presence, longed to touch her or be near her in any way.

He had not been like this six months ago. He had handled himself much better then. Why now? He did not used to be so weak, so vulnerable, so…hurt. Even in his dark days before Konna, in his nightmarish early years he had never hurt like this. He would take the darkness now if he could. Trade it all for the pain to go away.

He never imagined this kind of pain was possible or even existed. But, like in so many other ways, he had been wrong about this too.

If Loneliness was all he would have dealt with without Konna in his life, he would have taken it. If Darkness and Evil and Vengenous, Anger and Hatred were all…he would take those as well. He would trade it all. All these years off peace and warmth and…love. Especially the Love. He would run a wooden stake through Love if he could. Spit on it. Curse it to the darkest pits of the underworld.

He would trade all his time with Konna, every single minute of it, if it would take away his pain. This consuming, smoldering, mind-numbing pain. The pain only she could cause. Her persistent, worming, barrier-breaking affection that had melted the ice he had packed so tightly around his heart was to blame. In most ways he held her responsible for all this but even in his despair he could not fault her completely.

He was a culprit as well. He could have let it end thirteen years ago. It would have been easy, quick, and painless…for her. Nappa's blast would have annihilated her. She would have ceased to be in the blink of an eye. He had done that one all on his own. He had no one to blame but himself for saving her. Sure, she would have been wished back but by then she would not have sought him out. He would have been nothing to her again, nothing more than the sensei that let her die.

Besides, he probably would have gone right after her anyway. Nappa would have taken him out quickly and there was no way in HFIL that the others would have wished him back without Konna's stubborn demands for it. No, this was his doing as well. He was just as guilty as she was.

No. He was more guilty. At least when she said it was over she had meant it; _he _couldn't seem to let go. Today at the tournament it would have happened again. He didn't have to save her. He knew what was coming, she would not have survived that explosion. There was a very good chance that, given the complications surrounding her first death, she could not be wished back again. Dragons and wishes were never done deals, the others didn't seem to appreciate that fact.

Then the moment came and he _could not_ let her die. He had waited and watched, wondering how the attack would play out. There was not a chance in the world those men could take down Konna. But, if Supreme Kai aided at all there was the distinct possibility that they could come close.

Then that foolish woman saved her friend and killed herself in the process. Of course she was clueless about the container but that didn't matter at the time. The moment he saw what she was planning to do he took off. He didn't wait to see how the blast manifested, if it hit correctly, or if the men had successfully shielded the container from it.

No. He just took off, adrenaline powering his flight to be lightening fast and clumsy. Even if her aim had been off and there was nothing to fear he had to make sure she was a safe distance away. He weighed the possibilities and it was too dangerous not to act.

But why had he done it? Why did his body react before his mind could tell him not to? Her death could have been the end of several parts of his struggle. Then, the thought of her death made him physically weak at the knees and nauseous. He could not imagine it, it went against the grain for his mind to picture it.

So, again, she was alive now because of him. But why did she still look at him so endearingly, talk to him so softly? He caught her staring at him many times after the rescue. Why? Why did she do this to him? It would be easier if she was angry. She needed to yell at him, hate him, curse him. Then he wouldn't be in so much pain, surely. He could be angry instead. He knew how to deal with anger.

But the pain was too much. He would not survive it much longer. For all the strength he thought he possessed he had still become such a weak man. She had made him weak. And if nothing else he should hate her for that…but he didn't.

"About time, Namek." Vegeta's comment rubbed the wrong nerve and Piccolo flew directly next to the Prince, making sure his superior height was easily noticeable.

Piccolo didn't respond he only stared down at him, making his eyes narrow in aggravation. He had never liked Vegeta. He barely tolerated him for peace's sake. Now, he did not give much thought to keeping the peace.

Still, he was not the same as before. He could not just fight Vegeta or go on a rampage because things were not the way he wanted them to be. He had self control. He had a conscience, more now than ever thanks to Kami. But, there was a part of him that always gave those hints. Those minor glitches of immorality that told him to snap that spikey-haired money's neck.

That same little voice told him to rip out Son's throat, bend the midget into a pretzel, take out yet another section of audience at the Tournament. It was a small, fleeting voice that did not rear it's ugly head often. It had become progressively louder today, though, but it was usually only present after his vivid nightmares. The memories his Sire had forfeited to him at his birth were usually a trigger for the figurative 'devil' on his shoulder.

However, that voice remained oddly silent most of the time he was ever with Konna. He had thought of her as his cure for a long time, it had never gave any inclination toward harming her. On the contrary, recently that voice told him to take her however he wanted. To do with her whatever he craved and not feel the worse for it.

It seemed the one thing his split and contradicting psyche could agree on was that Konna was not expendable. She held a purpose that was not yet fulfilled and a tremendous desire that was far from satisfied. And it was exactly that line of thinking that was going to land him into boiling water someday. So with a great deal of purpose he drove that irritating voice to the back of his mind. He covered it with years of discipline and restraint. He was a master of self-control.

He felt her nearing the group just as Goku motioned for them to follow. He hurriedly sped up to be nearer to Goku, who was at the front, than chance another encounter with the half-breed. It seemed easier to think of her as an irrelevant object. A nameless, anonymous, unimportant bystander was better than calling her what she truly was: his existence.

How pathetic. He was an utterly pitiful excuse for a man.

"It's Dabura." Supreme Kai said, the shock was easily evident in his voice. "What's he doing here?"

"Who's Dabura?" Goku asked, landing quietly on the rocky edge of a cliff. As Piccolo landed noiselessly after him he noted a small white building deep in the canyon. There was one creature, who resembled one of Freeza's henchmen, walking around outside looking impatient. Another was a very large, red, and nearly demonic looking giant guarding the doorway.

Both had the same "M" tattooed on their foreheads as Spopovich and Yamu. It was also the symbol that was painted on the building. He knew it must stand for "Majin", so this was the definitely the right place to find Babidi.

Supreme Kai was giving a brief description of Dabura but Piccolo only vaguely heard him. Not because his ears could not still pick up the sound but because the half-breed had moved behind him. She was standing only a few feet away and he could see her easily with his peripheral vision.

She looked so sad.

He shut his eyes tight and shook his head slightly. Those thoughts would not help him. It only made the pain worse. Her very presence made the pain immense, he wished she would leave. She distracted him in every way. He should not care that she was sad, or hurt, or nearly killed.

Before he could finish that thought Dabura was in front of them all, his movement from the building to them being nearly instantaneous. He looked down at them smugly as though they were insects and he was the exterminator. The first one to go was Kibito Kai with just one blast from Dabura's open palm. It was too fast to react to, he had moved too quickly for any kind of block or defense to be made. Piccolo instantly tensed and readied himself for a fight when suddenly, unexpectedly, Dabura spat on Krillin.

Piccolo looked back to find that Krillin was trying to wipe the white mess off his arm. The little man had a disgusted look on his face and Piccolo couldn't blame him. The white mess clung to Krillin's clothes and began to spread across his shoulders. Piccolo wanted to watch and see what was happening to Krillin but the Supreme Kai's aghast voice rang clearly out among the collective silence of the group, pulling Piccolo's focus to him.

"Oh no, I should have warned them." He muttered to himself. To anyone else it would have been a whisper barely audible but to Piccolo was it perfectly clear.

Something very bad happened when Dabura spat on someone.

Krillin wailed the next moment and Piccolo looked back in time to see the man completely turned to white marble. His features and face contorted in a picture of pure terror, frozen in what seemed to be cement.

Piccolo could feel the shock on his face. This was something completely new and strange. It was the most unusual form of attack he had ever seen. He should not have taken his focus away from Dabura for even a moment. He knew better than to do that, but the unorthodox spitting tactic wavered Piccolo's attention.

So, when Dabura directed the next wad of stone-creating saliva Piccolo's direction he did not see it until it was too late. It was already airborne and flying at him, no way to dodge it.

He anticipated feeling the slight hit of the revolting lump against him but he didn't. Instead his arm was dislocated and pushed slightly out of socket as someone moved him roughly out of the way. He whipped around, his shoulder and arm probably broken from the amount of pain he was in, to see Konna standing in the spot he had just been in.

Her face was downcast and staring down at the white wad of liquid that now stained her gi top. She held her arms and hands out away from it but it was too late. The white began spreading immediately to cover most of her gi top within seconds. The last things Piccolo saw before he could react was her face.

She finally looked up at him. She looked directly into his eyes and smiled at him. She was proud of herself, her eyes were brighter than he had seen them all day and she was grinning from ear to ear. She looked like someone who had just completed a lifelong goal and was standing in awe of her accomplishment.

Piccolo growled and lunged at her. His right arm and shoulder were practically useless but he didn't care. He barely registered the extreme physical pain that accompanied his rapid movements and protested heavily his use of that arm. He reached out his left hand and grabbed with all his might the bottom of her gi top, pushing against her hips with his severely injured right hand.

One hard tug and a low bellow from Piccolo as his right arm sent stabbing pains all the way up to his neck was heard before the loud "rip" of the fabric. He had been hurried but not _too_ careless. He had ripped the gi from the bottom half up and it fell away from her and flittered in the wind for only a moment before landing with a loud "thud" on the ground.

It had turned completely to stone in midair. They could hear Dabura laughing all the way from the building. When or how he had gotten back there Piccolo did not know or care.

Konna sank to her knees beside him looking at the scrap of cloth she had just been wearing. Piccolo was already kneeling from the position he had to be in to rip her shirt off. She looked up at him wide-eyed and a fierce blush beginning to creep up on her cheeks. She looked down at herself to realize she only had her sports bra for cover. Her arms instantly went around her chest in embarrassment.

She looked up at him again and opened her mouth to say something but obviously thought better of it. She looked almost angry at him for saving her. Good, he needed her to be angry. Because at the moment it was all he could do to keep from imagining her with more clothes missing. She needed to yell at him, get furious with him.

He could react appropriately then. He could easily match anger with anger. But she didn't, she just looked at the ground silently and hunched her back dejectedly. She seemed defeated and Piccolo couldn't understand why. He had saved her. Again.

Against all the odds and all the times he had told himself not to. His first reaction would always be her safety. He needed her safe and well, he didn't have a choice in the matter.

He blinked a new gi into existence for her. He let it fall to the ground in front of her and turned to give her privacy enough to put it on. Goku, though relieved enough that Konna was okay, was more concerned now for Krillin. Supreme Kai explained that Krillin could only be restored back to normal if Dabura was killed.

Piccolo listened halfheartedly as he moved his shoulder carefully and tried to push it back into place himself. It did not work on the first try so he grunted in pain and moved to press his hand against a cliff and try his luck that way. It did not take much force for the cliff to crumble and his shoulder to still be out of joint with his arm.

"Here, let me." Konna offered, her voice startlingly smooth. "It'll be quicker and a lot less painful."

Piccolo knew he shouldn't let her touch him at all. No skin on skin contact. He would regret it later when his pain came back full force. His mind was screaming at him to tell her to back off. Yell in her face that it was her own fault his arm was out of socket, he wouldn't have minded being turned to stone. It would have been a relief to be made of stone after everything he had lived through that day.

But he didn't. He paused long enough to see if she would back away and rethink her offer. She didn't. So, he bent down so that he was squatting next to her and let her realign his arm and push it back into socket. He couldn't help the painful moan that escaped his mouth as she did, though she was far more gentle than she needed to be.

"I'm…sorry," she started, backing away to let him stand. "Um, about that. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He scoffed at her misplaced concern. "Forget about it."

She nodded and began to turn, perhaps to go to her father again. The man had decided to go into Babidi's ship and kill Dabura, Vegeta was just as enthusiastic about picking a fight. They both were not listening to Supreme Kai who vehemently warned them that it was a trap and to stay put.

Neither listened.

"Konna, Piccolo…you guys coming or what?" Goku called, sounding like a child who had just been given a toy for his birthday.

Konna nodded from next to him and took one step in her father's direction.

"Right behind you." She said, nodding for him to go ahead.

Goku's smile lessened only slightly and he glanced quickly toward Piccolo before shooting off toward the canyon below. Vegeta followed soon after so that Konna and Piccolo were left relatively alone. Supreme Kai was muttering about the stubborn Earthlings being too defiant for their own good before he, too, shot off toward the building.

"Thank you, Piccolo." She said, looking up at him with those sad eyes from before.

"I said forget about it." He grumbled, knowing full well he sounded cross and agitated. That was the point, she needed to get it through her head that she should be cross with him too. The sooner she stopped all the pleasantries the sooner they could move on.

Well, she could move on. He would be stuck in his depressive rut forever. No matter how many centuries he lived he would never be over her. He should hate her for that too, for making him so dependant on her…but he didn't.

"You keep saving me and I appreciate it. I have to say thank you." She looked past him toward the canyon. "Let's go, before Dad and Vegeta get themselves into trouble."

He didn't wait to be told twice. He watched Konna take a backward glance toward Krillin before he followed after the others, leaving her a few seconds behind him. The man was still cement laden and marble white in his frozen state of fear. Piccolo felt a twinge of pity for the human. He had never disliked Krillin. It seemed an unfair fate for a good man.

But what could he honestly say of fate? It had dealt him a losing hand. He had been given a gift many years ago. He held on to that gift with a grip so tight he let it slip right through his fingers. He would never believe in fate for anything again. He had learned his lessons and by all the kais these were hard ones to be taught:

Never trust anyone, eventually they will hurt you.

Rely on no one but yourself, then you will only have yourself to blame.

Leave fate to the idiots that deserve to live life the hard way.

Passion is for the fools who don't know to run as far from it as possible.

Loneliness trumps pain any day.

Love is a slow death.


	27. We Have Only Ourselves to Blame

A/N: I don't own the quotes, they belong to the people I have sited.

Chapter 27

_"__Love is a temporary madness.  
It erupts like volcanoes and then subsides.  
And when it subsides you have to make a decision.  
You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together  
that it is inconceivable that you should ever part.  
Because this is what love is.  
Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement,  
it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion,  
it is not the desire to mate every second minute of the day...  
That is just being "in love"  
which any of us can convince ourselves we are.  
Love itself is what is left over when being 'in love' has burned away,  
and this is both an art and a fortunate accident.__"_

_- __Louis de Bernières_

Piccolo looked over at Dabura with disgust, a state of agitation about him that nearly sent waves of anger rolling off his body. Anyone within a five foot radius could tell he was still in his foul mood. They had dispatched of the Frieza-like guard easily, or rather Vegeta had after winning a round of rock-paper-scissors against Goku.

That arrogant prince had made a nuisance of himself, but what else was new? He was always like that. Then Goku took his turn against the next goon to come out of the works. It was always the same. The overgrown goblin named Yakon quickly let everyone know it was going to rip Goku to shreds but, as always, Goku beat him easily enough. Gave that ingrate so much light energy it literally imploded.

It was the most interesting thing that had happened yet. Otherwise, the fights had not been gruesome or even much of a show.

But Dabura, he was not one to be underestimated. Supreme Kai warned them repeatedly but, for all his supposed wisdom, he seemed in a state of continual shock and awe at the strength of Earth's warriors. He mentioned that he did not realize how strong Saiyans were until that day, or how stubborn. Piccolo agreed readily with that, Saiyans were in a class all their own when it came to certain personality traits.

Stubbornness being one of them.

Usually Piccolo would let them have their fun and not be a spoil sport, as long as the stakes weren't too high; but now he was downright seething at their games. They should kill Dabura, which would heal Krillin, so they could get on with the actual mission: to destroy Buu. Supreme Kai wanted that exact same thing but no one would listen, even Konna seemed to be enjoying the show Vegeta and her father were putting on against Dabura.

Piccolo smirked at the idea of someone getting spit on, that would be just peachy. He couldn't pretend that seeing Vegeta suck forever as a Grecian-style statue wouldn't give him a small ounce of satisfaction, but he let the entertaining thought filter out of his mind as quickly as it came. No use expecting any such luck, because Lady Luck didn't seem to be on his side these days. And, like it or not, Vegeta was strong enough to be worth his weight as a fighter. If Buu was half as terrible as Supreme Kai let on then they would need every senshi present and accounted for when the battle started.

With any ounce of good fortune it would not come to that.

He heard a sigh and arched his neck in just the right way to catch a glimpse of Konna, who was a spectator in the battle between the three ahead. She had respectfully let her father and Vegeta have their fun, she knew how much they needed the thrill. He was relieved that she was not fighting, he wouldn't have to watch and pretend not to care about her welfare. At least for now he could earnestly not care about the outcome, except that Goku or Vegeta being turned to stone would become a real inconvenience later.

He rolled his eyes as Goku yelped out of the way when Dabura sent a wad of spit flying through the air at him. He was safe enough but Vegeta berated the "idiot" severely from a nearby boulder. The room they were in, which was inside the ship, was as magical as Babidi himself. It would turn or twist with no warning, change temperature from freezing to smoldering in a matter of minutes. There would be cliffs that crumbed on sight or gravity that changed on a whim.

Basically they had to expect and predict what would happen next, which was impossible, so it put them all at a disadvantage. Plus, they all had to be very wary of the energy they used. Any energy they expended inside the ship was directed to Buu's shell. Once enough energy was gathered Buu would be released. Which, of course, was just wonderful.

And to top it all off there was no way to exit the ship once they entered it. They would have to pass all the tests and kill all the fighters while _not_ using too much energy until they made it to Babidi himself. The alien was a magician and could control anyone with even an ounce of evil in their heart, which made him not very powerful physically but tremendously powerful practically...because face it, there were a lot of evil people on the planet he could control. Some of them were extremely powerful fighters too, though Piccolo was not about to point fingers at Vegeta, Tien, Eighteen or himself. Still, the truth was the truth.

They would all have to stay overly cautious if an all-out war with Babidi came about.

"They're just playing around." Supreme Kai said in exasperation. It seemed Goku and Vegeta could even grate on the patients of a saint...literally.

For the time they were tag-teaming against Dabura. One would get in a few good hits and then the other would take a turn.

"At least their sharing." Konna said, sounding more like a mother defending two children. "They don't usually play so well together."

"Play?" Supreme Kai repeated, his temper finally coming through in his voice. "This is not a game. They should take this more seriously."

Konna's eyes widened a little and she nodded at him, turning to look back at the fight.

"Dad, come on. You need to beat him already." Konna said, obviously trying to show her respect toward Supreme Kai's demands.

"Shut it, girl." Vegeta snapped from a floating rock, pointing his finger down at her. "Unless you intend on getting off your lazy-"

Vegeta was stopped mid-stream by Goku, who bounded up to him and slapped him on the shoulder. That was the tag, of sorts, and Vegeta took his turn eagerly at Dabura. He forgot to be angry at Konna, he was too focused on the target now.

"Konna, it's not that we don't want to just beat him up already. I'm getting tired, myself." Goku leaned on one leg more than the other and put a hand on his left hip. "But, you know, it's not as easy as it looks. We can't power up, we can use any ki blasts and we're having dodge some seriously dangerous loogies."

Konna coughed at her father's slang and clamped her hand over her mouth. Still, she couldn't hide the chuckles that were slipping through her fingers. Goku smiled down at her and saluted to Supreme Kai, who was not amused in the least.

"They're not taking this seriously at all." Piccolo heard him mutter sorely. "Not one of them."

Then he turned his head toward Piccolo and scowled at him no less intensely than he had the other three. Piccolo knew the Kai could hear every morose thought he had been thinking that day and wondered if it had made him agitated. Still, he wasn't the one taking this lightly. None of this was a game to him; he wasn't laughing at their foolish antics.

"No, you're certainly not." Supreme Kai admitted, staring Piccolo in the eye evenly. "But you would be of more use if you weren't wallowing in self pity."

Piccolo snarled and crossed his arms tightly across his chest, his blood felt like it was boiling beneath his skin. He could feel his pulse in his ears, his antenna, even in the tips of his fingers. He had been holding on to his cool by a thin shred, a wire so frail it could have been snapped in two by the slightest word or action.

What was worst of all, aside from having a Kai tell him he was downright pitiful, was the fact that Konna had heard him. She pretended very well and even looked like she was completely engrossed with the fight in the distance but her heart didn't lie. Her scent did not lie. He could tell the difference in her between five seconds ago and now, she was suddenly nervous. She was on edge and trying desperately to feign ignorance.

But he could tell. He knew her too well not to notice the change in her breathing, her drying throat as she attempted to swallow, her abrupt inability to keep her fingers still at her sides. All this he knew just by listening to her and glancing at her from the corner of his eye. He could read her so well it was ridiculous, she was an open book to him. He hated the very thought of her feeling sorry for him.

He should have been angry at Supreme Kai, which in a way he was, but if she began to pity him he would loathe her for it. He was not a charity case. He did not want her sympathy, he wanted her rage. He wanted her to fight him, to hate him, maybe even kill him. He would let her do it, to end his miserable existence now would be a blessing.

He gnashed his teeth together and could taste the blood from where he was cutting into the sides of his tongue. He mentally thought of every vile name he had ever heard and called her that. He stopped glancing at her from the corner of his eye but, rather, shamelessly glared at her from the where he stood brooding. If looks could kill she would have been nothing but a pile of dust on the floor.

She must have felt his eyes on her because she took her gaze off her father and looked down at the ground for several seconds. Finally, she peeked a glance across toward Piccolo and a tiny gasp escaped her as she noted his deathly scowl directed at her. She jerked her head and eyes back toward the fight and he watched in pain as she eventually had to wipe tears from off her cheeks.

Her pain was his pain, he couldn't help that. He had to fight desperately against a feeling of guilt that threatened to overcome him.

Now she hated him, surely. She could not still feel sincerely concerned for him, she must be angry or hurt or bitter. He would fight her that very moment if he could. She would fight back and kill him when it became necessary, then they would both be set free. She would hate him and not feel obligated to pity him, he would be dead and sent to hell. Both would get their just rewards.

But now was not the time, or the place, or the circumstances under which to fight her. Not that he could have actually gone through with it, anyway. For a reason he could not explain her was always on his mind. It was always his instinctive reaction. So, fighting her to the death was not an option, only rambling thoughts caused by his depression.

He would have to pick a fight with Vegeta, then. That monkey wouldn't care to blow him into Outerworld just for the fun of it, no invitation necessary.

Strangely enough, not but a few minutes later, Dabura ended the fight and fled through a secret door somewhere in the room. To Piccolo it did not seem like he had been in any real danger, if anything he was holding his own very well against Goku and Vegeta. Supreme Kai was just as unsure of Dabura's odd move and voiced it as the room reverted back to it's original shape. Still, there were no doors to exit by. They were all stuck.

Each room they had passed, which was three total thus far, was the exact same as the one before it. Blank white walls, tile floor, and a single door that would appear only twice: once when something was coming out to fight them and again when they defeated it and moved down a level. Babidi was not playing around when he built it. There was no escape without going all the way down to the bottom level, it was ingeniously designed.

Vegeta began a verbal assault on Goku the moment the room stopped shifting. Konna seemed content to lean on the far wall away from the group, and Piccolo couldn't agree with her actions more. He, himself, stayed nearer the wall opposite her. He wanted no more reason to interact with her than necessary.

_Why not?_ He heard his own voice say. _Go ahead and fight her. She's too strong for you to hurt anyway._

Piccolo shook his head and scowled at the tile harder, clearing his mind in the process. Only ten seconds later he felt a force hit him, like gravity had suddenly shifted and made him five times heavier than normal. The weight was not horrible but it was jolting nonetheless.

_She deserves a good punch._ His voice said again. _Then she'll know you mean business. She can't pity you if she's angry at you instead._

Piccolo huffed and leaned against the wall, his breathing coming in shorter huffs than before. He hated these stupid, internal dialogues. He wasn't usually prone to them, his meditations kept him from being too split or confounded to pull off inward struggles. Considering he had both Nail and Kami floating around somewhere in the nether regions of his mind, he decided he was doing fairly well at keeping himself sane.

Still, he had a point. She couldn't pity him and hate him at the same time.

_Exactly._ He heard again, this time he uncrossed his arms and put his hands against this cold wall. _She's been playing you. She lied to you. She said she would never leave and now she wants nothing to do with you. _

Piccolo growled and rubbed his clammy hands on the front of his gi. This was not going to work, he had to derail this train of thought quickly. They had both agreed this was for the best, it was not just her decision to end their relationship. No good would come from rehashing it over again.

_But you didn't want it._ He thought bitterly. _It was too soon. You didn't get what you wanted from her. She said she loved you but look at her now. She's probably already decided on a human man to be with._

Piccolo gritted his teeth and massaged his temples with his pointer and index fingers, trying to eliminate the growing pressure in his skull. He had the beginning signs of a terrible headache, and his inner turmoil and sudden schizophrenic tendency was alarming. He couldn't remember ever feeling so pressured before, or so torn.

He knew she couldn't possibly be involved with someone else, there was no other man in her life aside from the senshi and her family. Besides, although it felt like a lifetime ago, they had just ended their relationship that morning. There had been no time for her to fall in love with someone else.

_You don't know that._ His voice told him, beginning to sound too high and shrill to be his own. _She could have been falling in love with someone else for months and you wouldn't know it. Someone at her school, someone in the city or her grandfather's village._

He shook his head again, this was not going to do. He had to stop this, there was no way she would betray him that way. She could not ever be that deceitful.

_She lied about staying with you._ The voice said. _She lied about loving you. She told you she would spend forever with you, making memories with only you. She said you could never be rid of her. She's a liar._

"Ahh, grrah!" He heard a male voice yell just ahead of him, taking his attention off his own internal debate. It was Vegeta, he was holding his head like it was splitting open from the inside out.

Piccolo felt a twinge of dark apprehension hit him as Vegeta began to bend with the force of his pain. He looked like he was trying to crush his own head between his hands, that's how terrible the pain was for the Saiyan. And Vegeta was no pushover, Piccolo knew that much. If he was in some kind of torment Piccolo didn't have any idea what could be that powerful.

He had seen Vegeta laugh off broken bones, deep lacerations, and deadly ki blasts. Now he was in such agony he was hurting Piccolo's ears with his roars.

"Get out of my head!" He kept repeating, screaming at the top of his lungs at some invisible force.

"Fight it!" Supreme Kai yelled. "Don't let him win, Vegeta!"

Although Goku kept asking what was wrong Piccolo knew immediately what was happening. It was Babidi. He must be using his evil-controlling magic to overpower Vegeta, who would be a very potent enemy if he succeeded.

Piccolo made a move to knock Vegeta out, surely Babidi couldn't get to Vetega's mind if he was unconscious. But before Piccolo could take more than a single footstep he felt the room spin on its axis and was sent careening into the wall. A thick sense of vertigo made him off balance and nauseous, then the force of gravity tripled and sent him to his knees. His equilibrium was off, he couldn't manage to see anything straight. The room and all its occupants were distorted and keeping him dizzy.

_Fight!_ He heard, but this time it was a raspy, high pitched irksome voice. _Fight them!_

The voice repeated itself over and over until he could not take the ringing inside his head, it hurt him to the point of crying out. He held his hands to his head, placing them firmly over his ears and tried to drown out that annoying screech.

In the back of his mind, somewhere, lost amongst the unclear haze, he knew what was happening to him. It was the same thing that had already happened to Vegeta but, for all his attempts to fight it, he could feel the weight of the command begin to take its toll. He resolved to make himself stand and pushed all other thoughts aside until he was straight again. His legs felt shaky beneath him and he heard the others begging Vegeta to stop whatever it was he was doing.

Their voices were far away, miles and miles away from the sound of it. He opened his eyes and realized they were still in exactly the same spots as before, but their voices were muffled and jumbled together. Nothing made sense to him now, he couldn't figure out how to make this stop. The voice was no longer just another sound but a strict command. He was fighting a very powerful order that he felt the need to obey.

"Vegeta! Not in here!" Goku yelled, and Piccolo could feel Vegeta's power level heighten dramatically. That ape was powering up inside the space ship. Idiot! He would give Buu the energy he needed for certain if he continued.

"Vegeta, Please calm down!" Konna tried, but Vegeta started laughing eerily. His energy had sky rocketed above anything Piccolo had felt before. He must be stronger than Konna by now from the feel of it. Was that truly Vegeta's power or was it aided by Babidi?

"It's too late." Supreme Kai's forlorn voice rang out. "Look at his forehead. That symbol proves he belongs to Babidi now."

Vegeta began laughing so loudly Piccolo clamped his hands over his ears even harder, tempted to rip them off completely if the bellowing imbecile didn't shut up. He didn't think his ear drums could take any more of the yelling, screeching or laughing. His senses were so heightened at the moment he could feel the very vibrations their voices were making reverberate off the walls.

"We have to get him out of here!" Supreme Kai yelled.

"Dad! Instant Transmission!" Konna ordered, and Goku snapped his fingers in agreement at the idea.

"You're a genius!" He half-smiled, running over and grabbing Vegeta's arm.

Piccolo growled, he could have told Goku that was a stupid move to make. Vegeta lurched out of Goku's grasp instantly and slung him halfway across the room, making him flip mid-air and catch himself on his feet as gracefully as a feline. Goku's smile was gone and he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. Obviously, it had finally dawned on him that keeping a hold on Vegeta while he attempted to phase was going to be a lot more complicated than he had originally thought.

"Come on Piccolo, over here." Konna called to him, but at the sound of her voice his anger spiked nearly out of control. Stupid, halfbreed, lying wench.

_Fight! Fight them!_ The voice resounded in his head again, any gain in control he had found was lost. _Fight her! Kill her! _

The command was so powerful, he needed to obey it to find any peace. So, doing the only thing he could think of, Piccolo gritted his teeth, threw his turban off, and jerked his head around until it banged into the wall behind him. He would **not** be like Vegeta. He was not evil anymore, he would not be controlled that easily. It was one thing to feel powerless against a voice in his head but he could not permit that voice to control him. He _would_ not allow it!

"No, leave him. Babidi is dealing with him too." Supreme Kai said, motioning for Konna to come with them. "We'll get Vegeta out of here first. Piccolo will have to wait-"

"I'm not leaving him!" Konna shouted, her eyes wide with horror. "How can Babidi get to him too? He's not evil anymore."

"Anyone who has ever had darkness in their heart will _always_ be subjective to Babidi." He put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes tightly, listening as Goku tried to gain some kind of grip on Vegeta. But the man was so much more powerful now than before it was getting far too difficult, Goku couldn't keep up with him without transforming.

"Vegeta is a lost cause but we can't have Piccolo join him. We need out of here now!" Supreme Kai turned and put his arms up, causing Vegeta to stand perfectly still. He looked like invisible chains had been threaded around his entire body, holding him utterly motionless. Obviously, the Kai had a few tricks of his own up his sleeve.

"Come on, Konna. We have to go, I can't hold him forever!" Goku had Vegeta's now immobile arm with one hand and was reaching out for them to grab his other. Supreme Kai held on to him quickly.

"Piccolo, come on!" Konna pleaded. She ran over to him and reached down to try flying him over to the others.

Piccolo's skin burned where she touched his arm and he twisted around unthinkingly, connecting his elbow with her jaw and sending her flying across the room into the opposite wall. She jumped up and rubbed her jaw absently, as though it was the thought behind the action that upset her more than the pain of the injury. She stared at Piccolo appraisingly with her face drawn into an unsatisfactory frown.

Piccolo smirked. He knew that look, she was debating on whether she should fight back. He knew she could beat him, she could kill him without much effort. That was what he wanted.

But, even under the influence of Babidi he refused to fight her. The command was excruciating, his head was going to explode. She had to get away from there immediately or he would soon have no control left.

"Go. Get out of here!" He told her, his tone rough and low as it exited his mouth. He wondered at first if that was his own voice at all, it sounded more like his sire than him.

Konna shook her head quickly, breathing out a strained "No."

"Konna! Now! Come on!" Supreme Kai yelled. "He won't come with us, you're just making it worse."

Supreme Kai was touching her father's arm, who had put Vegeta in a headlock. The prince was grunting from effort as he attempted time and again to break the hold Supreme Kai had on him. All three men had sweat beads rolling down their temples from the strain. But Konna stood her ground and her gaze fluttered between Piccolo and the others until she stood transfixed on Piccolo.

"Not without Piccolo." She said again, slowly and deliberately without looking away from him. "He would never leave me. I have to stay here and help him."

"Go!" Piccolo yelled, banging his head against the wall again. If he could knock himself out the demands would go away. That would make life so much simpler.

Supreme Kai's appalled face was stupefied first and then he stammered for a moment. "He...he can't... you can't help him. You're the one making it harder for him! He'll break the hold if _you_ go! Please, Konna, come with us!"

"No!" She yelled again, this time looking at her father square in the eyes. He was ready and waiting for them to touch him. Instant Transmission would only take a second if she just grabbed a hold of his outstretched hand.

"Get out of here!" Piccolo yelled at her again, ramming his hands against his temples and pushing hard enough that he began to see black dots at the edges of his vision.

Vegeta let out a roar that shook the building they were standing in, he was beginning to break the hold Supreme Kai had on him. He powered up even more and started letting his energy push Goku off of him, his ki shield was forming around himself so thickly Goku's grip was slipping.

"Now Goku, go now!" Supreme Kai yelled desperately. "All this energy is going straight to Buu."

Goku sent a pleading look toward Konna but, whatever face he saw on her only made him nod. He only glanced at Piccolo once and then across the room to his daughter again.

"I'll be back for you both!" he yelled but the last part was cut off as he phased out of the ship.

Complete silence ensued as Piccolo's vision blurred and he pushed harder on the weakest points of his skull. He crouched down and bashed his head against the wall from the side, this time when he pulled away he could see his own purple blood staining the once-white panel. Pain was secondary, he felt very little of it. But the dizziness was consuming, his eyes were clouding over with spots of black and gray. One more good hit to his temple should knock him out completely or kill him, either way would suit him fine.

He twisted and would have done just that but a hand pulled him away and slid him down the marble floor to the center of the room, away from all the walls. He was crouching down in the middle of the floor and it took him several seconds to stand up. Now the pain was coming in waves, his head ached and he could see blood dripping off his chin and onto the ground.

"Stop it Piccolo." She said to him. "You'll kill yourself."

Piccolo bared his teeth at her in warning, growling as he backed away from her toward a wall. Any wall. He had to get away from her, he would have to fight her if she got any closer.

"Don't, please. Just let me help you." She pleaded, taking a cautious step forward. "Please."

Piccolo flung himself backward until he was next to a wall again, his hand touching the cold tile of it tentatively. The voice had been drowned out so well before, but it's aftereffects were cutting through him from the inside out. Part of him wanted death, unconsciousness, coma...anything that would make his brain stop working. Another part screamed for him to fight against her, to dig his nails into her flesh until she felt the same pain he did. His heart fluttered at that thought and his brain quickly went into reverse, forcefully reminding him that he could never hurt her. He could feel the weakness in his knees begin to set in and the nausea in his stomach turn to bile, it was his knee-jerk reaction anytime he thought of purposefully harming her.

Then, the worst part of all, his body ached to touch her in every possible way. Hold her, kiss her, grab her, bite her...rip her clothes off. He didn't know which was worse, his body's longing or his fight or flight instinct telling him to tear her to shreds. Both were abominable and he knew what a vile creature he was for feeling both of them, and at the same time no less. What had Babidi turned him into?

He couldn't take it. He swung his head around to connect the wall with his temple again but she was too fast, she pulled him away and slid him across the floor. He had a sense of déjà vu hit him forcefully when he realized this was the exact same move he had used to keep her away from Dende all those months ago. She was being passive aggressive with him, she was trying not to hurt him.

_Too late._ He thought dejectedly, she had already hurt him far worse than he had ever imagined possible.

He stood shakily and did more than growl this time, he looked directly at her and snarled like a feral animal. He wiped the blood from his forehead and across his neck onto his gi, then paced back and forth. She wasn't going to let him do this, was she? She wouldn't let him end his pointless, agonized existence. She was going to stand there and make him look at her and never be allowed to touch her again. She would make him feel this terrible pain all day, every day, until he died a slow and miserable death.

He growled again in frustration and put his hands to his head, wondering if it was possible to crush his own skull before he passed out. Before he could attempt it she was in front of him, pulling his hands off his head in a strong but gentle gesture.

When she pulled away his blood was on her hands, he noticed. The symbolism hit him hard and he couldn't help but laugh wickedly at the irony of it. The innocent should never have tainted hands, he was the one with the death of hundreds marked against him. She had never murdered before, she never could. She would not fight him and he knew it. She would never give him relief or end his misery.

He pushed her back roughly enough that she flipped in the air and landed at least twenty feet away. She kept staring at him with this look of utter sympathy. He growled as he remembered what Supreme Kai had said and what she had heard. He felt a part of him, somewhere deep inside that was covered with layers of self-restraint, break open. An anger and burning fire built in the pit of his stomach until he couldn't handle the heat of it.

"Don't look at me!" He yelled at her because she was the root of all his suffering. But his voice was all wrong, it was his Sire's voice and not his own. "I told you to go! Why did you stay?"

She seemed torn with indecision, looking down and all around the room until she finally eyed him again.

"I can't leave." She whispered. "You wouldn't."

"Stop!" He growled, his words sounding more like an animal's wail than a man's voice. "Just stop!"

She shook her head and her face smoothed for a moment in confusion. "Stop what? I want to help you."

He felt the blade of a knife enter his chest and stab his heart at her words. "Don't you dare pity me."

She let out a groan and put her hand to her head. "No, of course I don't."

"Get away!" He yelled, watching as she took several steps toward him. She didn't listen, she kept coming toward him.

"Just because we...aren't...together now, doesn't mean I don't care about you." She said, and if her words could cut he would be nothing but a pile of bloody limps on the marble tile. How could she say such things? Didn't she realize...didn't she understand? She was killing his heart slowly, painfully, agonizingly with her simple words. Too bad his body couldn't be destroyed as easily.

"Go." He said desperately, turning away from her. He clamped his mouth shut and closed his eyes tightly enough that he felt the dizziness come on him again. "Just go."

"I can't. We're in this together, like it or not." She said, now her voice sounded directly next to him.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her, that angelic face of hers was drawn up into a half smile. What did she have to smile about? Well, she was rid of him, that was one thing. But this situation did not call for cheerfulness. They were stuck in a room with no doors, no way to escape, and his mind felt like a tattered, bloody maze. And they were alone. That was worse than anything.

"Piccolo, your head." She said, lifting her hand to touch his bleeding temple. "Let me try and fix that."

She reached around and grabbed his cape, ripping off an edge of it to wrap around him.

"Get away!" He told her again, grabbing both her forearms and clenching them tightly. He felt the smoothness of her skin under his fingers and gritted his teeth to keep his mind from going down that path.

"Put pressure on it, the bleeding will make you dizzy." She said softly, but he didn't let go of her arms immediately.

"Stop. Being. So. Nice." He said, losing some of his composure with each word. He could smell her so well from this distance. She was so sweet, better than anything he could ever remember.

"You want me to be mean?" She asked, adding a small, wry chuckle at the end of the question.

That was it. He lost his temper, she was toying with him. Forcing him to feel something for her that he desperately did not want to. He pulled on her and flung her by her forearms across the room, habitually retracting his claws so as not to scratch her in the process.

"I want you to fight me." He yelled, attacking her the minute she righted herself on the tile. It was a slow move that he knew she would see coming. Otherwise, his would not be able to attack at all. The voice was gone, the one that was an intruder inside his mind, but the command was still there. He was fighting it will all his might, relying on a much stronger bond to help him.

"No!" She yelled, blocking him easily with her knee.

Then he punched her middle and connected his knee with her head, sending her flying backward into the wall. He could have vomited in that moment if he had drank any water that day, she was bleeding from her nose and leaning against the wall. She could have blocked that, she _should_ have blocked it. Why didn't she?

"Fight back!" he yelled, grabbing her up by the arms and shoving her into the wall fiercely. Her head hit and she grunted in pain. She had tears leaking down the sides of her eyes but still she would not defend herself. He could feel his legs turn to jelly under him from causing her pain, he fell to the ground and took her with him. He couldn't keep doing this, his body was in mutiny again his actions. He _could not_ continue hurting her.

"Fight me." He barked, bruising her arms as she yanked her off the ground and slammed her into the wall again.

She shook her head, tears running down her face freely and mixing with the blood from her nose. She would have wiped it all away if he hadn't such a vise grip on her arms. He wondered absently if he had pulled them out of socket but, since she was not writhing in pain each time he yanked her back, they probably weren't.

He growled again and let go of her left arm, grabbing a handful of her hair roughly until her neck arched back. Now she was facing him, both on their knees, both bleeding. But her eyes were closed so tightly he wondered if she was feeling dizzy too. His dizziness was gone now, only a dull aching in his head remained.

"Just fight me." He said, but somehow his voice wasn't as rough as before. He sounded pleading more than authoritative. She shook her head and he started letting go of her hair. "Why?"

She seemed to gurgle rather than answer, then shrugged. He could see more tears squeeze out of her shut eyes and roll down her face. Her nose had stopped bleeding and she used her free hand to wipe her face off, but it was almost useless to try. She was marred and messy.

"Why?" He asked again, trying fervently to sound more forcefully than before. He grabbed her hair in his hands again and gripped her arm tighter. He knew he couldn't do this much longer. Her pain was his pain, he was losing his resolve to restrain her. Since she refused to beat him in any fashion his temperament changed to one of resignation, he felt the determination leaking out of him with every moment she denied him his deserved comeuppance.

"I can't." She answered, opening her red eyes to look at him and repeated "I can't."

She raised her free hand up and tried to touch his head, fear and tenderness etched into her voice. "You're bleeding again."

The minute her finger touched him he burned again, his anger boiled and he could feel the heat radiating off him. Something about her touch made his body react this way, like she was igniting a fire under his skin.

He slammed her against the wall again with more emphasis than before, she cried out as he pulled her hair back enough that he felt at least part of the handful come lose. She clenched her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip, not once making a move to defend herself. He lost his temper, again, and roared like a wild beast in front of her.

"Why? Stupid, halfbreed, girl!" He yelled at her, banging her back against the wall. "Fight back! Do it already! Kill me!"

She just took it, she didn't try and do anything to him. She could have so easily sent him flying across the room, broken his arms, snapped his neck. Anything she imagined doing she was capable of. She was not weak, he was the weak one in comparison. So why didn't she attack? She refused to retaliate. Why?

"I can't." She kept saying. "No, I can't." Over and over and over again she said that until Piccolo could see nothing but red in his fury.

Finally, he pulled his hands up to grab her head and leaned it back, she was tilted upward enough that their noses might have touched if he had allowed it. He felt her chest expanding as she breathed raggedly against his abdomen, such was their height difference.

"Why!?" He growled. "Is it pity? Is it guilt? Why wont you fight back?"

He was clenching his hands so hard around her head he thought, given much more pressure, he might cause her to pass out. Her eyes fluttered open for the first time in several minutes as she breathed out a sob, her mind opening up to him for the first time that day. She was unhindered. Her mind was as exposed to him as his had been for her that night in the cave.

He gasped sharply at the unrestrained thoughts in her mind. Everything was free for him to see and feel. Nothing was being held back or shielded from him. It was the first time he had ever heard her so clearly in his life.

He sensed her dizziness as she was very close to unconsciousness, so he relaxed his grip on her head. She was remembering back to earlier that day after he had saved her, when she had memorized him. He felt it, more profoundly than ever...her love for him. So strong, so unsure, and completely misinterpreted. He breathed out a ragged breath as he bent and pressed his forehead against hers. Her completely irrational, juvenile misjudgment of his intentions baffled him.

She thought he didn't want her. No, she _believed_ he didn't _desire_ her. All along that was her fear. Everything she thought about, every memory she had was laced with fear of rejection and inadequacy. Fear of him being disappointed in her, forced to be with her, unsatisfied with her. She could not have been more far from the truth and the viscous satire of the situation made a tired smirk creep up on his face.

But she loved him. Wanted him. Never wished to be separated from him, not for her education or her work or even to live in a city. She had his best intentions in her heart when she let him go. She truly believed it was best for him, because she somehow doubted his motives for being with her.

Stupid girl.

But she loved him, more thoroughly than he had ever imagined.

He released his grip on her head and she covered her face in her hands, leaning her forward until her head was resting on his chest. He touched her hair gently and leaned his face down to take in a deep breath of her scent. He felt his lips twitch up in a the beginnings of a smile as a heavy weight lifted off of him so swiftly he felt lightheaded again.

She shook against him with the force of her sobs and he pulled her up to face him again, she was crying and he couldn't figure out why.

"Are you sad?" He asked, his voice finally returning to its normal tone. If anything, he sounded more peaceful than he had in years.

Her face scrunched and her lips trembled as she tried to calm herself. He had the sudden urge to kiss them, it was the first time he had allowed himself that type of impulse all day. It felt like years since he had tasted her, was she still as sweet as before? He felt a growing need to be reminded.

He wondered if it was terrible of him to shift from abusive pursuer to loving friend so quickly. He should have hated that his entire state of being changed with the knowledge that she still wanted him, still loved him. He should have felt weak for needing that from her, he should have felt something other than what he was feeling.

But all he felt was relief, and desire. So much desire. It was difficult not to kiss her, he was actively waiting for her to calm down and trust him again. He didn't feel it was right to be intimate with her after beating her so badly. But, why didn't she fight back? She was not a damsel in distress, she could have stopped him any time.

"Hmph." She said, and he realized they were no longer blocking each other. She could hear his thoughts.

"Would you have fought me?" She asked, her breath finally regulating and her many attempts to clean her face finally beginning to help.

He shook his head. No, he wouldn't have. He would have let her kill him.

She breathed deeply several times and looked up at him warily. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, moving his hand to touch her cheek with his knuckle, moving his claws inward toward his palm. He desperately wanted to kiss her and he knew what she liked. He touched her bottom lip with his thumb waiting for her to part them. It was taking longer this time than it ever had before and he waited patiently for her to trust him and feel comfortable again. She kept looking at him skeptically, as if she half expected him to get up and walk away...or hit her again.

He cringed. He couldn't believe he had done all that, what on Earth had possessed him to...

Babidi. That piece of crap magician had gotten to him, he put his free hand up to his forehead to see if a permanent "M" was marked into it.

"You're not one of them." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling it down. She waited for him to break skin contact with her but he didn't, he held her hand at his side and did not let go. He tangled his finger with hers and rubbed her thumb with his own.

"I'm sorry." He said, sincerely meaning this apology more than any he had ever given. "I don't know what -"

"Don't." She said, shaking her head slightly. "You don't have to explain. I knew it wasn't you doing all that. At least, not on your own."

"I should have more control than that." He said, running his thumb across her lips again. She still was not parting them, which meant she still did not want a kiss yet. He longed for it though, he wanted her to realize quickly that he was himself again.

"You can't help it. You're a good man, Piccolo." She said, using her free hand to slowly, painstaking slowly reach up and touch his gi. "You have to deal with so much more than I do. Everyone has a weakness. There's no shame in that."

He heard her words but was far more interested in her finger where she was touching the part of the gi that covered his chest. She seemed so timid now. Before today she had been secure in her affection, even confident. Now she was waiting, asking permission to touch him. He frowned at the realization, this would never do.

But, he was doing the same thing. He kept waiting on her, waiting for her to say yes.

He decided to stop waiting.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers very carefully, very gently in case she pushed him way and told him to stop. He could handle her rejection if she was not ready yet, he had probably massacred her trust in him with that violent display earlier. She had every right now to allow physical contact.

"Piccolo." She whispered and he felt her uncertainty. He could hear the inner workings of her mind as she allowed him full access to her most private thoughts. In all their years together he could never remember a time that they were this open with one another. They had never been so unguarded, so free from insecurity.

"I want this." He said, knowing now that she needed reassurance. He had never allowed himself to give any kind of verbal encouragement, it was not in his nature. But if telling her would make her stay he would say whatever she needed to hear.

"I just want the truth." She said, listening to his own mental voice. "That's all I ever want. I don't want you sugar coating your feelings or...just...telling me what I want to hear."

He leaned down and kissed her again, very lightly like before. He kept waiting for her to feel comfortable again but she was so uneasy. She did not yet kiss back, she pulled away and her eyes scanned the room.

"I keep thinking Dabura or some minion of Babidi will come waltzing in to kill us." She said, nervously laughing at herself.

Piccolo frowned deeply and looked around the room. "I can't feel Babidi's magic anymore, his control is completely gone."

"So, has he left?" She asked.

Piccolo breathed out deeply and put a hand to his head. "I imagine he has bigger fish to fry with Vegeta out there...somewhere."

Konna nodded and relaxed. "I haven't felt anyone's ki since dad left, but he said he would come back to get us."

Piccolo did not nod, his head hurt far too much for it. He watched as Konna leaned back against the wall and slid down to sit, pulling his arm for him to follow. He slouched down and let his head rest on the wall behind him. Konna had her head propped on his forearm and he could tell she was finally starting to relax.

He did too. His muscles unwound and he straightened his legs out in front of him but, for some reason, he did not like her being beside him. He wanted her closer. He turned, careful that her head didn't fall off his arm, and picked her up to place her in his lap. She smiled at him as he cradled her there. He was almost positive that they were alone now, he couldn't feel anyone from within the ship at all.

Soon enough, he assumed, Goku would return for them. As he sat there he hugged her to him tightly, not willing to even have a few inches between them. He felt so much better, so pleased and content.

His happiness depended on her. He looked down and noted the grin that she had on her own face, even as she tried to rest. Perhaps her happiness depended in large part on him as well.

They were indeed two sides of the same coin. But now they were together, just as they should be.

X-x-X-x-X

Piccolo jerked to attention when he heard the pounding of a heartbeat other than Konna's and his own. She had fallen asleep against him and he was in quiet meditation during their wait for Goku's return. Piccolo's vision was blurry for a few moments but when it cleared he noted it was not Goku that had returned, it was Dabura. He had entered from a door that was now their only chance to leave.

"How sweet." Dabura cooed, laughing lowly at the two.

Konna was up in an instant and standing in front of Piccolo protectively. He should have felt emasculated or at least offended by the gesture, but he wasn't. If Babidi was back as well he would be the target, trying to make him turn on Konna.

He stood beside her and scowled at Dabura, refusing to let himself be forced to take sides against her. He would not let himself be controlled.

_If Babidi gets to me, you have to make me unconscious._ He told her. She was silent for several seconds and he could hear her debate with herself.

_You know you have to. Don't kill me, just knock me out._ He said, looking over at her. _It's the only way he won't be able to use me against you._

She nodded once and then her focus was on Dabura again. They were not sure what he was doing here but, shouldn't he be aiding Babidi out where Vegeta was? Wherever Goku had taken them?

"Are you ready?" He asked, and Piccolo vaguely wondered what it was they were suppose to be ready for.

With that Dabura moved fast and attacked Konna first with a punch to her shoulder, then he pivoted and dug his heel into Piccolo's chest, knocking both into opposite walls away from each other. Piccolo's first instinct was to power up, which Konna had already started doing, but he knew instantly that was the goal here. He knew what Dabura was trying to do.

_Don't power up!_ He yelled at her, she stopped abruptly. He listened as she made the same connection he did, that they were being attached so Buu could be given more power.

Piccolo knew that meant something had gone terribly wrong with Vegeta. He wondered where everyone now was and if they had survived.

Dabura frowned and attacked again, going for Piccolo this time. Konna jumped onto his back and put him in a choke hold until he grabbed her up and she flipped out of his grasp. He sent spit flying at her but she moved to let it land on the floor. The room spun the next moment and then they were flying in space, on some type of asteroid.

Konna moved so that she was on a rock that made her tower over Dabura while Piccolo discarded his weighted cape and turban. Dabura went for Piccolo again and the two combated for a few minutes before Dabura tried to spit again, but Piccolo phased away just before being hit. Konna knocked Dabura's feet out from under him the next minute and she laced her fingers together to try hitting his head in a jack-hammer move. But he rolled out of her reach as she hit the rock and it crumbled to pieces.

Piccolo watched the fight for a moment and realized what Goku had meant by it not being easy. They could not power up, fire no ki blasts, no flying and absolutely no transforming. Anything they did, including all their current efforts, were being channeled trait to Buu.

Piccolo suddenly had an idea. He grabbed up his cape and ran toward Dabura as he fought Konna, twisting the cape into a tight knot along the way. He jumped, phased, laced the cape around Dabura's neck and pulled so tightly he thought it might sever the cloth. He tried not to put that much force behind the action, he needed that cape to stay intact or Dabura would never pass out.

It was a long shot, Dabura might not need air to survive. In which case this attempt would only prove to tick him off rather than knock him out. But while Piccolo was pulling and Dabura was reaching around and grabbing at his arms, Piccolo sensed that he was loosing stamina. Piccolo grinned and pulled harder, locking his elbows so they dug into Dabura's shoulder blades.

Konna was grinning and she tried punching hard into his ribs, all in an attempt to make him give out and double over. She had to be careful, though. Dabura kept trying to spit at her, which was disgusting in and of itself, so she starting standing back and waiting for the dark and dizziness to ensue.

Piccolo wasn't thinking about this and Konna didn't see until it was too late. It was getting too easy, Dabura could not be _that_ easy to take down. He should have started ripping the cape, tugging at it to come off his throat, but he never did. Piccolo noted a moment too late that Dabura had stopped his struggle to get loose.

He felt a hand on his wrist where he was holding onto the cape. Tingling was the first sensation he felt, next a slight pain like the sting of water that was too hot to touch. Then numbness, and it spread into his fingers. He tried to yank his hand away but Dabura easily pulled him off and threw him to the ground, wiping his own hand on his shirt.

Piccolo looked at his arm but it was no longer his arm, it was white cement. That demonic mongrel had either licked his hand or spit into it, Piccolo wasn't sure which. Now it was too late, Piccolo felt nothing all along his right side and it was rapidly moving over his entire body. By the time Konna made it to him, yelling out his name, he felt it sealing up his mouth and entering his throat.

She was hovering over him, not daring to touch him, and he saw angry tears spilling over her eyelids. She was flustered and red, screaming his name and demanding that he fight it. It was too late, by the time he couldn't hear her voice anymore he was in a total void. Complete blackness surrounded him and he was numb all over, not even pain registered in his senses anymore.

He felt nothing forever, saw nothing, heard nothing...time held no meaning. Had it been a minute, a day or a year of floating in his blackness? He remembered back to the last thing he had seen: Konna's face. He prayed to every higher power that some day, by some miracle, he would be able to see it again; be able to hear her voice again.

Death would have been so much better, death would have at least been closure. This was so much worse than death. This was nothing.

_He_ was nothing.

* * *

_She is more capable than most..._

_And she is led by Love._

_The world moves for Love. _

_It kneels before it in awe._

_- William Hunt_

Konna looked over at the body of Dabura, his head no longer attached. In fact, his head no longer existed. She blew it off without a second thought toward Buu. She hoped that stunt hadn't cost Supreme Kai his security. Surely just that one, single blast hadn't completely awoken the sleeping monster.

Either way she didn't care, she would worry about Buu if that time came. For now she waited on Piccolo to return to normal, which he hadn't yet. She had been waiting for several minutes and still he was stone. She was crouched down beside him looking at the cement face, touching his stone chest and arm. How had she not seen that? She didn't notice what Dabura was doing with his hands she was concentrating so hard on that cape, making sure it didn't tear.

She heard a cracking, like ice breaking up on the ocean. The perfect white marble Piccolo was encased in began giving way to a lime color. Finally, she saw his pink muscles, his indigo gi, blue obi, emerald skin. He was coming back, he was changing in front of her. When all traces of the cement was gone Piccolo sucked in a deep breath, groaning as he tried to sit up.

She helped him and waited until he stopped shaking, it was slight but the trembles were still present. She imagined it was from his muscles being bound so tightly, though he could not have been trapped like this for more than ten minutes. She had been too angry with Dabura, she had exploded moments after Piccolo's...accident.

"Dabura?" He asked, so she moved and showed him the headless body behind her. Piccolo smirked and he slowly stood up.

"You used a ki blast?" He asked, eying her suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I..." She waited a moment and looked to the ground. "lost my temper."

Piccolo breathed out deeply and grabbed her hand. "I would have too."

Then they were walking toward the door, which Konna had already smashed in, and into a dark room. Both were anxious to be out of the ship but only Piccolo could see without much trouble. He had easy vision in the dark, unlike Konna. He led her through until a light above their heads came on.

Motion detectors, he knew that. But what they found in the room was unusual: nothing. There was nothing in the room, no enemies and no doors. They waited, expecting the next one of Babidi's minions to come out and take them by surprise. But, after ten minutes of waiting, nothing happened. Konna was beginning to wonder what the deal was when suddenly, Piccolo's hand left her's and he backed away several feet.

"Knock me out, now!" He yelled at her, pushing his hands to his head.

Konna's eyes widened and she realized that Babidid was trying to get to Piccolo again.

"No, come here." She said, grabbing him and pulling him down to his knees with her. "Look at me, don't listen to him. You're not evil anymore. That's not a part of you."

Piccolo squinted at her, hands still on his head. She pulled them down to his sides and kept eye contact with him. She spoke verbally rather than mentally, she assumed he had far too much already being told to him psychically. She didn't need to add to the conundrum inside his head.

"Piccolo, don't look anywhere else." She said as his eyes glazed over and he glanced nervously around the room. "Just think about something good. Something that makes you happy."

His attention snapped to her again and he leaned back to sit down, grabbing her arms and leaning her forward. He did look at her, intently. He held her still in front of him and stared at her like she might disappear at any moment. She smiled at him and twisted her arms so she could hold on to him as well. She needed to keep him with her, keep his mind unclouded.

"I remember when I was a little girl and we were training together, we had sparred all day and then watched the stars that night. You told me about the North Star and I told you about Orion and Sirius." He was watching her so closely now, like his life depended on her every word. She tried to keep talking, keep him grounded and with only her.

"Piccolo, do you know what? The North Star also has a name, it's called Polaris." She reached out and touched his face, making sure he wasn't just looking at her but listening to her. His hand never left her arm, he followed it as she reached for him.

"There is a story for every star in the sky. So, I was thinking when we get back home we can look at the stars and I could tell you some of their stories." She saw him wince, like he was in pain, and then blink several times. He nodded at her.

"We will watch stars together again?" He asked, his voice strained and low.

"Yes. Yes we will." She said firmly. "When we are done with this mess we'll put it all behind us. All of it. We both know the truth now. We can be together again. We were...we were just..." She trailed off as she noted Piccolo was beginning to smirk. The edges of his lips were pulling up as she spoke into an almost evil grin.

She was worried now because she very rarely saw him do anything like that outside of battle. A face like that was reserved for someone he was about to attack.

"Piccolo? Are you still with me?" She asked, he composed his face instantly and his smile faded.

"Yes. Keep talking." He said, pulling her closer so that she was nearly in his lap again. "Don't stop."

"Okay, um, when we are done with Buu...I want to go home and tell Mom and Dad that we're back together. They were so upset Piccolo. They care about us so much, my dad was more worried about you than he was about me." She had to shift her weigh over as her knees started aching when Piccolo caught her up and pulled her to him. He arranged her so her back was to him and his legs were on the outside of her own, her back leaning against his chest.

It was an intimate position, not that she would have minded given any other circumstances than these. She turned her head up only to have him kiss her forehead.

"Keep talking." He said, his voice still low but not nearly as strained as before. He was touching her shoulders now, using his fingers to trace circles down to her upper arms. He had never used his fingers before, he had always used his knuckles. She could feel the slight hint of his nails on her skin but he was not being rough, he was not scratching her at all.

"Um, uhh...when we get home maybe you could come visit us more? I could go visit you some more too, but mom wasn't really happy about sleep overs." She turned as she chuckled at him but the laugh was caught in her throat. The way we was looking at her now, it was strange. He probed his mind trying to find what was causing such a face.

_Fight her._ She heard, a voice that was irritatingly high and scratchy. She felt Piccolo fighting against that voice, she could see him trying to remember things from their past. Wonderful memories they shared from their time together, all fourteen years of it.

_Take her! Fight her! Do whatever you want!_ She heard. She wanted to tell the voice to shut up but Piccolo moved his hands around her waist and pulled her up against him more, groaning as he did so.

"You have to talk, Konna." He said, his face deep in her wads of unruly hair. She couldn't imagine what she looked like right now. Wild hair, dirty, bloody face, tattered clothes. Still, she needed to keep Piccolo protected from Babidi.

"I love you. I've always loved you." She felt Piccolo squeeze her tighter and move one of his hands up to her neck, tracing her cheek. She had a difficult time not stuttering as she spoke. "I-I know this is d-difficult for you and I am so sorry, I wish I could do more to help."

"Say that again." He told her, moving his left hand from her stomach to her hip. His voice was smoldering, rough and low. He moved his hand across from her hip to her inner thigh, then back down under to her bottom until she gasped in surprise at his uncharacteristic brazenness. She grabbed his hand and pulled it away, though a small part of her regretted doing so. This type of touching was what she had longed for. But this was in no way the time or the place for it.

"Piccolo, what are you doing?" She stammered, turning to look at him though she knew she was flushed. His eyes were dark, lids slanted. She knew Babidi had to be doing something to him, Piccolo was never that bold on his own.

"Say that again." He repeated, leaned down and kissing her. She allowed that, it was gentle enough to start with. But it did not stay gentle for long. She felt his hand move to the back of her head and get tangled in her hair, the hand she held in her hand he moved to touch her face. She had to let go of his hand, her own did not bend in that direction.

The kiss was so endearing, like he had missed her mouth more than anything in the world. He acted as if their lips were getting reacquainted. She wanted to smirk at Babidi and show him just how much more power she held over Piccolo than he did. She wanted to yell up to him "Yeah, take that!" but, to her surprise, Piccolo deepened the kiss and moaned into her mouth.

She felt dizzy again but knew it was from the kiss and not a near-concussion this time. Piccolo lightly bit on her bottom lip and moved to kiss down her jawline. When he reached her ear he breathed into it and caught her earlobe between his lips, careful to keep his teeth covered. That was a first, it made her shudder and repress the urge to ask him where on Earth he had learned that.

He pulled her to him and lifted her so they were evenly face-to-face, he used the hand that was tangled in her hair to move her head gently over and expose her neck to him. It was impressive. He had never done these things before. They needed to stop, she knew somewhere Babidi was probably watching and/or getting ready to attack.

Both scenarios made her feel uneasy. But this seemed to be helping him and she didn't exactly dislike the attention herself, she had missed him terribly today.

"Say it again." He said against her neck, licking where his mouth had just been kissing.

"I l-love you." She said, breathy and stuttering.

He made some kind of growl or moan against her, she was not sure which it was. The hand he that held her by the bottom of her legs traveled up and grasped her back, pushing her too him harder. She felt his knee against her hip and his hand pressed into the soft spot between her shoulder blades. He didn't use his fingertips, his nails would have dug into her. It was his knuckles again, moving up and down like a massage.

It was as if he owned her, the tables were turned and he was the one in control. She wondered how she had lost her ability to command his attention, until all her focus was brought back to his mouth. He moved down to the exact spot where her neck met her shoulder, she could feel more than just his lips there as he did the same movements as before.

She absently noted there might be red marks all down her neck tomorrow from his actions, but she could not dwell on it. Her attention was elsewhere. The hand on her back he used to guide her arm around his own neck, draping it on his shoulder. He moved his knuckles along the tender, and somewhat ticklish, underneath of her arms all the way to her gi. Then he started down her side but stopped widway, took in a deep breath and moved his mouth and hand at the same time.

His mouth he moved to the hollow of her neck, just above her collar bones. This made her neck arch back but he still used the hand on her head to keep her comfortable, otherwise her neck would be terribly sore. Not a moment after he kissed her there his hand slid across her stomach and then up. She didn't realize how far up he would travel until he had already reached her chest, effectively groping her.

She gasped and grabbed his hand, pulling her entire body away from him. She scowled up at him, feeling him tighten his hold on her with his knee and left hand. "This isn't you Piccolo, this is Babidi messing around in your head."

Piccolo let out a huff and shook his head, turning a darker shade of green around his cheeks in the process. "I'm...I can't help it. You're all I can think about now."

Her scowl softened and she squeezed his hand in hers. "It's okay. Just think of where we are and what's going on. I want this too, but this isn't the time."

He nodded and closed his eyes tightly. He set her down on her knees so she was in front of him but not touching.

"Now, tell me one of your favorite memories." She ordered, grasping one of his hands and clinging to it.

She waited several seconds but he still had his eyes clamped shut. "Piccolo, come on. I think it will help."

He finally opened his them slowly and looked down at her. There were several seconds of silence while he debated on what to tell her. She waited patiently and listened to his indecision until she finally took it upon herself to peak in his thoughts. A fierce blush formed on her face as she watched him trying very hard _not_ to think about her bathing suit, her 'silky' legs wrapped around his waist, or her crimson colored underwear from their anniversary. Even her tattered sports bra was a pleasant memory he was attempted not to dwell on.

A nervous laugh escaped her. "I see that...um, you have some favorites in mind."

Piccolo shook his head and let go of her hand. He rubbed his forehead hard and refused to look at her.

"Sorry" He muttered.

"Don't be." She whispered, wondering what in the world she could do or say to help. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Those are some of my favorites too."

Piccolo growled as he let both his hands drop to his lap, cursing quietly at the floor.

"What is the voice saying?" She asked, trying to get some leverage over on it.

"Nothing. It's not saying anything anymore." He said, scooting back away from her slowly. She didn't let him go without grabbing his hand again. She needed to stay linked to him, somehow.

"Well, that's a good thing...isn't it?" She asked, wondering if perhaps they had defeated Babidi at his own mind tricks.

"No." He said, groaning as he disentangling his hand from hers. "I can't hear the voice but his effect is very...strong."

"Don't push me away, Piccolo. I'll help you. Just tell me what to do." She pleaded, scooting forward and trying to grab his arms again. He jerked out of her reach.

"No. Don't, it's not that easy." He turned himself around, eyes closed, breath coming in short gasps. "You're not a distraction, you're the target."

Konna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "How? You're the one he's attacking."

"To get to you." He said, still not turning around to meet her. "I can't explain...just listen, watch."

She listened attentively but heard nothing until she felt that tug on her mind, that pulling on the invisible sting that connected them inescapably to one another. She closed off her ears and tuned in to his mind, where the real battle was taking place.

She didn't understand at first what she was suppose to be hearing or seeing until it all came flashing at her in bright lights and loud noises. The command was to fight her, he kept seeing their fights in the past replayed over and over like a flimstrip. The voice had been screaming that she didn't care about him, didn't want him, didn't love him.

Piccolo was actually less effected by this than Konna would have thought. No, the worst thing happening was Piccolo's willpower being drained out of him. It was like Babidi was trying to suck every ounce of Piccolo's self control and fling it out a figurative window. Piccolo was no longer fighting to keep from hurting her, he was fighting control of his desire to take her.

Literally, physically _take_ her body in every since of the word. His urge was to make her his, like she remembered him wanting in the field before they broke up. But this was different, he never let on to how much he wanted her, longed for her, and was immensely attracted to her. She had always known he cared for her, wanted to be around her. She knew he loved her more than anyone else since that night in their cave.

But she had never known that he could want her like he did. To need her so much that his fulfillment in life came from her presence in it. She made him happy, and Babidi was trying to stop that. He was pushing Piccolo to hurt her in any way he could. Inhibition thrown to the wind, because the sooner he could let go of his restraints the sooner he would belong to Babidi. She was the one obstacle he needed to defeat, the one thing blocking Babidi's complete control.

She would not let that happen. Not to Piccolo, he'd been too good for too long for this to happen.

She stood up and started walking away, pacing back and forth.

"We have to get out of here." She said, touching the walls in hopes of finding a latch or loose tile. She found nothing. "Ugh, and where's dad? He should be here already."

Piccolo sat lotus style in the middle of the floor, head buried in his hands, unmoving. She frowned deeper and walked to the edge of the room, pushing on the wall to try and reveal a hidden door. One always appeared to go to the next room, so surely it didn't just form out of thin air.

Piccolo's head jerked up and he looked at her, his eyes wide and a scowl slowly forming on his face.

"Did you hear that?" He asked her, making a move to stand up.

"Hear what?" She answered, turning her back to the wall.

"Something..." He trailed off, looking from her to the wall.

Suddenly she felt hot metal around her neck, her wrists, then her ankles. Hooks of some kind pushed into her skin and pulled her backwards to the wallm linked chained connecting each hook as they tied her agianst the wall. She couldn't get free, every ounce of energy she used was being drained from her, no matter how hard she fought the restraints would become even stronger. And it was terribly painful.

Piccolo was next to her in a moment, reaching to yank the chains away but he abruptly stopped. She saw him snarl at nothing in particular, his eyes looking frantically around the room. She knew there was not a metal in the world that could hold her, so she jerked herself away from them. A deathly loud scream exited her mouth the moment she tried to lurch away, a shock equal to a hundred lightning bolts frazzled her every nerve ending. The hooks and chains that ran around her lit up and buzzed, making her feel weaker after the pain subsided.

"Don't move, those chains run directly to Buu." He warned. "Do nothing, they can only steal the energy you provide, struggling will make you weaker."

"How do you know?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

He shook his head. "He's giving me a choice. I can power up and start firing blasts into the walls or..." He trailed off.

"What? Or what?" She whispered, the way her head was turned it was not possible to speak much louder.

He began powering up and shot a large blast into the wall opposite them, it dissipated on contact. The wall was untouched and no trace of the blast was left behind.

"Piccolo, what will he do?" Still, all she could do was whisper. "You're going to free Buu doing this!"

He nodded at her, now making the building shake beneath him with his energy. "But I might not be enough." He said, more to himself than to Konna.

"Piccolo!" She whispered harshly. "What did he say?" She tried moving her arms but she immediately felt the rushing of her energy flowing out of her and into the chains. It was not as painful this time and it was not enough to make her too weak, but she realized then that Piccolo was right. Everything they were doing had to go straight to Buu. Nothing else made sense.

He growled and hunched over in his attempt to transform himself into what her father had dubbed a "Super Namek". Then he put a finger to his forehead and channeled it all to a mass boiling point. Konna knew this move, it was his signature ki blast...and very powerful. She couldn't understand, she was yelling at him mentally to stop but he kept bouncing it back at her as if a wall had been put up. He had never done that to her before.

What was going on?

"Makankōsappō!" He yelled, firing the corkscrew shaped beam at the wall. She thought for sure it would break the wall completely in two, and maybe part of ship as well, but she was wrong. The wall absorbed it all, not even a hint of a scratch was left behind.

"I don't understand!" She said, her voice raising as much as she could afford. "Why are you helping Babidi? Why are feeding your energy to Buu?"

She looked closely at him and there was no "M" on his forehead. She couldn't understand why he was doing this. He was good, not evil. He had Kami in him and a decade of nothing but just, fair works on his side. He was a senshi, an ally, and a friend.

He was _good._

"Please, Piccolo, stop this." She begged, starting to cry. She didn't think she had ever cried more in her entire life than she had that day.

"I can't!" He yelled, still powered up as far as he could go. Everything around them was shaking. He made the marble beneath him start to crumble. "I have to do it."

"No, you don't. You are good, Piccolo." She pleaded, trying to convince him. "Babidi is not in control, you can stop yourself. I know you are a good man!"

Piccolo shook his head, cringing as he looked at her. "I'm not doing this for Babidi. He gave me an ultimatum. I've made my choice."

"What choice?" She asked, the tears stinging her eyes. "If you're doing this to save me you're out of your mind. You know he'll just take my energy as soon as you've spent all of yours."

Piccolo grimaced, it was the first time she had ever seen his face so very readable. He used his face to show her all the inner turmoil of his mind. It was unnerving. He was a statue, no puns intended. He never showed his emotions, never gave away the secrets he had locked up inside.

"He won't need your energy if I'm enough." He said, putting his finger to his head again. She could see the sweat building up on his skin and knew he was going to overexert himself.

"What will we do once Buu is released? Huh? Supreme Kai said he is _too_ powerful to beat." She tried logic, which was usually Piccolo's pillar. The one thing Piccolo prided himself on most was his level head and logical reasoning.

That day it was not enough. He growled at Konna and did not give up his attempt.

"I will not lose you." He yelled at her. "Not again."

Her eyes widened at that and she fell silent. What could she say? She certainly couldn't move to stop him, couldn't argue with him. He was being so...so...

Human. So emotional. She had never seen him like this. Distraught, crazed, delirious with worry and anger. It made her wonder for the first time if this was how he had reacted to her death seven years ago. Had he been like this? Was this what the others were talking about when they spoke of Piccolo's "bizarre" behavior?

She understood why her father had been so reluctant to tell her about the whole ordeal. Piccolo was almost frightening like this.

"Piccolo, please, listen-" She asked, but he cut her off.

"No. Either he gets the energy from me or he rips it out of you." Piccolo said, firing another key blast into the wall. She sighed heavily and groaned.

"Are you hurting?" He asked immediately, his energy dropping dramatically. "Wait, the voice … it's gone."

She just stared at him and he at her. That's when they both heard it. Someone was calling their names. Both their names.

It was Goku first and then, miraculously enough, Krillin. They rushed into the room and both stopped dead in their tracks.

"Piccolo what are you doing? I bet I could feel you a planet away!" Goku said, frowning at him. "Listen, we gotta get out of here. You guys need to..." His voiced faded away when he noticed Konna on the opposite wall and saw the chains.

"Konna!" He yelped, and Krillin followed soon after.

"I'm fine dad, really." She said, noting that Piccolo had calmed down enough that he was actually starting to feel normal again.

"Good. But, can't you get out of those?" He asked, but the minute he touched them they both were shocked and scorched.

She screamed and he yelled, jumping back and grabbing his hand instinctively.

"Aww, ouch aw!" He kept howling, waving his hand like it was on fire. "That hurts!"

"Idiot." Piccolo growled. "Don't touch her, those run straight to Buu."

Goku snapped his fingers and turned to look at him. "That reminds me, Supreme Kai should be handling Babidi right now. I need to go and help him out, Babidi isn't so terrible once he doesn't have anybody to control."

"And Vegeta?" Konna asked, still whispering from her pose.

"Oh yeah, he's gonna be in the dog house for a while. But, eh, I think he's simmered down now." Goku smirked and looked over at Krillin.

"I guess you two took care a Dabura. Nice job." Krillin said, putting a hand on his hip and smiling at them.

"This is a lovely little reunion guys, but I really want out of these." Konna complained, groaning as she finished. "These aren't comfortable and we can all swap stories later."

Goku nodded and put a finger to his head. "Piccolo, Krillin, grab a hold."

Piccolo took a step back, scowling. "Only if you need me."

Goku nodded absently and looked between he and Konna several times.

"No...it should be an easy job. You gonna stay here, then?" He asked.

Piccolo gave a stiff nod, then Goku smiled and transported to wherever Supreme Kai was. Krillin went with him which only left Konna and Piccolo still in the room. He walked over to her and tried to touch only her skin, not the chains, but that also made them both feel the shock. Even to Piccolo it was terribly painful, Konna whimpered from having to feel it a third time.

"I didn't realize..." he said, eyes wide. "That is much worse than I thought."

She offered him a weak smirk. "I'm a tough gal. I'll be fine."

He nodded and began to levitate in front of her, looking so much more peaceful now than before. Konna couldn't help but feel relieved that Babidi would soon be taken care of permanently.

"I didn't realize you had such a flare for the dramatic." She said after a few minutes, once her body was no longer sore.

Piccolo opened one eye incredulously. "I don't."

She had to smile at that. "Certainly you haven't forgotten your sweet words _that_ quickly. You said you wouldn't lose me again. You were trying to be my knight in shining armor."

Piccolo smirked at her, looking at the ground as he spoke. "I did what I thought I had to."

"I know." She said, slowly and with deliberate sweetness. "You are very good to me. Thank you."

Piccolo shook his head but put a hand to his temple a moment later. She could tell he was still very sore. To tell the truth she was too.

"You did a bit of damage." She said. "You shouldn't have tried to kill yourself. That would have been the worst thing that could happen."

"No." He said, looking back up to her. "I can imagine worse things than death."

She breathed in deeply and smiled. "So can I."

There was a very long time in which neither said anything, there was only the thoughts in their heads and the dire need to rest. Konna could not rest, her restraints kept her upright in an awkward posture, though her feet were beginning to protest. Piccolo was no longer hostile or even disturbed by mental anguish. When the voice left this time it took all its affects with it, which made them both exceedingly grateful.

"Things will be as they were before?" Piccolo asked, breaking the silence that had ensued for what seemed like a hours.

"No." She said, smiling as he opened his eyes at her. His muscled eye ridges shot up as he waited for her explanation. "I don't want things the way they were before. Do you?"

He did not answer, he looked to the ground and then around the room. He kept eye contact with anything but her. "Not if you don't." He muttered.

"Piccolo, I want things better than they were." She explained. "After all this there is no doubt in my mind about your feelings for me. None whatsoever. That makes this better. Doesn't it for you?"

She saw the edges of Piccolo's mouth lift up at the corners. He was trying very hard not to smile at her. "Yes."

She laughed and had to stop immediately, her lungs couldn't expand enough for it with the chains holding her so tightly.

Piccolo stood and crossed his arms roughly, muttering to himself "Where's Goku at?"

Konna didn't have an explanation, she did not know either. What they did not realize was that while they were sitting together quietly a severe problem had occurred with Supreme Kai, Goku and Krillin. As they fought against Babidi's magic room, and finally succeeded, Babidi took the last remained step he could to ensure that Buu was released. If this didn't work he didn't know of anything else that could.

He hit the self destruct button on the ship.

The blast would surely open Buu's containment pod now that so much energy had already but built up. Goku's energy, Vegeta's energy, Dabura, Konna and finally Piccolo. It was not nearly enough to open the shell but it put the meter at nearly half-way. Supreme Kai was at a loss for what to do about Buu's shell when Goku suggested just putting it back in its place. Back in the deepest part of the Earth where it had stayed dormant for so long.

Instant Transmission was such a valuable tool. Yet, all this was not the severe problem that they encountered. Babidi was dead now, thanks to his attempt to stop Goku from removing Buu's shell from the ship. Supreme Kai and Krillin grabbed a hold of Goku in enough time to get out. It was Konna and Piccolo that were the terrible problem.

Goku went to them just after the alarm started sounding, he tried with all his might to transport with Konna but he could not hold on long enough to do it. Every time he tried his energy would get drained and he would lose his focus on where to go. The shock was terrible and he needed the energy to make the move.

After about five failed attempts, and both the Saiyans nearly crying in agony, Piccolo made a suggestion.

"Just remove Buu's shell first, get everyone else out and come back for us." He said. "Once Buu is gone maybe the chains will stop stealing energy."

"That makes sense." Goku said, panting and wiping sweat off his forehead. "But, I don't know how much time is left. The ship's going to blow...soon."

"Then stop wasting your time." He growled. "Go."

Goku nodded and put a finger to his forehead.

"Wait!" Konna whispered as loud as she could. "Take Piccolo with you. If the ship blows up I'm the only one trapped here."

Piccolo scowled at her and then at Goku, who reached his arm out. "Pic, come on."

He shook his head roughly and crossed his arms. "No, go on. There's no time for arguing."

"Piccolo, go!" She tried to yell, but her voice would not allow it. "Now, I'm not kidding."

"Neither am I." He said, taking a step back as Goku walked toward him. "I'm warning you Son, you'll regret it if I leave this room."

"Jeez, Pic, she's got a point. You aren't chained to the wall." He said, anxiously drumming his two fingers on his forehead. "Let's go, let's go!"

"Just grab him dad, take him with you." She said, earning her a vicious glare from Piccolo.

"I am not leaving." He said in finality, both to Konna and to Goku.

"Don't listen to him. Just go! Both of you!" She tried to move but felt the shock, then the pain as she wailed pathetically.

Goku groaned and looked at Piccolo. "Okay, fine. But I'll be back and you both had better come with me!"

Then he was gone, even as Konna started yelling after him to come back, yelling as loudly as she could considering her feeble lung power.

"What are you doing?" She demanded. "You can leave! Get your butt out of here!"

Piccolo walked slowly over to her, never once taking his eyes off hers. "Would you leave me?"

She was taken aback and Piccolo could see it. She looked to the wall and then the floor.

"Yes." She finally said.

"You are a terrible liar." He said, reaching up to touch her cheek.

The shock made him rip his hand away and she cried out in pain.

He cursed and rubbing his fingers together. "Goku hasn't taken Buu out yet."

The alarm got louder and a computerized voice interrupted them.

"**Warning. Five minutes to self destruct. Warning**." It said, and Konna took in a huge breath.

"Oh no, dad won't make it back. Not in five minutes." Konna's face fell and she started tearing up again. "Piccolo go see if any of the doors are open, maybe you can get out."

Piccolo scowled at her and reached up to grab one of the chains that held her to the wall. It felt like the longer he held on and the more power he put into trying to break it, the more pain he was given. Sparks began flying as he jerked the chains repeatedly, willing them to come out of the wall and off her body. She was shrieking when he finally let go, sobbing quietly from the pain.

"No, no, no." He kept repeating, cursing between his breaths. "Buu is gone, you should be able to get free."

She breathed in ragged, hitched breaths as she scoffed. "If this is w-what the ship is made for m-maybe it doesn't m-matter if Buu is here or n-not."

He shook his head refusing to believe it, then he braced himself and reached up for her.

"No, don't." She pleaded. "I can't take much more. You'll just hurt yourself."

"Either we try this and get hurt or we both die." He said, then used both hands to grab the chain around her neck.

It only took a few seconds of the buzzing, burning shock to make Konna wail in pain. Piccolo grunted and used his legs as leverage against the wall behind her. He pulled, tugged, pried and powered up as much as he could stand, trying to get the chains off. Finally, after at least two full minutes of torture, he buckled and fell to the ground. He couldn't even lift himself up for a full minute and he could hear nothing but the ringing in his ears.

Eventually he heard Konna's tired, strained breathing and her irregular heartbeat. But that was all. Finally, he pulled himself onto his knees and turned to face her. Her eyes were clouded over and she seemed to look directly though him to the floor. Her skin was pale now and she was covered in sweat. The rough leather-like skin of his own palms were charred beyond third degree burns. Another attempt would take them off completely. Which, was not a huge deal, he could grow knew ones.

But Konna's skin was black, blue, purple and bloody all around the areas the chains touched. He couldn't do that to her again. It wasn't worth it.

It didn't matter anyway. The alarm still sounded and there were only two minutes left, Goku wouldn't make it in time. They were dead. Hopefully, the dragon would be more cooperative this time than the last. Piccolo did not mind dying, he only cared that Konna was going to Outerword as well. That was his only true regret, that and the fact that once they ended at the Checkout Station he would never see her again.

She would be sent to heaven or to train with the Kais. He would be sent to eternal suffering.

He pushed himself up to his feet and leaned on the wall next to her, waiting for the inevitable.

"Konna, can you hear me?" He asked.

She made a guttural noise and her head picked up slightly. "Mm-yeah." She mumbled groggily.

"I can't leave you. Ever." He admitted, walking in front of her to see her face on.

She lifted her head, though he knew it took a great deal of willpower to do it, and looked at him.

When her lips pulled up in a small grin he felt a peace wash over him as she mumbled wearily: "I love you too."

There was a comfortable silence. No words. No thoughts. Barely any blinking. It was now one minute to self destruction. Both were relaxed. It was simply their time.

Then a shape appeared beside them that instant and his orange gi was impossible not to recognize.

"Come on, come on, come on!" He wailed, his quarter-sized eyes glued on Konna still chained to the wall. "It didn't work? She isn't free?"

"Goku get out of here. You have less than a minute!" Piccolo shouted at him.

"No! NO! Take Piccolo with you. Go! Piccolo, now!" Konna's voice was strained and tired, barely more than a croak.

"Piccolo come on, we'll wish her back." Goku said, now literally jumping in place and reaching to grab for Piccolo.

Piccolo wouldn't allow it. Konna started crying again as she begged for Goku to take Piccolo with him, hold him down in a choke hold, knock him unconscious. Whatever he had to do. Just get him out of the ship.

**Thirty seconds.**

"Goku, look at me." Piccolo said, stepping back another two steps as Goku reached for him again. He even held his hand up in symbolic surrender, which was a first.

"Listen to me, Son Goku." He ordered, and finally Goku gave him his full attention. "I am not leaving her, I can't. Wish us both back if possible. Now go, or you'll die too."

Goku's eyebrows furrowed and he clamped his hands into fists. Goku actually did the growling this time, looking at the floor. It was easy to see the tears starting to fill his eyes. He was shaking from either fear or anger but it was impossible to tell which.

"Get out of here Goku!" Piccolo bellowed, hopefully knocking some drive into the man.

Goku, defeated, looked up at Konna. His tears had not yet spilled over the rim of his eyelids. "I love you honey. I'm so, so sorry."

"Go daddy! Go!" She told him, now crying rivers of tears down her own cheeks. Enough that they were dripping onto the floor and soaking her gi. "I love you too but GO!"

Goku clamped his eyes shut and put his fingers to his head. He was gone before either could say another word. Piccolo heard Konna gasp and sob again, he walked over to her and heard the final alarm sound loudly in his ears.

**Ten**

"Why wouldn't you go?" She cried out desperately.

**Nine...Eight...Seven**

"I can't live without you." He answered honestly, smirking at her.

**Six**

She couldn't stop crying. She nodded weakly and chuckled to herself: "Now you tell me."

**Five...Four**

He breathed deeply and looked into her face again, watching as she blinked away more tears.

"I never told you how beautiful you are." He confessed quietly.

**Three**

She couldn't respond. She had nothing left to say, she could never have asked for a better death than one alongside Piccolo. Being able to touch him would have been then only thing to make this death perfect.

**Two**

"I love you." He said, etching the look of her perfectly surprised face into his memory. "I always have."

**One**

"You too. Always."

He felt the vibration first coming from somewhere beneath them. He knew it was time. She still had tears drying on her face but she suddenly looked so serene, like she was ready to go. He could die peacefully now, too. He needed to touch her, kiss her, hold her. But he didn't want her last memory in life to be of pain, so he restrained that impulse. Rather, they held perfect, unblinking eye contact for another three seconds until the explosion reached them.

It was the end.

It was a not the ending they both had anticipated, or planned, or even wanted - but that was Life. Always unexpected, always unpredictable. Life was forever changing, rearranging, growing, moving...as was Love. In fact, Love and it's many faces made the world itself keep turning.

At least Life and Love's unforeseen twists had made their lives revolve, unbelievably enough, around each other. It truly was amazing how very much things had changed, no matter how short or long the period of time it took.

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone! It has been an adventurous past few years. Sorry it took me so long. I appreciate your indulgence and reliability. This story did not die like I had feared it would and I am so thankful. Now I can finally say "the end" for this epic of mine._

_C-ya in the Epilogue!_

_Sincerely,_

_Amiko-san_


	28. Epilogue Part I: Remembrance

A/N: I have been asked about writing a sequel to this story but as of right now I'm just not sure...unless I get an enticing amount of pro-sequel mail.

Enjoy! (Don't throw stones if Piccolo seems OOC at times. Parts of this is coming from a different time in his life and he has a new perspective on things).

Don't get too confused, if you read it all I promise it will make sense by the end. And sorry for the length, I had _many_ ideas and not all of them got written down. This was cut in half and split up in two parts but I still didn't get all my ideas in! o_O

Epilogue

Part I: Remembrance

_Love is a warfare._

_It is very easy to start_

_but very hard to stop._

_Yet, all is fair in Love and war._

_Love does not begin and end_

_the way we believe it does._

_It is a battle, a struggle, a war._

_No victors, no losers, no survivors._

_Love is a gamble:_

_an exquisite game of the heart._

_It is a fire:_

_whether it merely keeps your heart warm_

_or consumes your body in a passionate inferno._

_It is self-seeking:_

_the immense desire to be immensely desired._

_It is unending:_

_It is better to have loved and lost_

_than to never have loved at all._

_- Anonymous_

"Konna. Wake up! Konna!" She heard her voice being called numerous times anxiously. Piccolo was shaking her too. She realized she felt no shock, no bands around her body. No pain.

"Piccolo?" She asked and her eyes fluttered open to the too-bright shine of Outerworld.

She looked up at Piccolo and watched him relax, his muscles loosened and scowl lines ceased. She leaned forward and looked around her, her eyes glued on the pathway that would lead to their judgment. How long had they been dead? She couldn't remember much, everything was so surreal.

"Not long." He answered her unspoken question. His tone was so...smooth. He was not rough, course, or agitated.

He looked pleased with himself.

"I am." He answered again, this time with a smirk plastered on his face.

She frowned at him.

"You're pleased to be dead?" She asked incredulously.

"No." He said, then turned away from her to eye the line they would have to wait in.

She decided not to probe further, she was not interested in knowing what part of this ordeal could possibly be pleasing. He clasped her hand and hauled her to her feet, and afterward he did not let go of it. He pulled on her as they rose above the line and flew to the station. She felt guilt press in around her as she realized Piccolo was only dead because of her, that he could have lived a long life had he not wanted to stay by her side.

"Stop it." He snapped at her, now scowling across the air toward her. "I didn't do that so you could regret it for me."

"I wish I could have escaped...or at least that _you_ could have gotten away." She sighed, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm so sorry."

He stopped her mid-flight and pulled her closer to him, so they were eye level and only inches apart.

"I don't." He insisted. "If you had died without me, I would have regretted that much more. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I know. But-"

"No buts." He cut her off, his voice lowering to just above a whisper. "Making those kinds of wishes is as pointless as wishing for the Earth to stop spinning. It is out of our control."

She nodded her head, giving him at least the satisfaction of making a point. She still did not enjoy being dead, any more than she enjoyed the fact that Piccolo was dead only to be with her.

"Let's get this over with." He grumbled, leading the way to the check-in station.

Konna waited for Piccolo to let go of her hand, which he did, as they entered the large doors to King Yemma's presence. The large red Oni leaned his head on his fist and rolled his eyes promptly as they entered, grunting as he placed his crimson hand on the desk and tapped it in agitation.

"Honestly, can't the two of you just stop dying already?" He asked, and Konna could have sworn she saw the giant mask a grin by pursing his lips tightly.

"I suppose that depends on whether we get wished back or not." Konna said, smiling and bowing respectfully for him.

"Hm, still the only one with manors, I see." He muttered, loudly enough that both Konna and Piccolo could easily hear him.

"Well, get on with it." Piccolo said, but his feigned annoyance was blatantly a put on. Piccolo seemed to be fighting the urge to smile up at King Yemma, which was a sight Konna would have savored.

King Yemma growled lowly and thumbed through a large stack of papers. "You must relish in making things difficult for me, eh Piccolo?"

This only earned him a strained glare from Piccolo and an inquisitive stare from Konna. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He squinted back down at the papers and shuffled through them twice, Piccolo began to breathe more raggedly in his agitation at being kept waiting.

"Hmm," Yemma hummed, more out of frustration than acknowledgment.

"Sir, is there a problem?" Konna asked.

Yemma slowly nodded his head, as if it took all his strength to do so.

"You've put me in quite a bind." He said, pointing an accusing finger at them both. "The two of you have played around with death several times now, no mortal should ever have so many chances. If the dragon is summoned I won't guarantee either of you will be brought back to life."

Konna's eyes went to the floor but she still spoke up as though she had something very important to say.

"I know Sir, I don't expect to be given any kind of special arrangements. I died, just like everyone else in the universe eventually does. You can pass judgment on me now, I have every reason not be given a third chance."

Piccolo turned to her and narrowed his eyes at her, Yemma scowled at the sincerity behind the deceleration. It was very few and far between that anyone accepted death with such a sense of...honor. There was no better word to describe it.

"That's nonsense, Yemma." Piccolo said to him, his voice lower and rougher again. "You know the only reason we keep dying is because we're always on the front lines of a war. We're constantly protecting Earth from every apocalyptic tyrant that comes our way."

King Yemma began to grow even redder, Konna noticed.

"Is that so?" He began with a booming voice, sounding more like a mother hen rebuffing a naughty child than the King of Outerworld arguing with a disgruntled soul. "If that's the case then why is it that _all three_ if your deaths are considered suicides, Piccolo?"

Piccolo's eye ridges shot up in surprise as Konna's pulled down into an unsatisfactory frown. Piccolo had not committed suicide, he had died to protect her or help her...

Her tear ducts went into overdrive at the realization and she tossed her head quickly to the side away from Piccolo. She didn't want him to know she felt this way, that she regretted his deaths for her more than he did himself. It was so disheartening to know that she was the sole cause of all his pain and suffering. She would have to find a way to make it up to him, somehow.

"I never intended on killing myself. You know that wasn't the purpose in my deaths." Piccolo countered quickly.

Yemma let out a wry laugh. "Oh I know that. But here on paperwork it looks a lot like you've had a death wish your entire life."

"Not a death wish, just an intense distaste for life in general." Piccolo glowered at him from clenched teeth.

Yemma lost his countenance quickly, his tone sounding dangerously close to being offended. "You ungrateful little devil! I've allowed you two chances at life that you did _not_ deserve. It was nothing but your immense power to fight Frieza with that saved you the first time, that and Kami standing up for you."

"And the second time?" Piccolo growled right back at him. "Was it my power that time too? Kami sure wasn't around to plead my case."

Konna nearly took a step back when Yemma's naturally red face looked like he had swallowed an entire jar of hot-peppers and was ready to spout fire at Piccolo like a dragon.

"I gave you leniency that time!" He slammed his fist down on the desk and growled in anger. "It will not happen again."

Konna felt her heart jump into her throat, she feared for Piccolo more than anyone or anything at that very moment. He had done too much good to be sent to eternal suffering. He had helped the senshi, the Earth, Namek and millions of people who would never even know it.

He had saved her too many times to be sent anywhere bad.

"Please King Yemma," She begged him, stepping up and away from Piccolo, closer to the gigantic desk. "Please, it's my fault he died so many times. It's all my fault, I didn't take care of myself, I wasn't cautious with my own life so he repeatedly gave his to save mine."

King Yemma pursed his lips and his face relaxed. "That he certainly did."

Konna nodded and didn't dare look back at Piccolo, she couldn't only imagine the look on his face at that moment. But she didn't care, she had to plead for him since he had no inclination to do it himself.

"Please don't send him to hell. He's done so many good things, he was only evil for the first few years of his life and, I think, that was because of the original Piccolo Daimao's influence."

Yemma quirked an eyebrow the size of her arm and huffed bemusedly at her.

"So you want me to just overlook the deaths of hundreds of innocent people at the Tenkaichi Budokai?" Yemma asked, his voice more smooth and reflective than before.

"No sir, of course not. But isn't the point of punishment to serve penance for wrong doings?" She asked hopefully.

Yemma quirked an eyebrow curiously and nodded once. "That's an interesting way of putting it. But yes, I suppose you could say that."

Konna smiled. "Then wouldn't it be reasonable to say that Piccolo has served a lifetime of penance already, making up for the hundreds he killed as a child by continually saving millions on both Earth and Namek these last fourteen years?"

Yemma outright laughed at that. "Ha! You're a determined little girl, aren't you?"

Konna felt herself blush and waited on Yemma to give a more decisive answer. She fought the urge to glance behind her at Piccolo but lost, her rebellious neck turned until she could see his entire body. He was not looking at her though, he was studying the tile floor absently. His eyes unfocused and unseeing in a way he had never done before, at least not in front of her.

For a reason she could not explain he looked much younger than his age. He looked like a little boy being blamed for something terrible he had done by accident, and had no way of fixing.

"Child," Yemma said, his voice softer than before. He was leaning over so that his head was craned above his desk and she could easily see the small smirk the giant was trying to hide. "I had no intention of sending Piccolo to HFIL. He may bug the absolute blazzes about of me, but I know just as well as anyone that he is not evil anymore...no matter how hard he tries to hide it."

He pointedly moved his eyes to stare down at Piccolo, who looked up at the sound of his name. Konna looked from Yemma to Piccolo several times until she noticed the animosity between the two had simmered to a low broil rather than a volcanic eruption. Piccolo, though she knew he was trying to hide it, seemed more at ease now than before.

"So, where am I going then?" He asked, but the harshness of his voice was dialed down to low.

"You will both be sent to paradise. It is the best I can do for you, only those who are hand chosen by a Kai are allowed to keep their bodies and train permanently." He stamped two pieces of paper so hard his desk shook from under the pressure.

Konna nodded and looked back at Piccolo, who was staring at her as well with an expression on his face she did not recognize. She imagined it was the best outcome that could be expected, especially considering the circumstances between their prior deaths. She couldn't help but wonder in that moment if being sent to heaven meant she would never see him again, a thought that made her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach.

Piccolo. She called to him as she felt herself grow faint and dizzy. She turned to watch as his halo faded and his body shimmered, like a wispy ghost blown by the breeze. She barely noticed him call back to her but it was too faint to hear properly, like the echo of an echo. She felt herself falling, drowning but without panic and pain.

What's...happening? She asked him but it was too late, if he had answered her she was unable to hear it. She wasn't able to see anything now but white. Everything was white, bright, beautiful, and dreamlike. There was crystal water flowing beside her, flowers in bloom in lush green fields, there was no need to reach out and touch either of them though, all her senses were bundled together.

She had no heart, it had disappeared along with everything else physically attached to her. She had no body because she had no need of one here, she could see, hear, taste, feel, and smell from all angles, in all ways. It was perfect, it was serene and calm.

Time had no meaning either. After a few minutes it was impossible to tell a day from an hour, a year from a millenia. Who was she in life? How did she die? Did she have loved ones mourning her? Did she have children, a family, a lover? She didn't know, there were no answers to the questions. All she knew was this perfect place and it's peaceful existence, where there were no troubles or cares.

Except that when she saw the color of the perfect, hunter-green grass she was reminded of something. She didn't know what, but it stirred her and made her wish to move about. Moving was odd, because she had no legs. She floated; eased her way from place to place just by imagining herself there.

Even moving did not help, the green made her long to move more and more. She didn't know how she knew this but she was searching for something, but she was clueless as to what it was. She did not worry over it, it was impossible to worry in this place, but she needed something. She needed near it so badly that her floating soul roamed the in all directions aimlessly in search of it.

She never found it.

XxXx--

"Konna!" She heard, blinking as the brightness of her dream of heaven lingered into the brightness of the suns' rays beating down on her. Actually, it was three suns shining on her with one about to set, leaving streaks of orange across the eastern sky.

"Oh Konna! Konna!!" She felt herself being picked up and hugged roughly, her confusion momentarily lapsed and she hugged whoever it was back. Her subconscious self knew the man holding her and reflexes told her to return the affection.

"Honey, you're back. You're back!" He yelled again, she felt him kiss the top of her head.

Her eyes lingered on Goku, the man still hugging her, and in a spark of recognition she felt herself gasp in a ragged breath.

"Dad!" She yelped and threw herself into him more forcefully. She had tears welling up in her eyes and she sobbed into his gi. As she hugged him her senses became aware of the crowd that surrounded them, blushing she pulled away and looked around.

Dozens of smiling, green faces greeted her. She bowed to them and they began clapping, as if she were an honored guest they had been waiting for. Oddly enough, they didn't seem the correct shade of green. As she looked closer, even her father's coloring was off. His form was fuzzy, shaded and shadowed in strange ways.

She blinked three times and rubbed her eyes. She must need time to become reacquainted with her body. It had obviously been a while since she had last used her eyes, ears, mouth and nose. All things considered, she was surprised she even remembered how to breath and talk properly.

"How...how..." She faltered as she realized none of the green faces were familiar to her. All similar, all angular in exactly the right ways, all with pink muscles and pointed ears but none belonged to the right pair of eyes.

"You've been dead for...a while." Goku said. "Longer than I wanted, I was getting a little worried that you couldn't come back again."

Konna nodded, asking quickly. "Piccolo?"

Goku's face fell slightly. "Not yet. We're still trying to get that sorted out."

Konna's heart jumped into her throat and her nerves frazzled on end. She didn't realize how much her sensations had been dulled by being a cloud for...however long she'd been dead. Which she would make a point to ask later.

"Sorted out?" She asked, wondering why she wasn't able to form complete sentences yet. Hopefully being dead hadn't lowered her brain function and mental capacity.

"Well, hun, I used up three wishes just getting you back." He used one hand to rub the back of his head in true Goku style. "We can't use the Namekian Dragonballs for another few months."

She nodded. "But he will be able to come back, won't he? We just have to wait a little while, right?"

Goku put his hand down and tried to mask a pained face. "That's the plan."

"And what if the plan fails?" She asked pointedly, knowing her father well enough that she could tell he was trying to had something unpleasant from her. She just didn't know what it was yet.

Goku's eyes widened and he went slightly rigid beside her. "I...don't know. Dende told me to try and wish you both back on Shenron, which I kinda hoped would help since he's the guardian of Earth. But Shenron wasn't allowed to bring either of you back, even with Dende on my side, so then I used Instant Transmission to get here. But the dragonballs had already been used, so Porunga couldn't be summoned for over four months."

Goku took a deep breath. "I've had to be wished to Outerworld, which killed me again by the way, then I could talk some sense into King Yemma. And then another wish was made to get me back alive. The third wish was just for you, Porunga wouldn't let me ask for you both. All in all honey, it's been a headache trying to get this done."

Konna nodded and tried to sound appreciative. "Thank you dad, I know it was a lot of trouble."

Goku's eyes widened slightly. "A lot of trouble. Haha, I had to call in reinforcements. King Kai had to make a visit to King Yemma, some other Oni had to come and give permission to open up the level of heaven you were in...ugh, it was really starting to worry me. I didn't think making a wish could be such a big deal."

Konna thought about that for a while. "Level of heaven? There are levels?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah, go figure. There are levels for how good a person's been."

Konna crossed her arms. "You're kidding. Like, the better you've acted the higher up the latter you climb?"

Goku shrugged. "I guess it's something like that. Anyway, it was a mess. You've been gone for six months."

Konna's eyes bugged as she contemplated that, it was still shorter than she had expected. She stretched the muscles all over her body discreetly, trying to figure out why she felt so off, only six months dead and she was like a fish out of water in her own skin. Her father had not felt this way, had he? He had been ready to fight Nappa and Vegeta as soon as he was wished back.

Goku put his arm around her shoulder, effectively killing her concentration, as an older Namekian man walked up and patted him gently. "Good, you have your daughter back. I am happy for you, friend."

Goku nodded and smiled largely at the man. "Thank you Guru-sama. I appreciate all your help. And using the dragonballs in another 130 days will be okay?"

"Yes, but if Porunga has already said it cannot be done, I doubt a second time will do much good." The man made a soured face, as though he genuinely felt empathetic towards Goku's dilemma.

"What? Porunga said Piccolo couldn't come back?" Konna asked, the sinking feeling in her stomach coming back full blast.

Goku looked to the ground and shook his head. "We can try again, I got you back didn't I? It can't hurt to try again."

Konna had a sudden numbness overtake her. It swallowed her whole and left nothing but a dull ache behind. What would she do if Piccolo couldn't be wished back? How would she continue on? She felt so dead, her link with him was gone. Half of her body, mind, soul and heart was missing.

She couldn't think straight. No wonder the colors were all dulled and shaded wrong. She felt hazy and uncomfortable in her own body, like a foreigner in uncharted lands. Now she knew why, because Piccolo wasn't here with her. Her link with him was broken and she didn't know how to be herself without it.

She fell to her knees and put her hands on her head.

"Konna, what is it? Are you okay?" Goku asked, immediately beside her and trying to pull her back up by her shoulders.

She shook her head, there was nothing to be done. She wouldn't be okay until Piccolo was back.

She didn't know what she would do in 130 days without him, she had not done it in fourteen years.

She had no idea what life was like alone.

-

Blank was the best word to describe life on Earth without Piccolo. She ate, but very little, so she grew too thin. She did not train with her father or friends, she had lost the interest. So her muscles relaxed and became less pronounced. She read because she had nothing else to do and the hundreds of stories took her mind far away from the blackness she lived in.

She had been excepted into college but would have to wait for the following year before entering, but even the thought of college did not rouse her spirit.

ChiChi tried to prompt her to do something...anything outside of the house. They went into the city to watch movies, none of which Konna could seem to remember the plot or characters to. They visited Bulma at Capsule Corp. to entice Konna into shopping trips. She went, she tried on clothes, she let Bulma buy useless items that meant nothing to her.

She still felt nothing. No smiles, no laughs, no talking.

All of which worried ChiChi even more, which rubbed off on Goku. Constantly they reminded each other that it was only until Piccolo returned, only for a few months. Videl even came to visit several times in an effort to cheer her up, because she knew she owed Konna her life.

Nothing worked. Konna lay in bed most days until the sun was high in the sky, at which time Goku would get her up and make her eat something. ChiChi would sit with her and read, then night would fall and she would return to bed.

It was the slowest, most agonizing, dull, lifeless 130 days of Konna's life. Even ChiChi and Goku began counting down the days on a calendar for the time when Piccolo could be wished back. It was highlighted, hearted, and marked with the bold letters "PICCOLO" across the date.

And on that day Konna was the first person awake, before the sun came up, and traveled to the Lookout to talk with Dende without brushing her hair or changing out of her pajamas. He, who had kept a close watch on Konna, was nearly as ecstatic about Piccolo's arrival as she. He couldn't bear to see her so depressed anymore, as much as he also hated the idea of Piccolo being dead it was utter torment to watch Konna go through this.

Dende never realized how much he cared for them both until those awful months they were dead. Piccolo was an older brother to him, Konna his dearest and closest friend besides Mr. Popo.

He would never underestimate her feelings for Piccolo again. He had once thought that Piccolo's love for Konna was immeasurable and incomparable, unbalanced with her own. On more than one occasion he had felt it in waves rolling off Piccolo without him even being aware of it. It was easy to tell Piccolo's depth of care, at least for one such as him. He was guardian of Earth and a Namek, he had more insight into Piccolo that most.

Still, he could see now that Konna's feelings were as substantial as Piccolo's – her need for him every bit as demanding as his was for her. The two were utter opposites, the children of bitter enemies, yet through a forced alliance and unsteady friendship they forged a relationship to a degree Dende had never seen or heard of. It was as unlikely for them to be together as it was for the sun to freeze over, but still it had happened.

He would forever be amazed by the influence of Love. Such a small word for something to very powerful and binding.

He watched her pace the Lookout for two hours until Goku arrived, then shortly after him they left for Neo-Namek. He hoped the wishes would work, more than anything he longed for Konna and Piccolo to find peace again. They needed each other, it was as obvious to him as the color of his skin.

Then the moment came that Konna left with Goku to transmit to Neo-Namek, where Guru was waiting for them with the dragonballs already assembled.

"Thank you." Konna said to him, wiping a tear away from her eyes as she reached out and hugged the Elder firmly against her.

He reminded her of Kami, for a reason she could not pinpoint. She had never been close to Kami, Piccolo wouldn't allow it, but the idea of his care and wisdom made her feel akin to him.

Guru had turned a darker shade of green around his cheeks and chuckled something about 'females' as he turned to call forth the dragon. She hated having to delegate such important words, even to someone so helpful as Guru. Porunga's eyes glowed red as Konna anxiously watched and waited for her answer. It was those few tedious, stressful moments of anticipation that made her want to crawl off into a hole, curl up and succumb to a violent panic attack.

But she couldn't. Piccolo was counting on her, she needed him back here as surely as she needed air to breathe.

She waited.

"SU DEO DRAGOBANE NIMATDA." Porunga sighed and growled. "AKIA GALLI CYTALDA NORAN?"

Konna did not like the tone of the dragon, it was in no way accommodating. Her heart leaped into her throat and her stomach fell to the ground through her feet.

"I'm sorry." Guru-sama whispered despondently across to her. "He says it cannot be done. Do you have another wish?"

Konna's mouth fell open and she felt tears sting her eyes, her voice was thick and neck hollow. "No, I don't. Ask him again, please. Beg him. Tell him Piccolo must come back. Tell him he is needed here!"

Something about her desperate tone, her tears, or the shaking of her entire body must have softened Guru-sama even more. He looked up at Porunga and asked the same question a second time, this time with more emphasis and emotion than before.

Porunga's growl grew deeper, several sparks of lightening came dangerously close to the ground where she and Guru were standing.

"ITSO SU DEO DRAGOBANE NIMATDA PIKORO DENEDIA." He said. "AKIA GALLI CYTALDA NORAN, HIRI NO ASHTIO?"

Guru-sama shook his head and looked over at Konna a second time, with the same pained expression as before.

Konna shook her head as tears fell freely from her eyes and down her face, wetting her pajamas.

"No. Please, please. Can you ask again, would he understand if I asked?"

Guru-sama sighed heavily and shook his head. "He would not understand. And it would make no difference. I'm so sorry, Konna-san."

She turned and grabbed her father's arm, tightly she clenched the muscles of his upper arm and begged him: "Take me home. I want to go home."

She couldn't open her eyes again or she would drown in her own tears.

"I'm sorry honey." He whispered hoarsly, like his own throat was in desperate need of water. That moment they appeared on the Lookout, she could tell by the change of light and coolness.

Dende was next to them in moments, having figured out within seconds that Piccolo was not able to be wished back.

Konna landed on the floor of the Lookout, Dende beside her holding her in the process. She pressed her face into his robes and breathed in deeply, he smelled of fresh air and flowers from Mr. Popo's garden. It wasn't right, she wanted to smell pine, desert, and dirt.

She sobbed forever. Not once did Dende tell her to let go or pull herself together. Not once did he ask her to stop, to grow up, to act her age. He also did not tell her there were other fish in the sea. He did not tell her she would find someone else, that she would find love again, that she would survive this.

She knew he didn't tell her because she wasn't sure any of that was true. She wondered briefly, after several hours, if she would survive this heartbreak. She passed out with Dende as he continued to hold her, so he carried her to a bed in the sanctuary. Goku had tried twice to take her home and she refused, she wanted nothing to do with leaving.

She stayed on the Lookout for days, weeks, and then two months had come and gone without much notice to her. Dende was her sole companion, visiting her room daily with food he had cooked (which was interesting but not always edible), flowers from the garden, and conversation if she needed it.

She could not go home, there were too many memories. She had to stay away from all things associated with Piccolo. Oddly enough, she found comfort with the one person on the planet that remotely resembled him. More than resembled, could have been his twin to the untrained eye. She could see the differences though, the small scowl lines that should have been there, the taught muscles, the rigid composure...the deep, thunderous voice that rumbled even when he did not intend for it.

Her parents visited and brought Goten to see her, but something about her eyes let them know not to ask her to come home. Even Goten grew accustomed to her absence and stopped asking when she would be back.

She wasn't sure she could ever go back. She would never be the same again.

* * *

He opened the door to their room, balancing a single plate on his hand skillfully from years of practice. The plate held a bowl of soup, crackers, water, and pills. Upon entering he noted first that she was not in bed so he quickly scanned the room to find her sitting at her vanity, scrutinizing the reflection in the oval mirror.

He made a mental note to get rid of that mirror.

He set the plate on the bed-table and stood behind her tentatively. He could tell today was going to be a bad day. She never had a good one when she started out like this.

"Piccolo-san?" She asked, she craned her neck and looked up at him with her brown eyes so trusting and confused he couldn't help but feel the tight clenching of his heart at the sight.

"Hai?" He asked, walking over to her.

"You look different." She observed innocently, touching his brown leggings and eying his white top...along with every other inch of him she could scrutinize with a glance.

"Do I?" He asked, smirking as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him and puckered her lips like a child.

"What was that for?" She asked curiously.

He wondered what age she was today, from the intonation he imagined no more than thirteen or fourteen...perhaps even younger.

He shrugged, there was never an easy answer to give on days like these. Silence was most rewarding for now. If he tried to answer too many questions he would end up trapped in lies, he never enjoyed getting caught in one of those webs. Even for someone in her condition she was still smart and quick, an inconvenient combination.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around the room without a hint of recognition.

"Home." He answered, hoping past memories would mingle with newer ones and set her straight.

"Oh. Huh, weird." She said, looking at the mirror again. "I'm hungry, you think mom has breakfast ready?"

"She's not here." He answered, retrieving the tray of food in a matter of seconds. "She left this for you."

Her smile was so endearing when she looked at the 'small' amount of food, as compared to what she believed she could eat, and her laughter made him grin involuntarily. Maybe, if he was lucky, today would be better than he first thought.

"She must have been in a hurry. She didn't make enough." She reached out for the spoon and dipped it into the soup, bringing the broth up to her lips with a trembling hand. It spilled across the front of her blouse, which made her frown deeply.

"I'm shaking." She observed so he took the spoon from her and dipped it into the broth again, expertly bringing it up to her mouth for her to eat.

A vague memory came to him from decades earlier, one that had laid dormant in the back of his mind until that moment. He had told her once during their younger years that he would never spoon feed her like an infant, mostly because he found food of all kinds disgusting. His unintentional lie made him chuckle under his breath.

Things had certainly changed.

She drank eagerly and giggled at his unusual attention, or at least in that moment it seemed unusual. She had no way of knowing that this was his life now; he was her nurse, pharmacist, chef and butler all in one. He was in every respect a perfect caretaker, but she did not know it.

"Now you're feeding me?" She asked, he could almost see the teenager she once was smiling at him through her eyes. Those same chocolate brown eyes that both drew him in and haunted him.

"You've been sick. Don't expect it to happen again." He doubted he had made his voice gruff enough to be convincing. He had not spoken harshly to her in so long he did not think he remembered how to pull it off.

"Oh. I do feel kind of weak." She admitted, opening her mouth for her next swallow. "Can I have a cracker?" She asked.

He nodded and took one from the plate and put it into the broth. He could not trust her to eat it while hard, it would hurt her gums and probably make them bleed.

It went on like this for a few minutes when a knock from downstairs, then the opening of a door, alerted him to visitors. He heard the fast, light footsteps of the young child run up the steps and then the slower, far less enthusiastic steps of the adult.

The door creaked open to reveal a small, emerald-skinned boy no older than four. His deep brown eyes were wide as he slowly walked inside scanning the room, his antenna bouncing along with him. His exceptionally large, elfin ears framed his small head awkwardly, which made him all the more endearing. He walked toward the bed first but quickly noticed the objects of his visit sitting at the small makeup dresser.

Konna eyed him curiously and the boy stayed silent looking from person to person quickly, even at such a young age he knew the routine very well. Then he looked over to the door as his came inside. The woman wore a plain white camisole, dark gi pants, sandals and a simple necklace with dozens of precious stones braided into the handwoven knots.

However, it was her striking coal eyes that seemed to pierce straight through the heart. Konna knew and could recognize those eyes anywhere, it was as if the woman had stolen Piccolo's eye color and spark of life behind them. They were both so vital and full of hidden secrets, Konna nearly gasped when she first made full eye-contact with her.

He immediately turned his attention back to his patient, who was smiling at the two unfamiliar and obviously not-human newcomers. She looked at her Piccolo-san expectantly and then back to the strangers, her eyes lingering on the woman for a long time.

"Konna, this is Ella and Gohan." He nodded at the two. "This is Konna." He said to them, though all but one knew it was only a pretense.

Konna smiled and looked at the woman. "Have we met? You look so familiar."

The woman broke into an impossibly large smile, revealing her fang-like canine teeth, and nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, we have. We're very good friends."

He scowled as Konna scowled, knowing this would only confuse her more. She slowly eyed the woman suspiciously and with more doubt than confusion on her face. "But how? Piccolo is my only close friend."

The woman's smile lessened and she nodded her head. "I'm from Neo-Namek. We haven't seen each other in a long time."

Konna's scowl was replaced with a grin, so he immediately relaxed next to her. "Oh wow, I haven't seen the Nameks in a long time. I'm sorry I didn't remember, but I think I do now. I think we were really close, weren't we?"

Ella allowed her smile to return unhindered and nodded her head vigorously, even causing some of her short black hair to come lose. She used her left hand to discreetly tuck the rebellious locks back behind pointed ears, which did not go unnoticed by Konna.

In her sleeveless shirt it was easy to tell the muscled tone of her build, the strength behind the slender frame. And she wore no makeup. There was obviously none on the market for someone with such a unique skin color, a pale green not nearly as dark as Piccolo's emerald skin but definitely a lighter variation of it.

She was exotically beautiful but highly unusual, the first thought that came to Konna's mind was an "albino Namek". She heard a huff next to her and saw that her friend was holding in a bit more than just a chuckle at her awry thought.

His black eyes met the woman's black eyes in a knowing glance, neither spoke and the young boy, who had remained silent during the entire exchange, sniffed loudly and twisted in place. He began to fidget and tap the bed post with his tiny fingers until someone finally took notice of him again.

"Come here, Gohan." Piccolo said, allowing the boy to climb his way up and sit on his knee. This made Konna gasp.

"Piccolo, you know him?" She asked, the disbelief and shock evident in her voice at Piccolo's casual interaction with the child.

"He's my son." Ella chimed in before Piccolo could respond. The little boy seemed almost shy as he reached out to touch Konna's hand.

She took it and stroked it tenderly. "Such a sweet little boy." She cooed.

"Can I?" He asked, in a voice so small and high she wondered if he was really a boy at all. She guessed he must be but what did she know of Nameks? This boy was definitely a Namek...only slightly different from the ones she remembered meeting. Perhaps there were different races of Nameks, like with humans?

"Gohan is three quarters Namek." He answered her.

Konna smiled at this and poorly concealed a laugh. "Really? I didn't know that was even possible."

Piccolo huffed again. "Neither did I." He answered lowly and with a twinge of amusement.

"Can I, Gwan-" He stopped abruptly and stuttered. "K-Konna?"

He snuck a peak up at Piccolo for his reaction but he only gave the boy a reassuring smirk.

"Can you do what, Gohan?" She asked.

"Feed you?" He asked again. "I'm weally good at doing it. I'm weally caweful."

Konna smiled largely at the boy's lisp and utterly adorable inability to pronounce his "r" sound. She couldn't resist him at all.

"Well, if you want to. Sure." She couldn't help but laugh again at his eagerness in dipping the spoon into the bowl of soup.

"Gohan is fascinated with anyone who eats. He thinks it's amazing." Ella said from the doorway, now leaning casually against the frame with her arms folded across her chest.

For a split seconds Ella reminded Konna so much of Piccolo it was unnerving. The rigid stance, the eyes, the skin color (though not quite right in shade) but especially that low-key air of indifference she was now producing in waves. It caught Konna off guard and she sucked in a deep breath, something came to her in that moment and she felt everyone in the room freeze.

A fuzzy picture came to her in brief bursts of unclear light, sound, and feeling. After a few seconds of wafted through the murky uncertainty she lost herself in a memory, one she didn't realize she had lurking in the nether regions of her mind.

_"I don't care!" She shouted, slinging her long black hair out of her face and tying it up in a tight bun on her head. "I want him and that's the end of it."_

_Piccolo grunted while he leaned himself against the door frame to the porch, arms folded and eyes narrowed at the high-pitched voice of the yelling woman. _

_"Ella, please, we're not telling you not to see him anymore. I just want you to remember that you have other options." She sounded so level headed and even toned, Konna barely realized that was her own voice she heard. "You're still very young."_

_"I don't need other options. I love him and he loves me. The end." She crossed her arms over her chest in a very Piccolo-esque manor._

_"But you both have so much time. There are so many things you can still do with your life."_

_Ella scoffed and cocked her head to the side pointedly. "Just like you waited? Don't be such a hypocrite mother, you and dad waited ten minutes after you turned eighteen to tie the knot. I'm twenty-one, I've waited long enough."_

_Konna nodded and her smile lessened. "You're right, we didn't wait. We had no reason to, my life has been very different from yours. I want you to do whatever you want with your life. But Ella, you're age and my age are very different, you are still only the equivalent of a human teenager. You're hormones are getting the best of you, I know how that feels. Trust me, I've been there-"_

_She was cut off by her enraged teenage daughter. "Stop babying me! I'm a grown woman and can make my own decisions."_

_"But Ella-" She coaxed again, knowing Ella's disposition to be far more like Piccolo's when angry. There would be no reasoning with her until she cooled off._

_"Shut up! I hate you!" Ella yelled, but lost her zeal when Piccolo pushed himself off the door and was down the steps on the lawn beside her the next moment._

_Piccolo would never, __**ever**__ hurt her. She knew this. But he was intimidating. And he was her father, which made her all the more respectful._

_"Rephrase that." He told her, his tone and stance immediately revealing he had lost his patience with her._

_"Sorry." She mumbled._

_He shook his head solemnly. "Not to me." He pointed out, jerking his head to indicate her mother._

_"Sorry mom." She amended quickly. "I lost my cool."_

_Konna nodded and started walking towards the house. She knew Ella would understand later. Konna had not understood her own mother until she had become one herself, another life lesson she had underestimated. She never realized how differently someone could love people until she had given birth to Ella. Her love for Piccolo was no less strong or deep, just different. It was amazing to feel the unique forms of Love between her husband and her child._

_She would never be able to put into words how she felt about her family. They were everything to her. They were her life._

_She entered the kitchen and watched from the window as Piccolo continued a conversation with Ella for no more than a minute or two, then their daughter stalked off into the woods dramatically. He then came inside to find her at the sink unable to concentrate on the task at hand, which was to clean the dishes. She turned the water off and wiped her hands on her apron._

_"Teenagers." She whispered sarcastically, letting a single set of tears make their way out of her eyes and begin trails down her cheeks._

_Piccolo was behind her before she could blink and wrapped a long arm securely around her waist, using his free hand to hold her face. She had long ago become used to this, Piccolo's affection for her had become commonplace and accentuated by time and practice. He was not as tender or loving with anyone as he was with Konna, not even Ella._

_"She's not a teenager." He mumbled, she knew that to be his way of arguing with her. They had not been in a heated argument in years. Not since the months before and during her pregnancy._

_"But she's too young to make these decisions. She's like a teenager, I don't know how mature she is. Sometimes she acts like an adult and other times..."_

_She was cut off by a tender kiss on her neck, then she sighed. "Don't do that, I can't concentrate."_

_"Hm." She felt him agree against her. "Your sounding a lot more like your mother today than usual."_

_She turned quickly and shot him a look. "Oh really?"_

_He smirked at her. "If memory serves me correctly, she also said you were too young when we married."_

_She cringed and turned back to her dishes. He was right._

_She felt a hand in her hair and an arm around her waist again. "Don't worry so much. She'll be fine."_

_"I know she will. She couldn't find a better person to be with, that's for sure." She felt another set of unbidden tears start rolling down her face._

_Piccolo hugged her once and let go, walking toward the living room. He knew to give her space and time to adjust._

_"It's settled then." He said, then walked out of the door._

_She knew he was leaving to either train or meditate at his waterfall. He wouldn't admit it, not even to her, but she knew he was going to miss Ella. She had never lived away from home, she couldn't. She did not fit in with the humans, not even at the Ox Village where everyone knew her and tried to befriend her._

_Konna sighed, wiped her face, and began on the dishes again. She would accept this and move on, there were worse things in life than a daughter marrying a good man. One who had been a family friend for so many years he was practically already family himself._

_No. She would be happy about this turn of events. She would let go and learn to let it be just her and Piccolo again, like in their early years._

Konna clamped a hand over her mouth and her eyes widened at the jolting memory. An onslaught of a century's worth of memories flooded her so quickly she teared up and gasped for breath. It was overwhelming.

"Konna?" Piccolo asked warily, hesitation soaked his voice so thoroughly she almost didn't recognize it.

"I...I remember." She said, a sense of wonder in her voice that she did not think was present most of the time.

"Mom?" Ella asked skeptically. "Do you remember me?"

Konna looked up at her daughter with new eyes, appreciation and love filled her so quickly she could have died from it.

"Ella! Honey, come here." She said, and it took a split second for the woman to kneel at Konna's chair.

Konna knew Ella was like Piccolo in respects to personal affection. She was not a touchy-feely type of woman. But for her mother she had learned to always be gentle and loving, it was the example her father had always set. Konna reached out and clasped Piccolo's hand, just then noticing how wrinkled and old her skin now was.

"Ella, how old are you?" She asked, masking the true intention behind her words. If she knew how old Ella was, she would figure out her own age.

"In human years?" She asked, smirking as she realized this was a topic she had always debated with her. They could never see eye to eye on how to measure Ella's age, she was a mix of too many bloodlines to really be accurate.

"Yes, always." Konna answered.

"I'm seventy-four."

Konna felt her blood run cold. Ella didn't look old enough...she wasn't aged past her twenties, or early thirties at the latest. If Ella was seventy-four, that made her one hundred one, and Piccolo was one hundred five. There was no possible way, he couldn't be that old. He looked exactly like she remembered him from years past.

He certainly wasn't a teenager anymore but still...surely he would have aged more than that by now.

"We are both aging exactly like we should." Piccolo said, still letting her clasp his green hands in her own.

She opened her mouth to say something, to reply somehow but not a single sound escaped her. It was maddening to think about this. She released Piccolo and pulled a lock of her long hair in front of her face. It was milky white and course from age, but still thick and well-kept.

She assumed it was Piccolo who kept her up so well, no one else lived here.

Ella moved away from her and stood beside the vanity, leaning against the wall casually. Konna took into account the drastic height of her daughter, a fact that had presented itself by the time she was ten years old. She was nowhere near as tall as Piccolo but, even by Konna's standards, she towered over her mother by several inches.

Yet another reason she never quite fit in with the humans.

The child in Piccolo's lap scooted to the floor and went to hug his mother's kneecaps. That was when she noticed the boy's tail for the first time, wrapped around his middle like a furry belt. So, that answered Konna's internal question. He was definitely part of their unique family tree.

"Gohan, stop that." Ella chided, pulling him enough that he was facing his grandmother again.

"Gohan." Konna said, though the name sounded familiar she still did not recognize the boy at all. "He...is your son?"

"Yes, and your grandson." She added, rubbing the boy's naturally bald head tenderly.

Konna felt herself grow dizzy and leaned her head on her aged hand, letting out a sigh. "Dende must be very proud."

Ella smiled. "He is. Very much so, we both are."

There was an hour devoted to 'catching up', as Ella put it, until Piccolo ushered the mother and child away. Gohan was content to leave once the talking had ensued, being bored like any child his age would be. Ella was less inclined to leave but Piccolo eventually, and literally, pushed them out and shut the door behind them, turning to eye Konna calculatingly.

"You didn't have to send them away." She said, watching as he slowly walked her way, step by step, and sat on the chair in front of her. "I wasn't uncomfortable."

"No, but I was." He answered, smirking. "I'm selfish enough to want you to myself on your good days."

"And blunt enough to say so." She added playfully, wincing as her stomach growled.

"You should finish eating." He said, pushing the bowl toward her. He tried to feed her again but she wouldn't let him, she took the spoon away and effectively made a mess of her blouse. She had far less coordination than she had first thought.

She didn't care, though. She wanted to feel independent again, she had the sneaking suspicion that she had been far too much of an invalid for the past...however long she had been incompetent. She didn't even know, her last clear memories were of her father's death about ten years back.

Even those were fuzzy, her clearest memories were of her early twenties, both before and after Ella was born. Her thirties were clear, even up to her sixties were not difficult to recall. But after that it was hazy and indecipherable, murky in the back of her mind.

"It's part of your...illness." He explained, his outrageously youthful face making her want to sigh in frustration. She couldn't imagine how tied down his life was now, he was her companion twenty-four hours a day.

She frowned.

"Alzheimer's?" She asked, knowing and even remembering the day she was diagnosed. For obvious reasons Piccolo had not gone to the doctor with her, venturing into cities was not something he ever did, so she had to explain the disease to him once she was home.

He actually left the house and blew up a mountain, then came back and sat down next to her on the couch. He was so upset that day but wouldn't allow himself to show it. She was in her seventies by then and her age was finally becoming noticeable.

Thank Kami for her Saiyan genes that kept her more youthful than any other human on the planet...still she was nowhere near as beautifully preserved as Piccolo. He would live for so long, it was unfathomable for someone like her. She new when she was diagnosed she only had a few decades left, he still had centuries.

Now she was in the triple digits. She was getting so close to death...again. She felt a twinge of gratefulness for that fact, he needed to be set free from this life of playing babysitter and nurse to her.

"Stop it." He snapped at her, but his voice no more than clipped. He was not gruff or harsh – he had not been so with her in many years.

"Just errant thoughts." She said, sighing and yawning.

Before she realized what he was doing Piccolo had already picked her up, then he laid her in the bed.

"Piccolo!" She yelped, realizing her voice did not reach a smooth pitch. She was scratchy and sounded, well, old. Very old.

Like a woman who was one hundred one years old.

"I don't care what you sound like." He said, standing at the edge of her bed towering over her. "Or what you look like, or your age. So stop the mental babble."

She closed her eyes, accustomed to him denouncing her concerns, and rolled over to the middle of the bed. With her back to him she allowed herself to look down at her body with disgust, she tried not to think about her blatant repulsion or else Piccolo would give her another "keep your thoughts to yourself" speech.

But she couldn't help noticing her wrinkled skin, her plump stomach, thin arms, lanky legs and her clothes were meant for nothing more than comfort. She had never been a tremendously vain person, she rarely thought much about her appearance. But her age and obvious unattractiveness got to her and she teared up.

Was is wrong to wish to be young again?

"No." Was the answer he gave from behind her.

She felt the weight on the massive bed shift as a heavier person sat down. Piccolo rolled himself over and was behind her, pulling her shoulder just enough to make her turn. She laid on her back and watched him as he leaned himself upright against the headboard.

He was still so handsome. No sagging skin, no wrinkles, and his muscles were as well defined now as they were throughout all the years of their marriage.

He truly was a sight.

He smirked. "Good to know."

It was her turn to scoff at him, lightly hitting his thigh with her arm. "Don't get used to it. You have a few more laugh lines now than when you were younger."

Piccolo gave a muffled chuckle and turned to look down at her. "Laugh lines?"

She gave a very soft shrug and let out a prolonged sigh. "It's unfair that you will stay so young for who knows how long. I wish..." she faltered, having to stop and straighten her thoughts. "I just wish we could both grow old together. It would be so...nice."

Piccolo scowled at her, letting the few age lines he had accumulated over the years appear more deeply set. "We are growing old together. You're just doing it faster than me."

"You know what I mean." She snapped, not realizing how bitter she had sounded until the moment the words were out. "Sorry." She mumbled as an afterthought. "Lack of hormones...and brain cells. Just forget about it."

Piccolo grunted and slid himself down the bed to lay beside her, rolling them both until they were face to face. Her feet only reached his knees, however, but she was eye level with him. His feet did not dangle off this bed, he had built it himself to accommodate his large size.

He rarely slept in it, though. He had always used it as a means to be with her, less for himself than just for convenience. All the furniture in the house had been either made by Piccolo or ordered by Konna to especially fit his large size. The house itself was designed and built by Piccolo...hence the reason all the enormous furniture could easily fit inside.

It had been an early wedding present for Konna. She assumed it was to prove he was willing to live a life she wanted. She had made an off-handed, somewhat crude joke about living in the cave. In hindsight she didn't realize at the time that Piccolo would put so much stock into what she said, but he had. A week later he showed her their clearing and the outline of a house he was starting.

She looked at him now, sitting on the bed looking at her like he _hadn't_ seen her nearly every single day for the past ninety-seven years. She couldn't help herself, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. She wanted more, much more, but that was an impossibility. She couldn't imagine he was in any way attracted to her, not anymore.

Which then gave her another thought. A less-than-pleasing thought.

"Piccolo-chan?" She asked.

He gave a short hum by way of answer.

"How long has it been? You know, since we've..." She blushed and let out her eyes drop to stare at the pillow. "You know." She tried to let the intonation of her voice give away her meaning.

She didn't know what she was embarrassed. He was her husband, they had made love since their wedding – a night she doubted her or Piccolo would ever forget. It had not been an uncomfortable subject since their early years of marriage, when they were still getting used to each other intimately.

She felt him shift and he cleared his throat, it took several more seconds than she would have liked for him to finally answer.

"A while." He admitted. She could tell from his tone it was not a subject he wanted to talk about.

She wondered how difficult that part was for him now, the lack of anything physically gratifying with their relationship. Especially since there had never been any kind of deficiency in that area before her age (and endurance) became a hindrance. After getting accustomed to having sex whenever they wanted, it was nearly a daily or nightly routine; and during a full moon it was both.

She blushed again as she remember with deep fondness how well adapted and attuned they had become to each other. Perhaps it was their link that helped. Whatever it was, they were never in need of affection – or passion.

"Piccolo, listen," She started. "I know you feel obligated to take care of me and I really appreciate it." She could tell she had gotten his attention, his head was turned again to look at her.

She met his eyes and could see the hint of confusion in them. She was so good a reading him, much better now than when they had first married.

"We have money. There are places you can send me to get cared for. You shouldn't feel tied down to me. You're not...I mean, you don't have to be responsible for me. Not _all_ the time. It's insane, it's not fair, it's -"

He cut her off but because he was laughing. Not chuckling, not grunting or trying to hold it in. It startled her for just a minute; he had never been one to laugh much, even throughout the years of their marriage.

"You are impossible." His booming, thunderous laugh ended quickly and he looked her in the eyes again. "We've had this discussion before, several times. You're not going anywhere."

"But you need to live again. You're tied down so tightly with me. Do you have any help at all?" She asked.

"I don't need any. I know how to take care of you." His voice was still light, or at least lighter than she had expected to hear.

"That's no fun. You need a life. I give you permission to get a new one, I understand and I won't hold it against you." She reached out and touched his face, rubbing her thumb across his lips in nothing more than a reassuring touch.

He breathed out roughly through his nose and she felt his cheeks clench under her hand.

"This is my life and I'm fine with it. I don't need your permission to do anything." His voice became a little more short than before. The lightness from a few moments earlier was quickly fading.

"Piccolo, you're still so young. Only in the middle of your life really, and I'm sure you still have things you want to do...want to accomplish..." She trailed off.

"I have plenty of time to worry about things I want to do later." He said, and his tone was warning her to stop arguing.

"Fine." She said, and rolled over away from him.

"No, don't do this." He said, putting an arm around her middle and trying to pull back to him again. "You're yourself today, you can remember everything. Do you know how rare that is?"

She shook her head.

"Rare. I don't get much time with you...not at this age. Usually I get a teenager, a kid, a woman in her twenties." He pulled her closer until she could feel him all over. She wished she could feel excited like she once would have, but those kinds of feelings seemed lost to her.

"Don't fight with me today." He told her, and unless she had imagined it she thought his voice held a slight tremor of pleading in it.

She nodded and relaxed next to him. But it didn't take long for her curiosity to get the best of her.

"How do you handle it? Do you never know one day to the next what age I'll be?"

She felt him tense behind her again. She had struck another nerve, apparently.

"No. I have no idea until you wake up." He said, rolling away and laying on his back. The left side of the bed was his, the right side was hers. Usually, though, they always met in the middle. Even after so many decades of living in a house he had never completely become comfortable in it.

She remembered many times waking up in the middle of the night, for whatever reason, and Piccolo would be nowhere inside. He preferred the outdoors, she knew that. But he always made sure to stay in bed with her until she fell asleep and come back before she woke up in the mornings.

He had been a wonderful husband to her, she admitted. A good father, too. Though, she knew he had serious doubts about those himself. For a reason she didn't understand she got the distinct impression Piccolo always felt like he was lacking. He was somehow not good enough to either deserve his life like it was, or to make good on his roles as husband and father.

She rolled back over again, which took more strength than she liked to admit, and grabbed his hard, muscled arm. She could tell, slight though it may be, that the pink tint of his muscles were turning a lighter shade. They were nowhere near yellow yet, like the Namekian elders she had known, but slowly his pigment was changing.

Slowly. That was the key word.

"Piccolo, I'm sorry. It's just hard for me. In my mind I'm still young, I'm still a Martial Artist that isn't slowed down by anything." She kissed the top of his arm, near the beginning of his shoulder. "Don't be angry. I'm not trying to fight. I just want to know what life is like for you now, I don't have a clue."

"I'm not angry." He whispered, his voice hoarse. "But there's no point in telling you about something that upsets you, it'll be forgotten by tomorrow...or even tonight." He closed his eyes and she saw him swallow very hard.

"Piccolo? How long do I have?" She asked, and she watched his jaw tighten.

"A few hours. It's already afternoon. By tonight you won't even know who _you_ are, much less me or anything about our life." He opened his eyes and looked over at her. "So can we forget about this discussion?"

She nodded. "What do you want to talk about, then?"

He shook his head once. "Nothing but the past, not things going on now."

She nodded and put her arm around his middle. "Okay then, what about Ella? Can you tell me how she is?"

Piccolo relaxed and his eyes seemed unfocused, looking at something that wasn't in the room. "She's doing good. I can tell you don't remember Gohan. What do you remember?"

"Dad's funeral. If Ella is seventy-four I know it was ten years ago. It's the last thing I can remember clearly."

Piccolo seemed to think for a while before allowing himself to answer.

"Gohan was born about three years ago." He said. "He seems to be aging more like a Namek than a Saiyan or Human."

Konna nodded. "I was starting to wonder if Ella and Dende were going to have children at all."

"They weren't sure they could, just like us. Ella is very...unique. It took them this long to have Gohan. The boy is more Namek than the other bloods, only his tail is a dead give away."

"She missed your dad so much she wanted to name him Goku Jr." He gave a grunt of amusement. "Good thing she just went with a family name, having two Goku's in the world seems a bit much."

Konna had to snicker at him. She knew very well that Piccolo and her father had formed a friendship, especially after Ella was born. They were strange about it, there was always that feigned animosity between them. Goku took it all in stride and Piccolo never contested Ella being close with her family.

However, the one and only time Goku tried calling Piccolo his "son" he'd been sorely corrected with a punch to the face. Piccolo no more wanted to be called Goku's "son" than he wanted to eat dirt. A fact that always had Goku laughing and trying to joke about being "dad" to them both...a serious and dangerously intense sparing session always followed those comments.

That all ended as Ella came into the picture. Her parents adored Ella, especially Goku. He'd never had a daughter so he wasn't exactly sure at first about how he needed to be different with her. He learned and very quickly became attached.

All that was so long ago it made her want to scream. It felt like yesterday, all of it did. She missed those days, more than she could put into words.

"Hai. Same here." Piccolo commented. She was surprised to hear him say any such thing, heaven knows he was more than nervous about Ella's birth.

He had been frightened, but he wouldn't say so.

"I remember the day she was delivered. Bulma had to hire those special doctors who signed a privacy contract, that way no one knew about her." Konna said, smiling. "And I'll never, _ever_ forget the day I finally got you wished back from Outerworld. Life had stopped without you, I couldn't even function. It was the worse ten months of my life."

Piccolo shrugged and grinned to himself in satisfaction. "I believe you. You were wild that day. I'd never been attacked like that before."

Konna smiled. "I was good at attacking you."

She heard him let out a huff of air through his nostrils, making a slight moaning noise as he did so. "Yes you were."

She sighed and let her mind wonder for a few minutes, remembering back to the day she finally had Piccolo released from Outerworld. She felt Piccolo lean around and push his head up against hers. She recognized this, though he had not done it in a long time.

He was reliving the memory with her.

**Continued in Part II.**

* * *

**Sorry for the inconvenience and the snag in momentum. I felt like it would be too difficult for my lovely readers to keep their place with almost fifty pages to sift through, so I split it into two parts.**

**I'd love reviews on Part I as well. But I understand if I only get them in Part II, which is the conclusion. It will be up NO LATER than Friday. I promise! **


	29. Epilogue Part II: Endurance

A/N: Okay, so I went to see _Alice in Wonderland_ 3D instead. But can you blame me?

I ended up with a Part III also because there was **so much** I wanted to tell about. I just couldn't leave anything out.

Epilogue

Part II: Endurance

She sighed and let her mind wonder for a few minutes, remembering back to the day she finally had Piccolo released from Outerworld. She felt Piccolo lean around and push his head up against hers. She recognized this, though he had not done it in a long time.

He was reliving the memory with her.

-

_She looked out across the marble grounds on Kami's Lookout, wondering absently what day or month it was. She knew time was of little consequence, it held no meaning to her now. But because Dende was quick to remind her she knew it had been four months since she had come up here to stay. She crossed over to the edge of the white stone and contemplated letting herself fall._

_She wondered if the impact would kill her. She wasn't sure, she had never tried._

_Dende was beside her very soon and she knew she couldn't do it while he was near. He would save her, and she wasn't sure she wanted to be saved – not that she would really have done it anyway. It was just an fleeting thought caused by mass depression, nothing more._

_"Konna, why don't you come inside and I will fix lunch for us?" He said, though she knew he really meant 'get away from the edge you suicidal imbecile'. Though, he'd never actually say it aloud._

_She nodded. Her voice was scratchy when she used it, most likely from lack of use. Unless Dende asked a direct question she rarely spoke. She felt like she had nothing meaningful to say._

_They entered the sanctuary and he began making rice for her. It was the only thing he did a decent job at cooking, Mr. Popo was a much better chef than he. Still, she preferred his company and eating rice was a small price to pay for worthwhile companionship._

_He set the plate in front of her, took the chair to her left, and drank his water._

_She had only taken a few bites when Dende began speaking._

_"Konna, I enjoy having you up here." He began, and she looked at him long enough to nod in agreement._

_"But, I'm concerned that you are using this place as a means of escaping your life. Perhaps it's time to consider what you plan on doing...in the future."_

_She let the rice stay in her mouth long enough to burn, she could feel her tongue aching to have a drink of cold water but it didn't dawn on her to do so. Her thinly woven, tattered bubble of peace was about to burst._

_She finally swallowed._

_"Dende...I...I don't...I can't" She couldn't complete the sentence, she couldn't even start it. Her heart began thudding violently against her rib cage so loudly she knew Dende would be troubled by it._

_"I'm not sending you away." Dende amended quickly. "I would never do that."_

_When she relaxed he did too._

_"Thank you." She whispered._

_There was a few more minutes of silence as she began eating again, her mouth scalded and sore. _

_"Konna, let me try again. What I meant was do you feel like you will __**ever**__ be ready to return to Earth?"_

_Konna eyed him cautiously. "If I've worn out my welcome I will go."_

_Dende sighed and rubbed his bald head in discomfort. "No, no. That's not what I meant either. I'm not saying this right. Um, I am afraid that you are making the Lookout a crutch. You can't spend the rest of your life up here, and I am in no way kicking you out. You are welcome here as long as you wish. But, as your friend, I'm worried."_

_She looked down at her rice and nodded to it. "Okay. I can...try."_

_Dende smiled and took her hand in his. "I think it would be best. And you must always visit, of course. Let me say again, you are always welcome here. You are my dearest friend."_

_Konna again nodded and squeezed his hand gingerly in return. "Thank you, Dende. I know I've been...difficult. I don't mean to be."_

_He shook his head. "No, no. You have been a blessing. I just want to see you happy again, and I do believe you can be. I don't know a better person than you. And you deserve it, it will happen."_

_She lifted her lips in a faint smile, a mockery of her once brilliant beam. Dende smiled himself and stood to tower over her._

_"I will help you any way I can." He offered. "You can finish your lunch now, I'll be outside."_

_The moment she heard the doors of the sanctuary shut she let tears fall down her face and her hands began to tremble. She didn't want to move on. She needed this place, it's seclusion, it's foundation. She needed Dende, she could look at him and be reminded of the one she loved so much it hurt._

_"I wish you could help me Dende." She sighed, standing and scraping the remaining rice into the can. She knew better, though. No one could help her now._

_No one._

_It was a week later that she dressed in a small robe-like outfit that Mr. Popo had made for her and prepared to leave. The only clothes she had been wearing when she arrived were her pajamas, and she couldn't live in those indefinitely. So Mr. Popo had been kind enough to supplement her wardrobe._

_She walked to the edge of the Lookout, Dende behind her by only a few feet, and jumped off a moment later. She waited for several minutes, many thousands of feet, before calling to Nimbus to take her home._

_The blur of parents, Goten, Bulma, Krillin, and the others was dizzying. She couldn't remember all the hugs, affectionate teases about disappearing, questions about her well-being. Carefully, not a single person ever mentioned Piccolo, not even Vegeta. _

_She wasn't sure if their concern was comforting or insulting, either way she took it the best she could and tried to be sociable in return. They had all met at Bulma's about four days after her homecoming. Everyone she knew was there, including Videl. Even in the last few months of non communication Videl was just as loyal as ever._

_It was a start, at least._

_But, every night when she returned to her bed and looked around her room, the same room where Piccolo would sneak in her window, lean on her doorframe, stand behind her at the homework desk...it was too much. She cried until she had no tears left, then she would gasp for air. More than once her father would obviously hear her and come to try his best to comfort her, but he was little help._

_Not a day went by that she didn't think of Piccolo, remember him, want him there with her. Then, twelve days after leaving the Lookout Dende showed up at her home. That was highly unusual. He never left the Lookout, he had never strayed more than a few hundred feet from the Sanctuary in all the time he had been on Earth – at least that she knew of._

_So, needless to say, she was startled to see him._

_"Dende?" She asked, running out into the yard to greet him. She had to admit, seeing him at her home made her heart thump erratically in her chest. It reminded her far too much of all the hundreds of times Piccolo would show up in their lawn._

_"Konna...I have news." He said, his eyes bright and smile wide._

_She furrowed her eyebrows and dared not even think of any possibilities that included Piccolo. It would be too heartbreaking to live through if she was wrong._

_"Okay, what is it?" She asked, forcing her voice to stay even._

_"You need to come to the Lookout with me...now, if possible." He said, looking around her to see if her parents would come to object._

_They were no where in sight._

_"Mom is gone to the store. Dad's out with Goten in the woods." She explained, turning and walking back to the house. She shut the front door and turned to look at Dende._

_"Everything is okay, though. Right?" She asked._

_"Yes. Very much so. Please, come with me." He held out his hand and she took it._

_In a technique very much like her father's Instant Transmission he glowed with a yellow aura surrounding him, then they were on the Lookout. The seven dragonballs were glowing in the center of the silver platform, pulsing and sparking with energy._

_She looked at Dende wide-eyed and frightened. What could he possibly have in mind?_

_"Wish him back, Konna." Dende instructed her._

_"No, no I can't. Not again." She said, turning wildly to look between Dende and the balls. She knew she had a look of desperation and betrayal about her. But she didn't care. "Dende, don't do this. I can't go through it again."_

_Dende pulled her closer, not close enough to be hugging her to him, but enough that the proximity caught her attention._

_"Hear me out before you get angry with me. The last few months I have been going to Outerworld while you were sleeping, trying to find a way to bring Piccolo back." He smiled as she gasped at his words, this must have been the reaction he was hoping for._

_"And did you...will he be able to...??" She stopped and ended with a questioning tone._

_He nodded slowly. "I had to explain your predicament to King Yemma and nearly all the Oni's in Outerworld, even a few Kai's. I told them exactly why he must come back. The Namekian bond he had with you, you're inability to function on Earth, and most importantly – I told them my fear that you would find a way to be with him again very soon if he was not allowed to return."_

_She looked up at Dende with guilty eyes and a shocked face. "I never...I only thought it...I didn't really want to..."_

_Dende shook her shoulders. "Konna, don't you see. I finally got their sympathy. Once I convinced King Yemma the others just followed suit."_

_Konna looked away from him and to the seven dragonballs that were no more than ten feet away from her. She felt her lips start to pull up into a smile, a large smile. Her smile turned to laughter and she grabbed up Dende in an enthusiastic hug. He patted her back and laughed merrily along with her._

_"Go, make the wish." He told her, pushing her back toward the golden stones._

_She took several steps forward and turned her head up toward the sky. _

_"Dragon, come forth!!" She screamed, using the words she had heard many times in the past._

_Sounding like a bomb had exploded the dragon began his emergence from the center of the Lookout, winding and wrapping his mile-long body all around them. Lighten bolts shot through the sky and the very air shimmered with Shenron's energy._

_A minute later she was staring at the gigantic face of the Eternal Dragon, she felt herself gulp._

_"YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME. I WILL GRANT YOU ANY WISH THAT IS WITHIN MY POWER."_

_She felt her throat clench and almost, __**almost**__ forgot the words she wanted to say. _

_"Please, Shenron, bring Piccolo Daimao Jr. to this world, right here on this Lookout...please." She clasped her hands together and waited, breath held and every muscle in her body tensed. For a reason she could not understand, even though she knew Dende would never lie to her, she felt the sickening feeling that the dragon would look down at her and say those terrible, unforgiving words: 'it cannot be done'._

_She waited, the dragon's eyes glowed red._

_A shadow appeared, a large shadow with an indigo gi...leather shoes...green skin...pink muscles...a white turban and shoulder pads. All six feet nine inches of him were barely five yards from her, but she was held fast. She couldn't move, her feet wouldn't budge. Wet streaks were burning her face and eyes, but she didn't know why she would be crying._

_She was suddenly more happy than she had ever remembered being._

_The dragon hummed a frightened groan._

_"IT HAS BEEN DONE. WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?"_

_Konna paid no attention to the dragon, she kept her eyes locked on Piccolo. He was still shadowed by the massive illumination of the dragon, though. She couldn't see more than his general outline and wardrobe._

_"DO YOU HAVE ANOTHER WISH, OR MAY I RETURN TO MY SLUMBER?" The dragon's voice was far more agitated this time._

_Dende stepped forward and dismissed the dragon._

_"We have no other wish right now, you may go back to your rest." He said, and the dragon was swept up into the orbs again, all of which were dispatched into seven unknown locations throughout the Earth._

_Now she could see Piccolo, every bit of him. She took him in, lingered on every inch of him as she scanned him with her eyes from his feet to his turban. She didn't even stop to lock eyes with him, she was re-memorizing his every feature._

_Not that she had forgotten any part of him._

_"Konna," He said, and the tone was more a question than a statement. He eyed her and took a few steps forward. She was still rooted in place, she couldn't make her feet move. She felt terrified, like he might disappear again at any moment._

_"Konna?" He asked again, his eyes traveling from her to Dende questioningly._

_"You might need to give her a minute, Piccolo." Dende whispered so lowly she barely caught any of it. Only her Saiyan ears could pick it up, had she been human it would have been too low and fast to comprehend at all._

_"Why?" Piccolo asked just as low._

_"You've been dead ten months. This was the third time trying to wish you back." Dende explained, his words so rushed Konna did not hear them all._

_Piccolo gave him a stern and nearly aghast look. "Third time?"_

_Dende sighed. "Long story."_

_Konna finally shook her head and mumbled: "Enough with the secret messages."_

_Piccolo looked at her. She just then took into account what she looked like. Pajama pants on, lose t-shirt, no make up, hair falling down all around her. She had not bothered trying to look decent in months, she had not felt the need. Now she was just slightly self-conscious, she tugged at her shirt aimlessly and rubbed her neck._

_"It's...so good to see you...Piccolo." She said, her throat tightening as she said his name._

_"Likewise." He answered, stepping closer to her so they were only two feet apart._

_"Um, I have to speak with Mr. Popo." Dende declared, turning and walking quickly toward the sanctuary. "Good to have you back, Piccolo. Be more careful, neither of you can be wished back again."_

_The doors of the sanctuary shut loudly, too loudly._

_Piccolo looked at her again._

_"You okay?" He asked, his gruff voice sending a chill down her spine._

_"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice." She said, wiping her cheeks of the wetness that was on them._

_Piccolo smirked. "Missed me then, did you?" He asked, his tone more teasing than sincere._

_She looked up at him wide-eyed, her face betraying her as her mouth hung slack for a few seconds. _

_"Yes. So much...you have no idea." She said, and his face faltered enough that she could see his internal debate._

_He settled on a half grin, half smirk. "Good to know."_

_"Piccolo...take me home." She said, smiling. "Take me to the cave, the waterfall...even the desert. I don't care. Just take me away, somewhere we can be alone."_

_Piccolo's eyebrows knitted together and he took a few steps closer. She reached for him and hugged him to her as soon as he was within arms reach. She fisted her hands around his gi in an attempt to get him closer, he bent down and grabbed her middle. Then they shot off like a rocket into the direction of her home._

_She twisted herself around so she was facing him as he carried her, she pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. It was uncomfortable with the shoulder pads but she didn't care, she needed nearer to him. He took his right arm and hoisted her up so he was carrying her infant-style, her face buried into the crook of his neck._

_Then as they approached her house he turned a few miles from it and took them to the clearing they had used for training all throughout her childhood and adolescence. When she realized where they were going she left a lingering kiss on his neck, she felt him lean only slightly more toward her before they landed._

_He didn't put her down at first, he walked around the clearing with her in his arms. He seemed just as adamant toward physical closeness as she was, maybe he had missed her too._

_"How long have you been back?" He asked._

_"Four months." She said, looking up at him. "Dad wished me back on Neo-Namek."_

_Piccolo nodded once and put her down._

_"We tried to wish you back. We tried with both sets of dragonballs and begged the dragons to do it, but they wouldn't."_

_Piccolo had the strangest look on his face, like he was touched in some way by her statement._

_"I only remember King Yemma and the check-in station. I don't remember anything else until the Lookout today."_

_Konna nodded and grabbed his arm. "I'm the same way. I remember you, King Yemma, and then dad. No in-between."_

_Piccolo grunted and looked down at her. "Ready for a fight." He said, it was in no way a question._

_She took a few steps back and watched him toss his turban and shoulder pads to the side, stirring up the dirt. She watched him stretch, like he was getting readjusted to being in his body. She wondered why she could not hear him, why his thoughts were still being withheld from her._

_**"Piccolo."**__ She tried to say, but there was a wall that kept her voice from going any further than her own mind._

_**"Piccolo...can you hear me?"**__ She tried again, but nothing happened. The wall was definitely up, her voice wasn't going anywhere outside._

_She panicked. This was exactly what kept happening when she tried, in vein, to reach him while he was dead. There was never an answer, just the feeling of being completely alone._

_"You can't hear me?" She gasped, her eyes wide and tone sharp._

_He looked up at her like she was completely demented._

_"I hear you perfectly." He said, eye ridges furrowed._

_"No, in my mind. I can't feel you...I can't hear you. Just now, I was trying to speak to you but nothing happened. You didn't even look up."_

_Piccolo scowled and looked at her intensely. She imagined from his face he was trying his own luck at speaking with her through their link. There was nothing but silence. She could hear the wind, birds, leaves rustling...but not Piccolo._

_He snarled out a curse. "You didn't hear that, did you?"_

_She shook her head._

_"Did we break it?" She asked. "Is that possible? I thought we were connected forever. I still need you, I still love you. But I can't feel you..."_

_Piccolo was next to her in a split second, one hand encircling her arm. "We'll get it back. It's nothing, it was probably caused by death."_

_"But we both died before. You've died three times and it never stopped." She sounded hysterical, she knew it. But it frightened her, she had never been without it before._

_"Konna, it will come back." He said to her. "We were connected before we died, our minds just need some time to do it again."_

_She nodded and raked a hand through her hair. "Okay. I believe you."_

_He let go of her arm and walked away, jumping across the clearing and crouching so he was in a fighting stance. His fingers he used to give her the "come hither" motion. She knew that was her queue to get ready and fight too._

_She wasn't in the mood to fight. She didn't want to spar today. She wanted to kiss him. Fiercely. Passionately. She wanted him gasping for breath and begging for more._

_She started running up to him from across the field. She was faster than a human but something in the way she ran freely, without the determination needed for a serious fight, made him stand up and give her a curious look. When she reached him she tackled him. He had no choice but to hold on to her when she latched herself onto his neck._

_She pulled herself up and locked her legs around his middle, slipping one hand underneath his gi and the other around his head. She kissed him hard, probably too hard. She faintly felt her lips pounding from being pushed up against his so roughly. _

_It took about a minute to realize he was not kissing back and, in a flash of disapproval at her actions, she stopped and pushed herself away. She kept her eyes on his face, which was a mask of nonchalance. He licked his lips as she jumped backwards and touched them with his fingertips. It was like he had never been kissed before in his life and he was curious about the new touch._

_She wondered if he was still uncomfortable in his own body, like she had been. She also wondered if their broken link caused him to be less attracted to her, like a Namekian should be with a Saiyan._

_"Sorry. I got carried away. I missed you, that's all. I'll...I'll...just go cool off." She cleared her throat and jumped across the clearing. She ran full speed through the woods toward the waterfall, which was only a mile or so away._

_She cursed at herself. She had done too much too soon. He'd been dead for ten months and in the first hour she was seducing him and practically forcing herself on him. He probably thought she was a lunatic, or a sex addict. She wasn't sure which was worse._

_It didn't matter. She could see the lining of the trees up ahead and she had every intention of throwing herself head first into the cold water. She thought this until, suddenly, she was rammed against a tree with impressive force. She only saw indigo for a few moments mixed with green, until she looked up and met his black eyes._

_"Where do you think you're going?" He asked._

_She lost her breath for a minute, he was looking at her so intensely. She sucked in a breath and murmured: "The waterfall."_

_He smirked at her and growled: "I don't think so."_

_She felt herself get swept up off the forest floor and pinned against the tree, much like she had been in the hallway of Bulma's mansion over a year ago. The memory shook her and she felt herself get warm all over and only party because Piccolo was pressed up against her from all angles. He was everywhere._

_There wasn't any time for talking after that, he was kissing her and prying her mouth open with his own. No one had ever held her so tightly, no one had ever made her feel more alive than she did that very moment. After months of nothingness, of being the living dead she could finally feel again. She felt Piccolo, her nerves were on end and tingled at every move or sound he made._

_He moved her head over with a free hand, the one not holding her up against him, and kissed down her neck. She felt his teeth on the base of her collarbone and up to where her shoulder met her neck. She shivered when he bit down on her, letting out a slight cry of pure pleasure. He wasn't biting hard enough for to be painful or draw blood, but it made her dizzy and lightheaded._

_"Kais, I missed you." She breathed. "Don't ever leave again."_

_He pulled away for just long enough to smirk at her._

_"Same." He said, and kissed her again._

_-_

"Hm. Good memory." Piccolo said, kissing her cheek.

"Yes. Very good." She said, smiling. "You miss it?"

He frowned. "It?"

She nudged him with her elbow. "Sex. Do you miss it?"

Piccolo took on a darker shade of green and grunted at her. "What kind of question is that? We didn't have sex that day."

She waited for a few moments until he looked over at her. "I know. You wouldn't allow it."

"No. I wouldn't." He crossed his arms rough enough it should have made the bed frame shake, but didn't. It was a sturdy bed, Piccolo made sure of that decades ago after a mishap in the throes of passion caused the frame to disconnect from the bed altogether.

It had only been amusing afterward, it was troublesome more than anything during the act because she still didn't want to stop – so they hadn't. Of course, nights like those only happened during full moons when her hormones and an involuntarily appetite for something totally unrelated to food took over.

Looking back she had stunned even herself with some of her more lascivious and downright animalistic pursuits with Piccolo not only in bed but during training, at the waterfall, even in the cave. She was never calm and rational during a full moon. Once every month, halfway between the end of her womanly cycle and the beginning of another it would seize her.

She liked to think that Piccolo enjoyed those invigorating three days, and nights, as much as she did. If nothing else, she was sure neither of them had any problems with libido.

She felt Piccolo chuckling next to her.

"Hm, you certainly were..." He paused and smirked at her. "vigorous."

She couldn't help the blush that crept up on her face. It was different now because they could only talk, not act. Were she younger they would probably already be getting started. The clothes wouldn't be the first to go, contrary to what movies depicted. He would be touching her all over first, rubbing and messaging every part of her. He would lift up her hair and kiss her neck, grabbing at her clothes to get them off after neither of them had an ounce of self-control left.

And she would be doing the same. She had ruined countless uniforms of his, but he never cared. He would materialize a new one afterward.

"I never heard you complaining." She countered, her blush still present. "And if memory serves me you were more than willing to comply."

He chuckled to himself and shook his head, like he was clearing his thoughts.

"It's no use. You may think I am not attracted to you anymore, but that is not the case. When I look at you, I see only Konna. You are the same now as when I married you." Piccolo swallowed and sat up, pulling himself back to lean against the frame again.

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better, Piccolo. I know what I look like, I know I'm about as attractive as a dried up prune." She tried to laugh but the look he gave her sobered her.

He looked perturbed at her.

"That's not true. You're being ridiculous. If that were the case I would not be holding back right now, which I am." He pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "I will not say that it is the same as when you were younger, but the desire is still present. I want you too. I always will."

"Why hold back, then?" She asked, knowing full well that something must be wrong. She would be able to tell if he was lying, she had that sixth sense about it.

He didn't answer, he looked away to the window and seemed to scrutinize the outdoors. She felt his guilt filter over to her and she touched his kneecap reassuringly.

"Piccolo, what is it?" She asked. "You said it yourself, if it's something you think I won't like I won't remember it for long."

He huffed and looked back at her. "You'll think less of me."

She felt her heart jump in her throat and her hands turned clammy, she let go of his knee and placed her hands across her stomach. She imagined, though she didn't quite understand where the errant thought had come from, that he had found someone else.

There were other women on the planet he could have, ones that had expressed more than just curiosity in him over the years. Ones that had not been afraid of him. They were few and far between, but they were out there. She had never felt jealous because, in honesty, she knew he belonged to her. He never gave another woman so much as a first glace, not even the gorgeous blondes with perfect curves.

But now she could understand his need to find someone, she was slowly losing the battle and he was stuck watching her wither away. She couldn't even blame him for it. She even felt like he deserved it with all he had done for her. Besides, who knew how long she would linger and keep him strapped down to this house, to these settings.

Why she thought about it she didn't know, but something about his guilty expression and the thought that she would be disappointed with him gave her that terrible impression.

She sighed. "Okay, just tell me then. I promise not to be angry...or disapprove."

She looked up at him but the angle was strange, he was quirking an eye ridge upward and looking at her like she had begun speaking Swahili.

"Are you insane?" He asked her, completely level voiced. "Or are you just getting delirious now?"

She frowned and crossed her arms just as pointedly as he had. "What's that suppose to mean?"

He shook his head and clenched his fists. "You honestly think I am interested in another woman? Kais, you really have lost your mind."

"Piccolo! What am I suppose to think? What would possibly make me think less of you? And even if you did...find someone else, you certainly deserve it. I don't expect you to just...waste your life waiting for me to die. You have every right to find happiness again, to get what you need since I can't give it to you."

She felt her eyes prickle and she turned her head to the side, away from him. "Forget it, I don't want to know anymore."

She felt him sink down next to her a few moments later and try pulling her over, but she wouldn't go. He was being very gentle with her so she easily kept herself from moving. Finally he pushed up on his arms and legs, straddled her for about three seconds, and plopped himself on her side of the bed.

She stared wide-eyed at him for a few seconds until he put an arm under her head and around her back.

Then he kissed her. It was in no way their most passionate kiss, or at all needy. It turned deep and soothing but stayed slow and sweet.

He pulled away, not smiling or frowning at her. Just relaxed.

"Impossible woman." He said.

"Frustrating man." She answered.

He looked down at her and grunted. "You _will_ think less of me, but it has absolutely nothing to do with another woman."

She pursed her lips and nodded. "What then?"

Piccolo's gaze was steady for a few more minutes, until he finally looked down below her at his gi.

"We did try - it's been more than a year. But you woke up as a twenty year old that day, convinced that we were in need of...alone time." He looked back up at her, waiting for her to stop him.

She didn't.

"I couldn't talk you out of it. I knew it would be difficult, not that I didn't want to. But because of age, and your condition. I could so easily get too excited and forget..." He growled, digging his hands deeper into her hair and pushing his head against hers. "But I couldn't tell you that. When you looked in the mirror you saw your younger self, just as I see you so much of the time. Your eyes have not changed in the least."

She smiled at him, it was the closet thing to poetic as Piccolo would ever get. His gestures had always remained caring and, at times, unintentionally romantic. But his words were always lacking. He was not a Romeo, not in the least.

"So we tried then? Is that why you feel guilty, because you feel like you took advantage of me?" She giggled at him. "You can't take advantage of your own wife, even if her mind is a little messed up. I'm sure I was more than willing."

He shook his head hard, shaking hers along with it. "No, no. It was strange at first, because you thought we were younger. But I didn't care. It had been such a long time since...the last time."

"So, what then?" She asked, feeling pangs of sympathy for him. She wondered how well, if their roles were reversed, she could have gone for months or even years at at time without sex.

He took so long answering she thought he wouldn't at all. But with Piccolo she had learned long ago she had to be monumentally patient. Eventually, he would get his point across. He always did, one way or another.

"I hurt you." He said, his face tight and muscles rigid next to her. "I swear I didn't mean to. I got too...carried away. I'll never forget it. And I won't ever let it happen again."

She frowned and touched his face, remembering how easily Piccolo could take things too hard. Their wedding night was a perfect example, he had no idea her first time would hurt. When he thought he'd done something terribly wrong it took nearly an hour of coaxing and explaining to make him comfortable again.

This was no different, not in her mind.

"I understand. You didn't do anything wrong, I know it was an accident. And you can't go blaming yourself for me being as frail as I am." She leaned up and kissed him quickly. "I know you always think the worst of yourself, but I forgive you. Okay?"

He groaned like he was in pain. "You cried. It hurt you so much you cried."

She sighed and tried to catch his eyes again but he wouldn't look at her.

"Well, sometimes it hurts whether we want it to or not. Are you sure it was something you did, or the fact that we hadn't made love in...however long? It might have been painful no matter how gentle you tried to be, just because I wasn't used to it anymore."

He eyed her warily and she could tell he didn't believe her. She tried to open up to him and let her emotions out along with her words.

"I'm serious. I've read about it. How long had it been since the last time?" She asked.

He shrugged offhandedly, mumbling: "A few years."

She gasped. "How many years? Piccolo, tell me."

He rolled over away from her onto his back, leaning his now free hand behind his head.

"Since before Gohan was born." He answered. "Before you stopped eating as much and become so weak. Those stupid pills of yours take your appetite away. And a Saiyan needs food."

She reached up and clasped his hand. "I can promise you that it was not all your fault. Even if you did get 'carried away', I still don't think you would be rough. You've never been that way before. And besides, if it had been years since our last time I _know_ my body wasn't used to it. Not by a long shot. So it probably felt like my first time again – like on our wedding night."

He grimaced. "Don't remind me."

She had to laugh at that. "You will never forget that, will you?"

He shook his head and let out a wry chuckle. "It was one of the worst and best nights of my life. I will _never_ forget it."

He looked over at her and she could see him physically beginning to relax. He was starting to believe her. Somehow, someway, she always managed to win him over. Hard-nosed as he was, she usually broke through his shell if she tried hard enough.

"You are being serious, not just trying to relieve my guilt?" He asked skeptically.

"I am. When we were together that day, did I tell you to stop? To slow down or take it easy?"

He thought for a moment, obviously trying to remember the event in detail.

"No." He answered. "I didn't know until it was nearly over that you were crying."

His eyes were downcast again. "That's how I knew I wasn't paying close enough attention to you, I didn't once see the tears."

"Did you stop?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered, grunting at his own discomfort. "You told me not to, that you were fine. But I couldn't...I knew I had hurt you because I'm selfish. And you're too nice about it all to tell me so."

She shook her head at him. "And you call me impossible. You don't need to feel guilty about it, Piccolo-chan. I promise, I would definitely let you know if I was really getting hurt against my will."

He shook his head again like he didn't trust her judgment call.

"Believe whatever you want Piccolo. You know I wouldn't lie to you."

He finally nodded his head and sank back down next to her again. It only took another hour of taking trips down memory lane for Konna's stomach to rumble. Piccolo stood up to go downstairs and make her dinner but she wouldn't let him leave, so he carried her down with him and set her in a kitchen chair.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"What do you normally make me?"

"Whatever you're in the mood for. Sometimes I have to pretend that ChiChi is downstairs cooking and I'm giving her the message, but not always." He smirked at the stunned look on her face.

"Really? It sounds like it can get confusing."

Piccolo shrugged one shoulder. "It can. But it's never boring."

"Fine then, I'll have a sandwich and some fruit." She said.

He nodded and began on fixing her order. She remembered several times during their life together Piccolo would come indoors before her alarm would go off and make her breakfast, or have dinner waiting for her when she came back home from work. For someone who had no desire to eat he had caught on to her likes and dislikes very quickly.

When she tried questioning him about it he would stop doing it for a few months, then pick it back up again. So she eventually learned that it was, in some strange way, Piccolo's idea of being a good husband. He did not provide for her like a normal husband would. He did not work because there was no possible way anyone would hire him. He did keep the house in perfect condition. She never thought it possible but he also did some of the chores around the house that she, being raised by her mother, only thought a woman should do.

Piccolo was content in his meditations, his hands-on work with the house, and when Ella came along he did more than his fair share raising her. While Konna worked as a professor at the community college in Orange Star City, about a half-hour's flight from their home, he was home with Ella.

Not at first, of course. She took a year off work to stay home with her but returned once Ella was walking, talking, and Piccolo had more of an idea how to handle her. At first he would barely go near their infant. He didn't want to hold her, to feed her, or even try to play with her. She knew later it was his own fear of hurting her, of doing something wrong that kept him away. He was completely ignorant in how to deal with any child.

Konna had been a sole exception. But, then, she had been four and more than capable of taking care of herself by the time she met Piccolo.

He brought the plate to her with a large glass of milk, three pills, and mashed up goo.

She raised an eyebrow at him when she saw the goo.

"It's your fruit." He said, giving her the spoon. "You can't chew hard things, your gums bleed."

She frowned. "Oh."

She ate in silence, trying not to make too much of a mess in the process. Piccolo watched her in silence, a look of relaxation about him that she was not used to. He had eventually, after years of marriage, learned to take things easy. But it had taken time and for the life of her she did not remember any time, aside from just after their own "quality time" in bed, that he was ever completely relaxed.

He looked loose and mellow now. For a reason she couldn't explain it seemed out of place.

"Haven't you heard, stress will kill you." He offered. She looked up at him and had to fight off a round of laughter.

He was terrible at cracking jokes.

"I have heard. Thank you for the reminder." She said, trying to eat the rest of her dinner without much luck. She was full before the sandwich was done, the milk was mostly gone and so was the fruit.

"I'm full." She said, pushing the plate away. "Can we go outside? Am I able to?"

Piccolo, who had already stood and taken the plate away, looked at her from the sink with a strange expression.

"You can. You haven't wanted to for a while." He walked over to her and bent down to be eye level with her.

"I can take you out." He said, reaching around her to pick her up again.

"I can't walk?" She asked, as he headed toward the door.

"You can, after we get down the stairs." He said, opening the door to the porch.

She squinted against the sunlight and covered her eyes. Piccolo did not stop, he walked out into the yard and slowly placed her on the ground. Not once letting go of her arm he helped her walk toward the woods.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

She smiled up at him as her eyes became accustomed to the brightness.

"The waterfall." She said, knowing it was not far from there.

"I definitely have to fly you there. You can't walk that far." He said, but the way he said it so matter-of-fact made her want to prove him wrong.

"Well, watch me." She said, knowing it was her own stubbornness that made her so defiant.

She walked faster than she had been going but Piccolo still did not let go of her, he kept a tight grip on her elbow and, though she could only guess, he was ready to catch her at any moment should she fall. She heard him grumbling next to her, obviously not happy with her choice to go traipsing off into the woods. But the path was well-worn from years of use. They had walked to the waterfall many times together or with Ella, so the path was clear and unmistakable.

She knew she had not gone nearly far enough when she had to stop and catch her breath.

"Don't overexert yourself, Konna." He ordered. "There's nothing wrong with being carried."

"Hmph. Easy for you to say, you're not the invalid." She scoffed, then thought better of it. "Besides, would you allow anyone to ever carry you?"

Piccolo gave her a knowing look and let her press on a few more yards. When she tripped on a root he overlooked her protests and carried her the remainder of the way. She would not have admitted it to him but she was beginning to wonder how much further she would have made it on her own.

When they reached the waterfall it was more beautiful than she remembered. It glistened and shined in the sunlight, reminding her of all the times she had stripped down and cooled off in it. She remembered watching Ella swim in it after Piccolo had taught her how. She remembered making love to Piccolo numerous times in the still pool beneath it, leaning on rocks for support and trying to talk over the sound of the rushing water.

"You remember a lot today." Piccolo said, standing behind her and running a hand through her white hair. She felt odd about it, because she knew how she looked, but tried not to dwell on it.

"I'll take your word for it." She teased, walking toward the pool and stream that stemmed off into the woods. "How cold is it?"

"It should be warm enough. You want in?" He asked, walking up beside her.

She nodded and he leaned down to pick her up again, sliding off her house shoes with a single hand in one fluid motion. He jumped into the stream, which splashed up around them, and lowered her into it. He had picked one of the most shallow places so the water only came up to her calves. It did feel very good, not so cold that it hurt her bones.

"Thank you." She said, looking up at him. "I mean it. For everything Piccolo, you have been so good to me."

He didn't say anything, he nodded once and looked back toward the waterfall again.

"You're also a wonderful father, Piccolo. I know you don't think you've done a good job but you have. No one can fault you for anything. I just wanted to tell you so, in case I forget and lose my chance."

She watched him look at the ground and then the stream they were standing in.

"We could..." He stopped and looked at a tree behind her head. After another minute he tried again. "Do you ever wish we had asked the dragon for eternal youth?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at his chest. The thought had never crossed her mind.

"No. I haven't." She answered. "Why?"

"Just a thought." He said. "If we did, things would go back to the way they were. We would stay young and live together forever."

Konna nodded and looked up at him, frowning. "Ella would die, eventually. So would Dende and Gohan. Everyone we care about would grow old and leave...forever."

"Yes, but we wouldn't." He said. "We've dealt with death before. Your parents, all the senshi. We will deal with it like we always have."

Konna shook her head, trying not to sound appalled by the notion. "Piccolo, death is part of life. We had a good run, we've had more chances than anyone should be allowed. It's just going to be my turn soon."

"Don't say that." He growled, holding her tighter to him.

"Piccolo, you know it's true. I'm not going to be around much longer. I can tell, I can feel it already."

"Stop it." He said again, his voice rough and strained next to her.

"Okay. We don't have to talk about it. But don't let it take you by surprise, Piccolo. I'm not interested in eternal youth. I want this life to end and go on to another place. It's natural. So, no more talk of dragons and wishes. Hm?"

Piccolo said no more and helped her out of the stream when the sun started fading into the west. He would miss this day when it was over, he had enjoyed it immensely. He missed his Konna when she wasn't lucid. Unfortunately her good days were infrequent at best, and even then she was rarely this rational.

It took another hour until the sun was set and the night came that Konna's day of sanity started to unravel. She began looking at him with suspicion, asking who he was and what he wanted from her. She yelled at him to stay away, to keep his hands away. He put her into bed and covered her up, blocking out the sounds of her yelling for him to stop.

He watched her finally succumb to sleep and relived the good portions of the day over and over in his mind until morning. He woke her with an early breakfast, some part of him hoping for the same lucid Konna a second day in a row. But he had no such luck. She woke up and eyed the tray of food, then him, then the tray of food.

"Where's my mom?" She asked.

"She's not here, she left this for you." He answered.

"I want to see her." She argued. "Where is she? Did you eat her?"

Piccolo bit the insides of his cheeks and swore mentally at his terrible luck. She was a child today, not even old enough to know who he was.

"No I didn't eat her, she went to the store. Here, eat this. She made it for you." He said, and she eyed the oatmeal warily.

"I'm not suppose to talk to strangers..." She said lowly.

Piccolo sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm not a stranger. I know your dad Goku."

She brightened up and took the bowl from him. "Oh yeah, how?"

He went into a spill about the world's martial arts tournament. He told her about training with him, that he knew her mother also. He was careful not to tell her his name, knowing from experience she would recognize it and get hostile again. Today he called himself MaJunior, like at the tournament. She didn't recognize it and it made things far more simple.

Ella came with Gohan at lunch, like always, and visited with her parents. They both exchanged glances when she became tired and took a nap with Gohan in the bed. Ella went downstairs and Piccolo followed, shutting the door to their bedroom behind him.

"Why didn't you let us stay longer yesterday? She seemed to remember the most."

Piccolo sat on his extra-extra large chair while Ella took a seat on the sofa. He eyed her necklace with remembrance and more than a small amount of pride before answering her.

"I needed time with her." He said and Ella crossed her arms in frustration.

"I do too. I miss her, dad. She was by best friend." She said, huffing in true Konna style.

Piccolo smirked at her. She was just as much Konna's child as she was his.

"You have Dende and Gohan. I have your mother." He said, eying her seriously. "You had more than an hour with her yesterday. That should be plenty."

"Whatever you say." She said, her ears perking to the sound of movement upstairs. Gohan came to the bedroom door, opened it, and began descending the stairs.

"Hey honey, is grandma still asleep?" Ella asked.

Gohan stood by his grandfather's chair until Piccolo said "Go on." That was his way of giving permission for Gohan to sit in his lap, which the boy enjoyed doing.

"Gwandma still sleeping." He said, turning to Piccolo. "Gwandma is snowing."

Piccolo quirked an eye ridge at him and smirked. "She's snoring, huh."

Gohan nodded. "Hm-hmm. Gwandpa?"

Piccolo hummed at him.

"When awe you coming to see daddy? I want to show you my woom." He said, eyes large and brown like Konna's.

Piccolo stole a glance at Ella, who uncrossed her arms and leaned over toward them.

"Gohan, we talked about his. Grandpa can't leave grandma alone by herself. Remember?"

Gohan nodded. "She sleeping now. Can he come now?"

"Gohan." Ella chided. "Grandma might wake up soon. Who's going to take care of her then?"

Gohan nodded again and leaned back into Piccolo's chest.

"Ella." Piccolo said quickly. "If you stay here I can make it quick."

He stood up, holding Gohan against his chest. "You can show me your room, then I have to come back."

Gohan's face lit up and he hugged Piccolo's neck. "Thank you gwandpa!"

Piccolo shook his head and looked at Ella for approval.

"Go on dad, I don't mind. Take as long as you want." She said, laying back on the couch. "You could use a break, anyway."

Piccolo scowled at that but turned and walked to the door before he said something he would regret.

"You awe gonna love my woom. I dwew pictuwes of you and gwandma." Gohan said as they closed the door behind them.

"We have to work on your speech, kid." Piccolo said, walking into the yard and shooting off into the sky toward the lookout.

Dende was waiting for them when they arrived, standing at the edge looking out into the distance.

"Daddy!" Gohan was shouting from the moment he could see him clearly. "Look, Gwandpa came to visit."

"So I see." Dende said, lifting a hand to shake Piccolo's. Piccolo used a free hand to hit it away, his own strange form of greeting, and walked past the guardian and toward the sanctuary.

"What brings you up here?" Dende asked, following behind them.

"Your son." He answered, letting the boy down to lead the way.

"Gwandpa's gonna see my woom." He said, running up ahead and to the temple doors. "Come on, come on."

"We're coming." Dende said. "Patience is a virtue, son."

Gohan nodded and waited for them to catch up to him, fidgeting in his excitement.

Piccolo endured the hour-long visit with no complaint. He allowed Gohan to show him the pictures he had drawn and every little detail of his room. Before time to leave Dende and Piccolo watched Gohan play catch with Mr. Popo. The bouncing ball was originally used as a training tool but Gohan had taken a fancy to it and was inclined to use it as a toy.

There was a two foot fence around the entire Lookout, a precaution Dende had taken while Ella was pregnant. The fear that their child would accidentally fall over the edge was one both he and Ella shared. So, the fence was necessary for their peace of mind.

Piccolo had assumed that once Dende decided to marry he would no longer be allowed to stay Kami of Earth, but that was not the case. It was not against any rules that existed and Dende still held no evil in his heart, so he was allowed to stay on the Lookout as Guardian.

Piccolo began walking away, so Dende yelled at Gohan to say goodbye.

Gohan ran up to his grandfather and hugged his kneecaps. "Bye gwandpa. I love you, and tell gwandma I love hew too."

Piccolo nodded and rubbed Gohan's head. "I will. Bye kid."

He shot off the next moment going much faster this time than before, now that he was alone and not hindered by the child. He thought along the way. He thought of how very differently his life had turned out than he originally planned. He thought that he appreciated this new life more than anything he could have gained with world domination.

He thought about how much he cared for his family. He knew now why the Nameks were so closely bound. The link they created with each other, though certainly less intimate than the one he had with Konna, certainly played a large part in their brotherhood. He wondered, not for the first time, what had caused his Sire to be so different. Was it because he was nothing but evil, or was it because he had never attempted to form a close bond with anyone?

It didn't matter. It was water long under the bridge.

He touched down at his house and walked inside. Ella was laying on the couch reading a book.

"She's still asleep?" He asked. It was strange because she didn't usually sleep for so long.

"Yeah, I checked on her about twenty minutes ago. Still out cold." She said. "You want company for a while?"

Piccolo shrugged and sat on the couch next to her, keeping about a foot of distance between them.

"Dad, I was thinking. Maybe mom would want to come up and visit too sometime. You know she always liked going to the Lookout." She put the book on the table in front of her and looked expectantly up at him.

"Perhaps." He answered, then said nothing more.

"I was wondering dad, I've always wanted to know how you and mom ended up married." She asked.

"Dende says you were always close. Mom said you were best friends that fell in love. But I've never asked you." She leaned her head on the cushion beside her. "I really want to know what it was like from your end."

Piccolo looked away from her and eyed the television in the corner of the room, which was not turned on.

"Why the sudden interest?" He asked in a practiced monotone.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just think it's sweet the way you take care of her day in, day out. You never leave her for more than an hour. I see people on Earth all the time, I read books and I've seen the shows about divorce. About people who get remarried or leave their families." She sighed. "You and mom were so different. I've never seen so much love in my whole life than I have from you and mom...I mean, I can count on one hand how many times I heard you two even raise your voices at each other!"

"We had our arguments." Piccolo countered. "Plenty of them."

Ella shrugged again. "I didn't hear them."

Piccolo looked over at her. "Nothing between Konna and I was ever normal. I trained her as a child and taught her everything I knew. We became friends. And when she was old enough it became something more. That's all."

Ella shook her head. "That's not all. I know you two died a few times. You saved her, right? That first time you jumped in front of a ki blast for her. And the second time you made the dragon kill you so you could go to Outerworld and get her. That's so...romantic dad!"

Piccolo scoffed at her. "It wasn't romantic. She was five when I died for her the first time. She was eleven when I died the second time to go haul her butt back to Earth. Neither time was remotely romantic."

Ella giggled at him from her end of the couch. "Okay, so maybe it wasn't meant to be romantic at the time. But still, it's so loving."

Piccolo felt himself turning a few shades darker and cleared his voice. "What's it matter now? That was decades ago."

"Well, I like to know that I come from good stock." She said, smiling as he had to fight off a laugh.

"Good stock. Yeah, only on your mother's side." He said, jerking his head once in amusement.

Ella leaned up and pushed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his chest in a hug.

"Dad, I know you have to act tough all the time." She kissed his cheek, which she rarely ever did. She was cautious with her affection, a trait she got from him. "And I know you're not proud of your own father. But you've been great. I don't care what anyone says, I couldn't have had a better father than you."

Piccolo had the urge to bat her away and throw a few choice words at her, but he didn't. He put his arm over her by way of answer and patted her back.

"Alright then, I suppose that's enough mush for today." She said, standing up and walking to the door.

"See you tomorrow." She said, stepping out of the door and shutting it behind her. He felt the shift in the energy as she shot off toward her home.

"Tomorrow." He whispered, long after she was gone.

XxXx--

Piccolo looked down at the grave and his face screwed upward, his nails dug into the stone and made thin marks on it.

It had been ten years since her death. Ten long, agonizing years. Today was their anniversary, not the one for her death but the one for their marriage. He no longer lived in their house, there were too many memories to haunt him. Every room, every object, even the smell. The garden, the lawn, the worn path to the waterfall. He couldn't take it. After a single week he was going insane and had to get out.

Now he remained at his waterfall, his cave, his desert. He only went back to their old house to keep it from getting condemned...and on days he wanted to see her pictures. She had made dozens of albums. They had been her pass-time of sorts. Weekends when she wasn't working on a paper, a presentation, or spending time with Ella she would slave over those scrapbooks.

He had to admit it was a good investment of her time. If he wasn't afraid of the weather ruining them he would cart them off to the cave with him. In the interest of preservation he let them stay in their bedroom, safely tucked away in their closet with all her clothes, shoes, jewelry and long-standing gem collection. She never let him throw them away, she had kept every single rock he ever brought to her. And when Ella was ten she handmade a necklace with dozens of the tiny gems from her collection braided into it.

Ella never took it off. She had admired that collection from the time she was a toddler, and was overjoyed at Konna's hard work in making the small, plain piece of jewelry for her birthday.

Piccolo bent his head over and let the coolness of the stone spread across his forehead. How he envied her. She was allowed to go and stay in heaven where she could not remember him, but he had to live day in and day out on Earth in torment. His only salvation now was training Gohan. The boy had taken an interest in Martial Arts one day when we was six.

It had been the year Konna died and Piccolo was barely sociable with anyone. Ella attempted visits but unless she wanted a nasty sparring session she dared not come by. Gohan came one day on his own, because he was old enough to fly and travel alone, only to find Piccolo training Tri-Form in the desert.

The boy was a natural at sensing ki energy and located his grandfather quickly, though he was not at home. Piccolo remembered feeling Gohan nearby, thus losing his focus and getting beat into the ground by two of himself. Gohan came walking up to him as he lay breathless in the dirt, smiling like he was greatly amused.

"What...are you...smiling...at?" He asked, slowly leaning up off the ground.

"That was amazing, grandpa." He said, his lisp nearly completely gone. "Can you teach me?"

Piccolo quirked an eye ridge at him and stood up. "I can. It'll be tough, you'll have to work hard."

Gohan nodded. "I can do it!"

Piccolo smirked. He believed the boy could. He'd learned to fly without a problem and could form simple ki blasts at will. He was lucky that Ella considered it important to teach him the basics or he would have been in for a rude awakening with his grandfather. It became a weekly, sometimes daily routine. Gohan would come find him wherever he was and spar until they were both too tired to continue.

That was ten years earlier and now Gohan was sixteen, a decent sparring partner, and Piccolo's closest companion. It was a bond Piccolo coveted. Ella belonged to Dende now and did not train often. Gohan, though, was always willing to spend some time in battle. He was no Konna or Goku but he was adequate, and very determined.

But today Piccolo was alone. No one came to bother him on this day, they all knew better. He drowned in his sorrow on this day, he visited their home and fixed her favorite meal...which was stupid because it was only thrown away with no one there to eat it. But he couldn't get rid of eighty-six years of habit, something inside him craved the familiar.

Now he visited her grave.

_**Daimao Son Konna**_

_**May 11, 757 - August 23, 861**_

_**Loving Mother,**_

_**Faithful Wife,**_

_**Forever Remembered.**_

_**R.I.P.**_

He never understood why she insisted on taking his sir name. It was a disgrace, it put her name right alongside his evil heritage. But she wouldn't listen. From the moment of their marriage she would correct anyone who didn't add that Daimao to her name. She said she was proud to have it, that she wanted it tacked on to hers to prove to everyone that she belonged to him

He smirked at that. Looks like he got his wish – she was his.

He lingered by the grave until the sun went down and he had nothing better to do than fly. He flew for hours over cities, countryside, mountains, oceans, and deserts. He landed just as the sun was coming up over the Sumri forest. He had hated this land forever but something drew him there that day; the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, as everything was in August. He watched their irritatingly pink color turn more vibrant as the sun came up.

It was disgusting. And it was beautiful.

He gritted his teeth and crushed his hands into fists, enough that he felt blood run down his knuckles and onto the ground. His eyes burned, something wet was leaking out of them. He so rarely did this...it was only once a year at best. This day did it to him, made him too emotional. Angrily he wiped the wetness away and took off once again in the direction of the Sulmite-Subri Mountains, he didn't exactly know why.

He landed on one of the highest, coldest slopes of the mountain chain. Each breath was a sharp pain, which took his mind off the continual ache that yesterday caused him. He stood in the snow until his body was numb, icicles hung from his clothes and he had the beginnings of what he believed to be frost bite on his toes.

It was exhilarating to be so close to death. If he were human, or even Saiyan, he would be in hypothermia by now. His skin would be turning black from exposure and his vital organs would have begun shutting down. But because he was a Namek it was not so easy. His skin was too tough, his body heat too regulated and centered around his core. He could take the extreme heat or cold without much problem.

But come nightfall it would be a different story.

He felt his face relax and his tension melt away. He smiled. Not a smirk, not a grin. A smile.

He powered up and shot off like a rocket toward the Lookout. He used his ki to dry himself and warm up the parts of him that had been too-long exposed. He looked fairly normal when he landed in front of Dende and Ella, but he was sure they would suspect something was up with him. He rarely traveled to them, and certainly never on the day after visiting her grave.

"Piccolo." Dende greeted, though his voice was jovial Piccolo could tell he was more than a little confused.

"Dad, wow. What a surprise." Ella said, running up to him and hugging him. "How are you?"

Piccolo nodded and kissed her forehead, putting his arm around her tightly.

She pulled back and eyed him carefully. It had been years since he had kissed her, not since she was a little girl. And even then it was very rare.

"Dad?" She asked. "You okay?"

Piccolo nodded, trying his best to hide his smile. He was pleased with himself. Outright happy for the first time in a decade.

"Dende." Piccolo said, walking up to him and extending a hand. "Thank you. You have been a great friend to me, and to Konna."

Dende's mouth hung slack for a moment before he composed himself and shook Piccolo's hand. "I...I've certainly tried. You're more than welcome Piccolo."

Dende looked to Ella, who was shrugging at her father's strange behavior.

"Dad, seriously. What's going on?" She asked, walking up to stand next to Dende.

"Where is Gohan?" Piccolo asked, knowing he did not sense the boy anywhere near.

"He's at the house." She said, earning herself a satisfied smirk from Piccolo.

He was pleased that Gohan was so fond of the house. He had always enjoyed visiting.

"Ella, make sure Gohan get's that house." He said to her. Before she could respond he was flying away and down towards Earth.

"Was that weird to you?" She asked Dende, who she knew was already flabbergasted at Piccolo's remarks.

"Utterly." He said, and couldn't help but watch as Piccolo made his way down to his house.

Once he reached his lawn Piccolo didn't bother knocking on the door, he strolled inside like he had done for eighty-six years. He listened for Gohan, whom he could tell was upstairs by the breathing.

"Mom, dad?" He heard the young man yell. His voice was deeper than it had been as a child, obviously.

"No." He said, and he could hear Gohan shut something and start his way to the door.

Piccolo met him at the door frame and Gohan beamed up at his grandfather. Piccolo didn't have to look but a few inches down at Gohan, who was already taller than his mother but several inches short of he and Dende.

The boy's tail was not around his waste like usual, it was waving like a banner of his heritage behind him. But Piccolo took little notice of it.

"Looking at the pictures again." Piccolo said, not bothering to make it a question.

"Yeah, I like them. I'm glad grandma made them, she's the only one with any pictures of everybody." Gohan walked into the room again and sat on the huge bed, opening a large leather book.

It was one of the middle books. It had pictures of Ella in her bathing suit, probably about sixteen in human years, with Konna on one side of her and Piccolo on the other. Piccolo was not smiling, he was only in the picture because he had no choice. Konna would not allow him in the bedroom at night if he didn't let them take at least one picture of him at every outing.

He learned that the hard way. He didn't realize that doing without intimacy was so difficult, he had done without for the first twenty-two years of his life. But he could not ignore a desirable wife that he could smell from a mile away. Laying on the couch that one and only night he'd called her a bluff taught him a lesson.

Konna never bluffed. And no, he couldn't just do without.

He smiled at Gohan who flipped through the pictures, stopping periodically to appreciate one more than the others.

"Gohan, I've told your mother that you can have this house." He said, not realizing it would come out so bluntly.

Gohan looked up at him with a strange smile on his face. "Um, okay. That's good. But...why?"

Piccolo scanned the room and then looked down at the pictures. "You're the only one that appreciates it. And your mother will not be leaving the Lookout while Dende is guardian. I don't want this house to fall apart in the mean time."

"Oh I get it, it's like a family heirloom. That's great." Gohan jumped up and meandered over to Piccolo. "Does that mean I get to live in it? We could live here together, it would be fun."

Gohan's enthusiasm for the subject made Piccolo grin at the boy.

"I wont be living here. But you are welcome to come whenever you want. It belongs to you now, everything here is yours."

Gohan's face faltered and he looked up curiously at Piccolo.

"Grandpa, is something wrong? Why can't you live here too?" He asked.

Piccolo sighed and turned to walk out the door, then turned to jerk his hand indicating for Gohan to follow him.

Once outside they started down the path that led to the waterfall. Piccolo was silent for a long time until they reached the edge of the forest.

"Gohan, I don't expect you to understand. But I am very old." He said, earning himself a smirk from Gohan.

"Not that old, not for a Namek." He said. "We practically live forever."

Piccolo nodded and looked at the waterfall. "Yes, we do. Compared to humans and Saiyans we live for an incomprehensible amount of time."

Gohan looked up at him and lost his smirk. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

Piccolo looked at him seriously, with every ounce of conviction he had. "It is only a bad thing when you are the one outliving the people you care most for."

Gohan looked sadly up at him, frowning. "So will you live longer and me, mom and dad?"

Piccolo shook his head. "Not your father. Ideally not you either. It looks like you are aging more like a Namek than your other bloodlines. But, we will all outlive your mother. She only has few more decades left, unless your father does something to change that."

Gohan, he could tell, was saddened by this. "What could dad do?"

Piccolo shrugged one shoulder. "He's Kami. He could do many things. It doesn't matter, that is not my point."

Gohan took his grandfather's arm at the bend of the elbow, a gesture he had begun many years ago, and prodded further. "What then, grandpa?"

"Gohan, you are too young to really understand. But I am one hundred and eighteen, that's longer than any human here. Vegeta lived the longest of all the people I knew and he died fifteen years ago. No real loss there..."

He chuckled to himself. He had to admit that even Vegeta had eventually become an ally. Their original hostility was replaced with a overlying tone of vicious humor. Nothing more. Vegeta had settled into family life and so had Piccolo.

If anything, though he would never have admitted it, they had more in common with each other than all the other senshi.

"Oh yeah, how old was he when he died?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere around one-thirty. Maybe a little more." He said. "That's a good age for a Saiyan, a full-blooded one."

Gohan nodded. "And I know grandpa Goku was one-twenty-six. I wish I could have known him, I know mom sure talks about him a lot."

Piccolo nodded. "Yes. This is my point. You wish you had known them, but I did. I knew them all. The pictures you see in those albums are not just pictures for me, they are memories. Every single one."

Gohan frowned, which was uncharacteristic of him, and clasped his hand more forcefully around Piccolo's arm.

"So, you miss them. I get that, I would miss them too." He said.

"Yes. But that's still not all. Your grandmother was..." He faltered. "She was everything. You won't understand that unless it happens to you one day. Your parents understand, or they should."

Gohan pulled away from him and stepped toward the waterfall.

"Are you sad? I know yesterday was the day you go back to visit. I'm sorry you're feeling bad, grandpa."

Piccolo shook his head. "I don't feel bad Gohan, I need you to understand why I won't be coming back."

Gohan turned heel and looked at him wide-eyed. "What? Where are you going?"

Piccolo did not look down or drop eye contact with Gohan. He stared at him for several seconds until he finally answered: "I'm going to be with Konna."

Gohan's confusion was almost endearing. "But she's dead, grandpa."

Piccolo nodded, hoping the news would click in his head soon.

Then it happened. Piccolo saw the boy's eyes widen. "You can't do that! You can't just go die!"

"I can, and I will." Piccolo said. "But I don't want to just disappear. I wanted to explain it to you, so you won't miss me."

"Wait, please. Grandpa, I need you here. I don't want you to go!" Gohan jumped and ran toward Piccolo, wrapping his arms around him.

Piccolo tried to unwrap his arms but the boy was adamant, he was using more strength than Piccolo had thought he owned.

"Please, just wait a few years. Please, I'm only sixteen. Wait just a little while, I want you to be there when I have a family of my own." Gohan begged, his voice now wet and his eyes overflowing with tears.

Piccolo felt his resolve wavering. "Gohan..."

"Please, you've lived so long already. What's a few more years? Don't you want to see me have a family?"

Piccolo frowned at the boy.

Yes, he did want to see that. He wanted to see him grow into a man and take his place in the world, however he intended to do it.

"Gohan, my mind is made up." He said, knowing that if he gave another inch he would give in completely.

Somehow those brown eyes always managed to find a crack in his iron-clad decisions. He knew it was because they once belonged to Konna. They were his weakness.

"Please reconsider. Just a little while longer, you're still so young and I...I don't know what I'll do without you." Finally Gohan began to shake against Piccolo and he couldn't stand it anymore.

He pushed Gohan away and felt himself give in. His happiness was gone, his peace crushed again.

"Pull yourself together, you're not a baby anymore." He said, more gruff than he normally spoke with Gohan. "I'll stay, for now."

Gohan breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, grandpa."

He tried to hug him again but Piccolo wouldn't allow it, he stalked into the woods again leaving Gohan trying to keep up behind him.

* * *

**Continued in Part III**


	30. Epilogue Part III: Reunited

A/N: I know, I know! You're wondering if this is ever going to end! o_O I told you it was long!

A/N 2: I am so **excited** that this crazy story of mine inspired artwork! I cannot draw, paint, or sketch in any fashion. _ I wish I could. However, there are two pictures that were sent to me and I **adore** them! Check out the bottom of my profile for the links.

Epilogue

Part III: Reunited

Gohan moved into the house by the end of the week and somehow managed to convince Piccolo to stay more often than the once a month he had become accustomed to. Three nights out of the week, sometimes more, Piccolo would stay with Gohan and they would go through the photo albums. They would stay at the waterfall or spar until dark, then come inside to pour over the pictures.

Piccolo's endurance of nostalgia was becoming downright embarrassing.

But Gohan wanted to know every story behind each photo, even if he had already heard it a dozen times before. In a strange way having Gohan so close gave Piccolo purpose again. The death he longed for was pushed to the back of his mind and, as long as he did not dwell on thoughts of Konna for too long, he was reasonably content.

That did not mean he forgot about her. He and Gohan slept very little and the boy took a great liking to meditation as well. Ella had tolerated it at best, but she was more like her mother and prefered to sleep. So during these quiet times of meditation he and Gohan would sit in a secluded space and keep to themselves. Unfortunately, those were the times Piccolo could not keep his mind off her. Her face haunted him, her voice called to him.

He eventually had to stop meditating with Gohan altogether, the mood it put him in afterward could barely be classified as alive.

But time still marched on.

Gohan grew older and reached adulthood, at least as far as Piccolo was concerned. He was twenty-two years old by human years and fully mature. He was certainly big enough, wise enough, and strong enough to be considered a man. He had even attempted to venture out into the world a few times but never seemed enthusiastic about it.

He admitted to Piccolo that Earth didn't seem ready for people like them. The humans that didn't run away or call him a freak were more curious than friendly. It was uncommon to find anyone that desired to be his friend for any length of time. That was what drew Gohan to the prospect of Neo-Namek. He became completely enthralled by the idea of living on a planet that had people like him.

Piccolo helped Gohan gather the dragonballs and make a wish to send them to Neo-Namek. Ella was skeptical but Dende thought the idea an excellent one, he even ventured to say that he wished he could go for visit as well. Unfortunately, Kami cannot leave the Earth and Ella felt too out-of-place with her strange appearance. She and Dende both knew she would be the only female on the planet and definitely the only mixed breed.

Gohan could pass for Namekian much easier than his mother. His tail was the only obvious difference, the slightly paler shade of his skin could easy be overlooked as sickness. When the time came to leave he begged Piccolo to go with him, he had never coped well with being alone. Piccolo agreed to go, believing a visit to his home world would do him good and keep his mind occupied.

Once there, Gohan immediately made friends for the first time in his life, friends near his age and without prejudice. He helped them garden the crops and build their homes, or sparred with the warriors and listened with interest as the Elders spoke of old legends. He found his niche with them and Piccolo was proud for it, but it didn't help with Piccolo's inability to fit in amongst his own people. He stayed to himself and did not mingle with the others, though there was plenty of opportunities to do so.

Only once did anything about Gohan's unique heritage come up, but it only took once.

Another boy named Broben grabbed his tail and asked about it. Luckily, Broben was too young and did not remember the Saiyans from long ago. Gohan laughed it off and said he was born with it. Unfortunately the news spread until the Elders summoned Gohan to a large building and questioned his uniquely Saiyan trait. His answer was an honest one: he was part Saiyan, part Human, and three-fourths Namek.

Guru, who was very old now, looked nearly appalled. All the Elders did. Piccolo braced himself to be shunned or asked to leave, but to his surprise Guru looked over at Piccolo and nodded to him.

"Piccolo, I remember you from the battle with Frieza. You stayed on Earth, did you not?"

Piccolo nodded silently.

"And you say this man is your grandfather, correct?" Guru asked Gohan.

"Yes sir." Gohan answered.

"Piccolo-sama, please explain to us how this boy is your grandson but has so many other bloods in him."

Piccolo felt himself become defensive, though he had no real reason to be. He didn't need their blessing, what he did in life was his own choice. But, he looked at Gohan and saw that the young man wanted so badly to fit in somewhere. He wasn't accepted on Earth, this was his last resort. It wasn't his fault he had come from such strange mixes of blood. He couldn't help it any more than Piccolo could control who his own Sire was.

"You remember Son Goku?" Piccolo asked, knowing that they all remembered and, as far as he knew, respected Goku.

"Yes. Son Goku is a good friend." Guru said.

"He had a daughter named Konna, do you remember her?" He asked again.

Guru nodded again. "I do remember her. She was dead and he asked to wish her back...and you too. I remember that the dragon would not grant that wish."

Piccolo had to give the old man credit. He remembered a lot from over a hundred years ago.

"Yes, it worked out that I was wished back with Earth's dragonballs." He said.

"Am I to understand you and Goku's daughter created offspring?" He asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Konna was my mate for eighty-six years until she...died." He said lowly. He didn't realize it would be so difficult to mention her name - and then relate it to death.

"We had a daughter." He said as Guru motioned for him to continue. "She is one-fourth human, one fourth Saiyan, and half Namekian. She is Dende's mate and Gohan is their son, that makes him part Saiyan, part Human and three-fourths Namekian."

Guru looked between Gohan and Piccolo several times, rubbing his sagging chin with his fingers. "So, you are also Dende's son?" He asked Gohan.

"Yes sir." He answered.

"Is he still the guardian of Earth?" Guru asked, his voice becoming more eager.

"Yes, and my mother lives at the Temple with him." He said, adding the last part proudly. "They are very happy."

"I'm sure they are." Guru said, smiling and standing to walk toward them. "Well, you are certainly the most interesting blend of species I have ever seen, but you are welcome to stay. You come from very good stock brother, very good stock."

After that there was never a time that Gohan was questioned about his lineage. He stayed for several weeks until Piccolo reminded him that his parents would begin wondering about them. He could tell Gohan did not want to leave and he couldn't blame him, if it weren't for Konna he might have considered living on Neo-Namek back during the time after Frieza. But he had needed to be near her, so he had stayed.

He felt his heart throb at the thought of her. He had to steer his mind away from that, so he concentrated on getting himself back to Earth. Gohan decided to stay on Neo-Namek rather than return to Earth right away. Ella was heartbroken and Dende was more than a little distraught but Piccolo explained to them how content he was to be accepted. He was among family and friends on Neo-Namek and he could easily enough visit with the dragonballs, or they could simply speak with him telepathically.

It was that year when Piccolo was left alone again, sitting in the house that he had built all those years ago, that he made his decision to end his time on Earth. Neo-Namek had not brought him the closure he thought it might, he missed the Earth too much to stay on another planet. Gohan was a man now and was happy in the life he was making with his own kind.

Ella and Dende were still together and living out the remainder of their lives on the Lookout. He didn't even feel like a warrior anymore, there had not been a threat to Earth in so long he couldn't take his training seriously. It was more a habit now than a means of bettering himself. Even in his older age he refused to be lazy and unprepared.

One day, the day of their wedding anniversary, he went to her grave and knelt at it. He touched the name engraved on it and felt that familiar pain hit him forcefully. He had lasted without her so much longer than he ever thought possible. He didn't realize their family would keep him so grounded after she was gone. Now he had nothing keeping him here. No friends. No allies. No needy grandsons.

He couldn't go back to life alone at the cave, at the waterfall or in the desert. Worst of all if he had no one else around he knew exactly who would occupy his thoughts.

Konna.

He breathed out raged, hard breaths and leaned his head against the stone. It was still cold, still hard and unrelenting. It made him want eternal youth with her more than ever. Why had he listened to her back then? He could have made the wish and it would be done, they would be together again and nothing would ever have to change. Their lives could have gone on without hindrance.

He stood and took a few steps back, looking at the gravestone for a moment longer before taking off to the Lookout. When he reached it Ella was reading on the steps of the Temple, leaning against Dende who was meditating beside her. An immovable lump took root in his throat as they're posture reminded him so much of he and Konna. She used to do that as well, read in his lap or against his side while he meditated.

He swallowed hard and walked up toward them.

"Dad." She said, putting the book down. He looked at her with scrutinizing eyes as she approached him. He could tell she was aging, she was getting older and older. Her hair was not as black as it once was, her skin was turning paler.

She still had a while, though. Several decades at least. But Dende was as young as ever, he looked not a day older than when he had helped both Konna and himself get wished back to this world.

"Piccolo, good to have you." Dende said, standing and walking toward him as well.

"Dad, did you already visit?" She asked, and he knew her meaning. It was understood that he wanted to be alone on this day. He was sure she had no idea why he would be coming to see them the one day of the year he refused to see anyone.

"Yes. And I've come to say that I'll be leaving. But I will see you again, someday." He said, hugging her to him briskly and letting go.

"Dad, what do you mean? Where could you possibly be going?" She asked.

"I'm leaving, this time Gohan is not here to hinder my decision." He said, reaching his hand out for Dende to take it.

"I feel like we have done this once before." Dende joked, taking Piccolo's offered hand and shaking it. "Are you feeling well, Piccolo?"

Piccolo shook his head. "I'm miserable. I have been since Konna died. I am going to join her now."

Ella's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "What? Dad you're not making any sense. She's dead. She died seventeen years ago."

Dende grabbed Ella's hand and intertwined their fingers. Piccolo watched as Dende looked down at Ella in the same way he had always watched Konna. She was irreplaceable, necessary...

But she was temporary. Her time on this Earth was dwindling just as Konna's had. Piccolo recognized the pained look on Dende, he had worn it many times himself. Dende understood, or came close to it.

"Ella...I think what Piccolo means is that he is ready for his time of Earth to be finished." Dende said, stroking her palm with his thumb.

"What? No, that's ridiculous. Dad, you have plenty of reasons to stay here. Why would want to kill yourself?" She looked between Piccolo and Dende several times. "Look at yourself dad, you don't look much older than Dende. You're still so young. You still have so much _time_."

Piccolo growled from aggravation. "Time is the one thing I do not want more of. I'm done, Ella. I've lived long enough, I'm finished now."

Ella was slowly shaking her head 'no', trying to make Dende let go of her hand so she could go to her father.

"You're just depressed." She argued. "Give it a few days, let your anniversary pass and I'm sure you'll feel differently about all this."

"Goodbye Ella." Piccolo said, reaching out and touching her face with as much tenderness as he ever allowed himself. His daughter and his wife were the only two on the planet he allowed himself to show such affection for.

He turned and took less than a step before she caught his arm and tried turning him around. The strength behind the action was impressive.

"Dad!" She yelled. "Stop this! You're seriously scaring me. Please, talk to me." He heard the emotion in her voice and how it cracked as she reached a higher pitch.

He turned and looked between her and Dende, nodding toward the latter. "He understands. He will go through the same when you are dead."

She whipped her head around to stare up at Dende, who was eying the marble floor severely. He looked over at her and met her eyes after a few moments.

"So what, when I die your just going to give up too?" She asked him sternly.

"No...but, Ella...I – it would be so hard, to know I will live another three or four centuries alone without you..." He reached out and touched her short hair. "Could you do it? If I died and you had hundreds of years left, how would you handle it?"

She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, no words ever came. She glared daggers at a tree nearby until she eventually huffed in frustration.

"I don't know." She finally said, crossing her arms. "It would be hard...very hard."

There were a few seconds in which the two stared at each other. At first Piccolo wanted to jerk them up by their clothes to snap them out of the trance. But he recognized the consuming looks they were giving each other, he knew they were using their link to share thoughts, feelings or memories. Rather than interrupt he took a step back, closing his eyes tightly against the onslaught of remorse he had.

He had not felt whole since Konna's death broke their link, nothing could ever be made right again while they were apart.

"It's settled then. You understand my decision." Piccolo turned and tried again to leave, but Ella reached him quickly and held fast to his arm, clenching it with all her might.

"No! Wait! This is insane, dad. You can't just decide to die. It doesn't work that way."

Piccolo firmly removed her hand from his arm, putting it at her side and looking down at her like she was a child again. Somehow he managed to cause her to drop her gaze to the floor, just like when she was a mischievous kid trying to stay out of trouble.

"You want to explain to me how death works, then, since you have so much more experince than with it?" He asked sarcastically, growling slightly at her insinuation.

Ella shook her head and closed her eyes. "No, no but...it's suicide. It's wrong. It's not natural."

"I'm not going to commit suicide, Ella." He said, crossing his arms. "I'm going to make a wish on the dragonballs to be sent to Outerworld."

"But that _is_ dying, dad. It's the same thing! It's you leaving forever...just like mom did." Ella broke at the mention of her mother and a few tears leaked down her cheeks. Piccolo did not think he had ever seen her cry before, not since she was an infant.

"Don't be sad, this is what I want." He said to her, her tears working the same magic Konna's always had. Somehow seeing his women cry made him feel the need to sooth them. His voice lost it's gruffness and took on a much more complacent tone.

"But I'll miss you." She said, wiping away more tears. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his chest. "I've never been without you. Now you'll never come back."

He put a single arm around her and squeezed her to him, the closest to a hug she had ever received since childhood.

"Hai, and I will miss you. But I'm tired, Ella. I'm ready to finish this." He patted her back once more before unwrapping her arms from around him. "If I stay here I will outlive you too. I will have to watch you grow old and die, then do the same with Gohan. I refuse to let that happen."

Dende came from behind and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him.

"Do what you feel you must, Piccolo." He said, stroking Ella's hair comfortingly.

Piccolo nodded and turned, powering up before another round of Ella's crying made him feel too much. Before he could take off to begin finding the dragonballs Ella was practically yelling behind him.

"I love you dad!" She yelled, so he turned around to see her again. She was messy, her face wet and eyes swollen. Her bottom lip was quivering, which made her seem so much younger than she was. It tugged on Piccolo's heart strings, the ones that were inevitably connected to her. She was his daughter, he cared for her in a way that both similar and completely unlike the love he had for Konna.

He could never explain it, not even to himself. But he knew what she wanted to hear from him. He could count on one had how many times he had sad the words to anyone, even Konna.

Even after all these years it was the most difficult phrase to say.

But he said it anyway.

"I love you too." He whispered hoarsely, so lowly he wondered if Ella was able to hear it at all.

From the flimsy smile she managed to wear despite her emotional upheaval he knew she had definitely heard him.

He was gone the next moment, off to locate the dragonballs to make one final wish.

XxXx--

Piccolo eyed the check-in station with a smirk on his face. He began walking down the yellow path and wondered absently why he still had his body. He knew where he was suppose to go, there was no dispute about his soul now. He should be wherever Konna was, that was his only request. He doubted he held any kind of clout here of all places, he had certainly been a big enough headache in the past.

Still, it couldn't hurt to ask – or demand, whichever worked.

He flew the remaining distance and landed at the large building, getting stares from Oni's that were busying themselves by running in all directions. It wasn't very often they saw anyone come through with a body, all the other souls around were clouds.

Then he opened the doors that led to King Yemma's desk.

The large red man looked up from beneath black glasses and his eyes widened at Piccolo's casual entrance.

"Well, well. Long time no see, Piccolo." Yemma said, putting down the small black book he was looking at.

"Indeed." Piccolo agreed.

Yemma hummed as in deep thought. "I knew you would be in here shortly, it took longer than I thought but here you are. Restless and as troublesome as ever."

Part of Piccolo wanted to scoff at him, to raise cane and give the Oni verbal whiplash as he would have done decades earlier...but he didn't. He just nodded and crossed his arms casually over his chest.

"Just send me where Konna is." He said simply.

King Yemma snickered slightly, which was unbecoming of the monstrous giant. "Don't get ahead of yourself Piccolo. You haven't heard the good news yet."

Piccolo quirked an eye ridge at him. "What good news?" He asked suspiciously.

"Goku-san is a favorite up here. He's managed to get most of Earth's warriors sent to the Kai's planets to train with him." King Yemma's booming laughter nearly shook the room. "So there you have it, Supreme Kai gave permission for you to train for the rest of eternity."

Piccolo had to replay what he had just heard, he didn't trust his own ears at first. It was insane, impossible, unbelievable...there was no way in HFIL he was going be allowed to train with the Kais.

Was there?  
"Training for the rest of eternity." Piccolo repeated, making absolutely sure he had not fabricated the entire conversation.

"Yes." Yemma answer impatiently. "So, go out through those doors and an Oni will lead you the rest of the way."

Piccolo looked to the massive doors opposite the ones he had come in through. He had never been that way before, he was anxious to be gone.

But a single thought stopped him mid-step. It made him halt all movement and stop breathing for a few seconds, though he didn't actually need to breathe anymore. He was already dead.

He couldn't train for all eternity without Konna. The entire point of coming to Outerword was to escape the life he was leading on Earth in her absence. He couldn't live for forever without her, that was a worse fate than the one he had left behind on Earth.

"Well, go on." Yemma shouted, obviously losing his morbidly cheerful attitude from moments ago.

Piccolo stood still and rigid, looking up at the desk. A large part of him yearned for the chance to train. He had no real interest in going to heaven, to be in paradise where he had no body or recollection of the past. The larger part of him, however, could not face an eternity of being alone. By alone he meant without her, because she was half of him. He would remain incomplete.

So he waited and did not walk towards the doors.

"Is Konna training on the Kai's planets?" He asked.

Yemma growled and looked up in irritation. "What does that matter?"

Piccolo bit the insides of his cheeks to keep from snarling up at him. Did the man not see what he was trying to ask, or did he have to spell it out for him?

"Son Konna. Was she sent to the Kais' planets or not?" He asked again, this time his tone very clipped and unhappy.

Yemma smirked at Piccolo, which only made the Namekian's blood begin to boil.

"You mean Daimao Son Konna, your wife?" Yemma's obvious attempt to be coy nearly caused Piccolo to snap. That was stepping over the line.

"Yes." He hissed out.

"What does it matter?" He shrugged.

Piccolo growled under his breath and let out a prolonged breath of air. "I want to be sent wherever Konna is."

"What if she is not training?" Yemma asked.

"Then don't sent me to train." Piccolo answered hotly.

"And if she is in hell, what then?" Yemma asked, and something about his tone made Piccolo feel like he was merely toying with him.

"There is no possible way she was sent to hell." Piccolo answered, feeling angry at the mere insinuation that she _could_ be sent there. "So I'll say it again, just send me wherever she is."

"Hm." Yemma said, rubbing his chin in deep thought. "How strange. I've never had someone turn down training with the Kais. If Konna is in heaven is that where you want to be sent?"

Piccolo nodded, eager to be on his way to join her. It had been seventeen very long years since he last saw her and over twenty since the last time she was completely aware of anything around her.

"Huh. Your an odd bird Piccolo. I just can't figure you out." Yemma stamped a piece of paper roughly and shooed him away with the flick of a hand. "Go on out the doors. Konna is training with her father."

Piccolo scowled at Yemma's infantile game. But before he could get himself into any real trouble with the being deciding his fate he turned and fazed next to the door, exiting without a single word of 'goodbye'. He had to ride a plane to reach the planet the Kais held training on and when it touched down King Kai of the North, the same blue man that had irritated Piccolo to no end after his first death, was waiting for him. No one else, just King Kai.

"Well, well. Fancy meeting you here." He said. "Hope your flight was comfy."

Piccolo had very little patience left. He was so close, she was somewhere on the massive planet and he needed to find her.

"Where's Konna?" He asked first, shoving his way past a few alien-looking creatures to look out toward the large stadium that took miles of the planet.

"Oh, she's around here somewhere. She's probably at the training grounds with Goku..."

"Let's go." Piccolo interrupted, eying the Kai from several feet up.

"What just a minute, hold your horses. You can't just take off in Outerworld, you'll get lost." King Kai started walking slowly, agonizingly slowly toward a large field that was sectioned off for various training exercises.

Piccolo should have been exhilarated to be next to the Outerworld arena. This was a fate only rare souls were privileged to, by all rights Yemma should have sent him to the HFIL. Instead he was allowed to train and fight with the greatest warriors the entire universe had ever known. Forver.

But his thoughts did not dwell on those facts. He had one mission, to find Konna. Anything and everything else he had to look forward to was secondary. When he heard a peel of high-pitched laughter from several hundred yards away, far to his right, he stopped breathing momentarily. It was drowned out by the laughter of other, deeper voices but he still recognized it. It was Konna. She sounded merry, like she was immensely enjoying herself.

He pivoted and took off running, leaving King Kai wailing behind him: "Hey, get back here! Don't get lost!"

He wouldn't be lost, once he found Konna he would be in exactly the right place. He weaved through other beings who were talking or training, he wished he could sense her ki but it was impossible. No one here had any life energy because everyone here was dead...except the Kais. He could feel them and there were several, they weren't nearly as powerful as he had anticipated.

He stopped and listened again, she had to be close. Did she know he was here? She should be coming to meet him if she did, shouldn't she?

He growled and shook his head, frustrated.

"Piccolo, what in the universe are you doing?" King Kai wheezed from behind him. He obviously was not in the best shape from his lack of oxygen and inability to keep up.

Piccolo disregarded him and snapped his head in all directions listening so carefully he doubted he could miss her hiccup, much less speak.

"Dad, you look ridiculous!" He heard, but it was still distant and to his left this time.

He took off again, leaving King Kai utterly putout with him and straggling behind. What he wouldn't give for just a spark of ki! He knew he looked like a madman, but he didn't care. Suddenly he heard Goku's booming, goofball laugh rise up above the others and he could tell he wasn't far away now. Looking over to the hill ahead he could see them, most of them. Goku, of course, and Konna. But what surprised him was he also seeing Krillin, Yamucha, Chiaotzu, Tien and even Vegeta out on the grounds. All with bright, yellow halo's above their heads. He didn't bother reaching up to check, he knew his was there too.

He vaguely remembered that Android Eighteen was still on Earth somewhere taking care of a few grandchildren, for some reason seeing Krillin for the first time in decades made him think of it. Vegeta's children were still alive out there running the family business. He only knew this because Konna had said so years ago and he doubted Dende would not have told him if they died. As for the others they never had families, or none that he knew of.

But those were fleeting thoughts because the moment his eyes locked on Konna he nearly forgot about all the other beings anywhere near him. She was so beautiful, so much better than his flimsy memory of her. She was young again, perhaps in her twenties but age was too hard to tell. She was fit, strong, and healthy. She was smiling with her bright brown eyes looking away from Piccolo and at her father. He was trying some new technique that looked absolutely moronic...everyone was laughing and telling him so. All except Vegeta, who remained to the back of the group, still and silent.

Piccolo slowed as he came closer, for a reason he could not explain he felt his nerves begin working overtime. His stomach twisted into a knot, which was wholly out of place for him since he knew it was completely empty. He monitored his breathing and went from a fast sprint down to a casual stroll, then to barely meandering closer to the group at a pace a snail could surpass.

He had a good view of her side profile from his angle, her eyes away from him still looking at Goku. The lummox stopped whatever stunt he was trying to pull and stood very still. Piccolo glanced at Goku and locked eyes with him, Goku began to grin.

"Konna, hun, I have a surprise." Goku said, quickly looking back to his daughter.

She smiled even larger, if it were possible, and laughed out: "I hope it's not another fusion dance."

Everyone erupted with laughter, even Piccolo had to fight off a smirk at her wit.

Kais, he had missed her so much. It was getting painful to watch her, listen to her and not be able to touch her yet.

He didn't even know what hindered him. Probably the presence of the others, he had never been public with his affection for her. He never even hugged her once while in the company of anyone other than her parents or Ella. Their marriage announcement, which had been solely Konna's task, had sent most of the Senshi into convulsions. But after the initial shock wore off most of them had warmed to the idea with much more acceptance than Piccolo would have thought possible. Apparently, it had been deemed 'adoreably sweet' by Bulma.

He couldn't even bring himself to feel angry about it now. It was all so many years ago and it felt good to be among the familiar again.

Goku laughed his own zealous round of unwarrior-like chuckles at Konna, only to point over toward Piccolo. Konna turned her head, obviously not at all prepared to see her now-dead husband strolling up the trainings grounds. She sucked in a sharp breath and rose to her feet in the same instant. Her smile was gone and replaced by a slack jaw, her eyes wider than saucers.

It took her brain about five seconds to process what she was seeing.

"Piccolo." She said, and the sound of her saying his name sent a wave of sensation up his spine.

He smirked at her and stopped walking because she had already fazed in next to him, there was no meeting in the middle. Obviously, she forgot about the others behind her. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, which felt so good he didn't bother pushing her away. He couldn't have done it if he tried, even though he still knew the Senshi were standing there probably watching.

That nagging voice of discretion, the one that constantly reminded him of the image he liked to maintain in public, was slapped into submission the minute her lips met his. It had been seventeen terribly long years without so much as a touch, he couldn't say 'no' to their first kiss now. He had his arms around her back keeping her from just dangling off his neck. It felt so _good_ to feel her against him. She was just as warm now as when she had been alive, she smellled just as wonderful as ever.

He made sure the kiss was short, but not without depth. He didn't want to embarrass the both of them in front of friends, they would undoubtedly be ridiculed for this thirty seconds after it ended. He would endure the crude jokes and worry about his image later, for now he was looking intently at her face as she pulled back from him.

She was crying, but that wasn't terribly unusual. She was an emotional woman, this was an emotional reunion. Had he less will and more hormones perhaps he would have done the same.

"What are you doing here?" She sobbed, but didn't give him a chance to answer. "You shouldn't be dead yet! What happened?"

"I died." He said, slowly putting her down on the ground again.

"I can see that." She said, her face and voice not at all amused. "You know what I mean. I've only been dead a few years, you still have – _had_ plenty of time. So what happened?"

Piccolo quirked an eye ridge at her, he knew he didn't want to tell her the truth yet. She would get too upset and he did not want their first few hours to be spent settling a fight.

"My time was up." He said, pulling on her arm to take her back toward the others. He doubted any of them could hear their conversation from that distance.

"You're avoiding the questions." She said, clinging to his arm like a lifeline.

"Yes I am." He admitted, not concerned with detaching her from his elbow.

"I _will_ find out later, you do know that. Right?" She said, but she in no way made it a question.

He nodded, chuckling to himself at how much he had missed her. He had the urge to sweep her up again and pin her against the nearest solid object, but didn't. He would have to save that for later, after she became used to him being dead.

"Ella? Dende? How are they?" She asked him, concern lacing her voice. "Are they still alive?"

Piccolo nodded. "They are doing fine. Gohan is also well, do you remember him?"

She scruntched her face and shook her head. "I know the name...maybe I do."

"It doesn't matter. Everyone is fine." He dismissed. "It's good to be here." He added, knowing she would understand his meaning.

She nodded. "Hai. I missed you too. Terribly." She moaned out the last word to emphasize it.

"Oi, Piccolo, so you get to train too, huh?" Krillin asked as they came close enough to talk to.

He grunted out a "Yes" and waited for the onslaught of catcalls, painful whistles, and suggestive jokes all at his expense. To his surprise it never happened, no one said a word of his out-of-character reunion with Konna. Maybe they all expected it or were too worried about getting themselves into a nasty spar to mention anything out of the way. Whatever the reason Piccolo began to relax after an hour of easy banter.

They all had their own accounts of life in Outerworld. He tried to listen and pay attention, it was information he would need later. But with Konna sitting next to him and running her hands up and down his arm, like she was still in awe of him, made it hard to concentrate. He looked at her and then around the training grounds.

"Show me around." He told her.

She smiled at him. "Sure."

They got up and to his pleasure the others didn't follow them. There wasn't a remark made that he could hear about their leaving together. Maybe death had mellowed them out. Before marriage he had not understood, or given much notice, to their rantings of women, sex, women and more sex. It had not interested him. He thought back now of some things he had heard from them over the years and he was inclined to forever avoid anything that would bring that subject around.

As they walked he watched her beside him, now holding his hand, and smirked at her every time she stole a glance up at him.

"What?" She finally asked, laughing at his expression.

"I haven't seen you in years." He explained, and she didn't need more than that.

"Yes, I know. Kami, it's been terrible. I like it here but I can't tell you how much I've missed you." She sighed and leaned her head against his forearm.

"You look good." He whispered.

"So do you." She said, looking up and playfully wagging her eyebrows at him.

It made him huff and look away with gritted teeth, he couldn't handle her being suggestive right now or remotely flirtatious. She'd find herself behind a building getting a bigger smile planted on her face and a colorful blush if she wasn't careful.

"Yeah, well, I'm young." She continued, laughing. "We have eternal youth, you've gotten your wish."

"I didn't want eternal youth." He said, earning him a frown from Konna.

"My memory was pretty bad at the end but I do remember you saying that. Don't insult me." She flipped her hair at him and smiled. She had always teased him like this, normally he enjoyed it.

Now he didn't. She had misunderstood.

"I did say that but I was never interested in eternal youth." He looked over at her and made her stop walking. "I knew you were going to die. I wanted to live forever so you would never leave, not to just live forever period."

"And having youth?" She asked, her tone letting him know that she was testing his reasoning.

"So that you could remember me." His voice was flat, monotone.

She sighed and let a tiny smile start. "I see." She tugged on his hand. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

He followed her through a maze of buildings, cement training platforms, then more buildings. The planet was massive and had everything any living creature could ever want. But he did not see houses or anything that resembled places where people lived. He knew he woudn't need one but he wondered if no one else did.

"Where do you stay?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "Stay? We stay all around. We can go anywhere on the planet we want. We are all training for the Tournament that's held once every...I think five hundred years."

"No. To sleep, to eat, like on Earth." He corrected.

"Oh." She made a strange face and shook her head. "I had to get used to that. There aren't houses because we don't sleep. These bodies are just replicas of our old ones. We don't need rest or nourishment anymore...that doesn't stop dad or Vegeta. I think they just like food too much to stop eating."

"So we're never alone." He said, feeling himself get frustrated. He had never liked crowds. He needed quiet meditation time to himself. He also wanted time alone with Konna, just the two of them. Even if her body didn't feel urges anymore his did. He wondered briefly if this was because he was Namekian or if it was just a fluke.

That would explain the Senshi being so docile about his kiss with Konna. Perhaps none of them had degenerate thoughts anymore.

"That's the surprise." She said, winking at him. "Keep up with me, I want to show you my special place."

She took off flying the next moment and he tried his best to keep up with her. She flew for about ten minutes and he was hard on her heels, looking up at her the entire time. He admired her from behind and admitted she was just as pleasing to look at as ever. He could tell their link was again dissolved but, given time, they both knew it would return. It had happened before and it would happen again.

She started to decend. She landed on the edge of a pond next to a small forest, several miles away from the stadium.

"There isn't a waterfall anywhere on the planet." She sighed. "I've checked. But this place is nice too. I come here to be alone and I've never been bothered."

Piccolo took a few steps out toward the water. It was not the specticle his waterfall on Earth was but it would do. There wasn't a lot of open space, just trees, a pond and more trees.

"No one else comes here?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I haven't seen anyone for seventeen years, unless dad comes out to find me. I think most everyone stays in the city or trains. And there are lots of little places like this around, but none of them have ponds."

She took his hand and pulled him back toward the forest. "It's very peaceful. You can meditate and I can sit in your lap, like old times."

He smirked. "Old times, eh. You would have fallen sleep, that won't happen now."

She grinned and pointed toward the base of the tree. "Let's give it a try. I might have to take up meditating myself since I don't snooze eight hours a day anymore."

He sat himself down and leaned his back on the tree, she sat in his lap a few moments later and sighed as she curled up against his chest. His arms went around her out of habit and he tried in earnest to slip into meditation, but having her so close was too distracting. His thoughts were far from pure. So he slipped his hand into her hair and contented himself with just touching her.

It would have to do. She wasn't inclined to lean around to kiss him, which she had never hestated to do while alive. This confirmed his belief that all her physical urges had left: exhaustion, hunger, and now the sex drive. He didn't care. Had they been in paradice it would be no different. In fact it would have been worse, he could not have touched her like this or held her. This was a much better alternative than that.

"You can't hear me again." She said, leaning her head back to look up at him.

"Our link is broken." He admitted.

"You know, it came back quickly the last time. Only a few days went by before I was hearing you again." She reached her hand up and touched his face, making him open his eyes and stare down at her.

"Yes." He agreed.

She ran her pointer finger over his lips. He decided she was being a terrible tease and grunted at her. "Don't start something you can't finish."

She had the nerve to look shocked, then gave him a smirk. "Is that a challenge or an invitation?"

He felt his mouth hang just slightly. Perhaps he had been wrong...

"You said you're body doesn't need anything now."

She actually looked confused for a minute. "Hm. Well, I'm never hungry and I'm definitely not tired. But for seventeen years I've thought about you and missed you more than anything. So, I'm not happy with just sitting in your lap for the rest of eternity."

She leaned up and pulled him down for a kiss, just one, but it was a much harder kiss than the one she had greeted him with. That was the trigger, he pulled her around to completely face him and pushed her body fully up against his. He kept holding and touching her in all the ways he remembered she liked, but then she finally moaned out his name. He lost his cool countenance, foreplay was forgotten.

They didn't even bother to remove all their clothes. He barely had the presence of mind to remove the fabrics that _needed_ removing. It was already happening fast but she still told him to hurry, so he helped her move to meet him and pushed his back against the tree. He absently hoped it didn't break but coundn't keep his concentration on anything but Konna.

It was almost like their first time, but better because there was no pain for her or guilt for him. It was also much quicker than he had planned, but apparently they both had wanted this for quite a while. It was easy, familiar and just as crazily addictive as he remembered. When they were finished she collasped against his chest, leaned her head on his left shoulder and breathed out a long breath of air directly on his neck.

He had his arms still around her like before, keeping her from rolling off into the dirt. She lazily pushed herself up after a few minutes and used his chest as leverage to move.

"Wow." She said, her cheeks a sensual shade of pink. He knew from years of experience it was not due to embarrassment or even being hot, which made him smirk.

"We need more practice." He said, amused with how husky his voice now sounded.

She outright laughed at him and leaned around him to get her clothes, then she stood and dressed herself again. He did the same but did not bother standing up, he pulled her arm down until she was sitting in his lap again. She was chuckling at him and leaned herself to kiss the spot where his gi top ended. He had worn his gi on purpose when making the wish on the dragon, he wanted to look as familiar to her as possible when they met again.

"So what now?" She asked.

He hummed once and shrugged one shoulder. "What do we have to do?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Aboslutely nothing."

He couldn't help but grin at that.

"We can go where we want, whenever we want. Except that eventually dad and the others will send a search party for us."

Piccolo was amused by that thought. He was sure they all had a good enough idea of exactly why he and Konna had wondered off alone.

He doubted they'd be coming to look for them anytime soon.

"Piccolo, will you tell me how you died?" She asked him.

It took a few minutes but he finally nodded. "I made a wish on the dragonballs."

She groaned out his name like she was in pain. "Piccolo, why would you do that?"

He shook his head. "I waited as long as I intended to wait. It was pointless to keep going."

She hit his chest mockingly, though it was not hard enough to hurt. "You idiot. You just killed yourself, then? I don't understand."

"I don't expect you to." He said, leaning himself down and kissing her forehead. "I'm not going to fight with you about this. It's done. I'm here now, that's what I wanted all along."

She crossed her arms. "And if you had been sent to heaven, what then?"

"I assumed that was where I was going. King Yemma let me know otherwise once I arrived."

She snuck a peak up at him with slanted eyes. "So you thought I was in heaven and you were okay with killing yourself to go back? That doesn't make any sense Piccolo, you didn't even like it the first time."

He nodded at her. "But I thought you were there."

She thought about that for a little while and finally let herself smile at him.

"That's sweet...in a morbid way. You wanted to be with me wherever I was?"

Piccolo finally growled at her. "Impossible woman. Haven't you figured it out yet?"

She shook her head and bent her head back, puckering her lips to have him kiss her. So he did, quickly. "Call me a slow learner. You drive me insane, do you know that? Dying just to be with me. That makes me feel..."

She stopped. She shook her head. "Good. I hate that it makes me feel good. You shouldn't be dead but I guess I'm selfish enough to still enjoy you being here."

Piccolo smirked and leaned down again, this time he kissed her longer and deeper. "It's settle then."

"Hmph." She grunted, crossing her arms. "Not even close. I'm still ticked at you, you weren't suppose to die for another two hundreds years...or more."

He slipped a hand up her gi top and pushed her into him, using his free hand to lift her so he could kiss her neck.

She sucked in a loud breath.

"I didn't hear you complaining." He said against the back of her hair. He felt her shiver and it was definitely not from the cold.

"That's not fair. You're not going to seduce me into not being angry." She said, but he could already tell in her tone that was exactly what she wanted him to do.

"Yes I am." He said, slowly coaxing her shirt off over her head. "Lucky for us both I've got all eternity to do it."

She jumped up and backed away from him, making sure to tuck her shirt back into her gi pants. He should have laughed at the mischievous smile she had on her face but he didn't, it just proved how well he knew her. He started to stand slowly, wondering what she had in mind. He was ready and willing to follow her lead in whatver they were going to do from now until the end of time – whenever that happened to be.

"What's next?" He asked, standing and ready to follow.

"Anything we want." She said, backing up slowly away from him. He could tell by the smirk she had a lot of scenarios in her head already. "We've got forever to figure it out."

Then she took off, just like she had done a thousand times on Earth. Surely she knew she was the one in control. He couldn't understand why she tried to pretend otherwise. He was always ready to follow. Then he fazed in and out of the trees just behind her, thinking about what she had said.

They had forever to figure it out.

"Perfect." He mumbled, smirking in anticipation of the moment he would catch her again.

And he would, he always did.

She was his.

Fin

* * *

Review one last time please! Thanks so much for reading!!

Sayonara, Adios, Au Revoir, Tschüss, Zai Jian, Aloha, and **Goodbye**!!!


End file.
